Leyendo las sagas de Percy Jackson (El Ladron Del Rayo)
by ACUARIO NO JUNE4311
Summary: el olimpo esta a punto de estallar la guerra por la perdida del rayo maestro y las moiras deciden ayudar para que no haya mas muertes han decidido poner a leer a los dioses una serie de libros del futuro
1. Pulverizo accidentalmente a mi profesora

primer capitulo del primer libro

para los que se pregunten en que momento traje a todos hay otro fic donde leen el diario de Luke y ahi esta la introduccion

* * *

Bien hay que empezar –dijo Poseidón-

De la hoguera salieron más personas

Mama/papa –gritaron varios mientras a corrían a abrazarlos mientras algunas gritaron como locas-

No entiendo porque vienen mortales aquí –dijo Zeus molesto-

preséntense –dijo Hestia sonriéndoles-

May Castellán –dijo una mujer rubia y ojos azules con un vientre de embarazo algo avanzado varios voltearon a ambos Luke-

María Di Ángelo –dijo un mujer de cabellos obscuros y ojos marrones vestida con un vestido de terciopelo negro con un sombrero a juego un collar de perlas negras y guantes blancos Bianca y el joven Nico corrieron a abrazarla mientras Nico se acercó algo nervioso María lo vio preocupada-

Emily Zhang –dijo una mujer de cabellos negros y ojos marrones abrazaba a sus hijos y Ares tirito en su forma romana-

Esperanza Valdez –dijo una mujer de cabellos obscuros y ojos marrones vestida con una blusa roja y un overol abrazando a los Leo-

Frederick Chase –dijo un hombre de cabellos rubios le llegaba al cuello no de forma intencionada, sino como si no le diera la gana cortárselo y ojos marrones vestido de traje Annabeth lo abrazo mientras la joven se quedó sentada-

Tristán McLean –dijo un hombre de cabellos y ojos negros y una barba a la moda desaliñada mientras sonreía abrazando a sus hijas haciendo babear a toda la cabaña de Afrodita pidiéndole un autógrafo-

Sally Jackson –sonrió mientras el joven Percy abrazaba aferrado a Sally y acariciaba su cabeza después de unos segundos Percy se separó un poco y se alcanzó a ver un vientre de 7 meses varios dioses se le quedaron viendo- Percy

Si mama –dijeron ambos-

Sé que vamos a leer todo lo que has hecho en estos últimos años –dijo tranquila- cada que hagas una tontería a medida que leamos ya sea en los libros o aquí serás castigado una semana

Pero mama –se quejaron-

La amenaza es para el verdad –dijo Percy señalando al joven Percy-

No cariño es para ti –dijo con una sonrisa- tú ya lo hiciste el todavía no

Voy a estar castigado por mucho tiempo –dijo Percy en voz baja-

Bueno yo soy Paul Blofis –dijo un hombre de cabellos castaños obscuros ojos cafés con una barba de un par de días dando una vista rápida a Athena que pasó desapercibida por muchos-

Dijiste Besugoflis –dijo Poseidón-

No Blofis –dijo Paul-

Lástima me gusta el besugo –dijo como si nada-

De la fogata salió una botella con unos pequeños vasitos junto a una nota

Hestia la agarro y leyó

Conforme vallan leyendo traeremos más Gente cuando eso pase solo tomen un vaso de esta botella y sabrán todo lo que paso antes de que llegaran

Atte.: Las Moiras

Los recién llegados tomaron un vaso

Luke –dijo May viendo a sus hijo con preocupación-

Bueno puedes empezar a leer –dijo Poseidón-

Si señor –dijo Malcom **Percy Jackson y el ladron del rayo Capítulo 1:** **Pulverizo accidentalmente a mi profesora de introducción al álgebra** –espera cómo es posible eso -se auto interrumpió-

Sencillo -dijo Annabeth- es Percy

 **Mira, yo no quería ser mestizo.**

No lo deseo a nadie –dijeron todos los mestizos preocupando a los dioses-

 **Si estás leyendo esto porque crees que podrías estar en la misma situación, mi consejo es éste:**

Todos pecho tierra –grito Leo-

Que sucede –dijo Apolo alarmado-

Los consejos de Percy son terribles –dijo Thalía-

 **Cierra el libro inmediatamente. Créete la mentira que tu padre o tu madre te contaran sobre tu nacimiento, e intenta llevar una vida normal.**

Ese es un buen consejo –dijo Thalía

Cuando me lo propongo puedo dar buenos –dijo Percy-

Pero con ese consejo olvidaste algo importante –dijo Nico- los monstruos

 **Ser mestizo es peligroso. Asusta. La mayor parte del tiempo sólo sirve para que te maten de manera horrible y dolorosa.**

 **Si eres un niño normal, que está leyendo esto porque cree que es ficción, fantástico. Sigue leyendo. Te envidio por ser capaz de creer que nada de esto sucedió.**

 **Pero si te reconoces en estas páginas —si sientes que algo se remueve en tu interior—,**

Es que tienes que ir al baño –dijo Hermes haciendo reír a varios-

 **Deja de leer al instante. Podrías ser uno de nosotros.**

Lo haces parecer como si fuéramos una secta –dijo Travis-

 **Y en cuanto lo sepas, sólo es cuestión de tiempo que también**

 **Ellos lo presientan, y entonces irán por ti.**

 **No digas que no estás avisado.**

A mí no me avisaron –dijo Nico-

Para la próxima dejo que te coma la manticora –dijo Percy-

Si es posible Hades palideció

Estas bien –pregunto Poseidón- palideciste

 **Me llamo Percy Jackson.**

Creí que era Peter Johnson –dijo Connor sintiendo orgulloso a Hermes-

 **Tengo doce años.**

Espera –interrumpió Teseo- tu primera misión fue a los 12 años

Percy se encogió de hombros

 **Hasta hace unos meses estudiaba interno en la academia Yancy, un colegio privado para niños con problemas, en el norte del estado de Nueva York.**

 **¿Soy un niño con problemas?**

Siii –fue el grito colectivo de todos los de su tiempo-

 **Sí.**

Ni tú lo puedes negar –dijo Annabeth-

 **Podríamos llamarlo así.**

 **Podría empezar en cualquier punto de mi corta y triste vida para dar prueba de ello, pero las cosas comenzaron a ir realmente mal en mayo del año pasado, cuando los alumnos de sexto curso fuimos de excursión a Manhattan: veintiocho críos tarados y dos profesores en un autobús escolar amarillo, en dirección al Museo Metropolitano de Arte a ver cosas griegas y romanas.**

Suena interesante –dijeron Athena y sus hijos-

Suena a tortura –dijeron Poseidón y sus hijos-

 **Ya lo sé: suena a tortura.**

 **La mayoría de las excursiones de Yancy lo eran. Pero el señor Brunner, nuestro profesor de latín, dirigía la excursión, así que tenía esperanzas. El señor Brunner era un tipo de mediana edad que iba en silla de ruedas motorizada. Le clareaba el cabello, lucía una barba desaliñada y una chaqueta de tweed raída que siempre olía a café.**

Eres tu Quirón –dijo Thalía-

Quirón solo asistió

No entiendo porque olías a café si tú tienes un serio problema con el chocolate –dijo Nico serio haciendo sonrojar al centauro-

 **Con ese aspecto, imposible adivinar que era guay, pero contaba historias y chistes y nos dejaba jugar en clase.**

Quirón así no se enseña –regaño Athena-

Era la mejor manera para que se interesara por la mitología –se defendió Quirón-

Cierto –dijeron ambos Percy- hey

 **También tenía una colección alucinante de armaduras y armas romanas, así que era el único profesor con el que no me dormía en clase.**

No se debe dormir en clase –regaño Athena-

Dicen que es mejor para aprender algo –dijo Percy-

 **Esperaba que el viaje saliera bien. Esperaba, por una vez, no meterme en problemas.**

Pides imposibles –dijo Nico-

 **Anda que no estaba equivocado.**

 **Verás, en las excursiones me pasan cosas malas. Como cuando en quinto fui al campo de batalla de Saratoga, donde tuve aquel accidente con el cañón de la guerra de la Independencia americana. Yo no estaba apuntando al autobús del colegio, pero por supuesto me expulsaron igualmente.**

Todos empezaron a reír

A quien apuntabas –pregunto Apolo-

A una fea estatua que estaba en la entrada -dijo el joven Percy-

Pero no es raro –dijo Percy- en enfrentamientos a distancia soy un asco soy mejor en uno frente a frente

 **Y antes de aquello, en cuarto curso, durante la visita a las instalaciones de la piscina para tiburones en Marine World, le di a la palanca equivocada en la pasarela y nuestra clase acabó dándose un chapuzón inesperado.**

Que paso ahí -pregunto Frank-

Me estaba poniendo nervioso –dijo el joven Percy- lugar al que iba todos los peces me seguían y cuando fui corriendo siguiendo a todos tropecé y le di a la palanca

Poseidón sonrío todas las criaturas lo seguían reconociéndolo como hijo suyo

Después de 5 minutos por fin pudieron seguir leyendo

 **Y la anterior… Bueno, te haces una idea, ¿verdad?**

No sigue contando –dijeron los Stoll y los Leo

Luego les cuento más –dijo el joven Percy-

 **En aquella excursión estaba decidido a portarme bien.**

Tu portarte bien –dijo Thalía- imposible

 **Durante todo el viaje a la ciudad soporté a Nancy Bobofit, la pelirroja pecosa y cleptómana que le lanzaba a mi mejor amigo, Grover, trocitos de sándwich de mantequilla de cacahuete y kétchup al cogote.**

Los amigos de Grover gruñeron

 **Grover era un blanco fácil. Era canijo y lloraba cuando se sentía frustrado. Debía de haber repetido varios cursos, porque era el único en sexto con acné y una pelusilla incipiente en la barbilla. Además, estaba lisiado. Tenía un justificante que lo eximía de la clase de Educación Física durante el resto de su vida, ya que padecía una enfermedad muscular en las piernas. Caminaba raro, como si cada paso le doliera;**

Claro era mi coartada –dijo orgulloso el sátiro-

 **Pero que eso no te engañe: tendrías que verlo correr el día que tocaba enchilada en la cafetería.**

Excelente coartada y más si hay enchiladas –dijo Leo haciendo sonrojar a Grover-

 **En cualquier caso, Nancy Bobofit estaba tirándole trocitos de sándwich que se le quedaban pegados en el pelo castaño y rizado, y sabía que yo no podía hacer nada porque ya estaba en periodo de prueba. El director me había amenazado**

QUEEE? –gritaron varios-

Quien se atreve a amenazarte –dijo Thalía-

Si me permitieran seguir –dijo Malcom con respeto y temor y no era para menos era la hija de uno de los 3 grandes-

 **El director me había amenazado con expulsión temporal si algo malo, vergonzoso o siquiera medianamente entretenido sucedía en aquella salida.**

 **—** **Voy a matarla —murmuré.**

Hazlo –grito Ares y sus hijos-

 **Grover intentó calmarme.**

Le pierdes toda la diversión –dijo Ares aburrido-

 **—** **No pasa nada. Me gusta la mantequilla de cacahuete.**

Pero no creo que sea bueno para el pelo –dijo Afrodita-

 **—** **Esquivó otro pedazo del almuerzo de Nancy.**

 **—** **Hasta aquí hemos llegado.**

Por fin algo de diversión –dijo Ares aburrido-

 **—** **Empecé a ponerme en pie, pero Grover volvió a hundirme en mi asiento.**

Le quitas la emoción –dijo Ares-

 **—** **Ya estás en periodo de prueba —me recordó—. Sabes a quién van a culpar si pasa algo.**

Aunque no hubiera sido culpa mía me la hubieran echado –dijo el joven Percy-

 **Echando la vista atrás, ojalá hubiera tumbado a Nancy Bobofit de un tortazo en aquel preciso instante.**

 **La expulsión temporal no habría sido nada en comparación con el lío en que estaba a punto de meterme.**

Poseidón vio a sus hijos preocupado

 **El señor Brunner conducía la visita al museo.**

 **Él iba delante, en su silla de ruedas, guiándonos por las enormes y resonantes galerías, a través de estatuas de mármol y vitrinas de cristal llenas de cerámica roja y negra súper vieja.**

 **Me parecía flipante que todo aquello hubiese sobrevivido más de dos mil o tres mil años.**

De hecho han durado más –dijo Athena-

 **Nos reunió alrededor de una columna de piedra de casi cuatro metros de altura con una gran esfinge encima, y empezó a contarnos que había sido un monumento mortuorio, una estela, de una chica de nuestra edad. Nos habló de los relieves de sus costados. Yo intentaba prestar atención, porque parecía realmente interesante,**

Espera estas bien –dijo Thalía-

Si porque –dijo Percy mientras Nico le ponía un termómetro en la boca- de donde sacaste eso

El bolsillo de Will –dijo Nico como si nada-

Will busco en su bolsillo dicho termómetro

Que a ti te guste algo con lo que aprendas es demasiado raro –dijo Thalía-

 **Pero los demás hablaban sin parar, y cuando les decía que se callaran, la otra profesora acompañante, la señora Dodds, me miraba mal.**

Porque solo quería aprender –dijo Deméter

 **La señora Dodds era una profesora de matemáticas procedente de Georgia que siempre llevaba cazadora de cuero, aunque era menuda y rondaba los cincuenta años. Tenía un aspecto tan fiero que parecía dispuesta a plantarte la Harley en la taquilla. Había llegado a Yancy a mitad de curso, cuando nuestra anterior profesora de matemáticas sufrió un ataque de nervios.**

Tuviste algo que ver con el ataque de nervios –pregunto Nico-

No –dijo el joven Percy

 **Desde el primer día, la señora Dodds adoró a Nancy Bobofit y a mí me clasificó como un engendro del demonio.**

Pero el engendro del demonio es otro –dijo Thalía viendo discretamente a Nico-

 **Me señalaba con un dedo retorcido y me decía «y ahora, cariño», súper dulce, y yo sabía que a continuación me castigaría a quedarme después de clase.**

Hades vio a Poseidón con algo de miedo pensando de lo que era capaz si sus sospechas eran ciertas

 **Una vez, tras haberme obligado a borrar respuestas de viejos libros de ejercicios de matemáticas hasta medianoche, le dije a Grover que no creía que la señora Dodds fuera humana. Se quedó mirándome,**

 **Muy serio, y me respondió: «Tienes toda la razón.»**

Hablaste de más –dijo Annabeth-

 **El señor Brunner seguía hablando del arte funerario griego.**

 **Al final, Nancy Bobofit se burló de una figura desnuda cincelada en la estela**

Talvez si me encargo de que ningún hombre quiera estar con ella –susurro Afrodita-

 **Y yo le espeté:**

 **—** **¿Te quieres callar?**

 **—** **Me salió más alto de lo que pretendía.**

 **El grupo entero soltó risitas y el profesor interrumpió su disertación.**

 **—** **Señor Jackson —dijo—, ¿tiene algún comentario que hacer?**

 **Me puse como un tomate y contesté:**

 **—** **No, señor.**

 **El señor Brunner señaló una de las imágenes de la estela.**

 **—** **A lo mejor puede decirnos qué representa esa imagen.**

10 dracmas a que no sabe –dijo Ares-

Hecho –respondió Apolo-

 **Miré el relieve y sentí alivio porque de hecho lo reconocía.**

Paga –dijo Apolo estirando la mano a lo que Ares refunfuño-

 **—** **Ése es Cronos devorando a sus hijos, ¿no?**

Tenía algo que ser esa –dijo Hestia-

Era la que seguía mi señora –se disculpó Quirón-

 **—** **Sí —repuso él—. E hizo tal cosa por…**

 **—** **Bueno… —Escarbé en mi cerebro—. Cronos era el rey dios y…**

REY DIOS –grito Zeus-

Perdón pero no es como si los dioses se hubieran comido a sus hijos para que no lo destronaran –dijo el joven Percy-

Zeus se quedó callado para diversión de Hades y Poseidón

 **—** **¿Dios?**

 **—** **Titán —me corregí—. Y… y no confiaba en sus hijos, que eran dioses. Así que Cronos… esto… se los comió, ¿no? Pero su mujer escondió al pequeño Zeus y le dio a cambio una piedra. Y después, cuando Zeus creció, engañó a su padre para que vomitara a sus hermanos y hermanas…**

 **—** **¡Puaj! —dijo una chica a mis espaldas.**

 **—…** **así que hubo una gran lucha entre dioses y titanes —proseguí—, y los dioses ganaron.**

Espera –interrumpió Ares- años maravillosos de hermosa guerra y lo resumen en menos de 4 renglones hasta para mí es un ultraje

Por mi está bien –dijo Hestia-

 **Algunas risitas.**

 **Detrás de mí, Nancy Bobofit cuchicheó con una amiga:**

 **—** **Menudo rollo. ¿Para qué va a servirnos en la vida real? Ni que en nuestras solicitudes de empleo fuera a poner: «Por favor, explique por qué Cronos se comió a sus hijos.»**

 **—** **¿Y para qué, señor Jackson —insistió Brunner, parafraseando la excelente pregunta de la señorita Bobofit—, hay que saber esto en la vida real?**

 **—** **Te han pillado —murmuró Grover.**

 **—** **Cierra el pico —siseó Nancy, con la cara aún más roja que su pelo.**

 **Por lo menos habían pillado también a Nancy. El señor Brunner era el único que la sorprendía diciendo maldades. Tenía radares por orejas.**

Orejas de caballos –dijo Leo haciendo sonrojar al centauro-

 **Pensé en su pregunta y me encogí de hombros.**

 **—** **No lo sé, señor.**

 **—** **Ya veo.**

 **—** **Brunner pareció decepcionado—. Bueno, señor Jackson, ha salido medio airoso. Es cierto que Zeus le dio a Cronos una mezcla de mostaza y vino que le hizo expulsar a sus otros cinco hijos, que al ser dioses inmortales habían estado viviendo y creciendo sin ser digeridos en el estómago del titán. Los dioses derrotaron a su padre, lo cortaron en pedazos con su propia hoz y desperdigaron los restos por el Tártaro, la parte más oscura del inframundo. Bien, ya es la hora del almuerzo. Señora Dodds, ¿podría conducirnos a la salida?**

 **La clase empezó a salir, las chicas conteniéndose el estómago, y los chicos a empujones y actuando como merluzos.**

Hombres –dijeron Artemisa y sus cazadoras-

 **Grover y yo nos disponíamos a seguirlos cuando el profesor exclamó:**

 **—** **¡Señor Jackson!**

 **Lo sabía.**

 **Le dije a Grover que se fuera y me volví hacia Brunner.**

 **—** **¿Señor?**

 **—** **Tenía una mirada que no te dejaba escapar: ojos castaño intenso que podrían tener mil años y haberlo visto todo.**

Eres muy observador –dijo Hestia-

Puede que sea viejo y ver muchas cosas pero no todo –dijo Quirón

 **—** **Debes aprender la respuesta a mi pregunta —me dijo.**

 **—** **¿La de los titanes?**

 **—** **La de la vida real. Y también cómo se aplican a ella tus estudios.**

 **—** **Ah.**

 **—** **Lo que vas a aprender de mí es de importancia vital. Espero que lo trates como se merece. Sólo voy a aceptar de ti lo mejor, Percy Jackson.**

Desde ese momento Quirón sabía lo importante que ibas a ser –dijo Thalía-

 **Quería enfadarme, pues aquel tipo sabía cómo presionarme de verdad. Verás, quiero decir que sí, que molaban los días de competición, esos en que se disfrazaba con una armadura romana y gritaba**

 **«¡Adelante!», y nos desafiaba, espada contra tiza, a que corriéramos a la pizarra y nombráramos a todas las personas griegas y romanas que vivieron alguna vez, a sus madres y a los dioses que adoraban. Pero Brunner esperaba que yo lo hiciera tan bien como los demás, a pesar de que soy disléxico y poseo un trastorno por déficit de atención y jamás he pasado de un aprobado…**

Y así quiere ser un gran héroe –dijo Athena despectivamente a lo que el joven Percy bajo la cabeza-

Madre –dijo Annabeth- una calificación no define a una persona aparte su grado de dislexia y TDHA es superior al que nuestro

La joven Annabeth se sorprendió un poco al ver cómo defendía al recién llegado

 **No; no esperaba que fuera tan bueno como los demás: esperaba que fuera mejor. Y yo simplemente no podía aprenderme todos aquellos nombres y hechos, y mucho menos deletrearlos correctamente.**

 **Murmuré algo acerca de esforzarme más mientras él dedicaba una triste mirada a la estela, como si hubiera estado en el funeral de la chica.**

Si lo estuve –dijo Quirón serio-

 **Me dijo que saliera y tomase mi almuerzo.**

 **La clase se reunió en la escalinata de la fachada, desde donde se podía contemplar el tráfico de la Quinta Avenida. Se avecinaba una enorme tormenta, con las nubes más negras que había visto nunca sobre la ciudad.**

Y lo seguiré haciendo hasta que me regrese mi rayo –dijo Zeus señalando a Poseidón cómo niño chiquito-

Yo no tengo tu estúpido rayo –dijo Poseidón-

 **Supuse que sería efecto del calentamiento global o algo así, porque el tiempo en Nueva York había sido más bien rarito desde Navidad. Habíamos sufrido brutales tormentas de nieve, inundaciones e incendios provocados por rayos. No me habría sorprendido que fuese un huracán.**

 **Nadie más pareció reparar en ello. Algunos chicos apedreaban palomas con trocitos de cookies.**

Y yo me encargare que no vuelvan a tocar a mis preciadas palomas –dijo Afrodita-

 **Nancy Bobofit intentaba robar algo del monedero de una mujer y, evidentemente, la señora Dodds hacía la vista gorda.**

 **Grover y yo estábamos sentados en el borde de una fuente, alejados de los demás. Pensábamos que así no todo el mundo sabría qué pertenecíamos a aquella escuela: la escuela de los pringados y los raritos que no encajaban en ningún otro sitio.**

 **—** **¿Castigado? —me preguntó Grover.**

 **—** **Qué va. Brunner no me castiga. Pero me gustaría que aflojara de vez en cuando. Quiero decir… no soy ningún genio.**

Ahora si –dijo Annabeth- bueno en lo que cabe-

Bueno lo tomare como un cumplido –dijo Percy-

 **Grover guardó silencio. Entonces, cuando pensé que iba a soltarme algún reconfortante comentario filosófico, me preguntó:**

 **—** **¿Puedo comerme tu manzana?**

Muy filosófico –dijeron los Stoll haciendo sonrojar al satito-

 **Tampoco tenía demasiado apetito, así que se la di.**

Estas seguro que estas bien –dijo Nico-

Si porque –dijo Percy-

Primero quieres aprender algo –dijo Thalía-

Y después no quieres comer –dijo Nico- cuando tú comes como por 5 personas-

Enserio comes tanto –pregunto Drew- como le haces para tener ese físico

Mama dice que tengo un rápido metabolismo –dijo Percy sonriendo-

Tú tienes algo más que un rápido metabolismo para comer de esa manera –dijo Annabeth besando su mejilla-

 **Observé la corriente de taxis que bajaban por la Quinta Avenida y pensé en el apartamento de mi madre, a sólo unas calles de allí.**

 **No la veía desde Navidad. Me entraron ganas de subir a un taxi que me llevara a casa. Me abrazaría y se alegraría de verme,**

Pensamientos ególatras y egoístas como todos los hombres –dijo Artemisa-

 **Pero también se sentiría decepcionada y me miraría de aquella manera. Me devolvería directamente a Yancy, me recordaría que tenía que esforzarme más, aunque aquélla era mi sexta escuela en seis años y probablemente fueran a expulsarme otra vez. Era incapaz de volver a soportar esa mirada.**

Artemisa se quedó callada –puede que sea diferente- pensó

 **El señor Brunner aparcó su vehículo al final de la rampa para paralíticos. Masticaba apio mientras leía una novela en rústica. En la parte trasera de la silla tenía encajada una sombrilla roja, lo que la hacía parecer una mesita de terraza motorizada.**

Todos los hijos de Hefestos empezaron a sacar libretas y hacer planos para orgullo de su padre

 **Me disponía a abrir mi sándwich cuando Nancy Bobofit apareció con sus desagradables amigas —supongo que se habría cansado de desplumar a los turistas—, y tiró la mitad de su almuerzo a medio comer sobre el regazo de Grover.**

Los amigos de Grover tenían miradas que daban miedo asustando a todos sobre todo la mirada de lobo que ponía Percy

 **—** **Vaya, mira quién está aquí.**

 **—** **Me sonrió con los dientes torcidos. Tenía pecas naranja, como si alguien le hubiera pintado las mejillas con espray.**

Pero si es toda una belleza –dijo Afrodita sarcástica-

 **Intenté mantener la calma. El consejero de la escuela me había dicho un millón de veces: «Cuenta hasta diez, controla tu mal genio.»**

Y lo máximo que eh alcanzado contar ha sido hasta 5 –dijo el joven Percy-

No te preocupes ahora solo alcanzo hasta 3 –dijo Percy divertido-

 **Pero yo estaba tan cabreado que me quedé en blanco. Y a continuación oí un revuelo y estrépito de agua.**

Hades volteo la vista hacia Poseidón y este hacia como si nada hubiera pasado mientras silbaba una canción

 **No recuerdo haberla tocado, pero lo siguiente que vi fue a Nancy**

 **Sentada de culo en medio de la fuente, gritando:**

 **—** **¡Percy me ha empujado! ¡Ha sido él!**

 **La señora Dodds se materializó a nuestro lado.**

Espera se materializo –dijo Orión- esos son indicios de monstruos

 **Algunos chicos cuchicheaban:**

 **—** **¿Has visto…?**

 **—…** **el agua…**

 **—…** **la ha arrastrado…**

 **No sabía de qué hablaban, pero sí sabía que había vuelto a meterme en problemas.**

Otra vez –dijeron ambos Percy a la vez-

Eso da cosa –dijo Thalía-

 **En cuanto la profesora se aseguró de que la pobrecita Nancy estaba bien y le hubo prometido una**

 **Camiseta nueva en la tienda del museo, se centró en mí. Había un resplandor triunfal en sus ojos, como**

 **Si por fin yo hubiese hecho algo que ella llevaba esperando todo el semestre.**

 **—** **Y ahora, cariño…**

 **—** **Lo sé —musité—. Un mes borrando libros de ejercicios.**

Nunca intentes adivinar el castigo –gritaron la cabaña 11 junto a Hermes-

 **—** **Pero no acerté.**

 **—** **Ven conmigo —ordenó la mujer.**

 **—** **¡Espere! —Intervino Grover—. He sido yo. Yo la he empujado.**

 **Me quedé mirándolo, perplejo. No podía creer que intentara encubrirme. A Grover la señora Dodds le daba un miedo de muerte. Ella lo miró con tanto desdén que a Grover le tembló la barbilla.**

 **—** **Me parece que no, señor Underwood —replicó.**

 **—** **Pero…**

 **—** **Usted-se-queda-aquí.**

 **Grover me miró con desesperación.**

 **—** **No te preocupes —le dije—. Gracias por intentarlo.**

 **—** **Bien, cariño —ladró la profesora—. ¡En marcha!**

 **Nancy Bobofit dejó escapar una risita.**

 **Yo le lancé mi mirada de luego-te-asesino**

Ohoh –dijeron todos los del futuro-

Esa chica está muerta –dijo Thalía divertida-

O por favor –dijo Ares- no puede ser para tanto

La de hace un rato –dijo Nico- no fue nada a comparación de la mirada de te mato-

 **Y me volví dispuesto a enfrentarme a aquella bruja, pero ya**

 **No estaba allí. Se hallaba en la entrada del museo, en lo alto de la escalinata, dándome prisas con gestos de impaciencia.**

 **¿Cómo había llegado allí tan rápido?**

 **Suelo tener momentos como ése, cuando mi cerebro parece quedarse dormido, y lo siguiente que ocurre es que me he perdido algo, como si una pieza de puzzle se hubiera caído del universo y me dejará mirando el vacío detrás. El consejero del colegio me dijo que era una consecuencia del THDA, Trastorno Hiperactivo del Déficit de Atención: mi cerebro malinterpretando las cosas.**

 **Yo no estaba tan seguro.**

Tienes buenos instintos –dijo Poseidón-

Percy sonrió mientras el joven Percy se sentía extrañamente bien

 **Me dirigí hacia la señora Dodds.**

 **A mitad de camino me volví para mirar a Grover. Estaba pálido, dejándose los ojos entre el señor Brunner y yo, como si quisiera que éste reparara en lo que estaba sucediendo, pero Brunner seguía absorto en su novela.**

Quirón –dijo Poseidón serio-

En todo momento vi lo que estaba pasando –se defendió Quirón- pero pensé que sería muy sospechoso si iba con el

 **Miré de nuevo hacia arriba. La muy bruja había vuelto a desaparecer. Ya estaba dentro del edificio, al final del vestíbulo.**

Te dices el mayor héroe y no te das cuenta que es un monstruo –dijo Heracles-

El joven Percy bajo la mirada

Haber Tontules en ese momento no sabía que los monstruos mitológicos existían porque fue hasta mucho después me entere que era un semidiós –dijo Percy serio- así que si no vas a hacer comentarios inteligentes mejor cállate

A mí no me calla ningún niño de mami y menos un indeterminado demostrando que su padre no lo quiere –dijo Heracles molesto-

Todos los indeterminados bajaron la cabeza tristes

Por lo menos mi madre si me quería y no me abandono en un bosque a mi suerte –dijo Percy sin moverse a lo que Heracles se quedó callado para asombro de varios y diversión de otros- y para tu mayor información yo si estoy determinado solo que en estos momentos todavía no lo ha hecho

El joven Percy sonrió su padre si lo reconocería

Aparte hay veces que los dioses no reconocen a sus hijos por seguridad –dijo Percy tranquilo- cosa que no apruebo

 **«Vale —pensé—. Me obligará a comprarle a Nancy una camiseta nueva en la tienda de regalos.»**

Que dijimos de adivinar los castigos –dijo Hermes serio-

 **Pero al parecer no era ése el plan.**

 **Nos adentramos en el museo. Cuando por fin la alcancé, estábamos de nuevo en la sección grecorromana. Salvo nosotros, la galería estaba desierta.**

Qué casualidad –dijo Apolo-

 **Ella permanecía de brazos cruzados frente a un enorme friso de mármol de los dioses griegos. Hacía un ruido muy raro con la garganta, como si gruñera. Pero incluso sin ese ruido yo habría estado nervioso.**

 **Ya es bastante malo quedarse a solas con un profesor, no digamos con la señora Dodds. Había algo en la manera en que miraba el friso, como si quisiera pulverizarlo…**

 **—** **Has estado dándonos problemas, cariño —dijo.**

 **Opté por la opción segura y respondí:**

Desde cuando haces lo seguro –pregunto Thalía-

Desde la vez que fui a Paris –dijo Percy sonriendo junto a Annabeth-

Y cuando fuiste –pregunto Piper-

Un mes después de Manhattan –dijo encogiéndose de hombros- el mejor día de mi vida mejor dicho mejor noche de mi vida –susurro a Annabeth a lo que ella sonrió-

 **—** **Sí, señora.**

Espera –interrumpió Nico- respetas a un monstruo pero no a los dioses

QUE –grito Zeus enojado-

Percy respeta a quien realmente se lo merece –dijo Annabeth-

Si les sirve de consuelo respeto a Poseidón –dijo Percy-

Poseidón sonrió

A Hades –siguió hablando Percy-

Hades lo miro extrañado eran pocos los que lo respetaban y lo admitían en publico

Hestia –señalo-

Hestia sonrió

Artemisa –dijo sonriendo-

Artemisa solo lo vio

Apolo –dijo tranquilo-

Haces bien –dijo Apolo con orgullo-

Y creo que con el que me llevo mejor es con Hermes –dijo muy tranquilo-

Hermes sonrió

 **Se estiró los puños de la cazadora de cuero.**

 **—** **¿Creías realmente que te saldrías con la tuya?**

 **—** **Su mirada iba más allá del enfado. Era perversa.**

 **«Es una profesora —pensé nervioso—, así que no puede hacerme daño.»**

Pues una profesora no pero un monstruo –dijo Nico- y con lo que te odia

 **—** **Me… me esforzaré más, señora —dije.**

 **Un trueno sacudió el edificio.**

Porque siempre te tienes que hacer notar –dijo Poseidón tranquilo-

 **—** **No somos idiotas, Percy Jackson —prosiguió ella—. Descubrirte sólo era cuestión de tiempo.**

 **Confiesa, y sufrirás menos dolor.**

 **¿De qué hablaba? Quizá los profesores habían encontrado el alijo ilegal de caramelos que vendía en mí dormitorio.**

Tienes las aptitudes para ser un hijo mío –dijo Hermes-

-El joven Percy vio a Hermes- *será mi padre* -pensó-

Pero no lo eres talvez legado –término de decir-

-Percy se encogió de hombros- no estoy seguro

Una hoja salió de la fogata cayendo a los pies de Percy la agarro y se rasco la cabeza

Que sucede –pregunto Annabeth-

Aquí dice que soy legado de 3 dioses –dijo viendo la nota-

Eso es casi imposible –dijo Octavian-

No dice que dioses –pregunto Jason-

No pero dice que dos del lado romano y uno del lado griego –dijo Percy serio-

No dice quienes fueron tus antepasados –pregunto Afrodita-

No pero dice que en un par de capítulos los traerán –dijo doblando la nota- pero eso explicaría porque entiendo tanto el griego como el latín

Sigue leyendo –dijo Zeus-

Si señor –dijo Malcom-

 **O quizá se habían dado cuenta de que había sacado la redacción sobre Tom Sawyer de internet sin leerme siquiera el libro y ahora iban a quitarme la nota.**

 **O peor aún,**

Que podría ser peor que te quiten una nota –dijo Leo-

 **Me harían leer el libro.**

Annabeth golpeo a Percy –es un buen libro-

Si es peor yo prefiero que me quiten mi nota a leerlo –dijo el joven Leo-

Todos los hijos de Athena lo vieron mal

Ustedes también lo harían si tuvieran mi grado de TDHA –dijo Leo-

Los hijos de Hefestos tienen peores grados de TDHA solo superados por los hijos de los 3 grandes–dijo Quirón-

A qué se debe eso –pregunto la joven Piper-

Los hijos de Hefestos siempre están haciendo planos o construyendo algo –dijo Quirón tranquilo- por si no se han dado cuenta desde que empezaron a leer todos han estado haciendo algo y en el caso de los 3 grandes ellos están más propensos a los monstruos y por eso sus genes tienden a estar más despiertos en el momento de la batalla sigue leyendo

 **—** **¿Y bien? —insistió.**

 **—** **Señora, yo no…**

 **—** **Se te ha acabado el tiempo —siseó entre dientes.**

 **Entonces ocurrió la cosa más rara del mundo: los ojos empezaron a brillarle como carbones en una barbacoa, se le alargaron los dedos y se transformaron en garras, su cazadora se derritió hasta convertirse en enormes alas coriáceas… Me quedé estupefacto. Aquella mujer no era humana. Era una criatura horripilante con alas de murciélago, zarpas y la boca llena de colmillos amarillentos, y quería hacerme trizas…**

Una furia –dijo Poseidón demasiado serio- mandaste una furia a un niño

Tengo mis razones para haberla mandado –dijo Hades con la misma seriedad- te molesta acaso

Poseidón se quedó callado viendo de reojo al joven Percy

 **Y de pronto las cosas se tornaron aún más extrañas: el señor Brunner, que un minuto antes estaba fuera del museo, apareció en la galería y me lanzó un bolígrafo.**

Un bolígrafo –pregunto Teseo confundido-

Un bolígrafo muy especial –dijo Percy-

Que es un bolígrafo –pregunto Teseo-

Son objetos de escritura –dijo Quirón sacando uno de su bolsillo y dándoselo-

Teseo lo vio curioso

 **—** **¡Agárralo, Percy! —gritó.**

 **La señora Dodds se abalanzó sobre mí.**

 **Con un gemido, la esquivé y sentí sus garras rasgar el aire junto a mi oreja.**

Ambos Percy se llevaron la mano a la oreja

 **Atrapé el bolígrafo al vuelo y en ese momento se convirtió en una espada. Era la espada de bronce del señor Brunner, la que usaba el día de las competiciones.**

Podías verla a pesar de la niebla –dijo Quirón algo sorprendido-

 **La señora Dodds se volvió hacia mí con una mirada asesina.**

 **Mis rodillas parecían de gelatina y las manos me temblaban tanto que casi se me cae la espada.**

Debilucho –dijo Heracles enojado pero varios lo vieron mal-

 **—** **¡Muere, cariño! —rugió, y voló directamente hacia mí.**

 **Me invadió el pánico e instintivamente blandí la espada.**

Hace siglos que no nacía un guerrero natural –dijo Ares-

Y por eso Percy es el mejor espadachín de los últimos 300 años –dijo Annabeth-

Pero ese es el título de Luke –dijo un miembro de la cabaña de Hermes-

Era hasta que el llego –dijo Thalía-

 **La hoja de metal le dio en el hombro y atravesó su cuerpo como si estuviera relleno de aire. ¡Chsss! La señora Dodds explotó en una nube de polvo amarillo y se volatilizó en el acto, sin dejar nada aparte de un intenso olor a azufre, un alarido moribundo y un frío malvado alrededor, como si sus ojos encendidos siguieran observándome.**

La mayoría de los mestizos se estremecieron pensando en su primer monstruo

 **Estaba solo. Y en mi mano sólo tenía un bolígrafo.**

Aun te afecta la niebla –dijo Hestia-

 **El señor Brunner había desaparecido. No había nadie excepto yo. Aún me temblaban las manos. Mi almuerzo debía de estar contaminado con hongos alucinógenos o algo así.**

 **¿Me lo había imaginado todo?**

No tengo tanta imaginación –dijo el joven Percy-

Si la tienes pero no es el caso –dijo Thalía-

 **Regresé fuera.**

 **Había empezado a lloviznar.**

 **Grover seguía sentado junto a la fuente, con un mapa del museo extendido sobre su cabeza. Nancy Bobofit también estaba allí, aún empapada por su bañito en la fuente, cuchicheando con sus compinches. Cuando me vio, me dijo:**

 **—** **Espero que la señora Kerr te haya dado unos buenos azotes en el culo.**

Quien –dijeron Poseidón y sus hijos

 **—** **¿Quién? —pregunté.**

Varios rieron ante la coincidencia hasta un ciego vería el parecido entre Poseidón y Percy

 **—** **Nuestra profesora, lumbrera.**

 **Parpadeé. No teníamos ninguna profesora que se llamara así. Le dije de qué estaba hablando, pero ella se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco y darse la vuelta. Le pregunté a Grover por la señora Dodds.**

 **—** **¿Quién? —preguntó, y como vaciló un instante y no me miró a los ojos, pensé que pretendía tomarme el pelo.**

Ahora si sátiro –dijo Hermes muy serio- a partir de mañana iras a mi cabaña a tomar clase con mis hijos

Travis y Connor sonrieron maliciosamente a lo que el pobre sátiro trago saliva

 **—** **No es gracioso, tío —le dije—. Esto es grave.**

 **Resonaron truenos sobre nuestras cabezas.**

 **El señor Brunner seguía sentado bajo su sombrilla roja, leyendo su libro, como si no se hubiera movido. Me acerqué a él. Levantó la mirada, algo distraído.**

 **—** **Ah, mi bolígrafo. Le agradecería, señor Jackson, que en el futuro trajera su propio utensilio de escritura.**

Muy bien Quirón espero no lo eches a perder -dijo Hermes-

 **Se lo tendí. Ni siquiera había reparado en que seguía sosteniéndolo.**

 **—** **Señor —dije—, ¿dónde está la señora Dodds?**

 **El me miró con aire inexpresivo.**

 **—** **¿Quién?-**

 **—** **La otra acompañante. La señora Dodds, la profesora e introducción al álgebra.**

 **Frunció el entrecejo y se inclinó hacia delante, con gesto de ligera preocupación.**

 **—** **Percy, no hay ninguna señora Dodds en esta excursión. Que yo sepa, jamás ha habido ninguna señora Dodds en la academia Yancy. ¿Te encuentras bien?**

Bien Quirón eres bueno para mentir –dijo Hermes sonriendo-

Aquí termina el capítulo –dijo Malcom cerrando el Libro- quien lee

Yo –dijo Lacy a lo que Malcom le dio el libro sonriendo-

* * *

espero les haya gustado  
porque creen que Paul se quedo viendo a Athena


	2. Tres ancianas tejen los calcetines de la

Eh aquí el segundo capítulo espero les guste

* * *

Dos personas salieron de la hoguera

Preséntense –dijo Hestia con una sonrisa-

Clarisse La Rue –dijo una joven alta y corpulenta de cabellos castaños y ojos marrones tenía un corte de pelo corto y desigual- hija de Ares y líder de cabaña

Chris Rodríguez –dijo un joven hispano de cabellos negros y ojos marrones- hijo de Hermes

Ambos tomaron un vaso

Enserio porque tenemos que leer la historia del sesos de alga –dijo Clarisse-

Pues si por mi fuera leeríamos algo más interesante como no se la serie de sobrenatural* –dijo Nico- pero como no tenemos suerte tenemos que leer la historia del sesos de alga

Terminemos este capítulo y a dormir –dijo Quirón tranquilo- Lacy por favor

 **Capítulo 2: Tres ancianas tejen los calcetines de la muerte** –leyó Lacy extrañada mientras Poseidón palideció tragando saliva pensando en su hijo preguntándose si su hijo vio a las Moiras-

 **Estaba acostumbrado a tener experiencias raras de vez en cuando, pero solían terminar pronto.**

Cosa que ya no es raro –dijo Percy sonriendo- ahora me pasan tantos pero ahora son más mortales

Poseidón estaba a punto de esconder a su hijo en su palacio

 **Aquella alucinación veinticuatro horas al día, siete días a la semana, era más de lo que podía soportar. Durante el resto del curso, el colegio entero pareció dispuesto a jugármela.**

La niebla –dijo Hazel-

 **Los estudiantes se comportaban como si estuvieran convencidos de que la señora Kerr —una rubia alegre que no había visto en mi vida hasta que subió al autobús al final de aquella excursión— era nuestra profesora de introducción al álgebra desde Navidad.**

 **De vez en cuando yo sacaba a colación a la señora Dodds, buscando pillarlos en falso, pero se quedaban mirándome como si fuera un psicópata.**

Algo completamente normal –dijo Thalía

Quienes ver qué tan psicópata puedo llegar a ser –dijo poniendo una mirada de lobo espantando a casi todos-

Y quieres ver qué tan psicópata puedo llegar a ser yo –dijo Nico poniendo una mirada que bien podía hacerle competencia a la de Percy preocupando aún más a Bianca-

 **Hasta el punto de que casi acabé creyéndolos: la señora Dodds nunca había existido.**

 **Casi.**

Apuesto 50 dracmas a que es Grover –dijo Travis-

Hay por favor todo mundo sabe que es Grover –dijo Connor

 **Grover no podía engañarme. Cuando le mencionaba el nombre Dodds, vacilaba una fracción de segundo antes de asegurar que no existía.**

Sin falta –dijo Hermes- chicos ya saben que hacer

 **Pero yo sabía que mentía.**

 **Algo estaba pasando. Algo había ocurrido en el museo.**

 **No tenía demasiado tiempo para pensar en ello**

Acaso piensas –dijo Heracles burlonamente-

Más que tu si –dijo Percy tranquilo-

Cuidado con lo que dices –dijo arrogantemente- estás hablando con un dios

Puede que seas un dios –dijo Percy sin levantarse- pero como has visto si no respeto a Zeus crees que respetare a un diosecillo menor que tiene aires de grandeza

Ya quisieras tu ser un dios –dijo Heracles serio-

De ser un semidiós y preocuparme por los que quiero a ser un dios y solo preocuparme por mis problemas–dijo de manera tranquila- prefiero ser un semidiós

Suficiente ustedes dos –dijo Hestia- recuerden su juramento

Heracles solo volteo la cabeza mientras Percy se disculpó con Hestia

 **Durante el día, pero por la noche las terribles visiones de la señora Dodds con garras y alas coriáceas me despertaban entre sudores fríos.**

Siempre pasa con el primer monstruo –dijo Clarisse-

Después te acostumbras -dijo el joven Jason-

 **El clima seguía enloquecido, cosa que no mejoraba mi ánimo.**

Pobre del idiota que se metió con Percy de mal humor –dijo Rachel-

 **Una noche, una tormenta reventó las ventanas de mi habitación.**

Recuerdo eso –dijo Grover- en ese momento todos nos levantamos sobresaltando pero Percy seguía acostado como si nada y después de varios minutos que no dejaban de hacer ruido Percy se levantó furioso y nos dijo a todos que no fuéramos lloricas y que dejaran dormir

 **Unos días más tarde, el mayor tornado que se recuerda en el valle del Hudson pasó a sólo ochenta kilómetros de la academia Yancy. Uno de los sucesos de actualidad que estudiamos en la clase de sociales fue el inusual número de aviones caídos en el Atlántico aquel año.**

Wow sí que son peleadores –dijo el joven Leo-

 **Empecé a sentirme malhumorado e irritable la mayor parte del tiempo. Mis notas bajaron de insuficiente a muy deficiente. Me peleé más con Nancy Bobofit y sus amigas**

Espera le pegaste a una mujer –dijo Phoebe-

No –dijo el Joven Percy- ellas les pedían a los chicos que me golpearan y con ellos si me peleaba yo nunca golpearía a una mujer y menos cuando fui criado por una

A menos que sea en defensa propia o este armada –dijo Percy-

 **Y en casi todas las clases acababa castigado en el pasillo.**

Estas demostrando ser un gran legado –dijo Hermes sonriendo- investigare de quien eres legado Quirón podría ver los expedientes

Claro señor –dijo Quirón tranquilo-

Bien pero antes –saco su caduceo- George Martha función cámara

Ni un por favor –se quejó Martha-

-Hermes sonrió un poco- si ya

Ricas ratas –dijo George-

Si ya les daré ratas –el caduceo se transformó en una pequeña cámara digital y tomo fotos de Sally y ambos Percy-

 **Al final, cuando el profesor de inglés, el señor Nicoll, me preguntó por millonésima vez cómo podía ser tan perezoso que ni siquiera estudiaba para los exámenes de deletrear, salté. Le llamé viejo ebrio.**

Athena junto a sus hijos empezaron a reír

 **No estaba seguro de qué significaba, pero sonaba bien.**

Tiempo después supe que significaba viejo borracho –dijo Percy riendo-

Todo el campamento empezó a reír

 **A la semana siguiente el director envió una carta a mi madre, dándole así rango oficial: el próximo año no sería invitado a volver a matricularme en la academia Yancy.**

Como cada año –dijo el joven Percy-

Todos los mestizos le dieron la razón

 **«Mejor —me dije—. Mejor.»**

 **Quería estar con mi madre en nuestro pequeño apartamento del Upper East Side,**

Eres un buen hijo –dijo Deméter-

Ambos Percy sonrieron

Solo espero que algún tío venga a secuestrarte y obligarte a casarte con el –dijo Deméter abrazando a Perséfone a lo que Hades solo rolo los ojos-

 **Aunque tuviera que ir al colegio público y soportar a mi detestable padrastro y sus estúpidas partidas de póquer.**

No sabía que jugara póquer –dijo Hazel viendo a Paul-

Yo no juego eso –dijo Paul tranquilo- de hecho no le encuentro ningún chiste

El joven Percy vio a Paul preguntándose porque le preguntaban a el

 **No obstante, había cosas de Yancy que echaría de menos. La vista de los bosques desde la ventana de mi dormitorio,**

Deméter y sus hijos sonrieron

 **El río Hudson en la distancia,**

Poseidón y sus hijos sonrieron

 **El aroma a pinos.**

Dionisio sonrió

 **Echaría de menos a Grover, que había sido un buen amigo,**

Grover sonrió

 **Aunque fuera un poco raro;**

No sé cómo tomar eso –dijo Grover-

Es que eres raro chico cabra –dijo Percy-

 **Me preocupaba cómo sobreviviría el año siguiente sin mí.**

Ya no iba a estar el próximo año –dijo Grover-

En ese momento yo no lo sabía –dijo el joven Percy-

 **También echaría de menos la clase de latín: las locas competiciones del señor Brunner y su fe en que yo podía hacerlo bien.**

Siempre tuve fe en ti –dijo Quirón- y por lo que veo no estoy equivocado –dijo viendo a Percy-

El joven Percy sonrió

 **Se acercaba la semana de exámenes, y sólo estudié para su asignatura.**

Me siento satisfecho que hicieras el intento –dijo Quirón-

Hay por favor no creo que tu estudies –dijo Thalía-

Si tengo un buen incentivo puedo estudiar cara de pino –dijo Percy- aunque lo odie

 **No había olvidado lo que Brunner me había dicho sobre que aquella asignatura era para mí una cuestión de vida o muerte. No sabía muy bien por qué, pero el caso es que empecé a creerlo.**

Lamentablemente nuestra vida es así –dijo Perseo-

 **La tarde antes de mi examen final, me sentí tan frustrado que lancé mi Guía Cambridge de mitología griega al otro lado del dormitorio.**

Eso no se le hace a los libros –grito toda la cabaña de Athena-

Eso no se hace –regaño Annabeth golpeando el hombro de Percy-

Son grandes fuentes de información –grito Malcom-

Y mucho más fiables que el internet –dijo otro búho-

Perdón –dijeron ambos Percy-

 **Las palabras habían empezado a desmadrarse en la página, a dar vueltas en mi cabeza y realizar giros chirriantes como si montaran en monopatín.**

Es muy frustrante cuando pasa eso –dijeron todos los mestizos-

 **No había manera de recordar la diferencia entre Quirón y Caronte, entre Polidectes y Polideuces.**

Ahora hasta los puedes describir verbal y físicamente –dijo Nico a lo que Poseidón volvió a palidecer y si eso seguía pasando bien podía hacerle competencia a Hades-

 **¿Y conjugar los verbos Latinos? Imposible.**

Pero aprendiste rápido –dijo Frank-

Pero yo no pude aprender griego antiguo –dijo Jason-

Percy tiene tanto sangre griega como romana –dijo Annabeth- y tú solo tienes sangre romana

Aunque no sabemos exactamente de quien es legado –dijo Reina- y también está el hecho de que es legado de 2 dioses

Si realmente quieres aprender nosotros te podemos enseñar –dijo Malcom-

Jason sonrió

 **Me paseé por la habitación a zancadas, como si tuviera hormigas dentro de la camisa.**

La cabaña de Hermes sonrió maliciosamente y todo el campamento se estremeció

 **Recordé la seria expresión de Brunner, su mirada de mil años. «Sólo voy a aceptar de ti lo mejor, Percy Jackson.»**

Siempre espero lo mejor de cada uno de mis alumnos –dijo Quirón-

 **Respiré hondo y recogí el libro de mitología.**

 **Nunca le había pedido ayuda a un profesor.**

Y porque hacerlo ahora –dijo Hermes-

 **Tal vez si hablaba con Brunner, podría darme unas pistas.**

 **Por lo menos tendría ocasión de disculparme por el muy deficiente que iba a sacar en su examen.**

De hecho fuiste el que tuvo mejor que todos –dijo Quirón-

Enserio –pregunto Rachel- te pago algo o que

La verdad contesto puras tonterías que tenía bastante sentido –dijo Quirón-

Como una tontería puede tener sentido –dijo Athena-

Unas de las preguntas fueron –dijo Quirón-

1) Cuando Athena y Poseidón tuvieron la disputa de quien se quedaba como patrón de lo que es Atenas que ofrecieron ambos dioses

2) Y que hubieras escogido tú

Sus respuestas fueron:

1) Athena el olivo y Poseidón una fuente de agua salada pero enserio no los entiendo porque eso y no mejor la Pizza o las hamburguesas saben mejor o por lo menos algo de tecnología porque yo con una televisión hubiera sido más que feliz

2) Si los atenienses hubieran tenido un poco más de inteligencia hubieran tomado el agua así la separarían obteniendo agua potable y sal y con esta ultima la hubieran usado para cocinar y como conservador de alimentos

Poseidón y sus hijos sonrieron mientras todos los mestizos pensaron que su lógica era muy cierta

Pero todavía no termino –dijo Quirón- además el olivo sabe feo si Athena hubiera ofrecido la pizza tendría más sentido

Como te acuerdas –pregunto Grover-

Porque eran argumentos muy validos además que no pare de reírme a medida que lo iba calificando

 **No quería abandonar la academia Yancy y que él pensara que no lo había intentado.**

Con tu examen nunca hubiera pensado que no te esforzabas –dijo Quirón-

Ambos Percy solo sonrieron

 **Bajé hasta los despachos de los profesores. La mayoría se encontraban vacíos y a oscuras, pero la puerta del señor Brunner estaba entreabierta y la luz se derramaba por el pasillo.**

 **Estaba a tres pasos de la puerta cuando oí voces dentro. Brunner formuló una pregunta y la inconfundible voz de Grover respondió:**

 **—…** **preocupado por Percy, señor.**

 **Me quedé inmóvil.**

 **No acostumbro escuchar detrás de las puertas,**

Percy espiar es malo –los regaño Sally-

Lo se mama –dijo el joven Percy-

 **Pero a ver quién es capaz de no hacerlo cuando oyes a tu mejor amigo hablar de ti con un adulto.**

Punto para el chico –dijo Hermes-

 **Me acerqué más, centímetro a centímetro.**

 **—…** **solo este verano —decía Grover—. Quiero decir, ¡hay una Benévola en la escuela!**

Poseidón vio a Hades con una mala cara

 **Ahora que lo sabemos seguro, y ellos lo saben también…**

 **—** **Si lo presionamos tan sólo empeoraremos las cosas —respondió Brunner—. Necesitamos que el chico madure más.**

Tanto Annabeth Thalía y Nico empezaron a reír

Que es tan gracioso –dijo Percy-

Que si hubiéramos esperado a que maduraras todos estaríamos más que muertos –dijo Thalía-

Yo soy muy maduro –dijo el joven Percy-

Si claro –dijo Nico-

 **—** **Pero puede que no tenga tiempo. La fecha límite del solsticio de verano…**

 **—** **Tendremos que resolverlo sin Percy. Déjalo que disfrute de su ignorancia mientras pueda.**

 **—** **Señor, él la vio…**

 **—** **Fue producto de su imaginación —insistió Brunner—.**

Tampoco tengo tanta –dijo el joven Percy-

Te sorprenderías la cantidad que tienes –dijo Thalía-

 **La niebla sobre los estudiantes y el personal será suficiente para convencerlo.**

 **—** **Señor, yo… no puedo volver a fracasar en mis obligaciones. —Grover parecía emocionado—. Usted sabe lo que significaría.**

Tú no fallaste –dijo el joven Percy

Y sigo pensando eso –dijo Percy- y escúchame bien la próxima vez que oiga decir eso te golpeare tanto que are que tengas un tercer cuerno más grandes que los que ya tienes

Grover trago saliva

 **—** **No has fallado, Grover —repuso Brunner con amabilidad—. Yo tendría que haberme dado cuenta de qué era. Ahora preocupémonos sólo por mantener a Percy con vida hasta el próximo otoño…**

 **El libro de mitología se me cayó de las manos y resonó contra el suelo.**

Muy mal niño –regaño Hermes-

 **El profesor se interrumpió de** **golpe y se quedó callado. Con el corazón desbocado, recogí el libro y retrocedí por el pasillo.**

Vas arreglando tu error –dijo Hermes- nunca dejes evidencia

 **Una sombra cruzó el cristal iluminado de la puerta del despacho, la sombra de algo mucho más alto que** **Brunner en su silla de ruedas, con algo en la mano que se parecía sospechosamente a un arco.**

Quirón –regaño Athena- que hacías en forma de centauro

En mi defensa tenía que estirarme un poco –dijo Quirón tranquilo- y el arco tenía que estar preparado después de la benévola

 **Abrí la puerta contigua y me escabullí dentro.**

Bien chico –dijo Hermes-

 **Al cabo de unos segundos oí un suave clop, clop, clop, como de cascos amortiguados, seguidos de un sonido de animal olisqueando, justo delante de la puerta. Una silueta grande y oscura se detuvo un momento delante del cristal, y prosiguió.**

 **Una gota de sudor me resbaló por el cuello.**

Uhg –se quejaron la mayoría de las mujeres-

Percy es sexy cuando suda –dijo Gwen-

Y el hoyo que hicieron en su cabaña para verlo cuando se cambiaba –dijo Nico-

Y mejor vista cuando está bañándose –dijo un romano con mirada lujuriosa-

Ok me siento acosado –dijo Percy- buscare ese hoyo para taparlo y no volveré a meterme a los baños romanos

 **En algún punto del pasillo el señor Brunner empezó a hablar de nuevo.**

 **—** **Nada —murmuró—. Mis nervios no son los que eran desde el solsticio de invierno.**

 **—** **Los míos tampoco… —repuso Grover—. Pero habría jurado…**

 **—** **Vuelve al dormitorio —le dijo Brunner—. Mañana tienes un largo día de exámenes.**

No se lo recuerdes –dijo Apolo-

 **—** **No me lo recuerde.**

Piensas como mi hijo Pan –dijo Hermes-

Grover sonrió ante esto era un gran honor pensar como el gran dios Pan

 **Las luces se apagaron en el despacho.**

 **Esperé en la oscuridad lo que pareció una eternidad.**

Muy bien siempre hay que estar 100% seguro antes de salir –dijo Hermes sonriendo-

 **Al final, salí de nuevo al pasillo y volví al dormitorio. Grover estaba tumbado en la cama, estudiando sus apuntes de latín como si hubiera pasado allí toda la noche.**

 **—** **Eh —me dijo con cara de sueño—. ¿Estás listo para el examen?**

 **No respondí.**

 **—** **Tienes un aspecto horrible.**

 **—** **Puso ceño—. ¿Va todo bien?**

Mejor que nunca –dijo Percy sonriendo-

 **—** **Sólo estoy… cansado.**

 **Me volví para ocultar mi expresión y me acosté en mi cama.**

No funciono –dijo Grover- tuve que dejar de leer tus emociones porque empezó a doler la cabeza

Puedes leer las emociones –pregunto el Joven Percy-

Los sátiros tenemos esa habilidad –dijo Grover- no pude decírtelo después de todo lo que paso el día de hoy

 **No comprendía qué había escuchado allí abajo. Quería creer que me lo había imaginado todo, pero una cosa estaba clara: Grover y el señor Brunner estaban hablando de mí a mis espaldas. Pensaban que corría algún tipo de peligro.**

 **La tarde siguiente, cuando abandonaba el examen de tres horas de latín,**

A quien rayos se le ocurrió inventar algo tan detestable como los exámenes –dijo Kayla-

Varios la apoyaron menos los hijos de Athena

 **Colapsado con todos los nombres griegos y latinos que había escrito incorrectamente, el señor Brunner me llamó. Por un momento temí que hubiese descubierto que los había oído hablar la noche anterior,**

Tenía mis sospechas pero no tenía pruebas de ello –dijo Quirón de manera amable-

 **Pero no era eso.**

 **—** **Percy —me dijo—, no te desanimes por abandonar Yancy. Es… lo mejor.**

Quirón –regaño Poseidón- tienes que tener más tacto con los niños

 **Su tono era amable, pero sus palabras me resultaban embarazosas. Aunque hablaba en voz baja, los que** **terminaban el examen podían oírlo. Nancy Bobofit me sonrió y me lanzó besitos sarcásticos.**

Grover empezó a reír como desquiciado

Que Hades te pasa –dijo Nico extrañado por la risa casi de psicópata que el sátiro tenia-

Después de unos minutos que Grover se pudo tranquilizar

De que Nancy junto a todas las de la clase se enamoraron de Percy desde que el llego a Yancy

Eso no es cierto –dijo el joven Percy- ellas me odiaban

No –dijo Grover con una sonrisa- siempre les pareciste atractivo aparte si nunca llegaste a tener algo en Yancy fue porque Nancy amenazo a todas que si se te acercaban ella les iba a tirar todos los dientes casi todas tenían corazones dibujados con tu nombre además los chicos accedían a golpearte porque tenían envidia de ti

Ok eso es nuevo –dijo Percy- me vengo enterando de eso después de casi 6 años

Pero no entiendo su comportamiento –dijo el joven Percy- digo nunca me considere una persona atractiva como para que hagan cosas como esas

Afrodita vio a ambos Percy recordaba esa mirada y forma de expresarse pero no recordaba a quien

 **—** **Vale, señor —murmuré.**

 **—** **Lo que quiero decir es que…**

 **—** **Meció su silla adelante y atrás, como inseguro respecto a lo que quería decir—. Verás, éste no es el lugar adecuado para ti. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo.**

Quirón –regaño Afrodita- tienes que tener más tacto no puedes ir por ahí haciendo sentir mal a los niños

Escogeré bien mis palabras –dijo Quirón como disculpa-

 **Me escocían las mejillas.**

Pobre nenita –dijo Ares y todos sus hijos rieron a lo que Poseidón lo vio serio-

 **Allí estaba mi profesor favorito,**

No sabía que era tu profesor favorito –dijo Quirón-

Todos sabemos que Percy es tu alumno favorito –dijo Will sonriendo-

Claro que no –dijo Heracles de manera arrogante-Yo soy su alumno favorito cierto Quirón

Quirón solo volteo la mirada y pidió que siguiera la lectura-

 **Delante de la clase, diciéndome que no podía con aquello. Después de repetirme durante todo el año que creía en mí, ahora me salía con que estaba destinado a la patada.**

Supongo que no querías decir eso –defendió Annabeth al viejo centauro-

 **—** **Vale —le dije temblando.**

 **—** **No, no me refiero a eso. Oh, lo confundes todo. Lo que quiero decir es que… no eres normal, Percy.**

 **No pasa nada por…**

 **—** **Gracias —le espeté—. Muchas gracias, señor, por recordármelo.**

 **—** **Percy…**

 **Pero ya me había ido.**

Todas las chicas le sonrieron a Percy a lo que Annabeth lo abrazo diciéndole a todas que se alejaran de lo que era suyo

 **El último día del trimestre hice la maleta.**

Te daré unas pláticas de cómo tratar la ropa –dijo Afrodita-

Percy a pesar de hacer su maleta el último día la hacía de manera ordenada –dijo Grover- algo que nunca entendimos era la forma en que la acomodaba él era el que más ropa tenia y nunca tuvo problemas para cerrar su maleta a diferencia de todos los demás

 **Los otros chicos bromeaban, hablaban de sus planes de vacaciones. Uno de ellos iba a hacer excursionismo en Suiza. Otro, de crucero por el Caribe durante un mes.**

Que no eran delincuentes juveniles –pregunto Chris-

Lo eran –dijo el joven Percy- pero delincuentes juveniles ricos

 **Eran delincuentes juveniles, como yo, pero delincuentes juveniles ricos. Sus papás eran ejecutivos, o embajadores, o famosos. Yo era un don nadie, surgido de una familia de don nadies.**

Puede que tu padre lo sea –dijo Apolo sonriendo- pero crees que yo puedo ser un don nadie

No señor –dijo el joven Percy de forma respetuosa-

Sabes quién es el padre del chico –pregunto Artemisa

No –dijo tranquilo- pero no es hijo mío aunque por ciertas características que tiene puede que mi legado pero no estoy seguro

 **Me preguntaron qué pensaba hacer yo aquel verano, y les respondí que volvía a la ciudad.**

Que amables –dijo Hestia con una sonrisa-

 **Me abstuve de mencionar que durante las vacaciones necesitaría conseguir algún trabajo paseando perros o vendiendo suscripciones de revistas,**

Pero un niño no debería de trabajar –dijo Anfitrite-

Quería ayudar un poco a mi mama con lo que gastaba en mis escuelas –dijo el joven Percy-

 **Y pasar el tiempo libre preocupándome por si encontraría escuela** **en otoño.**

Nunca entendí como encontrabas escuelas para mí –dijo Percy-

 **—** **Ah —dijo uno—. Eso mola.**

 **Regresaron a sus conversaciones como si yo nunca hubiese existido.**

Retiro lo dicho –dijo Hestia-

 **La única persona de la que temía despedirme era Grover, pero luego no tuve que preocuparme: había reservado un billete a Manhattan en el mismo autobús Greyhound que yo**

Grover eso se llama acoso –dijo Rachel-

La cabra se sonrojo

 **Así que allí íbamos, otra vez camino de la ciudad.**

 **Grover no paró de escudriñar el pasillo todo el trayecto, observando al resto de los pasajeros. Reparé entonces en que siempre se comportaba de manera nerviosa e inquieta cuando abandonábamos Yancy, como si temiese que ocurriera algo malo. Antes suponía que le preocupaba que se metieran con él, pero en aquel autobús no iba nadie que pudiera meterse con él.**

 **Al final no pude aguantarme y le dije:**

 **—** **¿Buscas Benévolas?**

Hay otras maneras de matar a base de sustos por ejemplo esqueletos que caminan litros de sangre y mi favorita llegarles por atrás –dijo Nico tranquilo haciendo sonreír a Hades que paso desapercibido por todos y preocupación de parte de María y de Bianca- aunque en el caso de Grover un conejo podría servir

 **Grover casi pega un brinco.**

 **—** **¿Qué… qué quieres decir?**

 **Le conté que los había escuchado hablar la noche antes del examen.**

Noo –grito Hermes de manera muy exagerada-

Esa es la regla número 1 –dijo Travis-

Nunca confieses un crimen –grito toda la cabaña de Hermes con el joven Luke incluido-

 **Le tembló un párpado.**

 **—** **¿Qué oíste? —preguntó.**

Oh no mucho –dijo el joven Percy- solo me falto "hola señor Brunner"

Todo el campamento estallo en risas

 **—** **Oh… no mucho. ¿Qué es la fecha límite del solsticio de verano?**

 **—** **Mira, Percy… —Se estremeció—. Sólo estaba preocupado por ti. Ya sabes, por eso de que alucinas con profesoras de matemáticas diabólicas…**

 **—** **Grover…**

 **—** **Le dije al señor Brunner que a lo mejor tenías demasiado estrés o algo así, porque no existe ninguna señora Dodds, y…**

 **—** **Grover, como mentiroso no te ganarías la vida.**

Eso es verdad –dijo Lee Flecher-

Y tu como sabes eso –pregunto Rachel

Soy hijo de Apolo es normal que me lleve bien con los hijos de Hermes ellos nos enseñaron a toda la cabaña de Apolo –dijo encogiéndose de hombros-

Entonces quiere decir que los hijos de Athena y Poseidón tienen que llevarse mal –pregunto Frank- o los hijos de los 3 grandes tampoco se deben llevar bien

Claro –dijo Athena-

Pero no es obligatorio –dijo Perseo- digo yo me llevo bien con Orión

 **Se le pusieron las orejas coloradas. Sacó una tarjeta mugrienta del bolsillo de su camisa.**

 **—** **Mira, toma esto, ¿de acuerdo? Por si me necesitas este verano.**

 **La tarjeta tenía una tipografía mortal para mis ojos disléxicos,**

Dionisio porque le pones una letra así –dijo Deméter-

Es divertido ver como sufren al hacer esfuerzos para leerla –dijo tomando de su coca mientras cambiaba de hoja-

 **Pero al final conseguí entender algo parecido a:**

 **Grover Underwood  
Guardián  
Colina Mestiza  
Long Island, Nueva York  
(800) 009-0009**

 **—** **¿Qué es colina mes…?**

 **—** **¡No lo digas en voz alta! —musitó—. Es mi… dirección estival.**

 **Menuda decepción. Grover tenía residencia de verano. Nunca me había parado a pensar que su familia podía ser tan rica como las demás de Yancy.**

Los sátiros entramos en esas escuelas aunque sean de las más caras gracias a la niebla –dijo Grover- nosotros no tenemos dinero

 **—** **Vale —contesté alicaído—. Ya sabes, suena como… a invitación a visitar tu mansión.**

 **Asintió.**

 **—** **O por si me necesitas.**

 **—** **¿Por qué iba a necesitarte?**

 **—** **Lo pregunté con más rudeza de la que pretendía.**

Perdón –dijo el Joven Percy-

No hay problema –dijo el sátiro-

 **Grover tragó saliva.**

 **—** **Mira, Percy, la verdad es que yo… bien, digamos que tengo que protegerte.**

 **Lo miré fijamente, atónito. Había pasado todo el año peleándome, manteniendo a los abusones alejados de él. Había perdido el sueño preocupándome por qué sería de él cuando yo no estuviera.**

Las cazadoras se sorprendieron puede que él sea diferente esperando el momento en que se comporte como un cerdo

 **Y allí estaba el muy caradura, comportándose como si fuese mi protector.**

Porque soy tu protector –dijo Grover mostrándole una sonrisa-

Aparte que mejor amigo –dijo el Joven Percy-

 **—** **Grover —le dije—, ¿de qué crees que tienes que protegerme exactamente?**

 **Se produjo un súbito y chirriante frenazo y empezó a salir un humo negro y acre del salpicadero. El conductor maldijo a gritos y a duras penas logró detener el Greyhound en el arcén. Bajó presuroso y se puso a aporrear y toquetear el motor, pero al cabo de unos minutos anunció que teníamos que bajar.**

 **Nos hallábamos en mitad de una carretera normal y corriente: un lugar en el que nadie se fijaría de no sufrir una avería.**

Esto no me gusta –dijo Teseo-

 **En nuestro lado de la carretera sólo había arces y los desechos arrojados por los coches. En el otro lado, cruzando los cuatro carriles de asfalto resplandeciente por el calor de la tarde, un puesto de frutas de los de antes.**

 **La mercancía tenía una pinta fenomenal: cajas de cerezas rojas como la sangre, y manzanas, nueces y albaricoques, jarras de sidra y una bañera con patas de garra llena de hielo. No había clientes, sólo tres ancianas sentadas en mecedoras a la sombra de un arce, tejiendo el par de calcetines más grande que he visto nunca.**

O no –susurro Poseidón viendo a ambos Percy preocupado-

 **Me refiero a que tenían el tamaño de jerséis, pero eran claramente calcetines. La de la derecha tejía uno; la de la izquierda, otro. La del medio sostenía una enorme cesta de lana azul** **eléctrico** **.**

 **Las tres eran ancianas, de rostro pálido y arrugado como fruta seca, pelo argentado recogido con cintas blancas y brazos huesudos que sobresalían de raídas túnicas de algodón.**

 **Lo más raro fue que parecían estar mirándome fijamente.**

 **Me volví hacia Grover para comentárselo y vi que había palidecido. Tenía un tic en la nariz.**

 **—** **¿Grover? —le dije—. Oye…**

 **—** **Dime que no te están mirando. No te están mirando, ¿verdad?**

 **—** **Pues sí. Raro, ¿eh? ¿Crees que me irán bien los calcetines?**

No tiene nada de gracia –gritaron Hazel Piper Rachel y Thalía-

Porque no me dijiste que viste a las moiras –dijo Annabeth golpeando el brazo de Percy-

La verdad lo olvide –dijo Percy sobándose el brazo-

 **—** **No tiene gracia, Percy. Ninguna gracia.**

 **La anciana del medio sacó unas tijeras enormes, de plata y oro y los filos largos, como una podadora.**

 **Grover contuvo el aliento.**

 **—** **Subamos al autobús —me dijo—. Vamos.**

 **—** **¿Qué? —repliqué—. Ahí dentro hace mil grados.**

 **—** **¡Vamos!**

Sube al maldito autobús –grito Poseidón sorprendiendo a todos-

 **—** **Abrió la puerta y subió, pero yo me quedé atrás.**

 **Al otro lado de la carretera, las ancianas seguían mirándome. La del medio cortó el hilo, y juro que oí el chasquido de las tijeras pese a los cuatro carriles de tráfico.**

 **Sus dos amigas hicieron una bola con los calcetines azul eléctrico, y me dejaron con la duda de para quién serían: si para un Bigfoot o para Godzilla.**

A pesar de la tensión que había se escucharon unas risas

 **En la trasera del autobús, el conductor arrancó un trozo de metal humeante del compartimiento del motor. Luego le dio al arranque. El vehículo se estremeció y, por fin, el motor resucitó con un rugido.**

 **Los pasajeros vitorearon.**

 **—** **¡Maldita sea! —Exclamó el conductor, y golpeó el autobús con su gorra—. ¡Todo el mundo arriba!**

 **En cuanto nos pusimos en marcha empecé a sentirme febril, como si hubiera contraído la gripe. Grover no tenía mejor aspecto: temblaba y le castañeteaban los dientes.**

 **—** **Grover.**

 **—** **¿Sí?**

 **—** **¿Qué es lo que no me has contado?**

O nada importante –dijo Chris- solo que tu padre es un dios griego y que fuiste atacado por una benévola y acabas de ver a las moiras

 **Se secó la frente con la manga de la camisa.**

 **—** **Percy, ¿qué has visto en el puesto de frutas?**

 **—** **¿Te refieres a las ancianas? ¿Qué les pasa? No son como la señora Dodds, ¿verdad?**

 **Su expresión era difícil de interpretar, pero me dio la sensación de que las mujeres del puesto de frutas eran algo mucho, mucho peor que la señora Dodds.**

De hecho depende de que humor estén –dijo Hera- o si Zeus las hace enojar

 **—** **Dime sólo lo que viste —insistió.**

 **—** **La de en medio sacó unas tijeras y cortó el hilo.**

 **Cerró los ojos e hizo un gesto con los dedos que habría podido ser una señal de la cruz, pero no lo era.**

 **Era otra cosa, algo como… más antigua.**

 **—** **¿La has visto cortar el hilo?**

 **—** **Sí. ¿Por qué?**

 **—** **Pero incluso cuando lo estaba diciendo, sabía que pasaba algo.**

 **—** **Ojalá esto no estuviese ocurriendo —murmuró Grover, y empezó a mordisquearse el pulgar—. No quiero que sea como la última vez.**

Grover –se quejó Thalía-

 **—** **¿Qué última vez?**

 **—** **Siempre en sexto. Nunca pasan de sexto.**

Lo vas a asustar -dijo Jasón-

 **—** **Grover —repuse, empezando a asustarme de verdad—, ¿de qué diablos estás hablando?**

 **—** **Déjame que te acompañe hasta tu casa. Promételo.**

 **Me pareció una petición extraña, pero lo prometí.**

Cosa que no hiciste –se quejo Grover-

Perdón –dijo el joven Percy-

 **—** **¿Es como una superstición o algo así? —pregunté.**

 **No obtuve respuesta.**

 **—** **Grover, el hilo que la anciana cortó… ¿significa que alguien va a morir?**

 **Su mirada estaba cargada de aflicción, como si ya estuviera eligiendo las flores para mi ataúd.** Aquí acaba –dijo Lacy cerrando el libro-

Bien hora de dormir los romanos se irán a la cabaña de su contraparte griega igual los -héroes pasados –dijo Quirón- padres de hijos determinados irán a la cabaña de sus hijos

Por determinar los que no tengan cabaña y los que no tengan contraparte Griega irán a la cabaña de Hermes –dijo Zeus-

Pero –se quejó el joven Luke-

Estas contradiciéndome –dijo Zeus viéndolo fijamente-

No hay espacio en la cabaña de Hermes –dijo el joven Luke- los que somos hijos de Hermes dormimos en parejas para que hubiera mas camas

No es mi problema –dijo Zeus caminando hacia su cabaña- acomódense como puedan

Will cuanto espacio hay en la enfermería –pregunto Percy-

Supongo que el suficiente como para que se queden algunos ahí pero puede que tengan que compartir cama –dijo Michael Yew-

Eso no importa –dijo Percy tranquilo- no podemos meter más gente de la que hay en la cabaña 11

Poco a poco se fueron alejando de la fogata rumbo a donde dormirían y el joven Percy no se alejó de Sally

* * *

Espero les haya gustado

Por cierto tengo en mente en convertir a Percy en un dios pero no sé qué dominios tendría alguien me puede dar alguna idea

*hago referencia a la serie de TV la cual es muy probable que haga un crossover de Percy Jackson y Sobrenatural ya tengo algunos párrafos pero estoy segura de dónde meterlo si durante la 3ra temporada o durante la 5ta temporada

otra cosa debido a que eh visto que ultimamente hay muchos avisos de plagio esta historia solo esta publicada aqui si lo ven en otro lugar porfavor avisenme o reportenlo


	3. Grover pierde inesperadamente los pantal

espero que les guste creo que tarde un poco menos que un mes

* * *

A la mañana siguiente todos empezaron a salir poco a poco de las cabañas algunos de la cabaña de Hermes salieron quejándose de lo incomodo que había sido con la nueva gente que había llegado y se había quedado ahí

Con nueva gente poder entrar al baño a darse un buen baño había sido un completo caos hasta que llego Quirón a solucionarlo

Percy se dirigía al pabellón del comedor estirándose un poco

Percy puedo hablar contigo un momento –dijo una voz atrás de el-

Claro Paul –dijo deteniéndose y volteando a ver a Paul-

Quería hablarte de esto hace mucho pero es un tema muy difícil de tocar para mí –dijo Paul-

Sucede algo malo Paul –dijo viendo cómo se ponía nervioso-

No veras cuando tu madre me dijo que los dioses griegos vivían en New York –dijo suspirando- yo ya lo sabia

Como –pregunto Sorprendido-

Tomando en cuenta en que nos encontramos actualmente en el año 2006 hace 13 años conocí a una mujer muy inteligente estuvimos saliendo por un tiempo pero de un día a otro desapareció –dijo Paul viendo a Percy-

Esa mujer era una diosa no es así –dijo Percy viéndolo fijamente-

Exacto –contesto tranquilo- algunos meses después apareció frente a la puerta de mi apartamento una cuna dorada

Athena –pregunto sorprendido-

Paul solo asistió

Eso explicaría porque ayer te le quedaste viendo un momento –dijo Percy- y que paso con ese niño

Lo crie solo cuando cumplió 5 años lo empezaron a atacar los monstruos y durante la noche siempre se quejaba de que las arañas lo atacaban –dijo serio- así que desde esa edad lo empecé a mandar aquí todos los veranos y todo fue tranquilo durante 5 años cada verano lo traía y cada final yo venía a recogerlo pero un día cuando tenía 10 años me dijo que había visto a su madre le había dado una moneda y que lo había mandado a seguir una marca

Mando a un niño de 10 años a seguir esa marca –dijo Percy con una mezcla entre sorpresa y disgusto-

La verdad nunca supe a que se refería pero yo no quería dejarlo ir pero no me hizo caso nos peleamos ese día durante la noche él se fue y nunca volví a saber de el –dijo con unas lágrimas- todos los días le rezaba a Athena para que lo guiara y cuidara pero meses después tuve un sueño y cuando desperté tenia esto en mi mano –dijo sacando un collar con 5 cuentas- y supe que había muerto

Lo siento mucho –dijo tranquilo- mi madre lo sabe

Si un par de días después que me dijeran que eres un mestizo y me arme de valor para decirle que por tu collar lo supe –dijo guardando nuevamente el collar- pero sabía que tenía que decirles la verdad a tu madre y a ti

Paul no fue tu culpa que el muriera hiciste lo mejor que pudiste para criarlo si Athena lo mando por esa marca fue muy impulsivo pensar que con tan solo 10 años podría contra el mundo supongo que no le importan mucho sus hijos –dijo sonriéndole a Paul- vamos a desayunar y a tratar de convencer a mi madre que no me castigue por hacer tonterías porque créeme que cuando terminen estos libros estaré en el libro de los records Guinness por el chico con el mayor castigo de la historia

Después de desayunar el cual también había sido un desastre por el exceso de gente el cual fue solucionado poniendo más mesas que por petición de los romanos una por cada corte y la de Hermes la hicieron más alargada lo que permitió que los indeterminados pudieran comer ahí y después pasaron a la fogata para poder seguir leyendo en la cual Hefestos terminaba de poner lo que parecía una pantalla

Que es eso –pregunto Apolo-

Las Moiras me lo pidieron –dijo Hefestos sin apartar la vista de lo que parecía un celular- aquí pondremos las hazañas de Heracles y las del chico Percy –cuando termino de hablar la pantalla estaba dividida en dos al lado izquierda decía Heracles:

1\. Matar al León de Nemea y despojarle de su piel.  
2\. Matar a la Hidra.  
3\. Capturar a la Cierva de Cerinea.  
4\. Capturar al Jabalí de Erimanto.  
5\. Limpiar los establos de Augías en un sólo día.  
6\. Matar a las Aves del Estínfalo.  
7\. Capturar al Toro de Creta.  
8\. Robar las Yeguas de Diomedes.  
9\. Robar el cinturón de Hipólita.  
10\. Robar el ganado de Gerión.  
11\. Robar las manzanas del Jardín de las Hespérides/ cargar el cielo sobre su espalda  
12\. Capturar a Cerbero y sacarlo de los infiernos. /ir al inframundo y regresar

Mientras el lado derecho decía Percy:

1\. Vencer a una furia sin entrenamiento.  
2\. Ver a las Moiras y seguir vivo

Bien –dijo Hefestos sentándose en su trono-

Pero eso no aumentara el ego de Heracles –pregunto Apolo-

No sé –dijo Hefestos- las Moiras me lo pidieron

Minutos después Hermes llego con su tableta en la mano sin separar la vista y Heracles se empezó a pavonear al ver la pantalla con lo que decía

Yo leo –dijo Silena agarrando el libro **\- Capítulo 3: Grover pierde inesperadamente los pantalones**

Como pierdes los pantalones –dijo Hermes bajando un poco la Tablet-

Cuando hagan esas cosas traten de no perder las cosas –dijo Apolo-

Los que entendieron se sonrojaron mientras los inocentes lo vieron confusos

A mí no me gustan los hombres –dijo Percy-

De lo que te pierdes -dijo un romano-

 **Hora de confesarse:**

Nunca te confieses –grito Hermes de manera muy exagerada-

 **Planté a Grover en cuanto llegamos a la terminal de autobuses.**

Eres un bruto –dijo Annabeth golpeando el brazo de Percy

 **Ya sé que fue muy grosero por mi parte,**

Bastante –dijo la joven Annabeth enojada-

 **Pero me estaba poniendo de los nervios, me miraba como si yo estuviera muerto y no paraba de refunfuñar: « ¿Por qué siempre pasa lo mismo?» y « ¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser en sexto?».**

Grover –regaño Thalía-

Hasta yo me hubiera ido –dijo Teseo

Tú siempre actúas de manera tonta –dijo Orión-

 **Cuando Grover se disgustaba solía entrar en acción su vejiga, así que no me sorprendió que, al bajar del autobús, me hiciera prometer que lo esperaría y fuese a la cola para el lavabo.**

 **En lugar de esperar, recogí mi maleta, me escabullí fuera y tomé el primer taxi hacia el norte de la ciudad.**

Bien –dijo Hermes- siempre espera a para poder escapar

 **Al East, calle Ciento cuatro con la Primera —le dije al conductor.**

Los Stoll pusieron una sonrisa

El Joven Percy trago saliva

Ya no vivo ahí –dijo Percy

Los Stoll hicieron una mueca

 **Unas palabras sobre mi madre antes de que la conozcas.**

Increíble –dijo Thalía-

Inteligente –dijo Annabeth-

Trabajadora –dijo Rachel-

Excelente cocinera –dijo Nico-

La mejor madre del mundo –dijeron ambos Percy-

Chicos por favor –dijo Sally sonrojada a lo que Hera se puso celosa por la atención que Sally se estaba ganando-

 **Se llama Sally Jackson y es la persona más buena del mundo, lo que demuestra mi teoría de que los mejores son los que tienen peor suerte.**

Y sabes que también que aplica a ti también –dijo Grover-

Porque lo dices –pregunto el joven Percy-

 **Sus padres murieron en un accidente aéreo cuando tenía cinco años,**

De la fogata salieron 2 personas una mujer de unos 30 años cabello negro largo y rizado ojos azules y rasgos ligeramente elficos y un hombre de unos 35 años de cabellos rubios y ojos azules que cambiaban de color con una sonrisa demasiado blanca

Preséntense –dijo Quirón mientras Hera ponía mala cara al verlos-

Laura Webb hija de Hermes

Jim Jackson hijo de Apolo legado de Venus y ex Augur

Los romanos se sorprendieron al ver al ex Augur

Hermes y Apolo estaban sonriendo que el chico fuera legado suyo ambos tomaron un vaso y le sonrieron a ambos Percy

Octavian temblaba si Apolo durante el festival de fortuna lo nombraba Augur el seria despedido

 **Y la crio un tío que no se ocupaba demasiado de ella.**

No me extraña –dijo Jim- nunca me lleve bien con el

 **Quería ser novelista, así que pasó todo el instituto trabajando y ahorrando dinero para ir a una universidad con buenos cursos de escritura creativa. Entonces su tío enfermó de cáncer, por lo que tuvo que dejar el instituto el último año para cuidarlo. Cuando murió, se quedó sin dinero, sin familia y sin bachillerato.**

Y por lo que veo tu hermano nunca le dijo del dinero que le dejamos –dijo Laura-

 **El único buen momento que pasó fue cuando conoció a mi padre.**

Código 10 –grito Percy a lo que solo los griegos de su tiempo y Sally se taparon los oídos segundos después se escuchó un grito demasiado agudo-

Que fue eso –pregunto el joven Jason aturdido-

Es un código que invento Percy –dijo Annabeth- para cuando ocurre algo romántico en el campamento pero también funciona con Afrodita-

 **Yo no conservo recuerdos de él, sólo una especie de calidez, quizá un leve rastro de su sonrisa.**

Poseidón sonrió mínimo una vez a la semana iba a verlo y actualmente mientras dormía iba a visitarlo

 **A mi madre no le gusta hablar de él porque la pone triste. No tiene fotos.**

 **Verás, no estaban casados. Mi madre me contó que era rico e importante, y que su relación era secreta.**

Puedo entender lo de rico pero importante no creo que tanto –dijo Apolo-

Enserio no sabes quién es el padre –pregunto Artemisa-

Ya te dije que no –dijo Apolo sonriendo- lo digo porque yo no soy su padre

Pero es tu legado –dijo Artemisa-

Pero no mi hijo –dijo como si nada-

 **Un buen día, él embarcó hacia el Atlántico en algún viaje importante y jamás regresó. Se perdió en el mar, según mi madre. No murió. Se perdió en el mar.**

No me sorprende que siendo legado del dios de las mentiras y el de la verdad diga mentiras basándose en una verdad –susurro Annabeth-

 **Ella trabajaba en empleos irregulares, asistía a clases nocturnas para conseguir su título de bachillerato y me crio sola. Jamás se quejaba o se enfadaba, ni siquiera una vez, pese a que yo no era un crío fácil.**

Dímelo a mí –dijeron todos los que sabían el carácter de Percy

 **Al final se casó con Gabe Ugliano, que fue majo los primeros treinta segundos que lo conocí;**

Me sorprende que fuera bueno más de 10 segundos –dijo Grover-

A mí también –dijo el joven Percy

 **Después se mostró como el cretino de primera que era. Cuando era más pequeño, le puse el mote de Gabe el Apestoso. Lo siento, pero es verdad. El tipo olía a pizza de ajo enmohecida envuelta en pantalones de gimnasio.**

Uhg –dijeron todos en el campamento-

 **Entre los dos le hacíamos la vida a mamá más bien difícil. La manera en que Gabe el Apestoso la trataba, el modo en que él y yo nos llevábamos… En fin, mi llegada a casa es un buen ejemplo.**

Poseidón hizo una mueca más le vale a ese mortal no hacerles daño

 **Entré en nuestro pequeño apartamento con la esperanza de que mi madre hubiera vuelto del trabajo. En cambio, me encontré en la sala a Gabe el Apestoso, jugando al póquer con sus amigotes. El televisor rugía con el canal de deportes ESPN. Había patatas fritas y latas de cerveza desperdigadas por toda la alfombra.**

Hestia frunció el ceño no le gustaba ese hombre que no cuidaba su casa

 **Sin levantar la mirada, él dijo desde el otro lado del puro:**

 **Conque ya estás aquí, ¿eh, chaval?**

 **¿Dónde está mi madre?**

 **Trabajando —contestó—. ¿Tienes suelto?**

Te pidió dinero –dijo Laura con una mirada tipo Hermes- pero eres un niño

Si pero eso no le impedía nada –dijo el joven Percy-

Como que nada –dijo Jim jugando con una daga-

 **Eso fue todo. Nada de «Bienvenido a casa. Me alegro de verte. ¿Qué tal te han ido estos últimos seis meses?».**

 **Gabe había engordado. Parecía una morsa sin colmillos vestida con ropa de segunda mano.**

Y que culpa tienen las morsas –dijo Hazel haciendo reír a todos-

 **Tenía unos tres pelos en la cabeza, que se extendían por toda la calva, como si eso lo volviera más atractivo o vete tú a saber.**

Ni siquiera yo puedo hacer algo por el –dijo Afrodita

 **Trabajaba en el Electronics Mega-Mart de Queens, pero estaba en casa la mayor parte del tiempo. No sé por qué no lo echaban. Lo único que hacía era gastarse el sueldo en puros que me hacían vomitar y en cerveza, por supuesto. Cerveza siempre. Cuando yo estaba en casa, esperaba de mí que le proporcionara fondos para jugar. Lo llamaba nuestro «secreto de machotes». Lo que significaba que, si se lo contaba a mi madre, me molería a palos.**

El campamento se sumió en un silencio sepulcral después de unos segundos después

Percy –dijo Sally- él te golpeaba

Ambos Percy bajaron la cabeza mientras que en la fogata se veía un mensaje iris en el cual se podía ver a un hombre que todos supieron que era Gabe el cual entraba a un baño en el cual un niño de unos 5 años de cabellos negros jugaba feliz en la bañera minutos después algunos tenían los ojos cerrados otros volteaban hacia otro lado mientras otros lloraban mientras Poseidón provoco inundaciones mientras tenia los nudillos blancos de lo fuerte que agarraba su tridente y no era para menos pues en la fogata se veía como un Percy de 5 años era abusado por Gabe

Le diré a mama lo que me hiciste –decía el pequeño Percy-

Escúchame muy bien tú le dices algo y le ira mucho peor que a ti –decía Gabe mientras dejaba al pequeño llorando en el baño-

A mi mama nunca la tocaras –decía Percy-

La imagen se disolvió

Annabeth abrazaba a Percy mientras Sally abrazaba al joven Percy

Percy porque no me dijiste algo tan delicado –dijo Sally sin dejar de abrazar a su hijo-

No quería que te hiciera algo así –dijo el joven Percy con un hilo de voz-

Percy –Sally abrazo más al joven Percy-

VOY A CASTRAR A ESE MALDITO ASQUEROSO –grito Jim- NADIE SE METE CON MI FAMILIA Y VIVE PARA CONTARLO

Percy se paró para calmar a su abuelo

Los romanos estaban sorprendidos como era posible que a pesar que tuvo tan mala infancia seguía sonriendo como si hubiera tenido la mejor infancia

Niño puedes estar seguro que recibirá un gran castigo en cuanto muera –dijo Hades-

Por dañar a un semidiós –pregunto Jim extrañado-

No el cometió 2 crímenes que a mi parecer son los peores –dijo Hades serio-

Y cuáles son esos –pregunto Nico-

Pedofilia y violación –dijo con tranquilidad-

Tuvieron que esperar cerca de una hora para que todos se calmaran y pudieran seguir leyendo

 **No tengo suelto —contesté.**

 **Arqueó una ceja asquerosa.**

Nadie comento nada por el ambiente tan tenso que se sentía

 **Gabe olía el dinero como un sabueso, lo cual era sorprendente, dado que su propio hedor debía de anular todo lo demás.**

Athena volteo a ver a Percy el cual tenía los ojos llenos de culpabilidad también Poseidón vio esa mirada y entendió que ambos se protegían Sally al tener a Gabe cerca protegía a Percy de los monstruos y Percy al callarse lo que Gabe le hizo protegía a Sally lo que lo hizo sentir culpable

 **Has venido en taxi desde la terminal de autobuses —dijo—. Probablemente has pagado con un billete de veinte y te habrán devuelto seis o siete pavos.**

El idiota sabe contar –dijo Clarisse-

 **Quien espera vivir bajo este techo debe asumir sus cargas. ¿Tengo razón, Eddie?**

 **Eddie, el portero del edificio, me miró con un destello de simpatía.**

 **Venga, Gabe —le dijo—. El chico acaba de llegar.**

 **¿Tengo razón o no? —repitió Gabe.**

 **Eddie frunció el entrecejo y se refugió en su cuenco de galletas saladas. Los otros dos tipos se pedorrearon casi al unísono.**

Qué asco –dijeron todas las cazadoras-

 **Estupendo —le dije. Saqué unos dólares del bolsillo y los lancé encima de la mesa—. Espero que pierdas.**

Cuenta con eso –dijo Hermes sonriendo-

 **¡Ha llegado tu boletín de notas, cráneo privilegiado! —exclamó cuando me volví—. ¡Yo no iría por ahí dándome tantos aires!**

Tiene dislexia idiota –dijo Will-

 **Cerré de un portazo mi habitación, que en realidad no era mía. Durante los meses escolares era el «estudio» de Gabe.**

Ahí guardaba revistas que no eran aptas para menores –dijo Percy sonrojado-

Y tú las viste –pregunto Annabeth viéndolo-

Una vez me dio curiosidad pero tan pronto la vi la cerré –dijo el joven Percy totalmente rojo- después de eso las queme

Unas otras me las lleve a una de mis tantas escuelas y las vendía –dijo Percy-

 **Por supuesto, no había nada que estudiar allí dentro, aparte de viejas revistas de coches, pero le encantaba apelotonar mis cosas en el armario, dejar sus botas manchadas de barro en el alféizar y esforzarse porque el lugar apestara a su asquerosa colonia, sus puros y su cerveza rancia.**

Ese tipo es realmente asqueroso –dijo Piper-

De hecho él fue un gran ejemplo –dijo Percy para extrañeza de todos- él es la razón por la cual no bebo alcohol

 **Dejé la maleta en la cama. Hogar, dulce hogar.**

Sarcasmo dulce sarcasmo –dijeron ambos Leo

 **El olor de Gabe era casi peor que las pesadillas sobre la señora Dodds o el sonido de las tijeras de la anciana frutera.**

Todos se estremecieron al recordar a las moiras

 **Me estremecí sólo de pensarlo. Recordé la cara de pánico de Grover cuando me hizo prometer que lo dejaría acompañarme a casa.**

Pudiste haberlo cumplido –se auto interrumpió Selena-

 **Un súbito escalofrío me recorrió. Sentí como si alguien —algo— estuviera buscándome en aquel preciso instante, quizá subiendo pesadamente por las .escaleras, mientras le crecían unas garras largas y enormes.**

No entiendo algo –dijo Octavian-

Que cosa –pregunto Percy-

Como es que sientes a los monstruos –pregunto Octavian-

No tengo idea –dijo Percy encogiéndose de hombros-

 **Entonces oí la voz de mi madre.**

 **¿Percy?**

Espera –interrumpió Thalia- confundiste a tu madre con un monstruo-

Era por el miedo que sentía en esos momentos –se trató de excusar Percy-

Percy confundir a tu madre con un monstruo es como comparar los campos de castigo con el Eliseo –dijo Nico-

 **Abrió la puerta y mis miedos se desvanecieron.**

A mí me pasaba igual –dijo Teseo- veía a mi madre y mis miedos desaparecían

Poseidón sonrió un poco todos sus hijos eran muy apegados a su madre por lo que veía Teseo y Percy eran muy parecidos solo esperaba que no fuera tan impulsivo como lo era Teseo

 **Mi madre es capaz de hacer que me sienta bien sólo con entrar en mi habitación. Sus ojos refulgen y cambian de color con la luz. Su sonrisa es tan cálida como una colcha tejida a mano. Tiene unas cuantas canas entre la larga melena castaña, pero nunca la he visto vieja.**

Y esa es nuestra pequeña Sally –dijo Jim-

 **Cuando me mira, es como si sólo viera las cosas buenas que tengo, ninguna de las malas. Jamás la he oído levantar la voz o decir una palabra desagradable a nadie, ni siquiera a mí o a Gabe.**

Un gran logro –dijo Annabeth sonriendo un poco-

 **Oh, Percy.**

 **Me abrazó fuerte—. No me lo puedo creer. ¡Cuánto has crecido desde Navidad!**

Pues creo no creciste mucho tomando en cuenta que empezaste a crecer a partir de los 14 años –dijo Thalia burlonamente-

Cállate cara de pino –dijo Percy-

 **Su uniforme rojo, blanco y azul de la pastelería Tweet on America olía a las mejores cosas del mundo: chocolate, regaliz y las demás cosas que vendía en la tienda de golosinas de la estación Grand Central. Me había traído «muestras gratis», como siempre hacía cuando yo venía a casa.**

Que suerte –dijeron los Stoll- ojala nuestra madre fuera así

 **Nos sentamos juntos en el borde de la cama. Mientras yo atacaba las tiras de arándanos ácidos, me pasó la mano por la cabeza y quiso saber todo lo que no le había contado en mis cartas. No mencionó mi expulsión, no parecía importarle.**

Normal –dijo Clarisse- la expulsión es algo normal en los semidioses

 **Pero ¿yo estaba bien? ¿Su niñito se las apañaba?**

 **Le dije que no me agobiara, que me dejara respirar y todo eso, aunque en secreto me alegraba muchísimo de tenerla a mi lado.**

Varias diosas le sonrieron

 **Eh, Sally, ¿qué tal si nos preparas un buen pastel de carne? —vociferó Gabe desde la otra habitación.**

 **Me rechinaron los dientes.**

Como varios en el campamento

 **Mi madre es la mujer más agradable del mundo. Tendría que estar casada con un millonario, no con un capullo como Gabe.**

El joven Percy abrazo a su madre

 **Por ella, intenté sonar optimista cuando le conté mis últimos días en la academia Yancy. Le dije que no estaba demasiado afectado por la expulsión (esta vez casi había durado un curso entero). Había hecho nuevos amigos. No me había ido mal en latín.**

Siendo legado ya no me sorprende que sepas latín –dijo Jason-

 **Y, en serio, las peleas no habían sido tan terribles como aseguraba el director. Me gustaba la academia Yancy. De verdad. En fin, lo pinté tan bien que casi me convencí a mí mismo. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta al pensar en Grover y el señor Brunner. Ni siquiera Nancy Bobofit parecía tan mala.**

Hay por favor –dijeron con fastidio Heracles y Octavian

 **Hasta aquella excursión al museo…**

 **¿Qué? —me preguntó mi madre. Me azuzaba la conciencia con la mirada, intentando sonsacarme—.**

 **¿Te asustó algo?**

 **No, mamá.**

Nunca le mientas a tu madre –gritaron Hermes y Apolo-

Supongo que como legado del dios de la verdad sabias que Percy mentía –dijo Annabeth-

Sabía que me ocultaba algo pero quería esperar a Montauk para hacerlo hablar –dijo Sally con tranquilidad-

 **No me gustó mentir. Quería contárselo todo sobre la señora Dodds y las tres ancianas con el hilo, pero pensé que sonaría estúpido.**

Cuando tienen ese sentimiento de culpa iba ser más fácil hacerlo hablar –dijo Sally-

 **Apretó los labios. Sabía que me guardaba algo, pero no me presionó.**

 **Tengo una sorpresa para ti —dijo—. Nos vamos a la playa.**

Poseidón Percy Orión Teseo y Tritón sonrieron

 **Puse unos ojos como platos.**

 **¿A Montauk?**

Me encanta esa playa –dijeron ambos Percy-

A mi igual –dijeron Sally Annabeth y Rachel-

 **Tres noches, en la misma cabaña.**

 **¿Cuándo?**

 **Sonrió y contestó:**

 **En cuanto me cambie.**

 **No podía creerlo. Mi madre y yo no habíamos ido a Montauk los últimos dos veranos porque Gabe decía que no había suficiente dinero.**

Pero que tal para cervezas si había dinero –dijo Thalia-

 **En ese momento Gabe apareció por la puerta y masculló:**

 **¿Qué pasa con ese pastel, Sally? ¿Es que no me has oído?**

 **Quise pegarle un puñetazo,**

Hazlo –gritaron ambos campamentos-

 **Pero crucé la mirada con mi madre y comprendí que me ofrecía un trato: sé amable con Gabe un momentito. Sólo hasta que ella estuviera lista para marcharnos a Montauk.**

 **Después nos largaríamos de allí.**

 **Ya voy, cariño —le dijo a Gabe—. Estábamos hablando del viaje.**

Como podías decirle cariño –dijo Artemisa-

Era para que fuera más creíble –dijo Sally

 **Gabe entrecerró los ojos.**

 **¿El viaje? ¿Quieres decir que lo decías en serio?**

 **Lo sabía —murmuré—. No va a dejarnos ir.**

Claro que lo hará –susurro Poseidón-

 **Claro que sí —repuso mi madre sin alterarse—. Tu padrastro sólo está preocupado por el dinero. Eso es todo. Además —añadió—, Gabriel no va a tener que conformarse con un pastel normalito. Se lo haré de siete capas y prepararé mi salsa especial de guacamole y crema agria. Va a estar como un rajá.**

Muy bien –dijo Hermes- me encantan los chantajes

 **Gabe se ablandó un poco.**

 **Así que el dinero para ese viaje vuestro… va a salir de tu presupuesto para ropa, ¿no?**

Perdón –dijo Afrodita muy seria- nadie se mete con la ropa de mis hijos y legados

 **Sí, cariño —aseguró mi madre.**

 **Y llevarás mi coche allí y lo traerás de vuelta, a ningún sitio más.**

 **Tendremos mucho cuidado.**

 **Gabe se rascó la papada.**

 **A lo mejor si te esmeras con ese pastel de siete capas… Y a lo mejor si el crío se disculpa por interrumpir mi partida de póquer.**

Disculparse el la pago –dijo Katie indignada-

 **«A lo mejor si te pego una patada donde más duele y te dejo una semana con voz de soprano», pensé.**

Por favor dime que lo hiciste –dijeron los Stoll Leo y Laura-

Si no con mucho gusto yo lo hago –dijo Jim sin dejar de jugar con su daga-

 **Pero los ojos de mi madre me advirtieron que no lo cabreara. ¿Por qué soportaba a aquel tipejo?**

 **Tuve ganas de gritar. ¿Por qué le importaba lo que él pensara?**

Por protegerme –murmuro Percy a lo que Annabeth lo abrazo y beso-

 **Lo siento —murmuré—.**

Y el sarcasmo –pregunto Leo-

 **Siento de verdad haber interrumpido tu importantísima partida de póquer.**

 **Por favor, vuelve a ella inmediatamente.**

Así está mejor –dijo Leo-

 **Gabe entrecerró los ojos. Su minúsculo cerebro probablemente intentaba detectar el sarcasmo en mi declaración.**

Te apuesto 10 dragmas a que no lo entiende –dijo Travis-

No gracias no quiero perder mis dragmas –dijo Connor-

 **Bueno, lo que sea —resopló, y volvió a su partida.**

 **Gracias, Percy —me dijo mamá—. En cuanto lleguemos a Montauk, seguiremos hablando de… lo que se te ha olvidado contarme, ¿vale?**

Y por eso no quise apostar –dijo Connor-

 **Por un momento me pareció ver ansiedad en sus ojos —el mismo miedo que había visto en Grover durante el viaje en autobús—, como si también mi madre sintiera un frío extraño en el aire.**

Aparte de tener buenos instintos eres muy observador –dijo Poseidón sonriéndole-

El joven Percy le sonrió un poco

 **Pero entonces recuperó su sonrisa, y supuse que me había equivocado. Me revolvió el pelo y fue a prepararle a Gabe su pastel especial.**

 **Una hora más tarde estábamos listos para marcharnos.**

Por fin –gritaron de manera muy exagerada los Stoll y ambos Leo-

 **Gabe se tomó un descanso de su partida lo bastante largo para verme cargar las bolsas de mi madre en el coche.**

Y ni siquiera se dignó a ayudarte –dijo Jasón-

Así estuvo mejor –dijo el joven Percy- si lo hubiera hecho nos hubiéramos demorado más de la cuenta

Aparte que no lo quería cerca –dijo Percy-

 **No dejó de protestar y quejarse por perder a su cocinera —y lo más importante, su Cámaro del 78- durante todo el fin de semana.**

A ese tipo le importa más esa cosa que su mujer e hijastro –dijo Orión-

 **No le hagas ni un rasguño al coche, cráneo privilegiado —me advirtió mientras cargaba la última bolsa—. Ni un rasguño pequeñito.**

Ni que fuera a conducir tiene 12 años –dijo Jason-

 **Como si yo fuera a conducir. Tenía doce años. Pero eso no le importaba al bueno de Gabe.**

Hay no –dijo Thalia lamentándose- mi hermano piensa como el sesos de alga-

 **Si una gaviota se cagara en la pintura, encontraría una forma de echarme la culpa.**

Tengo una duda señor Poseidón –pregunto Nico

Cual –pregunto Poseidón volteando a verlo-

Que aves pertenecen a su dominio –pregunto serio-

Los patos gansos cisnes pelicanos los pingüinos y las gaviotas –dijo de manera tranquila-

Entonces si hubiera sido tu culpa –dijo en voz baja solo siendo escuchado por los de su tiempo-

 **Al verlo regresar torpemente hacia el edificio, me enfadé tanto que hice algo que no sé explicar. Cuando Gabe llegó a la puerta, hice la señal que le había visto hacer a Grover en el autobús, una especie de gesto para alejar el mal: una mano con forma de garra hacia mi corazón y después un movimiento brusco hacia fuera, como para empujar. Entonces el portal se cerró tan fuerte que le golpeó el trasero y lo envió volando por las escaleras como un hombre-bala.**

Algunos estallaron en risas mientras otros tenían la boca abierta

Zeus pensaba que era demasiado peligroso tenía que hacer algo para desaparecerlo

Como hiciste eso –pregunto el joven Frank con la boca todavía abierta

No lo sé –dijo el joven Percy-

Y sigo sin saberlo –dijo Percy-

Curioso eh –dijo Hades- como sabes para controlar el aire tienes que ser hijo de los dioses del viento o en su defecto de Zeus

Hera vio mal a Zeus

No es mío –dijo Zeus en modo defensivo-

Además para poder controlar tu entorno necesitas mucho entrenamiento el cual no tienes por lo cual sigue siendo muy curioso tengo una hipótesis y para comprobarla necesitare un fragmento de tu alma –dijo Hades serio- aceptas obviamente en cuanto compruebe mi hipótesis te la regresare

El joven Percy se encogió en su lugar sin saber cómo decirle que no al dios y correr con quien más confianza le tenía-

Bueno –dijo Percy de manera seria-

Bien en cuanto termine este capítulo vendrás conmigo –dijo Hades- sigue leyendo

 **Puede que sólo fuera el viento, o algún accidente raro con las bisagras, pero no me quedé para averiguarlo.**

Eso –dijo Hermes- nunca dejes sospechas

 **Subí al Camaro y le dije a mi madre que pisara a fondo.**

Bien hecho –felicito Apolo

 **Nuestro bungalow alquilado estaba en la orilla sur, en la punta de Long Island. Era una casita de tono pastel con cortinas descoloridas, medio hundida en las dunas. Siempre había arena en las sábanas y arañas por la habitación,**

Toda la cabaña de Athena se estremeció

 **Y la mayoría del tiempo el mar estaba demasiado frío para bañarse. Me encantaba.**

A mí también –susurro Poseidón-

 **Íbamos allí desde que era niño. Mi madre llevaba más tiempo yendo. Jamás me lo dijo exactamente, pero yo sabía por qué aquella playa era especial para ella. Era el lugar donde había conocido a mi padre.**

Código 10 –grito Percy y todos se taparon los oídos siendo un chillido potente por todas las hijas de Afrodita siendo Piper una de ellas-

Estas actuando como hija de Afrodita –dijo Jason a lo que Piper se sonrojo-

 **A medida que nos acercábamos a Montauk, mi madre pareció rejuvenecer, años de preocupación y trabajo desaparecieron de su rostro. Sus ojos se volvieron del color del mar.**

Hermosa –susurro Poseidón-

 **Llegamos al atardecer, abrimos las ventanas y emprendimos nuestra rutina habitual de limpieza. Luego caminamos por la playa, les dimos palomitas de maíz azules a las gaviotas y comimos nuestras gominolas azules, caramelos masticables azules, y las demás muestras gratis que mi madre había traído del trabajo.**

Comida azul –pregunto Malcom- raro

 **Supongo que tengo que explicar lo de la comida azul.**

Por favor –dijo Malcom-

 **Verás, Gabe le dijo una vez a mi madre que no existía tal cosa. Tuvieron una pelea,**

Lo mejor que me paso ese día –dijo Percy

 **Que en su momento pareció una tontería, pero desde entonces mi madre se volvió loca por comer azul. Preparaba tartas de cumpleaños** Nico suspiro **y batidos de arándanos azules. Compraba nachos de maíz azul y traía a casa caramelos azules. Esto —junto con su decisión de mantener su nombre de soltera, Jackson, en lugar de hacerse llamar señora Ugliano— era prueba de que no estaba totalmente abducida por Gabe. Tenía una veta rebelde, como yo.**

Una veta –pregunto Nico- tú eres todo un rebelde

Ya dejamos de molestar a Percy si –dijo Percy-

No –dijeron todos lo su tiempo-

 **Cuando anocheció, hicimos una hoguera. Asamos salchichas y malvaviscos. Mamá me contó historias de su niñez, antes de que sus padres murieran en un accidente aéreo.**

Bueno tomando en cuenta que lo que realmente nos pasó accidente aéreo es lo más cercano a lo que paso –dijo Laura-

Y que fue lo que realmente paso –pregunto Percy-

Caída de hipogrifos que fueron atacados por pavo reales –dijo Jim- así que prácticamente fue accidente aéreo

Varios vieron mal a Hera prácticamente ella fue la culpable de que Sally quedara huérfana

 **Me habló de los libros que quería escribir algún día, cuando tuviera suficiente dinero para dejar la tienda de golosinas.**

Athena decidió que ayudaría a Sally

 **Al final, reuní valor para preguntarle lo que me rondaba por la mente desde que llegamos a Montauk: mi padre.**

Poseidón vio atento el libro si sus hermanos lo descubrían se Percy correría peligro

 **A ella se le empañaron los ojos. Supuse que me contaría las mismas cosas de siempre, pero yo nunca me cansaba de oírlas.**

 **Era amable, Percy —dijo—. Alto, guapo y fuerte. Pero también gentil. Tú tienes su pelo negro, ya lo sabes, y sus ojos verdes.**

Alguna sospecha hermanos –dijo Hades viéndolos Poseidón solo desvió la mirada y Zeus le coqueteaba a una ninfa

Jim veía atentamente a cada uno de los dioses para saber quién era el padre de su nieto

 **Mamá pescó una gominola azul de la bolsa de las golosinas—. Ojalá él pudiera verte, Percy. ¡Qué orgulloso estaría!**

Lo estoy de todos mis hijos –susurro Poseidón-

 **Me pregunté cómo podía decir eso. ¿Qué tenía yo de fantástico? Era un crío hiperactivo y disléxico con un boletín de notas lleno de insuficientes, expulsado de la escuela por sexta vez en seis años.**

 **¿Cuántos años tenía? —le pregunté—. Quiero decir… cuando se marchó.**

 **Observó las llamas.**

 **Sólo estuvo conmigo un verano, Percy. Justo aquí, en esta playa. En esta cabaña.**

 **Pero me conoció de bebé.**

 **No, cariño. Sabía que yo estaba esperando un niño, pero nunca te vio. Tuvo que marcharse antes de que tú nacieras.**

Si te vi –pensó Poseidón- solo que tuve que dejar de hacerlo antes que me recordaras y solo te iba a ver mientras dormías

 **Intenté conciliar aquello con el hecho de que yo creía recordar algo de mi padre. Un resplandor cálido. Una sonrisa. Siempre di por supuesto que él me había conocido al nacer.**

Pero me equivoque todavía me recuerdas –pensó Poseidón-

 **Mi madre nunca me lo había dicho directamente, pero aun así me parecía lógico. Y ahora me enteraba de que él nunca me había visto…**

 **Me enfadé con mi padre.**

Poseidón bajo la cabeza

 **Puede que fuera una estupidez, pero le eché en cara que se marchara en aquel viaje por mar y no tuviera agallas para casarse con mamá. Nos había abandonado, y ahora estábamos atrapados con Gabe el Apestoso.**

Poseidón seguía sin alzar la cabeza

 **¿Vas a enviarme fuera de nuevo? —pregunté—. ¿A otro internado?**

 **Sacó un malvavisco de la hoguera.**

 **No lo sé, cariño —dijo con tono serio—. Creo… creo que tendremos que hacer algo.**

 **¿Porque no me quieres cerca?**

Percy –gritaron todos los de su tiempo-

Lo siento –dijeron ambos Percy-

No fue mi intención –dijo el joven Percy-

 **Me arrepentí al instante de pronunciar esas palabras.**

Ven –dijo Percy-

Más te vale –dijeron Nico y Thalia

 **Los ojos de mi madre se humedecieron. Me agarró la mano y la apretó con fuerza.**

 **Oh, Percy, no. Yo… tengo que hacerlo, cariño. Por tu propio bien. Tengo que enviarte lejos.**

 **Sus palabras me recordaron lo que el señor Brunner había dicho: que era mejor para mí abandonar Yancy.**

Quirón lo traumaste –dijo Leo-

 **Porque no soy normal —respondí.**

Muy bien sesos de alga pensé que nunca te habías dado cuenta de eso –dijo Annabeth-

Muy gracioso listilla –dijo Percy con una sonrisa sarcástica-

 **Lo dices como si fuera algo malo, Percy. Pero ignoras lo importante que eres. Creí que la academia Yancy estaría lo bastante lejos, pensé que allí estarías por fin a salvo.**

 **¿A salvo de qué?**

De los idiotas de mis hermanos –pensó Poseidón-

 **Cruzamos las miradas y me asaltó una oleada de recuerdos: todas las cosas raras y pavorosas que me habían pasado en la vida, algunas de las cuales había intentado olvidar.**

 **Cuando estaba en tercer curso, un hombre vestido con una gabardina negra me persiguió por un patio. Los maestros lo amenazaron con llamar a la policía y él se marchó gruñendo, pero nadie me creyó cuando les dije que bajo el sombrero de ala ancha el hombre sólo tenía un ojo, en medio de la frente.**

Un ciclope –dijo el joven Luke con resentimiento-

 **Antes de eso: un recuerdo muy, muy temprano. Estaba en preescolar y una profesora me puso a hacer la siesta por error en una cuna en la que se había colado una culebra.**

Leo vio a Hera al igual que varios dioses mientras Apolo y Hermes la veían mal ella había matado a sus hijos

Estas seguro que no es tuyo –dijo Hera viendo fijamente a Zeus-

No es mío –dijo Zeus-

 **Mi madre gritó cuando vino a recogerme y me encontró jugando con una cuerda mustia y con escamas, que de algún modo había conseguido estrangular con mis regordetas manitas.**

Hay por favor yo hice lo mismo –dijo Heracles de manera arrogante- o haces las cosas para parecerte a mi

No me quiero convertir en un idiota ególatra –dijo Percy-

 **En todas las escuelas me había ocurrido algo que ponía los pelos de punta, algo peligroso, y eso me había obligado a trasladarme.**

 **Sabía que debía contarle a mi madre lo de las ancianas del puesto de frutas y lo de la señora Dodds en el museo, mi extraña alucinación de haber convertido en polvo a la profesora de mates con una espada. Pero no me atreví. Tenía la extraña intuición de que aquellas historias pondrían fin a nuestra excursión a Montauk, y no quería que eso ocurriera.**

Sesos de alga –se quejaron todos los de su tiempo

 **He intentado tenerte tan cerca de mí como he podido —dijo mi madre—. Me advirtieron que era un error. Pero sólo hay otra opción, Percy: el lugar al que quería enviarte tu padre. Y yo… simplemente no soporto la idea.**

 **¿Mi padre quería que fuera a una escuela especial?**

 **No es una escuela. Es un campamento de verano.**

 **La cabeza me daba vueltas. ¿Por qué mi padre —que ni siquiera se había quedado para verme nacer— le había hablado a mi madre de un campamento de verano? Y si era tan importante, ¿por qué ella no lo había mencionado antes?**

 **Lo siento, Percy —dijo al ver mi mirada—. Pero no puedo hablar de ello. Yo… no pude enviarte a ese lugar. Quizá habría supuesto decirte adiós para siempre.**

Y no lo hizo –murmuro bajo Percy-

 **¿Para siempre? Pero si sólo es un campamento de verano…**

No es solo un campamento –dijo la joven Clarisse- para muchos de nosotros es un hogar

Ahora lo sé –dijo Percy

 **Se volvió hacia la hoguera, y por su expresión supe que si le hacía más preguntas se echaría a llorar.**

 **Esa noche tuve un sueño muy real.**

Oh no –dijeron Annabeth Nico y Thalia-

Que sucede –pregunto Hades-

Percy tiene los peores sueños –dijo Annabeth-

Incluso para los estándares de los mestizo –dijo Nico-

Sally junto a Poseidón palidecieron

Esos sueños son normales –dijo Lee-

Porque lo dices –pregunto Thalia-

Los hijos de Apolo tenemos esos sueños –dijo Lee- así que el siendo legado explica porque sea tan real

Incluso si él se lo propone puede moverse dentro de un sueño –dijo Jim- cosa que es muy difícil hacer ni siquiera yo puedo hacerlo tú puedes –pregunto dirigiéndose al augur-

No señor –dijo Octavian-

Yo puedo hacer eso –dijo Clovis- bostezando haciendo bostezar a medio campamento

Siendo un hijo de Hypnos es común poder hacerlo –dijo la joven Annabeth

Yo también puedo hacerlo –dijo Nico- y no soy hijo de Hypnos

 **Había tormenta en la playa, y dos animales preciosos —un caballo blanco y un águila dorada—**

Zeus y Poseidón se miraron muy seriamente

 **Intentaban matarse mutuamente entre las olas de la orilla.**

Podrían dejar de pelearse –dijo Hestia-

Hasta que me devuelva mi rayo –dijo Zeus como niño chiquito-

Yo no tengo tu estúpido rayo –se defendió Poseidón-

 **El águila se abalanzaba y rasgaba con sus espolones el hocico del caballo. El caballo se volvía y coceaba las alas del águila. Mientras peleaban, la tierra tembló y una voz monstruosa estalló en carcajadas desde algún lugar subterráneo, incitando a las bestias a pelear con mayor fiereza.**

Casi todos vieron a Hades con miradas no muy discretas

No soy yo –dijo Hades de manera muy seria- y el próximo que diga algo me encargare personalmente de su castigo -diciendo esto todos desviaron la mirada-

 **Corrí hacia la orilla, sabía que tenía que evitar que se mataran, pero avanzaba a cámara lenta. Sabía que llegaría tarde. Vi al águila lanzarse en picado, dispuesta a sacarle los espantados ojos al caballo, y grité**

 **«¡Nooo!».**

 **Me desperté sobresaltado.**

 **Fuera había estallado realmente una tormenta, la clase de tormenta que derriba árboles y casas. No había ningún caballo o águila en la playa, sólo relámpagos que iluminaban todo con fogonazos de luz, y olas de siete metros batiendo contra las dunas como artillería pesada.**

 **Al siguiente trueno, mi madre también se despertó. Se incorporó con los ojos muy abiertos y dijo:**

 **Un huracán.**

 **Eso era absurdo. Los huracanes nunca llegan a Long Island al principio del verano. Pero al océano parecía habérsele olvidado.**

Cómo pudiste olvidarlo –pregunto Heracles burlonamente-

Por el mismo motivo que tu padre está haciendo berrinche olvidando los aviones en el atlántico y los incendios forestales –dijo Poseidón de manera seria- y si yo fuera tu tendría más respeto porque puede que seas el hijo favorito de Zeus sigues siendo un dios menor y Hades junto conmigo somos los únicos que podemos hacerle frente a Zeus si te destruyo

Todos se quedaron callados al final de todo Poseidón era uno de los tres grandes y después de unos minutos pudieron continuar

 **Por encima del rugido del viento, oí un aullido distante, un sonido enfurecido y torturado que me puso los pelos de punta.**

 **Después un ruido mucho más cercano, como mazazos en la arena. Y una voz desesperada: alguien gritaba y aporreaba nuestra puerta.**

 **Mi madre saltó de su cama en camisón y abrió el pestillo.**

 **Grover apareció enmarcado en el umbral contra el aguacero. Pero no era… no era exactamente Grover.**

Entonces que era –dijo el joven Leo confuso-

 **He pasado toda la noche buscándote —jadeó—. ¿En qué estabas pensando cuando te largaste sin mí?**

Que estabas loco –dijo Percy sonriendo

 **Mi madre me miró asustada, no por Grover sino por el motivo que lo había traído.**

 **¡Percy! —Gritó para hacerse oír con la lluvia—, ¿qué pasó en la escuela? ¿Qué no me has contado?**

 **Yo estaba paralizado mirando a Grover. No podía comprender qué estaba viendo.**

 **O Zeu kai alloi theoi! —Exclamó Grover—. ¡Me viene pisando los talones! ¿Aún no le has contado**

 **Nada a tu madre?**

 **Estaba demasiado aturdido para registrar que él acababa de maldecir en griego antiguo… y que yo lo había entendido perfectamente. Estaba demasiado aturdido para preguntarme cómo había llegado allí él solo, en medio de la noche. Porque además Grover no llevaba los pantalones puestos, y donde debían estar sus piernas… donde debían estar sus piernas…**

Que había –volvió a preguntar el joven leo-

 **Mi madre me miró con seriedad y me habló con un tono que nunca había empleado antes:**

 **Percy. ¡Cuéntamelo ya!**

Valla forma de sacar información –dijo Michael sonriendo-

 **Tartamudeé algo sobre las ancianas del puesto de frutas y sobre la señora Dodds, y mi madre se quedó mirándome con una palidez mortal a la luz de los relámpagos. Por fin agarró su bolso, me lanzó el impermeable y exclamó:**

 **¡Meteos en el coche! ¡Los dos! ¡Venga!**

 **Grover echó a correr hacia el Cámaro, pero en realidad no corría, no exactamente. Trotaba, sacudía sus peludos cuartos traseros, y de repente su historia sobre una dolencia muscular en las piernas cobró sentido. Comprendí cómo podía avanzar tan rápido y aun así cojear cuando caminaba.**

 **Sí, lo comprendí porque allí donde debían estar sus pies, no había pies. Había pezuñas.**

Aaaa eso era –dijo el joven Leo

Aquí termina -dijo Silena cerrando el libro-

Yo quiero leer –dijo Teseo-

Estas bien –pregunto Orión-

Si porque –dijo Teseo-

Si porque es raro que tú quieras leer –dijo Orión-

Bien es hora que ir por ese trozo de alma –dijo Hades ambos se pararon y caminaron rumbo a la casa grande-

* * *

espero les haya gustado

les gustaria que saliera el hijo de Paul y si si que nombre les gustaria que tuviera y a quien les gustaria que trajera

les gustaria que Gabe sufriera a mano de Jim y los amigos de Percy y como se les ocurrira que se vengaran de el


	4. Mi madre me enseña a torear

hoy al ser el cumpleaños de Percy decidi tratar de escribir mas y poderlo subirlo el dia de hoy espero les guste

FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A PERCY a festejarlo con un pastel azul

* * *

Cuando Hades entro a la casa grande hizo aparecer huesos formando un círculo con ellos para después quemarlos

Entra ahí –dijo Hades-

Percy entro al círculo y Hades dijo unas palabras en griego antiguo y el cuerpo de Percy empezó a flotar

Después de unos segundos se escuchó el grito de Percy y después salió de la casa grande tambaleándose un poco y Hades con un cráneo de cristal con ojos verdes

Estas bien –pregunto Annabeth-

Si solo un poco aturdido pero estoy bien –dijo Percy sentándose-

Todos están listos el más guapo empezara a leer –dijo Teseo- **Capítulo 4 Mi madre me enseña a torear** –se estremeció al recordar a su "viejo amigo"

 **Atravesamos la noche a través de oscuras carreteras comarcales. El viento azotaba el Cámaro. La lluvia golpeaba el parabrisas. Yo no sabía cómo mi madre podía ver algo, pero siguió pisando el acelerador.**

Así se conduce –grito Ares muy animado-

Luego preguntas porque tu moto esta la mayor parte del tiempo en mi taller –dijo Hefestos-

O tú en mi enfermería –dijo Apolo-

 **Cada vez que estallaba un relámpago, yo miraba a Grover, sentado junto a mí en el asiento trasero, y pensaba que o me había vuelto majara**

No sesos de alga –dijo Nico- tú ya estabas loco

 **O él llevaba puestos unos pantalones de alfombra de pelo largo.**

Yo quiero unos así –dijo Leo- ¿puedo?

No –dijo Piper-

Porque no –replico Jason- yo también quiero unos

No es no –dijo Piper- creo que te estas juntando mucho con Leo

Es mi mejor amigo obvio que me voy a juntar con el –dijo Jason para sorpresa de todos los romanos incluyendo al joven Jason-

 **Pero no, tenía aquel olor de las excursiones al zoo de mascotas**

Que es un Zoo –interrumpió Orión-

Es donde los mortales tienen animales de todo el mundo para que los vean –explico un hijo de Athena-

Pero los animales no son diversión para personas ellos deben ser libres –dijo Orión serio-

Ya deja de estar de sobreprotector de animales y déjame leer –dijo Teseo-

 **Olía a lanolina, de la lana; el olor de un animal de granja empapado.**

Yo no huelo así –se quejó Grover-

Si lo haces –respondió todo el campamento mestizo a lo que el sátiro podía hacerle competencia a una manzana-

 **—** **Así que tú y mi madre… ¿os conocíais? —se me ocurrió decir.**

Buena forma de romper el hielo –dijo Leo-

 **Los ojos de Grover miraban una y otra vez el retrovisor, aunque no teníamos coches detrás.-**

No estaba preocupado por los coches –dijo Grover-

 **—** **No exactamente —contestó—. Quiero decir que no nos conocíamos en persona, pero ella sabía que te vigilaba.**

Sigue siendo acoso –dijo Rachel-

 **—** **¿Que me vigilabas?**

 **—** **Te seguía la pista. Me aseguraba de que estuvieras bien. Pero no fingía ser tu amigo —añadió rápidamente—. Soy tu amigo.**

Mi mejor amigo –dijo el joven Percy a lo que Grover sonrió-

 **—** **Vale, pero ¿qué eres exactamente?**

 **—** **Eso no importa ahora.**

 **—** **¿Que no importa? Mi mejor amigo es un burro de cintura para abajo…**

Todo el campamento estallo en risas con dioses incluido

 **Grover soltó un balido gutural.**

 **—** **¡Cabra! —gritó.**

 **—** **¿Qué?**

Respuesta universal de Percy –se burló Nico-

 **—** **¡Que de cintura para abajo soy una cabra!**

Pero si acabas de decir que no importa –dijo Jason-

 **—** **Pero si acabas de decir que no importa.**

Enserio que ya estas mal para pensar como el sesos de alga –dijo Thalía "preocupada"

 **—** **¡Bee-ee-ee! ¡Hay sátiros que te patearían ante tal insulto!**

Quien diría que los sátiros pueden llegar a ser tan violentos –dijeron los Stoll-

 **—** **¡Uau! Sátiros. ¿Quieres decir criaturas imaginarias como las de los mitos que nos explicaba el señor Brunner?**

 **—** **¿Eran las ancianas del puesto imaginarias, Percy? ¿Lo era la señora Dodds?**

 **—** **¡Así que admites que había una señora Dodds!**

No se te escapa ni una –dijo Thalía divertida-

 **—** **Por supuesto.**

 **—** **Entonces ¿por qué…?**

 **—** **Cuanto menos sepas, menos monstruos atraerás —respondió Grover, como si fuese una obviedad—.**

De hecho lo es –dijo Quirón- cuanto menos sepa un mestizo sobre su condición hay una posibilidad del 10% para atraer a los monstruos obviamente esta posibilidad aumenta a un 50% a los hijos de los 3 grandes

 **Tendimos una niebla sobre los ojos de los humanos. Confiamos en que pensaras que la Benévola era una alucinación. Pero no funcionó porque empezaste a comprender quién eres.**

Solo estas confundiéndolo –dijo Annabeth-

 **—** **¿Quién…? Un momento. ¿Qué quieres decir?**

 **Volví a oír aquel aullido torturado en algún lugar detrás de nosotros, más cerca que antes. Fuera lo que fuese lo que nos perseguía, seguía nuestro rastro.**

 **—** **Percy —dijo mi madre—, hay demasiado que explicar y no tenemos tiempo. Debemos llevarte a un lugar seguro.**

 **—** **¿Seguro de qué? ¿Quién me persigue?**

 **—** **Oh, casi nadie —soltó Grover, aún molesto por mi comentario del burro—. Sólo el Señor de los Muertos y algunas de sus criaturas más sanguinarias.**

Perdón –se disculpó el sátiro ante las terribles miradas de Hades Nico y extrañamente Hazel-

Varios vieron al dios con miradas enojadas

Tengo mis razones –dijo Hades- pero lo único que eh mandado fue la furia así que lo que este tras el no tengo nada que ver

 **—** **¡Grover!**

 **—** **Perdone, señora Jackson. ¿Puede conducir más rápido, por favor?**

SI –gritaron Ares y sus hijos mientras Frank se preguntaba por la salud mental de su familia

 **Intenté hacerme a la idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero fui incapaz. Sabía que no era un sueño. Yo no tenía imaginación.**

Te repito sesos de alga –dijo Thalía- si tienes imaginación

 **En la vida se me habría ocurrido algo tan raro.**

 **Mi madre giró bruscamente a la izquierda. Nos adentramos a toda velocidad en una carretera aún más estrecha, dejando atrás granjas sombrías, colinas boscosas y carteles de «Recoja sus propias fresas» sobre vallas blancas.**

¿Fresas? –Pregunto un Gwen-

En futuros capítulos se explicara –dijo Percy-

 **—** **¿Adónde vamos? —pregunté.**

Que no es obvio –dijo Cono- van a recoger fresas

 **—** **Al campamento de verano del que te hablé.**

 **—** **La voz de mi madre sonó hermética; intentaba no asustarse para no asustarme a mí—. Al sitio donde tu padre quería que fueras.**

 **—** **Al sitio donde tú no querías que fuera.**

Percy –gritaron todos los que apreciaban a Sally-

Lo siento –dijeron ambos Percy uno con más culpabilidad que otro-

 **—** **Por favor, cielo —suplicó mi madre—. Esto ya es bastante duro. Intenta entenderlo. Estás en peligro.**

 **—** **¿Porque unas ancianas cortan hilo?**

Tanto griegos como romanos vieron en shock a ambos Percy por tal ofensa hacia las Moiras aunque los que llegaron el día anterior parecían acostumbrados

 **—** **No eran ancianas —intervino Grover—. Eran las Moiras. ¿Sabes qué significa el hecho de que se te aparecieran? Sólo lo hacen cuando estás a punto… cuando alguien está a punto de morir.**

 **—** **Un momento. Has dicho estás.**

 **—** **No, no lo he dicho, he dicho alguien.**

 **—** **Querías decir estás. ¡Te referías a mí!**

 **—** **¡Quería decir estás como cuando se dice alguien, no tú!**

Alguien más está perdido –pregunto Hazel-

Todos alzaron la mano menos Annabeth

¿Cómo lo haces? –Pregunto Thalía-

Llevo años soportando sus tonterías ya me acostumbre –dijo Annabeth-

Te mereces un premio –dijo Nico-

Lo sé –dijo Annabeth-

 **—** **¡Chicos! —dijo mamá.**

Gracias Sally –dijo Rachel-

 **Giró bruscamente a la derecha y vio justo a tiempo una figura que logró esquivar; una forma oscura y fugaz que desapareció detrás de nosotros entre la tormenta.**

 **—** **¿Qué era eso? —pregunté.**

 **—** **Ya casi llegamos —respondió mi madre, haciendo caso omiso de mi pregunta—. Un par de kilómetros más. Por favor, por favor, por favor…**

Por favor, por favor –siguió Poseidón en voz baja-

 **No sabía dónde nos encontrábamos, pero me descubrí inclinado hacia delante, esperando llegar allí cuanto antes.**

Los griegos sonrieron todos se sentían así cuando iban al campamento

 **Fuera, nada salvo lluvia y oscuridad: la clase de paisaje desierto que hay en la punta de Long Island.**

 **Pensé en la señora Dodds metamorfoseándose en aquella cosa de colmillos afilados y alas coriáceas.**

 **Me estremecí. Realmente no era una criatura humana. Y había querido matarme.**

No enserio tú crees –dijo Clarisse sarcástica-

 **Entonces pensé en el señor Brunner… y en su bolígrafo-espada. Antes de que pudiera preguntarle a Grover sobre aquello, se me erizó el vello de la nuca. Hubo un resplandor, una repentina explosión y el coche estalló.**

Porque los atacaste –dijo furioso Poseidón-

Te molesta acaso –dijo Zeus-

Es solo un niño que no te ha ofendido –dijo Poseidón furioso-

Si bueno sigue leyendo –dijo quitándole importancia-

 **Recuerdo sentirme liviano, como si me aplastaran, frieran y lavaran todo al mismo tiempo. Despegué la frente de la parte trasera del asiento del conductor y exclamé:**

 **—** **¡Ay!**

Tienes un accidente de auto y lo único que dices es ay –dijo Katie incrédula-

Ambos Percy alzaron los hombros

 **—** **¡Percy! —gritó mi madre.**

 **Intenté sacudirme el aturdimiento. No estaba muerto y el coche no había explotado realmente.**

Poseidón cada vez estaba más pálido que ya podía hacerle competencia a Hades

 **Nos habíamos metido en una zanja. Las portezuelas del lado del conductor estaban atascadas en el barro. El techo se había abierto como una cáscara de huevo y la lluvia nos empapaba. Un rayo.**

Poseidón estaba furioso pero no podía decir nada hasta reconocer a Percy pero por el bien del chico era mejor no hacerlo

 **Era la única explicación. Nos había sacado de la carretera. Junto a mí, en el asiento, Grover estaba inmóvil.**

 **—** **¡Grover!**

 **Tumbado hacia delante, un hilillo de sangre le corría por la comisura de los labios. Le sacudí la peluda cadera mientras pensaba: « ¡No! ¡Aunque seas mitad cabra, eres mi mejor amigo!**

No sé cómo si tomarlo como un cumplido o no –dijo Grover-

Tómalo como un cumplido –dijo Percy-

 **¡Y no quiero que te mueras!**

 **—** **Comida —gimió, y supe que había esperanza.**

Todos rieron por el sonrojo del pobre sátiro

 **—** **Percy —dijo mi madre—, tenemos que…**

 **—** **Le falló la voz.**

 **Miré hacia atrás. En un destello de un relámpago, a través del parabrisas trasero salpicado de barro, vi una figura que avanzaba pesadamente hacia nosotros en el recodo de la carretera. La visión me puso piel de gallina. Era la silueta oscura de un tipo enorme, como un jugador de fútbol americano. Parecía sostener una manta sobre la cabeza. Su mitad superior era voluminosa y peluda. Con los brazos levantados parecía tener cuernos.**

-Teseo trago saliva- por favor dime que no es quien yo creo es

Un "viejo amigo" tuyo –dijo Percy-

Teseo palideció como iba a vencer un niño de 12 años a esa bestia que el venció con mucho entrenamiento

Estas bien –pregunto Orión-

Teseo solo asistió

Puedes leer o yo lo hago –volvió a preguntar Orión-

Yo puedo –dijo Teseo- **Tragué saliva.**

 **—** **¿Quién es…?**

Algo con lo que no te quieres cruzar créeme –dijo Teseo-

 **—** **Percy —dijo mi madre, mortalmente sería—. Sal del coche.**

 **E intentó abrir su portezuela, pero estaba atascada en el barro. Lo intenté con la mía.**

Mierda –dijeron algunos-

 **También estaba atascada.**

Mierda –volvieron a decir-

 **Miré desesperadamente el agujero del techo. Habría podido ser una salida, pero los bordes chisporroteaban y humeaban.**

 **—** **¡Sal por el otro lado! —Urgió mi madre—. Percy, tienes que correr. ¿Ves aquel árbol grande?**

Tómala –dijo Thalía divertida- salí antes que tu

Muchos se le quedaron viendo como si estuviera loca

 **—** **¿Qué?**

 **Otro resplandor, y por el agujero humeante del techo vi lo que me indicaba: un grueso árbol de Navidad del tamaño de los de la Casa Blanca, en la cumbre de la colina más cercana.**

Bueno ahora eres un árbol de navidad –dijo Nico burlón- bueno solo espero que seas un bonito árbol

 **—** **Ese es el límite de la propiedad, el campamento del que te hablé —insistió mi madre—. Sube a esa colina y verás una extensa granja valle abajo. Corre y no mires atrás. Grita para pedir ayuda. No pares hasta llegar a la puerta.**

No pensaras dejar a tu madre verdad –dijo Teseo interrumpiéndose-

Nunca aria eso –dijo el joven Percy-

 **—** **Mamá, tú también vienes.**

No puede pasar el límite de propiedad –dijo Athena-

Aunque sea un legado –pregunto Jim-

Cierto Quirón siendo legado de dioses hubiera podido entrar al campamento mestizo o no –pregunto Laura-

Nunca ha pasado así que no estoy seguro –dijo Quirón- tenían algo pensado

Teníamos la idea de que cuando empezara a sospechar me comunicaría contigo y si no podía Jim se iba a encargar –dijo Laura-

Y si yo me encargaba la mandaría a la casa del lobo y si pasaba su entrenamiento iría a la legión supongo que con una carta mía podría entrar a la segunda o tercera corte –dijo Jim-

Cualquiera es mejor que la quinta corte –dijo Octavian-

Mi querido espantapájaros –dijo Percy viéndolo- déjame recordarte que Jason –dijo señalándolo- un hijo de Zeus…

Júpiter –interrumpió el joven Jason-

Es lo mismo –dijo Percy- estuvo en la quinta corte y se volvió pretor yo estuve en la quinta corte y me volví pretor F… -Jason le tapó la boca-

Recuerda que no podemos decir que Frank es pretor todavía es un por determinar y tenemos que esperar a que lo mencionen en los libros –susurro al oído de Percy-

Lo olvide –dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica- bien como te iba diciendo a pesar de tener bajas expectativas sobre la quinta corte nos convertimos en pretores además que no dudo que con el paso del tiempo haya otro pretor de la quinta corte –dijo Percy dejando callado a Octavian-

 **—** **Tenía la cara pálida y los ojos tristes como cuando miraba el océano—. ¡Venga, mamá! —grité—. Tú vienes conmigo. Ayúdame a llevar a Grover…**

 **—** **¡Comida! —gimió Grover de nuevo.**

Varios rieron ante el sonrojo del pobre sátiro

 **El hombre con la manta en la cabeza seguía aproximándose, mientras bufaba y gruñía. Cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca, reparé en que no podía estar sosteniendo una manta sobre la cabeza, porque sus manos, unas manos enormes y carnosas, le colgaban de los costados. No había ninguna manta. Lo que significaba que aquella enorme y voluminosa masa peluda, demasiado grande para ser su cabeza… era su cabeza. Y las puntas que parecían cuernos…**

Será porque son cuernos –dijo Nico sarcástico-

Hay perdón –dijo Percy sarcástico- pero eso paso hace casi seis años

Estas seguro que puedes leer eso –pregunto Orión preocupado-

Si –dijo Teseo pero se veía bastante inquieto-

 **—** **No nos quiere a nosotros —dijo mi madre—. Te quiere a ti. Además, yo no puedo cruzar el límite de la propiedad.**

 **—** **Pero…**

 **—** **No tenemos tiempo, Percy. Vete, por favor.**

Y ahora se ira –dijeron varias cazadoras junto a Zoë-

El nunca hará eso –dijeron Annabeth, Thalía, Nico, Hazel, Frank, Jason, Piper y Leo

Su defecto fatídico no le permitirá hacerlo –dijo Annabeth-

Y cual es –pregunto el joven Percy-

Lealtad personal –dijo Percy-

Y que es eso –volvió a preguntar Percy-

Daría la vida y al mundo por salvar a los que quiero –dijo Percy-

Alguna sospecha hermanos –volvió a decir Hades-

A que te refieres –pregunto Poseidón-

Sencillo los hijos de Zeus son ambiciosos los míos rencorosos los de Athena orgullosos –dijo Hades- quien es el dios que tiene hijos con lealtad excesiva

No me interesa –dijo Zeus- sigue leyendo

 **Entonces me enfadé**

Pobre hombre/toro –se "lamento" Chris-

 **Me enfadé con mi madre, con Grover la cabra**

Grover balo indignado

 **Y con aquella cosa que se nos echaba encima, lenta e inexorablemente, como un toro.**

Será porque es un toro –dijo Clarisse rolando los ojos-

 **Trepé por encima de Grover y abrí la puerta bajo la lluvia.**

 **—** **Nos vamos juntos. ¡Vamos, mamá!**

 **—** **Te he dicho que…**

 **—** **¡Mamá! No voy a dejarte. Ayúdame con Grover.**

Las cazadoras estaban sorprendidas al parecer él era diferente pero seguían con la idea que era un cerdo hasta que demostrara lo contrario

 **No esperé su respuesta. Salí a gatas fuera y arrastré a Grover. Me resultó demasiado liviano para sus dimensiones, pero no habría llegado muy lejos si mi madre no me hubiera ayudado.**

Enserio Sally ni tú puedes con Percy cuando se propone algo –dijo Annabeth-

Percy es demasiado terco –dijo Sally haciendo sonrojar a ambos Percy-

 **Nos echamos los brazos de Grover por los hombros y empezamos a subir a trompicones por la colina, a través de hierba húmeda que nos llegaba hasta la cintura.**

 **Al mirar atrás, vi al monstruo claramente por primera vez. Medía unos dos metros, sus brazos y piernas eran algo similar a la portada de la revista Muscle Man: bíceps y tríceps y un montón más de íceps,**

Enserio que haces viendo esas revistas –pregunto Travis burlón-

Tiene buenos artículos –dijo Percy-

Además de que hace un año vendí suscripciones de esa revista –dijo el joven Percy

 **Todos ellos embutidos en una piel surcada de venas como si fueran pelotas de béisbol. No llevaba ropa**

Nooo –gritaron ambos Leo preocupando a su madre-

Que pasa mijo –pregunto esperanza-

Imágenes mentales –grito Leo golpeándose la cabeza con el puño-

Todos hicieron una mueca entendiendo a lo que se refería

 **Excepto la interior**

Oh –suspiro aliviado Leo-

 **—** **Unos calzoncillos blancos—, cosa que habría resultado graciosa de no ser porque la parte superior del cuerpo daba tanto miedo. Una pelambrera hirsuta y marrón comenzaba a la altura del ombligo y se espesaba a medida que ascendía hacia los hombros.**

Ewww –se quejaron las hijas de Afrodita-

 **El cuello era una masa de músculo y pelo que conducía a la enorme cabezota, que tenía un hocico tan largo como mi brazo, y narinas altivas de las que colgaba un aro de metal brillante, ojos negros y crueles, y cuernos: unos enormes cuernos blanquinegros con puntas tan afiladas como no se consiguen con un sacapuntas eléctrico.**

Y dices que no tienes imaginación –dijo Thalía-

 **De repente lo reconocí. Aquel monstruo aparecía en una de las primeras historias que nos había contado el señor Brunner. Pero no podía ser real.**

Desgraciadamente si lo es -dijeron algunos mestizos-

 **Parpadeé para quitarme la lluvia de los ojos.**

 **—** **Es…**

 **—** **El hijo de Pasífae —dijo mi madre—. Ojalá hubiera sabido cuánto deseaban matarte.**

 **—** **Pero es el Min…**

No digas su nombre los nombres tienen poder –dijeron los hijos de Athena junto a su madre-

 **—** **No digas su nombre —me advirtió—. Los nombres tienen poder.**

Athena se le quedo viendo a Sally junto a ambos Percy tratando de determinar quién era el padre del chico

 **El árbol seguía demasiado lejos: a unos treinta metros colina arriba, por lo menos. Volví a mirar atrás.**

 **El hombre toro se inclinó sobre el coche, mirando por las ventanillas. En realidad, más que mirar olisqueaba, como siguiendo un rastro. Me pregunté si era tonto, pues no estábamos a más de quince metros.**

 **—** **¿Comida? —repitió Grover.**

Grover se sonrojo pero nadie parecía hacerle caso

 **—** **Chist —susurré—. Mamá, ¿qué está haciendo? ¿Es que no nos ve?**

Ve y oye fatal. Se guía por el olfato. –dijo Athena a lo que Percy sonrió viendo a su madre-

 **—** **Ve y oye fatal. Se guía por el olfato. Pero pronto adivinará dónde estamos.**

Athena vio a Sally impresionada mientras Jim y Laura la veían orgullosos

 **Como si mamá le hubiera dado la entrada, el hombre toro aulló furioso. Agarró el Cámaro de Gabe por el techo rasgado, y el chasis crujió y se resquebrajó. Levantó el coche por encima de su cabeza y lo arrojó a la carretera, donde cayó sobre el asfalto mojado y patinó despidiendo chispas a lo largo de más de cien metros antes de detenerse. El tanque de gasolina explotó.**

Muchos sonrieron de manera malvada

 **«Ni un rasguño», recordé decir a Gabe.**

 **¡Vaya!**

La mayoría estallo en risas

 **—** **Percy —dijo mi madre—, cuando te vea embestirá. Espera hasta el último segundo y te apartas de su camino saltando a un lado. No cambia muy bien de dirección una vez se lanza en embestida. ¿Entiendes?**

Muy cierto –dijo Teseo pero nadie dijo nada después de todo él fue el primero en vencer al minotauro-

Estas seguro que puedes leer esto –volvió a preguntar Orión preocupado-

Si estoy bien –dijo Teseo para seguir leyendo-

 **—** **¿Cómo sabes todo eso?**

 **—** **Llevo mucho tiempo temiendo este ataque. Debería haber tomado las medidas oportunas. Fui una egoísta al mantenerte a mi lado.**

No fuiste egoísta –dijo Hestia- solo querías evitar que tu hijo estuviera en peligro

Sally solo le sonrió a la diosa

Y así es como terminan muerto –dijo Dionisio dándole la vuelta a la hoja de su revista-

Estas poniendo atención –pregunto Apolo divertido-

Dionisio lo ignoro

 **—** **¿Al mantenerme a tu lado? Pero qué…**

 **Otro aullido de furia y el hombre toro empezó a subir la colina con grandes pisotones.**

 **Nos había olido.**

O no –dijo Hazel acercándose un poco a Frank a lo que el la abrazo-

Los jóvenes los vieron sonrojados

 **El solitario pino estaba sólo a unos metros, pero la colina era cada vez más empinada y resbaladiza, y Grover nos pesaba más.**

Lo siento –dijo Grover-

No te preocupes chico cabra –dijo Percy-

 **El monstruo se nos echaba encima. Unos segundos más y lo tendríamos allí.**

Todo el campamento se estremeció sabían que Percy había sobrevivido pero aun así no sabían cómo lo había hecho y tenían la curiosidad de saber

 **Mi madre debía de estar exhausta, pero sostenía a Grover con el hombro.**

 **—** **¡Márchate, Percy! ¡Aléjate de nosotros! Recuerda lo que te he dicho.**

 **No quería hacerlo, pero ella estaba en lo cierto: era nuestra única oportunidad.**

Todos asistieron era cierto era ahora o nunca

 **Eché a correr hacia la izquierda, me volví y vi a la criatura abalanzarse sobre mí. Los oscuros ojos le brillaban de odio.**

 **Apestaba como carne podrida.**

Algunas fruncieron el ceño

 **Agachó la cabeza y embistió, apuntando los cuernos afilados como navajas directamente a mi pecho.**

 **El miedo me urgía a salir pitando, pero eso no funcionaría. Jamás lograría huir corriendo de aquella cosa.**

De haber hecho eso solo arias que se enfureciera –dijo Teseo interrumpiéndose- de hecho cuando te dejas guiar por el pánico solo empeoras las cosas

Todos le dieron la razón

 **Así que me mantuve en el sitio y, en el último momento, salté a un lado.**

Bien –murmuro Poseidón-

 **El hombre toro pasó como un huracán, como un tren de mercancías. Soltó un aullido de frustración y se dio la vuelta, pero esta vez no hacia mí, sino hacia mi madre, que estaba dejando a Grover sobre la hierba.**

Poseidón había palidecido más

 **Habíamos alcanzado la cresta de la colina. Al otro lado veía un valle, justo como había dicho mi madre, y las luces de una granja azotada por la lluvia.**

 **Pero estaba a unos trescientos metros. Jamás lo conseguiríamos.**

Wow que optimista –dijo Will logrando bajar un poco los nervios-

 **El monstruo gruñó, piafando. Siguió mirando a mi madre, que empezaba a retirarse colina abajo, hacia la carretera, tratando de alejarlo de Grover.**

 **—** **¡Corre, Percy! —gritó—. ¡Yo no puedo acompañarte! ¡Corre!**

 **Pero me quedé allí, paralizado por el miedo,**

Corre –interrumpió gritando Teseo el cual ya estaba temblando un poco-

Orión lo vio preocupado pero por más que le ofreciera leer en su lugar se seguiría negando

 **Mientras la bestia embestía contra ella. Mi madre intentó apartarse, como me había dicho que hiciera, pero esta vez la criatura fue más lista: adelantó una horripilante mano y la agarró por el cuello antes de que pudiese huir. Aunque ella se resistió, pataleando y lanzando puñetazos al aire,**

No –exclamaron Nico y Thalía

 **La levantó del suelo.**

 **—** **¡Mamá! ¡Aguanta que vaya!**

 **Ella me miró a los ojos y consiguió emitir una última palabra:**

 **—** **¡Huye!**

 **Entonces, con un rugido airado, el monstruo apretó las manos alrededor del cuello de mi madre y ella se disolvió ante mis ojos, convirtiéndose en luz, una forma resplandeciente y dorada, como una proyección holográfica. Un resplandor cegador, y de repente… había desaparecido.**

Poseidón estaba aferrado a su tridente con unas enormes ganas de enterrárselo a Hades pero si lo hacia la vida de Percy correría peligro

Dijiste que no tenías nada que ver con ese monstruo –dijo Apolo molesto-

Y en efecto yo no lo mande –dijo Hades dándole una mirada de advertencia a la cual Apolo retrocedió un poco- pero eso no quiere decir que me aproveche de la situación sigue leyendo –dijo restándole importancia-

 **—** **¡Noooo!**

 **La ira sustituyó al miedo.**

Mi más sentido pésame al pobre minotauro –dijo Chris-

Aunque debo admitir que fue un buen intento de su parte –dijo Nico-

Al fin y al cabo siempre puede tener una tercera oportunidad para intentar matarte sesos de alga –dijo Thalía sin pensar en el pobre Poseidón que ya estaba más pálido que Hades-

 **Sentí una fuerza abrasadora que me subía por las extremidades: el mismo subidón de energía que me había embargado cuando a la señora Dodds le crecieron garras.**

Eso Percy es la adrenalina –dijo Jason acomodándose los lentes-

Que es la adrenalina –pregunto el joven Percy-

La adrenalina -empezó a decir Annabeth- también conocida como epinefrina por su Denominación Común Internacional (DCI), es una hormona y un neurotransmisor. Incrementa la frecuencia cardíaca, contrae los vasos sanguíneos, dilata los conductos de aire, y participa en la reacción de lucha o huida del sistema nervioso simpático. Químicamente, la adrenalina es una catecolamina, una monoamina producida sólo por las glándulas suprarrenales a partir de los aminoácidos fenilalanina y tirosina. –todos los hijos de Athena asistían a cada palabra mientras Athena la veía orgullosa-

Además –empezó a decir Will- La epinefrina es usada para tratar una serie de afecciones incluyendo: paro cardiorrespiratorio, anafilaxia, y sangrado superficial. Ha sido históricamente usada para tratar los broncoespasmos y la hipoglucemia, pero ahora se prefiere utilizar fármacos más selectivos, tales como el salbutamol y la dextrosa respectivamente. También si es naturalmente como en una actividad extrema puede llegar a curar problemas respiratorios y enfermedades casuales. –varios de los hijos de Athena lo vieron sorprendidos mientras sus hermanos y Apolo lo veían orgullosos-

Como sabes eso –pregunto Nico-

Cosa de Apolo –dijo Will como si nada-

Mucha explicación pero podrían decirlo en español por favor –dijo Percy-

-Annabeth rolo los ojos- La adrenalina es una sustancia natural que es producida por los organismos vivos tanto de animales como de seres humanos ante situaciones de peligro y que aparece como una respuesta a sensaciones como el miedo y la intrepidez. La adrenalina es lo que hace que la persona sienta algún tipo de placer ante la posibilidad de peligro y que eso la anime a intentar enfrentar una situación a pesar de que conscientemente se sepa que puede ser peligrosa.

Ya déjenme leer tranquilo –grito Teseo-

 **El hombre toro se volvió hacia Grover, que yacía indefenso en la hierba. Se le aproximó, olisqueando ama mejor amigo como dispuesto a levantarlo y disolverlo también.**

 **No iba a permitirlo. Me quité el impermeable rojo.**

 **—** **¡Eh, tú! ¡Eh! —Grité, mientras sacudía el impermeable, corriendo hacia el monstruo—. ¡Eh, imbécil! ¡Mostrenco!**

Hay que mejorar esos insultos –se interrumpió Teseo-

Te molesta que te interrumpan por una explicación y tú interrumpes por una tontería –dijo Jasón-

Obvio yo soy más importante que esa tontería de la adrenina o como se llame –dijo Teseo para seguir leyendo-

 **—** **¡Brrrrr!**

 **—** **Se volvió hacia mí sacudiendo los puños carnosos.**

 **Tenía una idea; una idea estúpida,**

Como todas tus ideas –dijo Annabeth-

Deja tu que sean estúpidas son suicidas –dijo Nico-

Pero funcionan no –se defendió Percy-

Te daré el beneficio de la duda –dijo Thalía-

 **Pero fue la única que se me ocurrió.**

 **Me puse delante del grueso pino y sacudí el impermeable rojo ante el hombre toro, listo para saltar a un lado en el último momento.**

 **Pero no sucedió así.**

Ok era la primera vez que tenía que planear algo para vivir –dijo Percy-

 **El monstruo embistió demasiado rápido, con los brazos extendidos para cortar mis vías de escape.**

 **El tiempo se ralentizó.**

 **Mis piernas se tensaron. Como no podía saltar a un lado, salté hacia arriba**

No creo que llegues –dijo Heracles burlón-

 **Y, brincando en la cabeza de la criatura como si fuera un trampolín, giré en el aire y aterricé sobre su cuello.**

Como lo hiciste –pregunto Frank a lo que Percy solo alzo los hombros-

 **¿Cómo lo hice? No tuve tiempo de analizarlo. Un micro-segundo más tarde, la cabeza del monstruo se estampó contra el árbol**

Ambas Thalía se llevaron la mano a un costado con una mueca de dolor

 **y el impacto casi me arranca los dientes.**

Ambos Percy se llevaron la mano a la boca en señal de dolor

 **El hombre toro se sacudió, intentando derribarme. Yo me aferré a sus cuernos para no acabar en tierra. Los rayos y truenos aún eran abundantes. La lluvia me nublaba la vista y el olor a carne podrida me quemaba la nariz.**

Algunos hicieron una mueca de asco

 **El monstruo se revolvía girando como un toro de rodeo. Tendría que haber reculado hacia el árbol y aplastarme contra el tronco, pero al parecer aquella cosa sólo tenía una marcha: hacia delante.**

Lo descrubrio –penso Athena-

Orión veía a Teseo ponerse nervioso

 **Grover seguía gimiendo en el suelo. Quise gritarle que se callara, pero de la manera en que me estaban zarandeando de un lado a otro, si hubiese abierto la boca me habría mordido la lengua.**

 **—** **¡Comida! —insistía Grover.**

 **El hombre toro se encaró hacia él, piafó de nuevo y se preparó para embestir. Pensé en cómo había estrangulado a mi madre, cómo la había hecho desaparecer en un destello de luz, y la rabia me llenó como gasolina de alto octanaje. Le agarré un cuerno e intenté arrancárselo con todas mis fuerzas.**

No funcionara –dijeron Heracles y Octavian-

 **El monstruo se tensó, soltó un gruñido de sorpresa y entonces… ¡crack!**

Octavian lo veía sorprendido mientras Heracles no le dio importancia

 **Aulló y me lanzó por los aires.**

 **Aterricé de bruces en la hierba, golpeándome la cabeza contra una piedra. Me incorporé aturdido y con la visión borrosa, pero tenía un trozo de cuerno astillado en la mano, un arma del tamaño de un cuchillo.**

por lo menos ya tienes un arma –dijo Teseo un poco más tranquilo pero Poseidón estaba a punto de un colapso nervioso

 **El monstruo embistió una vez más. Sin pensarlo, me hice a un lado, me puse de rodillas y, cuando pasó junto a mí como una exhalación, le clavé el asta partida en un costado, hacia arriba, justo en la peluda caja torácica.**

Bien un golpe certero –felicito Teseo-

 **El hombre toro rugió de agonía. Se sacudió, se agarró el pecho y por fin empezó a desintegrarse**

¿mataste al minotauro sin entrenamiento? –preguntaron varios-

Es algo increíble –dijeron otros-

 **No como mi madre, en un destello de luz dorada, sino como arena que se desmorona. El viento se lo llevó a puñados, del mismo modo que a la señora Dodds.**

Increíble –dijo Orión-

Es increíble que no lo puedo creer –dijo Teseo- yo lo derrote con al minotauro con años de entrenamiento y con un arma pero tú lo hiciste sin entrenamiento y con su cuerno

Percy tenía la cara en el cabello de Annabeth mientras el joven Percy en el pecho se Sally

Espera pero según el mito tú no llevabas armas –dijo Piper-

No soy tan idiota para enfrentarme a él sin un arma –dijo Teseo como si nada- traía escondida mi espada

Hefestos escribía algo en su celular y cuando acabo la pantalla decía:

1\. Vencer a una furia sin entrenamiento.  
2\. Ver a las Moiras y seguir vivo  
3\. Vencer al minotauro sin entrenamiento y sin armas

 **La criatura había desaparecido. La lluvia cesó. La tormenta aún tronaba, pero ya a lo lejos. Apestaba ha ganado y me temblaban las rodillas. Sentía la cabeza como si me la hubieran partido en dos.**

Ambos Percy se llevaron las manos a la cabeza

 **Estaba débil, asustado y temblaba de pena. Acababa de ver a mi madre desvanecerse. Quería tumbarme en el suelo y llorar,**

Sally junto a Laura y Jim le sonrieron

 **pero Grover necesitaba ayuda, así que me las apañé para tirar de él y adentrarme a trompicones en el valle, hacia las luces de la granja. Lloraba, llamaba a mi madre, pero seguí arrastrando a Grover: no pensaba dejarlo en la estacada.**

Gracias –dijo Grover-

No hay de que –dijo Percy-

 **Lo último que recuerdo es que me derrumbé en un porche de madera, mirando un ventilador de techo que giraba sobre mi cabeza, polillas revoloteando alrededor de una luz amarilla, y los rostros severos de un hombre barbudo de expresión familiar**

Me reconoció –dijo Quirón- aunque estaba en muy mal estado Poseidón no dijo nada pero iba recobrando el color-

 **y una chica guapa con una melena rubia ondulada de princesa. Ambos me miraban, y la chica dijo:**

 **—** **Es él. Tiene que serlo.**

 **—** **Silencio, Annabeth —repuso el hombre—. El chico está consciente. Llévalo dentro.**

Ambos Percy se desmayaron para preocupación de todos

Que sucede –pregunto Hazel preocupada-

Las Moiras lo dijeron recibirían un daño en menor dimensión al que tuvo en el libro –dijo Annabeth-

Quiere decir que el cansancio que tuvo fue mucho para que ambos se desmayaran –dijo Jason-

Y que hay que hacer –pregunto Frank-

Sigue leyendo –dijo Nico

Aquí termina –dijo Teseo

* * *

espero les haya gustado a quien les gustaria que trajera en el fic

les gustaria que trajera a los hijos de los mestizos y que nombre les gustaria que tuvieran

#HappyBirthdayPercy

Dejen Review


	5. Juego al pinacle con un caballo

me costo mucho trabajo el poder terminar este capitulo debido al reciente temblor que ocurrio aqui en Mexico el pasado 19 de Septiembre y me deprimio mas que no puedo ayudar ya que mi posicion economica y que nuevamente me quede sin trabajo no puedo hacer mucho y no puedo ir a ayudar ya que tengo que cuidar de mi hija de 3 años (aunque creo eso no es escusa) asi que me siento algo inutil

asi que apoyare de esta manera cada vez que alguien haga donaciones a alguna organizacion o algun centro de acopio y tengan la foto de la prueba yo les regale un ONE SHOT con especificaciones suyas o sin ellas o alguna pareja en especial si no cuentan con secion aqui hay una pagina en Facebook con mi nombre de usuario Acuario no June4311

* * *

Yo digo que ya que llego al campamento que lea Dionisio –dijo Apolo divertido-

Dionisio quito el libro de las manos de Teseo con vides y empezó a leer **Capítulo 5 Juego al pinacle con un caballo**

De la fogata salió Lupa junto a una chica de cabello largo y negro, ojos oscuros, un cuerpo atlético y delgado. Vestía un elegante traje de cuero negro con el cinturón de oro de la reina Hipólita alrededor de su cintura y una mujer afroamericana de cabello castaño largo y rizado y ojos dorados

Preséntense –dijo Hestia amablemente-

Lupa entrenadora de héroes romanos –dijo viendo a los dioses-

Hylla Ramírez-Arellano hija de Bellona y reina de las amazonas –dijo arrodillándose ante los dioses-

Marie Levesque –dijo la mujer viendo a los dioses-

Mama –dijeron ambas Hazel abrazándola-

Las 3 bebieron un vaso mientras Hylla se sentó a un lado de Reyna Marie se sentó junto a la joven Hazel mientras Lupa se acercó a Quirón y se sentó a su lado

 **Tuve sueños rarísimos, llenos de animales de granja. La mayoría de ellos quería matarme; el resto quería comida.**

Lo traumaste –dijo Connor burlón haciendo sonrojar al sátiro y reír a varios-

 **Debí de despertarme varias veces,**

Ambos Percy estaban empezando a recobrar el sentido

 **Pero lo que oía y veía no tenía ningún sentido, así que volvía a quedarme grogui. Me recuerdo descansando en una cama suave, alguien dándome cucharadas de algo que sabía a palomitas de maíz con mantequilla**

Palomitas –dijo leo sacando una bolsa de palomitas de su cinturón-

 **Pero que era pudin. La chica de cabello rizado y rubio sonreía cuando me enjugaba los restos de la barbilla.**

Que hace en la enfermería –pregunto Apolo- si se supone que mis hijos son los encargados de ahí

Mi hermana les pidió amablemente a los hijos de Apolo el poder cuidar a el chico –dijo Malcom-

Amablemente –dijo Michael Yew con la ceja arqueada- a mí me saco a patadas mientras que al pobre Will –señalo a un Will de 9 años- lo amenazó con un cuchillo porque no quería dejarte sola

Nico vio mal a Annabeth a lo que ella se estremeció

 **—** **¿Qué va a pasar en el solsticio de verano? —me preguntó al verme con los ojos abiertos.**

Ambos Percy empezaron a moverse

Annie –dijo Thalía negando con la cabeza- sabes que el sesos de alga nunca sabe nada

 **—** **¿Qué? —mascullé.**

Respuesta universal de Percy –dijo Leo-

 **Miró alrededor, como si temiera que alguien la oyera.**

 **—** **¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué es lo que han robado? ¡Sólo tenemos unas semanas!**

 **—** **Lo siento —murmuré—, no sé…**

 **Alguien llamó a la puerta, y la chica me llenó la boca rápidamente de pudin.**

Buena forma de callarlo –dijo Jason sonriendo-

Yo conozco una mejor –dijo sonriendo para después besar-

Código 10 -grito Nico y seguido el grito de Afrodita y sus hijas no se hizo esperar mientras Zeus frunció el ceño tendrá que hablar con su hijo sobre andar un una persona débil y el joven Jason lo veía sonrojado-

 **Un tipo rubio y fornido, con aspecto de surfero, estaba de pie en una esquina de la habitación, vigilándome. Tenía ojos azules —por lo menos una docena de ellos— en las mejillas, en la frente y en el dorso de las manos.**

Hera sonrió al recordar a Argos

 **Cuando por fin recobré la conciencia plenamente**

Ambos Percy despertaron y se quedaron sentados algo aturdidos

 **No había nada raro alrededor, salvo que era más bonito de lo normal. Estaba sentado en una tumbona en un espacioso porche, contemplando un prado de verdes colinas. La brisa olía a fresas.**

De eso se encargan los hijos de Deméter y los de Dionisio –dijo Quirón a los dioses-

 **Tenía una manta encima de las piernas y una almohada detrás de la cabeza. Todo aquello estaba muy bien, pero sentía la boca como si un escorpión hubiera anidado en ella.**

Todos los semidioses hicieron una mueca

 **Tenía la lengua seca y estropajosa y me dolían los dientes.**

Ambos Percy hicieron una mueca

 **En la mesa a mi lado había una bebida en un vaso alto. Parecía zumo de manzana helado, con una** **pajita verde y una sombrillita de papel pinchada en una guinda.**

A quien se le ocurrió servir el Néctar así –pregunto Apolo-

A Lee –dijo Michael-

Es que se ve bonito y elegante –dijo Lee-

Me gusta –dijo chasqueando los dedos haciendo aparecer un vaso alto con una pajita dorada y una sombrillita de papel pinchada en una guinda y bebió de el-

 **Tenía la mano tan débil que el vaso casi se me cae cuando por fin conseguí rodearlo con los dedos.**

 **—** **Cuidado —dijo una voz familiar.**

 **Grover estaba recostado contra la barandilla del porche, con aspecto de no haber dormido en una semana.**

Solo fueron dos días –dijo Grover-

Aun así gracias hombre G –dijo Percy sonriendo-

 **Debajo del brazo llevaba una caja de zapatos. Vestía vaqueros, zapatillas altas Converse y una camiseta naranja con la leyenda «CAMPAMENTO mestizo».**

Los campistas griegos sonrieron por la mención de su campamento

 **El Grover de siempre, no el chico cabra.**

Varios rieron mientras que la pobre cabra reía

 **Así que quizá había tenido una pesadilla. Igual mi madre estaba sana y salva.**

Los que reían callaron viendo a ambos Percy

 **Tal vez seguíamos de vacaciones y habíamos parado en esa gran casa por algún motivo. Y…**

Annabeth abrazo a Percy mientras Sally abrazaba al joven Percy

 **—** **Me has salvado la vida —dijo Grover—. Y yo… bueno, lo mínimo que podía hacer era… volver a la colina y recoger esto. Pensé que querrías conservarlo.**

 **Dejó la caja de zapatos en mi regazo con gran reverencia.**

 **Contenía un cuerno de toro blanquinegro, astillado por la base, donde se había partido. La punta estaba manchada de sangre reseca.**

Tengo una duda –dijo Teseo-

A nadie le interesa –dijo Dionisio-

Dionisio –regaño Poseidón- cuál es tu duda

Porque el Minotauro tenía los dos cuernos si yo le arranque uno –pregunto Teseo- y supongo que no fui el único que tuvo un trofeo de ese tipo

Tu esencia lo mantiene contigo y en el momento que tú mueres esa esencia desaparece y regresa al tártaro con el resto del cuerpo del monstruo –dijo Athena-

 **No había sido una pesadilla.**

 **—** **El Minotauro… —dije, recordando.**

No deberías decir el nombre así como así –regaño Quirón-

Perdón –dijeron Ambos Percy-

 **—** **No pronuncies su nombre, Percy…**

 **—** **Así es como lo llaman en los mitos griegos, ¿verdad? El Minotauro. Mitad hombre, mitad toro.**

 **Grover se removió incómodo.**

 **—** **Has estado inconsciente dos días. ¿Qué recuerdas?**

¡¿Dos días?! –Exclamaron sorprendidos los romanos-

Fue demasiado esfuerzo –dijo Annabeth- además de una experiencia cercana a la muerte

Experiencia a la cual ya está acostumbrado –dijo Nico preocupando a Sally y Poseidón-

 **—** **Dime qué sabes de mi madre. ¿De verdad ella ha…?**

Percy se aferró a Sally

 **Bajó la cabeza.**

 **Yo volví a contemplar el prado. Había arboledas,** (suspiros de Deméter y sus hijos griegos y romanos) **un arroyo serpenteante** (suspiros de Poseidón y su hijos) **y hectáreas de campos de fresas** (suspiros de los hijos de Dionisio) **que se extendían bajo el cielo azul.**

No podemos negar que es bonito –dijeron algunos romanos-

Y hay ciertas horas del día en que se ve mejor –dijo Katie-

 **El valle estaba rodeado de colinas ondulantes, la más alta de las cuales, justo enfrente de nosotros, era la que tenía el enorme pino en la cumbre. Incluso aquello era bonito a la luz del día.**

Es que soy una belleza sesos de alga –dijo Thalía-

Se te está subiendo el orgullo de Zeus –dijo Percy en voz baja haciéndola sonrojar-

 **Pero mi madre se había ido y el mundo entero tendría que ser negro y frío. Nada debería resultarme bonito.**

 **—** **Lo siento —sollozó Grover—. Soy un fracaso. Soy… soy el peor sátiro del mundo.**

Percy se paró frente a Grover y le dio un "zape" a lo que el balo

Eso porque fue –pregunto Grover-

Te dije que la próxima te aria crecer un tercer cuerno –dijo sentándose-

 **Gimió y pateó tan fuerte el suelo que se le salió el pie,**

Que -gritaron varios-

 **Bueno, la zapatilla Converse:**

Ahh -exclamaron aliviados-

 **El interior estaba relleno de polispán, salvo el hueco para la pezuña.**

Que es eso –preguntaron Jasón Perseo Orión y Teseo-

El poliestireno (PS) es un polímero termoplástico que se obtiene de la polimerización del estireno monómero. –Empezó a decir Athena-

Athena –interrumpió Dionisio- mientras tu leías yo no interrumpí así que cállate después les das esa explicación además si sigues explicando todos terminaran dormidos –dijo a una Athena enojada para seguir leyendo-

 **—** **¡Oh, Estige! —rezongó.**

Se escuchó un trueno

 **Un trueno retumbó en el cielo despejado.**

 **Mientras pugnaba por meter su pezuña en el pie falso pensé: «Bueno, esto lo aclara todo.» Grover era un sátiro. Si le afeitaba el pelo rizado, seguramente encontraría cuernecitos en su cabeza.**

La cabaña de Hermes sonrió mientras lo veían de reojo

Ni se les ocurra –dijo Piper usando su encanto vocal-

Mis hijos son inmunes al encanto vocal –dijo Hermes- ellos tienen algo parecido

 **Pero estaba demasiado triste para que me importara la existencia de sátiros, o incluso de minotauros.**

En eso tienes razón –dijo Grover-

 **Todo aquello sólo significaba que mi madre había sido realmente reducida a la nada, que se había disuelto en aquel resplandor dorado.**

Athena hizo una mueca

 **Estaba solo. Me había quedado completamente huérfano. Tendría que vivir con… ¿Gabe el Apestoso?**

Nunca -dijeron Jim, Laura Apolo Hermes-

Primero muerto –susurro Poseidón-

Te puedes quedar en mi cabaña si tu padre no te reconoce –dijo Apolo ante una mirada molesta de Poseidón- Jim siendo hijo mío te puedes quedar en mi cabaña y también Sally

Como mencione antes –dijo Percy- yo si estoy reconocido pero si para esta noche no soy reconocido le tomare la palabra

 **No, eso nunca. Antes viviría en las calles, o fingiría tener diecisiete años para alistarme en el ejército.**

Eso sería poco creíble –dijo Frank-

Porque –pregunto Percy-

Porque a duras penas parecías de 12 –dijo Jason señalando al joven Percy-

Y lo de vivir en la calle sería muy peligroso por tu sangre de mestizo –dijo Clarisse- no durarías ni una semana-

Viví 2 meses en la calle –se defendió Percy-

Pero ya tenías 16 años casi 17 –dijo Annabeth- además que ya tenías entrenamiento un arma y la… -fue callada por un beso de Percy-

Perdón –susurro Percy- pero ibas a decir lo de la marca de Aquiles-

 **Haría algo, cualquier cosa.**

 **Grover seguía sollozando. El pobre chico —o pobre cabra, sátiro, lo que fuera— parecía estar esperando un castigo.**

 **—** **No ha sido culpa tuya —le dije.**

 **—** **Sí, sí que lo ha sido. Se suponía que yo tenía que protegerte.**

Y lo hiciste –dijo Thalía-

Cierto y si dices lo contrario te volveré a golpear –dijo Percy muy serio- y ahora no será con el puño si no con el bate de the walking dead de Nico

Que bate –pregunto Grover-

Nico sonrió de manera algo psicópata mientras sacaba un bate con clavos y alambre de púas a lo que el pobre sátiro trago saliva

De donde lo sacaste –pregunto Will-

Siempre lo cargo conmigo es lo que uso para mantener a los indeseables lejos de mi cabaña –dijo Nico guardándolo mientras Hades lo veía extrañado se supone que él no tiene cabaña-

 **—** **¿Te pidió mi madre que me protegieras?**

 **—** **No, pero es mi trabajo. Soy un guardián. Al menos… lo era.**

Los romanos vieron conmocionados al fauno los suyos no hacían otra cosa más que mendigar

 **—** **Pero ¿por qué…?**

 **—** **De repente me sentí mareado, la vista se me nubló.**

 **—** **No te esfuerces más de la cuenta. Toma.**

 **Me ayudó a sostener el vaso y me puso la pajita en la boca.**

A los mestizos se les hacía agua la boca

 **Su sabor me sorprendió, porque esperaba zumo de manzana. No lo era. Sabía a galletas con trocitos de chocolate, galletas líquidas. Y no cualquier galleta, sino las que mi madre preparaba en casa, con sabor a mantequilla y calientes, con los trocitos de chocolate derritiéndose.**

Las mejores –dijo Nico sonriendo-

No es como si cada que vienes a mi casa comes más galletas que yo –dijo Percy-

No es mi culpa que tu madre cocine tan bien y yo siempre tengo hambre –dijo Nico a modo de defensa-

Nico –dijo Bianca viéndolo fijamente- cuando fue la última vez que comiste algo

Hoy durante el desayuno –dijo Nico tranquilo- si no lo hago mi doctor se pone como loco

¿Tu doctor? –Pregunto Bianca-

Mi doctor –señalo a Will-

 **Al bebérmelo, sentí un calor intenso y una recarga de energía en todo el cuerpo. No desapareció la pena, pero me sentí como si mi madre acabara de acariciarme la mejilla y darme una galleta como hacía cuando era pequeño, como si acabara de decirme que todo iba a salir bien.**

Que buena madre –dijo Hestia sonriéndole-

 **Antes de darme cuenta había vaciado el vaso. Lo miré fijamente, convencido de que había tomado una bebida caliente, pero los cubitos de hielo ni siquiera se habían derretido.**

 **—** **¿Estaba bueno? —preguntó Grover.**

 **Asentí.**

 **—** **¿A qué sabía?**

 **—** **Sonó tan compungido que me sentí culpable.**

Qué raro –dijo Thalía-

 **—** **Perdona —le contesté—. Debí dejar que lo probaras.**

NOOO –gritaron los de la cabaña de Apolo-

Lo quieres hacer explotar –dijo Michael

Yo no lo sabía -se defendió Percy-

 **—** **¡No! No quería decir eso. Sólo… sólo era curiosidad.**

 **—** **Galletas de chocolate. Las de mamá. Hechas en casa.**

Las mejores –dijeron los que habían comido de sus galletas-

Gracias –dijo Sally ruborizada

 **Suspiró.**

 **—** **¿Y cómo te sientes?**

 **—** **Podría arrojar a Nancy Bobofit a cien metros de distancia.**

Espero que lo hayas hecho –dijo Clarisse-

Supongo que nunca la volviste a ver –dijo Grover-

La vi una vez en Manhattan junto todos los de Yancy –dijo Percy después de pensarlo unos segundos- pero estaba inconsciente

 **—** **Eso está muy bien —dijo—. Pero no debes arriesgarte a beber más.**

 **—** **¿Qué quieres decir?**

A que morirías quemado –dijo un hijo de Athena

Ya lo sé eso ya paso –dijo Percy- tanto con el –señalo al joven Percy- como conmigo-

 **Me retiró el vaso con cuidado, como si fuera dinamita, y lo dejó de nuevo en la mesa.**

No crees que exageras un poco –dijo Orión-

Un poco –dijo Grover rojo-

 **—** **Vamos. Quirón y el señor D están esperándote.**

El señor D y Quirón esperan –dijo corrigiendo al sátiro-

 **La galería del porche rodeaba toda aquella casa, llamada Casa Grande.**

 **Al recorrer una distancia tan larga, las piernas me flaquearon. Grover se ofreció a transportar la caja con el cuerno del Minotauro, pero yo me empeñé en llevarla.**

Seguro solo quiere alardear –dijo Phoebe-

Como cualquier hombre –dijo Zöe-

 **Aquel recuerdo me había salido caro. No iba a desprenderme de él tan fácilmente.**

Las cazadoras abrieron los ojos sorprendidas mientras Thalía ocultaba una sonrisa no muy discretamente

 **Cuando giramos en la esquina de la casa, inspiré hondo.**

 **Debíamos de estar en la orilla norte de Long Island, porque a ese lado de la casa el valle se fundía con el agua, que destellaba a lo largo de la costa. Lo que vi me sorprendió sobremanera. El paisaje estaba moteado de edificios que parecían arquitectura griega antigua**

Será porque son griega antigua –le susurro Annabeth al oído-

En ese momento no lo sabía listilla –respondió Percy-

 **—** **un pabellón al aire libre, un anfiteatro, un ruedo de arena—, pero con aspecto de recién construidos, con las columnas de mármol blanco relucientes al sol. En una pista de arena cercana había una docena de chicos y sátiros jugando al voleibol. Más allá, unas canoas se deslizaban por un lago cercano. Había niños vestidos con camisetas naranja como la de Grover, persiguiéndose unos a otros alrededor de un grupo de cabañas entre los árboles. Algunos disparaban con arco a unas dianas. Otros montaban a caballo por un sendero boscoso y, a menos que estuviera alucinando, algunas monturas tenían alas.**

Los griegos sonrieron arrogantes ante la descripción de su campamento

Con razón te sorprendiste de ver solo un Pegaso en el campamento Júpiter –dijo Gwen-

Solo uno –dijeron los griegos sorprendidos-

Las únicas personas que pueden usarlos son los Pretores –dijo la joven Hazel-

 **Al final del porche había dos hombres sentados a una mesa jugando a las cartas. La chica rubia que me había alimentado con el pudin sabor a palomitas estaba recostada en la balaustrada, detrás de ellos.**

Que hacías ahí –dijo Thalía con una sonrisa-

Nada –se defendió Annabeth-

Sabes que eso también es acoso verdad –dijo Leo a lo que Annabeth lo vio muy seria- no dije nada

 **El hombre que estaba de cara a mí era pequeño pero gordo.**

Dionisio frunció el ceño mientras los demás dioses reían

Esperen a que los describan a ustedes –dijo Dionisio con extraña tranquilidad haciendo que los dioses dejaran de reír preocupados viendo los libros-

 **De nariz enrojecida y ojos acuosos, su pelo**

 **Rizado era negro azabache. Me recordó a uno de esos cuadros de ángeles bebé… ¿cómo se llaman? ¿Parvulines? No, querubines. Eso es. Parecía un querubín llegado a la mediana edad en un camping de caravanas.**

Los dioses reían a carcajadas mientras Apolo y Hermes casi rodaban en el piso

Los mestizos Griegos reían más bajo mientras que los romanos reían aún más bajo

Después de casi media hora en la que Apolo y Hermes se pudieron calmar siguieron con la lectura

 **Vestía una camisa hawaiana con estampado atigrado, y habría encajado perfectamente en una de las partidas de póquer de Gabe, salvo que me daba la sensación de que aquel tipo habría desplumado incluso a mi padrastro.**

Tenlo por seguro –dijo Dionisio de manera arrogante-

 **—** **Ese es el señor D —me susurró Grover—, el director del campamento.**

UN DIOS ES EL DIRECTOR DE SU CAMPAMENTO –gritaron los romanos-

Los griegos se encogieron de hombros en señal de que no les importaba

 **Sé cortés. La chica es Annabeth Chase; sólo es campista,**

Solo una campista –dijo la joven Annabeth indignada-

Este… -Grover se encogió en su lugar-

 **Pero lleva más tiempo aquí que ningún otro. Y ya conoces a Quirón.**

 **—** **Me señaló al jugador que estaba de espaldas a mí.**

 **Reparé en que iba en silla de ruedas y luego reconocí la chaqueta de tweed, el pelo castaño y ralo, la barba espesa…**

 **—** **¡Señor Brunner! —exclamé.**

Te acaban de decir que es Quirón –dijo Nico-

Dure un casi año diciéndole señor Brunner –dijo el joven Percy- no iba a cambiarle el nombre de un día para otro

 **El profesor de latín se volvió y me sonrió. Sus ojos tenían el brillo travieso que le aparecía a veces en clase, cuando hacía una prueba sorpresa y todas las respuestas coincidían con la opción B.**

 **—** **Ah, Percy, qué bien —dijo—. Ya somos cuatro para el pinacle.**

 **Me ofreció una silla a la derecha del señor D, que me miró con los ojos inyectados en sangre y soltó un resoplido.**

 **—** **Bueno, supongo que tendré que decirlo: bienvenido al Campamento Mestizo. Ya está. Ahora no esperes que me alegre de verte.**

Los dioses y romanos fruncieron el ceño

Y esa chicos es nuestra cálida bienvenida –dijo Percy a lo que todos los griegos asistieron-

 **—** **Vaya, gracias.**

 **—** **Me aparté un poco de él, porque si algo había aprendido de vivir con Gabe era a distinguir cuándo un adulto había empinado el codo.**

Empinando el codo –dijo Perseo confundido-

Bebiendo alcohol –dijo Teseo haciendo el gesto de tomar de un vaso-

 **Si el señor D no era amigo de la botella, yo era un sátiro.**

 **—** **¿Annabeth? —Llamó el señor Brunner a la chica rubia, y nos presentó—. Annabeth cuidó de ti mientras estabas enfermo,**

A costa de nuestra integridad física –dijo Michael-

 **Percy. Annabeth, querida, ¿por qué no vas a ver si está lista la litera de Percy? De momento lo pondremos en la cabaña once.**

El joven Luke hizo una mueca

Mientras la mayoría hizo una mueca de comprensión

Porque meten más gente de la que cabe –pregunto Hazel-

Lo explicaran más adelante –dijo Percy-

Pero la mayoría le tiene aprecio a la cabaña 11 –dijo Will-

Porque –pregunto Dakota-

Alcen la mano los que no hayan pasado por la cabaña 11 –dijo Percy a lo que pocos fueron los que la alzaron-

Porque tantos pasaron por esa cabaña –pregunto Reyna-

Algunos fuimos reconocidos en cuanto llegamos al campamento y nunca pasamos por ahí –dijo Leo-

 **—** **Claro, Quirón —contestó ella.**

 **Aparentaba mi edad, medio palmo más alta, y desde luego su aspecto era mucho más atlético. Tan morena y con el pelo rizado y rubio, era casi exactamente lo que yo consideraba la típica chica californiana.**

Será porque soy californiana –dijo la joven Annabeth-

 **Pero sus ojos deslucían un poco la imagen**

Que quieres decir con eso –dijo Annabeth viéndolo muy seria-

Es que tus ojos dan un poco de miedo –dijo Leo-

Annabeth se le quedo viendo a lo que Leo solo se encogió en su lugar

 **Eran de un gris tormenta; bonitos, pero también intimidatorios, como si estuviera analizando la mejor manera de tumbarte en una pelea.**

Eso hace siempre –dijo Malcom sonriendo ante al sonrojo de ambas Annabeth-

 **Echó un vistazo a mi cuerno de minotauro y me miró a los ojos. Supuse que iba a decir algo como: « ¡Vaya, has matado un minotauro!», o « ¡Uau, eres un fenómeno!».**

Ya quisieras –dijeron Annabeth Nico y Thalía-

 **Pero sólo dijo: —Cuando duermes babeas.**

Todos los presentes estallaron en risas menos ambos Percy que estaban rojos

Después de unos minutos se calmaron un poco

Eso no pareció molestarte el día que fuimos a Paris –le susurró al oído a lo que Annabeth enrojeció para diversión de Percy-

 **Y salió corriendo hacia el campo, con el pelo suelto ondeando a su espalda.**

 **—** **Bueno —comenté para cambiar de tema—, ¿trabaja aquí, señor Brunner?**

 **—** **No soy el señor Brunner —dijo el ex señor Brunner—. Mucho me temo que no era más que un seudónimo. Puedes llamarme Quirón.**

 **—** **Vale.**

 **—** **Perplejo, miré al director—. ¿Y el señor D…? ¿La D significa algo?**

Obviamente –dijo Dionisio con claro fastidio-

 **El señor D dejó de barajar los naipes y me miró como si yo acabara de decir una grosería.**

 **—** **Jovencito, los nombres son poderosos. No se va por ahí usándolos sin motivo.**

 **—** **Ah, ya. Perdón.**

 **—** **Debo decir, Percy —intervino Quirón-Brunner—, que me alegro de verte sano y salvo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no hacía una visita a domicilio a un campista potencial. Detestaba la idea de haber perdido el tiempo.**

 **—** **¿Visita a domicilio?**

 **—** **Mi año en la academia Yancy, para instruirte. Obviamente tenemos sátiros en la mayoría de las escuelas, para estar alerta**

Quien diría que los faunos servían para algo –se burló Octavian-

En 1ra. Son sátiros –dijo Dionisio fastidiado- 2do sirven de mucho, son buenos con la naturaleza y merecen respeto y 3ro sirven mejor que tu

 **Pero Grover me avisó en cuanto te conoció. Presentía que en ti había algo especial, así que decidí subir al norte. Convencí al otro profesor de latín de que… bueno, de que pidiera una baja.**

Que le hiciste –pregunto Hermes-

Yo nada –dijo Quirón- el recibió una llamada en la cual un anónimo le daba el financiamiento para su investigación pero tenía que hacerla ese año

 **Intenté recordar el principio del curso. Parecía haber pasado tanto… pero sí, tenía un recuerdo vago de otro profesor de latín durante mi primera semana en Yancy. Había desaparecido sin explicación alguna y en su lugar llegó el señor Brunner.**

 **—** **¿Fue a Yancy sólo para enseñarme a mí? —pregunté.**

 **Quirón asintió.**

 **—** **Francamente, al principio no estaba muy seguro de ti. Nos pusimos en contacto con tu madre, le hicimos saber que estábamos vigilándote por si te mostrabas preparado para el Campamento Mestizo.**

Que te dijeron exactamente –pregunto Apolo-

Me dijeron que Percy podía entrar en un programa de educación especial –dijo Sally- y que estarían al pendiente de su conducta y calificaciones

Buena mentira –dijo Hermes-

 **Pero todavía te quedaba mucho por aprender. No obstante, has llegado aquí vivo, y ésa es siempre la primera prueba a superar.**

Los romanos junto a Lupa asistieron a lo dicho por el centauro con ellos eran lo mismo además que tenían que sobrevivir de la casa del lobo hasta el campamento Júpiter

 **—** **Grover —dijo el señor D con impaciencia—, ¿vas a jugar o no?**

 **—** **¡Sí, señor!**

 **—** **Grover tembló al sentarse a la mesa, aunque no sé qué veía de tan temible en un hombrecillo regordete con una camisa de tela atigrada.**

Porque es inteligente –dijo Dionisio mandándole una mirada de advertencia a ambos Percy-

 **—** **Supongo que sabes jugar al pinacle.**

 **—** **El señor D me observó con recelo.**

 **—** **Me temo que no —respondí.**

 **—** **Me temo que no, señor —puntualizó él.**

 **—** **Señor —repetí. Cada vez me gustaba menos el director del campamento.**

El sentimiento es mutuo –dijo Dionisio ante la mala mirada de Poseidón-

 **—** **Bueno —me dijo—, junto con la lucha de gladiadores**

Ares y sus hijos asistieron

 **Y el Comecocos, es uno de los mejores pasatiempos inventados por los humanos. Todos los jóvenes civilizados deberían saber jugarlo.**

 **—** **Estoy seguro de que el chico aprenderá —intervino Quirón.**

Poseidón le dio una mirada de agradecimiento

 **—** **Por favor —dije—, ¿qué es este lugar? ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? Señor Brun… Quirón, ¿por qué fue a la academia Yancy sólo para enseñarme?**

 **El señor D resopló y dijo:**

 **—** **Yo hice la misma pregunta.**

 **El director del campamento repartía. Grover se estremecía cada vez que recibía una carta.**

Cobarde –susurro Octavian-

 **Como hacía en la clase de latín, Quirón me sonrió con aire comprensivo, como dándome a entender que no importaba mi nota media, pues yo era su estudiante estrella. Esperaba de mí la respuesta correcta.**

 **—** **Percy, ¿es que tu madre no te contó nada? —preguntó.**

Sally bajo la mirada

Quirón –dijo Piper- porque preguntas eso si se supone que algunos no saben que estuvieron con dioses

Pero dejan un mensaje en el cual les explican que les gustarían que fueran a un campamento de verano y ahí los mestizos deciden si quedarse durante el verano o ser anuales –dijo Quirón- o se suponen que deberían hacer eso

 **—** **Dijo que…**

 **—** **Recordé sus ojos tristes al mirar el mar—. Me dijo que le daba miedo enviarme aquí, aunque mi padre quería que lo hiciera. Dijo que en cuanto estuviera aquí, probablemente no podría marcharme. Quería tenerme cerca.**

Como una buena madre –dijo Hestia a lo que muchos asistieron-

 **—** **Lo típico —intervino el señor D—. Así es como los matan.**

Dionisio –regañaron varias diosas a lo que Dionisio las ignoro-

 **Jovencito, ¿vas a apostar o no?**

 **—** **¿Qué? —pregunté.**

Respuesta universal de Percy –dijo Nico y Thalía-

 **Me explicó, con impaciencia, cómo se apostaba en el pinacle, y eso hice.**

 **—** **Me temo que hay demasiado que contar —repuso Quirón—. Diría que nuestra película de orientación habitual no será suficiente.**

¿Película de orientación? –Dijeron los romanos-

No es justo –dijeron los Stoll- de que privilegios gosas que no tuviste que verla

Está en mi lista de cosas por hacer –dijo Percy-

Si explica bien el mundo mitológico –dijo Nico- pero si se ve de bajo presupuesto

Quien la hizo –pregunto Reyna-

Yo hice esa maravillosa obra –dijo Apolo-

 **—** **¿Película de orientación? —pregunté.**

De la fogata se veía un mensaje iris

En el cual se veía el Empire State entrando por la puerta y entrando por el ascensor apareciendo un número 600 mientras se escuchaba una voz de mujer –crees en los dioses. Desde tiempos mitológicos los dioses bajan a la tierra para saludar a los mortales

Se ve un collage con diferentes "dioses" que parecían sátiros coqueteando con "mortales" que misteriosamente parecían ninfas para después entrar a un hotel y salir corazoncitos de una ventana

Pero no solo los dioses bajan a saludar a los mortales –se escuchó nuevamente la voz-

Se vuelve a ver un collage pero ahora son "diosas" coqueteando con "mortales" para después entrar en una biblioteca en el caso de la que hacia el papel de Athena o un hotel en el caso de otra diosa y en ambos casos salían corazoncitos por las ventanas

Aquí te enseñares a distinguir un semidiós de un mortal cualquiera estas son algunas características –se oyó la voz de la ninfa- ¿Nunca conociste a tu mamá o a tu papá? ¿Sueles ver cosas sumamente raras o te encuentras con seres que no creíste pudieran existir? ¿Te han dicho que tienes Déficit de Atención o Dislexia? ¿Te han corrido de cada una de las escuelas a las que has asistido, por que algún suceso raro que no fue culpa tuya ocurre y todos te culpan a tú?

Bueno, querido campista, déjame decirte que si te ha ocurrido todo esto, significa que eres un semidiós.

Así es. Semidiós o mestizo, como gustes. Pero eres hijo de un Dios y un mortal. Y no hablo de cualquier dios, sino que me refiero a los dioses del Olimpo. ¿Creíste que eran mitos? ¿Figuras creadas por los mortales para explicar los fenómenos de la naturaleza? ¡Pues no! Uno de ellos es tu papá o tu mamá, así que más respeto, o podría caerte un rayo encima.

En el campamento mestizo acogemos a los hijos semidioses de alguno de los 12 Olímpicos, es decir, de los dioses mayores del Olimpo. Hacemos esto ya que allá afuera, los monstruos están al acecho de semidioses. Buscan destruir a los futuros héroes mientras aún son jóvenes y sus poderes no han sido desarrollados correctamente. Si bien es posible que un mestizo sobreviva allá afuera sin venir nunca al campamento, no es algo recomendable pues toda su vida será perseguida por criaturas horribles y poderosas. No quieres morir en manos del Minotauro o la Hydra, ¿verdad?

Solo hay un lugar seguro para ellos

Cual es –preguntaron unos sátiros y ninfas en el papel de semidioses-

El Campamento Mestizo –dijo la voz de la mujer-

¿El Campamento Mestizo? –Preguntaron las ninfas y sátiros-

Exacto jóvenes héroes –dijo la voz- el Campamento Mestizo es un santuario para los semidioses, con fronteras que mantienen a los monstruos alejados, así como a los seres humanos nuestra principal defensa es un dragón de bronce

En el video se podía a la perfección a un dragón de bronce acostado a un lado de entrada del campamento

El cual fue una ofrenda de unos hijos de Hefestos –dijo la voz- pero no solo eso el campamento cuenta con múltiples instalaciones como lo son:

Casa Grande –se ve a Quirón inspeccionando el campamento desde la entrada de la casa grande- la cual es habitada por Quirón nuestro director de actividades y Argos nuestro jefe de seguridad

Enfermería –se ve la enfermería siendo atendida por unos hijos de Apolo- la cual está atendida por los maravillosos hijos del gran dios Apolo

Muro de Escalada –se ve una gran pared para escalar que derramaba lava y era escalada por unos cuantos jóvenes- la cual ayuda mucho para tener agilidad

Pabellón del Comedor –se ven los comedores con una mesa para cada cabaña las cuales todas ellas estaban cubiertas con manteles blancos y flecos púrpuras. Y en el centro, una gran hoguera donde los campistas arrojaban parte de su comida como ofrenda a los Dioses– La comida que aquí se sirve se basa en una dieta a base de uvas, queso, pan y barbacoa, y uno puede pedir lo que quiera para beber una gran aclaración a los campistas no se les permite sentarse en una mesa que no sea la suya

Establos –se ve unos establos llenos de caballos y pegados- aquí viven los caballos y los Pegasos

Forja –se veían con grandes ruedas hidráulicas giratorias con engranajes de bronce- la cual se encuentra todo lo que necesitas cuenta con grandes chimeneas industriales, las cuales, siempre están funcionando –se veía en el interior grandes mesas repletas de planos, armas, herramientas, engranes, etc.; con las paredes manchada de hollín- el paraíso para los hijos de Hefestos.

Bosque del Campamento Mestizo –se ve un enorme bosque, que rodea el campamento. En el habitan monstruos, Dríadas y otras Ninfas.-

Barreras de protección las cuales se encuentran en el límite del campamento, que prohíbe le entrada de cualquier mortal, monstruo o Titán que no sea invitado a pasar. Esto permite mayor seguridad para los campistas

Y por supuesto lo más importante las cabañas contamos con 12 cabañas una por cada dios –se veía las 12 cabañas-

Cada dios tiene una cabaña en nuestro campamento y en cada una de ella se alojan a los hijos de ese dios, cuyas habilidades son muy específicas. Es decir, si eres hijo de Hefestos, te corresponde un lugar en la cabaña dedicada a ese dios. Por lo tanto, todos los hijos de Hefestos son considerados hermanos y no pueden tener relaciones románticas, porque caería en el incesto. Lo mismo aplica para cada cabaña.

Oh, por cierto, hay algunas restricciones. Si bien existen 12 cabañas en el campamento, eso no significa que todas estén ocupadas. Existen 4 cabañas que no pueden tener integrantes en ellas. En primer lugar tenemos las cabañas de Artemisa y Hera. Estas cabañas son meramente honorificas ya que Artemisa es una doncella y juro nunca tener hijos. Sin embargo, la cabaña puede ser habitada por las Cazadoras de Artemisa, que son un grupo de doncellas inmortales que renunciaron a cualquier relación con los hombres y que se dedican en cuerpo y alma a obedecer a la diosa de la caza. Por ahora no albergamos Cazadoras de Artemisa en el campamento.

En cuanto a Hera, la diosa del matrimonio, al ser una deidad casada y proteger el matrimonio, no puede ir por la vida teniendo hijos que no sean de Zeus, por lo que en esta cabaña tampoco habrá hijos.

Existe un caso especial, que es el de Atenea. Esta diosa también es una doncella, pero si es virgen ¿Cómo puede tener hijos? Muy fácil: los hijos de Athena nacen de la unión de la mente de la diosa con el mortal del que se haya enamorado. Por esto, sus hijos nacen de su mente

A estas alturas quizás te estarás preguntando ¿Y cómo sé que dios es mi padre/madre? Bueno, los dioses suelen bajar y divertirse con mortales, con quienes tienen hijos por todo el mundo. Sí, todo eso está muy bien pero ¿acaso los padres mortales saben que son dioses? ¿Cómo es que los hijos saben quién es su padre/madre? Pues, esas respuestas son algo complicadas. Muchas veces los dioses no revelan su identidad a los mortales con quienes se relacionan, así que puede haber casos en que los padres mortales no tengan idea de que estuvieron con un dios/diosa. Aun cuando el dios/diosa le haya informado a su amante de su verdadera identidad, es muy difícil que sus hijos se enteren de quien su padre divino.

Lamentablemente, hay ocasiones en el que los dioses se desatienden por completo de sus hijos mestizos y nunca los reclaman. Cuando llegan al campamento y no son reclamados, son enviados a la cabaña número 11, que es la cabaña de Hermes, donde se alojan los no reclamados o indeterminados es posible que con el transcurso del tiempo, su padre divino los reclame y, de ser así, se les envía a la cabaña correspondiente. De lo contrario, permanecerán siempre en la cabaña 11

Por el momento les presentaremos las cabañas -dijo una ninfa con un micrófono en el centro de las cabañas-

La cabaña 1 representa Zeus –se veía que la cabaña estaba hecha de mármol blanco con grandes columnas blancas en la parte delantera puertas de bronce muy pulidas que relucen como un holograma, de modo qué mirándolas de diferentes ángulos parecen rayos. Por dentro se veía que no estaba amueblada. Pero dentro había una estatua de seis metros de Zeus, "con un escudo a un lado y un relámpago en lo alto, dispuesto a castigar a alguien". El techo es abovedado, decorado con mosaicos azules y blancos el cual parecía el cielo, con truenos, rayos y nubes. En las paredes, hay braseros de bronces o estatuas de un águila sobre un pedestal de mármol.-

La cabaña 2 representa a Hera y es conmemorativa –se ve una cabaña hecha de mármol y tiene forma de caja decorada con delgadas columnas blancas y guirnaldas de flores. Las paredes están talladas con imágenes de pavo reales. En su interior había una enorme estatua de Hera con un pozo de fuego a sus pies-

La cabaña 3 representa a Poseidón –se ve una cabaña alargada, baja y sólida. Las muros exteriores son de tosca piedra gris tachonada con pechinas y coral. El interior cuenta con seis literas con sábanas de seda y las paredes brillan como abulón.-

La cabaña 4 representa a Deméter –se ve una cabaña con techo de césped real posee plantas de flores y tomates que crecen en las paredes. También tiene flores silvestres y rosas que crecen en el porche. El color de la cabaña es un tono claro de color marrón. El interior cuenta con 6 literas con sábanas de seda y las paredes de plantas-

La cabaña 5 representa a Ares –se ve una cabaña pintada de un color rojo brillante pero pintada fatal, tal como si la hubieran pintado echándole los cubos de pintura encima. El techo rodeado de alambre de púas y de la puerta cuelga una cabeza disecada de jabalí. El interior las paredes pintadas con sangre como si hubiera sido una escena del crimen

La cabaña 6 representa a Athena –se ve una cabaña pintada de gris, con un búho tallado sobre la puerta y cortinas blancas. En su interior tiene un taller y una biblioteca, con todas las literas apretujadas contra la pared la biblioteca está llena de estanterías y miles de libros y pergaminos antiguos, así como mesas y sillas para estudiar y leer. El taller también está lleno de mesas y bancos de trabajo, con armarios llenos de materiales para construir cosas.-

La cabaña 7 representa al maravilloso y apuesto Apolo –se ve una cabaña normal pintada de dorado y brillante a la luz de sol y el interior instrumentos musicales en las paredes y arcos-

La cabaña 8 representa a Artemisa –se ve una cabaña como un edificio plateado que brilla durante la noche; tal como si lo que reflejara fueran los rayos de la luna. Está decorada con pinturas y esculturas de animales salvajes, sobre todo con ciervos. El interior tenía cabezas de diferentes animales pegadas en la pared-

La cabaña 9 representa a Hefestos – se ve que la entrada de la cabaña es parecida a la puerta de una bóveda de banco; es circular y hecha de metal grueso. Con paredes de metal brillante y puertas de rejilla metálica. En el interior se ve que las literas son de acero plegadas contra la pared las cuales se retraen a una habitación privada en el sótano.-

La cabaña 10 representa a Afrodita - Se ve una casa de Barbie de tamaño natural con las paredes pintadas de color rosa y los marcos de las ventanas blancos, cortinas de encaje son de color azul y verde pastel; que hacían juego con las sábanas y edredones de las camas, las cuales estaban acomodadas en una hilera de literas separadas por una cortina cada cama contaba con su propio baúl-

La cabaña 11 representa a Hermes –se ve una cabaña con el umbral está muy gastado y la pintura marrón encima de la puerta había un caduceo y en su interior contaba con más literas que las demás cabañas- en esta cabaña se alojaran además de los hijos de Hermes los por determinar y los semidioses que no cuenten con cabaña de su padre o madre divino

Y por último pero no menos importante la cabaña 12 representa a Dionisio –se ve una cabaña con techo y las paredes llenas de vides de uva. Y en su interior solo cuatro literas con paredes llenas de vides de uva.

También contamos con diversas actividades las cuales son:

Equitación –se ve a unos campistas en caballos y pegasos-  
canoa –se ve a unos campistas en canoas-  
tiro con arco –se ve a unos campistas con carcaj y flechas tirándole a dianas-  
esgrima –se ve a unos campistas practicando entre ellos espadas-  
artes y oficios –se ve a unos campistas haciendo bustos-  
clases de griego antiguo –se ve a unos campistas con libros de griego antiguo siendo enseñados por un hijo de Athena-

Así como también nuestro nuestra mayor actividad "captura la bandera" la cual consiste en que dos cabañas se peleen en el bosque para capturar la bandera enemiga. Las demás cabañas pueden aliarse con uno de los dos bandos si lo desean. El objetivo principal de este juego es que los campistas pongan en práctica sus habilidades y les sirva de preparación ante una batalla de verdad. El juego se juega todos los viernes desde las 6:00 PM hasta las 9:00 PM.

Nuestro personal está altamente calificado para cumplir sus actividades como lo es:

Quirón –se ve a Quirón enseñando arquería- es el actual director de actividades del campamento así como también el curador  
Argos –se ve a Argos vigilando desde la casa grande- es el actual jefe de Seguridad del Campamento.  
las arpías –se ve a tres arpías lavando trastes con fuego- que son las encargadas de la limpieza y de vigilar que no haya ningún campista fuera de la cama durante la noche, de lo contrario te devoraran.

Un gran lugar no crees

Pero como saber a qué cabaña perteneces pues muy sencillo

En el momento que ellos te reconocen habrán ciertas señales que te identificaran la mayoría son hologramas como son el caso de Zeus aparece un águila Poseidón un tridente Deméter una hoz dorada Apolo una lira Hefestos un martillo rojo Hermes un caduceo y Dionisio unas vides

En el caso de otros dioses lo hacen de otras maneras Ares un jabalí vendrá en medio de un entrenamiento a tumbarte Athena un búho se posara en tu hombro Afrodita estos comienzan a brillar con un aura de color rosa y después comienzan verse muy bien.

Ahora ve a disfrutar del campamento y esperar a ser reclamado pero antes ve a la cabaña de Athena y pide tu guía del campamento mestizo

Y cuando un dios necesite de tus servicios siempre tienes que ir la cual se llamara búsqueda y para ello necesitaras una profecía la cual la obtendrás hiendo al cobertizo de la casa grande

El Campamento mestizo se encuentra ubicado en la orilla del lago en Long Island, Nueva York. Llevamos más de 100 años laborando para que los semidioses de Estados Unidos estén a salvo de las amenazas monstruosas. Aceptamos a mestizos entre 10 y 17 años, aunque existen ciertas excepciones ya que algunos llegan más jóvenes pero igual son bienvenidos

Y recuerda nuestro lema "Manteniendo a jóvenes héroes a salvo de cualquier daño (en su mayoría) por más de tres milenios"

El mensaje iris desapareció

Y ese fue nuestro video de orientación –dijo Quirón-

Bien ya lo podre quitar de mis cosas por hacer –dijo Percy- tendré que ir por mi guía

Sigue leyendo –dijo Zeus fastidiado-

 **—** **Olvídalo —dijo Quirón—. Bueno, Percy, sabes que tu amigo Grover es un sátiro y también sabes — señaló el cuerno en la caja de zapatos— que has matado al Minotauro. Y ésa no es una gesta menor, muchacho.**

De hecho es de sus hazañas más pequeñas –dijo Clarisse a lo que Poseidón palideció-

 **Lo que puede que no sepas es que grandes poderes actúan en tu vida. Los dioses, las fuerzas que tú llamas dioses griegos, están vivitos y coleando.**

Apolo y Hermes dieron una vuelta a travez de la fogata como diciendo eh aquí la prueba

 **Miré a los demás.**

 **Esperaba que alguien exclamara: « ¡Se equivoca, eso es imposible!» Pero la única exclamación provino del señor D: — ¡Ah, matrimonio real! ¡Mano! ¡Mano!**

 **—** **Y rio mientras se apuntaba los puntos.**

Obviamente no suelo darle importancia a platicas el cual el tema principal son los dioses –dijo Dionisio-

 **—** **Señor D —preguntó Grover tímidamente—, si no se la va a comer, ¿puedo quedarme su lata de Coca-Cola light?**

 **—** **¿Eh? Ah, vale.**

 **Grover dio un buen mordisco a la lata vacía de aluminio y la masticó lastimeramente.**

 **—** **Espere —le dije a Quirón—. ¿Me está diciendo que existe un ser llamado Dios?**

Buena pregunta existen –pregunto Annabeth

Así como en Nueva York estamos los griegos en Boston se encuentran los dioses Nórdicos en Brooklyn los egipcios y el dios del cristianismo pero solo nos unimos una vez al año para solucionar algún problema menor o para la reunión anual de dioses no podemos traspasar el límite del territorio de otros panteones –dijo Athena-

Annabeth se quedó pensando en Magnus y Sadie al igual que Percy en Carter

 **—** **Bueno, veamos —repuso Quirón—. Dios, con D mayúscula, Dios… En fin, eso es otra cuestión. No {vamos a entrar en lo metafísico.**

 **—** **¿Lo metafísico? Pero si acaba de decir que…**

 **—** **He dicho dioses, en plural. Me refería a seres extraordinarios que controlan las fuerzas de la naturaleza y los comportamientos humanos: los dioses inmortales del Olimpo. Es una cuestión menor.**

Menor –dijo Zeus con la ceja arqueada-

 **—** **¿Menor?**

 **—** **Sí, bastante. Los dioses de los que hablábamos en la clase de latín.**

 **—** **Zeus —dije—, Hera, Apolo… ¿Se refiere a ésos?**

Apolo sonrió arrogante

 **Y allí estaba otra vez: un trueno lejano en un día sin nubes.**

Porque siempre te tienes que hacer notar –dijo Poseidón viendo a Zeus a lo que este lo ignoro-

 **—** **Jovencito —intervino el señor D—, yo de ti me plantearía en serio dejar de decir esos nombres tan a la ligera.**

 **—** **Pero son historias —dije—. Mitos… para explicar los rayos, las estaciones y esas cosas. Son lo que la gente pensaba antes de que llegara la ciencia.**

 **—** **¡La ciencia! —Se burló el señor D—. Y dime, Perseus Jackson**

Todos los campistas griegos jadearon de sorpresa

Te llamas Perseus –dijo Perseo-

Ambos Percy asistieron

 **—** **me estremecí al oír mi auténtico nombre, que jamás daba a nadie**

Porque es un gran nombre –dijo Perseo indignado-

 **—** **, ¿qué pensará la gente de tu «ciencia» dentro de dos mil años? Pues la llamarán paparruchas primitivas. Así la llamarán. Oh, adoro a los mortales: no tienen ningún sentido de la perspectiva. Creen que han llegado taaaaaan lejos. ¿Es cierto o no, Quirón? Mira a este chico y dímelo.**

Los dioses asistieron a lo dicho por Dionisio

 **El señor D no me caía del todo mal, pero hubo algo en la manera en que me llamó mortal, como si… él no lo fuera.**

Será porque no lo soy –dijo Dionisio de manera irónica-

 **Fue suficiente para hacerme cerrar la boca, para saber por qué Grover se concentraba con tanto ahínco en sus cartas, masticando su lata de refrescos y no diciendo ni pío.**

 **—** **Percy —dijo Quirón—, puedes creértelo o no, pero lo cierto es que inmortal significa precisamente eso, inmortal. ¿Puedes imaginar lo que significa no morir nunca? ¿No desvanecerte jamás? ¿Existir, como eres, para toda la eternidad?**

Y pensar que se lo ofrecieron –dijo Thalía en voz baja-

Que dijiste –dijo Artemisa-

Lo siento mi señora pero no podemos decir nada hasta que pase en los libros –dijo Thalía-

 **Iba a responder que sonaba muy bien, pero el tono de Quirón me hizo vacilar.**

 **—** **¿Quiere decir independientemente de que la gente crea en uno? —inquirí.**

 **—** **Así es —asintió Quirón—. Si fueras un dios, ¿qué te parecería que te llamaran mito, una vieja historia para explicar el rayo? ¿Y si yo te dijera, Perseus Jackson, que algún día te considerarán un mito?**

Así que tú tuviste la culpa –le dijo Nico al centauro-

De que –pregunto Quirón-

Nada –dijo Nico-

 **¿Sólo creado para explicar cómo los niños superan la muerte de sus madres?**

Eso ha sido cruel –dijo Frank-

Superar la muerte de una madre la cual es lo único que tenías es muy difícil pueden pasar incluso 10 años y no lo superas –dijo el joven Leo dejando a varios sorprendidos-

 **Me dio un vuelco el corazón. Por algún motivo, intentaba que me enfadara, pero no iba a darle la satisfacción.**

 **—** **No me gustaría. Pero yo no creo en los dioses —respondí.**

Los dioses fruncieron el ceño

 **—** **Pues más te vale que empieces a creer —murmuró el señor D—. Antes de que alguno te calcine.**

 **—** **P… por favor, señor —intervino Grover—. Acaba de perder a su madre. Aún sigue conmocionado.**

 **—** **Menuda suerte la mía —gruñó el señor D mientras jugaba una carta—. Ya es bastante malo estar confinado en este triste empleo, ¡para encima tener que trabajar con chicos que ni siquiera creen!**

 **Hizo un ademán con la mano y apareció una copa en la mesa, como si la luz del sol hubiera convertido un poco de aire en cristal. La copa se llenó sola de vino tinto.**

Dionisio –rugió Zeus pero él ni caso le hizo-

 **Me quedé boquiabierto, pero Quirón apenas levantó la vista.**

 **—** **Señor D, sus restricciones —le recordó.**

 **El señor D miró el vino y fingió sorpresa.**

 **—** **Madre mía.**

 **—** **Elevó los ojos al cielo y gritó—: ¡Es la costumbre! ¡Perdón!**

Zeus arqueo una ceja enojado

 **Volvió a mover la mano, y la copa de vino se convirtió en una lata fresca de Coca-Cola light. Suspiró resignado, abrió la lata y volvió a centrarse en sus cartas.**

 **Quirón me guiñó un ojo.**

 **—** **El señor D ofendió a su padre hace algún tiempo, se encaprichó con una ninfa del bosque que había sido declarada de acceso prohibido.**

Y tú porque crees que estaba prohibido –dijo Hermes divertido-

 **—** **Una ninfa del bosque —repetí, aun mirando la lata como si procediera del espacio.**

 **—** **Sí —reconoció el señor D—. A Padre le encanta castigarme. La primera vez, prohibición. ¡Horrible! ¡Pasé diez años absolutamente espantosos! La segunda vez… bueno, la chica era una preciosidad, y no pude resistirme. La segunda vez me envió aquí. A la colina Mestiza. Un campamento de verano para mocosos como tú.**

Dionisio -gruñeron los dioses con hijos a lo que él no le dio importancia-

 **«Será mejor influencia. Trabajarás con jóvenes en lugar de despedazarlos», me dijo. ¡Ja! Es totalmente injusto.**

Totalmente justo –dijo Zeus-

 **El señor D hablaba como si tuviera seis años, como un crío protesten.**

Apolo y Hermes rieron molestando a Dionisio

 **—** **Y… y —balbuceé— su padre es…**

Que lento -murmuro Octavian-

 **—** **Di inmortales, Quirón —repuso él—. Pensaba que le habías enseñado a este chico lo básico. Mi padre es Zeus, por supuesto.**

 **Repasé los nombres mitológicos griegos que empezaban por la letra D. Vino. La piel de un tigre. Todos los sátiros que parecían trabajar allí. La manera en que Grover se encogía, como si el señor D fuera su amo…**

 **—** **Usted es Dionisio —dije—. El dios del vino.**

 **El señor D puso los ojos en blanco.**

 **—** **¿Cómo se dice en esta época, Grover? ¿Dicen los niños «menuda lumbrera»?**

 **—** **S-sí, señor D.**

 **—** **Pues menuda lumbrera, Percy Jackson. ¿Quién creías que era? ¿Afrodita, quizá?**

Ya quisieras –dijo Afrodita-

 **—** **¿Usted es un dios?**

Si es poco creíble –dijo Apolo-

 **—** **Sí, niño.**

 **—** **¿Un dios? ¿Usted?**

Más bien imposible de creer –dijo Hermes-

 **Me miró directamente a los ojos, y vi una especie de fuego morado en su mirada, una leve señal de que aquel regordete protestón estaba sólo enseñándome una minúscula parte de su auténtica naturaleza. Vi vides estrangulando a los no creyentes hasta la muerte, guerreros borrachos enloquecidos por la lujuria de la batalla, marinos que gritaban al convertirse sus manos en aletas y sus rostros prolongarse hasta volverse hocicos de delfín. Supe que si lo presionaba, el señor D me enseñaría cosas peores.**

Más le vale no hacerlo –dijo Poseidón enojado-

 **Me plantaría una enfermedad en el cerebro que me enviaría para el resto de mi vida a una habitación acolchada, con camisa de fuerza.**

 **—** **¿Quieres comprobarlo, niño? —preguntó con ceño.**

 **—** **No. No, señor.**

 **El fuego se atenuó un poco y él volvió a la partida.**

 **—** **Me parece que he ganado —dijo.**

 **—** **Un momento, señor D —repuso Quirón. Mostró una escalera, contó los puntos y dijo—: El juego es para mí.**

 **Pensé que el señor D iba a pulverizar a Quirón y librarlo de la silla de ruedas, pero se limitó a rebufar, como si estuviera acostumbrado a que ganara el profesor de latín.**

Quirón es el único que le puede ganar a Dionisio –dijo Ares-

 **Se levantó, y Grover lo imitó.**

 **—** **Estoy cansado —comentó el señor D—. Creo que voy a echarme una siestecita antes de la fiesta de esta noche.**

Los dioses necesitan dormir -pregunto Leo-

No es tan necesario como los mortales pero si lo necesitamos –dijo Poseidón- con que durmamos 8 hrs al año es más que suficiente

 **Pero primero, Grover, tendremos que hablar otra vez de tus fallos.**

 **La cara de Grover se perló de sudor.**

 **—** **S-sí, señor.**

Grover iba a decir algo pero Nico saco su bate y se quedó callado

 **El señor D se volvió hacia mí.**

 **—** **Cabaña once, Percy Jackson. Y ojo con tus modales.**

Los mestizos abrieron los ojos 2 veces en el mismo día le habían dicho por su nombre y a los únicos que les decía así era a sus hijos así que supusieron que era hijo de Dionisio

 **Se metió en la casa, seguido de un tristísimo Grover.**

 **—** **¿Estará bien Grover? —le pregunté a Quirón, que asintió, aunque parecía algo preocupado.**

 **—** **El bueno de Dionisio no está loco de verdad. Es sólo que detesta su trabajo. Lo han… bueno, castigado, supongo que dirías tú, y no soporta tener que esperar un siglo más para que le permitan volver al Olimpo.**

 **—** **El monte Olimpo —dije—. ¿Me está diciendo que realmente hay un palacio allí arriba?**

Claro que existe –dijo Zeus-

 **—** **Veamos, está el monte Olimpo en Grecia. Y está el hogar de los dioses, el punto de convergencia de sus poderes, que de hecho antes estaba en el monte Olimpo. Se le sigue llamando monte Olimpo por respeto a las tradiciones, pero el palacio se mueve, Percy, como los dioses.**

 **—** **¿Quiere decir que los dioses griegos están aquí? ¿En… Estados Unidos?**

 **—** **Desde luego. Los dioses se mueven con el corazón de Occidente.**

No lo va a entender-dijo Nico-

 **—** **¿El qué?**

Nico rio con suficiencia

 **—** **Venga, Percy, despierta. ¿Crees que la civilización occidental es un concepto abstracto? No; es una fuerza viva. Una conciencia colectiva que sigue brillando con fuerza tras miles de años. Los dioses forman parte de ella. Incluso podría decirse que son la fuente, o por lo menos que están tan ligados a ella que no pueden desvanecerse. No a menos que se acabe la civilización occidental. El fuego empezó en Grecia. Después, como bien sabes (o eso espero porque te he aprobado), el corazón del fuego se trasladó a Roma**

Los romanos sonrieron arrogantes mientras Athena los insultaba en griego

 **Y así lo hicieron los dioses. Sí, con distintos nombres quizá (Júpiter para Zeus,**

El joven Jason sonrió un poco

 **Venus para Afrodita**

Sus hijos tanto griegos como romanos sonrieron felices

 **Y así), pero eran las mismas fuerzas, los mismos dioses.**

 **—** **Y después murieron.**

 **—** **¿Murieron? No. ¿Ha muerto Occidente? Los dioses sencillamente se fueron trasladando, a Alemania,**

Tienen una gran cerveza –dijo Ares-

 **Francia,**

Como me encanto parís mis hijos hablan el francés –dijo Afrodita-

 **España,**

Unas grandes corridas de toros -dijeron Apolo y Hermes-

 **Gran Bretaña… Dondequiera que brillara la llama con más fuerza, allí estaban los dioses. Pasaron varios siglos en Inglaterra. Sólo tienes que mirar la arquitectura.**

Athena y sus hijos sonrieron con satisfacción

 **La gente no se olvida de los dioses. En todas las naciones predominantes en los últimos tres mil años puedes verlos en cuadros, en estatuas, en los edificios más importantes. Y sí, Percy, por supuesto que están ahora en tus Estados Unidos. Mira vuestro símbolo, el águila de Zeus. Mira la estatua de Prometeo en el Rockefeller Center, las fachadas griegas de los edificios de tu gobierno en Washington. Te reto a que encuentres una ciudad estadounidense en la que los Olímpicos no estén vistosamente representados en múltiples lugares.**

Imposible –dijo Rachel-

 **Guste o no guste (y créeme, te aseguro que tampoco demasiada gente apreciaba a Roma), Estados Unidos es ahora el corazón de la llama, el gran poder de Occidente. Así que el Olimpo está aquí. Y por tanto también nosotros. Era demasiado, especialmente el hecho de que yo parecía estar incluido en el «nosotros» de Quirón, como si formase parte de un club.**

 **—** **¿Quién es usted, Quirón? ¿Quién… quién soy yo?**

Un gran sesos de alga –dijeron Annabeth Nico y Thalía-

 **Quirón sonrió. Desplazó el peso de su cuerpo, como si fuera a levantarse de la silla de ruedas, pero yo sabía que eso era imposible. Estaba paralizado de cintura para abajo.**

 **—** **¿Quién soy? —murmuró—. Bueno, ésa es la pregunta que todos queremos que nos respondan, ¿verdad? Pero ahora deberíamos buscarte una litera en la cabaña once. Tienes nuevos amigos que conocer, mañana podremos seguir con más lecciones. Además, esta noche vamos a preparar junto a la hoguera bocadillos de galleta, chocolate y malvaviscos, y a mí me pierde el chocolate.**

Creo que tendrías que decir obsesión –dijo Nico a lo que el centauro se sonrojo-

 **Y entonces se levantó de la silla, pero de una manera muy rara. Le resbaló la manta de las piernas, pero éstas no se movieron, sino que la cintura le crecía por encima de los pantalones. Al principio pensé que llevaba unos calzoncillos de terciopelo blancos muy largos,**

Varios rieron imaginándoselo

 **Pero cuando siguió elevándose, más alto que ningún hombre, reparé en que los calzoncillos de terciopelo eran en realidad la parte frontal de un animal, músculos y tendones bajo un espeso pelaje blanco. Y la silla de ruedas tampoco era una silla, sino una especie de contenedor, una caja con ruedas, y debía de ser mágica, porque no había manera humana de que aquello hubiera cabido entero allí dentro.**

Una magia gracias a Hécate –dijo Quirón-

 **Sacó una pata, larga y nudosa, con una pezuña brillante, luego la otra pata delantera, y por último los cuartos traseros. La caja quedó vacía, nada más que un cascarón metálico con unas piernas falsas pegadas por delante. Miré la criatura que acababa de salir de aquella cosa: un enorme semental blanco. Pero donde tendría que haber estado el cuello, sólo vi a mi profesor de latín, graciosamente injertado de cintura para arriba en el tronco del caballo.**

 **—** **¡Qué alivio! —Exclamó el centauro—. Llevaba tanto tiempo ahí dentro que se me habían dormido las pezuñas. Bueno, venga, Percy Jackson. Vamos a conocer a los demás campistas.**

Aquí termina el capítulo –dijo Dionisio cerrando el libro-

* * *

espero les haya gustado

#sismoCDMX


	6. Me convierto en señor supremo del lavabo

Capitulo del mes aquí espero les guste y creo que debí decirlo antes hay 3 Jason y esta es la manera en la que se distinguirán:

Jason: viene después de la sangre del Olimpo  
Jasón: héroe pasado  
el joven Jason: viene antes de perder la memoria

Gracias por su apoyo con respecto al temblor que paso hace un mes

Otra cosa releí sus comentarios y aquí respuestas a algunos que en su momento no conteste o son anónimos

 _Guest: no pienso juntar a Poseidón recuerda que también esta Paul y me gusta la pareja Sally/Paul  
hpinvidente: pienso traer a Tyson y Ella pero a ellos serán a partir del segundo libro y a Calipso no sé si traerla antes de conocer a Leo o después pero en cuanto me decida ella estará en las lecturas  
Rebe Marauder: si ahora no te cae bien Bianca imagínate cuando se entere que su único hermano es gay_

* * *

Yo quiero leer –dijo Ares-

Llegaron 3 sátiros uno de complexión gorda y se veía algo viejo y los otros dos también se veían viejos pero un poco menos gordos y se arrodillaron ante los dioses

Mis señores –dijo Leneo- las Moiras nos dijeron que teníamos que presentarnos en esta lectura de libros

Dionisio con un movimiento de su mano les resto importancia y que se fueran a sentar

Los 3 sátiros tomaron un vaso y se sentaron

 **Capítulo 6**

 **Me convierto en señor supremo del lavabo** –leyó Ares extrañado a lo que el campamento estallo en risas-

Cállense idiotas –gritaron ambas Clarisse-

 **En cuanto me repuse del hecho de que mi profesor de latín era una especie de caballo, dimos un bonito paseo, aunque puse mucho cuidado en no caminar detrás de él. Varias veces me había tocado formar parte de la patrulla boñiga en el desfile que los almacenes Macy's organizaban el día de Acción de Gracias y, sintiéndolo mucho, no confiaba en la parte trasera de Quirón ni de ningún equino.**

Perdón –dijo el joven Percy mientras los griegos rieron-

 **Pasamos junto al campo de voleibol y algunos chicos se dieron codazos. Uno señaló el cuerno de minotauro que yo llevaba. Otro dijo: «Es él.»**

Lo sentimos -dijeron algunos-

 **La mayoría de los campistas eran mayores que yo. Sus amigos sátiros eran más grandes que Grover, todos trotando por allí con camisetas naranjas del campamento mestizo, sin nada que cubriera sus peludos cuartos traseros. No soy tímido, pero me incomodaba la manera en que me miraban, como si esperaran que me pusiera a hacer piruetas o algo así.**

No sería mala idea –dijo Leo- podrías

No –dijo Percy-

 **Me volví para mirar la casa. Era mucho más grande de lo que me había parecido: cuatro plantas, color azul cielo con madera blanca, como un balneario a gran escala.**

 **Estaba examinando la veleta con forma de águila que había en el tejado cuando algo captó mi atención, una sombra en la ventana más alta del desván a dos aguas. Algo había movido la cortina, sólo por un instante, y tuve la certeza de que me estaban observando.**

Hace mucho que no veía un niño con tan buenos instintos –dijo Apolo- haces que valga más la pena ser mi legado

 **—** **¿Qué hay ahí arriba? —le pregunté a Quirón.**

 **Miró hacia donde yo señalaba y la sonrisa se le borró del rostro. —Sólo un desván.**

 **—** **¿Vive alguien ahí?**

 **—** **No —respondió tajante—. Nadie.**

Me consideras tan poca cosa como para decir que soy nadie –dijo Rachel "indignada"

Quirón –dijo Apolo enojado-

Señor el actual oráculo es una momia no sé exactamente cuándo se hizo el cambio –dijo Quirón haciendo que Apolo se tranquilizara un poco-

 **Tuve la impresión de que decía la verdad. No obstante, algo había movido la cortina.**

Ni que se pudiera mover –dijo Apolo a lo que Thalía y Percy sonrieron-

 **—** **Vamos, Percy —me urgió Quirón con demasiada premura—. Hay mucho que ver.**

 **Paseamos por campos donde los campistas recogían fresas mientras un sátiro tocaba una melodía en una flauta de junco.**

 **Quirón me contó que el campamento producía una buena cosecha que exportaba a los restaurantes neoyorquinos y al monte Olimpo.**

 **—** **Cubre nuestros gastos —aclaró—. Y las fresas casi no dan trabajo.**

 **También me dijo que el señor D producía ese efecto en las plantas frutícolas: se volvían locas cuando estaba cerca. Funcionaba mejor con los viñedos, pero le habían prohibido cultivarlos, así que plantaba fresas.**

 **Observé al sátiro tocar la flauta. La música provocaba que los animalillos y bichos abandonaran el campo de fresas en todas direcciones, como refugiados huyendo de un terremoto.**

Poseidón sonrió solo los príncipes del mar lo comparaban todo con su territorio

 **Me pregunté si Grover podría hacer esa clase de magia con la música, y si seguiría en la casa, aguantando la bronca del señor D.**

Grover les sonrió a ambos Percy

 **—** **Grover no tendrá problemas, ¿verdad? —Le pregunté a Quirón—. Quiero decir… ha sido un buen protector. De verdad.**

Gracias –dijo Grover a lo que ambos Percy le sonrieron-

Artemisa estaba sorprendida de que un hombre que ponía a los demás ante todos

 **Quirón suspiró. Dobló su chaqueta de tweed y la apoyó sobre su lomo, como si fuera una pequeña silla de montar.**

Muchos rieron lo venían seguido hacer eso pero nunca se les ocurrió que pareciera una silla de montar

 **—** **Grover tiene grandes sueños, Percy. Quizá incluso más grandes de lo que sería razonable. Pero, para alcanzar su objetivo, antes tiene que demostrar un gran valor y no fracasar como guardián, encontrar un nuevo campista y traerlo sano y salvo a la colina Mestiza.**

 **—** **¡Pero si eso ya lo ha hecho!**

 **—** **Estoy de acuerdo contigo —convino Quirón—, mas no me corresponde a mí tomar la decisión. Dionisio y el Consejo de los Sabios Ungulados deben juzgarlo.**

Sin ofender –dijo Percy- pero ese consejo son unos viejos payasos

Los 3 sátiros lo vieron mal

 **Me temo que podrían no ver este encargo como un logro. Después de todo, Grover te perdió en Nueva York.**

En mi defensa –dijo Percy- me estaba poniendo nervioso pero Grover mostrara su valentía cuando llegue el momento

 **Y está también el desafortunado… destino de tu madre. Por no mencionar que Grover estaba inconsciente cuando lo arrastraste al interior de nuestra propiedad.**

Pero Grover no tuvo la culpa de que un rayo callera –dijo Thalía-

 **El consejo podría poner en duda que eso demostrara valor por parte de Grover.**

 **Quería protestar. Nada de lo que había ocurrido era culpa de Grover. Y también me sentía súper, súper culpable. Si no le hubiera dado esquinazo a Grover en la terminal de autobús, no se habría metido en problemas.**

Tu no lo sabias –dijo Grover-

 **—** **Le darán una segunda oportunidad, ¿no?**

Esta era la segunda –dijeron la joven Annabeth Grover y el joven Luke-

 **Quirón se estremeció.**

 **—** **Me temo que ésta era su segunda oportunidad, Percy. El consejo tampoco es que se muriera de ganas de dársela, después de lo que pasó la primera vez, hace cinco años. El Olimpo lo sabe, le aconsejé que esperara antes de volver a intentarlo. Aún es pequeño…**

 **—** **¿Cuántos años tiene?**

 **—** **Bueno, veintiocho.**

 **—** **¿Qué? ¿Y está en sexto?**

 **—** **Los sátiros tardan el doble de tiempo en madurar que los humanos. Grover ha sido el equivalente a un estudiante de secundaria durante los últimos seis años.**

Eso es horrible dijeron todos los mestizos menos los hijos de Athena

 **—** **Eso es horrible.**

 **—** **Pues sí —convino Quirón—. En cualquier caso, Grover es torpe, incluso para la media de sátiros, y aún no está muy ducho en magia del bosque. Además, se le ve demasiado ansioso por perseguir su sueño. A lo mejor ahora encuentra otra ocupación…**

Concuerdo contigo –dijo Leneo a lo que Grover bajo la cabeza-

 **—** **Eso no es justo —dije—. ¿Qué pasó la primera vez? ¿De verdad fue tan malo?**

No -dijo Thalía-

 **Quirón apartó la mirada con rapidez.**

 **—** **Mejor seguimos, ¿no?**

 **Pero yo no estaba dispuesto a cambiar de tema tan fácilmente. Se me había ocurrido algo cuando**

 **Quirón habló del destino de mi madre, como si evitara a propósito la palabra muerte. Una idea empezó a chisporrotear en mi mente.**

Ni se te ocurra niño –dijo Hades- son muy pocos los que han ido y regresado

Cierto niño –dijo Heracles- morirás antes de llegar

Percy con un gesto de la mano le quitó importancia al último comentario

 **—** **Quirón, si los dioses y el Olimpo y todo eso es real…**

 **—** **¿Sí?**

 **—** **¿Significa que también es real el inframundo?**

 **La expresión de Quirón se ensombreció.**

 **—** **Así es.**

 **—** **Se interrumpió, como para escoger sus palabras con cuidado—. Hay un lugar al que los espíritus van tras la muerte. Pero por ahora… hasta que sepamos más, te recomendaría que te olvidaras de ello.**

Hades asistió ante el último comentario

 **—** **¿A qué te refieres con «hasta que sepamos más»?**

 **—** **Vamos, Percy. Visitaremos el bosque.**

Tienen bosque –pregunto un romano-

Claro –dijo Clarisse sin darle importancia-

 **A medida que nos acercamos, reparé en la enorme vastedad del bosque. Ocupaba por lo menos una cuarta parte del valle, con árboles tan altos y gruesos que parecía posible que nadie lo hubiera pisado desde los nativos americanos.**

Como deberían estar los bosques –dijo Leneo-

 **—** **Los bosques están bien surtidos, por si quieres probar, pero ve armado —me dijo Quirón.**

Surtidos de que –pregunto Frank-

 **—** **¿Bien surtidos de qué? ¿Armado con qué?**

Varios rieron por la coincidencia

 **—** **Ya lo verás. El viernes por la noche hay una partida de «capturar la bandera». ¿Tienes espada y escudo?**

Como va a tener armas –pregunto Gwen-

Algunos campistas llegan armados –explico Quirón- tal es el caso que Annabeth llego con un cuchillo-

Además cuando Percy llego con nosotros traía una espada –dijo Frank-

 **—** **¿Yo, espada y…?**

 **—** **Vale, no creo que los tengas. Supongo que una cinco te irá bien. Luego pasaré por la armería.**

 **Quería preguntar qué clase de campamento de verano tenía armería**

Un campamento de semidioses –dijo Perseo-

 **Pero había mucho más en lo que pensar, así que seguimos con la visita. Vimos el campo de tiro con arco, el lago de las canoas, los establos (que a Quirón no parecían gustarle demasiado)**

Porque será –dijo Hermes divertido-

 **El campo de lanzamiento de jabalina, el anfiteatro del coro y el estadio donde Quirón dijo que se celebraban lides con espadas y lanzas.**

Los romanos pusieron atención a esto último

 **—** **¿Lides con espadas y lanzas? —pregunté.**

 **—** **Competiciones entre cabañas y todo eso. No suele haber víctimas mortales**

Qué bueno que nosotros no tenemos eso –dijo un romano-

Genial –dijo otro-

 **Ah, sí, y ahí está el comedor.**

 **Quirón señaló un pabellón exterior rodeado de blancas columnas griegas sobre una colina que miraba al mar. Había una docena de mesas de piedra de picnic. No tenía techo ni paredes.**

 **—** **¿Qué hacéis cuando llueve? —pregunté.**

La mayoría de los campistas hacen esa pregunta –dijo Quirón tranquilo-

 **Quirón me miró como si me hubiera vuelto tonto.**

 **—** **Tenemos que comer igualmente, ¿no?**

Los romanos lucían desconcertados

Tenemos un campo de energía que protege al campamento –dijo Annabeth- solo lloverá si nosotros queremos

O incluso puede estar lloviendo en el campamento pero el pabellón del comedor estar completamente seco –dijo Malcolm-

A veces entrenamos con lluvia ya que las condiciones pueden afectar un poco –dijo Clarisse-

 **Al final me enseñó las «cabañas», que en realidad eran una especie de bungalows. Había doce,**

Espera 12 -dijo la joven Piper- pero si son…

Annabeth se acercó a ella y le susurro algo al oído a lo que asistió y se quedó callada

 **Junto al lago y dispuestas en forma de U, dos al fondo y cinco a cada lado. Sin duda eran las construcciones más estrambóticas que había visto nunca.**

 **Salvo porque todas tenían un número de metal encima de la puerta (impares a la izquierda, pares a la derecha), no se parecían en nada.**

Y va a dar la descripción que vimos en el video no –dijo Octavian con fastidio-

Reyna una pregunta –dijo Percy ya fastidiado-

Que –dijo Reyna-

Se puede ser Pretor y Augur a la vez –dijo Percy-

Octavian palideció un poco

Tendrías que aprender a leer los augures primero y después tendríamos que hacer un consejo poniendo la opción –dijo Reyna-

Eso no sería ningún problema –dijo Percy- me enseñarías a leerlos –pregunto volteando a ver a Jim con una mirada de foca bebe-

Porque no –dijo Jim sonriendo- es mas hoy en la noche después de leer te enseño

Gracias –dijo Percy sonriendo a lo que Octavian no volvió a abrir la boca-

 **La número 9 tenía chimeneas, como una pequeña fábrica**

Hefestos y sus hijos sonrieron orgullosos

 **La 4, tomateras pintadas en las paredes y el techo de hierba auténtica**

Deméter y sus hijos sonrieron orgullosos

 **La 7 parecía hecha de oro puro, brillaba tanto a la luz del sol que era casi imposible mirarla.**

Apolo y sus hijos sonrieron orgullosos

No parece oro está hecha de oro –dijo Michael- Quirón nos dijo que es oro imperial

Pero el oro imperial es costoso –dijo Reyna- porque no lo usan mejor para hacer armas

Cuando estaba en proceso de construcción Apolo dijo que quería su cabaña de oro imperial –dijo Quirón- además que cada dios mando el material del que sería su cabaña

Además –dijo Charles- que nosotros estamos más acostumbrados al bronce celestial y el único oro imperial que tenemos lo usamos para cosas que nos piden los hijos de Apolo

 **Todas daban a una zona comunitaria del tamaño aproximado de un campo de fútbol, moteada de estatuas griegas, fuentes, arriates de flores y un par de canastas de básquet (más de mi estilo).**

Que tan bueno eres jugando –pregunto Michael-

Supongo que el chico promedio –dijo Percy-

 **En el centro de la zona comunitaria había una gran hoguera rodeada de piedras. Aunque la tarde era cálida, el fuego ardía con fuerza. Una chica de unos nueve años cuidaba las llamas, atizando los carbones con una vara.**

Me viste –dijo Hestia-

Si y lamento no haberla saludado –dijo Percy-

No te preocupes –dijo Hestia sonriéndole-

 **Las dos enormes construcciones del final, las números 1 y 2, parecían un mausoleo para una pareja real, de mármol y con columnas delante.**

Varios se rieron por mausoleo

 **La número 1 era la más grande y voluminosa de las doce. Las puertas de bronce pulidas relucían como un holograma, de modo que desde distintos ángulos parecían recorridas por rayos. La 2 tenía más gracia, con columnas más delgadas y rodeadas de guirnaldas de flores. Las paredes estaban grabadas con figuras de pavos reales.**

Ambos dioses sonrieron arrogantes mientras los hermanos Grace fruncieron el ceño

 **—** **¿Zeus y Hera? —aventuré.**

 **—** **Correcto.**

 **—** **Parecen vacías.**

 **—** **Algunas lo están. Nadie se queda para siempre en la uno o la dos.**

 **Vale. Así que cada construcción tenía un dios distinto, como una mascota.**

Los dioses hicieron una mueca

 **Doce casas para doce Olímpicos. Pero ¿por qué algunas estaban vacías?**

 **Me detuve en la primera de la izquierda, la 3.**

Poseidón y sus hijos sonrieron ante la mención de su cabaña

 **No era alta y fabulosa como la 1, sino alargada, baja y sólida. Las paredes eran de tosca piedra gris tachonada con pechinas y coral, como si los bloques de piedra hubieran sido extraídos directamente del fondo del océano.**

Es porque fueron sacados de ahí –dijo Poseidón-

Alguna sospecha hermanos –dijo Hades-

No me interesa –dijo Zeus mientras Poseidón se hizo el loco-

 **Eché un vistazo por la puerta abierta y Quirón comentó:**

 **—** **¡Uy, yo no lo haría!**

Quirón –se quejó Poseidón- sabes que no me molesta que se acerquen a mi cabaña

 **Antes de que pudiera apartarme, percibí la salobre esencia del interior, como el viento a orillas del mar.**

 **Las paredes brillaban como abulón. Había seis literas vacías con sábanas de seda, pero ninguna señal de que alguien hubiera dormido allí. El lugar parecía tan triste y solitario, que me alegré cuando Quirón me puso una mano en el hombro y dijo:**

 **—** **Vamos, Percy.**

 **La mayoría de las demás casas estaban llenas de campistas.**

 **La número 5**

Ares y sus hijos sonrieron

 **Era rojo brillante: pintada fatal, como si le hubieran cambiado el color arrojándole cubos encima.**

Así fue el diseño que yo escogí –dijo Ares arrogante-

 **El techo estaba rodeado de alambre de espinos. Una cabeza disecada de jabalí colgaba encima de la puerta, y sus ojos parecían seguirme. Dentro vi un montón de chicos y chicas con cara de malos, echándose pulsos y peleándose mientras sonaba música rock a todo trapo.**

Ares sonreía orgulloso de sus hijos

 **Quien más ruido hacía era una chica de unos catorce años. Llevaba una camiseta talla XXL del Campamento Mestizo bajo una chaqueta de camuflaje. Me miró fijamente y lanzó una carcajada malévola.**

CLARISSE –grito toda la cabaña 5-

 **Me recordó a Nancy Bobofit**

Hey -se quejó Clarisse-

 **Aunque esta chica era más grande, tenía un aspecto más feroz, y el pelo largo y greñudo, y castaño en lugar de rojizo.**

 **Seguí andando, intentando mantenerme alejado de los cascos de Quirón.**

 **—** **No hemos visto más centauros —comenté.**

 **—** **No —repuso con tristeza—. Los de mi raza son gentes salvajes y bárbaras, me temo. Puedes encontrarlos en la naturaleza o en grandes eventos deportivos, pero no verás ninguno aquí.**

Pero en Manhattan si –dijo Chris-

 **—** **Dice que se llama Quirón. ¿Es realmente…?**

 **Me sonrió desde arriba.**

 **—** **¿El Quirón de las historias? ¿El maestro de Hércules y todo aquello?**

Heracles sonrió arrogante ante su mención

 **Sí, Percy, ése soy yo.**

 **—** **Pero ¿no tendría que estar muerto?**

Percy -grito todo el campamento a lo que Ambos Percy se encogieron en su lugar-

 **Quirón se detuvo.**

Enserio Quirón –dijo Athena-

Nunca nadie me lo había preguntado –dijo Quirón-

 **—** **¿Sabes?, no podría estar muerto. No depende mí. Eones atrás los dioses me concedieron mi deseo de seguir trabajando en lo que amaba. Podría ser maestro de héroes tanto tiempo como la humanidad me necesitara.**

Siempre serás necesario –dijo todo el campamento a lo que el viejo centauro sonrió

 **He obtenido mucho de ese deseo… y también he renunciado a mucho. Pero sigo aquí, así que sólo se me ocurre que aún se me necesita.**

 **Pensé en ser maestro durante tres mil años. Desde luego, no habría estado en la lista de mis diez deseos más ansiados.**

Ni en los míos –dijeron algunos-

 **—** **¿No se aburre?**

 **—** **No, no. A veces me deprimo horriblemente, pero nunca me aburro.**

 **—** **¿Por qué se deprime?**

 **Quirón pareció volverse de nuevo duro de oído.**

 **—** **Ah, mira —dijo—. Annabeth nos espera.**

Enserio que eres malo para cambiar de tema –dijo Quirón-

 **La chica rubia**

Enserio sesos de alga –dijo Annabeth arqueando la ceja-

Nunca eh estereotipado –dijo Percy en defensa-

 **Que había conocido en la Casa Grande estaba leyendo un libro delante de la última cabaña de la izquierda, la 11. Cuando llegamos junto a ella, me repasó con mirada crítica, como si siguiera pensando en que babeaba cuando dormía.**

El campamento estallo en risas a lo que ambas Annabeth y Percy se sonrojaron después de unos minutos pudieron volver a leer

 **Intenté ver qué estaba leyendo, pero no pude descifrar el título. Pensé que mi dislexia atacaba de nuevo.**

 **Entonces reparé en que el libro ni siquiera estaba en inglés. Las letras parecían griego,**

No parecían –dijo un hijo de Athena- son griegas

 **Literalmente griego. Contenía ilustraciones de templos, estatuas y diferentes clases de columnas, como las que hay en los libros de arquitectura.**

Esa es mi Anni –dijeron ambas Thalía-

 **—** **Annabeth —dijo Quirón—, tengo clase de arco para profesores a mediodía. ¿Te encargas tú de Percy?**

 **—** **Sí, señor.**

 **—** **Cabaña once —me dijo Quirón e indicó la puerta—. Estás en tu casa.**

Hermes sonrió ante la mención de su cabaña pero varios dioses parecían nerviosos

 **La 11 era la que más se parecía a la vieja y típica cabaña de campamento, con especial hincapié en lo de vieja.**

-Hermes hizo una mueca- si no hubiera tantos indeterminados y si los dioses menores tuvieran una propia podría hacer algo con mi cabaña

Ya dije que no van a tener cabaña –dijo Zeus-

Podríamos hacerle como dijo Hestia –dijo Hermes- la cabaña de Hestia para todos los dioses que no tengan cabañas

Dije que no y asunto cerrado –dijo Zeus de manera autoritaria-

 **El umbral estaba muy gastado; la pintura marrón, desconchada. Encima de la puerta había uno de esos símbolos de la medicina, el comercio y otras cosas, una vara con dos culebras enroscadas.**

Diez dracmas a que no sabe –dijo Travis-

Hecho –dijo Connor-

 **¿Cómo se llama? Un caduceo.**

Me hiciste perder mis dracmas –reclamo Travis-

Lo siento no podre vivir con la culpa –dijo Percy sonriendo-

 **Estaba llena de chicos y chicas, muchos más que el número de literas. Había sacos de dormir por todo el suelo. Parecía más un gimnasio donde la Cruz Roja hubiera montado un centro de evacuación.**

Algunos dioses vieron a sus hijos con comprensión

 **Quirón no entró. La puerta era demasiado baja para él. Pero cuando los campistas lo vieron, todos se pusieron en pie y saludaron respetuosamente con una reverencia.**

 **—** **Bueno, así pues… —dijo Quirón—. Buena suerte, Percy. Te veo a la hora de la cena.**

 **Y se marchó al galope hacia el campo de tiro.**

 **Me quedé en el umbral, mirando a los chicos. Ya no inclinaban la cabeza. Ahora estaban pendientes de mí, calibrándome. Conocía esa parte. Había pasado por ella en bastantes colegios.**

Lo sentimos –dijeron varios-

No importa –dijo Percy sonriendo-

 **—** **¿Y bien? —Me urgió Annabeth—. Vamos.**

 **Así que, naturalmente, tropecé al entrar por la puerta y quedé como un completo idiota. Hubo algunas risitas, pero nadie dijo nada.**

Algunos asumimos que no te habías recuperado del todo –dijo Chris-

 **Annabeth anunció:**

 **—** **Percy Jackson, te presento a la cabaña once.**

 **—** **¿Normal o por determinar? —preguntó alguien.**

Yo –alzo la mano una chica-

 **Yo no supe qué responder, pero Annabeth anunció:**

 **—** **Por determinar.**

 **Todo el mundo se quejó.**

Lo sentimos –dijeron varios-

Sin problemas –dijeron ambos Percy-

 **Un chico algo mayor que los demás se acercó.**

 **—** **Bueno, campistas. Para eso estamos aquí. Bienvenido, Percy, puedes quedarte con ese hueco en el suelo, a ese lado.**

Poseidón hizo una mueca pensado que su hijo se merecía algo mejor y después puso una mirada de culpabilidad

 **El chico tendría unos diecinueve años, y vaya si molaba. Era alto y musculoso, de pelo color arena muy corto y sonrisa amable. Vestía una camiseta sin mangas naranja, pantalones cortados, sandalias y un collar de cuero con cinco cuentas de arcilla de distintos colores. Lo único que alteraba un poco su apariencia era una enorme cicatriz blanca que le recorría media cara desde el ojo derecho a la mandíbula, una vieja herida de cuchillo.**

Hermes les sonrió a sus hijo a lo que el joven Luke no le dio importancia y volteo la mirada mientras Luke le sonrió un poco

May se preguntaba que le había pasado

 **—** **Éste es Luke —lo presentó Annabeth, y su voz sonó algo distinta. La miré y habría jurado que estaba levemente ruborizada.**

La joven Annabeth se sonrojo mientras Annabeth golpeo a Percy igual de sonrojada

 **Al ver que la miraba su expresión volvió a endurecerse—. Es tu consejero por el momento.**

 **—** **¿Por el momento? —pregunté.**

Varios mestizos veían curiosos ya que ellos habían sido reconocidos al llegar o después de que Percy rechazara la inmortalidad

 **—** **Eres un por determinar —me aclaró Luke—. Aún no saben en qué cabaña ponerte, así que de momento estás aquí. La cabaña once acoge a los recién llegados, todos visitantes, evidentemente. Hermes, nuestro patrón, es el dios de los viajeros.**

Por supuesto –dijo Hermes dándose importancia-

 **Observé la pequeña sección de suelo que me habían otorgado. No tenía nada para señalarla como propia, ni equipaje, ni ropa ni saco de dormir. Sólo el cuerno del Minotauro. Pensé en dejarlo allí**

Los hijos de Hermes sonrieron haciendo que todos se llevaran las manos a los bolsillos

 **Pero luego recordé que Hermes también era el dios de los ladrones.**

Bien hecho –dijeron varios que en su momento no recordaron quien era Hermes y fueron robados

 **Miré alrededor. Algunos me observaban con recelo, otros sonreían estúpidamente, y otros me miraban como si esperaran la oportunidad de echar mano a mis bolsillos.**

Es de lo más normal –dijeron los hijos de Hermes-

 **—** **¿Cuánto tiempo voy a estar aquí? —pregunté.**

 **—** **Buena pregunta —respondió Luke—. Hasta que te determinen.**

 **—** **¿Cuánto tardará?**

 **Todos rieron.**

Todos los indeterminados bajaron la cabeza

 **—** **Vamos —me dijo Annabeth—. Te enseñaré la cancha de voleibol.**

 **—** **Ya la he visto.**

 **—** **Vamos.**

 **—** **Me agarró de la muñeca y me arrastró fuera, mientras los chicos reían a mis espaldas.**

Sally hizo una mueca

Percy tiene todo el derecho de poderse quedar en mi cabaña –dijo Hermes- siendo legado mío

También en la mía –dijo Apolo-

O en la mía –dijo Afrodita-

Poseidón hizo una mueca Percy merecía su cabaña más que las demás

Porque en la tuya –pregunto Ares-

Eres legado mío no es así –dijo Afrodita titilando viendo a Jim-

Si señora además de ser hijo de Apolo soy hijo de Helena Jackson hija de Venus –dijo Jim sonriendo un poco-

Los romanos contuvieron el aliento Percy no solo era nieto de Jim Jackson el mayor augur conocido si no también bisnieto de Helena Jackson

Supongo que por sus caras debería saber quién era –dijo Percy-

Percy –dijo Jason- Helena Jackson fue la mayor pretor conocida de los años 40s fue el último pretor que fue elegido por aclamación popular y son pocos los que son elegidos así yo fui elegido en el festival de fortuna y cuentan que fue la pretora más estricta que ha existido

Dímelo a mí era mi madre –dijo haciendo una mueca- cuando se enteró que me mandaron a la segunda corte en lugar de la primera casi me exilio solo arregle su orgullo cuando me volví augur además su mayor orgullo fue Rich cuando en el festival de fortuna lo pusieron como pretor

Espere Rich Jackson era hijo de Helena Jackson –pregunto el joven Jason-

Si mi hermano Rich era hijo de Helena Jackson y Júpiter pero no te preocupes su parentesco contigo no afecta tu árbol genealógico –dijo Jim sonriéndole a Percy mientras Hera vio a Zeus enojada-

 **—** **Jackson, tienes que esforzarte más —dijo Annabeth cuando nos separamos unos metros.**

 **—** **¿Qué?**

Respuesta original de Percy –dijo Leo- futuramente patentada

Varios rieron

 **Puso los ojos en blanco y murmuró entre dientes:**

 **—** **¿Cómo pude creer que eras el elegido?**

 **—** **Pero ¿qué te pasa?**

 **—** **Empezaba a enfadarme—. Lo único que sé es que he matado a un tío toro…**

 **—** **¡No hables así! —Me increpó Annabeth—. ¿Sabes cuántos chicos en este campamento desearían haber gozado de la oportunidad que tú tuviste?**

 **—** **¿De qué me mataran?**

 **—** **¡De luchar contra el Minotauro! ¿Para qué crees que entrenamos?**

Hubo varias reacciones Ares y sus hijos asentían con aprobación mientras Athena y sus hijos hicieron una mueca mientras Quirón con decepción

 **Meneé la cabeza.**

 **—** **Mira, si la cosa con que me enfrenté era realmente el Minotauro, el mismo del mito…**

 **—** **Pues claro que lo era.**

 **—** **Pero sólo ha habido uno, ¿verdad?**

 **—** **Sí.**

 **—** **Y murió hace un montón de años, ¿no? Se lo cargó Teseo**

Genial fui mencionado por el chico antes que ustedes –grito Teseo-

 **En el laberinto.**

Un lugar que no te recomiendo –dijo Teseo muy serio-

 **Así que…**

 **—** **Los monstruos no mueren, Percy. Pueden matarse, pero no mueren.**

 **—** **Hombre, gracias. Eso lo aclara todo.**

Amo tu sarcasmo –dijo Leo-

 **—** **No tienen alma, como tú o como yo. Puedes deshacerte de ellos durante un tiempo, tal vez durante toda una vida, si tienes suerte.**

Cosa que no tienes –dijo Nico-

Poseidón volvió a palidecer

 **Pero son fuerzas primarias. Quirón los llama «arquetipos». Al final siempre vuelven a reconstruirse.**

 **Pensé en la señora Dodds.**

 **—** **¿Quieres decir que si matase a uno, accidentalmente, con una espada…?**

 **—** **Esa Fur… quiero decir, tu profesora de matemáticas. Bien, pues ella sigue ahí fuera. Lo único que has hecho es cabrearla muchísimo.**

Esa en la razón por la cual Alecto lo odia –dijo Nico como si nada-

Como sabes que es Alecto –dijo Bianca preocupada-

-Nico se quedó callado un momento- según se Hades solo tiene tres furias o benévolas llamadas Alecto la encargada de los delitos morales Tisífone la encargada del asesinato y por ultimo Megara la encargada de los que se cometen contra el matrimonio así que supongo que sí está siendo culpado por robo que es delito moral iría Alecto

Hades sonrió un poco mientras Bianca y María ponían cara de preocupación

 **—** **¿Cómo sabes de la señora Dodds?**

 **—** **Hablas en sueños.**

Y eso tampoco pareció molestarte en Paris –dijo Percy haciéndola sonrojar-

 **Casi la llamas algo. ¿Una Furia? Son las torturadoras de Hades, ¿no?**

 **Annabeth miró nerviosa al suelo, como si temiese que se abriera y la tragara.**

-Hades rolo los ojos- como si tuviera tiempo

 **—** **No deberías llamarlas por su nombre, ni siquiera aquí. Cuando tenemos que mencionarlas las llamamos «las Benévolas».**

 **—** **Oye, ¿hay algo que podamos decir sin que se ponga a tronar?**

 **—** **Sonaba llorica, incluso a mis oídos, pero en aquel momento ya no me importaba—. ¿Y por qué tengo que meterme en la cabaña once? ¿Por qué están todos tan apiñados? Está lleno de literas vacías en los otros sitios.**

 **—** **Señalé las primeras cabañas, y Annabeth palideció.**

 **—** **No se elige la cabaña, Percy. Depende de quiénes son tus padres. O… tu progenitor.**

Suerte que en el campamento Júpiter no es así –dijo Jason-

 **—** **Se me quedó mirando, esperando que lo pillara.**

 **—** **Mi madre es Sally Jackson —respondí—. Trabaja en la tienda de caramelos de la estación Grand Central. Bueno, trabajaba.**

El joven Percy abrazo a Sally

 **—** **Siento lo de tu madre, Percy, pero no me refería a eso. Estoy hablando de tu otro progenitor. Tu padre.**

 **—** **Está muerto. No lo conocí.**

Poseidón bajo la cabeza

 **Annabeth suspiró. Sin duda ya había tenido antes esta conversación con otros chicos.**

No tienes idea –dijo un hijo de Athena-

 **—** **Tu padre no está muerto, Percy.**

 **—** **¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Lo conoces?**

 **—** **No, claro que no.**

Técnicamente si –dijo otro hijo de Athena-

 **—** **¿Entonces cómo puedes decir…?**

 **—** **Porque te conozco a ti. Y no estarías aquí si no fueras uno de los nuestros.**

 **—** **No conoces nada de mí.**

 **—** **¿No? —Levantó una ceja—.**

Odio esa mirada –dijeron varios-

 **Seguro que no has parado de ir de escuela en escuela. Seguro que te echaron de la mayoría.**

 **—** **¿Cómo…?**

 **—** **Te diagnosticaron dislexia, quizá también THDA.**

 **Intenté tragarme la vergüenza.**

Porque –pregunto Hestia-

Los mortales nos hacen menos por esas enfermedades –dijo Piper-

Porque –pregunto Apolo-

La sociedad discrimina a las personas que tienen algún problema o son diferentes como las personas de color y prefieren a las personas blancas –dijo Katie-

 **—** **¿Y eso qué importa ahora?**

 **—** **Todo junto es casi una señal clara. Las letras flotan en la página cuando las lees, ¿verdad? Eso es porque tu mente está preparada para el griego antiguo. Y el THDA (eres impulsivo, no puedes estarte quieto en clase), eso son tus reflejos para la batalla. En una lucha real te mantendrían vivo. Y en cuanto a los problemas de atención, se debe a que ves demasiado, Percy, no demasiado poco. Tus sentidos son más agudos que los de un mortal corriente. Por supuesto, los médicos quieren medicarte. La mayoría son monstruos. No quieren que los veas por lo que son.**

 **—** **Hablas como… como si hubieras pasado por la misma experiencia.**

 **—** **La mayoría de los chicos que están aquí lo han hecho.**

Todos menos ambos Frank

 **Si no fueras como nosotros no habrías sobrevivido al Minotauro, mucho menos a la ambrosía y el néctar.**

 **—** **¿Ambrosía y néctar?**

Esa es otra de las razones por la cual hacemos bromas –dijeron los Stoll-

 **—** **La comida y la bebida que te dimos para que te recuperaras. Eso habría matado a un chico normal.**

 **Le habría convertido la sangre en fuego y los huesos en arena, y ahora estarías muerto. Asúmelo. Eres un mestizo.**

 **Un mestizo. Tenía tantas preguntas en la cabeza que no sabía por dónde empezar.**

A todos nos pasó así –dijeron la mayoría del campamento mestizo-

 **Entonces una voz hosca exclamó:**

 **—** **¡Pero bueno! ¡Un novato!**

Ambas Clarisse bufaron

 **Me volví. La chica corpulenta de la cabaña 5 avanzaba hacia nosotros con paso lento y decidido. Tres chicas la seguían, grandes, feas y con aspecto de malas como ella, todas vestidas con chaquetas de camuflaje.**

 **—** **Clarisse —suspiró Annabeth—. ¿Por qué no te largas a pulir la lanza o algo así?**

Buena esa –dijo Travis-

 **—** **Fijo, señorita Princesa —repuso la chicarrona—. Para atravesarte con ella el viernes por la noche.**

 **—** **Erre es korakas! —replicó Annabeth,**

Annabeth regañaron Athena y Malcolm

Lo siento –dijeron ambas Annabeth

Que significa exactamente –pregunto Gwen-

Supongo que lo explicara –dijo Percy-

 **Y de algún modo entendí que en griego significaba « ¡Anda a dar de comer a los cuervos!»**

Los romanos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos por la expresión

 **Aunque me dio la impresión de que era una maldición peor de lo que parecía.**

Lo es –dijo Hestia-

 **—** **Os vamos a pulverizar —respondió Clarisse, pero le tembló un párpado. Quizá no estaba segura de poder cumplir su amenaza. Se volvió hacia mí—. ¿Quién es este alfeñique?**

 **—** **Percy Jackson —dijo Annabeth—. Ésta es Clarisse, hija de Ares. Parpadeé. — ¿El dios de la guerra?**

Quien más –dijo altanero el dios-

 **Clarisse replicó con desdén: — ¿Algún problema?**

 **—** **No —contesté—. Eso explica el mal olor.**

Se oyeron varias risas

Y eso demuestra la lengua floja que lo ha metido en varios apuros –dijo Thalía haciendo palidecer a Poseidón-

 **Clarisse gruñó.**

 **—** **Tenemos una ceremonia de iniciación para los novatos, Prissy.**

Y ahí empezaste a llamarlo así –dijo Chris a lo que ella asistió-

 **—** **Percy.**

 **—** **Lo que sea. Ven, que te la enseño.**

 **—** **Clarisse… —la advirtió Annabeth.**

 **—** **Quítate de en medio, listilla.**

Bien al parecer no tienes tanta imaginación como creía –dijo Nico-

Yo no tengo tanta imaginación –dijo el joven Percy-

No te creas –dijo Thalía-

 **Annabeth parecía muy firme, pero vaya si se quitó de en medio, y yo tampoco quería su ayuda. Era el chico nuevo. Tenía que ganarme una reputación.**

Ares asistió mientras Artemisa decía "hombres"

 **Le entregué a Annabeth mi cuerno de minotauro y me preparé para pelear, pero antes de darme cuenta Clarisse me había agarrado por el cuello y me arrastraba hacia el edificio color ceniza que supe de inmediato que era el lavabo.**

 **Yo lanzaba puñetazos y patadas. Me había peleado muchas veces antes, pero aquella Clarisse tenía manos de hierro.**

Ambas Clarisse sonrieron arrogantes al describir su fuerza

 **Me arrastró hasta el baño de las chicas. Había una fila de váteres a un lado y otra de duchas al otro**

Sally estaba nerviosa abrazando al joven Percy

 **Olía como cualquier lavabo público, y yo pensé —todo lo que podía pensar mientras Clarisse me tiraba del pelo—**

Es el favorito de Annabeth –dijo Thalía-

 **Que si aquel sitio era de los dioses, ya podrían procurarse unos servicios con más clase.**

Qué bueno que yo no tengo que usarlos –dijo Teseo-

Porque –pregunto Aquiles-

La cabaña 3 tiene baño propio –dijo Teseo sonriendo- una regadera para cada campista que se quede ahí

Poseidón sonrió arrogante mientras varios campistas se quejaron con envidia

 **Las amigas de Clarisse reían a todo pulmón, mientras yo intentaba encontrar la fuerza con que había derrotado al Minotauro, pero no estaba por ninguna parte.**

 **—** **Sí, hombre, seguro que es material de los Tres Grandes**

Poseidón sonrió pero nadie lo vio

 **—** **Dijo, empujándome hacia un váter—.**

 **Seguro que el Minotauro se murió de la risa al ver la pinta de este bobo.**

 **Sus amigas no paraban de reír. Annabeth estaba en una esquina, tapándose la cara pero mirando entre los dedos.**

 **Clarisse me puso de rodillas y empezó a empujarme la cabeza hacia la taza. Apestaba a tuberías oxidadas ya… bueno, a lo que se echa en los váteres. Luché por mantener la cabeza erguida. Viendo aquella agua asquerosa pensé: «No meteré la cabeza ahí ni de broma.»**

Pensé que era terco después de que entrara en nuestras vidas –dijo Nico a lo que los que sabían que tan terco era Percy-

 **Y entonces ocurrió algo. Sentí un tirón en la boca del estómago. Oí las tuberías rugir y estremecerse. Clarisse me soltó el pelo. Un chorro de agua salió disparado del váter y describió un arco perfecto por encima de mi cabeza. Yo caí de espaldas al suelo sin dejar de oír los chillidos de Clarisse.**

Las risas resonaron en todo el campamento para vergüenza de Clarisse y molestia de Ares

 **Me volví justo cuando el agua salió de nuevo de la taza, le dio a Clarisse directo en la cara y con tanta fuerza que la tumbó de culo. El chorro de agua la acosaba como si fuera una manguera antiincendios, empujándola hacia una cabina de ducha.**

 **Ella se resistía dando manotazos y chillando, y sus amigas empezaron a acercarse. Pero entonces los otros váteres explotaron también y seis chorros más de agua las hicieron retroceder de golpe. Las duchas también entraron en funcionamiento, y juntas, todas las salidas de agua arrinconaron a las chicas hasta sacarlas del baño, arrastrándolas como desperdicios que se retiran con una manguera.**

Gran comparación –dijo Connor a lo que un cuchillo roso su oreja tragando saliva y viendo de donde venía el cuchillo viendo una mala mirada de la joven Clarisse-

 **En cuanto salieron por la puerta, sentí aflojar el tirón del estómago y el agua terminó tan pronto como había empezado.**

 **El lavabo entero estaba inundado. Annabeth tampoco se había librado. Estaba empapada de pies a cabeza, pero no había sido expulsada por la puerta. Se encontraba exactamente en el mismo lugar, mirándome conmocionada.**

 **Miré alrededor y reparé en que estaba sentado en el único sitio seco de la estancia. Había un círculo de suelo seco en torno a mí, y no tenía ni una gota de agua sobre la ropa. Nada. Me puse en pie, con las piernas temblando.**

Sospechas hermanos –dijo Hades a lo que Poseidón se quedó callado y Zeus se quitaba la mugre de las uñas-

Deja de reírte –dijo Clarisse golpeando el hombro de Chris-

Perdón –dijo sobándose el hombro-

 **—** **¿Cómo has…?—preguntó Annabeth.**

 **—** **No lo sé.**

 **Salimos fuera. Clarisse y sus amigas estaban tendidas en el barro, y un puñado de campistas se había reunido alrededor para mirarlas estupefactos. Clarisse tenía el pelo aplastado en la cara. Su chaqueta de camuflaje estaba empapada y ella olía a alcantarilla. Me dedicó una mirada de odio absoluto.**

 **—** **Estás muerto, chico nuevo. Totalmente muerto.**

 **Debería haberlo dejado estar, pero repliqué:**

 **—** **¿Tienes ganas de volver a hacer gárgaras con agua del váter, Clarisse? Cierra el pico.**

Varios rieron

Percy –regaño Sally-

Perdón mama –dijeron ambos Percy-

 **Sus amigas tuvieron que contenerla. Luego la arrastraron hacia la cabaña 5, mientras los otros campistas se apartaban para no recibir una patada de sus pies voladores.**

A mí me toco una –dijo un campista-

 **Annabeth me miraba fijamente.**

 **—** **¿Qué? —le pregunté—. ¿Qué estás pensando?**

 **—** **Estoy pensando que te quiero en mi equipo para capturar la bandera.**

Así que ya tenías pensado el plan –pregunto Percy a lo que ella solo asistió-

Aquí acaba enserio me atrajo el capítulo en el cual demuestra que las mujeres solo sirven para una sola cosa –dijo Ares cerrando el libro ante la fea mirada de las diosas-

Sonó el cuerno anunciando la hora de la comida

Bien comeremos y después seguiremos leyendo –anuncio Zeus-

Todos los campistas se pararon y se dirigieron al pabellón del comedor

Me puedes ayudar con algo –dijo Jim a Laura-

Por supuesto –dijo Laura- que necesitas

Primero la ayuda de un dios junto a una cuerda y después te explico –dijo Jim-

Minutos después gracias a Apolo ambos fueron transportados afuera de un apartamento

* * *

 _Que creen que Jim y Laura aran_

 _Espero les haya gustado nos leemos en un mes (espero)_

 _Tengo_ una página en Facebook con mi nombre de usuario Acuario no June4311 ahí puedo contestar preguntas de anónimos y/o dar spoilers


	7. Mi cena se desvanece en humo

Tenía pensado subirlo hace una semana que ya lo tenía terminado pero no pague el internet y me lo suspendieron espero les guste

Bien en este capítulo sabrán que harán Jim y Laura y espero les guste

* * *

Bien ya sabes el plan –dijo Jim-

Y como piensas que lo llevemos –dijo Laura-

Mi padre me dio esto –dijo sacando una esfera trasparente no más grande que la mano de Jim- dijo que nos llevara a 10 Km del campamento y de ahí tu nos guiaras

Bien –dijo Laura acomodándose la ropa mientras Jim se metía en el callejón después entro en el apartamento busco el departamento y toco el timbre esperando a que alguien saliera-

Minutos después alguien salió

Si –dijo Gabe viéndola de arriba abajo-

Disculpe llegue hace unos días a este vecindario y eh notado que la persona con quien usted vive no está y pensé que podríamos divertirnos –dijo Laura desabrochando los botones de su blusa hasta dejar ver un sostén blanco-

Porque no –dijo Gabe estirando la mano para tocarle la cintura cuando recibió un golpe haciéndolo tambalear a lo que Laura se hizo a un lado para que no callera encima de ella-

Jim salió de detrás de él y con la cuerda que traía le amarro las manos cerró la puerta del departamento de su hija y rompió la esfera que traía desapareciendo del lugar

Aparecieron en la carretera y se dirigieron al campamento mestizo arrastrando a Gabe sin ninguna delicadeza

Cuando estaban cerca de la entrada del campamento Gabe despertó y empezó a gritar

Si no te callas –dijo Jim sin dejar de arrastrarlo- te juro que te voy a castrar

Quienes son ustedes donde estamos y que quieren conmigo –dijo siendo arrastrado-

Nosotros somos Jim y Laura donde estamos en algún lugar de Long Island –dijo Laura- y que queremos cuando lleguemos lo sabrás

Y como llegamos tan rápido a Long Island –pregunto Gabe-

Eso no es de tu incumbencia –dijo Jim-

Déjenme ir yo no eh hecho nada –dijo poniendo un poco de resistencia-

De eso no estoy muy segura –dijo Laura viéndolo de reojo-

Mire déjeme ir es más le hago un trato tengo una esposa y un hijastro si me deja ir le entrego a mi mujer para que usted haga lo que guste con ella –dijo cínicamente a lo que Jim se paró en seco se agacho a verlo y le dio un puñetazo haciendo que le sangrara la nariz y lo siguió arrastrando-

Campamento mestizo

Por favor mama –Percy seguía rogando porque no lo castigara por lo que había hecho-

No cambiare de opinión –dijo Sally con determinación-

Por favor ayúdame –le dijo Percy a Annabeth-

Sally –dijo Annabeth- entiendo perfectamente que Percy merezca un castigo por ponerse en peligro de forma tan absurda –suspiro- pero si no fuera por esas tonterías el mundo podría haber desaparecido

Supongo que tienes razón –suspiro Sally- pero también ponte a pensar que si lo castigo una semana por tontería tendría más tiempo para estudiar para poderse ir a la universidad contigo

Lo siento Percy no puedo hacer nada contra eso –dijo Annabeth muy seria-

Paul –dijo Percy viéndolo-

Yo no sé –dijo Paul- prefiero no meterme

Cuando todos estaban acomodándose para poder leer el próximo capítulo todos se empezaron a quejar de un mal olor sobre todo los sátiros y ninfas

No puede ser –dijeron ambos Percy-

Que sucede –pregunto Annabeth tapándose la nariz-

Gabe –dijo Percy y en cuanto lo dijo Jim llego arrastrando a Gabe todavía con la nariz sangrando-

Porque traes a ese sucio mortal –dijo Zeus-

No voy a permitir que esta basura que lastimo a mi nieto –dijo Jim muy serio- se quede sin castigo ya sé que cuando muera lo recibirá pero también lo merece en vida

-Gabe dio una vista alrededor y fijo su mirada en el joven Percy- tú

Poseidón vio al hombre que había abusado de su hijo y arrojo el agua del ártico sobre el

Eso porque fue –pregunto Zeus viendo a Poseidón-

Es para que el agua disminuya el olor aunque creo que no será suficiente –dijo tranquilo jugando con su tridente-

Llévalo a que se bañe cuando regreses retomaremos la lectura –dijo Hera-

Enseguida señora Juno –dijo Jim haciendo titilar a Hera y nuevamente arrastro a Gabe hacia los baños-

Media hora después llego Jim con Gabe caminando tras el todavía amarrado y todavía seguía oliendo-

Yo ayudo –dijo Afrodita tronando los dedos y llenándolo de perfume que bajo visiblemente el olor

Jim tomo un vaso y obligo a Gabe a tomarlo

Te dije que ni un solo rasguño –dijo Gabe viendo al joven Percy-

No amenaces a mi nieto –dijo Jim golpeándolo-

Quien lee –dijo Zeus-

Yo –dijo Apolo muy enérgico mientras agarraba el libro- bien **Capítulo 7 Mi cena se desvanece en humo**

Me huele a ofrenda –dijo Hermes-

 **La historia del incidente en el lavabo se extendió de inmediato. Donde quiera que iba, los campistas me señalaban y murmuraban algo sobre el episodio.**

Después de ver a Clarisse mojada todo mundo se enteró –dijo un hijo de Apolo-

 **O puede que sólo miraran a Annabeth, que seguía bastante empapada.**

O puede ser por eso –dijo Leo dándole la mayor importancia-

 **Me enseñó unos cuantos sitios más: el taller de metal (donde los chicos forjaban sus propias espadas),**

Hefestos y sus hijos sonrieron

 **El taller de artes y oficios (donde los sátiros pulían una estatua de mármol gigante de un hombre cabra),**

Hombre cabra –dijo Leneo enojado- es el gran dios Pan

Lo siento –dijo Percy recordando el final que Pan tendría-

 **El rocódromo, que en realidad consistía en dos muros enfrentados que se sacudían violentamente, arrojaban piedras, despedían lava y chocaban uno contra otro si no llegabas arriba con la suficiente celeridad.**

Podríamos poner uno –dijo Reyna-

Los romanos tragaron saliva viendo el rocódromo con algo de miedo y algunos casi desmayándose

Es divertido –dijo Jason- además que ayuda a la agilidad es más creo que en estos momentos soy pretor apoyo la noción se pone un rocódromo

Yo también soy pretor –dijo Percy- y apoyo a favor de que se ponga un rocódromo

Bien –dijo Reyna- en cuanto lleguemos al campamento Júpiter se pondrá un rocódromo a lo que los romanos tragaron saliva-

 **Por último, regresamos al lago de las canoas**

Poseidón su esposa e hijos sonrieron

 **Donde un sendero conducía de vuelta a las cabañas.**

 **Tengo que entrenar —dijo Annabeth sin más—. La cena es a las siete y media. Sólo tienes que seguir desde tu cabaña hasta el comedor.**

 **Annabeth, siento lo ocurrido en el lavabo.**

Ya te habías tardado –dijo Thalía-

 **No importa.**

 **No ha sido culpa mía.**

Técnicamente si lo fue –dijo Rachel-

 **Me miró con aire escéptico, y reparé en que sí había sido culpa mía. Había provocado que el agua saliera disparada desde todos los grifos. No entendía cómo, pero los baños me habían respondido. Las tuberías y yo nos habíamos convertido en uno.**

El campamento estallo en risas para molestia de Poseidón

 **Tienes que hablar con el Oráculo —dijo Annabeth.**

-Rachel se paró enfrente del joven Percy- mucho gusto yo soy el Oráculo –dijo estirando la mano-

Percy Jackson –saludo-

Se escucharon un par de risas

 **¿Con quién?**

 **No con quién, sino con qué. El Oráculo.**

-Antes de que llegara a su lugar se fijó en Annabeth- muchas gracias eh no me imagine que me considerabas una cosa

Se escucharon más risas

 **Se lo pediré a Quirón.**

 **Miré el fondo del lago, deseando que alguien me diera una respuesta directa por una vez.**

Por favor hagan eso –dijeron los semidioses

 **No esperaba que nadie me devolviera la mirada desde el fondo, así que me quedé de una pieza cuando noté que había dos adolescentes sentadas con las piernas cruzadas en la base del embarcadero, a unos seis metros de profundidad. Llevaban pantalones vaqueros y camisetas verde brillante, y la melena castaña les flotaba suelta por los hombros mientras los pececillos las atravesaban en toda direcciones.**

 **Sonrieron y me saludaron como si fuera un amigo que no veían desde hacía mucho tiempo.**

Poseidón sonrió a Percy mientras Hades lo vio fijamente

Las náyades son grandes amigas y muy serviciales –dijo Orión sonriendo levemente-

Sobretodo serviciales –dijo Teseo alzando las cejas y lamiéndose los labios-

Deja de estar de cerdo –dijo Tritón golpeándolo-

 **Atónito, les devolví el saludo.**

 **No las animes**

Celos –dijo Travis-

Presupuesto que no –dijo la joven Annabeth-

Porque tus seguidoras saludan al muchacho –pregunto Athena-

Las Náyades saludan a todos –dijo Poseidón rolando los ojos- pero nunca se acercan a menos que sean de confianza

 **Me avisó Annabeth—. Las náyades son terribles como novias.**

Eso no es cierto son muy cariñosas –dijo Tritón sonriendo-

 **¿Náyades? —repetí, y sentí que aquello me superaba—. Hasta aquí hemos llegado. Quiero volver a casa ahora.**

Enserio peleaste con una furia y al minotauro y te quieres ir cuando inocentes náyades –dijo Leo-

Demasiado aturdido para un día –dijo el joven Percy en defensa-

 **Annabeth puso ceño.**

 **¿Es que no lo pillas, Percy? Ya estás en casa. Éste es el único lugar seguro en la tierra para los chicos como nosotros.**

Eso no es cierto –se quejaron los romanos-

Ni siquiera sabíamos que existían los romanos ni que tenían otro campamento –dijo Malcolm- además que dado la ascendencia divina para nosotros los griegos este es el único lugar seguro ya que no creo que ustedes le permitan libre acceso a un griego así de fácil o si

Los romanos se vieron unos a otros y asistieron

 **¿Te refieres a chicos con problemas mentales?**

El que tus los tengas no quiere decir que todos los tengamos –dijo Nico haciendo reír a varios-

 **Me refiero a no humanos. O por lo menos no del todo humanos. Medio humanos.**

 **¿Medio humanos y medio qué?**

Eso me hace sentir un fenómeno –dijo Leo-

Todos los campistas asistieron

 **Creo que ya lo sabes.**

 **No quería admitirlo, pero me temo que sí lo sabía. Sentí un leve temblor en las extremidades, una sensación que a veces tenía cuando mamá hablaba de mi padre.**

 **Dios —contesté—. Medio dios.**

Gabe hizo una mueca todo eso era una tontería pero recordó el baño que le dio el tipo del tridente y el perfume de la mujer hermosa

 **Annabeth asintió.**

 **Tu padre no está muerto, Percy. Es uno de los Olímpicos.**

 **Eso es… un disparate.**

El saber que tu padre no es tanto disparate como todo lo que has hecho –dijeron varios a lo que el pobre Poseidón empezaba a palidecer nuevamente-

 **¿Lo es? ¿Qué es lo más habitual en las antiguas historias de los dioses? Iban por ahí enamorándose de humanos y teniendo hijos con ellos,**

Hera frunció el ceño no por nada era la mayor cornuda de todos los dioses

 **¿Recuerdas? ¿Crees que han cambiado de costumbres en los últimos milenios?**

Pues deberían cambiarlas –dijo Hera-

 **Pero eso no son más que…**

 **Iba a decir mitos otra vez, pero recordé la advertencia de Quirón: al cabo de dos mil años yo también podría ser considerado un mito—. Pero si todos los chicos que hay aquí son medio dioses…**

 **Semidioses —apostilló Annabeth—. Ése es el término oficial. O mestizos, en lenguaje coloquial.**

 **Entonces ¿quién es tu padre?**

Tema tabú –dijeron los hijos de Athena-

 **Aferró con fuerza la barandilla. Tuve la impresión de haber tocado un tema delicado.**

Los hijos de Athena asistieron

 **Mi padre es profesor en West Point —me dijo—. No lo veo desde que era muy pequeña. Da clases de Historia de Norteamérica.**

Frederick sonrió un poco

 **Entonces es humano.**

 **Pues claro. ¿Acaso crees que sólo los dioses masculinos pueden encontrar atractivos a los humanos? ¡Qué sexista eres!**

Eso es cierto –dijo Artemisa- que sexista

Hay perdón por pensar que las diosas eran menos promiscuas que los dioses –dijo Percy en defensa- pero la prueba de que son iguales que los dioses es que las cabañas con más campistas son Athena Afrodita Apolo y Hefestos

Artemisa se quedó callada

 **¿Quién es tu madre, pues?**

 **Cabaña seis.**

Paul bajo un poco la mirada

 **¿Qué es?**

 **Annabeth se irguió.**

 **Atenea, diosa de la sabiduría y la batalla.**

Athena sonrió arrogante

 **«Vale —pensé—. ¿Por qué no?» Y formulé la pregunta que más me interesaba:**

 **¿Y mi padre?**

Poseidón bajo la mirada

 **Por determinar —repuso Annabeth—, como te he dicho antes. Nadie lo sabe.**

 **Excepto mi madre. Ella lo sabía.**

Sally sonrió por algo lo había conocido

 **Puede que no, Percy. Los dioses no siempre revelan sus identidades.**

 **Mi padre lo habría hecho. La quería.**

 **Annabeth respondió con mucho tacto; no quería desilusionarme.**

 **Puede que tengas razón. Puede que envíe una señal. Es la única manera de saberlo seguro: tu padre tiene que enviarte una señal reclamándote como hijo. A veces ocurre.**

 **¿Quieres decir que a veces no?**

Yo siempre reconozco a mis hijos –dijeron Athena Deméter Afrodita Apolo y Hefestos-

 **Annabeth recorrió la barandilla con la mano.**

 **Los dioses están ocupados. Tienen un montón de hijos y no siempre… Bueno, a veces no les importamos, Percy. Nos ignoran.**

No generalices –dijeron varios dioses-

 **Pensé en algunos chicos que había visto en la cabaña de Hermes, adolescentes que parecían enfurruñados y deprimidos, como a la espera de una llamada que jamás llegaría.**

Los indeterminados bajaron la cabeza

 **Había conocido chicos así en la academia Yancy, enviados a internados por padres ricos que no tenían tiempo para ellos. Pero los dioses deberían comportarse mejor, ¿no?**

 **Así que estoy atrapado aquí, ¿verdad? —dije—. ¿Para el resto de mi vida?**

Hay tampoco exageres –dijo Dionisio- apenas y te soporto unos minutos

Estas poniendo atención –pregunto Apolo-

Dionisio ignoro su pregunta y dio vuelta a la hoja de su revista-

 **Depende. Algunos campistas se quedan sólo durante el verano. Si eres hijo de Afrodita**

Bueno talvez hijo de Venus no pero legado si –dijo Jim orgulloso-

Que generación seria –pregunto un romano-

Buena pregunta –dijo Jim- déjame ver Sally es su madre nosotros somos sus abuelos entonces Apolo y Hermes serían sus bisabuelos y Venus seria su tatarabuela entonces Percy seria cuarta generación de Venus y tercera generación de Apolo así como de Hermes y si a eso le añadimos que sería primera generación de su padre

Por eso llamas la atención de tantos monstruos –dijo Nico- toda tu familia ha hecho que tengas un aura tan fuerte ya que casi toda esta relacionada con dioses

 **O Deméter, probablemente no seas una fuerza realmente poderosa.**

Perdón –dijeron las diosas y sus hijos-

Annabeth se refiere a que sus hijos no atraen tantos monstruos como un hijo de los tres grandes y créanme así están más que bien –dijo Thalía a lo que Jason y Hazel le dieron la razón

 **Los monstruos podrían ignorarte, y en ese caso te las arreglarías con unos meses de entrenamiento estival y vivirías en el mundo mortal el resto del año. Pero para algunos de nosotros es demasiado peligroso marcharse. Somos anuales. En el mundo mortal atraemos monstruos; nos presienten, se acercan para desafiarnos. En la mayoría de los casos nos ignoran hasta que somos lo bastante mayores para crear problemas**

Percy es experto en eso –dijo Jason sin pensar en Poseidón que trago saliva-

 **Ya sabes, a partir de los diez u once años. Pero después de esa edad, la mayoría de los semidioses vienen aquí si no quieren acabar muertos.**

Y hay algunos que a pesar de venir aquí a entrenar mueren durante el año escolar –dijo Malcom a lo que Paul bajo la cabeza-

Lo dices por Icaros –dijo Charles a lo que Paul sonrió un poco y Percy al verlo supo que hablaban de su hijo-

Si –dijo un hijo de Athena-

Quien es Icaros –pregunto Miranda Gardiner-

Él era un hermano nuestro que venía al campamento cada verano desde que tenía 5 años cuando yo llegue él ya tenía 2 años aquí –dijo la joven Annabeth- él iba a ser el consejero de cabaña pero cuando no regreso yo me quede como consejera

Todos los hijos de Athena junto a varios campistas bajaron la cabeza y todos entendieron que la muerte de Icaros había afectado a muchos Paul no pudo más y dejo escapar las lágrimas que contenía cuando pensaba en el

De la hoguera salió un niño de 10 años con cabellos castaños obscuros y ojos grises con una sudadera negra abierta dejando ver la playera del campamento unos jeans azules y tenis azul con gris vio hacia todos lados fijándose primero en Athena luego en ambas Annabeth y por último en Paul a lo que corrió hacia el abrazándolo y pidiéndole perdón siendo correspondido por Paul

-minutos después del tierno rencuentro de Icaros y Paul Zeus aburrido hablo- preséntate –dijo autoritario-

-se limpió unas lágrimas- Icaros Blofis hijo de Athena casi líder de cabaña y seguidor de la marca

Annabeth abrió mucho los ojos él también había sido mandado a seguir la marca

-Hestia le señalo la botella y el vaso Icaros se acercó y tomo un vaso vio a ambos Percy- una benévola y el minotauro impresionante –se fue a sentar a un lado de Paul y Apolo siguió leyendo-

 **Algunos consiguen sobrevivir en el mundo exterior y se convierten en famosos. Créeme, si te dijera sus nombres los reconocerías. Algunos ni siquiera saben que son semidioses. Pero, en fin, son muy pocos.**

 **¿Así que los monstruos no pueden entrar aquí?**

No –dijo todo el campamento mestizo-

 **Annabeth meneó la cabeza.**

 **No a menos que se los utilice intencionadamente para surtir los bosques o sean invocados por alguien de dentro.**

¿Por qué querría nadie invocar a un monstruo? –Pregunto Hazel-

 **¿Por qué querría nadie invocar a un monstruo?**

Hazel se sorprendió y se sonrojo

 **Para combates de entrenamiento. Para hacer chistes prácticos.**

 **¿Chistes prácticos?**

Los hijos de Hermes sonrieron incluida Laura a lo que todos se estremecieron

 **Lo importante es que los límites están sellados para mantener fuera a los mortales y los monstruos.**

 **Desde fuera, los mortales miran el valle y no ven nada raro, sólo una granja de fresas.**

 **¿Así que tú eres anual?**

 **Annabeth asintió. Por el cuello de la camiseta se sacó un collar de cuero con cinco cuentas de arcilla de distintos colores. Era igual que el de Luke, pero el de ella también llevaba un grueso anillo de oro, como un sello.**

Frederick sonrió Annabeth no se deshizo de el cómo pensaba

 **Estoy aquí desde que tenía siete años —dijo—. Cada agosto, el último día de la sesión estival, te otorgan una cuenta por sobrevivir un año más.**

No podríamos hacer eso –dijo Dakota- digo los tatuajes son dolorosos

Que se quejan –Jason mostro un águila con 12 líneas- yo tengo más que ustedes

Yo solo tengo una –dijo alzándose la manga solo dejando ver una línea- y cuatro cuentas

Y que símbolo tienes –pregunto Apolo-

No puedo mostrarlo hasta que sea determinado –dijo cubriendo la pequeña línea-

 **Llevo más tiempo aquí que la mayoría de los consejeros, y ellos están todos en la universidad.**

 **¿Cómo llegaste tan pronto?**

 **Hizo girar el anillo de su collar.**

 **Eso no es asunto tuyo.**

Annabeth –regaño Icaros-

Lo siento –dijo la joven Annabeth-

Los campistas que no habían conocido a Icaros se sorprendieron que Annabeth se tragara su orgullo y pidiera disculpas abiertamente a un niño de 10 años

 **Ya.**

 **Guardé un incómodo silencio—. Bueno, y… ¿podría marcharme de aquí si quisiera?**

 **Sería un suicidio**

Pero hablamos de Percy –dijo Thalía-

 **Pero podrías, con el permiso del señor D o de Quirón.**

Con gusto vete –dijo Dionisio corriéndolo con la mano ante una mala mirada de Poseidón-

 **Por supuesto, no dan ningún permiso hasta el final del verano a menos que…**

 **¿A menos qué?**

 **Que te asignen una misión. Pero eso casi nunca ocurre. La última vez…**

Ambos Luke se estremecieron

 **Dejó la frase a medias; su tono sugería que la última vez no había ido bien.**

 **En la enfermería —dije—, cuando me dabas aquella cosa…**

 **Ambrosía.**

 **Sí. Me preguntaste algo del solsticio de verano.**

 **Los hombros de Annabeth se tensaron.**

 **¿Así que sabes algo?**

Annabeth Percy nunca sabe nada –dijo Thalía-

Ya dejamos de molestar a Percy vale –dijo Percy-

Cuando dejes de hacer estupideces –dijo Nico-

 **Bueno… no. En mi antigua escuela oí hablar a Grover y Quirón acerca de ello. Grover mencionó el solsticio de verano. Dijo algo como que no nos quedaba demasiado tiempo para la fecha límite. ¿A qué se refería?**

 **Ojalá lo supiera. Quirón y los sátiros lo saben, pero no tienen intención de contármelo. Algo va mal en el Olimpo, algo importante. La última vez que estuve allí todo parecía tan normal…**

 **¿Has estado en el Olimpo?**

 **Algunos de los anuales (Luke, Clarisse, yo y otros) hicimos una excursión durante el solsticio de invierno. Es entonces cuando los dioses celebran su gran consejo anual.**

No es justo –dijeron los romanos-

No es justo que nosotros tengamos una ciudad –dijo Jim- en la cual podemos vivir sin problemas junto a nuestras familias y tener vidas largas y cómodas

Desde cuando un romano se pone en contra de un romano por un griego –pregunto Deméter sorprendida-

Desde que abandone la legión –dijo como si nada Jim agarrando la mano de Laura- y me case con una griega

 **Pero… ¿cómo llegaste hasta allí?**

 **En el ferrocarril de Long Island, claro. Bajas en la estación Penn. Edificio Empire State, ascensor especial hasta el piso seiscientos.**

 **Me miró como si estuviera segura de que eso ya tenía que saberlo—. Eres de Nueva York, ¿no?**

 **Sí, desde luego.**

 **Lo era, pero por lo que sabía sólo había ciento dos pisos en el Empire State. Decidí no mencionarlo.**

La niebla sesos de alga –dijo Thalía-

Para algo hice el video de orientación –dijo Apolo- tenías que haberlo visto

Perdón –dijeron ambos Percy-

 **Justo después de la visita —prosiguió Annabeth—, el tiempo comenzó a cambiar, como si hubiera estallado una trifulca entre los dioses. Desde entonces, he escuchado a escondidas a los sátiros un par de veces.**

Annabeth –volvió a regañar Icaros- ya hemos hablado

Perdón –volvió a decir la joven Annabeth

 **Lo máximo que he llegado a colegir es que han robado algo importante.**

Muy importante –dijo Zeus-

 **Y si no lo devuelven antes del solsticio de verano, se va a liar. Cuando llegaste, esperaba… Quiero decir… Atenea se lleva bien con todo el mundo, menos con Ares. Bueno, claro, y está la rivalidad con Poseidón.**

Sus peleas son tan molestas –dijeron varios dioses-

 **Pero, aparte de eso, creí que podríamos trabajar juntos. Pensaba que sabrías algo.**

 **Negué con la cabeza. Ojalá hubiera podido ayudarla, pero me sentía demasiado hambriento, cansado y sobrecargado mentalmente para seguir haciendo preguntas.**

Es extraño que no hayas dicho nada sobre que los hombres siempre tenemos hambre –dijo Apolo-

Tiene 2 días casi 3 sin ingerir alimentos apropiadamente es natural que tenga hambre –dijo Artemisa viéndolo como si fuera un tonto-

 **Tengo que conseguir una misión —murmuró Annabeth para sí—. Ya no soy una niña.**

Técnicamente si lo eres –dijo Icaros- pero mientras no te manden a seguir una marca te den una moneda y termine con véngame todo estará bien

La joven Annabeth lo vio extrañada mientras Annabeth desvió la mirada

 **Si sólo me contaran el problema…**

 **Olí humo de barbacoa que llegaba de alguna parte cercana. Annabeth debió de escuchar los rugidos de mi estómago, pues me dijo que me adelantara, ella me alcanzaría después. La dejé en el embarcadero, recorriendo la barandilla con un dedo como si trazara un plan de batalla.**

Soy una hija de Athena que esperabas –dijo Annabeth-

 **De vuelta en la cabaña 11, todo el mundo estaba hablando y alborotaba mientras esperaban la cena. Por primera vez, advertí que muchos campistas tenían rasgos similares: narices afiladas, cejas arqueadas, sonrisas maliciosas. Eran la clase de chicos que los profesores señalarían como problemáticos.**

Mis encantadores hijos –dijo Hermes sonriendo

 **Afortunadamente, nadie me prestó demasiada atención mientras me dirigía a mi sitio en el suelo y dejaba allí mi cuerno de minotauro.**

 **El consejero, Luke, se me acercó. También tenía el parecido familiar de Hermes, aunque deslucido por la cicatriz de su mejilla derecha, pero su sonrisa estaba intacta.**

Ambos Luke se llevaron la mano a la cicatriz

 **Te he encontrado un saco de dormir —dijo—. Y toma, te he robado algunas toallas del almacén del campamento.**

Quirón vio a Luke y después suspiro era imposible con los hijos de Hermes

 **No se podía saber si bromeaba o no a propósito del robo.**

Es mi hijo claro que las robo –dijo Hermes orgulloso-

 **Gracias —contesté.**

 **De nada.**

 **Se sentó a mi lado y se recostó contra la pared—. ¿Ha sido duro tu primer día?**

 **No pertenezco a este lugar. Ni siquiera creo en los dioses.**

Zeus hizo una mueca mientras Poseidón estaba atento por si tenía que proteger a Percy

 **Ya —contestó—. Así empezamos todos. Y luego, cuando empiezas a creer en ellos, tampoco es más fácil.**

Exactamente –dijeron todos los semidioses incluso los del pasado pero en el caso de ellos creías o creías-

 **Su amargura me sorprendió, porque Luke parecía un tipo que se tomaba las cosas con filosofía. Parecía capaz de controlar cualquier situación.**

 **¿Así que tu padre es Hermes? —le pregunté.**

 **Se sacó una navaja automática del bolsillo y por un instante pensé que iba a destriparme, pero sólo se quitó el barro de la sandalia.**

Percy le sonrió un poco a Luke y este regreso la sonrisa

 **Sí, Hermes.**

 **El tipo de las zapatillas con alas.**

Hermes hizo una mueca pero después volvió a sonreír

 **Ese. Los mensajeros. La medicina. Los viajantes, mercaderes, ladrones. Todos los que usan las carreteras. Por eso estás aquí, disfrutando de la hospitalidad de la cabaña once. Hermes no es quisquilloso a la hora de patrocinar.**

Exactamente –dijo orgulloso Hermes-

 **Supuse que Luke no pretendía llamarme don nadie.**

 **¿Has visto a tu padre? —pregunté.**

 **Una vez.**

 **Esperé, convencido de que si quería contármelo lo haría. Al parecer no quería.**

Hermes bajo la mirada recordando ese encuentro

 **Me pregunté si la historia tendría algo que ver con el origen de su cicatriz.**

 **Luke levantó la cabeza y se obligó a sonreír.**

 **No te preocupes, Percy. Los campistas suelen ser buena gente. Después de todo, somos familia lejana**

Ni tanto –dijo Icaros- básicamente todos somos primos tíos o sobrinos además de hermanos de algún campista

 **¿No? Nos cuidamos unos a otros.**

Exactamente –grito todo el campamento mestizo-

Mientras que los romanos nunca se vieron como familia solo emparentados pero nunca como familia

No puedo creer que el haya sido el quien le hablo que somos familia y aun así tomaron distintas alianzas –dijo Nico-

Percy aprendió solo lo bueno y desecho lo malo –dijo Thalía-

 **Parecía entender lo perdido que me sentía, y se lo agradecí porque un tipo mayor como él —aunque fuera consejero— se habría mantenido alejado de un pringado de instituto como yo. Pero Luke me había dado la bienvenida a la cabaña. Incluso había birlado para mí algunos artículos de baño, que era lo más bonito que había hecho nadie por mí aquel día.**

-Annabeth iba a decir algo pero Percy la beso después de eso dijo- admítelo eras insoportable-

 **Decidí hacerle mi gran pregunta, la que llevaba incordiándome toda la tarde.**

 **Clarisse, de Ares, ha gastado bromas sobre que yo sea material de los «Tres Grandes». Después Annabeth, en dos ocasiones, ha dicho que yo podría ser «el elegido». Me dijo que tendría que hablar con el Oráculo. ¿De qué va todo eso?**

 **Luke cerró su navaja. —Odio las profecías.**

Yo también –dijeron todos los que habían tenido una-

Hey -se quejaron Apolo junto a Rachel Octavian y Jim

 **¿Qué quieres decir?**

 **Apareció un tic junto a la cicatriz.**

 **Digamos que la lie a base de bien. Durante los últimos dos años, desde que fallé en mi viaje al Jardín de las Hespérides, Quirón no ha vuelto a permitir más misiones. Annabeth se muere de ganas de salir al mundo.**

Annabeth tu y yo necesitamos tener una larga charla –dijo Icaros-

Todos los hijos de Athena se estremecieron Icaros era bueno dando consejos pero siempre les daba donde más les dolía

 **Estuvo dándole tanto la paliza a Quirón que al final le dijo que él ya conocía su destino. Tenía una profecía del Oráculo. No se lo contó todo, pero le dijo que Annabeth no estaba destinada a partir aún en una misión. Tenía que esperar a que alguien especial llegara al campamento.**

Muy especial –dijeron Thalía Nico y Rachel-

 **¿Alguien especial?**

 **No te preocupes, chaval —repuso Luke—. A Annabeth le gusta pensar que cada nuevo campista que pasa por aquí es la señal que ella está esperando. Venga, vamos, es la hora de la cena.**

 **Al momento de decirlo, sonó un cuerno a lo lejos. De algún modo supe que era el caparazón de una caracola, aunque jamás había oído uno antes.**

Poseidón sonrió sus hijos siempre reconocían lo que venía del mar

 **¡Once, formad en fila! —vociferó Luke.**

 **La cabaña al completo, unos veinte, formamos en el espacio común. La fila iba por orden de antigüedad, así que yo era el último. Los campistas llegaron también de otras cabañas, excepto de las tres vacías del final, y de la número 8, que parecía normal de día, pero que ahora que se ponía el sol empezaba a brillar argentada.**

Artemisa sonrió ante la mención de su cabaña

 **Subimos por la colina hasta el pabellón del comedor. Se nos unieron los sátiros desde el prado. Las náyades emergieron del lago de las canoas. Unas cuantas chicas más salieron del bosque; y cuando digo del bosque, quiero decir directamente del bosque.**

Ninfas –dijeron los griegos-

 **Una niña de unos nueve o diez años surgió del tronco de un arce y llegó saltando por la colina.**

 **En total, habría unos cien campistas, una docena de sátiros y otra docena surtida de ninfas del bosque y náyades.**

 **En el pabellón, las antorchas ardían alrededor de las columnas de mármol. Una hoguera central refulgía en un brasero de bronce del tamaño de una bañera. Cada cabaña tenía su propia mesa, cubierta con un mantel blanco rematado en morado.**

Los griegos sonrieron

 **Cuatro mesas estaban vacías, pero la de la cabaña 11 estaba llena en exceso. Tuve que apretujarme al borde de un tronco con medio cuerpo colgando.**

Demasiada información –dijeron ambos Leo

 **Vi a Grover sentado a la mesa 12 con el señor D, unos cuantos sátiros y una pareja de chicos rubios regordetes clavados al señor D. Quirón estaba de pie a un lado, la mesa de picnic era demasiado pequeña para un centauro.**

Estamos trabajando en eso –dijo Charles haciendo sonreír a Hefestos-

 **Annabeth se hallaba en la mesa 6 con un puñado de chavales de aspecto atlético y serio, todos con sus ojos grises y el pelo rubio color miel.**

Aunque hay algunas excepciones –dijo Malcom viendo a Icaros- y algo representativo que seamos hijos de Athena es que tenemos los ojos grises

 **Clarisse se sentaba detrás de mí en la mesa de Ares. Al parecer había superado el remojón, porque estaba riendo y eructando con todos sus amigos.**

Esos modales –dijo Afrodita y sus hijos a lo que Ares y sus hijos no le dieron importancia-

 **Al final, Quirón coceó el suelo de mármol blanco del pabellón y todo el mundo guardó silencio. Levantó su copa y brindó:** por Apolo

Sabía que me admirabas –dijo Apolo divertido-

-Artemisa le arrebato el libro y leyó-

 **¡Por los dioses!**

-le aventó el libro-

 **Las ninfas del bosque se acercaron con bandejas de comida: uvas, manzanas, fresas, queso, pan fresco,**

Y la barbacoa –pregunto Leo como niño chiquito-

 **Y sí, ¡barbacoa!**

Bien –dijo Leo-

Jason y Piper negaron divertidos

¿Pero tengo una duda cuando comemos carne quien mata a los animales? –Pregunto Leo- no creo que las ninfas lo maten o los sátiros

Yo me encargo de eso –dijo Quirón- y las ninfas se encargan de cocinarlo

 **Tenía el vaso vacío, pero Luke me dijo:**

 **Háblale. Pide lo que quieras beber… sin alcohol, por supuesto.**

Dionisio gruño

 **Coca-Cola de cereza —dije. El vaso se llenó con un líquido de color caramelo burbujeante. Entonces tuve una idea—. Coca-Cola de cereza azul.**

 **El refresco se volvió de una tonalidad cobalto intenso. Bebí un sorbo. Perfecto.**

 **Brindé por mi madre. «No se ha ido —me dije—. Al menos no permanentemente. Está en el inframundo. Y si eso es un lugar real, entonces algún día…»**

No -dijo Hades muy serio-

 **Aquí tienes, Percy —me dijo Luke tendiéndome una bandeja de jamón ahumado.**

 **Llené mi plato y me disponía a comer cuando observé que todo el mundo se levantaba y llevaban sus platos al fuego en el centro del pabellón. Me pregunté si irían por el postre.**

Los griegos comenzaron a reír

 **Ven —me indicó Luke.**

 **Al acercarme, vi que todos tiraban parte de su comida al fuego: la fresa más hermosa, el trozo de carne más jugoso, el rollito más crujiente y con más mantequilla.**

 **Luke me murmuró al oído:**

 **Quemamos ofrendas para los dioses. Les gusta el olor.**

 **Estás de broma.**

 **Su mirada me advirtió que no era ninguna broma, pero no pude evitar preguntarme por qué a un ser inmortal y todopoderoso le gustaba el olor de la comida abrasada.**

Todos pensamos eso –dijeron todos los campistas-

 **Luke se acercó al fuego, inclinó la cabeza y arrojó un gordo racimo de uvas negras.**

 **Hermes —dijo.**

A quien rezan los indeterminados –pregunto Leo-

A la señora Hestia –dijeron los indeterminados a lo que Hestia sonrió-

 **Yo era el siguiente.**

 **Ojalá hubiera sabido qué nombre de dios pronunciar. Al final, opté por una petición silenciosa:**

 **«Quienquiera que seas, dímelo. Por favor.»**

Lo are –dijo Poseidón en voz baja-

 **Me incliné y eché una gruesa rodaja de jamón al fuego, y afortunadamente no me asfixié con el denso humo que desprendía la hoguera.**

 **No olía en absoluto a comida quemada, sino a chocolate caliente, bizcocho recién hecho, hamburguesas a la parrilla y flores silvestres, y otras cosas deliciosas que no deberían haber combinado bien, pero que sin embargo lo hacían. Casi llegué a creer que los dioses podían alimentarse de aquel humo.**

Lo intentaron pero no duraron más de un mes –dijo Poseidón divertido-

 **Cuando todo el mundo regresó a sus asientos y hubo terminado su comida, Quirón volvió a cocear el suelo para llamar nuestra atención.**

 **El señor D se levantó con un gran suspiro.**

 **Sí, supongo que es mejor que os salude a todos, mocosos. Bueno, hola. Nuestro director de actividades, Quirón, dice que el próximo capturar la bandera es el viernes. De momento, los laureles están en poder de la cabaña cinco.**

Los miembros de la cabaña de Ares alzaron vítores amenazadores

 **En la mesa de Ares se alzaron vítores amenazadores.**

 **Personalmente —prosiguió el señor D—, no podría importarme menos, pero os felicito. También debería deciros que hoy ha llegado un nuevo campista. Peter Johnson.**

Poseidón estaba enojado y no podía hacer nada hasta que lo reconociera

 **Quirón se inclinó y le murmuró algo—. Esto… Percy Jackson —se corrigió el señor D—. Pues muy bien. Hurra y todo eso. Ahora podéis sentaros alrededor de vuestra tonta hoguera de campamento.**

Dionisio –Poseidón lo mojo con el atlántico-

Porque fue eso –pregunto secándose un poco-

Por hablar mal de los dominios de Hestia –dijo Poseidón- y por cambiarle el nombre a mi hijo –pensó-

 **Venga.**

 **Todo el mundo vitoreó. Nos dirigimos al anfiteatro, donde la cabaña de Apolo dirigió el coro.**

 **Cantamos canciones de campamento sobre los dioses, comimos bocadillos de galleta, chocolate y malvaviscos y bromeamos, y lo más curioso fue que ya no me pareció que estuvieran todos mirándome. Me sentí en casa.**

Como todos –dijo Thalía-

Así es hermana –dijo Jason sorprendiendo a los romanos y al joven Jason que pensaba enserio es mi hermana-

Y fue cuando ustedes aparecieron –dijo Quirón-

Pero el capítulo todavía no termina y falta más de la mitad del libro –dijo Apolo volteando la hoja-

Por algo nos lo dieron las Moiras –dijo Hestia- favor termina

Apolo asistió y siguió leyendo

 **Más tarde, por la noche, cuando las chispas de la hoguera ascendían hacia un cielo estrellado, la caracola volvió a sonar y todos regresamos en fila a las cabañas. No me di cuenta de lo cansado que estaba hasta que me derrumbé en el saco de dormir prestado.**

 **Mis dedos se cerraron alrededor del cuerno del Minotauro. Pensé en mi madre, pero sólo tuve buenos pensamientos: su sonrisa, las historias que me leía antes de irme a la cama cuando era pequeño, la manera en que me decía que no dejara que me picaran los mosquitos.**

Sally sonrió y abrazo a ambos Percy

 **Cuando al final cerré los ojos, me dormí al instante.**

 **Ese fue mi primer día en el Campamento Mestizo.**

 **Ojalá hubiera sabido qué poco iba a disfrutar de mi nuevo hogar.**

Aquí termina –dijo Apolo cerrando el libro-

Yo quiero leer –dijo Poseidón en automático-

* * *

Espero les haya gustado Gabe será martirizado por Jim y pienso ponerle una tortura pero eso será hasta que Jim se entere que también golpeaba a Sally y será en un capítulo especial

Acepto ideas pero recuerden Gabe en el más y pobre sentido de la palabra es mortal así que ni el bronce celestial ni el oro imperial le hacen daño solo el Hierro estigio tengo algunas ideas nos vemos en un mes espero a más tardar publicar antes de Navidad

y gracias a todos por las opiniones para el nombre del hijos de Paul y me decidi por el nombre que me dio **hipinvidente** también me habia gustado Alquimides pero creo era hijo de Hefesto e Icaros siento que tiene mas relacion con Athena


	8. Capturamos una Bandera

El capítulo del mes y en un par de horas ya es navidad así que Feliz Navidad y Prospero año nuevo

Este capítulo a diferencia de los otros tiene textos de capítulos anteriores y la forma en que se diferenciaran es que **_estarán en negritas y cursiva_**

 **prietar** : cómo puedo conseguir ríos del tártaro porque esa idea me gusto  
 **anubis172001** : posiblemente si lo castre  
 **hpinvidente** : no pensé como se podrían llevar Icaros y Percy pero pensándolo bien Icaros podría sentirse celoso por cómo se llevan Paul y Percy pero también podrían llevarse como hermanos así que en ratos bien y en otros querer casi matarse bueno eso me pasa con mis hermanas  
 **x29** : como mencione la tortura de Gabe será un capítulo especial después de que Jim se entere que Gabe golpeaba a Sally por lo que será al finalizar este libro y si bien actualizo una vez al mes es porque a diferencia de mis demás fics lo escribo directamente en mi computadora y solo escribo en la noche después de que mi hija de 3 años se duerme y los que tienen niños sabrán que en unos minutos puede pasar cualquier cosa hace unos días nos ganó a mi marido y a mí y estaba echándole Resistol a los perros y dijo que los estaba bañando y en otra ocasión se nos cayó de la cama mientras los dos la cuidábamos entonces como puedes ver no puedo escribir tan seguido como quisiera así que si actualizo cada mes es de milagro porque abecés me subo a mi cama tan cansada que no me dan ganas de escribir o quiero hacerlo pero me quedo dormida con la computadora prendida y eso me ha pasado muchas veces  
 **Rebe Marauder** : el dragón Peleo llego hasta el final del segundo libro así que todavía no está en el campamento  
 **Mar91** : torturar un poco se queda corto  
 **Kira Potter Jackson** : como prometí hoy que es navidad tienen su capítulo del mes

* * *

Yo quiero leer –dijo Poseidón en automático y con una pequeña ola quito el libro de las manos de Apolo y llego a sus manos abriéndolo empezó a leer- **Capítulo 8 Capturamos una bandera**

Se escuchó el grito de emoción de los hijos de Ares

 **Los siguientes días me acostumbré a una rutina que casi parecía normal, si exceptuamos el hecho de que me daban clase sátiros**

Los romanos vieron extrañados a los sátiros que escuchaban a la lectura preguntándose que podían enseñar los faunos

 **Ninfas y un centauro.**

Algo completamente normal –dijeron los griegos

 **Cada mañana recibía clases de griego clásico de Annabeth, y hablábamos de los dioses y diosas en presente, lo que resultaba bastante raro.**

Con el paso del tiempo te acostumbras –dijeron los semidioses-

 **Descubrí que Annabeth tenía razón**

Es que Annabeth siempre la tiene –dijo Piper a lo que ambas Annabeth sonrieron un poco arrogantes-

 **Con mi dislexia: el griego clásico no me resultaba tan difícil de leer. Al menos no más que el inglés. Tras un par de mañanas, podía recorrer a trompicones unas cuantas frases de Homero sin que me diera demasiado dolor de cabeza.**

 **El resto del día probaba todas las actividades al aire libre, buscando algo en lo que fuera bueno. Quirón intentó enseñarme tiro con arco**

El peor error de su vida –dijeron Annabeth y Thalía-

Porque –pregunto Jim-

Soy un asco con el arco –dijo Percy-

No creo que puedas ser tan malo –dijo Jim de forma algo paternal-

 **Pero pronto descubrimos que no era ningún as con las flechas. No se quejó, ni siquiera cuando tuvo que desenmarañarse una flecha perdida de la cola.**

Y donde estabas –pregunto Leo-

Eso no ha pasado –dijo Quirón- así que no te puedo contestar esa pregunta

Yo sí puedo –dijo Will alzando la mano- Quirón se encontraba atrás de el

Varios rieron mientras los que usaban arcos hicieron una mueca no podrían ser tan malo o si

Y esa fue una de sus flechas perdidas otra me dio a mí –dijo Will descubriéndose la oreja y mostrando una pequeña cicatriz- y yo iba entrando al campo de tiro y en ese momento Lee se acercó y le dijo que mientras él no estuviera supervisándolo no respirara cerca de un arco

Ok si puedes ser tan malo –dijo Jim mientras Gabe murmuro un inútil que gracias al oído de músico que Apolo le había heredado lo escucho recibió un golpe en medio de los ojos-

 **¿Carreras? Tampoco. Las instructoras, unas ninfas del bosque**

Enserio –dijeron los romanos-

Si no hay mejores corredoras que las ninfas –explico Leneo-

Ellas han pasado toda su vida huyendo de los dioses y sátiros –dijo Artemisa-

Las ninfas pueden convertirse en cazadoras –pregunto el joven Nico con algo de inocencia-

Podrían pero el problema con las ninfas es que si se enamoran llegan a ser algo obsesivas además que si lo hacen son de espíritus de la naturaleza y no hombres así que ellas rompen el juramento con mucha facilidad o por el contrario pueden ser muy fieles al juramento pero son muy pocas –dijo Artemisa-

 **Me hacían morder el polvo.**

A todos –dijeron la mayoría de los semidioses-

Los únicos que llegan a rivalizar a las ninfas son los hijos de Hermes y los de Afrodita -dijo Quirón a lo que los hijos de Afrodita y Hermes sonrieron-

 **Me dijeron que no me preocupara, que ellas tenían siglos de práctica de tanto huir de dioses enamorados.**

Varias miradas fueron hacia Zeus Apolo y Hermes

 **Pero, aun así, era un poco humillante ser más lento que un árbol.**

Todos nos sentimos así –dijeron Jason y Leo-

Pierdes orgullo –dijo Jason-

 **¿Y la lucha libre? Olvídalo. Cada vez que me acercaba a la colchoneta, Clarisse me daba para el pelo.**

Los hijos de Ares sonreían orgullosos mientras Ares la veía sin expresión alguna

 **«Tengo más de esto, si quieres otra ración, pringado», me murmuraba al oído.**

Annabeth frunció el ceño

 **En lo único en que sobresalía era la canoa, que desde luego no era la clase de habilidad heroica que la gente esperaba descubrir en el chico que había derrotado al Minotauro.**

Poseidón hizo una mueca

 **Sabía que los campistas mayores y los consejeros me observaban, intentaban decidir quién era mi padre, pero no les estaba resultando fácil. Yo no era fuerte como los hijos de Ares**

Obviamente –dijeron los hijos de Ares-

 **Ni tan bueno en el arco como los de Apolo**

Lo que me extraña siendo su legado –dijo Jim- haber prueba con este –le entrego una pequeña caja metálica Percy la agarro la abrió y vio una armónica—

Es armónica muy especial –dijo Jim- acaricia la lira que esta tallada

Percy la acaricio brillando un poco y tenía un arco dorado

Es un arco muy especial jala la cuerda y una flecha aparecerá tienes 50 tiros antes de que se agote después de eso tienes que esperar una hora para que se carguen las flechas nuevamente –explico Jim- está encantado y es casi imposible que falles pruébalo

Apolo hizo aparecer un blanco

Genial voy a hacer el ridículo frente a todos –pensó Percy mientras jalaba la cuerda preparándose para disparar-

En cuanto soltó la flecha algunos tuvieron que mover la cabeza para evitar que la flecha les diera rosando la oreja de Gabe y se clavó a un lado de la cabeza de su padre que estaba atrás de el

Lo siento pa… señor Poseidón –dijo Percy-

Creo si eres un caso perdido –dijo Jim suspirando- solo espero que en algún momento de tu vida no dependas de un arco pero estoy seguro que serás mejor con los augures –haciendo palidecer un poco a Octavian-

 **No tenía la habilidad con el metal de Hefestos ni —no lo permitieran los dioses — la habilidad de Dionisos con las vides.**

No eres hijo mío –dijo Dionisio bostezando y cambiando de hoja en señal de aburrimiento-

Qué bueno –pensó el joven Percy

 **Luke me dijo que tal vez fuera hijo de Hermes, una especie de comodín para todos los oficios, maestro de ninguno.**

Hijo no pero si un gran legado –dijo Hermes sonriéndole a lo que ambos Luke se pusieron algo celosos

 **Pero tuve la impresión de que sólo intentaba hacer que me sintiera mejor. Él tampoco sabía a quién adscribirme.**

Nadie podía –dijeron los consejeros- pero actualmente llevas 2 días despierto y llegaste hace 2 días

Yo tengo mis sospechas –dijo Icaros

Quien –preguntaron los consejeros-

Porque tanto interés en que el de sus sospechas –pregunto Piper-

Él era el hijo de Athena más inteligente –dijo Lee- y siempre que daba sospechas sobre quién era el padre divino de los campistas que llegaban siempre eran correctas

Un papel salió de la hoguera y cayó en las piernas de Icaros lo agarro y leyó

Que dice –pregunto Hestia tranquila-

Dice que mis sospechas sobre los campistas Perseo Jackson y Nico Di Angelo son correctas pero no puedo mencionar nada hasta que ambos sean reclamados a su debido tiempo –dijo sonriendo un poco-

 **A pesar de todo, me gustaba el campamento.**

Los campistas sonrieron

 **Pronto me acostumbré a la neblina matutina sobre la playa**

Poseidón y sus hijos suspiraron

 **Al aroma de los campos de fresas por la tarde**

Deméter y sus hijos suspiraron

 **Incluso a los sonidos raros de los monstruos de los** **bosques por la noche.**

Los romanos se miraron algo asustados la noche anterior fue extraña con esos sonidos extraños

 **Cenaba con los de la cabaña 11, echaba parte de mi comida al fuego e intentaba** **sentir algún tipo de conexión con mi padre real. No percibí nada, sólo el sentimiento cálido que** **siempre había tenido, como el recuerdo de su sonrisa.**

Poseidón sonrió haciendo que la mayoría de las campistas y legionarias se le quedaran viendo embobadas

 **Intentaba no pensar demasiado en mamá, pero** **seguía repitiéndome: «Si los dioses y los monstruos son reales, si todas estas historias mágicas son** **posibles, seguro que hay manera de salvarla, de devolverla a la vida…»**

Relájate Perseo –dijo Poseidón viendo a sus hijo-

 **Empecé a entender la amargura de Luke y cuánto parecía molestarle su padre, Hermes.**

Es enserio entendiste eso –pregunto Nico arqueando una ceja-

Percy se encogió de hombros

 **Sí, de acuerdo, a lo mejor los dioses tenían cosas importantes que hacer. Pero ¿no podían llamar de vez en cuando, o tronar, o algo por el estilo? Dionisos podía hacer aparecer de la nada una Coca-Cola light. ¿Por qué no podía mi padre, o quien fuera, hacer aparecer un teléfono?**

Poseidón hizo una mueca preguntándose porque se había sentido tan atraído a ese capítulo si bien todo el libro se trataba de su hijo porque ese capítulo en especial

 **El martes por la tarde, tres días después de mi llegada al Campamento Mestizo, tuve mi primera lección de combate con espada. Todos los de la cabaña 11 se reunieron en el enorme ruedo donde Luke nos instruiría.**

Hermes sonrió orgulloso de su hijo

 **Empezamos con los tajos y las estocadas básicas, practicando con muñecos de paja con armadura griega. Supongo que no lo hice mal. Por lo menos, entendí lo que se suponía que debía hacer y mis reflejos eran buenos.**

Buenos –dijo Hazel- eso es quedarse corto

Todos los romanos asistieron de acuerdo asiendo sonrojar al joven Percy

Tiene los reflejos casi tan buenos como los míos –dijo Jason-

Te equivocas –dijo Percy- son mejores que los tuyos

Ambos tenían una mirada desafiante y de repente empezó a llover con truenos y relámpagos

Quieres que terminemos lo que empezamos en Kansas –dijo Jason acercándose a Percy- o tienes miedo

Si tengo miedo –dijo Percy viéndolo fijamente- que en estos momentos no este Blackjack para que evite tu derrota

Ambos estaban demasiado cerca pero ninguno desenvainaba su espada

-Nico suspiro fastidiado- dejen de estar de idiotas –movió las manos haciendo que las sombras los jalara hasta tenerlos sentados nuevamente y su respectiva novia lo regaño

 **El problema era que no encontraba una espada que me fuera bien. O eran muy pesadas o demasiado ligeras o demasiado largas.**

Ese si es un problema –dijo Aquiles-

Es horrible que eso pase –dijo Teseo abrazando su espada-

Percy se llevó la mano a su bolsillo

 **Luke intentó todo lo que estuvo en su mano para pertrecharme, pero coincidió en que ninguna de las armas de prácticas parecía servirme.**

 **Después empezamos a enfrentarnos en parejas. Luke anunció que sería mi compañero, dado que era la primera vez.**

 **—Buena suerte —me deseó uno de los campistas—. Luke es el mejor espadachín de los últimos trescientos años.**

Hermes sonrió con algo de arrogancia

 **—A lo mejor afloja un poco conmigo —dije.**

 **El campista bufó.**

 **Luke me enseñó los ataques, las paradas y los bloqueos de escudo a la manera dura. Con cada golpe, acababa un poco más machacado y magullado.**

Algo un poco imposible de imaginar –dijo Nico-

 **—Mantén la guardia alta, Percy —decía, y me asestaba un cintarazo en las costillas—. ¡No, no tan alta!**

 **— ¡Zaca!-. ¡Ataca!**

 **— ¡Zaca!-. ¡Ahora retrocede!**

 **— ¡Zaca!**

Valla manera de explicarlo –dijo Teseo divertido-

 **Cuando paramos para el descanso chorreaba sudor. Todo el mundo se apiñó junto al refrigerador de bebidas. Luke se echó agua helada sobre la cabeza, y me pareció tan buena idea que lo imité.**

-Poseidón sonrió mientras decía- excelente idea

 **Al instante me sentí mejor. Mis brazos recuperaron fuerzas. La espada no me parecía tan extraña.**

 **— ¡Vale, todo el mundo en círculo, arriba! —Ordenó Luke—. Si a Percy no le importa, quiero haceros una pequeña demostración.**

 **«Vale —pensé—, vamos a ver cómo le zurran la badana a Percy.»**

Claro –dijeron los que conocían las habilidades de Percy-

 **Los chicos de Hermes se reunieron alrededor de mí. Se aguantaban las risitas. Supuse que antes habían estado en mi lugar y se morían de impaciencia por ver cómo Luke me usaba como saco de boxeo.**

Exactamente dijeron todos los de la cabaña de Hermes

 **Le dijo a todo el mundo que iba a hacerles una demostración de una técnica de desarme: cómo girar el arma enemiga asestándole un golpe con la espada de plano para que no tuviera más opción que soltarla.**

Eso no es algo avanzado –dijo Teseo-

Posiblemente –dijo Jasón-

Te apuesto 10 dracmas a que lo logra –dijo Leo-

10 a que no –dijo Jason-

 **—Esto es difícil —remarcó—. A mí me lo han hecho. No os riáis de Percy. La mayoría de los guerreros trabajan años antes de dominar esta técnica.**

Todos los Héroes del pasado asentían

 **Hizo una demostración del movimiento a cámara lenta. Desde luego, la espada cayó de mi mano con bastante estrépito.**

Paga –sonrió triunfante Jason-

Esa era solo una prueba –dijo Leo excusándose para no pagar-

 **—Ahora en tiempo real —dijo en cuanto hube recuperado el arma—. Atacamos y paramos hasta que uno le quite el arma al otro. ¿Listo, Percy?**

 **Asentí, y Luke vino por mí. De algún modo conseguí evitar que le diera a la empuñadura de mi espada.**

 **Mis sentidos estaban alerta. Veía venir sus ataques. Conté.**

Luke sonrió por fin había encontrado un rival digno

 **Di un paso adelante e intenté imitar la técnica. Luke la desvió con facilidad, pero detecté el cambio en su cara. Aguzó la mirada y empezó a presionar con más fuerza.**

 **Me pesaba la espada. No estaba bien equilibrada. Sólo era cuestión de segundos que Luke me derrotara, así que me dije: « ¡Qué demonios, al menos inténtalo!»**

 **Intenté la maniobra de desarme. Mi hoja dio en la base de la de Luke y la giré, lanzando todo mi peso en una estocada hacia delante. La espada de Luke repiqueteó en las piedras. La punta de mi espada estaba a tres dedos de su pecho indefenso.**

Los antiguos héroes estaban impresionados ellos habían tardado años en lograrlo mientras los romanos veían orgullosos a su pretor

Ese es mi nieto –gritaron Jim y Laura-

PAGA –grito Leo dando saltitos-

Jason gruño le entrego los dracmas

 **Los demás campistas quedaron en silencio.**

 **Bajé la espada.**

 **—Lo siento… Perdona.**

Porque te disculpas –pregunto Jim extrañado-

Es una manía que tiene –dijo Nico-

Tiene que ver con Gabe –pregunto Annabeth a lo que Percy asistió y para desgracia de el mencionado fue oído por Jim-

Porque mi nieto se la pasa disculpando por tu culpa –dijo Jim muy serio-

Gabe se encogió en su lugar mientras ambos Percy se quedaron en silencio

Bueno no importa –dijo Jim dándole un codazo el cual le se le salió el aire-

 **Por un momento Luke se quedó demasiado aturdido para hablar.**

Y no es para menos –dijo Connor-

 **— ¿Perdona? —Su rostro marcado se ensanchó en una sonrisa—. Por los dioses, Percy, ¿por qué lo sientes? ¡Vuelve a enseñarme eso!**

 **No quería. El breve ataque de energía frenética me había abandonado por completo. Pero Luke insistió.**

 **Esta vez no hubo competición. En cuanto nuestras espadas entraron en contacto, Luke golpeó mi empuñadura y mi arma acabó en el suelo.**

 **Tras una larga pausa, alguien del público preguntó: — ¿La suerte del principiante?**

Sigue diciéndolo hasta que te lo creas –dijo Chris-

 **Luke se secó el sudor de la frente. Me observó con un interés absolutamente renovado.**

 **—Puede —dijo—. Pero me gustaría saber qué es capaz de hacer Percy con una espada bien equilibrada…**

Ni te lo imaginas –dijeron Leo y Piper-

Heracles rolo los ojos y bufo exasperado (ya me había olvidado de él)

 **El viernes por la tarde estaba con Grover a orillas del lago, descansando de una experiencia cercana a la muerte en el rocódromo.**

Los romanos tragaron saliva recordando que los pretores pensaban poner uno

 **Grover había subido a la cima a saltos como una cabra montesa,**

Grover se sonrojo

 **Pero la lava por poco acaba conmigo. Mi camisa tenía agujeros humeantes y se me había chamuscado el vello de los antebrazos.**

Algo completamente normal las primeras veces –dijo Jason-

 **Estábamos sentados en el embarcadero, observando a las náyades tejer cestería subacuática, hasta que reuní valor para preguntarle cómo le había ido con el señor D.**

Luke Thalía ambas Annabeth y el joven Percy se mostraron interesados

 **Se le puso la cara algo amarilla y dijo:**

 **—Guay. Genial.**

 **— ¿Así que tu carrera sigue en pie?**

 **Me miró algo nervioso.**

 **— ¿Te ha dicho Quirón que quiero una licencia de buscador?**

 **—Bueno… no. —No tenía idea de qué era una licencia de buscador, pero no parecía el mejor momento para preguntar—.**

Gracias –dijo Grover a lo que ambos Percy le sonrieron-

 **Sólo dijo que tenías grandes planes, ya sabes… y que necesitabas ganarte la reputación de terminar un encargo de guardián. ¿La conseguiste?**

Obviamente no –dijo Leneo a lo que Percy se enojó y Grover bajo la cabeza-

 **Grover miró hacia abajo, a las náyades.**

 **—El señor D ha suspendido la valoración. Dice que no he fracasado ni logrado nada aún contigo, así que nuestros destinos siguen unidos. Si te dieran una misión y yo te acompañara para protegerte, y los dos regresáramos vivos, puede que considerara terminado mi trabajo.**

 **Me animé.**

 **—Bueno, ¿no está tan mal, no?**

 **— ¡Beee-ee! Habría sido mejor que me trasladara a limpieza de establos. Las oportunidades de que te den una misión… Además, aunque te la dieran, ¿por qué ibas a quererme a tu lado?**

Se escuchó un golpe en seco y después el sátiro se quejó –eso porque fue-

Te dije que si te volvías a menos preciar te golpearía con el bate –dijo Percy sosteniendo el bate de Nico- y para la próxima juro por el rio estigio que te daré con la punta- un trueno retumbo y el Sátiro trago saliva- además claro que te querría a mi lado eres mi mejor amigo

 **— ¡Pues claro que te querría a mi lado!**

 **Alicaído, Grover observó el agua.**

 **—Cestería… Tiene que ser estupendo tener una habilidad que sirva para algo.**

 **Intenté animarlo, asegurándole que poseía muchísimos talentos, pero eso sólo lo puso más triste.**

Grover volteo a ver a Percy preocupado

 **Hablamos un rato de canoas y espadas, después debatimos los pros y contras de los distintos dioses.**

Los dioses vieron a ambos Percy

 **Al final, acabé preguntándole por las cabañas vacías.**

 **—La número ocho, la de plata, es de Artemisa —dijo—. Juró mantenerse siempre doncella. Así pues, nada de niños. La cabaña es, ya sabes… honoraria. Si no tuviera una se enfadaría.**

Por supuesto –dijo Artemisa- además que mis cazadoras necesitan donde quedarse cuando visitan el campamento

Una pregunta –pregunto el joven Nico- alguna vez las cazadoras se han enamorado entre ellas

El campamento se quedó en completo silencio varios vieron al joven Nico extrañados esperaban una pregunta suicida por parte de Leo pero no de Nico Hades por su parte estaba preparado para defender a su hijo aunque se metiera en problemas por tener un hijo menor de 16 años

Tienen que alejarse de la cacería ellas al hacer el juramento rechazan el amor –dijo Artemisa- de hecho ya paso una vez y están en algún lugar de Indiana

Pero eso está mal no puede hacer relaciones amorosas entre dos personas de su mismo sexo –dijo María a lo que Nico bajo la mirada y Will le agarro la mano en señal de apoyo

Nadie dijo nada ya que sabían que era un tema muy polémico en el cual podían tardar meses y no llegarían a ninguna conclusión

Yo pensaría las cosas antes de lastimar a alguien –dijo finalmente Sally y Poseidón siguió leyendo-

 **—Ya. Pero ¿y las otras tres, las del fondo? ¿Son ésas los Tres Grandes?**

No –dijo Hades muy serio- y solo me mandaron a llamar porque en la nota pedía que yo estuviera presente pero ni leyeron esa parte cuando llegamos

 **Grover se puso en tensión. Era un tema delicado.**

 **—No. Una de ellas, la número dos, es de Hera, otra de las honorarias —dijo—. Es la diosa del matrimonio, así que por supuesto no va por ahí teniendo romances con mortales.**

Exactamente –dijo Hera orgullosa-

 **Esa es tarea de su marido.**

Zeus hizo una mueca y después le hizo ojitos a una ninfa sin importarle que Hera estaba a un lado

 **Cuando decimos los Tres Grandes nos referimos a los tres hermanos poderosos, los hijos de Cronos.**

 **-—Zeus, Poseidón y Hades.**

Poseidón sonrió su hijo por fin pensaba en el

 **—Exacto. Veo que estás al loro. Tras la gran batalla contra los titanes, le quitaron el mundo a su padre y se echaron a suertes a quién le tocaba cada cosa.**

Si claro suerte –dijo Hades- así le llaman a ahora a ser engañado

 **—A Zeus le tocó el cielo, a Poseidón el mar y a Hades el inframundo —dije.**

 **—Aja.**

 **—Pero Hades no tiene cabaña.**

Ahora si –susurraron Hazel y Nico-

Hades vio la sonrisa en la cara de sus hijos y recordó lo que dijo Nico cuando saco su bate

 **—No, y tampoco trono en el Olimpo. Digamos que se dedica a sus cosas en el inframundo. Si tuviera una cabaña aquí…**

 **—Grover se estremeció—. Bueno, no sería agradable. Dejémoslo así.**

Nico hizo una mueca y después se escuchó el grito de Grover que era acosado por manos esqueléticas

Deja de hacer eso hermano –dijo Poseidón-

Yo no fui –susurro Hades viendo a sus hijos y desapareció las manos-

Grover no deberías juzgar a las personas sin conocerlas –dijo Rachel-

 **—Pero Zeus y Poseidón… Los dos tenían infinidad de hijos en los mitos.**

Poseidón enrojeció un poco

No éramos tantos –dijo Teseo- Orión como cuantos éramos –pregunto-

Como 25 –dijo Orión- el que tuvo infinidad de hijos fuiste tú

–Teseo sonrió- es que deberían haber seres tan perfectos como yo

 **¿Por qué están vacías sus cabañas?**

 **Grover movió las pezuñas, incómodo.**

 **—Hace unos sesenta años, tras la Segunda Guerra Mundial, los Tres Grandes se pusieron de acuerdo para no engendrar más héroes. Los niños eran demasiado poderosos.**

Sus hijos sonrieron algo arrogantes

 **Influían bastante en el curso de los acontecimientos de la humanidad y causaban mucho derramamiento de sangre.**

Quitaron su sonrisa mientras Heracles se regocijaba

 **La Segunda Guerra Mundial fue básicamente una lucha entre los hijos de Zeus y Poseidón por un lado, y los de Hades por el otro.**

Y esa fue otra razón por la cual se hizo la segunda guerra mundial –dijo Hades- y el holocausto fue culpa de un hijo de Zeus

Eso no es cierto –dijo Zeus-

No –Hades arqueo una ceja- si mal no recuerdo uno de tus hijos peleo al lado de Hitler y solo porque un judío le restregó en la cara que no tenía papá y se dejó llevar por su orgullo

Mentira –dijo Zeus-

Hades hizo aparecer un gran libro negro con letras plateadas y se lo aventó a Zeus –sabes bien que esos libros están protegidos por las Moiras y que no pueden ser modificados

Zeus leyó un par de hojas y desapareció el libro

 **El lado ganador, Zeus y Poseidón, obligó a Hades a hacer un juramento con ellos: no más líos con mortales. Todos juraron sobre el río Estige.**

 **El trueno bramó.**

 **—Ese es el juramento más serio que puede hacerse —dije. Grover asintió—. ¿Y los hermanos mantuvieron su palabra?**

No –dijo Hera viendo mal a los hijos de su marido-

 **La expresión de Grover se enturbió.**

 **—Hace diecisiete años, Zeus se cayó del tren. Había una estrella de televisión con un peinado de los ochenta… En fin, no se pudo resistir. Cuando nació su hija, una -niña llamada Thalía… Bueno, el río Estige se toma en serio las promesas. Zeus se libró fácilmente porque es inmortal, pero condujo a su hija a un destino terrible.**

 **— ¡Pero eso no es justo! ¡No fue culpa de la niña!**

Mira él te defiende sin siquiera conocerte –dijo Nico de forma maliciosa-

Thalía bajo un poco la cabeza algo culpable ella había culpado a su primo de algo que no había sido su culpa

 **Grover vaciló.**

 **—Percy, los hijos de los Tres Grandes tienen mayores poderes que el resto de los mestizos. Tienen un aura muy poderosa, un aroma que atrae a los monstruos. Cuando Hades se enteró de lo de la niña, no le hizo ninguna gracia que Zeus hubiera roto el juramento. Hades liberó a los peores monstruos del Tártaro para torturar a Thalía.**

QUE TU QUE –grito Zeus mientras empezó a caer una tormenta-

Me importa un carajo el que hayan roto el juramento eso fue por algo personal –grito Hades enojado haciendo que empezara a temblar- yo no los mande por eso crees que si realmente lo hiciera por el juramento también le habría mandado a tus otros 3 juramentos rotos

ZEUS –grito Hera muy molesta a lo que Zeus solo se quedó tranquilito-

A no lo sabias –dijo Hades serio- tu marido aquí presente rompió el juramento 3 veces el mayor de los niños tiene 7 años vive en algún lugar de Kingston el segundo tiene 4 años y vive en Fulton y por último el más pequeño tiene 1 año vive en Albany así que no me vengas de digno quejándote que mando monstruos cuando a ti te importa un carajo los juramentos además que tu provocaste el sufrimiento y muerte de todos nuestros hijos —dijo lo ultimo enojado—

Eso no es cierto —dijo enojado y empezó a retumbar el cielo—

Claro que es cierto a todo hijo de Hades o mío menor de 16 años pediste cacería por ellos para evitar la profecía —dijo Poseidón enojado— pero a tus hijos no les hiciste nada y por eso Hades y yo maldijimos a tus hijos nacidos o por nacer hasta que se cumpla la profecía

Qué clase de maldición —pregunto Hestia—

Todo hijo de Zeus no podría estar en ninguno de nuestros terrenos ni en cielo mar o tierra sin ser atacados por monstruos o tenerle miedo a algún territorio en específico —dijo Poseidón—

Además que sus hijos no llegaran a los campos elíseos hasta que Zeus se trague su orgullo y valla a pedirme de rodillas que sus hijos estén en los campos elíseos mientras yo las tengo —dijo mostrando una pequeña bola de cristal con muchos puntos de colores varios se estremecieron mientras que los hijos de Zeus/Júpiter veían temerosos a Hades

 **Se le asignó un sátiro como guardián cuando tenía doce años, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer. Intentó escoltarla hasta aquí con otro par de mestizos de los que se había echo amiga. Casi lo consiguieron. Llegaron hasta la cima de la colina. —Señaló al otro lado del valle, el pino junto al que yo había luchado con el Minotauro—.**

 **Los perseguían las tres Benévolas, junto a una horda de perros del infierno.**

Zeus gruño molesto

 **Estaban a punto de echárseles encima cuando Thalía le dijo a su sátiro que llevara a los otros dos mestizos a lugar seguro mientras ella contenía a los monstruos.**

-Jason le sonrió a su hermana- fuiste muy valiente –le susurro

 **-Estaba herida y cansada, y no quería vivir como un animal perseguido. El sátiro no quería dejarla, pero Thalía no cambió de idea, y él debía proteger a los otros. Así que se enfrentó a su última batalla sola, en la cumbre de la colina.**

Varios le mostraron respetos

 **Mientras moría, Zeus se compadeció de ella. La convirtió en aquel árbol. Su espíritu ayuda a proteger las lindes del valle. Por eso la colina se llama Mestiza.**

 **Miré el pino en la distancia. La historia me dejó vacío, y también me hizo sentir culpable. Una chica de mi edad se había sacrificado para salvar a sus amigos. Se había enfrentado a todo un ejército de monstruos. Al lado de eso, mi victoria sobre el Minotauro no parecía gran cosa.**

No te menosprecies –dijo Laura mostrándole una mirada maternal-

Es cierto yo tenía el doble de tu edad además de que ya tenía algo de control de mis poderes y años de entrenamiento –le sonrió Teseo- podrías llegar a ser un semidiós tan genial como yo

 **Me pregunté si de haber actuado de manera diferente, habría podido salvar a mi madre.**

-Sally abrazo al joven Percy- todo estará bien cariño

 **—Grover —le dije—, ¿hay algún héroe que haya cumplido misiones en el inframundo?**

 **—Algunos —respondió—. Orfeo, Hércules, Houdini.**

Heracles sonrió arrogante ante su mención

 **—Y… ¿han traído de vuelta a alguien de entre los muertos?**

 **—No. Nunca. Orfeo casi lo consiguió… Percy, ¿no estarás pensando seriamente en…?**

 **—No —mentí—. Sólo me lo preguntaba. —Y cambié de tema—: Así que ¿siempre hay un sátiro asignado para velar por un semidiós?**

Pensé que como legado mío serias bueno cambiando de tema –dijo Hermes dolido-

 **Grover me estudió con recelo, poco convencido de que hubiese abandonado la idea del inframundo.**

 **—No siempre. Acudimos en secreto a muchas escuelas. Intentamos detectar los mestizos con potencial para ser grandes héroes.**

Como Percy –dijeron varios haciendo sonrojar a ambos Percy-

 **Si encontramos alguno con un aura muy poderosa, como un hijo de los Tres Grandes, alertamos a Quirón.**

Así que sospechas –dijo Apolo-

Algo así –dijo Quirón-

Claro que sospecha –dijo Hermes- no por nada lo dice su expediente –dijo mostrando su Tablet que como si fuera proyector se veía en la hoguera en todos los ángulos venia información que decía:-

Nombre: Perseo Jackson  
Sexo: Masculino  
padre/madre mortal: Sally Jackson  
padrastro: Gabe Ugliano  
edad: 12 años  
nacimiento: 18 de Agosto 1993

año de llegada 2006  
estatus: indeterminado  
padre/madre Divino:  
posibles padres Divinos:  
Opción 1: Zeus  
Opción 2: Hermes  
Opción 3: Apolo

Número de cuenta: 4311 2905 7292 8988

Enserio Quirón –pregunto Percy- de donde sacas esa información

Cuando los campistas llegan les pedimos que pongan 3 gotas de sangre sobre folders encantados pero como llegaste inconsciente lo tuvimos que hacer mientras dormías –dijo como si nada- y los posibles padres divinos yo los pongo junto a otra información que sale en otras hojas

Y que significa eso de número de cuenta –pregunto Travis-

Eso lo sabrán cuando cumplan los 18 –dijo Quirón a lo que los mayores de 18 asistieron-

 **Éste intenta vigilarlos, porque podrían causar problemas realmente graves.**

 **—Y tú me encontraste. Quirón dice que crees que yo podría ser alguien especial.**

Eres muy especial –pensó Poseidón-

 **Grover hizo una mueca.**

 **—Yo no… Oye, no pienses en eso. Aunque lo fueras (ya sabes a qué me refiero), jamás te asignarían una misión, y yo nunca obtendré mi licencia. Probablemente eres hijo de Hermes.**

No –dijo Hermes muy decidido-

 **O puede que incluso de uno de los menores, como Némesis, la divinidad de la venganza.**

Que no te oiga mama que la llamaste hombre –dijo Ethan Percy le sonrió y el sátiro pidió disculpas-

 **No te preocupes, ¿vale?**

 **Me pareció que lo decía más por confortarse a sí mismo que a mí.**

Grover se sonrojo

 **Esa noche, después de la cena hubo más ajetreo que de costumbre.**

Los griegos sonrieron y los hijos de Ares gritaron

 **Por fin había llegado el momento de capturar la bandera.**

Que es eso –pregunto Octavian-

Son como los juegos de guerra para ser más preciso al asedio –dijo Jason sonriendo- pero más divertido y menos peligroso

 **Cuando retiraron los platos, la caracola sonó y todos nos pusimos en pie.**

 **Los campistas gritaron y vitorearon cuando Annabeth y dos de sus hermanos -entraron en el pabellón portando un estandarte de seda. Medía unos tres metros de largo, era de un gris reluciente y tenía pintada una lechuza encima de un olivo.**

Los hijos de Athena junto con esta sonrieron

 **Por el lado contrario del pabellón, Clarisse y sus colegas* entraron con otro estandarte, de tamaño idéntico pero rojo fuego, pintado con una lanza ensangrentada y una cabeza de jabalí.**

Ares sonrió un poco mientras todos sus hijos volvieron a gritar

 **Me volví hacia Luke y le grité por encima del bullicio:**

 **— ¿Esas son las banderas?**

 **—Sí.**

 **— ¿Ares y Atenea dirigen siempre los equipos?**

Por supuesto –dijo Athena-

Como debe de ser –dijo Ares-

Ya no –dijeron los del futuro

 **—No siempre —repuso—, pero sí a menudo.**

 **—Así que si otra cabaña captura una, ¿qué hacéis? ¿Repintáis la bandera?**

Hay sesos de alga –dijo Annabeth dándole un beso en la mejilla-

 **Sonrió.**

 **—Ya lo verás. Primero tenemos que conseguir una.**

 **— ¿De qué lado estamos?**

 **Me lanzó una mirada ladina, como si supiera algo que yo ignoraba. La cicatriz en su rostro le hacía parecer casi malo a la luz de las antorchas.**

 **—Nos hemos aliado temporalmente con Atenea. Esta noche vamos por la bandera de Ares. Y tú vas a ayudarnos.**

 **Se anunciaron los equipos. Atenea se había aliado con Apolo**

Los hijos de Apolo gritaron y Poseidón solo los veía divertido mientras Zeus rolaba los ojos fastidiado que la lectura se estaba haciendo muy larga con tantas interrupciones

 **Y Hermes,**

Todos los que estaban en la cabaña de Hermes gritaron Laura incluida mientras ambos dioses chocaban los puños

 **Las dos cabañas más grandes; al parecer, a cambio de algunos privilegios: horarios en la ducha y en las tareas, las mejores horas para actividades.**

Comercializan horarios –preguntaron los romanos extrañados pues ellos tenían los privilegios por corte-

Como se manejan ustedes –pregunto Piper-

Sencillo –dijo Jason- los centuriones escogen los horarios por corte los de la primera corte escoge primero después la segunda y así sucesivamente es por eso que la quinta corte siempre tiene los peores horarios para las actividades

Creo deberíamos cambiar eso no Grace –dijo Percy cruzándose de brazos-

Opino igual Jackson –dijo Jason- y también podríamos pedirle ayuda a…

Cierto él también podría ayudarnos –dijo Percy- mañana antes del desayuno

Porque no hoy después de leer –dijo Jason-

Porque hoy le enseñare a leer los augures pero si gustan yo les ayudo a hacer cambiar un poco las reglas –dijo Jim sonriéndoles- no fui pretor pero si augur además que mi madre era pretora se algunas cosas que podrían servir de ayuda

El actual augur estaba preocupado y a la vez celoso

 **Ares se había aliado con todos los demás: Dionisos, Deméter, Afrodita y Hefestos. Por lo visto, dos chicos de Dionisos eran bastante buenos atletas.**

Ambos sonrieron un poco

 **Los de Deméter poseían grandes habilidades con la naturaleza y las actividades al aire libre, pero no eran muy agresivos.**

Deméter y sus hijos sonrieron

 **Los hijos e hijas de Afrodita no me preocupaban demasiado; prácticamente evitaban cualquier actividad, miraban sus reflejos en el lago, se peinaban y cotilleaban.**

Afrodita les sonrió Piper y Silena hicieron una mueca y las demás sonrieron

 **Por su parte, los únicos cuatro niños de Hefestos no eran guapos, pero sí grandes y corpulentos debido a su trabajo en la herrería todo el día.**

Eres un fenómeno –dijo Jason-

Es que yo soy único e irrepetible –dijo Leo muy orgulloso-

 **Podrían ser un problema. Eso dejaba, por supuesto, a la cabaña de Ares: una docena de los chavales más grandes, feos y marrulleros de Long Island, y de cualquier otro lugar del planeta.**

Hey –se quejaron todos los hijos de Ares-

 **Quirón coceó el mármol del suelo.**

 **— ¡Héroes! —anunció—. Conocéis las reglas. El arroyo es la frontera. Vale todo el bosque. Se permiten todo tipo de artilugios mágicos. El estandarte debe estar claramente expuesto y no tener más de dos guardias. Los prisioneros pueden ser desarmados, pero no heridos ni amordazados. No se permite matar ni mutilar.**

Pero si la sangre no –pregunto Teseo-

Con algún golpe con espada en algún lugar sin armadura son de lo más común –dijo Quirón- pero tiene que ser lo más leve posible

 **Yo haré de árbitro y médico de urgencia. ¡Armaos!**

 **Abrió los brazos y de repente las mesas se cubrieron de equipamiento: cascos, espadas de bronce, lanzas, escudos de piel de buey con protecciones de metal.**

 **— ¡Uau! —exclamé—. ¿De verdad vamos a usar todo esto?**

Si quieres tener el menor daño posible si –dijo Annabeth-

 **Luke me miró como si yo fuese tonto.**

No lo culpo –dijo Thalía y ambos Percy hicieron una mueca-

 **—A menos que quieras que tus amiguitos de la cinco te ensarten. Ten. Quirón ha pensado que esto te iría bien. Estás en patrulla de frontera.**

 **Mi escudo era del tamaño de un tablero de la NBA,**

Como cuanto mide eso –pregunto Jasón-

1.80 x 1.05 –dijo Icaros-

Exageraste un poco no –dijo Aquiles-

Supongo que un poco –dijo Quirón-

 **Con un enorme caduceo en el medio. Pesaba mil kilos. Habría podido practicar snowboard con él, pero confiaba en que nadie esperara de mí que corriera muy rápido.**

Y por eso prefiero los de Tyson –dijo Percy-

Quien es Tyson –pregunto el joven Percy-

Un gran amigo que llego en mi segundo año de campamento –dijo Percy sonriendo- así que supongo que saldrá en el segundo libro

 **Mi casco, como todos los del equipo de Atenea, tenía un penacho azul encima.**

 **Ares y sus aliados lo llevaban rojo.**

 **— ¡Equipo azul, adelante! —gritó Annabeth.**

Athena vio orgullosa a su hija

 **Vitoreamos, agitamos nuestras armas y la seguimos por el camino hacia la parte sur del bosque. El equipo rojo nos provocaba a gritos mientras se encaminaba hacia el norte.**

Un típico captura la bandera –dijeron varios-

 **Conseguí alcanzar a Annabeth sin tropezar con mi equipo.**

 **— ¡Eh! —Ella siguió marchando—.**

Te dejo en visto –dijo Jason burlón-

 **Bueno, ¿y cuál es el plan? —pregunté—. ¿Tienes algún artilugio mágico que puedas prestarme?**

 **Se metió la mano en el bolsillo, como si temiera que le hubiese robado algo.**

Preocúpate si fuera hijo de Hermes –le susurro a Annabeth-

Ahora si me tengo que preocupar sabiendo que eres su legado –contesto Annabeth-

 **—Ojo con la lanza de Clarisse —dijo—. Te aseguro que no te conviene que esa cosa te toque.**

No tuve suerte –susurro Percy-

 **Por lo demás, no te preocupes. Conseguiremos el estandarte de Ares. ¿Te ha dado Luke tu trabajo?**

 **—Patrulla de frontera, sea lo que sea.**

 **—Es fácil. Quédate junto al arroyo y mantén a los rojos apartados. Déjame el resto a mí. Atenea siempre tiene un plan.**

Los hijos de Athena asistieron de acuerdo con su hermana

 **Apretó el paso, dejándome en la inopia.**

 **—Vale —murmuré—. Me alegro de que me quisieras en tu equipo.**

Siempre te quiero a mi lado –dijo Annabeth besando su mejilla-

 **Era una noche cálida y pegajosa. Los bosques estaban oscuros, las luciérnagas parpadeaban. Annabeth me había ubicado junto a un pequeño arroyo que borboteaba por encima de unas rocas**

Un buen lugar para poner a un hijo mío –pensó Poseidón-

 **Mientras ella y el resto del equipo se dispersaba entre los árboles.**

 **Allí de pie, solo, con mi gran casco de plumas azules y mi enorme escudo, me sentí como un idiota.**

Es que eres un idiota –dijo Clarisse-

 **La espada de bronce, como todas las espadas que había probado hasta entonces, parecía mal equilibrada.**

Si lograste conseguir una bien equilibrada –pregunto Teseo-

Un par de días después –dijo Percy llevándose la mano al bolsillo-

 **La empuñadura de cuero me resultaba tan cómoda como una bola de jugar a los bolos.**

 **Pero nadie me haría daño, ¿no? Vamos, que el Olimpo debía de tener algún tipo de responsabilidad a terceros, digo yo.**

Si claro –dijeron varios semidioses-

 **En la lejanía se oyó la caracola. Escuché vítores y gritos en los bosques, entrechocar de espadas, chicos peleando.**

¿Y la diversión? –pregunto Ares aburrido

 **Un aliado emplumado de azul pasó corriendo a mi lado como un ciervo, cruzó el arroyo y se internó en territorio enemigo.**

 **«Vale —pensé—. Como de costumbre, me pierdo toda la diversión.»**

No estoy tan segura de eso –dijo Annabeth-

 **Entonces, en algún lugar cerca de donde me encontraba, oí un ruido —una especie de gruñido desgarrador— que me provocó un súbito escalofrío.**

Así que lo oíste antes –dijo Annabeth-

Creo que si –dijo Percy-

 **Levanté instintivamente mi escudo, con la impresión de que algo me acechaba. Entonces los gruñidos se detuvieron. Percibí que la presencia se retiraba.**

Talvez por tener un parentesco tan cercano a Urano junto a tu aura te permite sentir a los monstruos –dijo Nico-

Pero los hijos de Afrodita o Venus no sienten a los monstruos –dijo Jason-

Porque ellos solo están relacionados con ella por una parte es decir son ellos y ya –dijo Nico- pero en el caso de Percy Urano seria tátara tátara abuelo de Percy gracias a Afrodita o Venus y tátara tátara tátara abuelo de Percy gracias a Apolo y Hermes y a eso agrégale su padre

Me perdí –dijo Percy-

El punto es que de todos los mestizos tienes el árbol genealógico más grande que yo haya visto otro es Frank pero creo que el de es menos confuso –dijo Nico-

 **Al otro lado del arroyo, de pronto la maleza explotó. Aparecieron cinco guerreros de Ares gritando y aullando desde la oscuridad.**

 **— ¡Al agua con el pringado! —gritó Clarisse.**

Buena idea –dijo Poseidón en voz baja mientras sonreía-

 **Sus feos ojos porcinos despidieron odio a través de las rendijas del casco. Blandía una lanza de metro y medio, en cuya punta de metal con garfios titilaba una luz roja. Sus hermanos sólo llevaban las espadas de bronce típicas; tampoco es que eso me hiciera sentir mejor.**

Ambas Clarisse empezaron a reír junto a toda la cabaña de Ares

 **Cargaron a través del riachuelo. No había ayuda a la vista. Podía correr. O tratar de defenderme de la mitad de la cabaña de Ares.**

Prefiero que corras –susurro Poseidón-

 **Conseguí evitar el lance del primer chaval, pero aquellos tipos no eran tan tontos como el Minotauro.**

Tan –rio Teseo-

 **Me rodearon y Clarisse me atacó con la lanza. Mi escudo desvió la punta, pero sentí un doloroso calambre por todo el brazo.**

Ambos Percy se quejaron sobándose el brazo

 **Se me pusieron los pelos como escarpias y el brazo del escudo me quedó entumecido. Jadeaba. Electricidad. Su estúpida lanza era eléctrica.**

No es estúpida –dijo la joven Clarisse-

 **Me replegué.**

 **Otro chaval me asestó un golpe en el pecho con la empuñadura de la espada y caí al suelo.**

 **Habrían podido patearme hasta convertirme en gelatina, pero estaban demasiado ocupados riéndose.**

 **—Sesión de peluquería —dijo Clarisse—. Agarradle el pelo.**

Ese no –dijo Annabeth acariciando los cabellos de Percy- es mi favorito

 **Conseguí ponerme en pie y levanté la espada, pero Clarisse la apartó de un golpe con la lanza, que chisporroteaba. Ahora tenía entumecidos los dos brazos.**

Duele –se quejaron ambos Percy-

 **—Uy, uy, uy —se burló Clarisse—. Qué miedo me da este tío. Muchísimo.**

 **—La bandera está en aquella dirección —le dije. Traté de fingir que estaba enfadado de verdad, pero me temo que no lo conseguí del todo.**

 **—Ya —contestó uno de sus hermanos—. Pero verás, no nos importa la bandera. Lo que nos importa es un tipo que ha ridiculizado a nuestra cabaña.**

Lo hacen sin su ayuda –dijo Nico-

 **—Pues lo hacéis sin mi ayuda —respondí.**

-Nico puso cara de asustado- oh dioses pienso como Percy –se llevó las manos al cabello en señal de desesperación- y me dijeron que lo tuyo no era contagioso

 **Admito que quizá no fue lo más inteligente que pudo ocurrírseme.**

¿Eso crees? –Dijo Annabeth con la ceja arqueada-

 **Dos chavales se abalanzaron sobre mí. Yo retrocedí hasta el arroyo, intenté levantar el escudo, pero Clarisse era demasiado rápida. Su lanza me dio directamente en las costillas. De no haber llevado el pecho protegido, me habría convertido en kebab de pollo. Como sí lo llevaba, el aguijonazo eléctrico sólo me dio sensación de arrancarme los dientes.**

Ambos Percy se llevaron la mano a la boca

 **Uno de sus compañeros de cabaña me metió un buen tajo en el brazo.**

 **Ver mi propia sangre —cálida y fría al mismo tiempo— me mareó.**

 **—No está permitido hacer sangre —farfullé.**

Hacer sangre si las mutilaciones no –dijo Teseo-

 **—Anda ya —respondió el tipo—. Supongo que me quedaré sin postre.**

Enserio Quirón –Poseidón se le quedo viendo muy serio-

Fue el señor D el que impuso los castigos –dijo Quirón en señal de defensa-

Y si lo matan –pregunto Hestia-

Exilo –dijo Quirón-

 **Me empujó al arroyo y aterricé con un chapuzón.** (Poseidón sonrió) **Todos rieron. Supuse que moriría tan pronto terminaran de divertirse. Pero entonces ocurrió algo. El agua pareció despertar mis sentidos, como si acabara de comerme una bolsa de las gominolas de mi madre.**

Sally le sonrió a sus hijo-

 **Clarisse y sus colegas se metieron en el arroyo para acabar conmigo, pero yo me puse en pie dispuesto a recibirlos. Sabía qué hacer. Al primero le aticé un cintarazo en la cabeza y le arranqué el casco limpiamente. Le di tan fuerte que le vi los ojos vibrar mientras se derrumbaba en el agua.**

 **El feo número dos y el feo número tres**

Todo el campamento griego rio menos la cabaña 5

 **Se me arrojaron encima. Le estampé el escudo en la cara a uno y usé la espada para esquilar el penacho del otro. Ambos retrocedieron con rapidez. El feo número cuatro no parecía con demasiadas ganas de atacarme, pero Clarisse llegaba embalada, y la punta de su lanza crepitaba de energía. En cuanto embistió, atrapé el asta entre el borde de mi escudo y la espada y la rompí como una ramita.**

Mi lanza –dijo enojada la joven Clarisse-

Ares solo veía a su hija dos veces en un día lo había humillado

 **— ¡Jo! —exclamó—. ¡Idiota! ¡Gusano apestoso!**

Ok creo que voy a dar una clase de insultos –dijo Teseo- puedo papá

Si Quirón accede yo no tengo problemas –dijo Poseidón-

Quirón –Teseo lo vio con la misma cara de foca bebe- puedo

No estoy seguro lo pensare –dijo Quirón-

 **Y me habría llamado cosas peores, pero le aticé en la frente con la empuñadura y la envié tambaleándose fuera del arroyo.**

 **Entonces oí chillidos y gritos de alegría, y vi a Luke correr hacia la frontera enarbolando el estandarte del equipo rojo. Un par de chavales de Hermes le cubrían la retirada y unos cuantos Apolos se enfrentaban a las huestes de Hefestos. Los de Ares se levantaron y Clarisse murmuró una torva maldición.**

Los hijos de Athena Apolo y Hermes sonreían

 **— ¡Una trampa! —exclamó—. ¡Era una trampa!**

Y apenas te das cuenta –dijo Ares- como eres inútil

 **Trataron de atrapar a Luke, pero era demasiado tarde. Todo el mundo se reunió junto al arroyo cuando Luke cruzó a su territorio. Nuestro equipo estalló en vítores. El estandarte rojo brilló y se volvió plateado. El jabalí y la lanza fueron reemplazados por un enorme caduceo, el símbolo de la cabaña 11.**

Los hijos de los antes mencionados estallaron en vítores mientras Athena vería a sus hijos con orgullo mientras Apolo y Hermes sonreían

 **Los del equipo azul agarraron a Luke y lo alzaron en hombros. Quirón salió a medio galope del bosque e hizo sonar la caracola.**

 **El juego había terminado. Habíamos ganado.**

 **Estaba a punto de unirme a la celebración cuando la voz de Annabeth, justo a mi lado en el arroyo, dijo:**

 **—No está mal, héroe. —Miré, pero no estaba allí—. ¿Dónde demonios has aprendido a luchar así? — me preguntó. El aire se estremeció y ella se materializó a mi lado quitándose una gorra de los Yankees.**

 **Me enfadé.**

Annabeth le sonrió a Percy

Algún día me vengare de eso –dijo Percy a lo que Annabeth se estremeció-

 **Ni siquiera me alucinó el hecho de que acabara de volverse invisible.**

 **—Me has usado como cebo —le dije—. Me has puesto aquí porque sabías que Clarisse vendría por mí, mientras enviabas a Luke por el otro flanco. Lo habías planeado todo.**

 **Annabeth se encogió de hombros.**

 **—Ya te lo he dicho. Atenea siempre tiene un plan.**

Sus hijos junto a esta sonrieron arrogantes

 **—Un plan para que me pulvericen.**

Tampoco exageres –le susurro Annabeth-

 **—Vine tan rápido como pude. Estaba a punto de saltar para defenderte, pero… —Se encogió otra vez de hombros—. No necesitabas mi ayuda.**

Pues claro mi nieto es un gran guerrero –dijo Jim orgulloso-

 **—Entonces se fijó en mi brazo herido—. ¿Cómo te has hecho eso?**

 **—Es una herida de espada. ¿Qué pensabas?**

 **—No. Era una herida de espada. Fíjate bien.**

 **La sangre había desaparecido. Donde había estado el corte, ahora había un largo rasguño, y también estaba desapareciendo. Ante mis ojos, se convirtió en una pequeña cicatriz y finalmente se desvaneció.**

Será porque es legado de Apolo se cura de esa manera –pregunto Athena-

Ninguno de mis hijos o legados se curan de esa manera –dijo Apolo-

Tal vez hay un factor externo por el cual te puedes curar tan rápido –dijo Jim-

 **— ¿Cómo has hecho eso? —dije alelado.**

 **Annabeth reflexionó con repentina concentración. Casi veía girar los engranajes en su cabeza.**

Annabeth le dio un puñetazo a Percy

 **Me miró a los pies, después la lanza rota de Clarisse, y por fin dijo:**

 **—Sal del agua, Percy.**

 **— ¿Qué…?**

 **—Hazlo y calla.**

 **Lo hice e inmediatamente**

Qué raro que no le hagas caso –dijo Nico-

 **Volví a sentir los brazos entumecidos. El subidón de adrenalina remitió y casi me derrumbo, pero Annabeth me sujetó.**

Gracias –susurro Percy y le dio un beso en la mejilla

 **—Oh, Estige —maldijo—. Esto no es bueno. Yo no quería… Supuse que habría sido Zeus.**

No eres mío –dijo muy serio-

Qué bueno –susurro Percy

 **Antes de que pudiera preguntar qué quería decir, volví a oír el gruñido canino de antes, pero esta vez mucho más cerca. Un gruñido que pareció abrir en dos el bosque.**

Poseidón leía preocupado

 **Los vítores de los campistas cesaron al instante. Quirón gritó algo en griego clásico, y sólo más tarde advertí que lo había entendido a la perfección:**

 **— ¡Apartaos! ¡Mi arco!**

 **Annabeth desenvainó su espada.**

La joven Annabeth hizo una mueca

 **En las rocas situadas encima de nosotros había un enorme perro negro, con ojos rojos como la lava y colmillos que parecían dagas.**

Poseidón tenía serios problemas para controlarse y meterle su tridente a Hades donde no daba el poco sol que recibía

 **Me miraba fijamente.**

 **Nadie se movió, y Annabeth gritó:**

 **— ¡Percy, corre!**

 **Intentó interponerse entre el bicho y yo, pero el perro era muy rápido. Le saltó por encima —una sombra con dientes— y se abalanzó sobre mí.**

Varios jadearon preocupados

 **De pronto caí hacia atrás y sentí que sus garras afiladas perforaban mi armadura. Oí una cascada de sonidos de rasgado, como si rompieran pedazos de papel uno detrás de otro, y de pronto el bicho tenía un puñado de flechas clavadas en el cuello. Cayó muerto a mis pies.**

Y quien clavo esa flecha fue Michael –dijo Will-

Apolo felicito a su hijo mientras Jim Laura y Sally le daban las gracias

 **Por algún milagro, yo seguía vivo. No quise mirar debajo de mi armadura despedazada. Sentía el pecho caliente y húmedo,**

Ambos Percy hicieron una mueca de dolor

 **Sin duda tenía cortes muy feos. Un segundo más y el animal me habría convertido en picadillo fino. Quirón trotó hasta nosotros, con un arco en la mano y el rostro sombrío.**

 **—Di immortales! —Exclamó Annabeth—. Eso era un perro del infierno de los Campos de Castigo. No están… se supone que no…**

 **—Alguien lo ha invocado —dijo Quirón—. Alguien del campamento.**

 **Luke se acercó. Había olvidado el estandarte y su momento de gloria se había esfumado.**

El joven Percy le sonrió al joven Luke

 **— ¡Percy tiene la culpa de todo! —Vociferó Clarisse—. ¡Percy lo ha invocado!**

Neta –dijo Nico arqueando un ceja viendo a ambas Clarisse a lo que lo veían sin importancia-

 **—Cállate, niña —le espetó Quirón.**

 **Observamos el cadáver del perro del infierno derretirse en una sombra, fundirse con el suelo hasta desaparecer.**

 **—Estás herido —me dijo Annabeth—. Rápido, Percy, métete en el agua.**

 **—Estoy bien.**

Otra respuesta típica de Percy –dijo Thalía-

 **—No, no lo estás —replicó—. Quirón, mira esto.**

 **Estaba demasiado cansado para discutir. Regresé al arroyo, y todo el campamento se congregó en torno a mí. Al instante me sentí mejor y las heridas de mi pecho empezaron a cerrarse. Algunos campistas se quedaron boquiabiertos.**

 **—Bueno, yo… la verdad es que no sé cómo… —intenté disculparme—. Perdón…**

Los que conocían a Percy rolaron los ojos

 **Pero no estaban mirando cómo sanaban mis heridas. Miraban algo encima de mi cabeza.**

La marca de reconocimiento –dijeron los campistas

Quirón Jim y Laura prestaron más atención para saber quién era el padre del chico mientras Poseidón sonreía pensando que por eso ese capítulo le había llamado la atención

 **—Percy —dijo Annabeth, señalando.**

 **Cuando alcé la mirada, la señal empezaba a desvanecerse**

Poseidón chasqueo los dedos y sobre la cabeza de ambos Percy apareció un holograma de un tridente cubierto con una luz verde girando y brillando mientras el joven Percy veía la marca en el cabeza de Percy

Quirón –dijo Poseidón- por favor

Todos se arrodillaron a lo que el joven Percy no sabía que decir y Percy hizo una mueca

Poseidón –empezó a decir Quirón- Sacudidor de tierras, portador de tormentas, padre de los caballos salve Perseus Jackson, hijo del dios del mar.

El joven Percy estaba en Shock él era hijo de uno de los tres grandes y acababa de ser reconocido frente a todos mientras que Percy hizo una mueca no le gustaba que se arrodillaran ante el bueno solo Annabeth y eso cuando estaban solos

ROMPISTE EL JURAMENTO –grito Zeus-

TU TAMBIEN –fue la sencilla respuesta de Poseidón-

Tú ya lo sabias –pregunto Zeus a Hades-

-Hades rolo los ojos- te lo estuve diciendo casi desde que empezamos a leer –dijo claramente fastidiado- ninguno se dio cuenta de eso –pregunto a los dioses pero ellos se quedaron callados- se les está pegando la estupidez de Zeus préstame el libro- Poseidón le dio el libro y empezó a buscar hojas y empezó a leer-

 ** _Y a continuación oí un revuelo y estrépito de agua. No recuerdo haberla tocado, pero lo siguiente que vi fue a Nancy sentada de culo en medio de la fuente, gritando:_**

 ** _— ¡Percy me ha empujado! ¡Ha sido él!_**

 ** _La señora Dodds se materializó a nuestro lado._**

 ** _Algunos chicos cuchicheaban:_**

 ** _— ¿Has visto…?_**

 ** _—… el agua…_**

 ** _—…la ha arrastrado…_**

Que dios controla el agua –pregunto a todos- si su idiotez es grande ahí les va otro –busco nuevamente-

 ** _—Era amable, Percy —dijo—. Alto, guapo y fuerte. Pero también gentil. Tú tienes su pelo negro, ya lo sabes, y sus ojos verdes._**

Quien tiene cabello negro y ojos verdes –volvió a preguntar- ahora bien lo volveré a preguntar quién de nosotros tiene hijos con lealtad excesiva Orión cuál es tu defecto

Lealtad –dijo Orión en voz baja-

Pero por lo visto estar cerca de Zeus se les está pegando su estupidez ahí les va otro –dijo buscando en el libro-

 ** _Me detuve en la primera de la izquierda, la 3. No era alta y fabulosa como la 1, sino alargada, baja y sólida. Las paredes eran de tosca piedra gris tachonada con pechinas y coral, como si los bloques de piedra hubieran sido extraídos directamente del fondo del océano._**

Por lo que se cada campista al llegar se siente atraído por su cabaña no es así –dijo Hades a lo que los campistas asistieron menos los hijos de los dioses menores-

Como sé que Zeus es idiota ahí les va otro –nuevamente busco en el libro-

 ** _Y entonces ocurrió algo. Sentí un tirón en la boca del estómago. Oí las tuberías rugir y estremecerse. Clarisse me soltó el pelo. Un chorro de agua salió disparado del váter y describió un arco perfecto por encima de mi cabeza. Yo caí de espaldas al suelo sin dejar de oír los chillidos de Clarisse._**

 ** _Me volví justo cuando el agua salió de nuevo de la taza, le dio a Clarisse directo en la cara y con tanta fuerza que la tumbó de culo. El chorro de agua la acosaba como si fuera una manguera antiincendios, empujándola hacia una cabina de ducha._**

 ** _Ella se resistía dando manotazos y chillando, y sus amigas empezaron a acercarse. Pero entonces los otros váteres explotaron también y seis chorros más de agua las hicieron retroceder de golpe. Las duchas también entraron en funcionamiento, y juntas, todas las salidas de agua arrinconaron a las chicas hasta sacarlas del baño, arrastrándolas como desperdicios que se retiran con una manguera._**

 ** _En cuanto salieron por la puerta, sentí aflojar el tirón del estómago y el agua terminó tan pronto como había empezado._**

 ** _El lavabo entero estaba inundado. Annabeth tampoco se había librado. Estaba empapada de pies a cabeza, pero no había sido expulsada por la puerta. Se encontraba exactamente en el mismo lugar, mirándome conmocionada._**

 ** _Miré alrededor y reparé en que estaba sentado en el único sitio seco de la estancia. Había un círculo de suelo seco en torno a mí, y no tenía ni una gota de agua sobre la ropa. Nada. Me puse en pie, con las piernas temblando._**

Volveré a preguntar que dios controla el agua –dijo Hades- enserio cómo es posible que ninguno se diera cuenta que era hijo de Poseidón ni siquiera tu Athena que eres la diosa de la sabiduría enserio que estar cerca de Zeus es contagioso y están como están –aventó el libro y cayó en las piernas de Poseidón- además ese chico es la viva imagen de Poseidón y como última prueba ustedes 5 vengan aquí –señalo a ambos Percy Orión Tritón y Teseo

Los 4 caminaron hacia el poniéndose enfrente de Hades

Ahora díganme en que se parecen ellos —señalo a los 5-

Los ojos –dijo Hermes-

El atractivo –dijo Afrodita-

Orión y Percy tienen el mismo cabello rebelde –dijo Apolo-

En que Teseo y Percy primero actúan y luego piensan –dijo Perseo-

Ya ven –dijo Hades- sigue leyendo y los 5 regresaron a sus lugares-

Pero antes de seguir leyendo –agarro su tridente y lo movió en círculos haciendo que Ares Dionisio y Gabe fueran arrastrados por remolinos de agua

Eso porque fue –preguntaron Ares y Dionisio secándose-

Sencillo –dijo tranquilo- tu –señalo con el dedo a Ares por llamar a mi hijo cobarde tu –señalo a Dionisio- por olvidarte del nombre de mi hijo y por ultimo tu –señalo a Gabe con su tridente- por haber hecho sufrir a mi hijo desde que era muy pequeño y créeme que si me entero que le hiciste algo más a mi hijo sufrirás de mi ira

Y tú lo sabias –pregunto Hera a Anfitrite-

Claro que lo sabía por algo los vigilo para ver si merecen Elíseos o campos de castigo –dijo sonriéndole a Sally- y por lo que eh visto Sally ya se ganó los Elíseos pero solo me falta comprobar si tú lo mereces –vio a ambos Percy a lo que ambos tragaron saliva-

Bien no falta mucho –abrió el libro y empezó a leer-

 **Pero aún se distinguía el holograma de luz verde, girando y brillando. Una lanza de tres puntas: un tridente.**

 **—Tu padre —murmuró Annabeth—. Esto no es nada bueno.**

 **—Ya está determinado —anunció Quirón.**

 **Todos empezaron a arrodillarse,**

Percy hizo una mueca

 **Incluso los campistas de la cabaña de Ares, aunque no parecían nada contentos.**

No lo estábamos –dijo Clarisse-

 **— ¿Mi padre? —pregunté perplejo.**

 **—Poseidón —repuso Quirón—. Sacudidor de tierras, portador de tormentas, padre de los caballos. Salve, Perseus Jackson, hijo del dios del mar.**

Bien aquí termina –cerro el libro-

Bien acabo de encontrar a mi ladrón –dijo Zeus muy serio-

Yo no robe nada –dijeron ambos Percy-

El no robo nada –dijo Poseidón muy serio- quien lee

Yo –dijo-

* * *

Espero les haya gustado ustedes creen o sienten que falta alguien en la lectura quieren que traiga a la madrastra de Annabeth y si la traigo que nombre les gustaría que tuviera

Dejen Reviews

Nos leemos en un mes (espero)

Se despide Acuario no June


	9. Me ofrecen una misión

ADIVINEN QUIEN CUMPLE AÑOS EL DIA DE HOY (además de Camus de Acuario) y como un pequeño regalo de mi para ustedes decidí actualizar todos mis fics activos y este es uno de ellos así que espero les guste y perdón por tardar en actualizarlo

Ya se algunos dirán que ya estoy vieja pero solo tengo 26 años

Ahora a leer

* * *

Yo —dijo Hades haciendo aparecer el libro en sus manos—

 **Capítulo 9**

 **Me ofrecen una misión**

Poseidón gruño de frustración

Siendo un niño te mandaron a una misión —pregunto Teseo—

Percy se encogió de hombros

A qué edad fue tu misión —pregunto Orión a Icaros—

10 años —contesto tranquilo—

Y porque fuiste solo —pregunto la joven Annabeth—

Porque eso decía la profecía —contesto como si nada—

Icaros —pregunto Quirón— como viste al oráculo en año escolar

Mensaje iris —contesto como si nada—

Que decía tu profecía —pregunto Apolo—

—Icaros lo dudo un poco y después dijo—

 _A tierras ancestrales te dirigirás  
sin compañía tú te encontraras  
contra tu mayor miedo te enfrentaras  
lo que buscas encontraras  
y en abismo de muerte el fin encontraras_

Y que era exactamente lo que encontraste —pregunto Silena—

—Icaros se quedó pensando unos segundos— la Atenea Parthenos —susurro a lo que Athena sonrió—

Y a qué se refería toda la profecía —pregunto uno de sus hermanos—

No quiero hablar de eso —dijo viendo la hoguera— por favor señor Hades puede leer

 **A la mañana siguiente, Quirón me trasladó a la cabaña 3.**

Poseidón y sus hijos sonrieron

 **No tenía que compartirla con nadie. Gozaba de espacio de sobra para todas mis cosas: el cuerno de Minotauro, un juego de ropa limpia y una bolsa de aseo. Podía sentarme a mi propia mesa, escoger mis actividades, gritar «luces fuera» cuando me apeteciera y no escuchar a nadie más.**

Eso es genial —algunos de la cabaña de la cabaña de Hermes—

No lo es —dijeron Percy Thalía Jason y Nico—

 **Pero me sentía totalmente deprimido. Justo cuando empezaba a sentirme aceptado, a sentir que tenía un hogar en la cabaña 11 y que podía ser un niño normal —o tan normal como se pueda cuando eres mestizo—, me separaban como si tuviera una enfermedad rara.**

Nico hizo una mueca

 **Nadie mencionaba el perro del infierno, pero tenía la impresión de que todos lo comentaban a mis espaldas.**

Lo más seguro —dijeron varios—

 **El ataque había asustado a todo el mundo. Enviaba dos mensajes: uno, que era hijo del dios del mar; y dos, los monstruos no iban a detenerse ante nada para matarme.**

 **Incluso podían invadir el campamento que siempre se había considerado seguro.**

Por eso es más seguro el campamento júpiter —dijeron los romanos de forma arrogante—

Podría ser más seguro pero pónganse a pensar esto —dijo Jim— ellos están en peligro más constante ya que son a ellos a los cuales les piden más misiones es más alcen la mano los griegos que ya hayan ido a una misión pedida directamente por los dioses — pidió Jim a lo que la tercera parte del campamento— ahora alcen la mano los romanos que hayan hecho una misión —muy pocos alzaron la mano— lo ven

 **Los demás campistas se apartaban de mí todo lo posible. Después de lo que les había hecho a los de Ares en el bosque, la cabaña 11 se ponía nerviosa conmigo,**

Ares hizo una mueca

 **Así que mis lecciones con Luke ahora eran particulares. Me presionaba más que nunca, y no temía magullarme en el proceso.**

 **—** **Vas a necesitar todo el entrenamiento posible —me dijo, mientras practicábamos con espadas y antorchas ardiendo—.**

Varios tuvieron un escalofrió

No es tan malo practicar con fuego —dijo Leo haciendo aparecer una pequeña flama en su mano a lo que el joven Frank se puso nervioso—

 **Vamos a probar otra vez ese golpe para descabezar la víbora. Repítelo cincuenta veces.**

No es un poco exagerado —pregunto un romano—

Supongo que un poco –dijo un griego-

 **Annabeth seguía enseñándome griego por las mañanas, pero parecía distraída.**

 **Cada vez que yo decía algo, me reñía, como si acabara de darle una bofetada.**

Teseo hizo una mueca

 **Después de las lecciones se marchaba murmurando para sí: «Misión… ¿Poseidón…? Menuda desgracia… Tengo que planear algo…»**

Annabeth —reclamo Icaros—

 **Incluso Clarisse mantenía las distancias, aunque sus miradas cargadas de veneno dejaban claro que quería matarme por haberle roto la lanza mágica.**

La joven Clarisse veía con rencor al joven Percy

 **Deseé que me gritara, me diera un puñetazo o algo así.**

Solo lo hubieras pedido Prisy —dijo Clarisse—

 **Prefería meterme en peleas todos los días a que me ignoraran.**

Todos los del campamento mestizo bajaron la cabeza mientras Poseidón hizo una mueca

 **Sabía que alguien en el campamento me tenía manía, porque una noche entré en mi cabaña y encontré un periódico que habían dejado en la puerta,**

Los periódicos no están prohibidos en el campamento es más diario ninfas y sátiros llegan con docenas de ellos y cuando nadie los ocupa o son llevados a los contenedores ellos se encargan de reciclarlos solo tienes que ir a la casa grande por uno —dijo Quirón—

 **Un ejemplar del New York Daily News, abierto por la página dedicada a la ciudad. Casi me llevó una hora leer el artículo, porque cuanto más me enfadaba, más flotaban las palabras por la página.**

Todos menos ambos Frank hicieron una mueca

 **UN CHICO Y SU MADRE SIGUEN DESAPARECIDOS TRAS EXTRAÑO ACCIDENTE DE COCHE.**

 **POR EILEEN SMYTHE**

 **Sally Jackson y su hijo Percy llevan una semana en paradero desconocido tras su misteriosa desaparición. El Cámaro del 78 de la familia fue descubierto el pasado sábado en una carretera al norte de Long Island, calcinado, con el techo arrancado y el eje delantero roto. El coche había dado una vuelta de campana y patinado varios metros antes de explotar.**

 **Madre e hijo estaban de vacaciones en Montauk, pero se marcharon muy pronto en misteriosas circunstancias. En el coche y la escena del accidente fueron hallados pequeños rastros de sangre, pero no había más señales de los desaparecidos Jackson. Los residentes de la zona rural aseguraron no haber visto nada anormal alrededor de la hora del accidente.**

 **El marido de la señora Jackson, Gabe Ugliano, asegura que su hijastro Percy Jackson es un niño con problemas que ha sido expulsado de numerosos internados y que en el pasado manifestó tendencias violentas.**

Tendencias violentas que puedes estar seguro que heredo de mi —dijo Jim golpeándolo en el estómago sacándole el aire nuevamente y en el ojo dejándoselo con un gran moretón—

 **La policía no se pronuncia acerca de si el hijo Percy es sospechoso de la desaparición de su madre, pero no descarta ninguna hipótesis. Las imágenes de abajo son fotos recientes de Sally Jackson y Percy. La policía ruega a todos aquellos que posean información que llamen al siguiente número de teléfono gratuito.**

 **Habían señalado el teléfono con un círculo en rotulador negro.**

Quien aria algo así —dijo Laura molesta—

 **Tiré el periódico y me dejé caer en mi litera, en medio de la cabaña vacía.**

 **—** **Luces fuera —dije con tristeza.**

 **Esa noche tuve mi peor pesadilla.**

Lamentablemente tuve peores —susurro Percy—

 **Corría por la playa en medio de una tormenta. Esta vez había una ciudad detrás de mí. No era Nueva York. Estaba dispuesta de manera distinta, los edificios más separados, y a lo lejos se veían palmeras y colinas.**

La descripción me suena a los Ángeles —dijo Thalía—

 **A unos cien metros de la orilla, dos hombres peleaban. Parecían luchadores de la televisión, musculosos, con barba y pelo largo. Ambos vestían túnicas griegas que ondeaban al viento, una rematada en azul,**

Todos voltearon a ver a Zeus

 **La otra en verde.**

Voltearon a ver a Poseidón

 **Se agarraban, forcejeaban, daban patadas y cabezazos, y cada vez que colisionaban, refulgía un relámpago, el cielo se oscurecía y se levantaba viento.**

Parecen niños chiquitos ya dejen de pelear —dijo Hestia—

 **Yo tenía que detenerlos. No sé por qué, pero cuanto más corría el viento me ofrecía mayor resistencia, hasta que acababa corriendo sin moverme, mis talones hundiéndose en la arena.**

 **Por encima del rugido de la tormenta, oía al de la túnica azul gritarle al otro:**

 **—** **¡Devuélvelo! ¡Devuélvelo!**

 **—** **Como dos niños peleando por un juguete.**

Es que eso son un par de niños —dijo Hades viendo a sus hermanos—

 **Las olas crecían, chocaban contra la playa y me impregnaban de sal.**

 **—** **¡Deteneos! —gritaba—. ¡Dejad de pelear!**

 **La tierra se sacudía. En algún lugar de su interior resonaba una carcajada, y una voz tan profunda y malvada que me helaba la sangre entonaba con suavidad:**

 **—** **Baja, pequeño héroe. ¡Baja aquí!**

Poseidón vio a su hermano con seriedad

 **La arena se separaba bajo mis pies, se abría una brecha hasta el centro de la tierra. Yo resbalaba y la oscuridad me engullía.**

 **Desperté convencido de que estaba cayendo.**

Es horrible despertar así —dijo Jake Mason a lo que varios le dieron la razón—

 **Seguía en la cama de la cabaña número 3. Mi cuerpo me indicó que era por la mañana, pero aún no había amanecido, y los truenos bramaban en las colinas: se fraguaba una tormenta. Eso no lo había soñado.**

 **Oí sonido de pezuñas en la puerta, un carnicol que pisaba el umbral.**

 **—** **Pasa.**

 **Grover entró trotando, con aspecto preocupado.**

 **—** **El señor D quiere verte.**

 **—** **¿Por qué?**

 **—** **Quiere matar a…**

Ni se te ocurra —dijo Poseidón viendo a Dionisio—

 **Bueno, mejor que te lo cuente él.**

 **Me vestí y lo seguí con nerviosismo, seguro de haberme metido en un lío gordo.**

 **Hacía días que llevaba esperando que me convocaran a la Casa Grande. Ahora que había sido declarado hijo de Poseidón, uno de los Tres Grandes dioses que habían acordado no tener hijos, supuse que ya era un crimen seguir vivo.**

Le llegas a hacer algo a mi hijo y juro por el estigio que matare a 100 de tus hijos —dijo muy serio y un trueno retumbo—

 **Sin duda los demás dioses habrían estado debatiendo la mejor manera de castigarme por existir, y el señor D ya estaba listo para administrar el castigo.**

 **Por encima del canal Long Island Sound, el cielo parecía una sopa de tinta en ebullición. Una cortina neblinosa de lluvia se aproximaba amenazadoramente. Le pregunté a Grover si necesitaríamos paraguas.**

En el campamento no llueve —dijo Katie—

 **—** **No —contestó—. Aquí nunca llueve si no queremos.**

 **Señalé la tormenta,**

 **—** **¿Y eso qué demonios es?**

 **Miró incómodo al cielo.**

 **—** **Nos rodeará. El mal tiempo siempre lo hace.**

 **Reparé en que tenía razón.**

 **En la semana que llevaba allí jamás había estado nublado. Las pocas lluvias que habían caído lo hacían alrededor del valle.**

 **Pero aquella tormenta era de las gordas.**

 **En el campo de voleibol los chavales de la cabaña de Apolo jugaban un partido matutino contra los sátiros. Los gemelos de Dioniso paseaban por los campos de fresas, provocando el crecimiento de las matas.**

El par de Gemelos sonrieron

 **Todos parecían seguir con sus ocupaciones habituales, pero tenían aspecto tenso. No dejaban de mirar la tormenta.**

 **Grover y yo subimos al porche de la Casa Grande. Dioniso estaba sentado a la mesa de pinacle con su camisa atigrada y su Coca-Cola light, como en mi primer día; Quirón, en el lado opuesto de la mesa en su silla de ruedas falsa. Jugaban contra contrincantes invisibles: había dos manos de cartas flotando en el aire.**

Varios voltearon a ver a ambas Annabeth

 **—** **Bueno, bueno —dijo el señor D sin levantar la cabeza—. Nuestra pequeña celebridad.**

 **Esperé.**

 **—** **Acércate —ordenó el señor D—. Y no esperes que me arrodille ante ti, mortal, sólo por ser el hijo del viejo Barba-percebe.**

—Una gran ola fue directamente hasta Dionisio— decías —Poseidón lo vio muy serio—

 **Un relámpago destelló entre las nubes y el trueno sacudió las ventanas de la casa.**

 **—** **Bla, bla, bla —contestó Dioniso.**

 **Quirón fingió interés en su mano de cartas.**

Quirón lo vio sorprendido de todos sus alumnos él era el segundo que lo llegaba a conocer tan bien el primero había sido Orión al parecer Percy era una fusión extraña entre todos los hijos de Poseidón pero su semejanza era mayor a Orión

 **Grover se parapetó tras la balaustrada. Oía sus pezuñas inquietas.**

 **—** **Si de mí dependiera —prosiguió Dioniso—, haría que tus moléculas se desintegraran en llamas.**

 **Luego barreríamos las cenizas y nos evitaríamos un montón de problemas.**

Quiero ver que lo intentes —amenazo Poseidón—

 **Pero a Quirón le parece que eso contradice mi misión en este campamento del demonio: mantener a unos enanos mocosos a salvo de cualquier daño.**

 **—** **La combustión espontánea es una forma de daño, señor D —observó Quirón.**

 **—** **Tonterías. El chico no sentiría nada.**

En teoría es cierto —dijo Apolo—

Tú también quieres un baño —advirtió Poseidón—

Apolo solo le sonrió

 **De todos modos, he accedido a contenerme. Estoy pensando en convertirte en delfín y devolverte a tu padre.**

Otra ola mojo al dios del vino

 **—** **Señor D… —le advirtió Quirón.**

 **—** **Bueno, vale —cedió Dioniso—. Sólo hay otra opción. Pero es mortalmente insensata.**

 **—** **Se puso en pie, y las cartas de los jugadores invisibles cayeron sobre la mesa—. Me voy al Olimpo para una reunión de urgencia. Si el chico sigue aquí cuando vuelva, lo convertiré en delfín. ¿Entendido?**

 **Y Perseus Jackson, si tienes algo de cerebro, verás que es una opción más sensata que la que defiende Quirón.**

Un pequeño terremoto hizo que Dionisio callera de bruces haciendo reír a los dioses mientras los mestizos solo escondían sus sonrisas

 **Dioniso tomó una carta y con un gesto la convirtió en un rectángulo de plástico. ¿Una tarjeta de crédito? No. Un pase de seguridad.**

Yo hubiera preferido la tarjeta —susurro Leo—

 **Chasqueó los dedos.**

 **El aire pareció envolverlo. Se convirtió en un holograma, después una brisa, después había desaparecido y dejó sólo un leve aroma a uvas recién pisadas.**

 **Quirón me sonrió, pero parecía cansado y en tensión.**

 **—** **Siéntate, Percy, por favor. Y tú también, Grover.**

 **Obedecimos.**

 **Quirón dejó las cartas sobre la mesa, una mano ganadora que no había llegado a utilizar.**

Quirón es el único que le gana a nuestro ex borracho —dijo Apolo divertido—

 **—** **Dime, Percy, ¿qué pasó con el perro del infierno?**

 **Me estremecí de sólo escuchar el nombre.**

Es algo natural —dijo Perseo—

 **Quirón quizá quería que dijera: «Bah, no fue nada. Desayuno perros del infierno.»**

Hubiera estado genial que dijeras eso —dijo Teseo divertido—

 **Pero no me apetecía mentir.**

 **—** **Me dio miedo —admití—. Si usted no le hubiera disparado, yo estaría muerto.**

 **—** **Vas a encontrarte cosas peores, Percy, mucho peores, antes de que termines.**

 **—** **Termine… ¿qué?**

 **—** **Tu misión, por supuesto. ¿La aceptarás?**

Quirón cómo quieres que el niño acepte una misión si ni siquiera le has dicho en que consiste —dijo Orión—

Algunos lo harían con solo decirles misión —dijo Quirón viendo a varios campistas—

 **Miré a Grover y vi que tenía los dedos cruzados.**

 **—** **Yo… —titubeé—. Señor, aún no me ha dicho en qué consiste.**

 **Quirón hizo una mueca.**

 **—** **Bueno, ésa es la parte difícil, los detalles.**

 **El trueno retumbó en el valle. Las nubes de tormenta habían alcanzado la orilla de la playa. Por lo que podía ver, el cielo y el mar bullían.**

 **—** **Poseidón y Zeus están luchando por algo valioso… —dije—. Algo que han robado, ¿no es así?**

 **Quirón y Grover intercambiaron sendas miradas. El primero se inclinó hacia delante e inquirió:**

 **—** **¿Cómo sabes eso?**

 **Me sonrojé. Ojalá no hubiera abierto mi bocaza.**

Como siempre —dijeron los que conocían la boca floja que tenía Percy—

 **—** **El tiempo ha estado muy raro desde Navidad, como si el mar y el cielo libraran un combate. Después hablé con Annabeth, y ella había oído algo de un robo. Y… también he tenido unos sueños.**

 **—** **¡Lo sabía! —exclamó Grover.**

 **—** **Cállate, sátiro —ordenó Quirón.**

Hay que malote —dijo Teseo divertido haciendo reír a varios—

 **—** **¡Pero es su misión!**

 **—** **Los ojos de Grover brillaron de emoción—. ¡Tiene que serlo!**

 **—** **Sólo el Oráculo puede determinarlo.**

Rachel sonrió un poco

 **—** **Quirón se mesó su hirsuta barba—. Aun así, Percy, tienes razón. Tu padre y Zeus están teniendo la peor pelea de los últimos años. Luchan por algo valioso que ha sido robado. Para ser precisos: un rayo.**

Zeus veía muy serio a Poseidón

 **Solté una carcajada nerviosa. — ¿Un qué? —pregunté.**

No tomes a la ligera mi rayo niño —dijo viéndolo muy feo—

No lo tomo a la ligera pero escuchar que un rayo fue robado se escucha medio raro —dijo Percy encogiéndose de hombros—

 **—** **No te lo tomes a la ligera —dijo Quirón—. No estoy hablando del zigzag envuelto en papel de plata que se utiliza en las representaciones teatrales de segundo curso.**

Quirón los niños que hicieron esas obras se esforzaron en hacer ese rayo —dijo Teseo divertido—

 **Estoy hablando de un cilindro de medio metro de purísimo bronce celestial, -cargado en ambos extremos con explosivos divinos.**

 **—** **Ah.**

Debes tenerle más respeto niño —dijo Zeus muy serio—

 **—** **El rayo maestro de Zeus —prosiguió Quirón, nervioso—. El símbolo de su poder, de donde salen todos los demás rayos. La primera arma construida por los cíclopes en la guerra contra los titanes, el rayo que desvió la cumbre del monte Etna y despojó a Cronos de su trono; el rayo maestro, que contiene suficiente poder para que la bomba de hidrógeno de los mortales parezca un mero petardo.**

Zeus murmuraba que Poseidón lo había robado

 **—** **¿Y no está?**

 **—** **Ha sido robado —dijo Quirón.**

 **—** **¿Quién?**

 **—** **Mejor dicho, por quién**

Maestro siempre —dijo Thalía—

 **—** **me corrigió Quirón, maestro siempre—.**

Nooo —grito Thalía "asustada"—

 **Por ti.**

Empezaron a caer rayos por toda la hoguera mientras ambas Thalía ambos Jason y Perseo trataban con mucha dificultad mantener a todos los rayos lejos de los campistas y un rayo cayó a un lado del joven Percy

—Se escuchó una explosión y después que el humo se difuminara vieron a Zeus siendo acorralado por el tridente— deja de ser un idiota y que sea la última vez que veo que uno de tus rayos cerca de alguno de mis hijos —el tridente brillo y fue mojado por el agua del ártico lo más raro fue que una pequeña orca salió con la ola y con la cola lo golpeo haciendo que saliera volando cuando Zeus se sentó todos estaban callados y Hades siguió leyendo—

 **Me quedé atónito.**

 **—** **Al menos eso cree Zeus —apostilló Quirón—. Durante el solsticio de invierno, durante el último consejo de los dioses, Zeus y Poseidón tuvieron una pelea. Las tonterías de siempre, que si Rea te quería más a ti, que si las catástrofes del cielo eran más espectaculares que las del mar, etcétera.**

Ambos dioses hicieron una mueca

 **Cuando terminó, Zeus reparó en que el rayo maestro había desaparecido, se lo habían quitado de la sala del trono bajo sus mismas narices. Inmediatamente culpó a Poseidón.**

Yo no robe nada —dijo Poseidón enojado—

 **Ahora bien, un dios no puede usurpar el símbolo de poder de otro directamente; eso está prohibido por las más antiguas leyes divinas.**

 **Pero Zeus cree que tu padre convenció a un héroe humano para que se lo arrebatara.**

Yo no robe nada —dijeron ambos Percy—

 **-—Pero yo no…**

 **—** **Ten paciencia y escucha, niño. Zeus tiene buenos motivos para sospechar. Verás, las forjas de los cíclopes están bajo el océano, lo que otorga a Poseidón cierta influencia sobre los fabricantes del rayo de su hermano. Zeus cree que Poseidón ha robado el rayo maestro y ahora ha encargado a los cíclopes que construyan un arsenal de copias ilegales, que podrían ser utilizadas para derrocar a Zeus.**

Enserio Zeus que haces honor a tu idiotez como se te ocurre que se pueden hacer copias ilegales de armas como esas enserio que eres un idiota —dijo Poseidón rolando los ojos—

 **Lo único que Zeus no sabía seguro es qué héroe habría usado Poseidón para cometer el divino robo. Ahora Poseidón acaba de reconocerte abiertamente como su hijo. Tú estuviste en Nueva York durante las vacaciones de invierno y podrías haberte colado fácilmente en el Olimpo.**

Son pruebas suficientes —dijo Zeus—

 **Por tanto, Zeus cree que ha encontrado a su ladrón.**

Estoy de acuerdo contigo niño —dijo Hades bajando un poco el libro—

 **—** **¡Pero yo nunca he estado en el Olimpo! ¡Zeus está loco!**

Grito lo último y Zeus vio a ambos Percy muy serio pero todos los dioses estaban riéndose y solo callaron cuando un rayo resonó en el lugar

 **Quirón y Grover observaron el cielo, nerviosos. Las nubes no parecían evitarnos, como había prometido Grover; antes bien, se dirigían directamente hacia nuestro valle, y nos estaban cubriendo como la tapa de un ataúd.**

Pensé que el único que comparaba las nubes con ataúdes era Nico —dijo Thalía haciendo que Bianca y María lo vieran preocupadas—

 **—** **Esto, Percy… —dijo Grover—. No solemos usar ese calificativo para describir al Señor de los Cielos.**

Que no esa era una serie —dijo Leo—

Creo que sí pero nunca la vi —dijo Jason—

 **—** **Quizá paranoico… —matizó Quirón—.**

Zeus asistió un poco

 **Además, Poseidón ha intentado destronar a Zeus con anterioridad. Creo que era la pregunta treinta y ocho de tu examen final…**

Que contestaste en la treinta y ocho —pregunto Leo—

¿Había pregunta treinta y ocho? —Contesto Percy—

Estaba en la parte de atrás —contesto Jason—

¿Había parte de atrás? —Dijo Percy y estallaron las risas—

 **—** **Me miró como si realmente esperara que me acordara de la pregunta treinta y ocho.**

 **¿Cómo podía alguien acusarme de robar el arma de un dios? Ni siquiera era capaz de robar un trozo de pizza de la partida de póquer de Gabe sin que me pillaran.**

Muy mal Percy —contestaron todos los hijos de Hermes mientras Gabe era nuevamente golpeado por Jim—

 **Quirón esperaba una respuesta.**

Y no recuerdas que pusiste —dijo Quirón ante una fea mirada de parte de Hades por interrumpirlo—

Que Poseidón, Hera y otros dioses atraparon a Zeus y no lo dejaron salir hasta que prometió ser mejor gobernante, ¿no? —Contesto el joven Percy—

No la recuerdas completa —pregunto Quirón—

El joven Percy negó con la cabeza

Viendo que es bien creativo con sus respuestas dinos que puso —dijo Apolo—

La pregunta exacta fue ¿para que usaron una red dorada los dioses? —dijo Quirón sonriendo— Y su respuesta fue atraparon a Zeus y no lo dejaron salir hasta que prometiera ser mejor gobernante sin embargo Zeus grito siendo escuchado por una titanide la cual lo libero pero digo no pudieron someterlo para que no pudiera hablar mientras nadie lo vigilaba o de perdis que uno se quedara a verlo y turnarse o mínimo ponerle un letrero que dijera "favor de no liberar"

Los dioses que lo habían hecho asistieron en afirmación con el

 **—** **¿Algo sobre una red dorada? —recordé—. Poseidón, Hera y otros dioses… Creo que atraparon a Zeus y no lo dejaron salir hasta que prometió ser mejor gobernante, ¿no?**

Y sigo esperando que lo haga —dijo Hera—

 **—** **Correcto. Y Zeus no ha vuelto a confiar en Poseidón desde entonces. Por supuesto, Poseidón niega haber robado el rayo maestro.**

Porque yo no lo robe —dijo Poseidón serio—

 **Se ofendió muchísimo ante tal acusación. Ambos llevan meses discutiendo, amenazando con la guerra. Y ahora llegas tú, la proverbial última gota.**

Pero si es solo un niño —dijo Laura preocupada—

 **—** **¡Pero si sólo soy un niño!**

 **—** **Percy —intervino Grover—. Si fueras Zeus y pensaras que tu hermano te la está jugando, y de repente éste admitiera que ha roto el sagrado juramento que hizo tras la Segunda Guerra Mundial, que ha engendrado un nuevo héroe mortal que podría ser utilizado contra ti… ¿no estarías mosqueado?**

Vez tú lo engendraste para usarlo contra mí —dijo Zeus—

Y los que tú tienes que —contesto Poseidón— a ya se tuviste un hijo para usarlo contra cada dios que te cae mal pero que crees que con 3 no es suficiente y tuviste una hija para que fuera tu espía con Artemisa no

Zeus se quedó callado

Vez como son teorías idiotas —dijo Poseidón—

 **—** **Pero yo no hice nada. Poseidón, mi padre, no ha mandado robar el rayo, ¿verdad?**

No es el estilo de papá —dijo Teseo—

Ni que fuera Hermes —dijo Poseidón y Hermes sonrió haciendo que todos inconscientemente se llevaran las manos a los bolsillos—

 **Quirón suspiró.**

 **—** **Cualquier observador inteligente coincidiría en que el robo no es el estilo de Poseidón,**

Ese comentario demuestra que eres un idiota —dijo Poseidón—

 **Pero el dios del mar es demasiado orgulloso para intentar convencer a Zeus.**

Exactamente —dijo Orión—

 **Éste ha exigido que le devuelva el rayo hacia el solsticio de verano, que cae el veintiuno de junio, dentro de diez días.**

Y ahí va el contrarreloj —dijo Frank y todos los semidioses hicieron una mueca—

 **Por su parte, Poseidón quiere el mismo día una disculpa por haber sido llamado ladrón.**

Obviamente —dijo Poseidón—

 **Confío en que la diplomacia se imponga, que Hera, Deméter o Hestia hagan entrar en razón a los dos hermanos.**

Pero has entender a un burro —dijo Deméter y ambos hermanos se quejaron—

 **Pero tu llegada ha inflamado los ánimos de Zeus. Ahora ningún dios va a echarse atrás. A menos que alguien intervenga y que el rayo original sea encontrado y devuelto a Zeus antes del solsticio, habrá guerra. ¿Y sabes cómo sería una guerra abierta, Percy?**

Los mestizos sintieron un escalofrió al pensar la de victimas que habría y Hades la de trabajo que tendría

 **—** **¿Mala?**

Hay sesos de alga —dijo Annabeth—

 **—** **Imagínate el mundo sumido en el caos. La naturaleza en guerra consigo misma. Los Olímpicos obligados a escoger entre Zeus y Poseidón.**

Y la mayoría se iría por Poseidón —dijo Athena—

 **Destrucción, carnicería, millones de muertos. La civilización occidental convertida en un campo de batalla tan grande que las guerras troyanas parecerá de juguete.**

 **—** **Mal asunto —dije.**

 **—** **Y tú, Percy Jackson, serás el primero en sentir la ira de Zeus.**

Ni lo pienses —dijo Poseidón jugando con su tridente—

 **Empezó a llover. Los jugadores de voleibol interrumpieron el partido y miraron al cielo en silencio expectante.**

Fue raro porque de la nada empezó a llover —dijo Will—

 **Era yo quien había traído aquella tormenta a la colina Mestiza. Zeus estaba castigando todo el campamento por mi culpa. Sentí rabia.**

Los que habían visto a Percy enojado se estremecieron

 **—** **Así que tengo que encontrar ese estúpido rayo —concluí— y devolvérselo a Zeus.**

 **—** **¿Qué mejor ofrecimiento de paz —apostilló Quirón— que sea el propio hijo de Poseidón quien devuelva la propiedad de Zeus?**

 **—** **Si Poseidón no lo tiene, ¿dónde está ese** —… Hades no pudo aguantar y soltó una carcajada que provoco que todos se abrazaran con la persona de alado por lo terriblemente escalofriante que se oía después de unos minutos en los cuales Poseidón por fin dejo de abrazar a Anfitrite se acercó a su hermano que tenía el libro en las piernas lo agarro y leyó para después soltar una muy sonora risa—

Escúchame muy bien Percy estoy muy orgulloso de ti —dijo dejando el libro en las piernas de Hades—

Segundos después pudieron seguir la lectura

 **—** **Si Poseidón no lo tiene, ¿dónde está ese cacharro?**

Todos empezaron a reír ante molestia de Zeus que vio mal a sus hermanos que ya se imaginaba a sus hermanos llamarlo de esa manera a su querido rayo

 **—** **Creo que lo sé.**

 **—** **La expresión de Quirón era sombría—. Parte de una profecía que escuché hace años…**

Los dioses se miraron preocupados

 **Bueno, algunas frases ahora cobran sentido para mí. Pero antes de que pueda decir más, debes aceptar oficialmente la misión. Tienes que pedirle consejo al Oráculo.**

Apolo Rachel y los dos Augures sonrieron mientras el resto gruñeron

 **—** **¿Por qué no puede decirme antes dónde está el rayo?**

 **—** **Porque, si lo hiciera, tendrías demasiado miedo para aceptar el desafío.**

Punto para Quirón —dijo Hermes—

 **Tragué saliva.**

 **—** **Buen motivo.**

 **—** **¿Aceptas, entonces?**

 **Miré a Grover, que asintió animoso. Qué fácil era para él, ya que Zeus no tenía nada en su contra.**

—Grover se sonrojo— lo siento

 **—** **De acuerdo —contesté—. Mejor eso que me conviertan en delfín.**

 **—** **Pues ha llegado el momento de que consultes con el Oráculo —concluyó Quirón—. Ve arriba, Percy Jackson, al ático. Cuando bajes, si sigues cuerdo, continuaremos hablando.**

Enserio hasta Quirón sabe que Rachel vuelve locos a todos —dijo Piper—

Muy graciosa —dijo Rachel "enojada"—

 **Cuatro pisos más arriba, las escaleras terminaban debajo de una trampilla verde. Tiré de la cuerda. La portezuela se abrió, y de ella bajó una escalera traqueteando.**

 **El cálido aire que llegaba de arriba olía a moho, madera podrida y algo más… un olor que recordaba de la clase de biología. Reptiles. Olor a serpientes.**

Varios hicieron una mueca de asco

 **Contuve el aliento y subí.**

 **El ático estaba lleno de trastos viejos de héroes griegos: armaduras cubiertas de telarañas;**

Los hijos de Athena reprimieron un escalofrió

Yo tengo una duda —dijo Malcolm—

Si —dijo Quirón—

Si se supone que hay una barrera contra las arañas porque hay telarañas —pregunto Malcolm—

El muro que tenemos no las permite lastimarlos mas no crear sus telarañas

 **Escudos antaño relucientes y ahora manchados de orín; baúles viejos de cuero con pegatinas en las que se leía: «ÍTACA», «isla de circe»**

Annabeth y Percy hicieron una mueca mientras a las hijas de Bellona solo se vieron mutuamente

 **Y «PAÍS DE las AMAZONAS».**

Hylla sonrió arrogante

 **Había una mesa larga atestada de tarros con cosas encurtidas: garras peludas troceadas, enormes ojos amarillos, distintas partes de monstruo. En la pared destacaba un trofeo polvoriento; parecía la cabeza gigante de una serpiente, pero tenía cuernos y una fila entera de dientes de tiburón. En la placa ponía: «cabeza n.° i de la hidra, woods TOCK, N.Y., 1969.»**

Annabeth y Percy intercambiaron una mirada con Clarisse

 **Junto a la ventana, sentada en un taburete de madera de tres patas, estaba el objeto más asqueroso de todos: una momia.**

 **No de las que van envueltas con vendas, sino un cadáver de mujer encogido y arrugado como una pasa. Llevaba un vestido teñido con nudos, muchos collares de cuentas y una diadema por encima de una larga melena negra. La piel del rostro era delgada y coriácea, y los ojos eran rajas de cristal blanco, como si hubieran reemplazado los auténticos por piedras de mármol;** **llevaba muerta muchísimo tiempo.**

Nunca supe que le paso a mi oráculo —dijo Apolo mientras Hades se removió un poco incómodo y siguió leyendo—

 **Mirarla me produjo escalofríos. Y eso fue antes de que se retrepara en el taburete y abriera la boca. De dentro de la momia salió una niebla verde que se enroscó en el suelo con gruesos tentáculos, silbando como veinte mil serpientes juntas.**

Eso da cosa —dijeron los mestizos

 **Tropecé intentando llegar a la trampilla, pero se cerró de golpe. Una voz se me coló por un oído y se me enroscó en el cerebro: «Soy el espíritu de Delfos, degollador de la gran Pitón. Acércate, buscador, y pregunta.»**

 **Yo quería decir: «No, gracias, me he equivocado de puerta, sólo estaba buscando el baño»**

El campamento estallo en risas y después de unos minutos pudieron seguir la lectura

 **Pero me forcé a inspirar.**

 **La momia no estaba viva. Era algún tipo de receptáculo truculento para otra cosa, el poder que ahora me envolvía en forma de niebla verde.**

Apolo solo asistió de acuerdo

 **Sin embargo, su presencia no transmitía maldad como mi profesora de matemáticas demoníaca o el Minotauro. Era más bien como las tres Moiras que había visto hilando en aquel puesto de frutas: arcaica, poderosa y sin duda no humana, pero tampoco particularmente interesada en matarme.**

Es extraño que puedas sentir cuando están particularmente interesados en matarte —dijo Poseidón— tienes alguna sospecha sobre eso Hades

La tengo pero en cuanto este cráneo —mostro el cráneo de ojos verdes— me diga si mis sospechas son ciertas no diré nada

 **Reuní valor para preguntar:**

 **—** **¿Cuál es mi destino?**

 **La niebla se espesó y se aglutinó justo frente a mí y alrededor de la mesa con los tarros de trozos de monstruos en vinagre. De repente aparecieron cuatro hombres sentados a la mesa, jugando a las cartas.**

 **Sus rostros se volvieron nítidos: eran Gabe el Apestoso y sus colegas.**

Guacala —dijeron todos y Gabe hizo una mueca—

 **Apreté los puños, aunque sabía que aquella partida de póquer no podía ser real. Era una ilusión de niebla.**

 **Gabe se volvió hacia mí y habló con la voz áspera del Oráculo: «Irás al oeste, donde te enfrentarás al dios que se ha rebelado.»**

Los dioses vieron a Hades pero Ares inconscientemente trago saliva

 **El tipo a su derecha levantó la vista y dijo con la misma voz: «Encontrarás lo robado y lo devolverás.»**

Muy bien —dijo Zeus—

 **El de la izquierda subió la apuesta con dos fichas y después dijo: «Serás traicionado por quien se dice tu amigo.»**

El joven Luke trago saliva mientras Luke solo suspiro

 **Por último, Eddie, el portero del edificio, pronunció la peor de todas: «Al final, no conseguirás salvar lo más importante.»**

Eso no me gusta —dijo Jim viendo preocupado a ambos Percy—

 **Las figuras empezaron a disolverse. Me quedé alelado contemplando cómo la niebla se retiraba y, enroscándose como una enorme serpiente verde, se deslizaba por la boca de la momia.**

 **—** **¡Espera! —grité—. ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué amigo? ¿Qué es lo que no podré salvar?**

No dirá nada más —dijo Apolo—

 **La cola de la serpiente de niebla desapareció por la boca de la momia, que se reclinó de nuevo contra la pared y cerró la boca con fuerza, como si no la hubiera abierto en cien años.**

65 años para ser más exactos —dijo Hades—

 **El desván quedó otra vez en silencio, abandonado, nada más que una habitación llena de recuerdos.**

 **Me dio la sensación de que podría quedarme allí hasta que tuviera telarañas y aun así no averiguaría nada más.**

Exactamente —dijo Rachel—

 **Mi audiencia con el Oráculo había terminado.**

 **—** **¿Y bien? —me preguntó Quirón.**

 **Me derrumbé en la silla junto a la mesa de pinacle.**

 **—** **Me ha dicho que recuperaré lo que ha sido robado.**

A Grover se le iluminaron los ojos pero no dijo nada

 **Grover se adelantó en su silla, mascando nervioso los restos de una lata de Coca-Cola light.**

 **—** **¡Eso es genial!**

 **—** **¿Qué ha dicho el Oráculo exactamente? —Me presionó Quirón—. Es importante.**

Eso es correcto —dijo Apolo—

 **Aún me resonaba en los oídos el tintineo de la voz de reptil.**

 **—** **Ha… ha dicho que me dirija al oeste para enfrentarme al dios que se ha rebelado. Recuperaré lo robado y lo devolveré intacto.**

 **—** **Lo sabía —intervino Grover.**

 **Quirón no parecía satisfecho.**

 **—** **¿Algo más?**

 **No quería contárselo. ¿Qué amigo me traicionaría? Tampoco tenía tantos. Y la última frase: fracasaría en lo más importante.**

Percy —reprendió Quirón—

Lo siento —dijo Percy—

 **¿Qué clase de Oráculo me enviaría a una misión y me diría: «Ah, y por cierto, vas a fracasar»? ¿Cómo podía confesar aquello?**

 **—** **No —respondí—. Eso es todo.**

 **Estudió mi rostro.**

 **—** **Muy bien, Percy. Pero debes saber que las palabras del Oráculo tienen con frecuencia doble sentido.**

 **No les des demasiadas vueltas. La verdad no siempre aparece evidente hasta que suceden los acontecimientos.**

Cierto —dijo Jim—

 **Tuve la impresión de que sabía que me aguardaba algo malo y que intentaba darme ánimos.**

Lo más probable —dijo Jasón—

 **—** **Vale —dije, ansioso por cambiar de tema—. ¿Y adonde tengo que ir? ¿Quién es ese dios del oeste?**

 **—** **Piensa, Percy.**

Eso está difícil —dijo Jason y Percy hizo una mueca—

 **Si Zeus y Poseidón se debilitan mutuamente en una guerra, ¿quién sale ganando?**

 **—** **Alguien que quiera hacerse con el poder —supuse.**

 **—** **Pues sí. Alguien que les guarda rencor, que lleva descontento con lo que le ha tocado desde que el mundo fue dividido hace eones, cuyo reino se volvería poderoso con la muerte de millones.**

 **Alguien que detesta a sus hermanos por haberle hecho jurar que no tendría más hijos, un juramento que ahora han roto ambos.**

Yo no los odio —dijo Hades— a la reina del drama no lo soporto y con el sirenito me llevo más o menos bien además que ambos dioses que me obligaron a hacer ese juramento se lo pasaron por el fundillo y lo rompieron

Y tú que —dijo Zeus—

Yo apenas y tengo tiempo para subir a la superficie así que te puedo jurar por el rio estigio que yo no rompí el juramento —dijo Hades tranquilo un trueno retumbo y cuando vieron que no pasó nada siguió leyendo—

 **Pensé en mis sueños, la voz malvada que había hablado desde las entrañas de la tierra.**

 **—** **¿Hades?**

Tú lo robaste —grito Zeus— primero matas a mi hija y después robas mi rayo

Yo no mate a tu hija tu no permitiste que muriera al convertirla en un pino y yo para que quisiera robarte ese cacharro inútil —dijo Hades con extraña tranquilidad mientras muchos esqueletos salían—

Para expandir tu reino —dijo Zeus triunfal—

Y dale con eso quiero que veas como sería un día en el inframundo para que me digas si realmente crees que es necesario expandir mi reino —contesto fastidiado—

Una nota salió de la fogata y cayó sobre el regazo de Hestia

Que dice —pregunto Zeus—

Para que sepan la importancia de sus trabajos Zeus Poseidón y Hades intercambiaran papeles por el lapso de siete noches es decir vendrán a leer y cuando sea la hora de dormir ustedes irán al reino del otro durante esos siete días los primeros siete Zeus estará en el inframundo Hades en el mar y Poseidón en el cielo y las siguientes siete noches Zeus en el mar Hades en el cielo y Poseidón en el inframundo

Y ahora porque salí yo embarrado en sus peleas —se quejó Poseidón—

Pero que no el tiempo es detenido y repetido y si hacen eso estarán haciendo lo mismo todos los días —dijo Will—

Otra nota salió y cayó en las piernas de Will

Que dice —pregunto Apolo—

Dice que en el Olimpo mundo mitológico e Inframundo el tiempo pasa de manera normal —leyó Will— además que las muertes y nacimientos están suspendidos hasta que terminen de leer los libros

Después de varios minutos de quejas pudieron seguir leyendo

 **Quirón asintió.**

 **—** **El Señor de los Muertos es el candidato seguro.**

 **A Grover se le cayó un pedazo de aluminio de la boca.**

 **—** **Uau. ¿Q-qué?**

Espera tu primera misión fue ir al inframundo —dijo Teseo sorprendido y preocupado—

Pero solo eres un niño —dijo Laura preocupada—

Pero esa fue la doceava misión de Heracles —dijo Perseo— y ya estaba viejo

Heracles solo hizo una mueca al término viejo

 **—** **Una Furia fue tras Percy —le recordó Quirón—. Lo observó hasta estar segura de su identidad, y luego intentó matarlo. Las Furias sólo obedecen a un señor: Hades.**

Ni se te ocurra —dijo Poseidón muy serio—

 **—** **Hades odia a los héroes —comentó Grover—.**

Y dale con los odios yo no odio a los héroes a algunos no los soporto por ser unos arrogantes pero no los odio —dijo Hades— además que yo eh tenido hijos

Además de secuestrador eres un infiel —dijo Deméter abrazando a Perséfone—

Supera tus traumas mujer —dijo Hades antes de seguir leyendo—

 **Y si ha descubierto que Percy es hijo de Poseidón…**

 **—** **Un perro del infierno se metió en el bosque —prosiguió Quirón—. Sólo pueden ser invocados desde los Campos de Castigo, y tuvo que hacerlo alguien del campamento. Hades debe de tener un espía aquí.**

μην είσαι τόσο ηλίθιος με τους αδελφούς μου —dijo Hades pero solo los griegos entendieron—

Que dijo —pregunto Jason a Piper—

No seas igual de idiota que mis hermanos —contesto Piper

 **Debe de sospechar que Poseidón intentará usar a Percy para limpiar su nombre. A Hades le interesa ver a este joven muerto antes de que pueda acometer su misión.**

 **—** **Estupendo —murmuré—. Ahora quieren matarme dos de los dioses principales.**

Con el tiempo te acostumbras —dijo Percy—

 **—** **Pero una misión al…**

 **—** **Grover tragó saliva—. Quiero decir, ¿no podría estar el rayo robado en algún lugar como Maine?**

 **Maine es muy bonito en esta época del año.**

Maine —pregunto Jason—

Un buen lugar para sátiros —contesto como si nada el sátiro más joven—

 **—** **Hades envió a una de sus criaturas para robar el rayo —insistió Quirón—.**

Yo no tengo ese cacharro —dijo Hades—

 **Lo ha escondido en el inframundo, sabiendo de sobra que Zeus culparía a Poseidón. No pretendo entender las razones del Señor de los Muertos, o por qué ha elegido este momento para desatar una guerra, pero hay algo que es seguro: Percy tiene que ir al inframundo, encontrar el rayo maestro y revelar la verdad.**

Una misión así no se le da a un niño —dijo Aquiles—

 **Sentí un extraño fuego en mi estómago. Fue lo más raro del mundo: porque no era miedo, sino ganas.**

 **El deseo de venganza. Hades había intentado matarme ya tres veces, con la Furia, el Minotauro y el perro del infierno.**

Como antes mencione lo único que eh mandado ha sido la furia —dijo Hades— el minotauro no fue mi culpa y el perro no lo sé porque no ha pasado

 **La desaparición de mi madre en un destello de luz era culpa suya. Ahora intentaba atribuirnos a mi padre y a mí un robo que no habíamos cometido.**

 **Estaba listo para devolvérsela. Además, si mi madre estaba en el inframundo…**

 **«Vamos, chico —dijo la pequeña parte de mi cerebro que aún conservaba un atisbo de cordura—. Eres un crío. Y Hades un dios.»**

Y desde cuando eso te ha detenido —dijo Annabeth—

Primeros pensamientos —dijo Percy encogiéndose de hombros—

 **Grover estaba temblando. Había empezado a comerse las cartas del pinacle como si fueran chips. El pobre tenía que cumplir una misión conmigo para conseguir su licencia de buscador, fuera eso lo que fuese, pero ¿cómo podía yo pedirle que me acompañara en esta misión, sobre todo cuando el Oráculo me había dicho que estaba destinada a fracasar?**

Eso es un suicidio —dijo Orión—

 **Era un suicidio.**

Eres mi mejor amigo claro que te acompañaría —dijo Grover—

Gracias —dijeron ambos Percy

 **—** **Mire, si sabemos que es Hades —le dije a Quirón—, ¿por qué no se lo decimos a los otros dioses y punto?**

 **Zeus o Poseidón podrían bajar al inframundo y aplastar unas cuantas cabezas.**

Porque no es lo mismo saber que sospechar —dijo Artemisa—

 **—** **Sospechar y saber no son la misma cosa —repuso él—. Además, aunque los demás dioses sospechen de Hades (y supongo que Poseidón no será la excepción), ellos no podrían recuperar el rayo. Los dioses no pueden cruzar los territorios de los demás salvo si son invitados. Ésa es otra antigua regla.**

Pues cuantas reglas hay —pregunto Frank—

2579 reglas —dijo Hermes después de contar con los dedos—

 **Los héroes, en cambio, poseen ciertos privilegios. Pueden ir a donde quieran y desafiar a quien quieran, siempre y cuando sean lo bastante osados y fuertes para hacerlo. Ningún dios puede ser considerado responsable de las acciones de un héroe. ¿Por qué crees que los dioses operan siempre a través de humanos?**

 **—** **Me está diciendo que estoy siendo utilizado.**

Como siempre —dijo el joven Luke—

 **—** **Estoy diciendo que no es casualidad que Poseidón te haya reclamado ahora. Es una jugada arriesgada, pero el pobre se encuentra en una situación desesperada. Te necesita.**

 **Mi padre me necesita.**

 **Las emociones se arremolinaron en mi interior como pedacitos de cristal en un calidoscopio. No sabía si sentir rencor o agradecimiento, si estar contento o enfadado. Poseidón me había ignorado durante doce años. Y ahora de repente me necesitaba.**

Percy… —intento decir Poseidón—

Ya lo sé papá —dijo Percy con comprensión—

 **Miré a Quirón.**

 **—** **Usted sabía que era hijo de Poseidón desde el principio, ¿verdad?**

Como viste en tu expediente creí que eras hijo de Zeus —dijo Quirón tranquilo—

 **—** **Tenía mis sospechas. Como he dicho… también yo he hablado con el Oráculo.**

 **Intuí que me estaba ocultando buena parte de su profecía, pero decidí que ahora no podía preocuparme por eso. Después de todo, también yo me estaba guardando información.**

Información que no tendrías que guardar —dijo Poseidón—

 **—** **Bueno, a ver si lo he entendido —dije—. Se supone que debo bajar al inframundo para enfrentarme al Señor de los Muertos.**

Si —contestaron todos—

 **—** **Exacto —contestó Quirón.**

 **—** **Y encontrar el arma más poderosa del universo.**

Eso es lo más importante —dijo Zeus—

 **—** **Exacto.**

 **—** **Y regresar al Olimpo antes del solsticio de verano, en diez días.**

Todos volvieron a asentir

 **—** **Exacto.**

Fue un buen resumen —dijo Hazel sonriéndole a Percy

 **Miré a Grover, que se estaba tragando el as de corazones.**

 **—** **¿He mencionado que Maine está muy bonito en esta época del año? —preguntó con un hilo de voz.**

Todos los vieron con comprensión

 **—** **No tienes que venir —le dije—. No puedo exigirte eso.**

 **—** **Oh…**

 **—** **Arrastró las pezuñas—. No… es sólo que los sátiros y los lugares subterráneos… Bueno…**

 **—** **Inspiró con fuerza y se puso en pie mientras se sacudía pedacitos de cartas y aluminio de la camiseta**

 **—** **. Me has salvado la vida, Percy. Si… si dices en serio que quieres que vaya contigo, no voy a dejarte tirado.**

Gracias fauno —dijo Jim sonriéndole— eres muy valiente

—Grover sonrió— es sátiro—

Dure cerca de 10 años llamándolos faunos no voy a cambiarles el nombre de un día a otro —dijo Jim tranquilo—

 **Me sentí tan aliviado que tuve ganas de llorar**

Cobarde —dijo Ares—

 **Aunque no me parecía un gesto demasiado heroico.**

 **Grover era el único amigo que me había durado más de unos meses. No estaba seguro de hasta qué punto podría ayudarme un sátiro contra las fuerzas de los muertos, pero me sentí mejor sabiendo que estaría conmigo.**

Grover le sonrió a ambos Percy siendo correspondida

 **—** **Pues claro que sí, súper G.**

 **—** **Me volví hacia Quirón—. ¿Y adónde vamos? El Oráculo sólo ha dicho hacia el oeste.**

 **—** **La entrada al inframundo está siempre en el oeste. Se desplaza de época en época, como el Olimpo.**

 **Justo ahora, por supuesto, está en Estados Unidos.**

 **—** **¿Dónde?**

 **Quirón pareció sorprendido.**

 **—** **Pensaba que sería evidente. La entrada al inframundo está en Los Angeles.**

Muy cerca del campamento júpiter —dijo Reyna—

 **—** **Ah —dije—. Naturalmente. Así que nos subimos a un avión…**

NO —gritaron Jim Laura Poseidón y Sally

Que es un avión —pregunto Teseo de manera inocente—

Son medios de transporte el cual se transporta por el aire —dijo Icaros—

No puedes estar en el cielo —grito Teseo—

 **—** **¡No! —Exclamó Grover—. Percy, ¿en qué estás pensando? ¿Has ido en avión alguna vez en tu vida?**

 **Meneé la cabeza, avergonzado. Mamá nunca me había llevado a ningún sitio en avión. Siempre decía que no teníamos suficiente dinero.**

Buena mentira —dijo Laura—

 **Además, sus padres habían muerto en un accidente aéreo.**

 **—** **Percy, piensa —intervino Quirón—. Eres hijo del dios del mar, cuyo rival más enconado es Zeus, Señor del Cielo. Así pues, tu madre fue suficientemente sensata como para no confiarte a un avión.**

Bien hecho —dijo Jim orgulloso—

 **Estarías en los dominios de Zeus y jamás regresarías a tierra vivo.**

Zeus solo asistió a todo

 **Por encima de nuestras cabezas, refulgió un rayo. El trueno retumbó.**

 **—** **Vale —dije, decidido a no mirar la tormenta—. Bueno, pues viajaré por tierra.**

 **—** **Bien —prosiguió Quirón—. Puedes ir con dos compañeros. Grover es uno. La otra ya se ha ofrecido voluntaria, si aceptas su ayuda.**

Quien es el suicida —dijo Jasón—

 **—** **Caramba —fingí sorpresa—. ¿Quién puede ser tan tonta como para ofrecerse voluntaria en una misión como ésta?**

Annabeth le dio un puñetazo a Percy

 **El aire resplandeció tras Quirón.**

 **Annabeth se volvió visible quitándose la gorra de los Yankees y la guardó en el bolsillo trasero.**

 **—** **Llevo mucho tiempo esperando una misión, sesos de alga —espetó—.**

Annabeth —regaño Icaros— como se te ocurre ir a una misión así

La joven Annabeth se encogió en su lugar

Nuestra platica va a ser más larga de lo que creía —dijo Icaros— y también contigo voy a hablar —le dijo a Annabeth y esta se encogió en su lugar— tú ya hiciste las cosas ella todavía no

 **Atenea no es ninguna fan de Poseidón, pero si vas a salvar el mundo, soy la más indicada para evitar que metas la pata.**

En eso la apoyo —dijo Thalía—

 **—** **Anda, si eso es lo que piensas —repliqué—, será porque tienes un plan, ¿no, chica lista?**

 **Se puso como un tomate.**

 **—** **¿Quieres mi ayuda o no?**

Yo la mandaría a la chingada —dijo Teseo—

Teseo —regaño Orión—

No Orión aunque sea un juego esta niña —señalo a la joven Annabeth— vendió a Percy por una estúpida bandera y no solo eso cuando se enteró que era nuestro hermano lo hizo menos y lo trataba como basura

La joven Annabeth veía orgullosa a Teseo mientras Annabeth tenía con la cabeza baja sin saber que decir ella había hecho eso y se estaba sintiendo culpable

 **Vaya si la quería. Necesitaba toda la ayuda que pudiera obtener.**

 **—** **Un trío —dije—. Podría funcionar.**

Siempre funciona —dijo Afrodita insinuadoramente—

Por los dioses son niños —regaño Deméter—

 **—** **Excelente —añadió Quirón—. Esta tarde os llevaremos a la terminal de autobús de Manhattan. A partir de ahí estaréis solos.**

 **Refulgió un rayo. La lluvia inundaba los prados que en teoría jamás debían padecer climas violentos.**

 **—** **No hay tiempo que perder —dijo Quirón—. Deberíais empezar a hacer las maletas.**

Aquí termina —dijo Hades cerrando el libro— quien lee

Yo señor —Leo alzo la mano—

Mediante sombras el libro apareció en las piernas de Leo haciendo que este sintiera un escalofrió

Sabes leer —dijo Jason—

Muy gracioso Superman —dijo Leo abriendo el libro—

* * *

Espero les haya gustado y recuerden que acepto críticas y sugerencias

Recuerden que tengo página en Facebook como Acuario no June4311 y díganme que les gustaría ver ahí


	10. Estropeó un Autobús en Perfecto Estado

Hoy 17 de Marzo cumplo 3 años de haber redescubierto los Fanfics así que es un mes muy importante para mi espero les guste este capitulo

 **Anubis172001:** mis personajes favoritos también son Hades y Nico  
 **x29:** primero que nada FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS (atrasado) y siguiendo si pienso poner la conversación de Annabeth e Icaros pero no solo la de ellos pienso poner conversación de Icaros con ambas Annabeth, de Frederick y Paul y por y ultimo de Jim y Percy no sé si quisieras otra, también pienso poner como les va a los dioses en otro territorio  
 **Kira Potter Jackson:** siento que Teseo es como un hermano y no solo eso sino que será un poco arrogante pero también se preocupara por su hermano  
 **YAMI:** ya anda leyendo muchos fics de torturas para poder darme ideas pero si tienes algo pensado sobre alguna bien podría ponerla  
 **Guest:** primeramente gracias por leer yo estoy consciente que uno de mis principales problemas es la ortografía y podrías decirme en que capítulos vienen esos errores para poder corregirlos

* * *

Aquí termina —dijo Hades cerrando el libro— quien lee

Yo señor —Leo alzo la mano—

Mediante sombras el libro apareció en las piernas de Leo haciendo que este sintiera un escalofrió

Sabes leer —dijo Jason—

Muy gracioso Superman —dijo Leo abriendo el libro— **Capítulo 10 Estropeo un autobús en perfecto estado** porque estropear un autobús —pregunto—

No fui yo exactamente —dijo Percy—

 **No tardé mucho en recoger mis cosas. Decidí que el cuerno del Minotauro se quedase en la cabaña**

Yo no lo dejaría ahí —dijo Laura—

Todos los hijos de Hermes sonrieron "inocentemente"

 **Lo que me dejaba sólo una muda y un cepillo de dientes que meter en la mochila que me había buscado Grover.**

 **En la tienda del campamento me prestaron cien dólares y veinte dracmas de oro.**

Porque las misiones no son como antes —pregunto Leo—

Porque dices eso —pregunto Piper—

Cuando nosotros salimos de misión no nos dieron nada —dijo Leo—

Si nos dieron —dijo Jason— se las dieron a Piper pero como te diste cuenta no nos dio oportunidad de usarlos

 **Estas monedas, del tamaño de galletas de aperitivo, representaban las imágenes de varios dioses griegos en una cara y el edificio del Empire State en la otra.**

Son como los denarios —pregunto Gwen y los griegos asintieron—

 **Los antiguos dracmas que usaban los mortales eran de plata, nos dijo Quirón, pero los Olímpicos sólo utilizaban oro puro.**

Los dioses asintieron

 **Quirón también dijo que las monedas podrían resultar de utilidad para transacciones no mortales, fueran lo que fuesen.**

Todos los griegos asintieron mientras los romanos los veían extrañados

 **Nos dio a Annabeth y a mí una cantimplora de néctar a cada uno y una bolsa con cierre hermético llena de trocitos de ambrosía, para ser usada sólo en caso de emergencia, si estábamos gravemente heridos.**

Espero no la hayan tenido que utilizar —dijo Poseidón—

No te preocupes por eso —Percy tranquilizo a su padre—

 **Era comida de dioses, nos recordó Quirón. Nos sanaría prácticamente de cualquier herida, pero era letal para los mortales.**

No estaría mal dársela a algún mortal molesto —dijo Jim viendo de reojo a Gabe—

 **Un consumo excesivo nos produciría fiebre. Una sobredosis nos consumiría, literalmente.**

Tengo una duda —dijo Icaros—

Si —dijo Athena—

A los usuarios del fuego los consumiría —pregunto viendo a su madre—

—Athena se quedó pensando unos minutos— ellos tienen el fuego en su interior por lo tanto no se consumirían pero si morirían pero en el caso de ellos solo se desvanecerán sintiendo dolor y agonía

 **Annabeth trajo su gorra mágica de los Yankees, que al parecer había sido regalo de su madre cuando cumplió doce años.**

Gracias por eso —dijeron ambas Annabeth—

Cuando yo cumplí 10 me regalo una moneda y me mando a una misión que me costó la vida —dijo con algo de resentimiento—

 **Llevaba un libro de arquitectura clásica escrito en griego antiguo, para leer cuando se aburriera**

Enserio pensaste que podías sentarte a leer —dijo la joven Thalía arqueando una ceja—

Ambas Annabeth se sonrojaron

 **Y un largo cuchillo de bronce, oculto en la manga de la camisa.**

La joven Thalía y el joven Luke sonrieron

 **Estaba convencido de que el cuchillo nos delataría en cuanto pasáramos por un detector de metales.**

Sesos de alga el bronce celestial no es detectable para los mortales ni sus máquinas —dijo Annabeth— a menos que sea Rachel

La mencionada sonrió

 **Por su parte, Grover llevaba sus pies falsos y pantalones holgados para pasar por humano. Iba tocado con una gorra verde tipo rasta, porque cuando llovía el pelo rizado se le aplastaba y dejaba ver la punta de los cuernecillos.**

Poseidón hizo una pequeña nube de lluvia sobre el sátiro haciendo que el cabello se le aplastara y se le vieran las puntas de los cuernitos

Después de un rato de risas Percy toco a Grover haciendo que se secara y su pelo tapara sus cuernos

 **Su mochila naranja estaba llena de pedazos de metal y manzanas para picotear.**

Los cuatro sátiros presentes se relamieron los labios

 **En el bolsillo llevaba una flauta de junco que su padre cabra le había hecho, aunque sólo se sabía dos canciones: el Concierto para piano n. ° 12 de Mozart y So Yesterday de Hilary Duff, y ninguna de las dos suena demasiado bien con la flauta de Pan.**

El pobre Grover se sonrojo

 **Nos despedimos de los otros campistas, echamos un último vistazo a los campos de fresas, el océano y la Casa Grande, y subimos por la colina Mestiza hasta el alto pino que antaño fuera Thalía, la hija de Zeus.**

Y tienes que hacer énfasis en eso —dijo Thalía molesta—

 **Quirón nos esperaba sentado en su silla de ruedas. Junto a él estaba el tipo con pinta de surfero que había visto durante mi pasaje por la enfermería. Según Grover, el colega era el jefe de seguridad del campamento.**

Hera sonrió un poco

 **Al parecer tenía ojos por todo el cuerpo, así que era imposible sorprenderlo. No obstante, como hoy llevaba un uniforme de chófer, sólo le vi unos pocos en manos, rostro y cuello.**

 **—** **Éste es Argos —me dijo Quirón—. Os llevará a la ciudad y… bueno, os echará un ojo.**

Que mal chiste —dijo Hermes—

 **Oí pasos detrás de nosotros.**

 **Luke subía corriendo por la colina con unas zapatillas de baloncesto en la mano.**

 **—** **¡Eh! —jadeó—. Me alegro de pillaros aún.**

 **—** **Annabeth se sonrojó, como siempre que Luke estaba cerca—.**

La joven Annabeth se sonrojo mientras Annabeth le dio un puñetazo a Percy

 **Sólo quería desearos buena suerte — me dijo—. Y pensé que… a lo mejor te sirven.**

Si claro —susurro Percy mientras el joven Percy le sonreía al joven Luke—

 **Me tendió las zapatillas, que parecían bastante normales. Incluso olían bastante normal.**

 **—** **¡Maya! —dijo Luke.**

—Hermes se elevó unos cm del suelo— Maya —dijo y regreso al suelo—

MAYA —grito Apolo—

Maya

Qué bonito el nombre de tu madre —dijo Afrodita ligeramente agudo—

 **De los talones de los botines surgieron alas de pájaro blancas. Di un respingo y las dejé caer. Las zapatillas revolotearon por el suelo hasta que las alas se plegaron y desaparecieron.**

 **—** **¡Alucinante! —musitó Grover.**

 **Luke sonrió.**

 **—** **A mí me fueron muy útiles en mi misión. Me las regaló papá. Evidentemente, estos días no las utilizo demasiado…**

la joven Thalía le sonrió al joven Luke

 **—** **Entristeció la expresión.**

Pobrecito —susurro Hestia—

 **No sabía qué decir. Luke ya se había enrollado bastante viniendo a despedirse. Me preocupaba que me guardara rencor por haberme llevado tanta atención en los últimos días.**

No lo creo —susurro Thalía—

 **Pero allí estaba, entregándome un regalo mágico… Me sonrojé tanto como Annabeth.**

Annabeth volvió a golpear a Percy sonrojada mientras la joven Annabeth no sabía dónde meterse

 **—** **Eh, tío —dije—. Gracias.**

 **—** **Oye, Percy…**

 **—** **Luke parecía incómodo—. Hay muchas esperanzas puestas en ti. Así que… mata algunos monstruos por mí, ¿vale?**

Eso les mete más presión —dijo Aquiles—

 **Nos dimos la mano. Luke le dio una palmadita a Grover entre los cuernos y un abrazo de despedida a Annabeth, que parecía a punto de desmayarse.**

Annabeth volvió a golpearlo

 **Cuando Luke se hubo marchado, le dije:**

 **—** **Estás hiperventilando.**

El campamento estallo en risas mientras ambas Annabeth no sabían dónde meterse

Valla delicadeza —dijo Chris—

 **—** **De eso nada.**

 **—** **Pero ¿no le dejaste capturar la bandera a él en lugar de ir tú?**

 **—** **Oh… Me pregunto por qué querré ir a ninguna parte contigo, Percy.**

Porque me amas —dijo Percy dándole un beso mientras Athena hizo una mueca de disgusto que su hija anduviera con un hijo del inútil de su tío—

 **Descendió por el otro lado de la colina con largas zancadas, hacia donde una furgoneta blanca esperaba junto a la carretera. Argos la siguió, haciendo tintinear las llaves del coche.**

 **Recogí las zapatillas voladoras y de pronto tuve un mal presentimiento.**

Laura hizo una mueca si sus presentimientos eran igual que los de Jim puede que algo malo pase si usaba esos tenis

 **Miré a Quirón.**

 **—** **No me aconsejas usarlas, ¿verdad?**

 **Negó con la cabeza.**

 **—** **Luke tenía buena intención, Percy. Pero flotar en el aire… no es lo más sensato que puedes hacer.**

Si quieres que te caiga un rayo úsalas —dijo Thalía—

 **Meneé la cabeza, pero entonces se me ocurrió una idea.**

 **—** **Eh, Grover, ¿las quieres tú?**

 **Se le encendió la mirada.**

 **—** **¿Yo?**

No el sátiro de al lado —dijo Jason—

Deja de juntarte con Leo —dijo Piper— es mala influencia—

—Jason vio a Leo y le sonrió— si dejo de juntarme con el seguro me convertiré en un amargado

Supongo que me hubiera pasado algo así —dijo Jim abrazando a Laura—

 **En poco tiempo atamos las zapatillas a sus pies falsos, y el primer niño cabra volador del mundo quedó listo para el lanzamiento.**

Todo el campamento volvió a estallar en risas

 **—** **¡Maya! —gritó.**

—Hermes volvió a flotar— Maya —dijo y se acomodó en su trono—

 **Despegó sin problemas, pero al poco se cayó de lado, desequilibrado por la mochila. Las zapatillas aladas seguían aleteando como pequeños potros salvajes.**

Con un poco de práctica lo lograras hacer sin problemas —dijo Hermes—

 **—** **¡Práctica! —le gritó Quirón por detrás—. ¡Sólo necesitas práctica!**

Hermes asintió por la coincidencia

 **—** **¡Aaaaah!**

 **—** **Grover siguió volando en zigzag colina abajo, casi a ras del suelo, como un cortador de césped poseso, en dirección a la furgoneta.**

Me hubiera gustado ver eso —dijeron ambos Leo—

 **Antes de seguirlo, Quirón me agarró del brazo.**

 **—** **Debería haberte entrenado mejor, Percy —dijo—. Si hubiera tenido más tiempo… Hércules**

El mencionado sonrió arrogante mientras Zoe hizo una mueca

 **Jasón…**

Jasón sonrió un poco

 **todos recibieron más entrenamiento.**

 **—** **No pasa nada. Sólo que ojalá…**

 **—** **Me detuve en seco, porque iba a sonar como un mocoso. Ojalá mi padre me hubiera dado un objeto mágico guay que me ayudara en la misión, algo tan bueno como las zapatillas voladoras de Luke o la gorra de invisibilidad de Annabeth.**

Pero yo siempre les eh dejado algo —dijo Poseidón—

 **—** **Pero ¿dónde tengo la cabeza? —exclamó Quirón—.**

Encima de los hombros —dijeron Hermes sus hijos y ambos Leo—

 **No puedo dejar que te vayas sin esto.**

 **Sacó algo del bolsillo del abrigo y me lo entregó. Era un bolígrafo desechable normal y corriente, de tinta negra y con tapa. Probablemente costaba treinta centavos.**

Vale más de 30 mil dracmas —dijo Quirón tranquilo—

 **—** **Madre mía —dije—. Gracias.**

Demasiado sarcástico —dijo Annabeth mientras algunos reían—

 **—** **Es un regalo de tu padre. Lo he guardado durante años, sin saber que te estaba destinado. Pero ahora la profecía se ha manifestado claramente. Eres tú.**

Y por eso hay que destruirlo —dijo Zeus—

Y también hay que destruir a tus 3 hijos —dijo Poseidón muy serio— a verdad ya no te gusto

 **Recordé la excursión al Museo Metropolitano de Arte, cuando pulvericé a la señora Dodds. Quirón me había lanzado un boli que se convirtió en espada. ¿Sería aquél…?**

 **Le quité la tapa, y el bolígrafo creció y se volvió más pesado en mi mano. Al instante siguiente sostenía una espada de bronce brillante y de doble filo, con empuñadura plana de cuero tachonado en oro.**

Heracles hizo una mueca esa descripción le sonaba

 **Era la primera arma equilibrada que empuñaba.**

 **—** **La espada tiene una larga y trágica historia que no hace falta que repasemos —dijo Quirón—. Se llama Anaklusmos.**

Se escuchó un golpe en seco y cuando vieron Heracles había ido en contra del joven Percy pero los reflejos de ambos Percy actuaron rápido mientras el joven Percy se había movido a un costado de Sally Percy se encontraba enfrente de Heracles con Anaklusmos convertida en espada

Quirón porque este mocoso tiene mi espada —dijo Heracles molesto—

Sencillo fue un regalo de mi padre —dijo molesto— así que más vale que te calmes

Suficiente —dijo Hestia—

Heracles gruño y regreso al lado de su padre mientras Percy le sonrió a Hestia y regreso al lado de Annabeth y el joven Percy se sentó a un lado de Sally

Zoe suspiro sin saber que pensar que ese niño traía su antigua espada

 **Contracorriente —traduje, sorprendido de que el griego clásico me resultara tan sencillo.**

 **—** **Úsala sólo para emergencias, y sólo contra monstruos. Ningún héroe debe hacer daño a los mortales**

Creo que no escuchaste eso verdad —dijo Rachel a lo que Percy solo sonrió inocentemente—

 **a menos que sea absolutamente necesario, pero esta espada no los lastimará en ningún caso.**

 **Miré la afiladísima hoja.**

 **—** **¿Qué quiere decir con que no lastimará a los mortales? ¿Cómo puede no hacerlo?**

 **—** **La espada está hecha de bronce celestial. Forjado por los cíclopes, templado en el corazón del monte Etna y enfriado en las aguas del río Lete. Es letal para los monstruos y para cualquier criatura del inframundo, siempre y cuando no te maten primero, claro. Sin embargo, a los mortales los atraviesa como una ilusión; sencillamente, no son lo bastante importantes para que la espada los mate.**

No son tan importantes que por ellos bajan a la tierra para tener hijos —dijo Rachel haciendo sonrojar a Sally Paul Frederick May Maria Emily Esperanza Marie y Tristán

 **¡Ah!, y he de advertirte otra cosa: como semidiós, puedes perecer tanto bajo armas celestiales como normales. Eres doblemente vulnerable.**

Eso es lo más genial del asunto —dijo Nico sarcástico—

 **—** **Es bueno saberlo.**

 **—** **Ahora tapa el boli.**

 **Toqué la punta de la espada con la tapa del bolígrafo y Anaklusmos se encogió hasta convertirse de nuevo en bolígrafo. Me lo metí en el bolsillo, un poco nervioso porque en la escuela era famoso por perder bolis.**

 **—** **No puedes —dijo Quirón.**

 **—** **¿Qué no puedo?**

 **—** **Perderlo —dijo—.**

Tan bien me conoces —dijo el joven Percy—

Percy siempre que llegabas a mi clase me pedias uno —dijo Quirón con una sonrisa—

Al resto de las clases me los pedía a mí —dijo Grover—

Ok si soy un desastre perdiendo plumas —dijo el joven Percy—

Ahora los pierdo con más facilidad —dijo Percy—

 **Está encantado. Siempre reaparecerá en tu bolsillo. Inténtalo.**

 **Me mostré receloso, pero lancé el bolígrafo tan lejos como pude colina abajo y lo vi desaparecer entre la hierba.**

 **—** **Puede que tarde unos instantes —dijo Quirón—. Ahora mira en tu bolsillo.**

 **Y, en efecto, el boli estaba allí.**

Ojala mi moneda hubiera sido así —murmuro Jason—

 **—** **Vale, esto sí que mola —admití—, pero ¿qué pasa si un mortal me ve sacando la espada?**

 **Quirón sonrió.**

 **—** **La niebla siempre ayuda, Percy.**

 **—** **¿La niebla?**

 **—** **Sí. Lee la Ilíada.**

Athena y sus hijos asintieron

 **Está llena de referencias a ese asunto. Cada vez que los elementos monstruosos o divinos se funden con el mundo mortal, generan niebla, y ésta oscurece la visión de los humanos. Tú, siendo mestizo, verás las cosas como son, pero los humanos lo interpretarán de otra manera. Es increíble hasta dónde pueden llegar los humanos con tal que las cosas encajen en su versión de la realidad.**

 **Me metí Anaklusmos otra vez en el bolsillo.**

 **Por primera vez sentí que la misión era real. Estaba abandonando la colina Mestiza. Me dirigía al oeste sin supervisión adulta, sin un plan de emergencia alternativo, ni siquiera un teléfono móvil (Quirón nos había contado que los monstruos podían rastrear los móviles; llevar uno sería peor que lanzar una bengala).**

Es una lástima con los modelos de celulares tan bonitos que hay —dijo una hija de Afrodita—

 **Yo no tenía otra arma más poderosa que una espada para luchar contra monstruos y llegar al Mundo de los Muertos.**

 **—** **Quirón, cuando dices que los dioses son inmortales… Me refiero a que… hubo un tiempo antes de ellos, ¿no? —pregunté.**

Es enserio te pones a filosofar en los peores momentos —se quejó Thalía—

 **—** **Hubo cuatro edades antes de ellos. La Era de los Titanes fue la Cuarta Edad, a veces llamada Edad de Oro, nombre que desde luego no le hace justicia. Esta, la era de la civilización occidental y el mandato de Zeus, es la Quinta.**

 **—** **¿Y cómo era… antes de los dioses?**

 **Quirón apretó los labios.**

 **—** **Ni siquiera yo soy tan viejo como para acordarme de eso, niño, pero sé que fue una época de oscuridad y barbarie para los mortales.**

Quirón ¿Cuántos años tienes? —Pregunto el joven Nico—

Estoy en la plena juventud solo tengo 5 milenios—dijo como si nada—

 **Cronos, el señor de los titanes, llamó a su reinado la Edad de Oro porque los hombres vivían inocentes y libres de todo conocimiento. Pero eso no era más que propaganda. Al rey de los titanes poco le importaban los de tu especie, salvo como entremeses o como fuente de entretenimiento barato. Hasta los primeros tiempos del reinado de Zeus, cuando Prometeo, el titán bueno, entregó el fuego a la humanidad, tu especie no empezó a progresar, y Prometeo fue considerado un pensador radical incluso entonces. Zeus lo castigó severamente, como recordarás.**

Odio a Prometeo —murmuro Thalía—

 **Por supuesto, al final los humanos empezaron a caer simpáticos a los dioses, y así nació la civilización occidental.**

 **—** **Pero ahora los dioses no pueden morir, ¿no? Quiero decir, mientras la civilización occidental siga viva, ellos seguirán también. Así que… aunque yo fracase, nada podría ir tan mal como para que se desmadre todo, ¿no?**

No estoy muy seguro de eso —dijo Poseidón—

 **Quirón me sonrió con melancolía.**

 **—** **Nadie sabe cuánto tiempo durará la Edad del Oeste, Percy. Los dioses son inmortales, sí. Pero también lo eran los titanes. Y siguen existiendo, encerrados en sus distintas prisiones, obligados a soportar dolor y castigos interminables, reducido su poder, pero aún vivitos y coleando.**

Aunque algunos no tenían la culpa —murmuro Percy—

De la hoguera salió una joven de cabellos color caramelo con olor a canela trenzado sobre un hombro, ojos almendrados y una cara que parecía atemporal llevaba un vestido griego sin mangas blanco con un escote circular bajo adornado en oro

Que haces aquí —grito Zeus—

No lo sé —dijo la joven— estaba en mi isla cuando una luz me trajo aquí

Una nota salió de la hoguera cayendo en manos de Hestia

Calipso te trajimos ya que tú tienes un papel en estos libros así que al igual que a los héroes tienen prohibido lastimarla —leyó Hestia— toma un vaso — señalo la botella con una sonrisa

Calipso bebió un vaso y se sentó a un lado de su hermana

 **Que las Parcas impidan que los dioses sufran jamás una condena tal, o que nosotros regresemos a la oscuridad y el caos del pasado. Lo único que podemos hacer, niño, es seguir nuestro destino.**

 **—** **Nuestro destino… suponiendo que sepamos cuál es.**

El cual es incierto y solo las Moiras saben que tanto vas a sufrir o ser feliz —dijo Quirón—

 **—** **Relájate y mantén la cabeza despejada. Y recuerda: puede que estés a punto de evitar la mayor guerra en la historia de la humanidad.**

Sin presión —dijo Teseo sarcástico—

 **—** **Relájate —repetí—. Estoy muy relajado.**

 **Cuando llegué al pie de la colina, volví la vista atrás. Bajo el pino que había sido Thalía, hija de Zeus,**

Thalía gruño frustrada

 **Quirón se erguía en toda su altura de hombre caballo y nos despidió levantando el arco. La típica despedida de campamento del típico centauro.**

De lo más típico —dijeron los Stoll—

 **Argo nos condujo a la parte oeste de Long Island. Me pareció raro volver a una autopista, con Annabeth y Grover sentados a mi lado como si fuéramos compañeros de coche habituales. Tras dos semanas en la colina Mestiza, el mundo real parecía pura fantasía.**

Eso es cierto —dijeron los que se quedaban solo los veranos y los que salían a misiones—

 **Descubrí que me quedaba embobado mirando cada McDonald's,**

Ambos Nico se relamieron los labios y Will se mordió el labio con las ganas que tenia de besarlo

 **a cada chaval en la parte trasera del coche de sus padres, cada valla publicitaria y cada centro comercial.**

 **—** **De momento bien —le dije a Annabeth—. Quince kilómetros y ni un solo monstruo.**

Percy —gritaron todos los mestizos a lo que ambos Percy se encogieron en su lugar—

 **Me lanzó una mirada de irritación. Luego dijo:**

 **—** **Da mala suerte hablar de esa manera, sesos de alga.**

 **—** **Recuérdamelo de nuevo, ¿vale? ¿Por qué me odias tanto?**

 **—** **No te odio.**

 **—** **Pues casi me engañas.**

Te atrapo —dijo Thalía divertida—

 **Dobló su gorra de invisibilidad.**

 **—** **Mira… es sólo que se supone que no tenemos que llevarnos bien. Nuestros padres son rivales.**

Y eso que tiene que ver —dijo Jim— digo yo me case con una griega que se supone que también éramos rivales así que Percy no importa con quien estés si los demás te dicen que es malo que estés con esa persona solo mándalos al carajo y diles que con esa persona eres feliz

Percy le sonrió a su abuelo

y si no funcionan las cosas no te sientas mal tu pusiste de tu parte para que las cosas funcionaran y si no funcionaron fue por algo —continuo Jim—

 **—** **¿Por qué?**

 **—** **¿Cuántas razones quieres? —Suspiró—. Una vez mi madre sorprendió a Poseidón con su novia en el templo de Atenea, algo sumamente irrespetuoso.**

Athena solo asintió

 **En otra ocasión, Atenea y Poseidón compitieron por ser el patrón de la ciudad de Atenas. Tu padre hizo brotar un estúpido manantial de agua salada como regalo. Mi madre creó el olivo. La gente vio que su regalo era mejor y llamaron a la ciudad con su nombre.**

y yo me convertí en su rey —dijo Teseo orgulloso—

 **—** **Deben de gustarles mucho las olivas.**

no qué asco —dijo Teseo ante la fea mirada de la diosa y sus hijos—

A mí tampoco me gustan la olivas —dijeron ambos Percy y Orión ante la misma mirada que recibió Teseo—

Las olivas ayudaron durante muchos siglos a estimular la economía —dijo Icaros—

A mí no me gusta el cereal —dijo el joven Nico ante la fea mirada de Deméter—

Y sigue sin gustarme —dijo Nico recibiendo la misma mirada de Deméter

 **—** **Eh, pasa de mí.**

 **—** **Hombre, si hubiera inventado la pizza… eso podría entenderlo.**

Yo digo lo mismo —dijo Leo—

 **—** **¡Te he dicho que pases de mí!**

 **Argo sonrió en el asiento delantero. No dijo nada, pero me guiñó el ojo azul que tenía en la nuca.**

Fue un poco bizarro —dijo Percy—

 **El tráfico de Queens empezó a ralentizarnos. Cuando llegamos a Manhattan, el sol se estaba poniendo y había empezado a llover.**

 **Argos nos dejó en la estación de autobuses Greyhound del Upper East Side, no muy lejos del apartamento de Gabe y mi madre.**

Jim golpeo a Gabe rompiéndole el labio

 **Pegado a un buzón, había un cartel empapado con mi foto: « ¿Ha visto a este chico?»**

 **Lo arranqué antes de que Annabeth y Grover se dieran cuenta.**

Si nos dimos cuenta sesos de alga —dijo Annabeth y le sonrieron con comprensión—

 **Argos descargó nuestro equipaje, se aseguró de que teníamos nuestros billetes de autobús y luego se marchó, abriendo el ojo del dorso de la mano para echarnos un último vistazo mientras salía del aparcamiento.**

 **Pensé en lo cerca que estaba de mi antiguo apartamento. En un día normal, mi madre ya habría vuelto a casa de la tienda de golosinas. Probablemente Gabe el Apestoso estaría allí en aquel momento, jugando al póquer y sin echarla siquiera de menos.**

Pues en eso te equivocas —dijo Jim—aquí está —lo señalo con desdén—

 **Grover se cargó al hombro su mochila. Miró hacia donde yo estaba mirando.**

 **—** **¿Quieres saber por qué se casó con él, Percy?**

 **—** **¿Me estabas leyendo la mente o qué? —repuse, mirándolo fijamente.**

Puedes hacer eso también —pregunto el joven Percy—

Grover negó con la cabeza

 **—** **Sólo tus emociones. —Se encogió de hombros—. Supongo que se me ha olvidado decirte que los sátiros tenemos esa facultad. Estabas pensando en tu madre y tu padrastro, ¿verdad?**

 **Asentí, preguntándome qué más se habría olvidado Grover de contarme.**

Creo que nada más —dijo Grover—

 **—** **Tu madre se casó con Gabe por ti. Lo llamas «apestoso», pero te quedas corto. Ese tipo tiene un aura… ¡Puaj! Lo huelo desde aquí. Huelo restos de él en ti, y ni siquiera has estado cerca desde hace una semana.**

Pero ya no huelo verdad —pregunto Percy esperanzado—

Pues veras… —dijo Grover—

Apestas —dijo Leneo—

O dioses —Percy se paró y corrió hacia la cabaña 3—

Y tu apestas peor que el —le dijo Leneo al joven Percy a lo que siguió a Percy— y creo que gracias a ti todos en el campamento estará protegido de los monstruos por al menos 30 años —le dijo a Gabe que hizo una mueca—

Media hora después ambos Percy llegaron y se sentaron el joven Percy llego con el cabello ligeramente mojado y Percy completamente seco

 **—** **Gracias —respondí—. ¿Dónde está la ducha más cercana?**

 **—** **Tendrías que estar agradecido, Percy. Tu padrastro huele tan asquerosamente a humano que es capaz de enmascarar la presencia de cualquier semidiós. Lo supe en cuanto olfateé el interior de su Cámaro:**

 **Gabe lleva ocultando tu esencia durante años. Si no hubieses vivido con él todos los veranos, probablemente los monstruos te habrían encontrado hace mucho tiempo. Tu madre se quedó con él para protegerte.**

Espero estés agradecido —dijo Thalía—

Agradecido a mi madre si por el no —señalo a Gabe—

Maldito mocoso —murmuro Gabe siendo golpeado por Jim—

 **Era una señora muy lista.**

Muy inteligente —dijeron todos los que querían a Sally haciendo que Maria Hera y otras diosas sintieran celos

No sé cómo tuvo un hijo como tú —dijo Thalía—

Percy muy maduramente le enseño la lengua

 **Debía de quererte mucho para aguantar a ese tipo… por si te sirve de consuelo.**

 **No me servía de ningún consuelo, pero me abstuve de expresarlo. «Volveré a verla —pensé—. No se ha ido.»**

Nuestro defecto —dijo Teseo— la lealtad

Tu defecto no era la lealtad tu defecto era tu estupidez—dijo Orión a lo que Teseo se indignó—

 **Me pregunté si Grover seguiría leyendo mis emociones, mezcladas como estaban.**

Supongo que me hubiera dolido la cabeza —dijo Grover—

 **Me alegraba de que él y Annabeth estuvieran conmigo, pero me sentía culpable por no haber sido sincero con ellos. No les había contado el motivo por el que había aceptado aquella loca misión.**

Annabeth hizo una mueca

 **La verdad era que me daba igual recuperar el rayo de Zeus**

Zeus hizo una mueca

 **salvar el mundo o siquiera ayudar a mi padre a salir del lío.**

Poseidón bajo la cabeza arrepentido

 **Cuanto más pensaba en ello, más rencor le guardaba a Poseidón por no haberme visitado nunca, ni haber ayudado a mi madre, ni siquiera habernos enviado un miserable cheque para la pensión.**

Pero yo siempre les dejo algo a mis hijos —dijo Poseidón—

Cariño de donde crees que salía el dinero para tus escuelas —dijo Sally cariñosamente a lo que todos los mestizos hicieron una mueca de envidia—

De hecho todos los dioses dejan algo de dinero mortal para sus hijos —dijo Quirón— pero solo pueden hacer uso de el hasta que cumplen los 18 años

De la hoguera salieron papelitos que parecía una lluvia de confeti que llegaba al regazo de todos los mestizos

QUEEE? —fue el grito de todos los mestizos—

Wow son muchos ceros —dijo Leo sorprendido—

—Quirón vio el papel del mestizo que estaba a un lado— de hecho el número de abajo es la cantidad completa que debe haber en sus cuentas y el de arriba el que se les deposita mensualmente

Gabe alcanzo a ver el papel que estaba en las manos del joven Percy y abrió los ojos y boca sorprendido

Porque Percy recibe más que nosotros —pregunto Piper—

Porque soy su padre —dijo Poseidón— cuando acordamos que ayudaríamos económicamente a nuestros hijos nos pusimos de acuerdo en una cantidad establecida así que acordamos que Zeus Hades y yo daríamos una cantidad los olímpicos restantes una cantidad más pequeña y los dioses menores una más pequeña aun pero aun así los dioses menores dan una gran cantidad no es así —pregunto a los hijos de los dioses menores los cuales asintieron—

Y que pasa con los que estamos muertos —pregunto Icaros—

Cuando mueren el 20% de lo que está en sus cuentas se quedan en el campamento el 1% se cambia por dracmas para que puedan cruzar el rio estigio y el otro 79% se queda para sus familias y si los dioses no se han dado cuenta de sus muertes siguen recibiendo mensualmente —dijo Quirón—

Y en el caso de las cazadoras —pregunto Icaros—

Se hace el pago del rio estigio y el resto se queda para las cazadoras —dijo Artemisa—

Y solo hijos recibimos los legados ya no —dijo Laura—

No sus hijos tienen que ser responsabilidad suya —dijo Quirón— sigue leyendo

 **Sólo me reclamaba porque necesitaba que le hicieran un trabajito.**

 **Lo único que me importaba era mamá. Hades se la había llevado injustamente, y Hades iba a devolvérmela.**

Sí que es decidido —murmuro Hades—

Más bien yo diría que bastante necio —dijo Nico—

 **«Serás traicionado por quien se dice tu amigo —susurró el Oráculo en mi mente—. Al final, no conseguirás salvar lo más importante.»**

 **«Cierra la boca», le ordené.**

Tu nivel de locura supera las expectativas —dijo Nico—

Le estas dando más importancia a la profecía —murmuro Will—

 **La lluvia no cesaba.**

 **La espera nos impacientaba y decidimos jugar a darle toquecitos a una manzana de Grover.**

los sátiros se relamieron los labios

 **Annabeth era increíble.**

Awww —dijo la cabaña de Afrodita haciendo sonrojar a los jóvenes Annabeth y Percy

 **Hacía botar la manzana en su rodilla, codo, hombro, lo que fuera. Yo tampoco era muy malo.**

Peligro de ego —gritaron Nico y Thalía

 **El juego terminó cuando le lancé la manzana a Grover demasiado cerca de su boca.**

Espera que —pregunto el joven Leo entre risas—

 **En un megamordisco de cabra engulló nuestra pelota.**

Todo el campamento rio como loco y tardaron un par de minutos en poder seguir leyendo

 **Grover se ruborizó e intentó disculparse, pero Annabeth y yo estábamos muriéndonos de risa.**

 **Por fin llegó el autobús. Cuando nos pusimos en fila para embarcar, Grover empezó a mirar alrededor, olisqueando el aire como si oliera su plato favorito de la cafetería: enchiladas.**

 **—** **¿Qué pasa? —le pregunté.**

 **—** **No lo sé. A lo mejor no es nada.**

Hazle caso a tus instintos —le dijo Hestia de manera maternal y el joven sátiro asintió—

 **Pero se notaba que sí era algo. Empecé a mirar yo también por encima del hombro.**

 **Me sentí aliviado cuando por fin subimos y encontramos asientos juntos al final del autobús. Guardamos nuestras mochilas en el portaequipajes.**

No deberían dejar sus cosas —dijo Perseo Grover y los jóvenes Annabeth y Percy asintieron mientras Annabeth y Percy solo se quedaron viendo entre ellos—

 **Annabeth no paraba de sacudir con nerviosismo su gorra de los Yankees contra el muslo.**

 **Cuando subieron los últimos pasajeros, Annabeth me apretó la rodilla.**

Esto no me gusta —dijo Poseidón—

 **—** **Percy.**

 **Una anciana acababa de subir. Llevaba un vestido de terciopelo arrugado, guantes de encaje y un gorro naranja de punto; también llevaba un gran bolso estampado.**

Enserio que los monstruos necesitan vestirse mejor —dijo Afrodita—

 **Cuando levantó la cabeza, sus ojos negros emitieron un destello, y mi pulso estuvo a punto de pararse.**

 **Era la señora Dodds. Más vieja y arrugada, pero sin duda la misma cara perversa.**

Poseidón veía de mala manera a Hades

 **Me agaché en el asiento.**

 **Detrás de ella venían otras dos viejas: una con gorro verde y la otra con gorro morado. Por lo demás, tenían exactamente el mismo aspecto que la señora Dodds: las mismas manos nudosas, el mismo bolso estampado, el mismo vestido arrugado. Un trío de abuelas diabólicas.**

Me parece que alguien quiere ir a visitar mi estanque de tiburones —dijo Poseidón molesto—

 **Se sentaron en la primera fila, justo detrás del conductor. Las dos del asiento del pasillo miraron hacia atrás con un gesto disimulado pero de mensaje muy claro: de aquí no sale nadie.**

 **El autobús arrancó y nos encaminamos por las calles de Manhattan, relucientes a causa de la lluvia.**

 **—** **No ha pasado muerta mucho tiempo —dije intentando evitar el temblor en mi voz—. Creía que habías dicho que podían ser expulsadas durante una vida entera.**

 **—** **Dije que si tenías suerte —repuso Annabeth—. Evidentemente, no la tienes.**

Y es ahí cuando me empezó a dar cuenta de su mala suerte —dijo Annabeth—

 **—** **Las tres —sollozó Grover—. Di immortales!**

 **—** **No pasa nada —dijo Annabeth, esforzándose por mantener la calma—. Las Furias. Los tres peores monstruos del inframundo.**

Valla manera de mantener la calma —dijo Jason—

 **Ningún problema. Escaparemos por las ventanillas.**

 **—** **No se abren —musitó Grover.**

 **—** **¿Hay puerta de emergencia?**

Que camión no tiene puerta de emergencia —dijo Piper—

Ese —dijo Leo— y la gran mayoría de México

 **No la había. Y aunque la hubiera, no habría sido de ayuda. Para entonces, estábamos en la Novena Avenida, de camino al puente Lincoln.**

 **—** **No nos atacarán con testigos —dije—. ¿Verdad?**

 **—** **Los mortales no tienen buena vista —me recordó Annabeth—. Sus cerebros sólo pueden procesar lo que ven a través de la niebla.**

 **—** **Verán a tres viejas matándonos, ¿no?**

O verán que ustedes molestan a las pobres viejitas y después a ustedes muertos —dijo Aquiles—

 **Pensó en ello.**

 **—** **Es difícil saberlo. Pero no podemos contar con los mortales para que nos ayuden. ¿Y una salida de emergencia en el techo…?**

 **Llegamos al túnel Lincoln, y el autobús se quedó a oscuras salvo por las bombillitas del pasillo. Sin el repiqueteo de la lluvia contra el techo, el silencio era espeluznante.**

 **La señora Dodds se levantó. Como si lo hubiera ensayado, anunció en voz alta:**

 **—** **Tengo que ir al aseo.**

 **—** **Y yo —añadió la segunda furia.**

 **—** **Y yo —repitió la tercera.**

Valla imaginación que tienen —dijo Nico sarcástico— si se lo proponen yo creo si podrán hacer una película en Hollywood

 **Y las tres echaron a andar por el pasillo.**

 **—** **Percy, ponte mi gorra —me urgió Annabeth.**

Espera puedes repetir eso —dijo Malcolm Leo lo vio extraño y leyó el ultimo renglón— tu nunca la prestas le dijo a ambas Annabeth

Fue una situación especial —dijo Annabeth como si nada—

 **—** **¿Para qué?**

 **—** **Te buscan a ti. Vuélvete invisible y déjalas pasar. Luego intenta llegar a la parte de delante y escapar.**

En serio pensaste que el más terco del mundo los iba a abandonar —pregunto Nico—

En ese momento no sabía cuál era su defecto —dijo Annabeth—

 **—** **Pero vosotros…**

 **—** **Hay bastantes probabilidades de que no reparen en nosotros. Eres hijo de uno de los Tres Grandes, ¿recuerdas? Puede que tu olor sea abrumador.**

 **—** **No puedo dejaros.**

Las cazadoras lo veían sorprendidas las cazadoras y Calipso no le dio importancia aunque no pudo evitar pensar que posiblemente ese chico iba a dar a Ogigia

 **—** **No te preocupes por nosotros —insistió Grover—. ¡Ve!**

 **Me temblaban las manos. Me sentí como un cobarde, pero agarré la gorra de los Yankees y me la puse.**

Hubiera sido un gran plan —dijo Thalía— pero es Percy

 **Cuando miré hacia abajo, mi cuerpo ya no estaba.**

y tú porque crees que se llama gorra de invisibilidad —dijo Jason—

 **Empecé a avanzar poco a poco por el pasillo.**

 **Conseguí adelantar diez filas y me escondí en un asiento vacío justo cuando pasaban las Furias.**

No puedo matar a mi hermano todavía —murmuro Poseidón—

 **La señora Dodds se detuvo, olisqueó y se quedó mirándome fijamente. El corazón me latía desbocado.**

Poseidón seguía palideciendo mientras Sally estaba nerviosa

 **Al parecer no vio nada, pues las tres siguieron avanzando.**

 **Por los pelos, pensé, y continué hasta la parte delantera del autobús. Ya casi salíamos del túnel Lincoln.**

 **Estaba a punto de apretar el botón de parada de emergencia cuando oí unos aullidos espeluznantes en la última fila.**

Todos se estremecieron

 **Las ancianas ya no eran ancianas. Sus rostros seguían siendo los mismos —supongo que no podían volverse más feas—**

Se escucharon algunas risas

 **pero a partir del cuello habían encogido hasta transformarse en cuerpos de arpía marrones y coriáceos, con alas de murciélago y manos y pies como garras de gárgola. Los bolsos se habían convertido en fieros látigos.**

Se escuchó la caracola de la comida pero con el ambiente tan tenso que había más de uno grito y algunos saltaron a los brazos del de alado

Cuanto falta para que termine el capítulo —pregunto Quirón—

—Leo reviso el libro— dos páginas —contesto—

Bien en cuanto termines comeremos —dijo Hestia y los estómagos de los mestizos apoyaron la noción—

 **Las Furias rodeaban a Grover y Annabeth, esgrimiendo sus látigos.**

 **—** **¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde? —silbaban entre dientes.**

Es extraño —murmuro Icaros—

 **Los demás pasajeros gritaban y se escondían bajo sus asientos. Bueno, por lo menos veían algo.**

Lo bueno es que vieron algo —dijo Piper—

 **—** **¡No está aquí! —gritó Annabeth—. ¡Se ha ido!**

 **Las Furias levantaron los látigos.**

 **Annabeth sacó el cuchillo de bronce. Grover agarró una lata de su mochila y se dispuso a lanzarla.**

Eso Grover —gritaron los Stoll enérgicos— úsalas como pokebolas y atrapa a las furias

 **Entonces hice algo tan impulsivo y peligroso que deberían haberme nombrado para Niño THDA del Año.**

Ese es mi título —gritaron ambos Leo como niños chiquitos—

 **El conductor del autobús estaba distraído, intentando ver qué pasaba por el retrovisor. Aún invisible, le arrebaté el volante y lo giré abruptamente hacia la izquierda.**

ok creo que podemos compartir el premio —dijo Leo—

 **Todo el mundo aulló al ser lanzado hacia la derecha, y yo oí lo que esperaba fuera el sonido de tres Furias aplastándose contra las ventanas.**

 **—** **¡Eh, eh! ¿Qué dem…? —gritó el conductor—. ¡Uaaaah!**

 **Forcejeamos por el volante y el autobús rozó la pared del túnel, chirriando, rechinando y lanzando chispas alrededor. Salimos del túnel Lincoln a toda velocidad y volvimos a la tormenta, hombres y monstruos dando tumbos dentro del autobús, mientras los coches eran apartados o derribados como si fueran bolos.**

Los hijos de Ares rieron como desquiciados

 **De algún modo, el conductor encontró una salida. Dejamos la autopista a todo trapo, cruzamos media docena de semáforos y acabamos, aún a velocidad de vértigo, en una de esas carreteras rurales de Nueva Jersey en las que es imposible creer que haya tanta nada justo al otro lado de Nueva York. Había un bosque a la izquierda y el río Hudson a la derecha, hacia donde el conductor parecía dirigirse.**

 **Otra gran idea: tiré del freno de mano.**

Ok Percy no agarraras mi carro en un buen rato —dijo Paul muy serio y Percy puso cara de indignación e Icaros sintió celos al ver que ambos eran muy unidos—

—Leo saco una pequeña estatuilla de bronce con un Leo tallado y en la parte de abajo decía "El Niño THDA del Año" de su cinturón— Ok con todo el dolor de mi corazón tu ganas el premio

Percy agarro la estatuilla y solo rio

 **El autobús aulló**

Hefesto junto a sus hijos gimieron lastimosamente por el pobre y cruel destino del autobús

 **derrapó ciento ochenta grados sobre el asfalto mojado y se estrelló contra los árboles.**

 **Se encendieron las luces de emergencia. La puerta se abrió de par en par. El conductor fue el primero en salir**

Cobarde —gritaron algunos—

 **y los pasajeros lo siguieron gritando como enloquecidos. Yo me metí en el asiento del conductor y los dejé pasar.**

Esperamos que hayan disfrutado viajar con Percybus con el transporte más accidentado tanto para mortales como para creaturas mitológicas —hablo Chris con un megáfono y después de oyó la vaca hace muu y el campamento estallo en risas minutos después pudieron seguir leyendo—

 **Las Furias recuperaron el equilibrio. Revolvieron sus látigos contra Annabeth, mientras ésta amenazaba con su cuchillo y les ordenaba que retrocedieran en griego clásico. Grover les lanzaba trozos de lata.**

Muy útil —dijo irónicamente Octavian—

Más útil que destripar peluches —dijo Jason—

Yo lo hago como ofrenda para los dioses así que si es muy útil ya que recuerda que sin augur nadie puede salir en misiones —dijo Octavian indignado—

Tú lo haces con peluches —pregunto Jim—

Si señor es de la manera que me enseñaron —dijo Octavian respetuosamente—

Es más preciso con partes del cuerpo del que se quiere hacer el augur y partes de animales verdaderos —dijo Jim haciendo que varios incluso romanos lo vieran con miedo—

 **Observé la puerta abierta. Era libre de marcharme, pero no podía dejar a mis amigos. Me quité la gorra de invisibilidad.**

Porque siempre tienen que ser leales —gruño Poseidón—

 **—** **¡Eh!**

 **Las Furias se volvieron, me mostraron sus colmillos amarillos y de repente la salida me pareció una idea fenomenal.**

Pero no podías dejarlos bueno talvez a la hija de Athena si —dijo Teseo ante la fea mirada de la diosa—

 **La señora Dodds se abalanzó hacia mí por el pasillo, como hacía en clase justo antes de entregarme un muy deficiente en el examen de matemáticas.**

Como una furia sabe matemáticas —pregunto Piper—

No tengo idea —dijo Jason—

 **Cada vez que su látigo restallaba, llamas rojas recorrían la tralla. Sus dos horrendas hermanas se precipitaron saltando por encima de los asientos como enormes y asquerosos lagartos.**

 **—** **Perseus Jackson —dijo la señora Dodds con tono de ultratumba—, has ofendido a los dioses. Vas a morir.**

No estoy seguro de eso —dijo Nico— lleva años ofendiendo a los dioses y sigue vivo

todos los dioses vieron a Nico con la ceja arqueada

 **—** **Me gustaba más como profesora de matemáticas —le dije.**

Creo que a cualquiera —dijo Frank—

 **Gruñó.**

 **Annabeth y Grover se movían tras las Furias con cautela, buscando una salida.**

 **Saqué el bolígrafo de mi bolsillo y lo destapé. Anaklusmos se alargó hasta convertirse en una brillante espada de doble filo.**

Heracles gruño molesto por su antigua espada

 **Las Furias vacilaron.**

 **La señora Dodds ya tenía el dudoso placer de conocer la hoja de Anaklusmos. Evidentemente, no le gustó nada volver a verla.**

Si ves el arma que una vez te lastimo te da más coraje verla —dijo Hazel—

 **—** **Sométete ahora —silbó entre dientes— y no sufrirás tormento eterno.**

 **—** **Buen intento —contesté.**

Está muy bien que permanezcas tranquilo —dijo Jasón—

 **—** **¡Percy, cuidado! —me advirtió Annabeth.**

 **La señora Dodds enroscó su látigo en mi espada mientras las otras dos Furias se me echaban encima.**

Poseidón estaba nervioso por su hijo además de unas enormes ganas de golpear a su hermano mayor

 **Sentí la mano como atrapada en plomo fundido, pero conseguí no soltar a Anaklusmos. Golpeé a la Furia de la izquierda con la empuñadura y la envié de espaldas contra un asiento. Me volví y le asesté un tajo a la de la derecha.**

 **En cuanto la hoja tocó su cuello, gritó y explotó en una nube de polvo.**

Bien —felicito Aquiles—

 **Annabeth aplicó a la señora Dodds una llave de lucha libre y tiró de ella hacia atrás, mientras Grover le arrebataba el látigo.**

Un grave error —dijo Nico—

 **—** **¡Ay! —gritó él—. ¡Ay! ¡Quema! ¡Quema!**

Te lo dije —dijo Nico orgulloso—

 **La Furia a la que le había dado con la empuñadura en el hocico volvió a atacarme, con las garras preparadas, pero le asesté un mandoble y se abrió como una piñata.**

 **La señora Dodds intentaba quitarse a Annabeth de encima. Daba patadas, arañaba, silbaba y mordía**

Ambas Annabeth hicieron una pequeña queja

 **pero Annabeth aguantó mientras Grover le ataba las piernas con su propio látigo.**

Muy bien —felicitaron los campistas—

 **Al final ambos consiguieron tumbarla en el pasillo. Intentó levantarse, pero no tenía espacio para batir sus alas de murciélago, así que volvió a caerse.**

 **—** **¡Zeus te destruirá! —prometió—. ¡Tu alma será de Hades!**

Poseidón les mando una fea mirada a sus hermanos

 **—** **Braceas meas vescimini! —le grité.**

Todos los romanos Jim incluido empezaron a reír

 **No estoy muy seguro de dónde salió el latín.**

Eres legado de Apolo y de Venus de ahí salió el latín —explico Jim mientras golpeaba el estómago de Gabe—

 **Creo que significaba «Y un cuerno».**

Te falla un poco el latín pero con un par de clases y unos días en la legión mejoraras —dijo Jim divertido— "Braceas meas vescimini" significa "comete mis pantalones"

Los griegos rieron y minutos después pudieron seguir leyendo

 **Un trueno sacudió el autobús.**

—Poseidón amenazo a Zeus con su tridente— te dije claramente que no quería ver tus rayos cerca de mis hijos —la punta del tridente brillo y Zeus fue arrastrado por una gran ola y un tiburón lo mordió dejándole una marca de dientes en el brazo saliéndole gotas de icor de ella

 **Se me erizó el vello de la nuca.**

 **—** **¡Salid! —ordenó Annabeth—. ¡Ahora!**

 **No necesité que me lo repitiese.**

Supongo que nadie —dijo Jason—

 **Salimos corriendo fuera y encontramos a los demás pasajeros vagando sin rumbo, aturdidos, discutiendo con el conductor o dando vueltas en círculos y gritando impotentes.**

 **—** **¡Vamos a morir!**

Parecen locos —dijo Nico—

 **—** **Un turista con una camisa hawaiana me hizo una foto antes de que pudiera tapar la espada.**

Mala suerte —dijo Teseo—

 **—** **¡Nuestras bolsas! —dijo Grover—. Hemos dejado núes…**

Les dije que no debían dejar sus cosas —dijo Perseo—

 **¡BUUUUUUM!**

Porque gritas —regaño Piper—

Está en mayúsculas mira —enseño el libro en señal de prueba—

Piper bufo por la forma tan infantil que se comportaba Leo

 **Las ventanas del autobús explotaron y los pasajeros corrieron despavoridos. El rayo dejó un gran agujero en el techo**

Poseidón le mando una fea mirada a Zeus

 **pero un aullido enfurecido desde el interior me indicó que la señora Dodds aún no estaba muerta.**

 **—** **¡Corred! —exclamó Annabeth—. ¡Está pidiendo refuerzos! ¡Tenemos que largarnos de aquí!**

Si váyanse de ahí —dijo Orión—

 **Nos internamos en el bosque bajo un diluvio, con el autobús en llamas a nuestra espalda y nada más que oscuridad ante nosotros.**

Aquí acaba —dijo Leo cerrando el libro—

Hefestos escribía en su celular y cuando acabo la pantalla decía:

1\. Vencer a una furia sin entrenamiento.  
2\. Ver a las Moiras y seguir vivo  
3\. Vencer al minotauro sin entrenamiento y sin armas  
4\. Vencer a dos furias con poco entrenamiento

Bien a comer y cuando acabemos seguimos —dijo Hestia y todos se pararon y se dirigieron al gran comedor—

* * *

Espero les haya gustado les gustaría algún capitulo extra cabe mencionar que soy mala para los capítulos de acción así que si alguien quiere uno así básicamente necesitare que alguien me ayude y no conozco a nadie si alguien quiere uno así no duden en que aceptare ayuda


	11. Icaros y Annabeth

Es un capitulo un poco corto pero aquí solo viene la conversación entre Icaros y Annabeth cabe mencionar que no soy buena dando consejos así que espero les guste y ya casi tengo terminado el capítulo 11

* * *

 **Icaros y Annabeth**

Antes de llegar al pabellón del comedor Icaros agarro el hombro de la joven Annabeth

es hora de hablar —dijo Icaros—

La joven Annabeth trago saliva y siguió a Icaros hasta la cabaña 6

Me haces mucha falta —dijo Annabeth abrazando a Icaros al entrar a la cabaña 6—

Si me imagino —dijo abrazándola— vamos —dijo llevándola a una mesa de la biblioteca— ahora dime que paso contigo

A que te refieres —pregunto desviando la mirada—

Lo digo por la forma en que le hablas al chico nuevo él no sabía nada del incidente con Thalía además que él no tiene la culpa que tu hayas decidido escaparate de tu casa y la forma en que te expresas de el cómo si tuviera la culpa de algo cuando se ve a simple vista que él no sabe nada —dijo hiendo al grano—

Annabeth bajo la cabeza

Además también que tienes que andar escuchando en conversaciones ajenas —regaño—eso es de mala educación

Es que era raro que el tiempo haya cambiado —se justificó Annabeth—

Y crees que eso justifica el que hayas estado de chismosa —dijo arqueado la ceja—

No —dijo viendo sus manos—

Yo hubiera querido que esperarás para ir a una misión —dijo Icaros—

Pero tú con 10 años te fuiste en una misión —se intentó justificar Annabeth—

Una misión que me costó la vida —dijo Icaros serio— ¿quieres ese mismo destino? Yo tome la decisión de irme en esa misión dándole la contra a mi padre peleándome con él por querer demostrarle a mamá que yo podía hacer grandes cosas no quiero que tu tengas ese cruel destino

Quiero demostrar que ya no soy una niña —dijo Annabeth—

Todavía eres una niña —dijo viéndola fijamente— una niña que sigue haciendo berrinches queriendo la infelicidad de su padre

Porque dices eso —dijo alzando la voz—

Tu siempre culpaste a tu padre por querer hacer una vida normal y no esperar a nuestra madre realmente crees que ella va a regresar con tu padre —dijo Icaros— piénsalo ella estuvo con nuestros padres casi por las mismas fechas se supone que Malcolm tú y yo tenemos la misma edad ella nunca va a regresar

Lo dices porque a diferencia de mi tu padre no se casó —dijo Annabeth en forma de reclamó— y a ti no te trataron como a mi

Y según tu como te trataron —pregunto Icaros—

Para mi padre tenerme fue malo tenerme nunca me quiso y luego se casó con mi madrastra que tampoco me quiso —dijo Annabeth dolida—

Tu padre se casó para poder hacer una vida y ser feliz pero tú nunca le diste esa oportunidad al hacerte la sufrida —le encaró Icaros— si bien a muchos no les gustan los niños o no están en sus planes por el momento y eso no es malo además que a tu padre le importas y mucho

Eso no es cierto —dijo Annabeth con lágrimas asomándose en sus ojos—

Si realmente no le hubieras importado nunca se hubiera hecho cargo de ti y hubieras terminado en un orfanato o en la calle pero él te cuidó y esa es una gran muestra de cariño —le dijo Icaros— y no sólo eso te mando su anillo para que lo recordarás además de su intentó de contactarse contigo pero como siempre tu pusiste una barrera al hacerte la sufrida que nadie te quería y por eso las cosas no funcionaron como tu querías

Lo dices porque tu padre nunca quiso buscarte una madrastra —se justificó Annabeth—

Claro que lo hizo —dijo Icaros— pero no encontraba a la indicada y ahora resulta que mi hermanastro también vendría siendo primo tío y como veo las cosas también vendría siendo mi cuñado además que yo esperaba que mi padre pudiera alejarse del mundo mitológico pero no, ahora corre peligro al estar con un hijo de los 3 grandes además que estoy seguro que tu padre y tu madrastra te demostraran lo mucho que te quieren

Pabellón del Comedor

Después de saber que Paul tenía un hijo de Athena Quirón lo mando a comer a la mesa 6 así como a Laura en la mesa 11, Sally junto a ambos Percy en la mes Jim en la mesa de la segunda corte

puedo hablar contigo —pregunto Frederick sentándose a un lado de Paul—

Claro en que te puedo ayudar -pregunto Paul-

por lo que eh visto tú te llevas bien con tu hijo -dijo Frederick- cosa que yo no logre con Annabeth

Yo tampoco lo quería a Icaros cuando llegó -confesó Paul- fue demasiado sorpresivo solo tenía 21 cuando apareció en la puerta de mi casa tenía poco de haber terminado la universidad y tenía que hacerme cargo de un hijo que te cae de sorpresa de un día para otro a diferencia de un embarazo por lo menos te da oportunidad para que te caiga el veinte que vas a ser padre pero desde que Icaros llego conmigo se volvió independiente muy rápido y supongo que eso me hizo las cosas más fáciles

Pero tú no te casaste y ese es uno de los primeros problemas que tiene Annabeth -dijo Frederick-

Cuando Icaros tenía 5 años empecé a salir con mujeres esperando encontrar una buena madre para Icaros pero la mayoría no quería hacerse cargo de un hijo que no era suyo o en cuanto se enteraban que tenía un hijo terminaban la cita en el momento -explico Paul- y después de la muerte de Icaros caí en depresión y no pensé en casarme hasta que conocí a Sally que por azares del destino tenía un hijo semidiós y supongo que gracias a eso me fue más fácil decirle que había tenido un hijo pero de un día a otro desapareció y murió además por lo que veo Annabeth lo único que necesita es saber lo mucho que la quieren

* * *

Espero les haya gustado y si sienten que algo le falto no duden en decirlo y que conversaciones les gustaría leer


	12. Visitamos el emporio de gnomos de jardín

Y como cada mes aquí el capítulo espero les guste y siento mucho el no haber contestado sus comentarios en el capítulo pasado aquí algunos

 **Anubis172001:** SOLANGELO es una de mis parejas favoritas y lo mejor de todo es que es cannon **  
Kira Potter Jackson:** espero no cometer más faltas si las encuentras no dudes en decirme **  
x29:** después que me dijiste de la historia del dragón de bronce me puse a revisar el capítulo introductorio y me di cuenta que si falto ese y ya planee un poco el cómo introducirlo a las lecturas también anduve pensando sobre esos dos personajes y la verdad si tenía pensado en traer a Sammy pero como sabes busco el momento adecuado para traerlo y tenía pensado traerlo en versión joven poco antes que Hazel se fuera y en cuanto el abuelo de Piper lo voy a checar  
 **dracy:** estoy viendo si pondré o no pelea entre Heracles y Percy  
 **Guest:** con primo tío me refiero a que Percy vendría siendo Primo por ser nieto de Afrodita y tío al ser hijo de Poseidón y no me di a entender en la forma que lo puse/ no estoy segura de que Bianca supiera de la homosexualidad de Nico no sé si a los 10 años ya lo demuestren/ ya estoy fijándome en el error de "asistió"/ no es culpa de Percy pero eh visto que siempre se culpa aunque no sea culpa suya  
 **Carlos González:** yo también ansió escribir ese capitulo

Después de comer y que Jim le diera las sobras de su comida a Gabe y eso porque Sally junto ambos Percy le pidieron que le diera algo de comer porque si por Jim fuera Gabe se moriría de hambre

Se dirigieron a la hoguera para seguir leyendo y la joven Annabeth llego con los ojos rojos en compañía de Icaros

Yo leo —dijo Perseo— **Capítulo 11 Visitamos el emporio de gnomos de jardín** porque no me gusta este titulo

 **En cierto sentido, es bueno saber que hay dioses griegos ahí fuera**

Gracias —dijeron Apolo y Hermes—

 **Porque tienes alguien a quien echarle la culpa cuando las cosas van mal.**

Hey —se quejaron ambos dioses—

 **Por ejemplo, si eres un mortal y estás huyendo de un autobús atacado por arpías monstruosas y fulminado por un rayo —y si encima está lloviendo—, es normal que lo atribuyas a tu mala suerte; pero si eres un mestizo, sabes que alguna criatura divina está intentando fastidiarte el día.**

Los mestizos asintieron mientras los dioses hicieron una mueca

 **Así que allí estábamos, Annabeth, Grover y yo, caminando entre los bosques que hay en la orilla de Nueva Jersey. El resplandor de Nueva York teñía de amarillo el cielo a nuestras espaldas, y el hedor del Hudson nos anegaba la pituitaria.**

Poseidón sus hijos y Anfitrite hicieron una mueca

 **Grover temblaba y balaba, con miedo en sus enormes ojos de cabra.**

Varios lo vieron con lastima

 **—** **Tres Benévolas —dijo con inquietud—. Y las tres de golpe.**

—Eso es tener mala suerte —dijo Nico— lo bueno es que no estaban tan agresivas

Como sabes qué tan agresivas pueden ser —dijo Bianca preocupada—

Nico solo se encogió de hombros

 **Yo mismo estaba bastante impresionado. La explosión del autobús aún resonaba en mis oídos. Pero Annabeth seguía tirando de nosotros.**

Athena y sus hermanos la veían orgullosos

 **—** **¡Vamos! Cuanto más lejos lleguemos, mejor.**

 **—** **Nuestro dinero estaba allí dentro —le recordé—.**

NO —gritaron los hijos de Hermes y ambos Leo de manera muy exagerada

 **Y la comida**

Leo siguió gritando y llorando de manera muy exagerada mientras se abrazaba de Piper que solo rolaba los ojos

 **Y la ropa.**

Código 10 —grito Percy antes de que se escuchara el grito exagerado de casi toda la cabaña de Afrodita—

 **Todo.**

 **—** **Bueno, a lo mejor si no hubieras decidido participar en la pelea…**

La joven Annabeth asentía

 **—** **¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Dejar que os mataran?**

 **—** **No tienes que protegerme, Percy. Me las habría apañado.**

De eso no estoy muy seguro —dijo Icaros dándole en todo el orgullo a ambas Annabeth—

 **—** **En rebanadas como el pan de sándwich —intervino Grover—, pero se las habría apañado.**

 **—** **Cierra el hocico, niño cabra —le espetó Annabeth.**

Huy que genio ya cásate —dijo Teseo— no mejor no a lo mejor te alteras mas

Ambas Annabeth vieron a Teseo indignadas

 **Grover baló lastimeramente.**

 **—** **Latitas… —se lamentó—. He perdido mi bolsa llena de estupendas latitas para mascar.**

Los sátiros se lamentaron

Lo más valioso de todo lo que traían —dijo Travis haciendo reír a varios—

 **Atravesamos chapoteando terreno fangoso, a través de horribles árboles enroscados que olían a colada mohosa.**

Todos hicieron una mueca

 **Al cabo de unos minutos, Annabeth se puso a mi lado.**

 **—** **Mira, yo… —Le falló la voz—. Aprecio que nos ayudases, ¿vale? Has sido muy valiente.**

Pues claro es mi hermano —dijo Teseo—

 **—** **Somos un equipo, ¿no?**

 **Se quedó en silencio durante unos cuantos pasos.**

 **—** **Es sólo que si tú murieras… aparte de que a ti no te gustaría nada, supondría el fin de la misión.**

Si realmente le pesa una misión para qué rayos pide ir en una —dijo Teseo molesto— y claramente se ve que no le importa si algo le pasa a Percy

 **Y puede que ésta sea mi única oportunidad de ver el mundo real. ¿Me entiendes ahora?**

Todos tenemos un hogar al cual regresar si tú no lo quisiste no es problema de Percy —dijo Teseo—

 **La tormenta había cesado por fin. El fulgor de la ciudad se desvanecía a nuestra espalda y estábamos sumidos en una oscuridad casi total. No veía a Annabeth, salvo algún destello de su pelo rubio.**

Percy empezó a acariciar su pelo

 **—** **¿No has salido del Campamento Mestizo desde que tenías siete años? —le pregunté.**

 **—** **No. Sólo algunas excursiones cortas. Mi padre…**

 **—** **El profesor de historia.**

 **—** **Sí. Bueno, no funcionó vivir con él en casa. Me refiero a que mi casa es el Campamento Mestizo. En el campamento entrenas y entrenas, y eso está muy bien, pero los monstruos están en el mundo real.**

 **Ahí es donde aprendes si sirves para algo o no.**

—Icaros abrió la boca— mejor te lo digo después —dijo serio—

 **Me pareció detectar cierta duda en su voz.**

Ambas Thalía arquearon una ceja Annabeth siempre era decidida

 **—** **Eres muy valiente —le dije.**

 **—** **¿Eso crees?**

 **—** **Cualquiera capaz de hacerle frente a una Furia lo es.**

Varios asintieron dándole la razón a Percy

 **—** **Aunque no veía nada, tuve la sensación de que sonreía.**

Annabeth beso la mejilla de Percy

 **—** **Mira —dijo—, quizá tendría que decírtelo… Antes, en el autobús, ocurrió algo curioso…**

 **Fuera lo que fuese lo que iba a decir, se vio interrumpido por un sonido agudo, como el de una lechuza al ser torturada.**

Athena y sus hijos hicieron una mueca

 **—** **¡Eh, mi flauta sigue funcionando! —Exclamó Grover—.**

El campamento estallo en risas para vergüenza de Grover tardaron algunos minutos en seguir leyendo

 **¡Si me acordara de alguna canción buscasendas, podríamos salir del bosque!**

 **—** **Tocó unas notas, pero la melodía no se apartó demasiado de Hillary Duff.**

El pobre sátiro no sabía dónde meter la cabeza

 **En ese momento me estampé contra un árbol y me salió un buen chichón.**

Ambos Percy se llevaron la mano la cabeza en señal de dolor

 **Añádelo a la lista de superpoderes que no tengo: visión de infrarrojos.**

Yo no tengo visión de infrarrojos pero si puedo ver en la oscuridad —dijo Nico—

 **Tras tropezar**

Idiota —murmuro Gabe recibiendo un puñetazo por parte de Jim haciendo que le sangrara la boca—

 **Maldecir**

Percy —regaño Sally—

 **Y sentirme un desgraciado en general durante aproximadamente un kilómetro más,**

Poseidón hizo una mueca

 **Empecé a ver luz delante: los colores de un cartel de neón. Olí comida. Comida frita, grasienta y exquisita.**

A los mestizos se les hizo agua la boca para desagrado de Deméter

 **Reparé en que no había comido nada poco saludable desde mi llegada a la colina Mestiza, donde vivíamos a base de uvas, pan, queso y barbacoas de carne extrafina preparadas por ninfas. La verdad, estaba necesitando una hamburguesa doble con queso.**

Supongo que en algún momento se les podrían hacer unas hamburguesas al carbón —dijo Quirón haciendo que todos los mestizos lo vieran con anhelo—

 **Seguimos andando hasta que vi una carretera de dos carriles entre los árboles. Al otro lado había una gasolinera cerrada, una vieja valla publicitaria que anunciaba una peli de los noventa, y un local abierto, que era la fuente de la luz de neón y el buen aroma.**

Extrañamente Perseo se estremeció

Qué te pasa —pregunto Aquiles—

Ese lugar no me gusta —dijo antes de seguir leyendo—

 **No era el restaurante de comida rápida que había esperado, sino una de esas raras tiendas de carretera donde venden flamencos decorativos para el jardín, indios de madera, ositos de cemento y cosas así. El edificio principal, largo y bajo, estaba rodeado de hileras e hileras de pequeñas estatuas.**

Perseo se volvió a estremecer

 **El letrero de neón encima de la puerta me resultó ilegible, porque si hay algo peor para mi dislexia que el inglés corriente, es el inglés corriente en cursiva roja de neón.**

Eso es lo peor —dijeron algunos—

 **Leí algo como: «moperio de mongos de rajdín elatida MEE».**

Que fea es la dislexia —dijo Jasón—

 **—** **¿Qué demonios pone ahí? —pregunté.**

 **—** **No lo sé —contestó Annabeth.**

 **Le gustaba tanto leer que había olvidado que también era disléxica.**

Los hijos de Athena se sonrojaron seguido olvidaban eso

 **Grover nos lo tradujo:**

 **—** **Emporio de gnomos de jardín de la tía Eme.**

Perseo se quedó callado unos segundos

 **A cada lado de la entrada, como se anunciaba, había dos gnomos de jardín, unos feos y pequeñajos barbudos de cemento que sonreían y saludaban, como si estuvieran posando para una foto.**

Extraño —dijo Icaros—

 **Crucé la** **carretera siguiendo el rastro aromático de las hamburguesas.**

Sally solo suspiro y se acarició el vientre

 **—** **Ve con cuidado —me advirtió Grover.**

 **—** **Dentro las luces están encendidas —dijo Annabeth—. A lo mejor está abierto.**

 **—** **Un bar —comenté con nostalgia.**

 **—** **Sí, un bar —coincidió ella.**

 **—** **¿Os habéis vuelto locos? —Dijo Grover—. Este sitio es rarísimo.**

 **No le hicimos caso.**

Par de idiotas —dijo Nico— por eso son el uno para el otro

Nico —regañaron Bianca y María—

Que es la verdad —se defendió Nico—

 **El aparcamiento de delante era un bosque de estatuas: animales de cemento, niños de cemento, hasta un sátiro de cemento tocando la flauta.**

 **—** **¡Beee-eee! —Baló Grover—. ¡Se parece a mi tío Ferdinand!**

—Perseo dejo de leer— ¿no puedes tener tan mala suerte o sí? —murmuro—

Te sientes bien —pregunto Teseo a lo que Perseo solo asintió—

Puedes seguir leyendo —pregunto Orión—

Si —siguió leyendo—

 **Nos detuvimos ante la puerta.**

 **—** **No llaméis —dijo Grover—. Huelo monstruos.**

 **—** **Tienes la nariz entumecida por las Furias —le dijo Annabeth—. Yo sólo huelo hamburguesas. ¿No tienes hambre?**

 **—** **¡Carne! —Exclamó con desdén—. ¡Yo soy vegetariano!**

 **—** **Comes enchiladas de queso y latas de aluminio —le recordé.**

Que gran comida —dijo Travis a lo que algunos rieron—

 **—** **Eso son verduras. Venga, vámonos.**

Las latas no son verduras —murmuro Jason—

 **Estas estatuas me están mirando.**

Váyanse de ahí —dijo muy bajo Perseo—

 **Entonces la puerta se abrió con un chirrido y ante nosotros apareció una mujer árabe; por lo menos eso supuse, porque llevaba una túnica larga y negra que le tapaba todo menos las manos.**

 **Los ojos le brillaban tras un velo de gasa negra, pero eso era cuanto podía discernirse.**

Y no intentes distinguir nada —dijo Perseo—

 **Sus manos color café parecían ancianas, pero eran elegantes y estaban cuidadas, así que supuse que era una anciana que en el pasado había sido una bella dama.**

Athena Perseo y Poseidón palidecieron

 **Su acento sonaba ligeramente a Oriente Medio.**

 **—** **Niños, es muy tarde para estar solos fuera —dijo—. ¿Dónde están vuestros padres?**

 **—** **Están… esto… —empezó Annabeth.**

 **—** **Somos huérfanos —dije.**

Buena mentira —felicito Hermes bajando un poco la tensión—

 **—** **¿Huérfanos? —Repitió la mujer—. ¡Pero eso no puede ser!**

 **—** **Nos separamos de la caravana —contesté—. Nuestra caravana del circo.**

Y ahí lo arruinaste —dijo Hermes negando con la cabeza—

 **El director de pista nos dijo que nos encontraríamos en la gasolinera si nos perdíamos, pero puede que se haya olvidado, o a lo mejor se refería a otra gasolinera.**

Es neta —dijo Nico— pensé que con tu imaginación inventarías algo mejor

—Percy se encogió de hombros— tenía hambre

 **En cualquier caso, nos hemos perdido. ¿Eso que huelo es comida?**

Percy —regaño Sally mientras Paul reía por el cinismo de Percy—

 **—** **Oh, queridos niños —respondió la mujer—. Tenéis que entrar, pobrecillos. Soy la tía Eme. Pasad directamente al fondo del almacén, por favor. Hay una zona de comida.**

No entren —grito Perseo haciendo que todos brincaran en sus lugares—

 **Le dimos las gracias y entramos.**

Solo se oyó un gruñido de frustración de Perseo

 **—** **¿La caravana del circo? —me susurró Annabeth.**

 **—** **¿No hay que tener siempre una estrategia pensada?**

Pero algo inteligente no tus ideas suicidas —dijo Jason—

 **—** **En tu cabeza no hay más que algas.**

Y apenas te das cuenta —dijo Will—

Tú también Will —dijo Percy "indignado"—

Will solo sonrió

 **El almacén estaba lleno de más estatuas: personas en todas las posturas posibles, luciendo todo tipo de indumentaria y distintas expresiones. Pensé que se necesitaría un buen trozo de jardín para poner aquellas estatuas, pues eran todas de tamaño natural. Pero, sobre todo, pensé en comida.**

Perseo estaba aferrado al libro agarrándolo con tanta fuerza que ya se hubiera roto

 **Vale, llámame imbécil por entrar en la tienda de una señora rara**

Imbécil —dijeron Chris Perseo Nico y Thalía

 **Sólo porque tenía hambre, pero es que a veces hago cosas impulsivas.**

¿Abecés? —Preguntaron los que conocían a Percy—

Ok si ya entendí soy muy impulsivo —dijo Percy—

Yo diría que eres el rey de los impulsivos —dijo Nico—

 **Además, tú no has olido las hamburguesas de la tía Eme. El aroma era como el gas de la risa en la silla del dentista: provocaba que todo lo demás desapareciera.**

 **Apenas reparé en los sollozos nerviosos de Grover, o en el modo en que los ojos de las estatuas parecían seguirme, o en el hecho de que la tía Eme hubiese cerrado la puerta con llave detrás de nosotros.**

Yo no me di cuenta de eso —murmuro Annabeth sorprendida—

Y sigo impresionada por tus buenos sentidos e instintos —dijo Laura— son tan buenos como los de Jim

Te equivocas —dijo Jim— son mucho mejores que los míos y yo tarde años en desarrollarlos y el con solo 12 años ya los tiene no me quiero imaginar cuando tenga entrenamiento en ellos —se volteo hacia Percy— si entrenaste en ellos verdad —Percy negó con la cabeza— bien después que te enseñe a leer los augures los ayudare con esos instintos a los 2

 **Lo único que me importaba era la zona de comida. Y, efectivamente, estaba al fondo del almacén,**

Qué casualidad —dijo Teseo—

 **Un mostrador de comida rápida con un grill, una máquina de bebidas, un horno para bollos y un dispensador de nachos con queso. Y unas cuantas mesas de picnic.**

 **—** **Por favor, sentaos —dijo la tía Eme.**

 **—** **Alucinante —comenté.**

Percy cariño en lo que llevamos del libro mínimo estarás castigado por 2 meses —dijo Sally—

Percy solo hizo una mueca y ni siquiera terminaba el primer libro y ya iban 2 meses cuando terminaran de leer todos serian como mínimo 10 años si le iba bien

 **—** **Hum… —musitó Grover—. No tenemos dinero, señora.**

 **Antes de que yo pudiera darle un codazo en las costillas, tía Eme contestó:**

 **—** **No, niños. No hace falta dinero. Es un caso especial, ¿verdad? Es mi regalo para unos huérfanos tan agradables.**

Y ahí no desconfiaron —dijo Hazel—

Grover si lo hizo —dijo Annabeth— pero no le hicimos caso

 **—** **Gracias, señora —contestó Annabeth.**

 **Me pareció que la tía Eme se ponía tensa, como si Annabeth hubiera hecho algo mal, pero enseguida pareció relajada de nuevo y supuse que habría sido mi imaginación.**

Si es quien yo creo que es más que obvio que se pusiera tensa —dijo Icaros—

 **—** **De nada, Annabeth —respondió—.**

Espera —interrumpió Malcolm— como sabe sus nombres

Mi teoría es que el mismo que robo el rayo convoco al perro del infierno y dio el aviso a alguien que ellos irían en una misión y ese alguien mando a los monstruos —dijo Icaros— lo que demostraría que hay un traidor en el campamento

El joven Luke trago saliva mientras algunos veían a Luke

Y sabes quién es el traidor —dijo Charlie—

Soy inteligente no adivino —dijo Icaros— además te recuerdo que tengo 2 años muerto por lo tanto ni siquiera sabría que estaría pasando en el campamento

 **Tienes unos preciosos ojos grises, niña.**

 **—** **Sólo más tarde me pregunté cómo habría sabido el nombre de Annabeth, porque no nos habíamos presentado.**

Athena hizo una mueca no le gustaba que en especial ella se acercara a su hija

 **Nuestra anfitriona se puso a cocinar detrás del mostrador. Antes de que nos diéramos cuenta, había traído bandejas de plástico con hamburguesas, batidos de vainilla y patatas fritas.**

No coman nada —dijo Aquiles— tienen que aprender a desconfiar de la gente buena además que no deban hablar con extraños

 **Me había comido media hamburguesa cuando me acordé de respirar.**

En mi defensa estaban buenas —dijo Percy—

Tan buenas que te puede costar la vida comerlas —dijo Jasón—

 **Annabeth sorbió su batido.**

Y se supone que es hija de Athena —murmuro Teseo—

 **Grover pellizcaba patatas y miraba el papel encerado de la bandeja como si le apeteciera comérselo, pero seguía demasiado nervioso.**

 **—** **¿Qué es ese ruido sibilante? —preguntó.**

Su cabello —murmuro Perseo—

 **Yo no oí nada. Annabeth tampoco.**

 **—** **¿Sibilante? —Repitió la tía Eme—. Puede que sea el aceite de la freidora. Tienes buen oído, Grover.**

 **—** **Tomo vitaminas… para el oído.**

Enserio mientes peor que un niño de 3 años —dijo Hermes negando con la cabeza—

 **—** **Eso está muy bien —respondió ella—. Pero, por favor, relájate.**

Incluso el monstruo le creyó —dijo Katie—

No le creyó solo le dio el avionazo —dijo Laura sonriéndole—

 **La tía Eme no comió nada. No se había descubierto la cabeza ni para cocinar, y ahora estaba sentada con los dedos entrelazados, observándonos comer. Es un poco inquietante tener a alguien mirándote cuando no puedes verle la cara, pero la hamburguesa me había saciado y empezaba a sentir cierta somnolencia, así que supuse que lo mínimo era intentar dar un poco de conversación cortés a nuestra anfitriona.**

Eso podría ser bueno para hacer algo de tiempo para tramar un plan —dijo Aquiles—

 **—** **Así que vende gnomos —dije, intentando sonar interesado.**

 **—** **Pues sí —contestó la tía Eme—. Y animales. Y personas. Cualquier cosa para el jardín. Los hago por encargo. Las estatuas son muy populares, ya sabéis.**

Varios pensaban cual podría ser ese monstruo

 **—** **¿Tiene mucho trabajo?**

 **—** **No mucho, no. Desde que construyeron la autopista, casi ningún coche pasa por aquí. Valoro cada cliente que consigo.**

Los mortales tragaron saliva y deseaban no encontrarse con ese monstruo

 **Sentí una vibración en el cuello, como si alguien estuviera mirándome. Me volví, pero sólo era la estatua de una chica con una cesta de Pascua. Su detallismo era increíble, mucho más preciso que el que se ve en la mayoría de las estatuas. Pero algo raro le pasaba en la cara. Parecía sorprendida, incluso aterrorizada.**

Entonces sí tuvieron la mala suerte de encontrase con ella —gruño con Perseo frustración—

 **—** **Ya —dijo la tía Eme con tristeza—. Como ves, algunas de mis creaciones no salen muy bien. Están dañadas y no se venden. La cara es lo más difícil de conseguir. Siempre la cara.**

No entiendo porque —ironizo Percy—

 **—** **¿Hace usted las estatuas? —pregunté.**

 **—** **Oh, desde luego. Antes tenían dos hermanas que me ayudaban en el negocio, pero me abandonaron, y ahora la tía Eme está sola. Sólo tengo mis estatuas. Por eso las hago. Me hacen compañía. —La tristeza de su voz parecía tan profunda y real que la compadecí.**

La joven Annabeth le lanzo una fea mirada al joven Percy

 **Annabeth había dejado de comer. Se inclinó hacia delante e inquirió:**

 **—** **¿Dos hermanas?**

Los miembros de la cabaña 6 miraron orgullosos a su hermana

 **—** **Es una historia terrible. Desde luego, no es para niños. Verás, Annabeth, hace mucho tiempo, cuando yo era joven, una mala mujer tuvo celos de mí. Yo tenía un novio, ya sabéis, y esa mala mujer estaba decidida a separarnos.**

Si claro —murmuro Annabeth—

 **Provocó un terrible accidente. Mis hermanas se quedaron conmigo. Compartieron mi mala suerte tanto tiempo como pudieron, pero al final nos dejaron.**

Es que con las hermanitas que tiene y el carácter que se carga no me extraña —dijo Percy—

¿Las conoces? —Pregunto Laura—

Si gracias a su ayuda llegue al campamento Júpiter —dijo Percy—

Te ayudaron —pregunto extrañado Icaros—

Lo que él quiere decir —dijo Annabeth— es que los estuvieron persiguiendo hasta que llego al campamento

Mira hablan de tu familia —dijo Teseo—

Orión rolo los ojos

Quiere decir que eres mitad monstruo —pregunto Leo—

No a mi madre le paso lo mismo que a Medusa pero yo nací mientras ella era mortal y después Athena la convirtió en Gorgona para que se quedara con Medusa —explico Orión—

 **Sólo yo he sobrevivido, pero a qué precio, niños. A qué precio.**

 **No estaba seguro de a qué se refería, pero me apené por su desdicha.**

En mi defensa si daba pena tenía hambre y sus hamburguesas estaban buenas —dijo Percy encogiéndose de hombros

 **Los párpados me pesaban cada vez más, mi estómago saciado me provocaba somnolencia.**

O por Rea —dijo Hestia—

 **Pobre mujer. ¿Quién querría hacer daño a alguien tan agradable?**

Esa cosa puede ser todo menos agradable —dijo Perseo viendo a ambos Percy mientras negaba con la cabeza—

 **—** **¿Percy? —Annabeth me estaba sacudiendo—. Tal vez deberíamos marcharnos. Ya sabes… el jefe de pista estará esperándonos.**

Aun no supero esa mala mentira tuya —dijo Hermes—

 **Por algún motivo parecía tensa. En ese momento Grover se estaba comiendo el papel encerado de la bandeja de plástico, pero si a tía Eme le pareció raro, no dijo nada.**

Medusa da miedo —dijo el joven Percy—

Ella no es nada a comparación de todo lo que paso en esa misión —dijo Percy haciendo que Poseidón empezara a palidecer—

 **—** **Qué ojos grises más bonitos —volvió a decirle a Annabeth—. Vaya que sí, hace mucho que no veo unos ojos grises como los tuyos.**

Bonitos se quedan cortos —murmuro Percy al oído de Annabeth—

 **Se acercó como para acariciarle la mejilla**

Athena hizo una mueca

 **Pero Annabeth se puso en pie bruscamente.**

 **—** **Tenemos que marcharnos, de verdad.**

 **—** **¡Sí!**

 **—** **Grover se tragó el papel encerado y también se puso en pie—. ¡El jefe de pista nos espera! ¡Vamos!**

 **Yo no quería irme.**

Percy —gruñeron todos en el campamento haciendo que ambos Percy se encogieran en su lugar mientras Octavian y Heracles tenían grandes sonrisas—

 **Me sentía ahíto y amodorrado. La tía Eme era muy agradable y quería quedarme con ella un rato.**

Agradable mi trasero bueno no es agradable pero si bonito —dijo Teseo— váyanse de ahí

 **—** **Por favor, queridos niños —suplicó—. Tengo muy pocas ocasiones de estar en tan buena compañía.**

 **Antes de marcharos, ¿no posaríais para mí?**

 **—** **¿Posar? —preguntó Annabeth, cautelosa.**

 **—** **Para una fotografía.**

No —grito todo el campamento ante la risa de Annabeth y Percy—

 **Después la utilizaré para un grupo escultórico. Los niños son muy populares. A todo el mundo le gustan los niños.**

Pero no de piedra —dijo Leo haciendo reír a varios—

 **Annabeth cambiaba el peso del cuerpo de un pie a otro.**

 **—** **Mire, señora, no creo que podamos. Vamos, Percy.**

 **—** **¡Claro que podemos! —salté.**

Percy —volvió a gritar todo el campamento haciendo que nuevamente ambos Percy se encogieran en su lugar

La joven Annabeth gruño

 **Estaba irritado con Annabeth por mostrarse tan maleducada con una anciana que acababa de alimentarnos gratis—.**

Que mal educada —dijeron Piper y Thalía—

Annabeth negó con la cabeza

 **Es sólo una foto, Annabeth. ¿Qué daño va a hacernos?**

Quieres que conteste eso —dijeron Icaros y Annabeth—

 **—** **Claro, Annabeth —ronroneó la mujer—, ningún daño.**

 **A Annabeth no le gustaba, pero al final cedió. La tía Eme nos condujo de nuevo al jardín de las estatuas**

Perseo gruño y empezó a temblar un poco pensando en cómo podrían salir de ahí

 **Por la puerta de delante. Una vez allí, nos llevó hasta un banco junto al sátiro de piedra.**

Los Sátiros presentes se estremecieron

 **—** **Ahora voy a colocaros correctamente —dijo—. La chica en el medio, y los dos caballeretes uno a cada lado.**

Quien usa el termino caballeretes —pregunto Leo bajando un poco la tensión—

 **—** **No hay demasiada luz para una foto —comenté.**

Te fijas en cosas las cuales no tienen importancia y no en las evidentes —dijo Drew coqueteando—

Percy se encogió de hombros

 **—** **Descuida, hay de sobra —repuso la tía Eme—. De sobra para que nos veamos unos a otros, ¿verdad?**

 **—** **¿Dónde tiene la cámara? —preguntó Grover.**

Y por eso son amigos —dijo Nico—

Ambos son medio brutos —dijo Thalía—

Brutos se quedan cortos —dijo Nico—

Nico —regañaron Bianca y María—

Que —se quejó Nico— pude haber dicho un término peor pero no dije

 **La mujer dio un paso atrás, como para admirar la composición.**

Y ese es el momento para que se muevan —dijo Perseo—

 **—** **La cara es lo más difícil. ¿Podéis sonreír todos, por favor? ¿Una ancha sonrisa?**

—Leo solo movió la comisura de los labios— así o más grande

Más grande —dijo Jason—

—Leo sonrió mostrando todos los dientes— ¿así?

No tan fingida —dijo Jason— sabes que sonrisa no mejor pon pose de pensador aunque esa casi no te quede

Hey —se quejó Leo—

Ya cállense ustedes dos —regaño Piper—

 **Grover miró al sátiro de cemento junto a él y murmuró:**

 **—** **Se parece mucho al tío Ferdinand.**

 **—** **Grover —le riñó tía Eme—, mira a este lado, cariño.**

 **Seguía sin cámara.**

Vamos salgan de ahí —murmuro Sally siendo consolada por Paul—

 **—** **Percy… —dijo Annabeth.**

 **Algún instinto me indicó que escuchara a Annabeth**

Sigue esos instintos —dijeron Jim y Laura—

 **Pero estaba luchando contra la somnolencia surgida de la comida y la voz de la anciana.**

Una voz poderosa y más cuando acabas de comer —dijeron ambos Percy—

 **—** **Sólo será un momento —añadió tía Eme—. Es que no os veo muy bien con este maldito velo…**

Es hora de que se vallan —dijo Teseo—

 **—** **Percy, algo no va bien —insistió Annabeth.**

Todo está mal —dijo Orión— váyanse de ahí

 **—** **¿Que no va bien? —Repitió la tía Eme mientras levantaba los brazos para quitarse el velo—. Te equivocas, querida. Esta noche tengo una compañía exquisita. ¿Qué podría ir mal?**

 **—** **¡Es el tío Ferdinand! —balbució Grover.**

¿Qué? —Grito Grover—

Lo siento —dijeron sus amigos—

Grover bajo la cabeza en señal de tristeza

 **—** **¡No la mires! —gritó Annabeth, y al punto se encasquetó la gorra de los Yankees y desapareció.**

Claro ella lo tiene fácil —dijo Teseo enojado—

 **Sus manos invisibles nos empujaron a Grover y a mí fuera del banco.**

Athena Poseidón y Perseo suspiraron aliviados

 **Estaba en el suelo, mirando las sandalias de la tía Eme. Grover se escabulló en una dirección y Annabeth en la otra, pero yo estaba demasiado aturdido para moverme.**

Poseidón empezó a palidecer nuevamente

 **Entonces oí un extraño y áspero sonido encima de mí. Alcé la mirada hasta las manos de la tía Eme, que ahora eran nudosas y estaban llenas de verrugas, con afiladas garras de bronce en lugar de uñas.**

 **Me dispuse a levantar la cabeza,**

No lo hagas —gritaron Perseo y Poseidón—

 **Pero en algún lugar a mi izquierda Annabeth gritó:**

 **—** **¡No! ¡No lo hagas!**

Gracias —dijo Percy besando la mejilla de Annabeth—

 **El sonido áspero de nuevo: pequeñas serpientes justo encima de mí, allí donde… donde debía estar la cabeza de la tía Eme.**

No intentes ver —dijo Perseo—

 **—** **¡Huye! —baló Grover, y lo oí correr por la grava, mientras gritaba « ¡Maya!»,**

Maya —grito Hermes al sentirse fuera del piso—

 **A fin de que sus zapatillas echaran a volar.**

Otro que la tiene fácil —dijo Teseo con el ceño fruncido—

 **No podía moverme. Me quedé mirando las garras nudosas de la anciana e intenté luchar contra el trance en que me había sumido.**

—Perseo estaba tenso y Orión se acercó al— estas bien

Perseo asintió

Puedes seguir leyendo —pregunto Teseo—

Si —dijo en voz baja—

 **—** **Qué pena destrozar una cara tan atractiva y joven —me susurró—. Quédate conmigo, Percy. Sólo tienes que mirar arriba.**

Poseidón bajo la cabeza por el cruel destino que le había dado a su hijo

 **Me resistí al impulso de obedecer y miré a un lado. Entonces vi una de esas esferas de cristal que la gente pone en los jardines. Se veía el reflejo oscuro de la tía Eme en el cristal naranja; se había quitado el tocado, revelando un rostro como un círculo pálido y brillante. El pelo se le movía, retorciéndose como serpientes.**

Perseo trago saliva

 **Tía Eme. Tía «M»…**

 **¿Cómo podía haber estado tan ciego?**

Por un hechizo —lo hizo sentir mejor Aquiles—

Yo no diría ciego más bien idiota —dijo Jason—

 **Piensa, me ordené. ¿Cómo moría Medusa en el mito? Pero no podía pensar. Algo me dijo que en el mito Medusa estaba dormida cuando fue atacada por mi tocayo Perseo.**

Es raro leer tu nombre —dijo Perseo— y la decapite pero no te será de mucha ayuda ya que lo hice mientras dormía

 **Pero en aquel momento yo no la veía muy dormida. Si quería, habría podido arrancarme la cabeza con sus garras en un instante.**

Poseidón empezó a palidecer

 **—** **Esto me lo hizo la de los ojos grises, Percy —dijo Medusa, y no sonaba en absoluto como un monstruo. Su voz me invitaba a mirar, a simpatizar con una pobre abuelita—. La madre de Annabeth, la maldita Atenea,**

El joven Percy se encogió en su lugar por las miradas que recibía de Athena y sus hijos mientras Percy ni se inmuto

 **Transformó a una mujer hermosa en esto.**

Bastante creíble —dijo Percy recibiendo un puñetazo de Annabeth— que tu madre me quiere incinerar vivo cada que me ve además te recuerdo a Aracne —todos los hijos de Athena se estremecieron

 **—** **¡No la escuches! —Exclamó Annabeth desde algún sitio entre las estatuas—. ¡Corre, Percy!**

 **—** **¡Silencio! —Gruñó Medusa, y volvió a modular la voz hasta alcanzar un cálido ronroneo—. Ya ves por qué tengo que destruir a la chica, Percy. Es la hija de mi enemiga. Desmenuzaré su estatua.**

Athena gruño

 **Pero tú, querido Percy, no tienes por qué sufrir.**

 **—** **No —murmuré. Intenté mover las piernas.**

 **—** **¿De verdad quieres ayudar a los dioses? —Me preguntó Medusa—.**

Los dioses prestaron especial atención

 **¿Entiendes qué te espera en esta búsqueda insensata, Percy?**

Zeus hizo una mueca

 **¿Qué te sucederá si llegas al inframundo?**

Varias miradas se dirigieron Hades

 **No seas un peón de los Olímpicos, querido. Estarás mejor como estatua. Sufrirás menos daño. Mucho menos.**

En lo primero tiene razón en la segunda fue muy productiva la visita al inframundo lo tercero no soy un peón pero estoy bien sin ser una estatua —dijo Percy—

 **—** **¡Percy!**

 **—** **Detrás de mí oí una especie de zumbido, como un colibrí de cien kilos lanzándose en picado. Grover gritó—: ¡Agáchate!**

Se escucharon algunas risas mientras Grover tenía el ceño fruncido

 **Me di la vuelta y allí estaba Grover en el cielo nocturno, llegando en picado con sus zapatos alados, con una rama de árbol del tamaño de un bate de béisbol. Tenía los ojos apretados y movía la cabeza de lado a lado. Navegaba guiándose por el oído y el olfato.**

Artemisa y las cazadoras asintieron

 **—** **¡Agáchate! —volvió a gritar—. ¡Voy a atizarle!**

 **Eso me puso por fin en acción. Conociendo a Grover, seguro que no le acertaría a Medusa y me daría a mí.**

Que poca fe —dijo Grover—

Soy sincero —dijo el joven Percy—

Lo siento —dijo Percy—

Yo no —dijo el joven Percy— recuerdo que en Yancy cuando jugábamos quemados siempre me dabas a mi así que de ahí mi falta de fe —el campamento estallo en risas—

 **Así pues, me arrojé hacia un lado.**

 **¡Zaca! Supuse que sería el sonido de Grover al chocar contra un árbol, pero Medusa rugió de dolor.**

Varios festejaron a Grover

 **—** **¡Sátiro miserable! —masculló—. ¡Te añadiré a mi colección!**

 **—** **¡Ésa por el tío Ferdinand! —le respondió Grover.**

Grover solo asintió

 **Me escabullí en cuclillas y me oculté entre las estatuas mientras Grover se volvía para hacer otra pasadita.**

Está bien ponerte a salvo y después planear que aras —dijo Jasón—

 **¡Tracazás!**

 **—** **¡Aaargh! —aulló Medusa, y su melena de serpientes silbaba y escupía.**

Perseo suspiro aliviado

 **—** **¡Percy!:—dijo la voz de Annabeth junto a mí.**

 **Di un respingo tan grande que casi tiro un gnomo de jardín con un pie.**

 **—** **¡Por Dios! ¡No puedes fallar! —Annabeth se quitó la gorra de los Yankees y se volvió visible—.**

 **Tienes que cortarle la cabeza.**

 **—** **¿Qué? ¿Te has vuelto loca? Larguémonos de aquí.**

 **—** **Medusa es una amenaza. Es mala. La mataría yo misma, pero… —tragó saliva, como si le costase admitirlo— pero tú vas mejor armado.**

Solo eso —dijo Percy arqueando una ceja—

Eres mejor espadachín que yo —dijo Annabeth—

Perdón no te oí —dijo Percy burlón—

No tientes tu suerte sesos de alga —respondió Annabeth—

 **Además, nunca conseguiría acercarme. Me rebanaría por culpa de mi madre.**

Y a mí por culpa de mi padre —murmuro el joven Percy—

 **Tú… tú tienes una oportunidad.**

 **—** **¿Qué? Yo no puedo…**

 **—** **Mira, ¿quieres que siga convirtiendo a más gente inocente en estatuas?**

 **—** **Señaló una pareja de amantes abrazados, convertidos en piedra por el monstruo.**

Pensé que el oráculo era Rachel —dijo Thalía burlona—

Annabeth solo rolo los ojos

 **Annabeth agarró una bola verde de un pedestal cercano.**

 **—** **Un escudo pulido iría mejor. —Estudió la esfera con aire crítico—. La convexidad causará cierta distorsión. El tamaño del reflejo disminuirá en una proporción…**

Chino —gritaron ambos Percy haciendo reír a varios—

 **—** **¿Quieres hablar claro?**

Pero estuvo clarísimo —dijeron todos los hijos de Athena y los de Hefestos asintieron—

 **—** **¡Eso hago! —Me entregó la bola—. Bueno, ten, mira al monstruo a través del cristal, nunca directamente.**

—Se escuchó un— ahí eso si significaba —por todo el campamento

 **—** **¡Eh! —gritó Grover desde algún lugar por encima de nosotros—. ¡Creo que está inconsciente!**

 **—** **¡Groaaaaaaar!**

Yo diría que no —dijo Orión haciendo una mueca—

 **—** **Puede que no —se corrigió Grover. Se abalanzó para hacer otro barrido con su improvisado bate.**

 **—** **Date prisa —me dijo Annabeth—. Grover tiene buen olfato, pero al final acabará cayéndose.**

Cuanta confianza —ironizo Grover—

 **Saqué mi boli y lo destapé. La hoja de bronce de Anaklusmos salió disparada.**

Heracles gruño quería su espada de vuelta y pensaría la manera de conseguirla de regreso

 **Seguí el ruido sibilante y los escupitajos del pelo de Medusa.**

Asco —dijeron todos—

 **Mantuve la mirada fija en la bola de cristal para ver sólo el reflejo de Medusa, no el bicho real.**

Varios se estremecieron de tan solo imaginársela

 **Cuando la vi, Grover llegaba para atizarla otra vez con el bate, pero esta vez volaba demasiado bajo. Medusa agarró la rama y lo apartó de su trayectoria. Grover tropezó en el aire y se estrelló contra un oso de piedra con un doloroso quejido.**

Grover se quejó llevándose las manos al cuerpo en señal de dolor

 **Medusa iba a abalanzarse sobre él cuando grité:**

 **—** **¡Eh! ¡Aquí!**

Perseo estaba tan tenso que ya había empezado a temblar

 **Avancé hacia ella, cosa que no era tan fácil, teniendo en cuenta que sostenía una espada en una mano y una bola de cristal en la otra. Si la bruja cargaba, no me sería fácil defenderme.**

Ahí tiene un buen punto —dijo Teseo tratando de aminorar el ambiente—

 **Sin embargo, dejó que me acercara: seis metros, cinco, tres…**

 **Entonces vi el reflejo de su cara. No podía ser tan fea.**

Pues te diré —murmuro Perseo—

 **Aquel cristal verde debía de distorsionar la imagen, afeándola incluso más.**

Créeme que es más que horrible —dijo Perseo con temor en su voz—

Estas bien —pregunto Orión en un susurro—

Perseo solo asintió con la cabeza

Puedes seguir leyendo —pregunto Teseo en murmullo ya que sabía lo que se sentía el leer sobre un monstruo que derrotaste—

Perseo siguió leyendo

 **—** **No le harías daño a una viejecita, Percy —susurró—. Sé que no lo harías.**

A una viejita no —dijo el joven Percy—

Pero a un monstro si —termino de decir Percy—

 **Vacilé, fascinado por el rostro que veía reflejado en el cristal: los ojos, que parecían arder a través del vidrio verde, me debilitaban los brazos.**

 **Desde el oso de cemento, Grover gimió:**

 **—** **¡No la escuches, Percy!**

 **Medusa estalló en carcajadas.**

 **—** **Demasiado tarde.**

 **Se me abalanzó con las garras por delante.**

 **Yo le rebané el cuello de un único mandoble.**

Perseo suspiro aliviado

 **Oí un siseo asqueroso y un silbido como de viento en una caverna: el sonido del monstruo desintegrándose.**

Los griegos veían impresionados por la habilidad de Percy mientras los romanos lo veían orgullosos

Ese es mi nieto —gritaron Jim y Laura mientras el primero por la emoción golpeo a Gabe dejándolo con una gran marca roja en la mejilla

Hefestos escribía en su celular y cuando acabo la pantalla decía:

1\. Vencer a una furia sin entrenamiento.  
2\. Ver a las Moiras y seguir vivo  
3\. Vencer al minotauro sin entrenamiento y sin armas  
4\. Vencer a dos furias con poco entrenamiento  
5\. Decapitar a Medusa con poco entrenamiento

 **Algo cayó al suelo junto a mis pies. Necesité toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no mirar.**

Y no vomitar —dijo Percy—

 **Noté un líquido viscoso y caliente empapándome el calcetín, pequeñas cabecitas de serpiente mordisqueando los cordones de mis zapatillas.**

Qué asco —fue el grito colectivo de todo el campamento—

 **—** **Puaj, qué asco —dijo Grover.**

Los que sabían el buen olfato de los sátiros hicieron una mueca en señal de comprensión

 **Aún seguía con los ojos bien cerrados, pero supongo que oía al bicho borbotear y despedir vapor—. ¡Megapuaj!**

 **Annabeth se materializó a mi lado con la mirada vuelta hacia el cielo. Sostenía el velo negro de Medusa.**

 **—** **No te muevas —dijo.**

 **Con mucho cuidado, sin mirar abajo ni un instante, se arrodilló, envolvió la cabeza del monstruo en el paño negro y la recogió. Aún chorreaba un líquido verdoso.**

Qué asco —dijo Perseo recordando ese líquido verdoso—

 **—** **¿Estás bien? —me preguntó con voz temblorosa.**

 **—** **Sí —mentí, a punto de vomitar mi hamburguesa doble con queso—.**

Tienes estomago yo si la hubiera vomitado —dijo Leo—

 **¿Por qué… por qué no se ha desintegrado la cabeza?**

Trofeo de guerra —dijo Clarisse a lo que Gabe inconscientemente se estremeció—

 **—** **En cuanto la cercenas se convierte en trofeo de guerra —me explicó—, como tu cuerno de minotauro. Pero no la desenvuelvas. Aún puede petrificar.**

Exactamente —dijo Athena orgullosa—

 **Grover se quejó mientras bajaba de la estatua del oso. Tenía un buen moratón en la frente. La gorra rasta verde le colgaba de uno de sus cuernecitos de cabra y los pies falsos se le habían salido de las pezuñas. Las zapatillas mágicas volaban sin rumbo alrededor de su cabeza.**

 **—** **Pareces el Barón Rojo —dije—. Buen trabajo.**

Ves como si puedes hacer las cosas hombre G —dijo Percy—

 **Sonrió tímidamente.**

 **—** **No me ha molado nada. Bueno, darle con la rama en la cabeza sí ha molado**

Los griegos asintieron con la cabeza

 **Pero estrellarme contra ese oso no.**

Se escucharon unas pequeñas risas

 **Cazó las zapatillas al vuelo y yo volví a tapar mi espada. Luego regresamos al almacén.**

 **Encontramos unas bolsas de plástico detrás del mostrador y envolvimos varias veces la cabeza de Medusa. La colocamos encima de la mesa en que habíamos cenado y nos sentamos alrededor, demasiado cansados para hablar. Al final dije:**

 **—** **¿Así que tenemos que darle las gracias a Atenea por este monstruo?**

Athena le mando una fea mirada a ambos Percy

 **Annabeth me lanzó una mirada de irritación.**

 **—** **A tu padre, de hecho.**

Athena sonrió ante su hija

 **¿No te acuerdas? Medusa era la novia de Poseidón.**

Poseidón se encogió de hombros

 **Decidieron verse en el templo de mi madre. Por eso Atenea la convirtió en monstruo. Ella y sus dos hermanas, que la habían ayudado a meterse en el templo, se convirtieron en las tres gorgonas. Por eso Medusa quería hacerme picadillo, pero también pretendía conservarte a ti como bonita estatua. Aún le gusta tu padre.**

En eso puedo entenderla —dijo Anfitrite—

 **Probablemente le recordabas a él.**

 **Me ardía la cara.**

 **—** **Vaya, así que ha sido culpa mía que nos encontráramos con Medusa.**

 **Annabeth se irguió e imitó mi voz en falsete:**

 **—** **«Tan sólo es una foto, Annabeth. ¿Qué daño puede hacernos?»**

Convertirte en piedra —dijo Perseo ya más tranquilo—

 **—** **Vale, vale —respondí—. Eres imposible.**

 **—** **Y tú insufrible.**

 **—** **Y tú…**

 **—** **¡Eh! —Nos interrumpió Grover—. Me estáis dando migraña, y los sátiros no tienen migraña.**

Acostúmbrate —dijeron Thalía y Nico—

 **¿Qué vamos a hacer con la cabeza?**

 **Miré el bulto. De un agujero en el plástico salía una pequeña serpiente. En la bolsa estaba escrito:**

 **«Cuidamos su negocio.»**

 **Me enfadé, no sólo con Annabeth o su madre, sino con todos los dioses por aquella absurda misión, por sacarnos de la carretera con un rayo y por habernos enfrentado en dos grandes batallas el primer día que salíamos del campamento. A ese ritmo, jamás llegaríamos a Los Ángeles vivos, mucho menos antes del solsticio de verano.**

No seas pesimista —dijo Hestia—

 **¿Qué había dicho Medusa? «No seas un peón de los Olímpicos, querido. Estarás mejor como estatua. Sufrirás menos daño. Mucho menos.»**

 **Me puse en pie.**

 **—** **Ahora vuelvo.**

 **—** **Percy —me llamó Annabeth—. ¿Qué estás…?**

 **En el fondo del almacén encontré el despacho de Medusa. Sus libros de contabilidad mostraban sus últimos encargos, todos envíos al inframundo para decorar el jardín de Hades y Perséfone.**

Ambos dioses se encogieron de hombros

 **Según una factura, la dirección del inframundo era Estudios de Grabación El Otro Barrio, West Hollywood, California. Doblé la factura y me la metí en el bolsillo.**

Varios veían orgullosos

 **En la caja registradora encontré veinte dólares, unos cuantos dracmas de oro y unos embalajes de envío rápido del Hermes Nocturno Express.**

Gracias por la propaganda —dijo Hermes sonriendo—

 **Busqué por el resto del despacho hasta que encontré una caja adecuada.**

Varios vieron a Percy extrañados y otros con sorpresa

 **Regresé a la mesa de picnic, metí dentro la cabeza de Medusa y rellené el formulario de envío.**

Perseo se quedó en silencio con la boca abierta por lo sorprendido que estaba

Pasa algo —pregunto Aquiles—

Es que pensé que Teseo era un impertinente pero él te gana —dijo Perseo—

Por qué lo dices —pregunto Orión—

Por esto —leyó Perseo—

 **Los Dioses**

 **Monte Olimpo**

 **Planta 600**

 **Edificio Empire State**

 **Nueva York, NY**

 **Con mis mejores deseos, Percy Jackson**

El campamento se quedó en un silencio

No puedo creer que sea más impertinente que Teseo —dijo Orión— lo que más me preocupa es que Teseo hacia las cosas cuando tuvo como 25 años pero tu siendo un niño hiciste cosas así

Zeus y Hera veían molestos a ambos Percy

 **—** **Eso no va a gustarles —me avisó Grover—.**

Es obvio que no —dijo Hera—

 **Te considerarán un impertinente.**

Para que sea más que Teseo es preocupante —dijo Jasón a lo que Teseo hizo una mueca—

 **Metí unos cuantos dracmas de oro en la bolsita. En cuanto la cerré, se oyó un sonido de caja registradora. El paquete flotó por encima de la mesa y desapareció con un suave «pop».**

 **—** **Es que soy un impertinente —respondí.**

Enserio que eres un cínico —dijo Orión—

 **Miré a Annabeth, a ver si se atrevía a criticarme.**

Eh aprendido que contigo siempre pasara algo —dijo Annabeth—

Además que estuvo bien a donde la mande —dijo viendo a Gabe pero paso desapercibido por todos—

 **No se atrevió. Parecía resignada al hecho de que yo tenía un notable talento para fastidiar a los dioses.**

Mismo talento que tenía Belerofonte y ve como termino —dijo Aquiles y ambos Percy tragaron saliva—

 **—** **Vamos —murmuró—. Necesitamos un nuevo plan.**

Aquí termina el capítulo —dijo Perseo cerrando el libro— quien Lee

Yo —dijo Leneo y Perseo con una pequeña brisa llego a manos de Leneo—

Espero les haya gustado nos leemos en un mes

Alguien sabe dónde puedo conseguir el PDF de "El Laberinto Ardiente" en español

Se despide por ahora ACUARIO NO JUNE4311


	13. Nos Asesora un Caniche

Por motivos que hoy 6 de junio este fic cumple un año decidí actualizarlo así que espero les guste

 **anubis172001:** voy a hacer lo posible por actualizar más seguido pero no prometo nada  
 **Guest:** creo la primera en confundirse fui yo  
 **Moony Garcia** **:** gracias por la motivación pero no puedo actualizar tan seguido como quisiera  
 **Kira Potter Jackson:** gracias por darme a conocer mis errores eso me ayuda a mejorar como escritora y como persona  
 **Carlos Gonzalez:** gracias por pasarme el libro

—Leneo abrió el libro y leyó— **Capítulo 12 Nos asesora un caniche**

Odio a ese perro —murmuro Percy—

 **Esa noche nos sentimos bastante desgraciados.**

O genial empezamos bien —ironizo Poseidón—

 **Acampamos en el bosque, a unos cien metros de la carretera principal, en un claro que los chicos de la zona al parecer utilizaban para sus fiestas. El suelo estaba lleno de latas aplastadas, envoltorios de comida rápida y otros desechos.**

Artemisa y Deméter hicieron una mueca

 **Habíamos sacado algo de comida y unas mantas de casa de la tía Eme, pero no nos atrevimos a encender una hoguera para secar nuestra ropa.**

No te puedes secar solo —pregunto Teseo—

Si pero en ese momento no sabía y todavía no sé cuáles son todas mis habilidades —dijo Percy—

 **Las Furias y la Medusa nos habían proporcionado suficientes emociones por un día.**

Y para una misión —dijo Poseidón—

Percy abrió la boca pero la cerro — creo se olvidó de los demás libros y que ese todavía no termina —le murmuro a Annabeth

 **No queríamos atraer nada más.**

 **Decidimos dormir por turnos. Yo me ofrecí voluntario para hacer la primera guardia.**

Como siempre —dijeron Annabeth y Hazel—

 **Annabeth se acurrucó entre las mantas y empezó a roncar en cuanto su cabeza tocó el suelo.**

Yo no ronco —dijeron ambas Annabeth—

Si lo haces —dijeron ambos Luke ambas Thalía Percy Grover toda la cabaña de Athena y Frederick para vergüenza de ambas Annabeth—

 **Grover revoloteó con sus zapatos voladores hasta la rama más baja de un árbol, se recostó contra el tronco y observó el cielo nocturno.**

 **—** **Duerme —le dije—. Te despertaré si surge algún problema.**

 **Asintió, pero siguió con los ojos abiertos.**

 **—** **Me pone triste, Percy.**

 **—** **¿El qué? ¿Haberte apuntado a esta estúpida misión?**

Zeus frunció el ceño

 **—** **No. Esto es lo que me entristece. —Señaló toda la basura del suelo—. Y el cielo. Ni siquiera se pueden ver las estrellas.**

Pero eso es horrible —dijo Orión—

Porque no se puede ver algo tan hermoso como lo son las estrellas —dijo Perseo—

Que sería poder elevar la vista al cielo y no poder ver las estrellas que guíen tu camino —dijo Teseo—

Ver las estrellas que cuentan historias —dijo Aquiles—

O simplemente solo verlas y saber que las estrellas cuidaran de tus sueños —dijo Jasón—

 **Han contaminado el cielo.**

Los héroes veían el libro con lastima

 **Es una época terrible para ser sátiro.**

 **—** **Ya. Debería haber supuesto que eres ecologista. Me lanzó una mirada iracunda.**

Percy agarro el bate de Nico y Grover se quedó callado

 **—** **Sólo un humano no lo sería. Tu especie está obstruyendo tan rápidamente el mundo… Bueno, no importa. Es inútil darle lecciones a un humano.**

Todos los mortales presentes fruncieron el ceño

 **Al ritmo que van las cosas, jamás encontraré a Pan.**

Eres un irrespetuoso —dijo Leneo—

Percy solo le sonrió a Leneo mientras el joven Percy lo veía extrañado

 **—** **¿Pan? ¿En barra?**

Pero el Pan lo encuentras en cualquier tienda —dijeron ambos Leo de manera inocente—

Leneo lo vio de manera seria

 **—** **¡Pan! —exclamó airado—. P-a-n. ¡El gran dios Pan! ¿Para qué crees que quiero la licencia de buscador?**

Leneo se quedó callado y leyó varias veces el párrafo con algo de ilusión

 **Una brisa extraña atravesó el claro, anulando temporalmente el olor de basura y porquería. Trajo el aroma de bayas, flores silvestres y agua de lluvia limpia, cosas que en algún momento hubo en aquellos bosques.**

Mi hijo —susurro Hermes—

Pan —dijo Deméter sonriendo—

 **De repente, sentí nostalgia de algo que nunca había conocido.**

Es el —dieron varios dioses ilusionados—

 **—** **Háblame de la búsqueda —le pedí.**

Deberían hablarles a todos los campistas de Pan —dijo Hermes—

Quirón asintió mientras Dionisio hizo una mueca de me da igual

 **Grover me miró con cautela, como temiendo que pudiera estar gastándole una broma.**

Sé que no arias bromas así —dijo Grover a lo que ambos le sonrieron—

 **—** **El dios de los lugares vírgenes desapareció hace dos mil años —me contó—. Un marinero junto a la costa de Éfeso oyó una voz misteriosa que gritaba desde la orilla: « ¡Diles que el gran dios Pan ha muerto!»**

Hermes negó con la cabeza

 **Cuando los humanos oyeron la noticia, la creyeron. Desde entonces no han parado de saquear el reino de Pan.**

Todos los mortales se movieron incomodos

 **Pero, para los sátiros, Pan era nuestro señor y amo. Nos protegía a nosotros y a los lugares vírgenes de la tierra. Nos negamos a creer que haya muerto. En todas las generaciones, los sátiros más valientes consagran su vida a buscar a Pan. Lo buscan por todo el mundo y exploran la naturaleza virgen, confiando en encontrar su escondite y despertarlo de su sueño.**

Los 3 sátiros mayores asintieron

 **—** **Y tú quieres ser un buscador de ésos.**

Que gran deducción cuantas neuronas se murieron pensando eso —dijo Thalía—

Más bien cuantas le quedaron después de eso —dijo Nico a lo que ambos Percy hicieron una mueca de molestia—

 **—** **Es el sueño de mi vida. Mi padre era buscador. Y mi tío Ferdinand, la estatua que has visto ahí atrás…**

 **—** **Ah, sí. Lo siento.**

 **Grover sacudió la cabeza.**

 **—** **El tío Ferdinand conocía los riesgos, como mi padre. Pero yo lo conseguiré. Seré el primer buscador que regrese vivo.**

Es un sacrificio que deciden tomar —dijo Artemisa—

 **—** **Espera, espera… ¿El primero?**

 **Grover sacó la flauta del bolsillo.**

 **—** **Ningún buscador ha regresado jamás. En cuanto son enviados, desaparecen. Nunca vuelven a verlos vivos.**

Creo que por eso los faunos están tan desanimados —dijo Jim—

Yo no los veo desanimados —dijo Octavian—

Al perder a alguien tan importante como lo es Pan y años sin encontrarlo ya perdieron la esperanza y se dedican a vagabundear buscando una forma de llenar ese vacío —dijo Jim— además que nosotros a diferencia de los griegos alejamos a los faunos haciéndolos sentir más inútiles son como las personas con gran edad o con enfermedades terminales que la gente quiere evitar que hagan cosas pensando que es mucha carga para ellos en lugar de que los pongan a hacer algo haciendo que se sientan útiles

Los romanos nunca vieron de esa manera a los faunos

 **—** **¿Ni uno en dos mil años?**

 **—** **No.**

 **—** **¿Y tu padre? ¿Sabes qué le ocurrió?**

 **—** **Lo ignoro.**

 **—** **Pero aun así quieres ir —dije asombrado—. Me refiero a que… ¿en serio crees que serás el que encuentre a Pan?**

Al paso que va no lo creo —dijo Leneo haciendo que Grover bajara la cabeza para molestia de Percy—

 **—** **Tengo que creerlo, Percy. Todos los buscadores lo creen. Es lo único que mantiene la esperanza cuando observamos lo que han hecho los humanos con el mundo. Tengo que creer que Pan aún puede despertar.**

La esperanza es lo último que muere —dijo Percy a lo que todo el campamento lo apoyo—

 **Miré el resplandor naranja del cielo polucionado y me asombré de que Grover persiguiese un sueño que a simple vista parecía un imposible.**

Tú no te quedas atrás —dijo Annabeth—

 **—** **¿Cómo vamos a entrar en el inframundo? —le pregunté—. Quiero decir, ¿qué oportunidades tenemos contra un dios?**

Ninguna —dijo Heracles arrogante y como siempre Percy lo ignoro—

 **—** **No lo sé. Pero en casa de Medusa, mientras tú rebuscabas en el despacho, Annabeth me dijo…**

 **—** **Oh, se me había olvidado, claro. Annabeth ya debe de tener un plan.**

La joven Annabeth hizo una mueca de disgusto

Siempre lo tengo sesos de alga —dijo Annabeth—

 **—** **No seas tan duro con ella, Percy. Ha tenido una vida difícil, pero es una buena persona. Después de todo, me ha perdonado…**

 **—** **Le falló la voz.**

Grover asentía con la cabeza mientras ambas Annabeth Luke y Thalía negaban con la cabeza

Percy agarro el bate en señal de si hablas te golpeare

 **—** **¿Qué quieres decir? Te ha perdonado ¿qué?**

 **De repente, Grover pareció muy interesado en tocar la flauta.**

 **—** **Un momento —insistí—. Tu primer trabajo de guardián fue hace cinco años. Y Annabeth lleva en el campo también cinco años. ¿No sería ella… tu primer encargo que fue mal…?**

Básicamente me convertí en un pino —murmuro Thalía—

 **—** **No puedo hablar de eso —repuso él, y el temblor de su labio inferior me indicó que se echaría a llorar si lo presionaba—.**

Débil —murmuro Octavian—

 **Pero como iba diciendo, en casa de Medusa, Annabeth y yo coincidimos en que está pasando algo raro en esta misión. Hay algo que no es lo que aparenta.**

Todos recordaron la teoría de Icaros y se pusieron a pensar quien sería el traidor y ladrón

 **—** **Vale, lumbrera. Me culpan por robar un rayo que se llevó Hades, ¿recuerdas?**

Yo no lo tengo —dijo Hades muy serio—

 **—** **No me refiero a eso. Las Fur… las Benévolas parecían contenerse. Igual que la señora Dodds en la academia Yancy… ¿Por qué esperó tanto para matarte? Y después, en el autobús, no estaban tan agresivas como suelen ponerse.**

Fue lo que les dije —dijo Nico— por lo que oí fueron como un 80% menos agresivas

Todos tragaron saliva pensando en lo agresivas que eran las furias mientras Bianca y María veían con preocupación a Nico

 **—** **A mí me parecieron agresivas de sobra.**

 **Grover meneó la cabeza.**

 **—** **Nos gritaban: « ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde?»**

 **—** **Os preguntaban por mí —le dije.**

No estoy seguro —dijo Icaros con la mano en la babilla—

Alguna teoría —pregunto Malcolm—

Talvez —dijo Icaros— pero tengo que reunir más información antes de darla a conocer porque de algo estoy seguro es que Hades no mandaría monstruos sin razón alguna

 **—** **Puede… pero tanto Annabeth como yo tuvimos la sensación de que no preguntaban por una persona.**

 **Cuando preguntaron dónde está, parecían referirse a un objeto.**

Un objeto —murmuraron todos los hijos de Athena mientras la teoría de Icaros iba tomando forma—

 **—** **Eso es absurdo.**

 **—** **Ya lo sé. Pero si hemos pasado por alto algo importante, y sólo tenemos nueve días para encontrar el rayo maestro…**

Y conociéndolos lo entregaran el último día al último minuto —dijo Nico—

 **—** **Me miró como si esperara respuestas, pero yo no las tenía.**

Y cuando las tienes —dijo Thalía—

 **Pensé en las palabras de Medusa: estaba siendo utilizado por los dioses. Lo que tenía ante mí era peor que la petrificación.**

Créeme no creo que la petrificación sea mejor que la incertidumbre —dijo Perseo—

 **—** **No he sido sincero contigo —admití—. No me importa nada el rayo maestro.**

Zeus vio mal a Percy mientras Poseidón veía serio a Zeus por si las dudas

 **Accedí a ir al inframundo para rescatar a mi madre.**

De hecho es cierto —dijeron ambos Percy—

 **Grover hizo sonar una nota suave en la flauta.**

 **—** **Ya lo sé, Percy, pero ¿estás seguro de que es el único motivo?**

En ese momento si —dijo Percy—

 **—** **No lo hago por ayudar a mi padre. No le importo, y a mí él tampoco me importa.**

Percy no juzgues a papá —dijo Orión— él siempre nos ayuda de forma indirecta y sin que los dioses se den cuenta

Aunque a veces te hace sentir culpable por haber nacido pero es la forma su forma más sutil de decir que se alegra que estés vivo —dijo Teseo—

 **Grover me miró desde su rama.**

 **—** **Oye, Percy, no soy tan listo como Annabeth**

Ambas Annabeth sonrieron arrogantes

 **Ni tan valiente como tú**

Claro que lo eres —dijo Thalía mientras Percy jugaba con el bate de Nico haciendo que el pobre sátiro tragara saliva—

 **Pero soy muy bueno en analizar emociones. Te alegras de que tu padre esté vivo. Te hace sentir bien que te haya reclamado, y parte de ti quiere que se sienta orgulloso.**

Poseidón sonrió orgulloso a ambos Percy aunque uno todavía no lo hacia

 **Por eso enviaste la cabeza de Medusa al Olimpo. Querías que se enterara de lo que has hecho.**

Aunque no la hubieras mandado me hubiera enterado —dijo Poseidón—

 **—** **¿Sí? A lo mejor las emociones de los sátiros no funcionan como las de los humanos. Porque estás equivocado. No me importa lo que él piense.**

Poseidón bajo la cabeza

 **Grover subió los pies a la rama.**

 **—** **Vale, Percy. Lo que tú digas.**

 **—** **Además, no he hecho nada meritorio.**

Pues ese pizarrón nos dice lo contrario —dijo Aquiles—

Cierto —dijo Jasón— solo tienes 12 años y ya vas a casi la mitad de las cosas que hizo Heracles

Heracles hizo una mueca y seguía pensando cómo recuperar su antigua espada

 **Apenas hemos salido de Nueva York y ya estamos aquí atrapados, sin dinero ni posibilidad de ir al oeste.**

 **Grover miró el cielo nocturno, como meditando en nuestros problemas.**

 **—** **¿Qué tal si yo hago el primer turno? —propuso—. Duerme un poco.**

 **Quería protestar, pero comenzó a tocar Mozart, muy suavemente, y me di la vuelta. Los ojos me escocían. A los pocos compases del Concierto para piano n.° 12, me quedé dormido.**

La música clásica tiene ese efecto en mí —dijo el joven Percy—

En Laura también tiene ese efecto así que de ahí lo sacaste —dijo Jim—

 **En mis sueños, me encontré en una oscura caverna frente a un foso insondable. Criaturas de niebla gris se arremolinaban alrededor de mí susurrando jirones de humo, de modo que sabía que eran los espíritus de los muertos.**

Varias miradas se dirigieron a Hades y este ni se inmuto

 **Me tiraban de la ropa, intentando apartarme, pero yo me sentía obligado a caminar hasta el borde mismo del abismo.**

 **Mirar abajo me mareaba. El foso, ancho y negro, carecía de fondo. Aun así, tenía la impresión de que algo intentaba alzarse desde el abismo, algo enorme y malvado.**

Los que sabían que había ahí se estremecieron

 **—** **El pequeño héroe —reverberaba una voz divertida desde la lejana oscuridad—. Demasiado débil, demasiado joven, pero puede que sirvas.**

 **—** **La voz sonaba muy antigua, fría y grave. Me envolvía como un pesado manto—. Te han engañado, chico —añadía—. Haz un trato conmigo. Yo te daré lo que quieres.**

Ambos Luke se estremecieron

 **Se formaba una imagen sobre el abismo: mi madre, congelada en el momento en que se había disuelto en aquel resplandor dorado. Tenía el rostro desencajado por el dolor, como si el Minotauro siguiera retorciéndole el cuello.**

El joven Percy nuevamente se aferró al cuerpo de Sally

 **Me miraba fijamente y sus ojos suplicaban « ¡Márchate!».**

Varios le sonrieron a Sally

 **Yo intentaba gritar, pero no me salía la voz.**

 **Una risotada fría sacudía el abismo. Una fuerza invisible me empujaba, pretendía arrastrarme hacia el abismo. Debía mantenerme firme.**

Varios vieron al libro alarmados

 **—** **Ayúdame a salir, chico. —La voz sonaba más insistente—. Tráeme el rayo. ¡Juégasela a esos traicioneros dioses!**

 **Los espíritus de los muertos susurraron alrededor de mí:**

 **—** **¡No lo hagas! ¡Despierta!**

Despierta —murmuraron Orión y Teseo—

 **La imagen de mi madre empezaba a desvanecerse. La cosa del foso se aferraba aún más a mí. No pretendía arrastrarme al abismo, sino valerse de mí para salir fuera.**

 **—** **Bien —murmuraba—. Bien.**

 **—** **¡Despierta! —Susurraban los muertos—. ¡Despierta!**

 **Alguien me estaba sacudiendo.**

 **Abrí los ojos y era de día.**

 **—** **Vaya —dijo Annabeth—. El zombi vive.**

Nico apareció un año después —dijo Thalía y después se estremeció ante la fea mirada que le mandaron Bianca y María—

 **El sueño me había dejado temblando. Aún sentía el contacto del monstruo del abismo en el pecho.**

 **—** **¿Cuánto he dormido?**

 **—** **Suficiente para darme tiempo de preparar un desayuno.**

¿Aprendiste a cocinar? —Pregunto Icaros—

 **—** **Me lanzó un paquete de cortezas de maíz del bar de la tía Eme—.**

Retiro mi pregunta —dijo Icaros— a los anuales deberían enseñarles a cocinar si no cuando se vallan del campamento se morirán de hambre o tendrán que vivir de comida enlatada

Buscare quien les pueda enseñar eso —dijo Quirón—

 **Y Grover ha salido a explorar. Mira, ha encontrado un amigo.**

 **Tenía problemas para enfocar la vista.**

 **Grover, sentado con las piernas cruzadas encima de una manta, tenía algo peludo en el regazo, un animal disecado, sucio y de un rosa artificial. No, no se trataba de un animal disecado.**

 **Era un caniche rosa.**

No entiendo que le encuentran de bonito a un pobre animal pintado que le hace daño a su piel —dijo Afrodita—

 **El chucho me ladró, cauteloso.**

 **Grover dijo:**

 **—** **No, qué va.**

 **Parpadeé.**

 **—** **¿Estás hablando con… eso?**

 **El caniche gruñó.**

 **—** **Eso —me avisó Grover— es nuestro billete al oeste. Sé amable con él.**

 **—** **¿Sabes hablar con los animales?**

Hablar con animales es otra cosa que olvidaste mencionar —dijo el joven Percy—

Perdón —dijo Grover—

 **Grover no me hizo caso.**

 **—** **Percy, éste es Gladiolus. Gladiolus, Percy.**

 **Miré a Annabeth, convencido de que empezaría a reírse con la broma que me estaban gastando, pero ella estaba muy seria.**

Porque era algo serio sesos de alga —dijo Annabeth—

 **—** **No voy a decirle hola a un caniche rosa —dije—. Olvidadlo.**

 **—** **Percy —intervino Annabeth—. Yo le he dicho hola al caniche. Tú le dices hola al caniche.**

 **El caniche gruñó.**

 **Le dije hola al caniche.**

Fue algo raro —dijo Percy—

Lo dice el que habla con caballos —dijo Nico—

Puedo hablar con caballos —pregunto el joven Percy—

¿Puedes hablar con los caballos? —Preguntaron Orión y Teseo—

Si pero una cosa es hablar con los caballos que ellos si me responden a un perro que no lo hacen —respondió Percy—

Sabes que si dices eso en un psicólogo te mandaría con un psiquiatra y él te mandaría a internar verdad —dijo Leo—

Lo dice el que habla con las maquinas —dijo Percy—

Buen punto —dijo Leo—

 **Grover me explicó que había encontrado a Gladiolus en los bosques y habían iniciado una conversación. El caniche se había fugado de una rica familia local, que ofrecía una recompensa de doscientos dólares a quien lo devolviera. No tenía muchas ganas de volver con su familia, pero estaba dispuesto a hacerlo para ayudar a Grover.**

Puede venir al Campamento Júpiter —dijo Gwen—

Podría pero que podrían hacer los perros de Reyna con el —se preguntó el Augur— a ya se usarlo como bocadillo

El Campamento Mestizo —pregunto Drew—

—Nico sonrió haciendo que Bianca y María le sonrieran ambas sabían lo mucho que Nico quería un perro— claro podría ser el juguete de la Srta. O' Leary tomando en cuenta que el caniche tiene un tamaño promedio de 35 a 45 cm y la Srta. O´Leary tiene el tamaño de un tanque sería un excelente juguete

Después de esa misión Grover se llevó al perro de su casa —dijo Annabeth— donde lo tiene o a donde lo llevo no tengo idea

 **—** **¿Cómo sabe Gladiolus lo de la recompensa? —pregunté.**

 **—** **Ha leído los carteles, lumbrera —contestó Grover.**

Como un perro aprende a leer —pregunto Will—

Todos se quedaron callados era una gran pregunta

 **—** **Claro —respondí—. Cómo he podido ser tan tonto.**

Pues te diré —dijo Nico—

 **—** **Así que devolvemos a Gladiolus —explicó Annabeth con su mejor voz de estratega—, conseguimos el dinero y compramos unos billetes a Los Ángeles. Es fácil.**

La única falla son los monstruos —dijo Thalía—

 **Pensé en mi sueño: en las voces susurrantes de los muertos, en la cosa del abismo, en el rostro de mi madre, reluciente al disolverse en oro. Todo aquello podría estar esperándome en el oeste.**

 **—** **Otro autobús no —dije con recelo.**

Sally le sonrió a Percy por eso no le gustaban los autobuses y ahora siempre que no tenía otra alternativa de subirse siempre se fijaba antes si tenía salidas de emergencia y no dejaba su equipaje

 **—** **No —me tranquilizó Annabeth.**

 **Señaló colina abajo, hacia unas vías de tren que no había visto por la noche en la oscuridad.**

 **—** **Hay una estación de trenes Amtrak a ochocientos metros. Según Gladiolus, el que va al oeste sale a mediodía**

Y como un perro sabe leer un reloj —volvió a preguntar Will sin obtener respuesta—

Aquí termina —dijo Leneo cerrando el libro— quien lee

Yo —dijo…

Espero les haya gustado nos estaremos leyendo en un mes

Se despide por ahora ACUARIO NO JUNE4311


	14. Me aboco a mi muerte

Este capítulo va dedicado Carlos González y FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS y de nuevo por pasarme el libro el problema es que ahora tengo un trauma que no puedo superar lo que paso

 **Anubis172001:** gracias por el apoyo voy a hacer lo posible por actualizar más seguido pero no prometo nada y espero te siga gustando  
 **x29:** me motiva mucho el saber que mi historia les ha gustado aunque haya varios fics de Leyendo y creo yo voy muy avanzada a comparación de otros que ya están publicados y no pienso abandonar esta historia  
 **Kira Potter Jackson:** gracias por el animo

 **AHORA A LEER**

Yo —dijo Orión haciendo una pequeña ola para atraer el libro hacia el— **Capítulo 13 Me aboco a mi muerte** no pues si con estos títulos a papá le dará algo —dijo viendo a Poseidón palidecer—

 **Pasamos dos días viajando en el tren Amtrak, a través de colinas, ríos y mares de trigo ámbar. No nos atacaron ni una vez, pero tampoco me relajé.**

Eso es bueno —dijo Aquiles—

 **Me daba la sensación de que viajábamos en un escaparate, que nos observaban desde arriba y puede que también desde abajo**

Con el tiempo te acostumbras —dijo Hazel—

 **Que había algo acechando, a la espera de la oportunidad adecuada.**

Buenos instintos —dijo Laura—

 **Intenté pasar inadvertido porque mi nombre y mi foto aparecían en varios periódicos de la costa Este.**

Eso es tener mala suerte —dijo Frank—

 **El Trenton Register—News mostraba la fotografía que me hizo un turista al bajar del autobús Greyhound. Tenía la mirada ida.**

Varios se estremecieron

 **La espada era un borrón metálico en mis manos. Habría podido ser un bate de béisbol**

A mí me gusta más el bate de Nico —dijo Thalía—

 **O un palo de lacrosse.**

 **-En el pie de foto se leía: «Percy Jackson, de doce años de edad, buscado para ser interrogado acerca de la desaparición de su madre hace dos semanas.**

Más te vale que tu no lo culpes por eso —dijo Jim golpeando a Gabe sangrándole nuevamente la nariz—

 **Aquí se le ve huyendo del autobús en que abordó a varias ancianas. El autobús explotó**

Poseidón le mando una fea mirada a Zeus

 **En una carretera al este de Nueva Jersey poco después de que Jackson abandonara el lugar. Según las declaraciones de los testigos, la policía**

Todos los hijos de Hermes gruñeron

 **Cree que el chico podría estar viajando con dos cómplices adolescentes.**

No éramos sus cómplices —dijo Annabeth—

 **Su padrastro, Gabe Ugliano, ha ofrecido una recompensa en metálico por cualquier información que conduzca a su captura.»**

—Jim le mando una fea mirada a Gabe— recompensa voy a pedir yo por ver quién quiere tu cabeza —dijo golpeándolo dejándolo aturdido—

 **—** **No te preocupes —me dijo Annabeth—. Los policías son mortales, no podrán encontrarnos.**

De eso me encargo yo —dijo Hermes orgulloso—

 **—** **Pero no parecía muy segura de sus palabras.**

 **Pasé el resto del día paseando por el tren (lo pasaba fatal sentado quieto)**

A todos nos pasa —dijeron los mestizos—

 **O mirando por las ventanillas.**

 **Una vez vi una familia de centauros galopar por un campo de trigo, con los arcos tensados, mientras cazaban el almuerzo. El hijo centauro, que sería del tamaño de un niño de segundo curso montado en poni**

Como nacen los centauros —pregunto el joven Nico—

De forma normal gracias a las centaurides —dijo Quirón—

 **Me vio y saludó con la mano.**

 **Miré alrededor en el vagón, pero nadie más los había visto. Todos los adultos estaban absortos en sus ordenadores portátiles o revistas.**

A este paso la niebla ya no será necesaria —dijo Hestia—

 **En otra ocasión, por la tarde, vi algo enorme moviéndose por un bosque. Habría jurado que era un león, sólo que no hay leones sueltos en América, y aquel bicho era del tamaño de un todoterreno militar.**

El león de Nemea —dijo Artemisa a lo que Heracles se empezó a pavonear y señalo su lado de la pantalla—

 **Su melena refulgía dorada a la luz de la tarde. Después saltó entre los árboles y desapareció.**

 **El dinero de la recompensa por devolver al caniche nos había dado sólo para comprar billetes hasta Denver. No nos alcanzaba para literas, así que dormitábamos en nuestros asientos. El cuello se me quedó hecho un cuatro. Intenté no babear,**

Cuando haces eso babeas más —dijo Laura— pero puedes echarle la culpa a Jim de eso a lo que Jim solo mostro su sonrisa digna de un comercial de pasta de dientes—

 **Ya que Annabeth se sentaba a mi lado.**

 **Grover no paraba de roncar, balar y despertarme.**

Lo siento —se disculpó el joven sátiro—

 **Una vez se revolvió en el asiento y se le cayó un pie de pega. Annabeth y yo tuvimos que ponérselo de nuevo antes de que los otros pasajeros se dieran cuenta.**

El campamento estallo en risas haciendo sonrojar a Grover

 **—** **Vale —me dijo Annabeth en cuanto terminamos de ponerle la zapatilla a Grover—, ¿quién quiere tu ayuda?**

 **—** **¿Perdona?**

 **—** **Hace un momento, cuando estabas durmiendo, murmurabas «No voy a ayudarte». ¿Con quién soñabas?**

No te dije que hablabas dormido —dijo Annabeth—

Si me lo dijiste y luego Paul me lo confirmo y se aprovechó de eso —dijo Percy viendo a Paul que sonreía—

Jim iba a reclamarle pero la risa de Sally lo detuvo

¿Porque se aprovechó? —Pregunto Laura—

Paul tiene una grabación de Percy revelando unos secretos y la usa para que estudie —dijo Sally—

Que secretos —pregunto Annabeth—

Nada —dijo Percy—

 **No quería contárselo. Era la segunda vez que soñaba con la voz maligna del foso, pero me preocupaba tanto que al final se lo dije.**

 **Annabeth reflexionó un rato.**

 **—** **No parece que se trate de Hades —dijo por fin—. Siempre aparece encima de un trono negro, y nunca ríe.**

Si me rio —dijo Hades—

Pero tu risa da algo de cosa —dijo Apolo palmeándole la espalda— tu risa suena como si no quisieras a nadie cerca

No quiero a nadie cerca y menos alguien que empieza con Deme y termina con Ter —dijo Hades a lo que la diosa se indignó— y si no dejas de tocarme juro por el rio estigio que te amputare las manos —un trueno retumbo y Apolo alejo sus manos de Hades—

Por favor tío no deberías ser tan amargado —dijo Apolo y nadie supo cuando el bate de Nico fue a dar a la cabeza de Apolo y estaba inconsciente en el piso—

Artemisa saco el bate y lo dejo a un lado escurriendo unas gotas de icor dorado y Apolo era atendido por sus hijos

Pudiste haberlo matado —regaño Poseidón—

Es inmortal no puede morir —dijo Hades como si nada—

Media hora después pudieron seguir la lectura con Apolo sentado con un nada cool vendaje en la cabeza

 **—** **Me ofreció a mi madre a cambio. ¿Quién más podría hacer eso?**

Poseidón vio muy serio a Hades

 **—** **Supongo… pero si lo que quería es que lo ayudaras a salir del inframundo, si lo que busca es desatar una guerra contra los Olímpicos, ¿por qué te pide que le lleves el rayo maestro si ya lo tiene?**

—Dijo Hades rolando los ojos fastidiado— yo no tengo ese cacharro

 **Negué con la cabeza, deseando conocer la respuesta. Pensé en lo que Grover me había contado, que las Furias del autobús parecían buscar algo. « ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde?»**

Athena y sus hijos hicieron sus teorías

 **Quizá Grover presentía mis emociones. Roncó en sueños, murmuró algo sobre verduras y volvió la cabeza.**

No creo que haya sentido nada —dijo Leo—

 **Annabeth le remetió la gorra para que le tapara los cuernos.**

 **—** **Percy, no puedes hacer un trato con Hades. Ya lo sabes, ¿verdad? Es mentiroso, no tiene corazón y sí mucha avaricia.**

Así lo pintan en los mitos pero es completamente diferente —dijo Icaros defendiéndolo—

 **No me importa que sus Benévolas no se mostraran tan agresivas esta vez…**

Las jóvenes Annabeth Thalía el joven Luke Grover y Nico asintieron

 **—** **¿Esta vez? ¿Quieres decir que ya te habías encontrado con ellas antes?**

 **Se sacó su collar y me mostró una cuenta blanca pintada con la imagen de un pino, uno de sus premios por concluir un nuevo verano.**

 **—** **Digamos que no tengo ningún aprecio por el Señor de los Muertos. No puede tentarte para hacer un trato a cambio de tu madre.**

Claro —dijeron ambos Percy—

Siendo hijo de Poseidón no me extraña que hiciera cualquier cosa por su madre —dijo Aquiles—

 **—** **¿Qué harías tú si fuera tu padre?**

 **—** **Eso es fácil —contestó—. Lo dejaría pudrirse.**

Varios se le quedaron viendo a ambas Annabeth mientras Frederick bajo la cabeza

 **—** **¿A qué viene eso?**

 **Annabeth me miró fijamente con sus ojos grises. Tenía la misma expresión que le había visto en el bosque cuando desenvainó la espada contra el perro del infierno.**

 **—** **A mi padre le molesto desde el día que nací, Percy —dijo—. Nunca le gustaron los niños.**

Athena hizo una mueca

 **Cuando me tuvo, le pidió a Atenea que me recogiera y me criara en el Olimpo, porque él estaba demasiado ocupado con su trabajo.**

en defensa de Frederick —dijo Paul— el que te digan de un momento a otro que tienes un hijo y que te tienes que hacer cargo de él no ayuda mucho además que no a todos les gustan los niños o no están en sus planes por el momento

Varias diosas lo vieron serias

 **A ella no le hizo mucha gracia. Le dijo que los héroes tienen que ser criados por su padre mortal.**

 **—** **Pero ¿cómo…? Es decir, supongo que no naciste en un hospital.**

 **—** **Aparecí en la puerta de mi padre, en una cesta de oro, transportada desde el Olimpo por Céfiro, el Viento del Oeste. Cualquiera recordaría el momento como un milagro, ¿no?**

Mi padre aún tiene la cuna —dijo Malcolm sonriendo y varios de sus hermanos lo apoyaron—

Icaros vio a Paul en señal de pregunta

Yo no tengo la cuna pero si tengo la cobija —dijo Paul—

Porque no la tiene —pregunto Annabeth—

Necesitaba dinero así que la vendí —dijo Paul como si nada—

Ambas Annabeth vieron fijamente a Frederick

Yo también la guarde —dijo Frederick— y se la preste a Natalie cuando nació Magnus y después a Caroline cuando nació Aubrey pero se quedó en casa de Randolph cuando nos peleamos lo que si tengo guardada es la cobija

Annabeth le sonrió mientras la joven Annabeth lo veía sorprendida

 **Y hasta sacaría unas fotos digitales o algo así.**

 **Pues bien, siempre hablaba de mi llegada como si fuera lo más molesto que le hubiera sucedido en la vida. Cuando cumplí cinco años, se casó y se olvidó por completo de Atenea. Se buscó una mujer mortal «normal» y un par de hijos mortales «normales», e intentó fingir que yo no existía.**

Frederick recibió varias miradas molestas por parte de las diosas

 **Miré por la ventanilla del tren. Vi las luces de una ciudad dormida a toda velocidad. Quería que Annabeth se sintiera mejor, pero no sabía cómo lograrlo.**

Annabeth se acurruco en Percy y este solo la abrazo

 **—** **Mi madre se casó con un hombre absolutamente espantoso —le conté—.**

Gabe hizo una mueca

 **Grover dice que lo hizo para protegerme, para ocultarme tras el aroma de una familia humana. A lo mejor tu padre intentaba hacer lo mismo.**

Lo dudo —murmuro la joven Annabeth a lo que Icaros solo negó con la cabeza—

 **Annabeth seguía jugueteando con su collar. No dejaba de pellizcar el anillo de oro de la universidad, que colgaba entre las cuentas. Se me ocurrió que el anillo probablemente era de su padre. Me pregunté por qué lo llevaba si lo odiaba tanto.**

Como un recordatorio —murmuro la joven Annabeth—

 **—** **No le importo —dijo—.**

Icaros suspiro

 **Su mujer, mi madrastra, me trataba como a un monstruo. No me dejaba jugar con sus hijos. A mi padre le parecía bien. Cada vez que pasaba algo peligroso (lo típico, que llegaban los monstruos), los dos me miraban con resentimiento, como diciéndome: «¿Cómo te atreves a poner en peligro a nuestra familia?» Al final lo entendí: no me querían. Así que me escapé.**

Frederick bajo la cabeza después de unos segundos la alzo un poco y vio el abrazo mutuo de Icaros y Paul sintiendo envidia

 **—** **¿Cuántos años tenías? —**

 **—** **Los mismos que cuando entré en el campamento. Siete.**

Icaros llego con 5 años al campamento —dijo Selena—

Pero la gran diferencia es que es que ella llego en compañía de 2 mestizos es anual y a mí, mi padre me traía y recogía al inicio y final del verano por lo que yo solo venia en verano —dijo Icaros—

 **—** **Pero… no podías llegar sola hasta la colina Mestiza.**

 **—** **No, sola no. Atenea me vigilaba, me guio hasta conseguir ayuda.**

Athena sonrió mientras Icaros hizo una mueca

 **Hice un par de amigos inesperados que cuidaron de mí, al menos durante un tiempo.**

Ambos Luke y ambas Thalía sonrieron

 **Quería preguntar qué había ocurrido, pero Annabeth parecía absorta en sus recuerdos. Así que escuché los ronquidos de Grover y miré por la ventanilla del tren, mientras los campos oscuros de Ohio pasaban a toda velocidad.**

 **Hacia el final de nuestro segundo día en el tren, el 13 de junio, ocho días antes del solsticio de verano, cruzamos unas colinas doradas y el río Mississipi hasta San Luis. Annabeth estiró el cuello para ver el famoso arco, el Gateway Arch, que a mí me pareció una enorme asa de bolsa de la compra en medio de la ciudad.**

Annabeth golpeo a Percy mientras la joven Annabeth veía feo al joven Percy

Es bueno saber que no soy el único que piensa eso —dijo Icaros—

Siendo hijo de Athena es raro que pienses eso —dijo Malcolm—

Yo nunca quise ser arquitecto como muchos de mis hermanos que al ver algún monumento o edificio ven genialidad pero a mi parecer ese famoso arco se me hace de lo más abstracto y no le encuentro chiste —dijo Icaros encogiéndose de hombros—

Tenías pensado algo —pregunto Charles—

Quería criminalística —dijo con un brillo en los ojos

 **—** **Quiero hacer eso —suspiró.**

 **—** **¿El qué? —pregunté.**

 **—** **Construir algo como eso. ¿Has visto alguna vez el Partenón, Percy?**

El joven Percy negó con la cabeza mientras Percy asintió

 **—** **Sólo en fotos.**

 **—** **Algún día iré a verlo en persona. Voy a construir el mayor monumento a los dioses que se haya hecho nunca. Algo que dure mil años.**

Ambas Annabeth sonrieron orgullosas

 **Me reí.**

 **—** **¿Tú? ¿Arquitecta?**

Annabeth vio muy seria a Percy y este se estremeció

 **—** **No sé por qué, la idea de una Annabeth quietecita y dibujando todo el día me hizo gracia.**

 **Se ruborizó.**

 **—** **Sí, arquitecta. Atenea espera de sus hijos que creen cosas**

Creo es una principal razón para no querer estudiar arquitectura —dijo Icaros—

 **No sólo que las rompan, como cierto dios de los terremotos que me sé muy bien.**

Poseidón no le dio importancia a las miradas que recibió

 **Observé los remolinos en el agua marrón del Mississipi.**

 **—** **Perdona —dijo Annabeth—. Eso ha sido una maldad.**

Ya pensare como perdonarte

 **—** **¿No podríamos colaborar un poquito? —propuse—. Quiero decir… ¿es que Atenea y Poseidón nunca han cooperado?**

 **Annabeth tuvo que pensarlo.**

 **—** **Supongo que… en el tema del carro —dijo, vacilante—. Lo inventó mi madre, pero Poseidón creó los caballos con las crestas de las olas. Así que tuvieron que trabajar juntos para completarlo.**

 **—** **Entonces también podemos hacerlo nosotros, ¿no?**

Ustedes trabajan muy buen juntos —dijo Piper—

 **Llegamos a la ciudad, Annabeth seguía mirando el arco mientras desaparecía detrás de un edificio.**

 **—** **Supongo —dijo al final.**

 **Entramos en la estación Amtrak del centro de la ciudad. La megafonía nos indicó -que había tres horas de espera antes de partir hacia Denver.**

 **Grover se estiró. Antes de despertarse por completo, dijo: —Comida.**

Se escucharon un par de risas

 **—** **Venga, chico cabra —dijo Annabeth—. Vamos a hacer turismo cultural.**

 **—** **¿Turismo?**

 **—** **El Gateway Arch. Puede que sea mi única oportunidad de subir. ¿Venís o no?**

Ese día fue tu culpa —le susurro a Annabeth—

Una de cuantas —respondió Annabeth—

 **Grover y yo intercambiamos miradas.**

 **Yo quería decir que no, pero supuse que si Annabeth pensaba ir de todos modos, no podíamos dejarla sola tan tranquilamente.**

Me se cuidar sola —dijo Annabeth—

No lo dudo —dijo Percy—

 **Grover se encogió de hombros.**

 **—** **Si hay un bar sin monstruos, vale.**

Con la suerte de Percy lo dudo —dijo Nico—

 **El arco estaba a un kilómetro y medio de la estación. A última hora, las colas para entrar no eran tan largas. Nos abrimos paso por el museo subterráneo, vimos vagones cubiertos y otras antiguallas del mil ochocientos.**

Algunas hicieron muecas de aburrimiento

 **No era muy emocionante, pero Annabeth no dejó de contarnos cosas interesantes de cómo se había construido el arco, y Grover no dejó de pasarme gominolas, así que tampoco me aburrí.**

Percy con los dulces es feliz —dijo Sally a lo que ambos Percy se sonrojaron—

 **No obstante, no dejé de mirar alrededor, a las demás personas de la fila.**

 **—** **¿Hueles algo? —le susurré a Grover.**

 **Sacó la nariz de la bolsa de gominolas lo suficiente para inspirar.**

 **—** **Estamos bajo tierra —dijo con cara de asco—. El aire bajo tierra siempre huele a monstruos.**

 **Probablemente no signifique nada.**

 **Pero yo tenía un mal presentimiento, la impresión de que no deberíamos estar allí.**

Percy —dijo Jim— siempre hazle caso a tus instintos

Ambos Percy asintieron

 **—** **Chicos —les dije—, ¿sabéis los símbolos de poder de los dioses?**

 **Annabeth estaba intentando leer la historia del arco, pero levantó la vista.**

 **—** **¿Sí?**

 **—** **Bueno, Hade… —Grover se aclaró la garganta—. Estamos en un lugar público… ¿Te refieres a nuestro amigo de abajo?**

Hades bufo ante la risa de sus hermanos

 **—** **Esto… sí, claro —contesté—. Nuestro amigo de muy abajo.**

 **¿No tiene un gorro como el de Annabeth?**

Mi yelmo es mucho más poderoso —dijo Hades—

 **—** **¿El yelmo de oscuridad? —dijo ella—. Sí, ése es su símbolo de poder. Lo vi junto a su asiento durante el concilio del solsticio de invierno.**

 **—** **¿Estaba allí? —pregunté.**

 **Asintió.**

 **—** **Es el único momento en que se le permite visitar el Olimpo: el día más oscuro del año. Pero si lo que he oído es cierto**

Lo que dicen no es nada con el poder de mi yelmo —dijo Hades muy serio—

 **Su casco es mucho más poderoso que mi gorra de invisibilidad.**

 **—** **Le permite convertirse en oscuridad —confirmó Grover—. Puede fundirse con las sombras o atravesar paredes. No se le puede tocar, ver u oír. Y es capaz de irradiar un miedo tan intenso que puede volverte loco o paralizarte el corazón. ¿Por qué crees que todas las criaturas racionales temen la oscuridad?**

 **—** **Pero entonces… ¿cómo sabemos que no está aquí justo ahora, vigilándonos? —pregunté.**

Tengo cosas mejores que hacer que andar vigilando diosecillos —dijo Hades—

 **Annabeth y Grover intercambiaron sendas miradas.**

 **—** **No lo sabemos —repuso Grover.**

 **—** **Gracias, eso me hace sentir mucho mejor —respondí—. ¿Te quedan gominolas azules?**

Tiene la misma facilidad de poner de nervios a las personas y luego cambiar de tema como si nada del tío Poseidón—dijo Hermes—

 **Casi había conseguido dominar mis frágiles nervios cuando vi el curioso ascensor que iba a llevarnos hasta la cima del arco y supe que tendría problemas. No soporto los lugares cerrados. Me vuelven loco.**

A mí también —dijeron al unitono Orión Teseo y Tritón—

Al mar no le gusta ser contenido —dijo Poseidón

 **Nos apretujaron en una de las cabinas, junto a una señora gorda y su perro**

Con la señora gorda menos espacio va a tener —dijo Leo

 **Un chihuahua con collar de estrás. Supuse que debía de ser un chihuahua lazarillo**

No existen los chihuahuas lazarillos —dijo Annabeth—

 **Porque ningún guardia le dijo nada a la señora.**

 **Empezamos a subir por el interior del arco. Nunca había estado en un ascensor curvo, y a mi estómago no le entusiasmó la experiencia.**

No quiero detalles —dijo Teseo—

No que te encantaban los detalles —dijo Perseo—

Pero no esos —se justificó Teseo—

 **—** **¿No tenéis padres? —preguntó la gorda.**

 **Tenía ojos negros y brillantes; dientes puntiagudos y manchados de café; llevaba un sombrero tejano de ala flácida, y un vestido que le sacaba tantos michelines que parecía un zepelín vaquero**

Varias hijas de Afrodita hicieron ademan de desmayarse

 **—** **Se han quedado abajo —respondió Annabeth—. Les asustan las alturas.**

 **—** **Oh, pobrecillos.**

 **El chihuahua gruñó y la mujer le dijo:**

 **—** **Venga, hijito, ahora compórtate.**

Esa sí que es una vieja loca —dijo Nico—

Hay gente que trata a sus perros como hijos hasta les pusieron el nombre "canijos" hasta les compran ropa y algunas que hasta les festejan su cumpleaños y cosas así —dijo Will—

Reitero vieja loca —dijo Nico—

 **—** **El perro tenía los mismos ojos brillantes de su dueña, inteligentes y malvados.**

 **—** **¿Se llama Igito? —pregunté.**

 **—** **No —contestó la señora y sonrió, como si eso lo aclarara todo.**

Icaros frunció el ceño

 **Encima del arco, la plataforma de observación me recordó a una lata de refresco enmoquetada. Filas de pequeñas ventanitas daban a la ciudad por un lado y al río por el otro. La vista no estaba mal, pero si hay algo que me guste menos que un espacio reducido, es un espacio reducido a ciento ochenta metros de altura.**

Ambas Thalía palidecieron

 **No tardé en sentirme mal.**

 **Annabeth no dejó de hablar de los soportes estructurales, y de que ella habría hecho más grandes las ventanas y el suelo transparente.**

Qué bueno que tu no lo hiciste —murmuro Thalía—

 **Probablemente habría podido quedarse horas allí arriba**

Toda la cabaña de Athena asintió

 **Pero, por suerte para mí, el guarda anunció que la plataforma de observación cerraría en pocos minutos.**

Tuviste suerte —dijo Icaros—

 **Conduje a Grover y Annabeth hacia la salida, los hice subir a una cabina del ascensor y, cuando estaba a punto de entrar yo también, reparé en que ya había dos turistas dentro. No quedaba espacio para mí.**

Tú y tu mala suerte —dijo Teseo—

 **—** **Siguiente coche, señor —dijo el guarda.**

 **—** **¿Bajamos y esperamos contigo? —dijo Annabeth.**

 **Pero eso iba a ser un lío y tardaríamos aún más tiempo, así que dije:**

 **—** **No, no pasa nada. Nos vemos abajo, chicos.**

Debí haber insistido más —murmuro Annabeth—

 **Grover y Annabeth parecían algo nerviosos, pero dejaron que la puerta se cerrara. Su cabina desapareció por la rampa.**

 **En la plataforma sólo quedábamos yo, un crío con sus padres, el guarda y la gorda del chihuahua.**

No me gusta la señora gorda —dijo Poseidón—

 **Le sonreí incómodo y ella me devolvió la sonrisa y se pasó la lengua bífida por los dientes.**

Lengua bífida —dijeron Jim y Laura frustrados—

 **Un momento.**

 **¿Lengua bífida?**

 **Antes de que pudiese decidir que efectivamente había visto eso, el chihuahua saltó hacia mí y empezó a ladrarme.**

Estúpido perro —dijo Teseo—

 **—** **Bueno, bueno, hijito —dijo la señora—. ¿Te parece éste un buen momento? Tenemos delante a esta gente tan amable.**

 **—** **¡Perrito! —Dijo el niño pequeño—. ¡Mira, un perrito!**

 **Sus padres lo apartaron.**

Siempre hay que poner a los niños como prioridad —dijo Jim—

 **El chihuahua me enseñó los dientes y de su hocico negro empezó a salir espuma.**

 **—** **Bueno, hijo —susurró la gorda—. Si insistes.**

Que sacrificada —dijo Nico—

 **El estómago se me congeló.**

 **—** **Oiga, perdone, ¿acaba de llamar hijo a este chihuahua?**

 **—** **Quimera, querido —me corrigió la gorda—.**

Cuando menos se lo espero Zeus tenía el tridente de Poseidón estaba en su cuello

Escúchame perfectamente —dijo Poseidón— algo le llega a pasar y juro por el rio estigio que sufrirás mi ira —el tridente brillo y una pequeña foca apareció y cacheteo a Zeus para risa de muchos— sigue leyendo

—Orión asintió— **No es un chihuahua. Es fácil confundirlos.**

Cualquiera se podría equivocar —dijo Nico sarcástico—

 **Se remangó las mangas vaqueras y reveló una piel azulada y escamosa. Cuando sonrió, sus dientes eran colmillos. Las pupilas de sus ojos eran rajitas como de reptil.**

Poseidón le mando una mirada muy seria a lo que Zeus se estremeció

 **El chihuahua ladró más alto, y con cada ladrido crecía. Primero hasta adoptar el tamaño de un doberman, después hasta el de un león. Entonces el ladrido se convirtió en rugido.**

 **El niño pequeño gritó.**

Pobre niño no logro pensar algo que asustara al pobre —dijeron Hestia y Sally—

 **Sus padres lo arrastraron hacia la salida, detrás del guarda,**

Bien primero los niños —dijo Hestia—

 **Que se quedó atónito, mirando al monstruo con la boca abierta.**

Que no se supone que el debería protegerlos —dijo Nico—

Se supone pero no tengo idea de que es lo que vio —dijo Will—

 **Quimera era ahora tan alta que tenía la peluda espalda pegada al techo. La melena de la cabeza de león estaba cubierta de sangre seca, el cuerpo y las pezuñas eran de cabra gigante, y por cola tenía una serpiente, tres metros de cola de cascabel.**

Varios mestizos se estremecieron al imaginarse a la quimera mientras los hijos de Ares esperaban poder enfrentarse a un monstruo así

 **El collar de estrás aún le colgaba del cuello, y la medalla para perros del tamaño de una matrícula era fácilmente legible: «Quimera: tiene la rabia, escupe fuego, es venenoso. Si lo encuentran, por favor, llamen al Tártaro, extensión 954.»**

Muchos se estremecieron al escuchar de ese lugar

 **Reparé en que ni siquiera había destapado el bolígrafo.**

Y es en momentos como ese que me pregunto cómo es que sigues vivo —dijo Thalía—

Créeme no eres la única —dijo Nico—

 **Tenía las manos entumecidas. Estaba a tres metros de las fauces sangrientas de Quimera y sabía que, en cuanto me moviera, la criatura se abalanzaría sobre mí.**

Poseidón palideció un poco más siendo consolado por Anfitrite

 **La señora serpiente dejó escapar un silbido que bien podría haber sido una risa.**

 **—** **Siéntete honrado, Percy Jackson. El señor Zeus rara vez me permite probar un héroe con uno de los de mi estirpe.**

Poseídon provoco un terremoto por todo Nueva York mientras le mandaba una muy fea mirada a Zeus el cual se estremeció

 **¡Pues yo soy la madre de los monstruos, la terrible Equidna!**

 **Me quedé mirándola y sólo atiné a decir:**

 **—** **¿Eso no es una especie de oso hormiguero?**

No me extraña que la mayoría de los monstruos te odien —dijo Annabeth—

Y también eso demuestra que Percy aunque es medio alelado es inteligente —dijo Nico— aparte de los hijos de Athena quien sabia eso

Nadie alzo la mano

 **Aulló y su rostro ofidio se volvió marrón verdoso de la rabia.**

 **—** **¡Detesto que la gente diga eso! ¡Odio Australia! Mira que llamar a ese ridículo animal como yo.**

Pobre animal —dijo Hazel—

 **Por eso, Percy Jackson, ¡mi hijo va a destruirte!**

 **Quimera cargó, sus dientes de león rechinando. Conseguí saltar a un lado y evitar el mordisco.**

La mayoría del campamento estaba tenso

 **Acabé junto a la familia y el guarda, todos gritando e intentando abrir las puertas de emergencia.**

Lo que veían debió ser horrible —dijo Frank—

 **No podía consentir que les hiciera daño.**

Dudo que a un monstruo le interesen los mortales —dijo Aquiles—

 **Destapé la espada**

Ya era hora —dijo Ares indignado—

 **Corrí al otro lado de la plataforma y grité: —¡Ey, chihuahua!**

 **Quimera se volvió con insólita rapidez**

Nunca hay que subestimar a un enemigo

 **Y, antes de que mi espada estuviese dispuesta, abrió su pestilente boca y me lanzó directamente un chorro de fuego. Logré arrojarme a un lado y la moqueta se incendió, desprendiendo un calor tan intenso que casi me deja sin cejas.**

Como te verías sin cejas —pregunto Leo—

No tengo idea pero podría pintárselas mientras vuelven a crecerle —dijo Jason—

Muy gracioso Grace pero dime a que sabe una engrapadora —dijo Percy—

Jason le mando una fea mirada a Percy

 **Por detrás de donde me encontraba un instante antes, en uno de los lados del arco había ahora un boquete. Se veía el metal fundido por los bordes. «Fantástico —pensé—. Acabamos de cargarnos un monumento nacional.»**

El primero de muchos —murmuro Percy—

Espero sea el único —dijo Athena mandándole una fea mirada—

 **Anaklusmos ya estaba preparada y cuando Quimera se dio la vuelta, le lancé un mandoble al cuello.**

No ese es un gran error —dijo Jasón— con el collar podría atorarse o perder el equilibrio y tardarías unos segundos en reponerte en los cuales te podría incinerar

 **Ese fue mi error**

Como no tienes idea —dijo Aquiles—

 **La hoja chisporroteó contra el collar de perro y la inercia del impulso me desequilibró. Intenté recuperarme al tiempo que me defendía de la fiera boca de león, pero descuidé por completo la cola de serpiente**

Teseo le echaba aire a Poseidón de lo pálido que se encontraba

 **Que se sacudió y me hincó los colmillos en la pantorrilla.**

Ambos Percy hicieron una mueca de dolor

 **Sentí la pierna entera arder. Intenté clavarle la espada en la boca, pero la cola se revolvió y me hizo trastabillar. La espada se me escurrió entre las manos y cayó por el boquete a las aguas del Mississipi.**

Tritón ayudaba a Teseo pues Poseidón había palidecido aún más

 **Conseguí ponerme en pie, pero sabía que había perdido.**

Heracles sonrió feliz que poco le faltaba para que ese monstruo para que destruyera a ese niño y se le ocurrió algo

Quiero ver si eres tan bueno como para vencerme —dijo Heracles— o eres un cobarde

Todos voltearon a ver a Percy por su respuesta

De acuerdo —dijo suspirando—

Bien si yo gano me entregaras a Anaklusmos —dijo Heracles—

Y si yo gano le bajaras a tu humorcito que solo llevas pocas horas aquí y no te soporto —dijo Percy—

Heracles vio fijamente a Zeus

Terminando este capítulo tienen 10 minutos para preparase y nos vemos en la arena —dijo Zeus—

Pero si pelean aquí posiblemente destruyan el campamento —dijo Athena—

Puede que tengas razón —dijo Zeus— Ares consigue un buen lugar para la batalla y Hefestos consigue que sea trasmitido por TV Hefestos tienen media hora para hacerlo

 **Estaba desarmado. Sentía el veneno mortal subiéndome hacia el pecho.**

 **Recordé que Quirón había dicho que la espada siempre regresaría a mí, pero no había bolígrafo alguno en mi bolsillo.**

 **Quizá había ido a parar demasiado lejos, o tal vez sólo regresaba en forma de bolígrafo.**

Mientras más lejos caiga más tarda —dijo Quirón—

 **No lo sabía, y tampoco iba a vivir lo suficiente para averiguarlo.**

Y el pesimista soy yo —dijo Nico—

 **Retrocedí hacia el muro y Quimera avanzó, gruñendo y exhalando vaho por su asquerosa boca. La serpiente, Equidna, se carcajeó.**

 **—** **Ya no hacen héroes como los de antes, ¿eh, hijo?**

Eso es cierto —dijo Teseo— ya no son tan perfectos como yo

La ventaja que ellos tienen es que la mayoría de los monstruos ya los vencimos por lo tanto si leen un poco sabrán como vencerlos —dijo Aquiles—

 **El monstruo gruñó. No parecía tener prisa por acabar conmigo, ahora que me había vencido.**

 **Miré al guarda y a la familia. El chavalín se escondía tras las piernas de su padre.**

Pobrecito —dijo Hestia—

 **Tenía que proteger a aquella gente. No podía morir sin más. Intenté pensar, pero me dolía todo el cuerpo y la cabeza me daba vueltas. Me enfrentaba a un monstruo enorme que escupía fuego y a su madre, y tenía miedo.**

Lo importante es superar tu miedo —dijo Nico—

 **No podía huir, así que me acerqué al borde del boquete y miré. Allá abajo, el río brillaba.**

SALTA —gritaron Orión Poseidón Teseo y Tritón

Ok creo ya vi de donde saco lo suicida —murmuro Nico—

 **Si moría**

No lo harás —dijo Anfitrite—

 **¿Se marcharían los monstruos? ¿Dejarían en paz a los humanos?**

Varios asintieron

 **—** **Si eres hijo de Poseidón —silbó Equidna—, no debes tener miedo al agua.**

HAZLO YA —gritaron nuevamente los 4—

 **Salta, Percy Jackson.**

 **Demuéstrame que el agua no te hará daño. Salta y recupera tu espada. Demuestra tu linaje.**

 **Sí, vale, pensé. En alguna parte había leído que saltar al agua desde dos pisos de altura es como saltar sobre asfalto sólido. Desde allí, el impacto me espachurraría.**

Si fueras hijo de cualquier dios eso pasaría pero siendo hijo de Poseidón no —dijo Anfitrite—

 **La boca de Quimera empezó a ponerse incandescente, calentándose antes de soltar otra vaharada de fuego.**

 **—** **No tienes fe —me retó Equidna—. No confías en los dioses. Pero no puedo culparte, pequeño cobarde.**

Percy puede ser todo menos un cobarde —dijo Thalía—

A que te refieres con todo —pregunto Percy—

Idiota, fiel, suicida —contesto Thalía—¿le paro o le sigo?

 **Los dioses son desleales. Será mejor para ti morir ahora. El veneno ya está en tu corazón.**

 **Tenía razón: estaba muriendo. Mi respiración se ralentizaba. Nadie podía salvarme, ni siquiera los dioses.**

Ten fe en nosotros —dijo Hermes—

 **Retrocedí y miré hacia abajo, al agua. Recordé la cálida sonrisa de mi padre cuando yo era un bebé. Tenía que haberme visto.**

Siempre visito a todos mis hijos ya sea en la noche o cuando están dormidos para evitar que recuerden y corran más peligro del que de por sí ya están destinados

 **Seguramente me visitó cuando yo estaba en la cuna.**

Aunque tú no tenías cuna antes de irte a ver la primera vez —dijo Poseidón—

Quien le dio la cuna fue mamá —dijo Tritón a lo que Sally le dio las gracias a Anfitrite— no te apañes el crédito

Bueno si pero deje de visitarte cuando cumpliste 12 años para evitar que los monstruos te descubrieran cosa que fue inútil —dijo Poseidón—

 **Recordé el tridente verde que se había formado encima de mi cabeza la noche de la captura de la bandera, cuando Poseidón me reclamó como su hijo.**

 **Pero aquello no era el mar. Era el Mississipi, en el centro de Estados Unidos de América. No había ningún dios del mar.**

No importa ya salta —dijo Poseidón—

 **—** **¡Muere, descreído! —rugió Equidna, y Quimera me lanzó un chorro de llamas a la cara.**

Ya salta antes de que a padre le dé algo —dijo Teseo mientras seguía abanicando—

 **—** **Padre, ayúdame —recé.**

Siempre lo hago —dijo Poseidón—

 **Me volví y salté al vacío. Mi ropa estaba ardiendo, el veneno recorría mis venas y estaba cayendo al río.**

Aquí termina —dijo Orión cerrando el libro—

Prepárense para la pelea —dijo Quirón— nos vemos en 30 minutos aquí

Cabe aclarar que no tengo nada en contra de las personas que cuidan a sus perros como si fueran sus hijos yo lo hacía antes de que naciera mi hija

Nos leemos en un mes

Se despide por ahora ACUARIO NO JUNE4311


	15. Pelea

Después de casi 3 meses por fin pude actualizar pero tengo una excusa razonable y es que para este capítulo pedí ayuda de una persona pero me quedo mal se supone que este capítulo lo subiría el 18 de agosto por el cumpleaños de Percy y le pedí a otra persona que me ayudara un poco pero no quiso que le diera crédito por este capítulo por lo que si llegas a leer esto GRACIAS

En el capítulo pasado se me olvidó mencionar conforme fui creando a Icaros me di cuenta que cada vez más quería que se pareciera a Spencer Reid pero sin su miedo a los germes así que hasta cierto punto Icaros es como Spencer Reid

algo que también se me fue mencionar:  
May Castellan viene meses antes de tener a Luke  
Emily Zhang, Esperanza Valdez, Maria Di Angelo y Marie Levesque vienen después de la muerte  
Tristán Mc Lean antes de ser secuestrado  
Frederick Chase vienen del momento en curso  
Paul Blofis y Sally Jackson vienen poco antes de las pruebas de Apolo

.

.

Pasada la media hora ambos guerreros se presentaron con armadura puesta a Percy le sorprendió al ver una gran pantalla a un lado de la pantalla en la que venían los nombres de ambos con Hefestos junto con sus hijos arreglaban ciertos detalles

Bien estas son las reglas -dijo Zeus con autoridad- será un duelo sin armas ya que uno de los premios es Anaklusmos por parte del hijo de Poseidón

Se me hace injusto que Percy tenga que perder su arma y Heracles no -dijo Apolo-

Heracles sacó su garrote orgulloso mientras Percy transformaba su espada Hestia llegó con un cojín y ambos pusieron su arma sobre el

Bien es hora -dijo Ares al momento que los tocaba del hombro y segundos después los 3 desaparecieron

En la pantalla se alcanzaba a ver un valle rocoso lleno de montañas con nieve en la punta y varios volcanes haciendo que el lugar estuviera lleno de cenizas en el cual a pesar de la luz del campamento en la pantalla se veían de noche

Qué es ese lugar -pregunto Nico-

Es el valle de las sombras -explico Hades- un lugar donde solo es de noche y cuenta con los 4 elementos un buen lugar para que un hijo de Zeus y Poseidón puedan luchar sin problemas

Hagan sus apuestas -dijo Travis con una libreta y Connor traía una pequeña caja-

En dólares o dracmas -pregunto Leo cerrando un control-

Solo dracmas -dijo Connor-

Bien apuesto 5 dracmas a Percy -saco varios dracmas de su cinturón-

Travis escribía en su libreta y Connor guardaba los dracmas en la caja

Para que es ese control -pregunto Jason dándole unos dracmas a Connor-

Es para un proyecto que acabo de terminar -apretó un botón y no pasó nada-

Lo siento posiblemente tengas que revisarlo -dijo Travis escribiendo en su libreta-

Segundos después una cabra metálica llegó a la hoguera

Es Amaltea -pregunto Thalía-

Es Amaltea 2.0 -dijo Leo sonriendo-

Varios vieron la cabra impresionados por el talento del hijo de Hefestos

-Leo acaricio la cabeza de la cabra y pidió un vaso la cabra abrió la boca y salió un vaso luego pidió hielo y de la nariz le salieron cubos de hielo después se acercó a las ubres y se sirvió de una de ellas- sírvanse

Minutos después Amaltea 2.0 iba de un lado a otro dando y sirviendo vasos mientras los Stoll seguirán con sus apuestas

En la pantalla aparecieron los dos guerreros en compañía de Ares

Aquí pelearán -dijo Ares- el que quede inconsciente o que se rinda por obvias razones será el que pierda y cuando eso pase inmediatamente el ganador aparecerá en el campamento y el perdedor aparecerá minutos después

En cuanto Ares desapareció Heracles empezó con el primer golpe lanzándole media montaña a Percy el cual se protegió con el agua pero aun así le causa leves daños

de repente Heracles se le acerca para tener un combate cercano para disfrutar del sufrimiento que le iba a provocar a Percy el cual contraataco con una devastadora ola mandándolo a volar luego arremetió con un gran golpe certero y Heracles se hundió 3 metros bajo tierra

Percy confiado que había ganado bajo la guardia pero luego Heracles le agarro de los pies y lo hundió bajo la tierra después lo golpeo con tanta fuerza que hizo temblar el suelo

Cuando el polvo se desvaneció vio que Percy había logrado cubrirse del devastador golpe luego Percy hizo una esfera de agua que parecía inofensiva y se la arrojo a Heracles el cual confiado intentó cambiar su curso con su mano pero cuando lo logro la esfera estallo con 10 veces más potencia que el golpe que le había intentado dar a Percy mandándolo hacia el cielo

Luego Percy hizo unos látigos de agua agarrándolo del cuello y torso jalándolo de vuelta a la Tierra quedando en el mismo hoyo que Heracles había hecho el cual se empezó a llenar de agua para ahogarlo pero cuando el agua le estaba llegando a la cara reacciono saliendo de un solo saltó

Creíste que con algo tan débil ibas a vencerme -dijo Heracles convocando un imponente rayo-

Percy lo respondió con un tridente de agua y ambos lanzaron sus ataques provocando que salieran disparados por el impacto

Cuando el humo del impacto se desvaneció ambos respiraban agitadamente y sudorosos

Al parecer no eres tan debilucho y puede que seas un digno rival mío -dijo entrecortadamente- pero no serás digno de vencerme -volvió a convocar un rayo que le dio de lleno a Percy-

Esos no son nada en comparación con los de Perseo -dijo haciendo un huracán en el cual Heracles quedó en el centro-

Campamento mestizo

Varios voltearon a ver a Perseo el cual al sentir las miradas se sirvió de una de las ubres de Amaltea 2.0 bebió en un vaso y siguió viendo la pantalla sin darle importancia a la miradas

Valle de las sombras

Mientras Heracles estaba en el ojo del huracán Percy provocó un terremoto creando una avalancha con la nieve que tenían las montañas creando proyectiles de hielo que fueron directo hacia Heracles

Qué al estar en el centro no sabía de dónde venían los proyectiles de hielo dándole directamente en su cuerpo

Pasando unos minutos Heracles ya enojado con dificultad logro salirse del huracán y convocó una gran tormenta a lo que Percy creo un escudo con agua para detener los rayos

Percy empezó a retroceder haciendo que Heracles se llenara de confianza y siguiera haciéndolo retroceder mientras avanzaba para darla golpes más directos y disfrutar de la derrota de Percy no se dio cuenta que cayó en la trampa que Percy había creado cayendo en un charco de lodo quedando atrapado hasta la cintura

Percy volvió a provocar un terremoto el cual hizo que los volcanes se activarán haciendo que expulsarán lava llegando hasta donde estaban ambos guerreros

Campamento mestizo

Todos veían la pantalla preocupados por los guerreros

Alguien apostó por empate -pregunto Connor-

No nadie -dijo revisando su libreta-

Valle de las sombras

Dentro de la lava

Percy recordó que la última vez no le había pasado nada con el fuego pero por si acaso creo una esfera de agua para protegerse

Mientras Heracles al no poderse mover con el aire intentó hacer a un lado la lava con aire provocando que disminuyera el oxígeno

Campamento mestizo

Un brillo enfrente de la pantalla apareció dando a saber que el ganador de la batalla había sido...

PERCY

Hestia se acercó a Percy con el cojín en manos el cual agarró su premio y los alzó en señal de victoria

Varios rompían papeles en señal que habían perdido la apuesta mientras otros vitoreaban

Minutos después apareció un inconsciente Heracles en el campamento con múltiples quemaduras y ropa chamuscada

Después de esta pelea tan decepcionante hay que ir a cenar -dijo Zeus con una mueca dirigida a Heracles-

Poco a poco la hoguera se quedó vacía dirigiéndose al comedor algunos se quedaron con los Stoll pidiendo su dinero

Hay que ir a la enfermería a que curen tus heridas -dijo Annabeth-

Percy asintió mientras era llevado por Annabeth y Will

Antes de llegar al pabellón del comedor Orión interceptó a Perseo

Porque Percy sabe cómo se sienten tus rayos -pregunto Orión en vos baja-

Le di unos pequeños consejos y entrenamiento exprés -dijo sin perder de vista a Zeus que estaba más que enojado-

Entonces Orión recordó que en cuanto Zeus dijo que fueran a prepararse para la batalla Perseo desapareció y algunos minutos después escucho un rayo muy cerca del campamento

Flashback

Percy en compañía de Annabeth se dirigieron a la armería por una armadura

Cuando salieron de la armería Perseo los intercepto

Puedo hablar contigo -dijo Perseo viéndolo-

Percy asintió

A solas -dijo viendo discretamente a Annabeth-

Annabeth solo vio a Percy lo beso y se separó de ellos

Qué sucede -pregunto ya que Annabeth estaba un poco lejos-

Estoy preocupado de tu enfrentamiento con Hércules -dijo con una mirada preocupante-

Heracles no es el primer dios al que me enfrento -dijo Percy sorprendiendo a Perseo-

No sé a qué dios te hayas enfrentado pero con Heracles tú tienes una cierta desventaja -dijo serio-

A qué te refieres -pregunto Percy-

Tu eres hijo de Poseidón y el hijo de Zeus por lo tanto el controla los rayos y tú el agua por lo que tienes la desventaja de que el agua conduce la electricidad -dijo Perseo- solo te digo que pienses eso y que no te dejes llevar por la arrogancia ya que eso podría definir tu derrota o victoria

Gracias por el consejo -dijo con una sonrisa-

Eso y que estés preparado para un ataque sorpresa -dijo alejándose algunos metros y convocó un rayo dándole de lleno-

Cuando se dispersó el humo Percy estaba en un hoyo y su cabello parecía que le había explotado el boiler

Son más fuertes qué los de Thalía -dijo medio espabilado-

Fin flashback

.

.

Espero les haya gustado y para compensarlos en 15 dias tendrán el siguiente capitulo

Por cierto alguien tiene la guía de supervivencia de Percy que me puedan pasar


	16. Me convierto en un fugitivo conocido

Como prometí 15 días después aquí tienen la actualización realmente espero no volver a tardar tanto en actualizar ahora explico un poco el capítulo pasado que es el de la pelea es el capítulo del mes de agosto y este capítulo sería el de septiembre por lo que faltaría por lo que faltaría el de octubre pero no creo poder publicar 3 capítulos en un mes voy a tratar de publicarlos en noviembre pero no prometo nada

 **anubis172001:** la razón por la que pedí ayuda para la pelea es porque no soy tan buena para escribir acción pero lo importante es que te gusto  
 **kleopever** **:** fue error mío el nombre del libro es la guía del campamento mestizo es un pequeño libro naranja  
 **Artemiss90** **:** gracias por darle una oportunidad a este fic  
 **Kira Potter Jackson** **:** que bueno que te gusto

.

.

 **Ahora a leer:**

Después de la pelea poco a poco algunos felices y otros defraudados por el resultado de sus apuestas y después de la cena fueron sentándose alrededor de la hoguera

Yo leo —dijo Tritón agarrando el libro— **Capítulo 14 Me convierto en un fugitivo conocido**

Ese es mi nieto —celebro Laura—

Y le festejas eso —dijo Jim recriminándola—

Tu no me hagas hablar —dijo Laura mandándole una fea mirada—

Jim hizo el gesto de cerrarse la boca con un cierre

 **Me encantaría contarte que tuve una profunda revelación durante mi caída, que acepté mi propia mortalidad, que me reí en la cara de la muerte, etcétera.**

Si como no —dijo Nico—

 **Pero mi único pensamiento era: ¡Aaaaaaaaahhhhh!**

El campamento estallo en risas

 **El río se acercaba a la velocidad de un camión.**

Tomando en cuenta que eres un hijo de Poseidón puede que involuntariamente hayas atraído el agua hacia ti —dijo Icaros a lo que Orión y Teseo asintieron—

 **El viento me arrancaba el aire de los pulmones. Torres, rascacielos y puentes entraban y salían de mi campo de visión.**

Ambas Thalía palidecieron al imaginárselo

 **Y entonces: ¡Zaaaaa-buuumm!**

Que sonidos tan divertidos —dijo Teseo—

 **Un fundido en negro de burbujas.**

Poseidón sonrió aliviado si bien la pelea le había hecho recuperar el color aún estaba preocupado por saber que pasaría en el libro

 **Me hundí en el lodo, seguro de que acabaría atrapado bajo treinta metros de barro y me perdería para siempre.**

Abecés eres tan dramático —dijo Annabeth—

Lo siento —dijo Percy—

 **Sin embargo, el impacto contra el agua no me había dolido.**

Una de las grandes ventajas —dijo Orión—

 **En ese momento me hundía lentamente hacia el fondo, las burbujas me hacían cosquillas entre los dedos.**

Una sensación bastante divertida y más si estas con alguien ahí abajo —dijo Teseo—

Deja de estar de cerdo —dijo Orión— hay niños presentes

Sería interesante probarlo —le susurro Annabeth a Percy—

 **Me posé suavemente sobre el lecho del río. Un siluro del tamaño de mi padrastro se ocultó en la oscuridad.**

Que culpa tiene el pobre pez —dijo Laura—

Maldita vieja —dijo Gabe haciendo que Jim le golpeara la boca rompiéndole un diente—

 **Nubes de limo y basura —botellas, zapatos viejos, bolsas de plástico— giraban alrededor de mí.**

Varios dioses fruncieron el ceño

 **En ese punto reparé en unas cuantas cosas: primero, no me había convertido en una tortita al estrellarme**

Una de las enormes ventajas de ser un hijo de Poseidón —dijo Orión—

Me recuerdas el monito de Minecraft —dijo Leo—

 **Segundo, no me habían asado a la parrilla**

Siendo hijo de Poseidón cualquiera quisiera comerte —dijo Teseo—

 **Y, tercero, ni siquiera sentía ya el veneno de Quimera en las venas.**

Supongo que ser legado de Apolo hace que al tener contacto con el agua se curen tus heridas —dijo Annabeth—

Eso no es justo —dijo Teseo—

Deja de hacer tus berrinches —dijo Orión—

 **Simplemente estaba vivo, y era genial.**

Claro que es genial —dijo Aquiles—

 **Sin embargo, constaté algo muy curioso: no estaba mojado.**

Eso es una de las mejores cosas de ser hijo de Poseidón —dijo Teseo—

 **Quiero decir, sentía el agua fría y veía dónde se habían quemado mis ropas. Pero cuando me toqué la camisa, parecía perfectamente seca.**

Eso es genial —dijo el joven Nico—

 **Miré la basura flotante y agarré un viejo encendedor. Imposible, pensé. Le di al mechero e hizo chispa.**

 **Apareció una llamita, justo allí, en el fondo del Mississipi.**

 **Alcancé un envoltorio de hamburguesas arrastrado por la corriente y el papel se secó de inmediato. Lo encendí sin problemas, pero en cuanto lo solté las llamas se apagaron y el envoltorio se convirtió otra vez en un desecho fangoso.**

Es realmente impresionante —dijo Jasón—

 **Rarísimo.**

 **Hasta el final no me di cuenta de lo más extraño: estaba respirando. Estaba debajo del agua y respiraba normalmente.**

Después del shock de que te encuentras vivo es algo normal —dijo Orión—

 **Me puse en pie, manchado de lodo hasta el muslo. Me temblaban las piernas y las manos.**

Tomando en cuenta que el veneno de Quimera es difícil de curar es probable que tarde —dijo Will—

 **Debería estar muerto.**

No digas esas cosas —regaño Orión—

 **El hecho de que no lo estuviera parecía… bueno, un milagro. Imaginé la voz de una mujer, una voz que sonaba un poco como la de mi madre: «Percy, ¿qué se dice?»**

Dudo que sea tu madre —dijo Orión—

Apuesto lo que sea a que son las sexys mensajeras de papá —dijo Teseo—

En serio que tienes que usar el término sexy —dijo Orión—

Es que lo son —dijo Teseo—

 **—** **Esto… gracias. —Debajo del agua mi voz sonaba a chico mucho mayor—. Gracias… padre.**

De hecho papá tuvo poco que ver con el hecho que pudieras sobrevivir —dijo Tritón—

 **No hubo respuesta. Sólo la oscura corriente de basura, el enorme siluro siguiendo su rastro, el reflejo del atardecer en la superficie del agua, allá arriba, volviéndolo todo de color caramelo.**

 **¿Por qué me había salvado Poseidón?**

Técnicamente el ser hijo de Poseidón fue suficiente para que pudieras sobrevivir —dijo Anfitrite—

 **Cuanto más lo pensaba, más vergüenza sentía. Así que antes sólo había tenido suerte. No tenía ninguna oportunidad contra un monstruo como Quimera.**

Arrogante como cualquier hombre —dijo Zoe—

 **Probablemente aquella pobre gente en el arco ya era sólo ceniza. No había podido protegerlos, no era ningún héroe.**

Las cazadoras se quedaron calladas sorprendidas

 **Quizá tendría que quedarme allí abajo con el siluro para siempre, unirme a los animales del fondo del río.**

Y el de la baja autoestima soy yo —dijo Nico—

 **Encima, la hélice de una embarcación batió el agua, removiendo el limo alrededor. Y allí, a un metro y medio de distancia, estaba mi espada, la empuñadura brillante sobresaliendo del barro.**

Las ventajas del bronce celestial —dijo Leo—

 **Volví a oír la voz de mujer: «Percy, agarra la espada. Tu padre cree en ti.»**

Él es el que tiene más confianza en nosotros —dijo Teseo—

 **Esta vez supe que la voz no venía de mi cabeza.**

Bueno ahora sabemos que no estás tan loco —dijo Thalía—

 **No eran imaginaciones mías. Las palabras parecían provenir de todas partes, transmitiéndose por el agua como el sonar de un delfín.**

Sabía que era una de las sexys mensajeras de papá —dijo Teseo—

 **—** **¿Dónde estás? —grité en voz alta.**

 **Entonces, a través de la oscuridad líquida, la vi: una mujer del color del agua, un fantasma en la corriente, flotando justo encima de la espada. Tenía el pelo largo y ondulado; los ojos, apenas visibles, verdes como los míos.**

Si es quien yo creo que es si es muy sexy —dijo Tritón—

Tú también —dijo Orión extrañado—

Es Meredith mi actual novia —dijo Tritón como si nada— solo espero que papá no haya interrumpido nada importante

 **Se me formó un nudo en la garganta.**

 **—** **¿Mamá? —musité.**

El joven Percy abrazo a Sally

 **«No, niño, sólo soy una mensajera, aunque el destino de tu madre no es tan negro como crees. Ve a la playa de Santa Mónica.»**

 **—** **¿Qué?**

 **«Es la voluntad de tu padre.**

No puedes negarte —dijo casi todo el campamento—

 **Antes de descender al inframundo tienes que ir a Santa Mónica. Venga, Percy, no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo. El río está demasiado sucio para mi presencia.»**

Otra razón por la que odio la contaminación —dijo Poseidón—

 **—** **Pero… —Seguía convencido de que aquella mujer era mi madre, o una visión de ella—.**

Pero los ojos de Sally son azules —dijo Raquel—

Los ojos de Sally son como los de Jim —dijo Laura— es decir cambian de color

Pero los míos cambian según mi estado de ánimo —explico Jim enseñando ojos azules— así que no se en ella que influya el cambio de color

 **¿Quién…?**

 **¿Cómo…? —Tenía tantas preguntas que las palabras se me atascaron en la garganta.**

 **«No puedo quedarme, valiente —dijo ella. Estiró una mano y fue como si la corriente me acariciara la cara—. ¡Ve a Santa Mónica! Y no confíes en los regalos de…»**

¿Regalos? —preguntaron extrañados—

 **Su voz se desvaneció.**

 **—** **¿Regalos? —repetí—. ¿Qué regalos? ¡Espera!**

 **Intentó volver a hablar, pero tanto el sonido como la imagen habían desaparecido. Si era realmente mi madre, había vuelto a perderla.**

No era —dijo Perseo—

 **Quise ahogarme, pero era inmune al ahogamiento.**

Todos mis hijos son inmunes a eso a menos que sean aguas especiales —dijo Poseidón—

 **«Tu padre cree en ti», había dicho.**

Él es el dios que cree más en sus hijos—dijo Anfitrite—

 **También me había llamado valiente… a menos que hablara con el** **siluro.**

Realmente crees que Meredith va a ir a un rio súper contaminado para hablar con un siluro —dijo Tritón— enserio papá cuando vas a tener un semidiós normal

 **Me acerqué a la espada y la así por la empuñadura. Quimera aún podía seguir ahí arriba con la bicha gorda de su madre,**

El campamento estallo en risas

 **Esperando para rematarme.**

Las risas pararon en seco

Eh Percy como te explico que no puede rematarte si no te ha matado —dijo Nico—

 **Como mínimo, estaría llegando la policía mortal,**

Todos los hijos de Hermes fruncieron el ceño

 **Intentando averiguar quién había abierto el agujero en el arco. Si me encontraban, tendrían algunas preguntas que hacerme.**

Eso como mínimo —dijo Icaros— se te impondrían de cinco a diez años de prisión y multa de cien a cinco mil dólares, a los que causen incendio, inundación o explosión con daño o peligro de: Un edificio, vivienda o cuarto donde se encuentre alguna persona; Ropas, muebles u objetos en tal forma que puedan causar graves daños personales; Archivos públicos o notariales; Bibliotecas, museos, templos, escuelas o edificios y monumentos públicos, y Montes, bosques, selvas, pastos, mieses o cultivos de cualquier género.

Ambos Percy tragaron saliva mientras Percy pensaba de la que se había salvado

 **Tapé la espada y me metí el boli en el bolsillo.**

 **—** **Gracias, padre —volví a decirle al agua oscura.**

Poseidón sonrió

 **Después me sacudí el barro con dos patadas y subí nadando a la superficie.**

 **Salí al lado de un McDonald's flotante.**

Anfitrite y Poseidón fruncieron el ceño tenían mucho trabajo por hacer

 **Una manzana más allá, todos los vehículos de emergencias de San Luis estaban rodeando el arco. Los helicópteros de la policía daban vueltas en círculo. La multitud de curiosos me recordó Times Square la noche de Fin de Año.**

Todo lo relacionas ya sea con el mar o Nueva York

Soy hijo de Poseidón y soy neoyorkino —dijo Percy encogiéndose de hombros—

 **—** **¡Mamá! —dijo una niña—. Ese chico ha salido del río.**

 **—** **Eso está muy bien, cariño —dijo su madre mientras estiraba el cuello para ver las ambulancias.**

 **—** **¡Pero está seco!**

 **—** **Eso está muy bien, cariño.**

Los mortales deberían hacerle caso a los niños —dijo Artemisa—

A los niños no les afecta la niebla —explico Quirón— al tener una mente más abierta es por eso que pueden ver a través de la niebla

Y hasta que edad pueden ver a través de ella —pregunto el joven Nico—

Todo depende del niño pero en promedio a los 10 años —dijo Quirón—

 **Una mujer de las noticias hablaba para la cámara:**

 **—** **Probablemente no ha sido un ataque terrorista, nos dicen, pero la investigación acaba de empezar. El daño, como ven, es muy grave. Intentamos llegar a alguno de los supervivientes**

Casi todos se alegraron al oír que había sobrevivientes

 **para interrogarlos sobre las declaraciones de testigos presenciales que indican que alguien cayó del arco.**

No cayo se aventó que es otra cosa —dijo Nico—

 **«Supervivientes.» Me sentí súbitamente aliviado. Quizá el guarda y la familia habían salvado la vida.**

 **Confié en que Grover y Annabeth estuvieran bien.**

 **Intenté abrirme paso entre el gentío para ver qué estaba pasando dentro del cordón policial.**

No te acerques a la policía —dijo Laura— alguno te podría reconocer y te meterías en muchos problemas y se acabaría la misión

Todos los hijos de Hermes la apoyaron

 **—…** **un adolescente —estaba diciendo otro reportero—. Canal Cinco ha sabido que las cámaras de vigilancia muestran a un adolescente volverse loco en la plataforma de observación,**

Bueno loco ya estaba —dijo Thalía—

 **y de algún modo consiguió activar esta extraña explosión. Difícil de creer, John, pero es lo que nos dicen. Sigue sin haber víctimas mortales…**

 **Me aparté, intentando mantener la cabeza gacha. Tenía que recorrer un buen trecho para rodear el perímetro policial. Había agentes de policía y periodistas por todas partes.**

La policía por todas partes eso no es bueno —dijo Hermes—

 **Casi había perdido la esperanza de encontrar a Annabeth y a Grover cuando una voz familiar baló:**

 **—** **¡Peeeercy! —Al volverme, el abrazo de oso (más bien de cabra) de Grover me atrapó en el sitio—.**

Varias risas se oyeron y Grover se sonrojo

 **¡Creíamos que habías llegado al Hades de la manera mala!**

 **Annabeth estaba de pie tras él tratando de parecer enfadada, pero también ella sentía alivio por verme.**

Claro que estaba aliviada sesos de alga —dijo Annabeth—

 **—** **¡No podemos dejarte solo ni cinco minutos! ¿Qué ha pasado?**

 **—** **Más o menos me he caído.**

 **—** **¡Percy! ¿Desde ciento noventa y dos metros?**

Que son 192 metros para Percy —dijo Nico mientras Thalía se ponía verde—

 **Detrás de nosotros, un policía gritó:**

 **—** **¡Abran paso!**

 **La multitud se separó, y un par de enfermeros salieron disparados, conduciendo a una mujer en una camilla.**

Sentí un gran alivio cuando la vi —dijo Percy—

 **La reconocí inmediatamente como la madre del niño que estaba en la plataforma de observación. Iba diciendo:**

 **—** **Y cuando aquel perro enorme, un chihuahua que escupía fuego…**

Por eso supo mantener la calma y proteger a su hijo —dijo Hestia—

 **—** **Vale, señora —decía el enfermero—. Usted cálmese. Su familia está bien. La medicación empieza a hacer efecto.**

 **—** **¡No estoy loca! El chico saltó por el agujero y el monstruo desapareció.—Entonces me vio—¡Ahí está! ¡Ese es el chico!**

Vaya suertecita que te cargas —dijo Jason—

 **Me volví de inmediato y tiré de Annabeth y Grover. Nos mezclamos entre la multitud.**

 **—** **¿Qué está pasando? —quiso saber Annabeth—. ¿Estaba hablando del chihuahua del ascensor?**

 **Les conté la historia de Quimera, Equidna, mi zambullida y el mensaje de la dama subacuática.**

La versión simplificada de este capítulo —dijo Annabeth

 **—** **¡Uau! —exclamó Grover—. ¡Tenemos que llevarte a Santa Mónica! No puedes ignorar una llamada de tu padre.**

de ningún dios —dijo Hermes—

 **Antes de que Annabeth pudiera responder, nos cruzamos con otro periodista que daba una noticia y casi me quedo helado cuando dijo:**

 **—** **Percy Jackson. Eso es, Dan. El Canal Doce acaba de saber que el chico que podría haber causado esta explosión coincide con la descripción de un joven buscado por las autoridades en relación con un grave accidente de autobús en Nueva Jersey, hace tres días. Y se cree que el chico viaja en dirección al oeste. Aquí ofrecemos una foto de Percy Jackson para nuestros telespectadores.**

Tu suerte sí que es realmente mala —dijo Jasón—

 **Nos agachamos junto a la furgoneta de los informativos y nos metimos en un callejón.**

 **—** **Primero tenemos que largarnos de la ciudad —le contesté a Grover.**

Me gusta la idea —dijo Hermes—

 **De algún modo, conseguimos regresar a la estación del Amtrak sin que nos vieran.**

Aunque a veces si tengo suerte —dijo Percy— pero lamentablemente son pocas las veces

 **Subimos al tren justo antes de que saliera para Denver. El tren traqueteó hacia el oeste mientras caía la oscuridad y las luces de la policía seguían latiendo a nuestras espaldas en el cielo de San Luis.**

Aquí termina —dijo Tritón cerrando el libro— quien lee

Yo quiero leer —dijo Piper—

Tritón convoco una pequeña ola llevando el libro las piernas de Piper

.  
.

Espero les haya gustado

Noticia de poca importancia después de casi 5 años por fin pude regresar al gimnasio y gracias a eso mi creatividad ha aumentado por lo que espero que los futuros capítulos les gusten de igual manera


	17. Un dios nos invita a hamburguesas

Espero les guste y ya estaré actualizando con regularidad cada mes

 **Kleopever:** Gracias por el ánimo para seguir escribiendo

.

.

.

Aquí termina —dijo Tritón cerrando el libro— quien lee

Yo quiero leer —dijo Piper—

Tritón convoco una pequeña ola llevando el libro las piernas de Piper

 **Capítulo 15: Un dios nos invita a hamburguesas** —leyó Piper haciendo que los dioses se vieran entre si—

 **La tarde siguiente, el 14 de junio, siete días antes del solsticio**

—varios tragaron saliva preocupados—

 **nuestro tren llegó a Denver. No habíamos comido desde la noche anterior en el coche restaurante, en algún lugar de Kansas.**

Pobres —dijeron Hestia y Sally—

 **Y no nos duchábamos desde la colina Mestiza. Desde luego tenía que notarse, pensé.**

En tu caso no tanto olerías un poco más a océano —dijo Anfitrite— pero en el caso de ellos sería diferente sobre todo el sátiro

 **—** **Intentaremos contactar con Quirón —dijo Annabeth—. Quiero hablarle de tu charla con el espíritu del río.**

 **—** **No podemos usar el teléfono, ¿verdad?**

Si quieres que más monstruos aparezcan órale llama —dijo Nico—

 **—** **No estoy hablando de teléfonos.**

 **Caminamos sin rumbo por el centro durante una media hora, aunque no estaba seguro de lo que Annabeth iba buscando. El aire era seco y caluroso, y nos parecía raro tras la humedad de San Luis.**

De hecho todos nosotros nos sentimos raros en un ambiente seco —dijo Tritón—

Y es una de las razones por la que el campamento se construye cerca de las playas —dijo Quirón—

 **Donde quiera que miráramos, nos rodeaban las montañas Rocosas, como si fueran un tsunami gigantesco a punto de estrellarse contra la ciudad.**

 **Al final encontramos un lavacoches con mangueras vacío.**

Con eso servirá —dijeron los hijos de Athena dejando extrañados a los romanos—

 **Nos metimos en la cabina más alejada de la calle, con los ojos bien abiertos por si aparecían coches de policía.**

Bien —dijeron los hijos de Hermes—

 **Éramos tres adolescentes rondando en un lavacoches sin coche cualquier policía que se ganara sus dónuts se imaginaría que no tramábamos nada bueno.**

Hay gente que los usa para bañarse así que con la pinta que traen posiblemente pensarían que se van a bañar y mientras paguen el agua no les dirán nada —dijo Icaros—

 **—** **¿Qué estamos haciendo exactamente? —pregunté mientras Grover agarraba una manguera.**

 **—** **Son setenta y cinco centavos —murmuró—. A mí sólo me quedan dos cuartos de dólar. ¿Annabeth?**

 **—** **A mí no me mires —contestó—. El coche restaurante me ha desplumado.**

 **Rebusqué el poco cambio que me quedaba y le pasé a Grover un cuarto de dólar, lo que me dejó dos monedas de cinco centavos y un dracma de Medusa.**

 **—** **Fenomenal —dijo Grover—. Podríamos hacerlo con un espray, claro, pero la conexión no es tan buena, y me canso de apretar.**

 **—** **¿De qué estás hablando?**

Lo de los mensajes Iris debería estar en la película de orientación —dijo Percy—

Los que —pregunto Reyna—

Lo explicaran en un momento —dijo Percy—

 **Metió las monedas y puso el selector en la posición «LLUVIA FINA».**

 **—** **Mensajería I.**

 **—** **¿Mensajería instantánea?**

Los romanos estaban aún más extrañados

 **—** **Mensajería Iris —corrigió Annabeth—. La diosa del arco iris, Iris, transporta los mensajes para los dioses. Si sabes cómo pedírselo, y no está muy ocupada, también lo hace para los mestizos.**

¿Enserio? —Preguntaron extrañados los romanos—

Y funcionaria con nosotros —pregunto Dakota—

Si pero tienen que decir Arco en lugar de Iris —dijo Jim— y si acepta denarios

 **—** **¿Invocas a la diosa con una manguera?**

 **Grover apuntó el pitorro al aire y el agua salió en una fina lluvia blanca.**

 **—** **A menos que conozcas una manera más fácil de hacer un arco iris.**

Yo conozco una —dijo Teseo alzando una mano y una pequeña corriente de agua llego a llego a su mano convirtiéndose en una esfera y la puso en posición con la luz de una antorcha haciendo un arcoíris—

Pero los que no son hijos de Poseidón —dijo Jason—

Yo conozco una —dijo Icaros metiendo una mano en el bolsillo interno de su chamarra y saco un pequeño prisma y lo coloco en posición con la luz de una antorcha haciendo un arcoíris— así que ya saben siempre carguen uno de estos con ustedes

 **Y vaya que sí, la luz de la tarde se filtró entre el agua y se descompuso en colores.**

 **Annabeth me tendió una palma.**

 **—** **El dracma, por favor.**

Por lo menos lo pidió por favor —dijo Hestia—

 **Se lo di.**

 **Levantó la moneda por encima de su cabeza.**

Los romanos pusieron más atención después que su ex augur les confirmo que funcionaban estaban más interesados en cómo funcionaban

 **—** **Oh, diosa, acepta nuestra ofrenda.**

 **—** **Lanzó el dracma dentro del arco iris, que desapareció con un destello dorado—. Colina Mestiza — pidió Annabeth.**

 **Por un instante, no ocurrió nada.**

 **Después tuve ante mí la niebla sobre los campos de fresas, y el canal de Long Island Sound en la distancia.**

Los mestizos romanos estaban sorprendidos

Porque nunca supimos de esos mensajes —dijo Reyna—

Porque a diferencia de los griegos nosotros solo les dimos importancia a los olímpicos y los más conocidos —explico Jim— es por eso que no sabíamos de ellos

 **Era como si estuviéramos en el porche de la Casa Grande. De pie, dándonos la espalda, había** **un tipo de pelo rubio apoyado en la barandilla, vestido con pantalones cortos y camiseta naranja.**

Algunos le sonrieron a ambos Luke mientras otros gruñeron

 **Tenía una espada de bronce en la mano y parecía estar mirando fijamente algo en el prado.**

 **—** **¡Luke! —lo llamé.**

 **Se volvió, sorprendido. Habría jurado que estaba a un metro delante de mí a través de una pantalla de niebla, salvo que sólo podía verle la parte del cuerpo que cubría el arco iris.**

Esos mensajes son impresionantes de ver la primera vez —dijo Jim—

 **—** **¡Percy! —Su rostro marcado se ensanchó en una sonrisa—. ¿Y ésa es Annabeth?**

No es una chica que se encontraron en el camino —ironizo la joven Thalía—

 **¡Alabados sean los dioses! Eh, chicos, ¿estáis bien?**

 **—** **Estamos… bueno… Sí, bien —balbuceó Annabeth. Se alisaba la camiseta sucia y se peinaba para apartarse el pelo de la cara—.**

Tomando en cuenta la pinta que traían después de tantos días sin bañarse no creo que así puedan hacer algo —dijo Laura—

 **Pensábamos que Quirón… bueno…**

 **—** **Está abajo en las cabañas. —La sonrisa de Luke desapareció—. Estamos teniendo algunos problemas con los campistas.**

Los dioses con hijos en el campamento se preocuparon

 **Escuchad, ¿va todo bien? ¿Le ha pasado algo a Grover?**

 **—** **¡Estoy aquí! —gritó Grover. Apartó el pitorro y entró en el campo de visión de Luke—. ¿Qué clase de problemas?**

 **En aquel momento un enorme Lincoln Continental se metió en el lavacoches con la radio emitiendo hip hop a tope.**

Escuchar música tan alto puede afectarles el sistema auditivo —dijo Apolo—

 **Cuando el coche entró en la cabina de al lado, el bajo vibró tanto que hizo temblar el suelo.**

 **—** **Quirón tenía que… ¿Qué es ese ruido? —preguntó Luke.**

Un Lincoln Continental con música hip hop con un volumen que podría dejarte sordo —respondió Will—

 **—** **¡Yo me encargo! —exclamó Annabeth, aparentemente aliviada por tener una excusa para apartarse de en medio—.**

Annabeth golpeo el hombro de Percy sonrojada

 **¡Venga, Grover!**

 **—** **¿Qué? —dijo Grover—. Pero…**

 **—** **¡Dale a Percy la manguera y ven! —le ordenó.**

 **Grover murmuró algo sobre que las chicas eran más difíciles de entender que el oráculo de Delfos,**

Como no tienes idea —dijeron la mayoría de los hombres recibiendo la fea mirada de todas las mujeres—

Y tomando en cuenta que el oráculo de Delfos es mujer empeora las cosas —dijo Will—

Ya te veré cuando tengas novia —dijo Rachel—

Dudo que eso pase —respondió Will como si nada—

 **Después me entregó la manguera y siguió a Annabeth.**

 **Ajusté el pitorro para mantener el arco iris y seguir viendo a Luke.**

 **—** **¡Quirón ha tenido que detener una pelea! —me aulló Luke por encima de la música—. Las cosas están muy tensas aquí, Percy. Se ha corrido la voz de la disputa entre Zeus y Poseidón.**

Eso no es bueno —dijo Hestia preocupada—

 **Aún no sabemos cómo; probablemente el mismo desgraciado que invocó al perro del infierno.**

Piensa Icaros piensa quien puede ser el traidor —dijo dándose pequeños golpecitos en la sien mientras veía a cada campista—

 **Ahora los campistas están empezando a tomar partido. Se están organizando otra vez como en la guerra de Troya. Afrodita, Ares y Apolo apoyan a Poseidón**

Poseidón vio a dichos dioses sonriéndoles

 **Más o menos. Atenea está con Zeus.**

Como debe de ser —dijo Athena—

Aunque con Annabeth puede que se pondría en contra de madre —dijo Icaros a lo que Athena se quedó viendo a Icaros y a ambas Annabeth—

 **Me estremecí al pensar que la cabaña de Clarisse se pusiera del lado de mi padre para nada.**

Ares no es confiable cambia de bando como cambia de parejas —dijo Poseidón—

 **En la cabina contigua oía a Annabeth discutir con un tipo, después el volumen de la música descendió drásticamente.**

Me da miedo preguntar que paso —dijo Leo—

Y te dará más miedo saber la respuesta —dijo Annabeth—

 **—** **¿Y en qué situación estás? —me preguntó Luke—. Quirón sentirá no haber podido hablar contigo.**

 **Se lo conté todo, incluidos mis sueños.**

Hay Percy —dijo Nico— sí que eres idiota

Todos los mestizos lo voltearon a ver extrañados si era bueno confiar en Luke

 **Me sentí tan bien al verlo, al tener la impresión de que regresaba al campamento aunque fuera por unos minutos, que no me di cuenta de cuánto tiempo llevaba hablando, hasta que sonó el pitido de la manguera y advertí que sólo me quedaba un minuto antes de que se cortara el agua.**

Pero podrías hacer que saliera más —dijo Orión—

Podría pero como en ese tiempo no sabía controlar mis poderes seguramente destruiría el lugar —respondió Percy—

 **—** **Ojalá estuviera ahí —dijo Luke—. Me temo que no podemos ayudarte demasiado desde aquí, pero escucha… Tiene que ser Hades el que robó el rayo maestro.**

Hades hizo una mueca mientras le lanzaba una muy fea mirada a ambos Luke haciendo -que se estremeciera

 **Estaba en el Olimpo en el solsticio de invierno. Yo acompañaba una excursión y lo vimos.**

Esperen un momento —interrumpió Icaros—

Ahora que quieres niño —dijo Heracles fastidiado—

Dicen que el día del solsticio se perdió el rayo no es así —dijo Icaros—

Lo dijeron casi desde el principio —dijo Hera aburrida—

Y el que el señor Hades haya mandado una furia a un mestizo quiere decir que ese día no solo se robaron el rayo maestro si no también el yelmo de obscuridad —dijo Icaros—

Esa es una acusación muy fuerte —dijo Malcolm— y más si no tienes pruebas

Me sorprende que un hijo tuyo se haya dado cuenta de algo que tú no —dijo Hades viendo seriamente a Athena—

Porque no dijiste nada de su desaparición —dijo Athena—

Porque no albergaba ilusiones de alguno de ustedes me ofreciera la menor justicia ni la menor ayuda —dijo Hades— todos estarían más interesados en el rayo —fijo su mirada en Icaros— superaste la disque inteligencia de tu madre —dijo a lo que Icaros sonrió—

 **—** **Pero Quirón dijo que los dioses no pueden tocar los objetos mágicos de los demás directamente.**

Quirón podrías darme una lista de los que fueron al Olimpo ese día —dijo Icaros—

Por supuesto en cuanto termine este capítulo te la doy —respondió Quirón—

Gracias —dijo Icaros—

 **—** **Eso es cierto —convino Luke, y parecía agobiado—. Aun así… Hades tiene el yelmo de oscuridad. Si no, ¿cómo es posible entrar en la sala del trono y robar el rayo maestro? Hay que ser invisible.**

Me estas culpando a mí —dijo Annabeth furiosa—

Lo cual tendría sentido —dijo Icaros— pero dudo que fuera Annabeth

 **Ambos nos quedamos callados, hasta que Luke pareció darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.**

 **—** **Un momento —protestó—. No estoy diciendo que haya sido Annabeth. La conozco desde siempre. Ella jamás… quiero decir que es como una hermana pequeña para mí.**

La joven Annabeth bajo ligeramente la cabeza

 **Me pregunté si a Annabeth le gustaría esa descripción.**

Pues eso no estoy seguro —dijo Icaros— pero de quien si estoy seguro es que si Lacy le dijera eso a Malcolm caería en depresión

Icaros —grito Malcolm más rojo que una manzana al igual que Lacy—

Lo dije o lo pensé —dijo inocentemente— perdón se me salió

 **En la cabina contigua la música cesó por completo. Un hombre gritó horrorizado, se oyeron cerrarse las portezuelas del coche y el Lincoln salió del lavacoches a toda velocidad.**

Y sigue dándome miedo preguntar —dijo Leo—

 **—** **Será mejor que vayas a ver qué ha sido eso —dijo Luke—. Oye, ¿estás usando las zapatillas** **voladoras? Me sentiré mejor si sé que te sirven de algo.**

Annabeth y Percy se miraron fijamente

 **—** **¡Oh… sí, claro! —mentí con desfachatez—. Me han venido muy bien.**

 **—** **¿En serio? —Sonrió—. ¿Te van bien?**

 **El agua se terminó. La lluvia fina empezó a evaporarse.**

 **—** **¡Bueno, cuidaos ahí en Denver! —gritó Luke, y su voz fue amortiguándose—. ¡Y dile a Grover que esta vez irá mejor! Que nadie se convertirá en pino si…**

Annabeth hizo una mueca mientras Grover bajo la cabeza

 **Pero la lluvia había desaparecido y la imagen de Luke se desvaneció por completo.**

 **Estaba solo en una cabina mojada y vacía de un lavacoches.**

 **Annabeth y Grover aparecieron por la esquina, riendo, pero se detuvieron al verme la cara. La sonrisa de Annabeth desapareció.**

 **—** **¿Qué ha pasado, Percy? ¿Qué te ha dicho Luke?**

 **—** **No demasiado —mentí.**

Pudiste habérmelo dicho sesos de alga —dijo Annabeth—

Perdón —dijo Percy—

 **Sentía el estómago tan vacío como la enorme cabaña 3-.**

Pues ahora no esta tan vacía —dijo Teseo—

 **Bueno, vamos a buscar algo de cenar.**

Y como pensaban hacerlo sin dinero —dijo Icaros—

Annabeth y Percy bajaron la cabeza apenados

Es como si se subieran a un autobús sin dinero y le pidieran a un conocido que afortunadamente encontraron en ese autobús —dijo Icaros—

 **Unos minutos más tarde estábamos sentados en el reservado de un comedor de cromo brillante, rodeados por un montón de familias que zampaban hamburguesas y bebían refrescos.**

A ambos Nico empezaron a babear por el antojo de hamburguesas

 **Al final vino la camarera. Arqueó una ceja con aire escéptico e inquirió:**

 **—** **¿Y bien?**

 **—** **Bueno… queríamos pedir la cena —dije.**

 **—** **¿Tenéis dinero para pagar, niños?**

No —dijeron varios—

 **El labio inferior de Grover tembló. Me preocupaba que empezara a balar, o peor aún, a comerse el linóleo. Annabeth parecía a punto de fenecer de hambre.**

Frederick vio preocupado a ambas Annabeth

 **Intentaba pergeñar una historia tristísima para la camarera cuando un rugido sacudió el edificio: una motocicleta del tamaño de un elefante pequeño acababa de parar junto al bordillo.**

La mirada de todos los dioses se posó sobre Ares

 **Todas las conversaciones se interrumpieron. El faro de la motocicleta era rojo. El depósito de gasolina tenía llamas pintadas y a los lados llevaba fundas para escopetas… con escopetas incluidas.**

Que rayos haces ahí —encaro Zeus—

Ares solo se encogió de hombros

 **El asiento era de cuero, pero un cuero que parecía… piel humana.**

Es piel —pregunto Leo curioso—

Es piel de los que han tocado mi moto sin permiso —dijo haciendo que todos se estremecieran—

 **El tipo de la motocicleta habría conseguido que un luchador profesional llamase a gritos a su mamá.**

Creo cualquiera de nosotros aria eso con los luchadores ahora todo es puro show —dijo Apolo sobándose la cabeza—

 **Iba vestido con una camiseta de tirantes roja, téjanos negros y un guardapolvo de cuero negro, y llevaba un cuchillo de caza sujeto al muslo. Tras sus gafas rojas tenía la cara más cruel y brutal que he visto en mi vida —guapo, supongo, pero de aspecto implacable—; el pelo, cortísimo y negro brillante, y las mejillas surcadas de cicatrices sin duda fruto de muchas, muchas peleas.**

Ares sonrió arrogante por la descripción

 **Lo raro era que su cara me sonaba.**

Todos tenemos un parecido físico con nuestro pariente divino —dijo Nico— si viste a los campistas es obvio que su cara te va a sonar

 **Al entrar en el restaurante produjo una corriente de aire cálido y seco. Los comensales se levantaron** **como hipnotizados**

Es el efecto que tenemos los dioses —dijo Hermes—

 **Pero el motorista hizo un gesto con la mano y todos volvieron a sentarse.**

 **Regresaron a sus conversaciones. La camarera parpadeó, como si alguien acabara de apretarle el botón de rebobinado.**

 **—** **¿Tenéis dinero para pagar, niños? —volvió a preguntarnos.**

 **—** **Ponlo en mi cuenta —respondió el motorista.**

Que tienes pensado hacer —dijo Poseidón viéndolo sospechosamente—

Ares se encogió de hombros

 **Se metió en el reservado, que era demasiado pequeño para él, y acorraló a Annabeth contra la ventana.**

Ambas Annabeth hicieron una mueca mientras Athena le mando una fea mirada a Ares

 **Levantó la vista hacia la camarera, la miró a los ojos y dijo—: ¿Aún sigues aquí?**

Hestia vio a Ares muy seria haciendo que este se estremeciera

 **La muchacha se puso rígida, se volvió como una autómata y regresó a la cocina.**

 **El motorista se quedó mirándome. No le veía los ojos tras las gafas rojas, pero empezaron a hervirme malos sentimientos.**

Es el efecto que causo en los mortales —dijo Ares orgulloso—

 **Ira, rencor, amargura. Quería darle un golpe a una pared, empezar una pelea con alguien. ¿Quién se creía que era aquel tipo?**

El dios de la guerra —dijo Hermes—

 **Me dedicó una sonrisa pérfida.**

 **—** **Así que tú eres el crío del viejo Alga, ¿eh?**

Una ola llego directamente a Ares salpicando a Apolo

Y a mí porque —se quejó Apolo—

Estas a un lado —se justificó Poseidón—

 **Debería haberme sorprendido o asustado, pero sólo sentí que me hallaba ante mi padrastro Gabe.**

Ahí si te pasaste —dijo Jim golpeando a Gabe en un costado—

 **Quería arrancarle la cabeza a aquel tipejo.**

 **—** **¿Y a ti qué te importa?**

Percy faltándole al respeto a los dioses desde los 12 años —dijo Thalía—

Pero por lo que veo él no sabía quién era y dudo mucho que le hubiera importado —dijo Nico—

 **Annabeth me advirtió con la mirada.**

 **—** **Percy, éste es…**

 **El motorista levantó la mano.**

 **—** **No pasa nada —dijo—. No está mal una pizca de carácter. Siempre y cuando te acuerdes de quién es**

 **el jefe. ¿Sabes quién soy, primito?**

Tengo muchos primos —dijo Percy—

En serio cuales —pregunto el joven Percy

Más de medio consejo olímpico los que no serían mis primos serian Zeus Hera Deméter Afrodita y obviamente papá —explico Percy— también todos los hijos de estos últimos

Por lo que tus abuelos también vendrían siendo tus sobrinos —dijo Icaros—

Ok eso se escucha medio enfermo —dijo Percy

 **Entonces caí en la cuenta. Tenía la misma risa malvada de algunos críos del Campamento Mestizo, los de la cabaña 5.**

 **—** **Eres el padre de Clarisse —respondí—.**

No solo Clarisse —dijeron los miembros de la cabaña 5—

 **Ares, el dios de la guerra.**

 **Ares sonrió y se quitó las gafas. Donde tendrían que estar los ojos, había sólo fuego, cuencas vacías en las que refulgían explosiones nucleares en miniatura.**

 **—** **Has acertado, pringado. He oído que le has roto la lanza a Clarisse.**

 **—** **Lo estaba pidiendo a gritos.**

La joven Clarisse vio feo al joven Percy

 **—** **Probablemente. No intervengo en las batallas de mis críos, ¿sabes? He venido para… He oído que estabas en la ciudad y tengo una proposición que hacerte.**

Athena y Poseidón se pusieron alerta

 **La camarera regresó con bandejas repletas de comida: hamburguesas con queso, patatas fritas, aros de cebolla y batidos de chocolate.**

Ambos Nico volvieron a relamerse los labios haciendo que Will perdiera un poco la cordura

Sé que dijiste que no podía besarte hasta que en los libros admitieras tu homosexualidad pero en el próximo descanso necesito una buena dotación para mantenerme tranquilo —le susurro Will haciendo que Nico se estremeciera—

 **Ares le entregó unos dracmas.**

Los dracmas servirán —pregunto Hazel—

Al ser oro si —explico Quirón—

 **Ella miró con nerviosismo las monedas.**

 **—** **Pero éstos no son…**

 **Ares sacó su enorme cuchillo y empezó a limpiarse las uñas.**

 **—** **¿Algún problema, chata?**

¿Qué educación te dieron? —Pregunto Hestia—

Pregúntale a ella —dijo Ares señalando a Hera que no hizo caso—

 **La camarera se tragó las palabras y se marchó sin rechistar.**

 **—** **Eso está muy mal —le dije a Ares—. No puedes ir amenazando a la gente con un cuchillo.**

Hestia asintió de acuerdo

Nunca conocí a alguien con tantos testículos para regañar a un dios —dijo Aquiles—

 **Ares soltó una risotada y luego dijo:**

 **—** **¿Estás de broma? Adoro este país. Es el mejor lugar del mundo desde Esparta.**

Si tú lo dices —dijo Afrodita—

 **¿Tú no vas armado, pringado? Pues deberías. Ahí fuera hay un mundo peligroso. Y eso nos lleva a mi proposición. Necesito que me hagas un favor.**

 **—** **¿Qué favor puedo hacerle yo a un dios?**

De donde crees que nacemos los semidioses —dijo Teseo—

Yo no hago ese tipo de favores —dijo Percy—

 **—** **Algo que un dios no tiene tiempo de hacer.**

Contigo no es falta de tiempo contigo es falta de ganas —dijo Apolo—

 **No es demasiado. Me dejé el escudo en un parque acuático abandonado aquí en la ciudad. Tenía cita con mi novia**

Varias miradas se dirigieron hacia Afrodita

 **Pero nos interrumpieron.**

Las miradas se dirigieron hacia Hefestos

 **En la confusión me dejé el escudo. Así que quiero que vayas por él.**

 **—** **¿Por qué no vas tú?**

Ya lo dije por flojera —dijo Apolo—

 **El fuego en las cuencas de sus ojos brilló con mayor intensidad.**

 **—** **También podrías preguntarme por qué no te convierto en una ardilla y te atropello con la Harley.**

Porque le tienes miedo al tío Poseidón —dijo Hermes—

 **La respuesta sería la misma:**

De hecho no es la misma —dijo Hermes—

 **Porque de momento no me apetece. Un dios te está dando la oportunidad de demostrar qué sabes hacer, Percy Jackson. ¿Vas a quedar como un cobardica? —Se inclinó hacia mí—.**

 **O a lo mejor es que sólo peleas bajo el agua, para que papaíto te proteja.**

Una ola baño a Ares

Estoy seguro que mi hijo te podrá vencer pero toma eso como una advertencia —dijo Poseidón—

 **Tuve el irreprimible impulso de darle un puñetazo en la cara, aunque sabía que era lo que él estaba buscando. El poder de Ares causaba mi ira y le habría encantado que lo atacara. No pensaba darle el gusto.**

Probablemente —dijo Ares—

 **—** **No estamos interesados —repuse—. Ya tenemos una misión.**

Ojala fuera tan fácil negarnos —dijo Piper—

 **Los fieros ojos de Ares me hicieron ver cosas que no quería ver: sangre, humo y cadáveres en la batalla.**

Ahora entiendo porque mi padre le hablo así a Percy —le susurro Frank a Hazel—

 **—** **Lo sé todo sobre tu misión, pringado. Cuando ese objeto mortífero fue robado, Zeus envió a los mejores a buscarlo: Apolo, Atenea, Artemisa y yo, naturalmente.**

 **Ahora bien, si yo no percibí ni un tufillo de un arma tan poderosa…**

Annabeth y Percy se vieron fijamente

 **—** **Se relamió, como si el pensamiento del rayo maestro le diera hambre—**

Zeus arqueo una ceja

 **Pues entonces tú no tienes ninguna posibilidad. Aun así, estoy intentando concederte el beneficio de la duda. Pero tu padre y yo nos conocemos desde hace tiempo. Después de todo, yo soy el que le transmitió las sospechas acerca del viejo Aliento de Muerto.**

¿Que tú qué? —dijo Hades mientras le mandaba una mirada de no te descuides ni un segundo—

Da más miedo la mirada de tu padre que la de Percy —dijo Will— recuérdame no hacerlo enojar

 **—** **¿Tú le dijiste que Hades robó el rayo?**

 **—** **Claro. Culpar a alguien de algo para empezar una guerra es el truco más viejo del mundo.**

El bate de Nico salió volando pero Ares estaba preparado para esquivarlo pero se desvió dándole en la entrepierna haciendo que Ares se quejara con un tono más agudo

 **En cierto sentido, tienes que agradecerme tu patética misión.**

 **—** **Gracias —farfullé.**

Gran sarcasmo —dijo Hermes—

 **—** **Eh, ya ves que soy un tío generoso. Tú hazme ese trabajito, y yo te ayudaré en el tuyo. Os prepararé el resto del viaje.**

 **—** **Nos las arreglamos bien por nuestra cuenta.**

No estoy seguro de eso —dijo Icaros—

 **—** **Sí, seguro. Sin dinero. Sin coche. Sin ninguna idea de a qué os enfrentáis. Ayúdame y quizá te cuente algo que necesitas saber. Algo sobre tu madre.**

Sabiendo que es hijo de Poseidón sabe que haría lo que fuera por su madre —dijo Jasón—

 **—** **¿Mi madre?**

 **Sonrió.**

 **—** **Eso te interesa, ¿eh? El parque acuático está a un kilómetro y medio al oeste, en Delancy. No puedes perderte. Busca la atracción del Túnel del Amor.**

 **—** **¿Qué interrumpió tu cita? —le pregunté—. ¿Te asustó algo?**

Ares frunció el ceño

 **Ares me enseñó los dientes, pero ya había visto esa mirada amenazante en Clarisse. Había algo falso en ella, casi como si traicionara cierto nerviosismo.**

Todos los dioses vieron extrañados a Ares él podía ser todo menos un cobarde

 **—** **Tienes suerte de haberme encontrado a mí, pringado, y no a algún otro Olímpico. Con los maleducados no son tan comprensivos como yo.**

Tu eres todo menos comprensivo algo estas tramando —dijo Hermes—

 **Volveremos a vernos aquí cuando termines. No me defraudes.**

 **Después de eso, debí de desmayarme o caer en trance, porque cuando volví a abrir los ojos Ares había desaparecido. Habría creído que aquella conversación había sido un sueño, pero las expresiones de Annabeth y Grover me indicaron lo contrario.**

 **—** **No me gusta —dijo Grover—. Ares ha venido a buscarte, Percy. No me gusta nada de nada.**

Desde cuando ver al dios de la guerra es bueno —pregunto Leo—

Para nosotros lo es —dijo Octavian—

Y ser un hijo de él es como ser un hijo de Júpiter —dijo Jim— o un hijo de los tres grandes

¿Es muy raro que lleguen hijos de Ares al campamento Júpiter? —Pregunto Laura—

En mis 10 años de servicio nunca conocí un hijo de Marte —dijo Jim— así que si es muy raro encontrar un hijo de Marte

 **Miré por la ventana. La motocicleta había desaparecido.**

 **¿Sabría Ares de verdad algo sobre mi madre, o sólo estaba jugando conmigo?**

Varios dioses se hacían esa pregunta

 **En cuanto se hubo ido, la ira desapareció por completo de mí. Supuse que a Ares le encantaba embarullar las emociones de la gente. Ése era su poder: confundir las emociones al extremo de que te nublaran la capacidad de pensar.**

Es impresionante que no hayas sucumbido ante Ares —dijo Hestia—

 **—** **Quizá no fue más que un espejismo —dije—. Olvidaos de Ares. Nos vamos y punto.**

Lamentablemente no pueden hacer eso —dijo Quirón—

 **—** **No podemos —contestó Annabeth—. Mira, yo detesto a Ares como el que más, pero no se puede ignorar a los dioses a menos que quieras buscarte la ruina. No bromeaba cuando hablaba de convertirte en un roedor.**

No lo hará si sabe lo que le conviene —dijo Poseidón—

 **Miré mi hamburguesa con queso, que de repente no parecía tan apetecible.**

 **—** **¿Por qué nos necesita para una tarea tan sencilla?**

Porque tengo hueva hacerlo yo —dijo Ares

 **—** **A lo mejor es un problema que requiere cerebro —observó Annabeth—. Ares tiene fuerza, pero nada más.**

Athena asintió mientras Ares hizo una mueca

 **Y a veces la fuerza debe doblegarse ante la inteligencia.**

 **—** **Pero ¿qué habrá en ese parque acuático? Ares parecía casi asustado. ¿Qué haría interrumpir al dios de la guerra una cita con su novia y huir?**

Varias miradas se dirigieron a Hefestos

 **Annabeth y Grover se miraron nerviosos.**

 **—** **Me temo que tendremos que ir a descubrirlo —dijo Annabeth.**

Que gran novedad —dijo Thalía—

 **El sol se hundía tras las montañas cuando encontramos el parque acuático. A juzgar por el cartel, originalmente se llamaba «waterland», pero algunas letras habían desaparecido, así que se leía: «WATR A D».**

Y como leyeron eso —pregunto Travis—

Grover lo hizo —dijo Percy

 **La puerta principal estaba cerrada con candado y protegida con alambre de espino. Dentro, enormes y secos toboganes, tubos y tuberías se enroscaban por todas partes, en dirección a las piscinas vacías.**

Era un lugar bastante impresionante —dijo Nico—

Y como sabes eso —le pregunto Will—

Tengo un vago recuerdo de ese lugar fui cuando tenía uno años —dijo Nico encogiéndose de hombros—

Apoyo al chico era un lugar muy impresionante —dijo Jim— como lo sabe un chico tan joven no lo se

 **Entradas viejas y anuncios revoloteaban por el asfalto. Al anochecer, aquel lugar tenía un aspecto triste y daba escalofríos.**

Pero creo me gustara más ahora —dijo Nico—

 **—** **Si Ares trae aquí a su novia para una cita —dije mirando el alambre de espino—, no quiero imaginarme qué aspecto tendrá ella.**

Que quieres decir con eso —dijo Afrodita—

Nada —dijo Percy encogiéndose en su lugar—

 **—** **Percy —me avisó Annabeth—, tienes que ser más respetuoso.**

 **—** **¿Por qué? Creía que odiabas a Ares.**

 **—** **Sigue siendo un dios. Y su novia es muy temperamental.**

Como no tienes idea —dijo Hermes—

 **—** **No insultes su aspecto —añadió Grover.**

 **—** **¿Quién es? ¿Equidna?**

Lo cual no me sorprendería —dijo Apolo—

Afrodita empezó a brillar haciendo que todos los mortales cerraban los ojos

Tranquila Afrodita el chico no sabía que eras tú —dijo Hestia—

Tienes suerte de ser legado mío si no—dijo Afrodita—

Creo que ya vi de donde saco mi madre su carácter —dijo Jim a Laura—

 **—** **No; Afrodita… —repuso Grover y suspiró con embeleso—. La diosa del amor.**

 **—** **Pensaba que estaba casada con alguien —dije—. ¿Con Hefesto?**

Hefestos no le dio importancia

 **—** **¿Y qué si fuera así?**

 **—** **Bueno… —Mejor cambiar de tema—. ¿Y cómo entramos?**

 **—** **Maya!**

Maya —dijo Hermes cuando floto un poco—

 **—** **Al punto surgieron las alas de los zapatos de Grover.**

 **Voló por encima de la valla, dio un involuntario salto mortal y aterrizó en una plataforma al otro lado.**

El sátiro volador la tiene fácil —dijo Teseo divertido—

 **Se sacudió los vaqueros, como si lo hubiera -previsto todo.**

 **—** **Vamos, chicos.**

 **Annabeth y yo tuvimos que escalar a la manera tradicional, aguantándonos uno a otro el alambre de espino para pasar por debajo.**

Eso también sirve —dijo Aquiles—

Otra cosa que pudieron haber intentado era buscar alguna zona con el alambre cortado —dijo Icaros—

O el viaje a vapor también podría servir —dijo Teseo—

El que —pregunto el joven Percy—

Como sabes el agua tiene tres estados solido líquido y gaseoso y el cuerpo humano está compuesto en 70% de agua por lo tanto si entrenas te podrías convertir en vapor mira —dijo Teseo cerrando los ojos y segundos después donde se encontraba había una nube de vapor que dio un par de vueltas alrededor de la hoguera y después se materializo Teseo—

Increíble —dijeron ambos Percy—

Si quieres después les enseño —dijo Teseo con una sonrisa—

 **Las sombras se alargaron mientras recorríamos el parque, examinando las atracciones. Pasamos frente a la Isla de los Mordedores de Tobillos, Pulpos Locos y Encuentra tu Bañador.**

Que nombres tan extravagantes —dijo Leo—

 **Ningún monstruo nos atacó y no oímos el menor ruido.**

Aun así no bajes la guardia —dijo Orión—

 **Encontramos una tienda de souvenirs que había quedado abierta. Aún había mercancía en las estanterías: bolas de nieve artificial, lápices, postales e hileras de…**

 **—** **Ropa —dijo Annabeth—. Ropa limpia.**

Ropa limpia es ropa limpia —dijo Laura— agárrenla

 **—** **Sí —dije—. Pero no puedes ir y…**

 **—** **¿Ah, no?**

 **Agarró una hilera llena de cosas y desapareció en el vestidor. A los pocos minutos salió con unos pantalones cortos de flores de Waterland, una gran camiseta roja de Waterland y unas zapatillas surferas del aniversario de Waterland. También llevaba una mochila Waterland colgada del hombro, llena con más cosas.**

Estoy tan orgulloso —dijo Hermes limpiándose una falsa lagrima—

 **—** **Qué demonios. —Grover se encogió de hombros.**

 **En pocos minutos estuvimos los cuatro engalanados como anuncios andantes del difunto parque temático. Seguimos buscando el Túnel del Amor. Tenía la sensación de que el parque entero contenía la respiración.**

Esa sensación suele pasar cuando el lugar al que vas lleva mucho abandonado o paso algo realmente malo en ese sitio —dijo Jim—

Crees que haya pasado algo en ese sitio —pregunto Laura—

No estoy seguro pero al ser un parque posiblemente pudo haber habido la muerte de alguien en alguna atracción y ahí por qué lo cerraron —dijo Jim—

 **—** **Así que Ares y Afrodita —dije para mantener mi mente alejada de la oscuridad creciente— tienen un asuntillo.**

Todos los dioses asintieron

 **—** **Ese chisme es muy viejo, Percy —dijo Annabeth—. Tiene tres mil años.**

 **—** **¿Y el marido de Afrodita?**

Hefestos se encogió de hombros restándole importancia

 **—** **Bueno, ya sabes… Hefesto, el herrero, se quedó tullido cuando era pequeño, Zeus lo tiró monte Olimpo abajo.**

No fue Zeus fue Hera —dijo Hefestos a lo que la mencionada solo hizo una mueca—

 **Así que digamos que no es muy guapo. Habilidoso con las manos, sí, pero a Afrodita no le van los listos con talento, ¿comprendes?**

Eso no es cierto —dijeron todas las hijas de Afrodita a lo que ambas Annabeth se encogieron en su lugar—

 **—** **Le gustan los motoristas.**

 **—** **Lo que sea.**

 **—** **¿Hefesto lo sabe?**

Claro que lo sé —dijo Hefestos—

 **—** **Oh, claro —repuso Annabeth—. Una vez los pilló juntos, quiero decir in franganti.**

¿Solo una? Si parecen conejos —dijo Hefestos—

 **Entonces los atrapó en una red de oro e invitó a todos los dioses a que fueran a reírse de ellos.**

Pero aun así lo siguen haciendo —dijo Hefestos—

 **Hefesto siempre está intentando ridiculizarlos.**

No lo intento lo hago —dijo Hefestos—

 **Por eso se ven en lugares remotos como… —se detuvo, mirando al frente—.**

 **Como ése.**

No tienes idea de los lugares en los cuales han salido en Hefestos TV —dijo Apolo—

 **Era una piscina que habría sido alucinante para patinar, de por lo menos cuarenta y cinco metros de ancho y con forma de cuenco.**

Era un gran sitio para patinar —asintió Percy—

 **Alrededor del borde, una docena de estatuas de Cupido montaba guardia con las alas desplegadas y los arcos listos para disparar.**

Los hijos de Hefestos pensaban que podrían hacer con esos cupidos a lo que empezaron a hacer planos

 **Al otro lado se abría un túnel, por el que probablemente corría el agua cuando la piscina estaba llena. Tenía un letrero que rezaba:**

 **«EMOCIONANTE atracción DEL AMOR: ¡ÉSTE NO ES EL TÚNEL DEL AMOR DE TUS PADRES!»**

¿Qué clase de letrero es ese? —Dijo Will—

No tengo ni idea —dijo Nico— pero apenas entendí ese letrero —le susurro a Will—

 **Grover se acercó al borde.**

 **—** **Chicos, mirad.**

 **En el fondo de la piscina había un bote de dos plazas blanco y rosa con un dosel lleno de corazones.**

Las hijas de Afrodita y esta suspiraron encantadas a lo que varios suspiraron encantados al ver sus caras

 **En el asiento izquierdo, reflejando la luz menguante, estaba el escudo de Ares, una circunferencia de bronce bruñido.**

Nada es tan fácil —dijo Icaros—

Y menos para ti sesos de alga —dijo Annabeth recordando todo lo que habían pasado por ese escudo

 **—** **Esto es demasiado fácil —dije—. ¿Así que bajamos y lo tomamos y ya está?**

 **Annabeth pasó los dedos por la base de la estatua de Cupido más cercana.**

 **—** **Aquí hay una letra griega grabada —dijo—.**

Poseidón le mando una fea mirada a Hefestos

La trampa era para ellos —señalo a Ares—

 **Eta. Me pregunto…**

 **—** **Grover —pregunté—, ¿hueles monstruos?**

 **Olisqueó el viento.**

 **—** **Nada.**

 **—** **¿Nada como cuando estábamos en el arco y no olfateaste a Equidna, o nada de verdad?**

Grover bajo la cabeza apenado

Lo siento chico cabra —dijo Percy—

Grover le mando una pequeña sonrisa

 **Grover pareció molesto.**

 **—** **Aquello estaba bajo tierra —refunfuñó.**

 **—** **Vale, olvídalo. —Inspiré hondo—. Voy a bajar.**

 **—** **Te acompaño. —Grover no parecía demasiado entusiasta, pero me dio la impresión de que intentaba enmendarse por lo sucedido en San Luis.**

Lo más probable —dijeron ambas Annabeth ambos Luke y ambas Thalía—

 **—** **No —repuse—. Te quedarás arriba con las zapatillas voladoras. Eres el Barón Rojo, un as del aire, ¿recuerdas? Cuento contigo para que me cubras, por si algo sale mal.**

Bien pensado —dijeron los hijos de Athena—

 **A Grover se le hinchó el pecho.**

 **—** **Claro. Pero ¿qué puede ir mal?**

En serio pregunto eso —dijo Annabeth recordando esa mini misión—

 **—** **No lo sé. Es un presentimiento.**

Hazle caso a esos presentimientos —dijo Jim—

 **Annabeth, ven conmigo.**

 **—** **¿Estás de broma?**

 **—** **¿Y ahora qué pasa? —quise saber.**

 **—** **¿Yo, contigo en… —se ruborizó levemente— en la «emocionante atracción del amor»?**

Ahora lo arias sin quejarte —dijo Thalía—

La joven Annabeth se sonrojo mientras Annabeth asentía con la cabeza

 **Me da vergüenza. ¿Y si me ve alguien?**

 **—** **¿Quién te va a ver?**

Los mestizos asintieron

Si es trampa de Hefestos probablemente nosotros —dijo Hermes—

 **—** **Pero yo también me ruboricé un poco. Las chicas siempre le buscan tres pies al gato—.**

Hey —fue la queja colectiva de todas las mujeres—

 **Vale —le dije—. Lo haré solo. —Pero cuando empecé a bajar a la piscina, me siguió, murmurando algo sobre que los chicos siempre lo embarullan todo.**

Fue el turno de los chicos para quejarse

 **Llegamos al bote. Junto al escudo había un chal de seda de mujer.**

 **Intenté imaginarme a Ares y Afrodita allí, una pareja de dioses que se encontraban en una atracción abandonada de un parque de atracciones. ¿Por qué? Entonces reparé en algo que no había visto desde arriba: espejos por todo el borde de la piscina, orientados hacia aquel lugar. Podíamos vernos en cualquier dirección que miráramos. Eso debía de ser. Mientras Ares y Afrodita se daban besitos podían mirar a sus personas favoritas: ellos mismos.**

Pequeño hermanito como te explico que no solo se daban besitos —dijo Teseo—

Ya sé lo que hacen pero no quiero un trauma más —dijo el joven Percy—

¿Cómo qué más? —Pregunto Orión—

Ya tengo el trauma de enterarme que fui creado en la cabaña que tanto me gusta la cual tiene solo una cama en la cual dormí con mamá hasta los 10 años —dijo el joven Percy a lo Percy asintió Sally se sonrojo y Poseidón sonrió—

 **Recogí el chal. Reflejaba destellos rosa y su aroma era una exquisita mezcla floral. Algo embriagador. Sonreí con aire de ensoñación, y estaba a punto de frotarme la mejilla con el chal cuando Annabeth me lo arrebató y se lo metió en el bolsillo.**

Que hubiera pasado de habérselo frotado —pregunto Orión—

Despertaría la pasión —contesto Afrodita—

 **—** **Ah, no, de eso nada. Apártate de esa magia de amor.**

 **—** **¿Qué?**

 **—** **Tú recoge el escudo, sesos de alga, y larguémonos de aquí.**

No creo que sea tan fácil —dijo Teseo—

 **En el momento en que toqué el escudo supe que teníamos problemas. Mi mano rompió algo que lo unía al tablero de mandos. Una telaraña**

Los hijos de Athena se estremecieron

 **Pensé, pero lo examiné en la palma y vi que era un delgado filamento de metal. Estaba puesto ahí para tropezar con él.**

 **—** **Espera —dijo Annabeth.**

 **—** **Demasiado tarde.**

 **—** **Hay otra letra griega a este lado del bote, otra eta. Esto es una trampa.**

Enserio si no me dices no me doy cuenta —dijo Nico—

 **Se produjo el chirriante ruido de un millón de engranajes que comenzaban a funcionar, como si la piscina estuviera convirtiéndose en una máquina gigante.**

Los hijos de Hefestos se quedaron maravillados de las creaciones de su padre

 **—** **¡Cuidado, chicos! —gritó Grover.**

 **Arriba, en el borde, las estatuas de Cupido tensaban sus arcos en posición de disparo.**

 **Sin darnos tiempo de ponernos a cubierto, dispararon, pero no hacia nosotros sino unas a otras, a ambos lados de la piscina. Las flechas arrastraban cables sedosos que describían arcos sobre la piscina y se clavaban en el borde, formando un enorme entramado dorado. Entonces, por arte de magia, empezaron a tejerse hilos metálicos más pequeños, entrelazándose hasta formar una red.**

No es magia son maquinarias especializadas —dijo Hefestos—

 **—** **Tenemos que salir de aquí —dije.**

Enserio no mejor quédense ahí —ironizo Nico—

 **—** **¡Menudo lumbrera! —ironizó Annabeth.**

 **Agarré el escudo y echamos a correr, pero salir de la piscina no era tan fácil como bajar.**

 **—** **¡Venga! —nos urgió Grover.**

 **Intentaba rasgar la red para abrirnos una salida**

No funcionara papá no deja nada a la suerte —dijo Charles—

 **Pero cada vez que la tocaba los hilos de oro le envolvían las manos.**

Te lo dije —dijo nuevamente Charles—

 **De repente, las cabezas de los cupidos se abrieron y de su interior salieron videocámaras y focos que nos cegaron al encenderse. Un altavoz retumbó:**

 **«Retransmisión en directo para el Olimpo dentro de un minuto… Cincuenta y nueve segundos, cincuenta y ocho…»**

Genial lo vamos a ver —dijo Hermes con una bolsa de palomitas—

 **—** **¡Hefesto! —gritó Annabeth—. ¡Cómo no me di cuenta antes! Eta es hache.**

No me digas y se supone que eres la inteligente del grupo —dijo Teseo—

 **Fabricó esta trampa para sorprender a su mujer con Ares. ¡Ahora van a retransmitirnos en vivo al Olimpo y quedaremos como idiotas totales!**

Bueno Percy ya lo parece —dijo Thalía—

 **Casi habíamos llegado al borde, cuando de pronto los espejos en hilera se abrieron como trampillas y de ellas emergió un torrente de diminutas cosas metálicas…**

 **Annabeth soltó un grito de horror.**

Sus hermanos se preguntaron que había para que Annabeth sintiera miedo

 **Parecía un ejército de bichitos de cuerda: cuerpos de bronce, patas puntiagudas y afiladas pinzas, y se dirigían hacia nosotros como una marabunta, en una oleada de chasquidos y zumbidos metálicos.**

 **—** **¡Arañas! —exclamó Annabeth, despavorida—. ¡A-aaa-raaaaa…!**

Todos los hijos de Athena se abrazaron a la persona que estaba a un lado algunos estaban extrañados sobre todo los hijos de Ares

Para extrañes de Athena los únicos tranquilos eran Annabeth e Icaros

 **Nunca la había visto así. Trastabilló y cayó hacia atrás, presa del pánico, y las arañas robot casi la cubrieron completamente antes de que lograse levantarla y tirar de ella hacia el bote.**

Gracias por eso —dijo Annabeth—

No te preocupes chica lista —dijo Percy—

 **Aquellas cosas seguían apareciendo por doquier, miles de ellas, bajando sin cesar a la piscina y rodeándonos.**

Se oyeron más quejidos de los hijos de Athena

 **Me dije que probablemente no estaban programadas para matar, sólo para acorralarnos, mordernos y hacernos parecer idiotas.**

Ya te dije que eso lo haces sin problema —dijo Thalía—

 **Entonces caí en la cuenta de que era una trampa para dioses. Y nosotros no éramos dioses.**

Punto para el chico —dijo Apolo—

 **Subimos al bote y empecé a apartar arañas a patadas a medida que trepaban. Le grité a Annabeth que me ayudara, pero estaba como paralizada y sólo podía gritar.**

Algo no muy útil —dijo Teseo frunciendo el ceño—

 **«Treinta, veintinueve, veintiocho…», proseguía el altavoz.**

 **Las arañas empezaron a escupir filamentos de metal buscando amarrarnos. Al principio fue fácil zafarnos, pero había demasiados y las arañas no dejaban de llegar. Le aparté una a Annabeth de la pierna, y otra se llevó un trocito de mis zapatillas surferas con las pinzas.**

Los hijos de Athena sollozaron

 **Grover revoloteaba por encima de la piscina con las zapatillas voladoras, intentando perforar la red, pero no cedía.**

No creo que sea tan fácil salir de una trampa de papá —dijo Leo a lo que todos los hijos de Hefestos asintieron—

 **«Piensa —me dije—. Piensa.»**

Es una piscina —dijeron Orión Poseidón y Teseo

 **Podríamos haber huido por la entrada del Túnel del Amor, de no haber estado bloqueada por un millón de arañas robot.**

vlasfi Arachni * —dijo Athena—

 **«Quince, catorce, trece…», contaba sin pausa el altavoz.**

 **«Agua… ¿De dónde sale el agua?»**

Normalmente de un grifo de agua —dijo Leo—

 **Y entonces las vi: los espejos trampilla eran el desagüe de gruesas tuberías de agua, y por allí habían venido las arañas.**

Poseidón suspiro un poco más tranquilo sabiendo que había agua

 **Encima de la red, junto a uno de los cupidos, había una cabina de cristal que debía de contener los mandos.**

 **—** **¡Grover! —grité—. ¡Ve a la cabina y busca el botón de encendido!**

 **—** **Pero…**

No hables y hazlo —dijo Teseo—

 **—** **¡Hazlo! —Era una esperanza loca, pero nuestra única oportunidad. Las arañas ya rodeaban el bote por completo y Annabeth seguía gritando como una posesa.**

Annabeth golpeo a Percy ya sonrojada

 **Teníamos que salir allí.**

 **Grover se metió en la cabina y empezó a pulsar botones a la desesperada.**

 **«Cinco, cuatro…»**

Va a estar muy entretenido ver eso —dijo Hermes bebiendo de un pepsilindro—

 **Me hizo señas con las manos, dándome a entender que había apretado todos los botones pero seguía sin pasar nada.**

Todos los mestizos maldijeron

 **Cerré los ojos y pensé en olas, agua desbordante, el río Mississipi… Sentí un tirón familiar en el estómago. Intenté imaginar que arrastraba todo el océano hasta Denver.**

Eso es —dijo Orión—

 **«Dos, uno, ¡cero!»**

 **Las tuberías se sacudieron y el agua inundó con un rugido la piscina, arrastrando las arañas.**

 **Tiré de Annabeth para sentarla a mi lado y le abroché el cinturón justo cuando la primera ola nos cayó encima y acabó con todas las arañas.**

Se oyó el suspiro de alivio de todos los hijos de Athena

 **El bote viró, se levantó con el nivel del agua y dio vueltas en círculo encima del remolino. El agua estaba llena de arañas que chisporroteaban en cortocircuito, algunas con tanta fuerza que incluso explotaban. Los focos nos iluminaban y las cámaras cupido filmaban en directo para el Olimpo.**

Oh genial —murmuraron muchos—

 **Me concentré en controlar el bote y lograr que siguiera la corriente sin estrellarse contra las paredes.**

 **Quizá fue mi imaginación, pero el bote pareció responder.**

No fue tu imaginación —dijo Orión— todo hijo de Poseidón lo hace

 **Por lo menos no se hizo añicos.**

Con tu suerte me sorprendería que no lo haya hecho —dijo Nico—

 **Dimos una última vuelta cuando el nivel del agua era casi tan alto como para cortarnos en juliana contra la red.**

 **Entonces la proa viró en dirección al túnel y nos lanzamos a toda velocidad hacia la oscuridad.**

 **Nos sujetamos fuerte y gritamos al unísono cuando el bote remontó olas, pasó pegado a las esquinas y se escoró cuarenta y cinco grados al paso de imágenes de Romeo y Julieta y otro montón de tonterías de San Valentín. En la recta final del túnel, la brisa nocturna nos revolvió el pelo cuando el bote se lanzó como un bólido hacia la salida.**

 **Si la atracción hubiese estado en funcionamiento, habríamos llegado a una rampa entre las Puertas Doradas del Amor y, de allí, chapoteado sin problemas hasta la piscina de salida. Pero había un problema: las Puertas del Amor estaban cerradas con una cadena. Un par de botes que al parecer habían salido del túnel antes que nosotros se habían estrellado contra las puertas: uno estaba medio sumergido, y el otro partido por la mitad.**

Varios maldijeron por la mala suerte de Percy

 **—** **¡Quítate el cinturón! —le grité a Annabeth.**

 **—** **¿Estás loco?**

Y apenas te das cuenta —dijo Thalía—

 **—** **A menos que quieras morir aplastada. —Me amarré el escudo de Ares al brazo—. Tendremos que saltar. —Mi idea era tan sencilla como demencial:**

¿Y cuál de ellas no lo es? —Pregunto Nico—

 **Cuando el bote chocara, aprovecharíamos el impulso como trampolín y saltaríamos por encima de la puerta. Jamás había oído que nadie sobreviviera a impactos de esa índole, arrojados a diez o doce metros del lugar del accidente. Pero nosotros, con un poco de suerte, aterrizaríamos en la piscina.**

Haber Percy recordemos que tú no tienes suerte —dijo Nico—

 **Annabeth pareció comprender y me aferró la mano. Las puertas se acercaban a gran velocidad.**

 **—** **Yo doy la señal —dije.**

¡NO! —Grito todo el campamento—

 **—** **¡No! ¡La doy yo!**

 **—** **Pero ¿qué…?**

 **—** **¡Física sencilla, amiguito! —me gritó—. La fuerza calcula el ángulo de la trayectoria…**

Cállate —dijo Icaros— un par de segundos hablando y morirán estrellados

Ambas Annabeth se sonrojaron

 **—** **¡Vale! —exclamé—. ¡Tú das la señal!**

Buena forma de callarla de no haberlo hecho habrían muerto —dijo Teseo—

 **Vaciló… vaciló… y de repente gritó:**

 **—** **¡Ahora!**

 **Annabeth tenía razón.**

 **De haber saltado cuando decía yo, nos habríamos estrellado contra las puertas.**

Poseidón suspiro aliviado

 **Consiguió el máximo impulso… más del que necesitábamos: el bote se estrelló contra las barcas estropeadas y salimos despedidos violentamente por el aire, justo por encima de las puertas y la piscina, directos al sólido asfalto.**

La piscina tampoco era una opción —dijo Orión—

Porque —pregunto Frank—

Con las arañas podrían haberse electrocutado —contesto Orión—

 **Algo me agarró por detrás.**

 **—** **¡Ay! —se quejó Annabeth.**

 **¡Grover! En pleno vuelo nos había atrapado, a mí por la camisa y a Annabeth por el brazo, e intentaba evitarnos un aterrizaje accidentado, pero íbamos embalados.**

 **—** **¡Pesáis demasiado! —dijo Grover—. ¡Nos caemos!**

Hay no aguantas nada —dijo Teseo divertido—

 **Descendimos al suelo describiendo espirales, Grover esforzándose por amortiguar la caída. Chocamos contra un tablón de fotografías y la cabeza de Grover se metió directamente en el agujero donde se asomaban los turistas para salir en la foto como Noo-Noo la ballena simpática.**

El campamento estallo en risas mientras el pobre sátiro enrojeció de vergüenza

 **Annabeth y yo dimos contra el suelo; fue un golpe duro,**

Ambas Annabeth y ambos Percy se sobaron la cadera

 **Pero estábamos vivos y el escudo de Ares seguía en mi brazo.**

Ares suspiro aliviado

 **En cuanto recuperamos el aliento, liberamos a Grover del tablón y le dimos las gracias por salvarnos la vida. Me volví para contemplar la Emocionante Atracción del Amor. El agua remitía. Nuestro bote, estrellado contra las puertas, había quedado hecho trizas.**

 **Cien metros más allá, en la piscina, los cupidos seguían filmando. Las estatuas habían girado de manera que las cámaras y las luces nos enfocaban.**

 **—** **¡La función ha terminado! —grité—. ¡Gracias! ¡Buenas noches!**

Apolo y Hermes se pararon y empezaron a aplaudir

Esperare impaciente para poderlo ver —dijo Apolo—

 **Los cupidos regresaron a sus posiciones originales y las luces se apagaron. El parque quedó tranquilo y oscuro otra vez, excepto por el suave murmullo del agua en la piscina de salida de la Emocionante Atracción del Amor.**

No cualquiera sobrevive a mis trampas —dijo Hefestos a la par que escribía en su celular—

Hefestos escribía en su celular y cuando acabo la pantalla decía:

1\. Vencer a una furia sin entrenamiento.  
2\. Ver a las Moiras y seguir vivo  
3\. Vencer al minotauro sin entrenamiento y sin armas  
4\. Vencer a dos furias con poco entrenamiento  
5\. Decapitar a Medusa con poco entrenamiento  
6\. Sobrevivir a una trampa de Hefestos

 **Me pregunté si el Olimpo habría pasado a publicidad y si habríamos estado bien de audiencia.**

Es enserio sesos de alga —dijo Annabeth—

 **Detestaba que me provocaran y me la jugaran.**

Los héroes asintieron de acuerdo

 **Y tenía mucha experiencia en el trato con abusones a los que les gustaba hacerme esa clase de cosas. Levanté el escudo que llevaba en el brazo y me volví hacia mis amigos.**

 **—** **Vamos a tener unas palabritas con Ares.**

Ares arqueo una ceja

Aquí termina —dijo Piper cerrando el libro—

Antes de que alguien dijera algo Quirón galopo a la casa grande y minutos después llego con una hoja que le entrego a Icaros

Vayan a descansar un poco —dijo Hestia— ya mañana seguimos con la lectura

Poco a poco la hoguera fue vaciándose

Bien Percy es hora de aprender a leer los augures

.

.

.

Espero les haya gustado ahora bien en el capítulo pasado comente que mi imaginación esta mejor el problema fue que se cayó mi cel. Y murió así que el siguiente capítulo que es cuando Jim le enseña a leer los augures a Percy y la experiencia de los dioses en otro territorio lo tendré que escribir en mi computadora así que estaré subiendo el capítulo en Navidad

vlasfi Arachni significa Maldita Aracne


	18. Una noche muy movida

_Mi regalo de Navidad y año nuevo para ustedes la verdad tenía planeado subirlo en Navidad pero por esas fechas me quedé sin casa y por eso y otras situaciones no tenía mente para escribir así que por lo menos este mes aquí tienen su capítulo_

Una noche muy movida

Es hora de enseñarles a leer los augures -dijo Jim sonriéndole a ambos Percy-

Donde -pregunto Percy-

Que mejor que la hoguera de Hestia para quemar los augures si es que ella nos lo permite -dijo Jim sonriéndole a Hestia-

No tengo ningún inconveniente jóvenes Héroes -dijo Hestia-

Minutos después de que se quedarán solos en la hoguera Jim hablo

Por lo visto el actual augur usa peluches para leer los augures -dijo Jim sacando una daga y un pequeño morral del cual saco un pequeño cuenco de barro que parecía de juguete una pequeña bolsa de cuero y una caja de cerillos-

Y eso que es -pregunto el joven Percy-

Podría decirse que es un kit de augures portátil -explico Jim- se puede hacer en cualquier momento

Pero Octavian sólo los hace en el templo de Zeus -dijo Percy-

Lo más seguro es que sólo lo haga para aparentar yo los hacía en el templo de Apolo -dijo Jim- además que como hijos de Poseidón no puedan estar mucho tiempo en ese templo además como dije las partes de animales verdaderos así como partes de la persona que se va a hacer el augur hace que funcione mejor

Eso se escucha un poco como decirlo -dijo Percy-

Sanguinario -dijo el joven Percy-

Esa es la palabra -dijo Percy- y también complicado

Puede ser -dijo Jim al aire- pero bueno lo primero que deben hacer es llamar la atención de Apolo para que les de los augures y para hacer eso quemaran un augur

Y que se necesita -pregunto Percy-

para eso necesitan un cuenco de barro -alzo el pequeño cuenco- partes de un animal y sangre de una virgen -dijo Jim muy serio-

Es en serio -pregunto Percy-

-Después de la consternación de ambos Percy Jim empezó a reír- la sangre de la virgen no pero si son vírgenes es mas certero -dijo haciendo que el joven Percy lo viera extrañado mientras Percy se sonrojo- señora Hestia seria mucha molestia si podría darnos unos cuencos

en absoluto -dijo Hestia haciendo aparecer unos cuencos-

Gracias mi señora -dijo Jim recibiendo los cuencos- ahora para empezar necesitamos dar un poco de sangre nuestra junto con los huesos de algún animal -dijo abriendo la bolsa de cuero y saco unos pequeños huesos poniéndolos en el cuenco después con la daga se cortó la mano dejando caer la sangre sobre los huesos-

La sangre es realmente necesaria -pregunto el joven Percy-

Se podría usar otra cosa -dijo Jim con una sonrisa- como lo es uñas mechones de cabello o un diente

La sangre está bien -dijo el joven Percy-

Ahora háganlo ustedes -dijo Jim viéndolos con una pequeña sonrisa mientras estiraba la mano con un par de huesos en la mano-

Ambos Percy agarraron un hueso y los pusieron en los cuencos mientras Percy saco su espada y se hizo un corte el joven Percy se quedo sólo viendo

Sucede algo -pregunto Jim-

Yo no tengo un arma -dijo el joven Percy viendo a Jim-

Jim sonrió un poco y le entregó su daga el joven Percy la agarro y se hizo el corte cayendo la sangre sobre el hueso

Ahora viene lo más importante deben saber escuchar porque será como un susurro -Jim prendió un cerillo y lo arrojó al cuenco y como si fuera la rosa de Guadalupe un airecito movió sus cabellos- ahora inténtenlo y me dicen que oyeron obviamente uno a la vez quien empieza

El joven Percy vio a Percy haciendo que este empezará

Jim le dio la caja de cerillos

Percy prendió un cerillo y lo arrojó al cuenco obteniendo el mismo resultado que Jim

No me digas que oíste ahora tu Percy pequeño

El joven Percy hizo lo mismo obteniendo el mismo resultado

Ahora si que les dijo -pregunto Jim-

Has llamado al fabuloso Apolo para saber de tu confuso futuro -dijeron ambos Percy-

Muy bien -dijo serio- esa frase da inicio a que tu preguntes por lo que quieras o por quien quieras saber por ahora usaremos uno los 3 y mañana temprano ustedes conseguirán sangre o algo que puedan usar como augur de acuerdo

Ambos Percy asintieron

Bien denme un segundo -camino hasta donde estaba Gabe y lo arrastro hasta la hoguera- lo usaremos a el como muestra -lo golpeó en la boca haciendo que está sangrara y lo acomodo de tal manera que la sangre cayera en los tres cuencos

Maldito -murmuro Gabe con la boca sangrante-

-Jim saco otro hueso de la bolsa de cuero y lo puso en el cuenco para posteriormente aventar un cerillo segundos después recibió el airecito- ahora ustedes

Percy vio a Gabe el cual no dejaba de maldecir a Jim después de la quema de su augur volvió a ver a Gabe con lástima al igual que el joven Percy

Bien después de ese ejemplo hay que darle las gracias y despedirlo de la misma manera en que llamamos su atención -dijo Jim quemando un nuevo augur-

Después que ambos Percy quemaran los augures recogieron los cuencos y Jim regresará todo a la bolsa

Gracias señorita Hestia -dijo Jim respetuosamente-

No hay problema joven héroe -dijo Hestia-

Ahora los llevaré a su cabaña -dijo Jim sonriéndoles mientras jalaba a Gabe-

Percy -dijo Quirón galopando hasta ellos-

Que sucede Quirón -dijeron ambos Percy-

Serán trasladados a la cabaña 3 al igual que su madre -dijo Quirón-

De acuerdo -ambos asintieron-

Y respecto a ti -vio a Jim-

La cabaña de Apolo no es así -dijo sonriendo-

En efecto pero -dijo Quirón volteando a ver a Gabe- no lo quiere en su cabaña

No se preocupé por eso tengo el lugar perfecto para el -dijo jalándolo- vamos por sus cosas para que vallan a la cabaña 3

Varios minutos después los 3 estaban a las puertas de la cabaña en la cual estaban Laura y Sally-

Servidos -dijo Jim sonriendo-

Después de que los 3 entrarán a la cabaña Laura y Jim se fueron de ahí con Gabe a rastras

Cabaña 3

Los héroes antiguos estaban acomodándose al igual que Anfitrite y Tritón

Donde está papá -pregunto Percy-

Recuerda que tiene que estar en el Olimpo tomando el lugar de tío -dijo Tritón-

No les preocupa que hagan algo mal en la Atlántida -pregunto Orión-

Por el tío Hades no creo -dijo Tritón- posiblemente sea más estricto pero no creo que no haga nada malo

Lo que me preocupa es lo que vaya a hacer Zeus -dijo Anfitrite-

Casa grande

Zeus Hades y Poseidón estaban dando instrucciones

Ahora den sus símbolos de poder -dijeron las 3 ancianas enfrente de ellos-

Mi Yelmo está desaparecido -dijo Hades cuando vio a Poseidón sacar su tridente-

Mi rayo también -dijo Zeus-

Poseidón le dio el tridente a las Moiras las cuales se lo dieron a Hades para después ponerle un gafete en el pecho que decía dios del océano por tiempo indefinido al igual que Poseidón decía dios del cielo por tiempo indefinido y Zeus decía dios del inframundo por tiempo indefinido

Es hora de trabajar -dijeron las Moiras- y recuerden si tienen alguna duda manden un mensaje Iris

Los 3 dioses desaparecieron en un as de luz

Olimpo

Poseidón llegó y se sentó en su trono

Debes tomar el lugar de Zeus -se oyeron tres voces-

Poseidón hizo una mueca y se sentó en el trono de Zeus

Y ahora que se supone que voy a hacer Zeus no hace absolutamente nada aquí -dijo poniendo su mano en la barbilla y segundos después una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios- que alguien venga

Segundos después un par de sátiros llegaron

Si señor en que podemos ayudarlo -dijo un sátiro arrodillado-

Necesito que consigan unos ciclopes y los traigan a mi presencia -dijo serio-

Minutos después un par de ciclopes llegaron a la sala del trono

Quiero que cambien el piso -dijo Poseidón- y quiero que el nuevo piso tenga vista al océano

Los ciclopes se vieron entre si y salieron de la sala del trono

Inframundo

Zeus llegó al inframundo y antes de que se sentará Alecto llegó volando hasta el

Señor hay una revuelta en los campos de Asfódelos -dijo flotando enfrente de el-

Zeus gruño y la siguió a los campos de Asfódelos

Algunas almas se estaban peleando con los esqueletos de seguridad

Suficiente -grito Zeus pero ni las almas ni los esqueletos de seguridad hicieron caso mientras Alecto sólo veía a Zeus- no piensas intervenir -le dijo a Alecto-

Las Moiras me ordenaron que lo tratará como al señor Hades -dijo Alecto- por lo que estos problemas los soluciona sólo así que no tengo permitido intervenir

Zeus gruño invocando un rayo el cual nadie le hizo caso

Atlántida

Hades llegó y se sentó en el trono de Poseidón

Un delfín se le acercó y se escuchó un Sónar

Dices que hay un huracán cerca de New York -dijo Hades-

Se volvió a escuchar el Sónar

Bien llévame hasta a ya -dijo Hades siguiendo al delfín-

New York

Se escuchó el Sónar

Bien -dijo Hades moviendo el tridente haciendo que el huracán se hiciera más grande

Olimpo

Los ciclopes trabajaban en el nuevo piso del Olimpo cuando un espíritu del viento llegó volando

Señor -dijo el espíritu-

Que sucede -pregunto Poseidón-

Se acerca un tornado a New York -dijo el espíritu-

Supongo que si tiene algo que hacer aquí -dijo Poseidón- y normalmente que hace Zeus en estas situaciones

No lo se señor apenas es mi primer día -dijo el espíritu-

Bueno llévame hasta a ya -dijo siguiendo al espíritu del viento-

New York

Ese es el tornado -dijo señalándolo-

Supongo que no será muy diferente a los huracanes -dijo Poseidón chasqueando los dedos haciendo que un rayo cayera dentro de el tornado provocando que el tornado tuviera electrificado – y ahora que hago -pensó unos minutos- espero funcione -se metió dentro del tornado y giro al lado contrario del tornado haciendo que disminuyera su velocidad hasta que desapareció

Inframundo

Zeus seguía batallando con las almas hasta que en un arranque de furia todas las sombras se acercaron a las almas alejándolas de los esqueletos y mando a los esqueletos a que vigilarán en otra zona

Satisfecho con su trabajo se fue a la zona del trono y se sentó llevaba 5 minutos sentado cuando entró Alecto

Señor -dijo Alecto volando hasta el-

Ahora que -dijo molestó-

Lo vienen a buscar -dijo Alecto-

Quién -pregunto viendo a Alecto-

Un guardián y un protector -dijo viéndolo-

Y que quieren -pregunto Zeus-

Hablar con usted -dijo Alecto-

No dijeron de que -dijo fastidiado-

Ellos tienen audiencia abierta cuando tienen que hablar con el señor Hades y como usted está en su lugar usted tiene que atenderlos -dijo Alecto-

Esta bien déjalos pasar -dijo con claro fastidió-

A la sala del trono entraron un hombre mayor de cabello ligeramente canoso y ojos castaños vestido con una túnica blanca y pies descalzos en compañía de una pequeña criatura de unos 50 centímetros medio gordito de cabellos castaños y ojos cafés vestido con una túnica blanca y pies descalzos

Señor -dijo el hombre mayor arrodillándose- venimos para comunicarle que un alma se salió del inframundo y ahora está atormentando a mis protegidas

Y el a que vino -pregunto Zeus señalando a la pequeña criatura-

El y yo venimos juntos -dijo el hombre mayor-

Veré que puedo hacer -dijo Zeus- puedes retirarte pero tu quédate señaló a la criatura gordita

Pero señor -reclamo el hombre- de acuerdo -hizo una reverencia y salió-

Atlántida

Hades estaba moviendo el tridente obteniendo diferentes resultados como crear dos huracanes y después de mover varias veces el tridente por fin logró calmar el huracán

-Hades llegó a la Atlántida- quiero que alguien venga -dijo y una Náyade entro- quiero que traigas a un Cíclope

La Náyade salió y a los pocos minutos un Cíclope entró a la sala del trono

Quiero un simulador de catástrofes -ordeno Hades y el Cíclope asintió retirándose de la sala del trono-

 _Gracias por el apoyo y leerme durante todo este año ahora mi familia está pasando por una situación algo difícil y espero que me entiendan si dejo de publicar por un tiempo cosa que espero no pase_

 _Se despide por ahora ACUARIO NO JUNE4311_


	19. anunció

se que esperaban que este fuera el capitulo correspondiente al mes de enero pero les aviso que no habra capítulo este mes debido a que tristemente mi suegra acaba de fallecer y quiero guardar luto y mas porque el siguente capítulo tiene algo que ver con la muerte explicando los guardianes y protectores

nos leemos en febrero


	20. Cebra hasta Las Vegas

Bien como saben hoy 7 de febrero actualice como regalo de cumpleaños de mi para ustedes espero les guste

.

.

.

Después de una noche de sueño se dirigían al pabellón del comedor para poder desayunar

Jim intercepto a Paul

Ayer se dijo que tienes una conversación que compromete a Percy y aunque Sally se rio no quiero que mi nieto se vea afectado por ti —dijo Jim muy serio—

Créeme que aunque tengo esta conversación lo que menos quiero es que Percy se vea afectado por ella pero después de ella Percy puso más atención en clases —dijo Paul con la misma seriedad— si quieres puedes oírla pero tendrás que prometerme que no le dirás a nadie

Jim asintió y Paul saco un BlackBerry 8520 y puso la grabación:

 _Percy —se oyó la voz de Paul—_

 _Se oyó un quejido_

 _Quien te gusta —pregunto Paul—_

 _Rachel pero no le digas a Annabeth —dijo Percy—_

 _Porque no le puedo decir —dijo Paul—_

 _Porque también me gusta ella —dijo Percy—_

 _Y qué pasaría si ella se entera —dijo Paul—_

 _No lo sé pero no quiero saberlo —dijo Percy—_

Esa es la conversación —dijo Paul guardando su celular — y aunque Percy no hubiera mejorado sus calificaciones no se la hubiera enseñado a nadie

Quien la ha oído —pregunto Jim—

Sally Percy y tú —respondió— pero créeme que no quiero arruinar la relación de que tiene Percy por una grabación de meses antes de que anduvieran

Eso me tranquiliza pero aun así te estaré observando —dijo Jim dirigiéndose al pabellón del comedor—

Ahora entiendo de donde saco Percy esa miradita —dijo Paul teniendo un escalofrió— pero da más miedo la de Percy

Después de comer todos se dirigieron a la hoguera para seguir la lectura

Antes de que alguien se ofreciera para leer una pequeña criatura de unos 50 centímetros medio gordito de cabellos castaños y ojos cafés vestido con una túnica blanca pies descalzos y unas alas blancas llego flotando hasta la hoguera

Señor tengo una queja —dijo flotando enfrente de Hades—

Lo siento pero ahora Zeus es el encargado —dijo Hades—

Él es el problema —dijo la pequeña creatura—

Ahora que pendejada hizo —pregunto Hades—

Encerró a todos los protectores y dijo que no saldríamos porque somos una amenaza para el mundo mortal —dijo la pequeña creatura—

¿Leíste las hojas que te di? —Pregunto Hades—

Ehhh si —dijo Zeus—

¿Qué es un protector? Y ¿Qué es un guardián? —Pregunto Hades—

Son los que se encargan de cuidar a ciertos mortales —dijo Zeus—

¿Y cómo se hacen? O ¿Por qué lo hacen? Y en que se diferensean —volvió a preguntar—

Son almas que… ¿en vida cuidaban? —Respondió Zeus— y los protectores son pequeños y los guardianes grandes

—Hades se pasó la mano por la cara— me vas a dejar más trabajo del que había —murmuro— los protectores son almas de niños que murieron antes de los 3 años y en lugar de ir a los campos elíseos decidieron quedarse a cuidar a sus familias y otros me ayudan con pequeños asuntos en el inframundo y los guardianes son almas mayores de 20 años son los llamados ángeles de la guarda que al igual que los protectores decidieron quedarse a cuidar a sus familias—explico Hades— él es Hesper uno de los más jóvenes y se encarga de cuidar a sus padres y hermana con ayuda de un guardián

Si ya tienen un guardián para que necesita un protector —dijo Zeus—

Porque hay mortales que solo tienen a uno algunos solo tienen guardianes y otros solo protectores todo depende de las almas de sus familiares —explico Hades—

Señor siento interrumpirlo pero que pasara con todos los protectores —dijo Hesper— además que tenemos un problema con un alma que se salió del inframundo

Una nota salió de la hoguera y cayó en las piernas de Hestia

Hasta que Hades regrese al inframundo Hesper quedara a cargo de los protectores —leyó Hestia— y podrás ayudarlo en el siguiente descansó

Espero que con eso Zeus no haga más estupideces aunque lo dudo —dijo Hades—

Puedo quedarme —pregunto con un dedo en la boca— aunque sea hasta el siguiente descansó

Supongo que si —dijo Hades— no creo que tengas influencia alguna en los libros

—El pequeño Hesper tomo un vaso— el señor Hades no es ningún ladrón —floto un poco y se sentó en las piernas de Nico—

Yo leo –dijo Artemisa y una cazadora se paro para darle el libro— **Capítulo 16 Cebra hasta Las Vegas**

Yo quiero ir —dijeron ambos Leo—

¡Nooo! —Gritaron Jason y ambas Piper—

Hay que aburridos —dijeron ambos Leo—

 **El dios de la guerra nos esperaba en el aparcamiento del restaurante.**

 **—** **Bueno, bueno —dijo—. No os han matado.**

Para tu buena suerte —dijo Poseidón—

 **—** **Sabías que era una trampa —le espeté.**

Obviamente —dijo Ares—

 **Ares sonrió maliciosamente.**

 **—** **Seguro que ese herrero lisiado se sorprendió al ver en la red a un par de críos estúpidos. Das el pego en la tele, chaval.**

En ese año creo fui la noticia del año —dijo Percy—

 **Le arrojé su escudo.**

 **—** **Eres un cretino.**

Griegos y romanos contuvieron el aliento

 **Annabeth y Grover contuvieron el aliento.**

 **Ares agarró el escudo y lo hizo girar en el aire como una masa de pizza. Cambió de forma y se convirtió en un chaleco antibalas. Se lo colocó por la espalda.**

Porque no reacciono —se preguntó Icaros—

 **—** **¿Ves ese camión de ahí? —Señaló un tráiler de dieciocho ruedas aparcado en la calle junto al restaurante—. Es vuestro vehículo. Os conducirá directamente a Los Ángeles con una parada en Las Vegas.**

Bianca y ambos Nico se estremecieron

 **El camión llevaba un cartel en la parte trasera, que pude leer sólo porque estaba impreso al revés en blanco sobre negro, una buena combinación para la dislexia: «amabilidad internacional: TRANSPORTE DE ZOOS HUMANOS. PELIGRO: ANIMALES SALVAJES VIVOS.»**

Artemisa frunció el ceño esos camiones casi siempre trataban mal a los animales

 **—** **Estás de broma —dije.**

Di que te fue bien con ese camión —dijo Ares—

 **Ares chasqueó los dedos. La puerta trasera del camión se abrió.**

 **—** **Billete gratis, pringado. Deja de quejarte. Y aquí tienes estas cosillas por hacer el trabajo.**

Que estas tramando —dijo Poseidón— eso es demasiado para ti

Ares solo se encogió de hombros

 **Sacó una mochila de nailon azul y me la lanzó. Contenía ropa limpia para todos, veinte pavos en metálico, una bolsa llena de dracmas de oro y una bolsa de galletas Oreo con relleno doble.**

Los regalos —murmuro Icaros—

 **—** **No quiero tus cutres… —empecé.**

 **—** **Gracias, señor Ares —saltó Grover, dedicándome su mejor mirada de alerta roja—. Muchísimas gracias.**

 **Me rechinaron los dientes. Probablemente era un insulto mortal rechazar algo de un dios,**

Posiblemente pero recuerda lo que dijo la Náyade —dijo Icaros—

Meredit es una Nereida —interrumpió Tritón—

Bueno la Nereida ella dijo que no aceptaras regalos —dijo Icaros dejando pensando a todos—

 **Pero no quería nada que Ares hubiese tocado.**

Te comprendo —dijeron Apolo y Hermes—

 **A regañadientes, me eché la mochila al hombro. Sabía que mi ira se debía a la presencia del dios de la guerra, pero seguía teniendo ganas de aplastarle la nariz de un puñetazo.**

Creo ya se de quien saco lo impulsivo —dijo Laura viendo fijamente a Jim—

 **Me recordaba a todos los abusones a los que me había enfrentado: Nancy Bobofit, Clarisse, Gabe el Apestoso**

Sigo con la idea que con él te estás pasando —dijo Jim—

 **Profesores sarcásticos; todos los cretinos que me habían llamado «idiota» en la escuela o se habían reído de mí cada vez que me expulsaban.**

Ellos se burlan porque se sentían libres de que tú te fueras y dejaras de llamar la atención de las chicas —dijo Grover—

 **Miré el restaurante, que ahora tenía sólo un par de clientes. La camarera que nos había servido la cena nos miraba nerviosa por la ventana, como si temiera que Ares fuera a hacernos daño.**

Inteligente después de todo —dijo Athena—

 **Sacó al cocinero de la cocina para que también mirase. Le dijo algo. Él asintió, levantó una cámara y nos sacó una foto.**

 **«Genial —pensé—. Mañana otra vez en los periódicos.» Ya me imaginaba el titular:**

Yo me imagino algo así como semidiós ataca a dios indefenso —dijo Hermes haciendo reír a varios—

 **«Delincuente juvenil propina paliza a motorista indefenso.»**

Bueno casi se parecen —dijo Hermes—

 **—** **Me debes algo más —le dije a Ares—. Me prometiste información sobre mi madre.**

 **—** **¿Estás seguro de que la soportarás? —Arrancó la moto—. No está muerta.**

El joven Percy suspiro aliviado

 **Todo me dio vueltas.**

 **—** **¿Qué quieres decir?**

 **—** **Quiero decir que la apartaron de delante del Minotauro antes de que muriese. La convirtieron en un resplandor dorado, ¿no? Pues eso se llama metamorfosis. No muerte. Alguien la tiene.**

Las miradas se dirigieron hacia Hades

 **—** **¿La tiene? ¿Qué quieres decir?**

Rehenes —dijo Clarisse—

 **—** **Necesitas estudiar los métodos de la guerra, pringado. Rehenes… Secuestras a alguien para controlar a algún otro.**

 **—** **Nadie me controla.**

Eso es cierto —dijeron los que habían salido de misión con Percy—

 **Se rio.**

 **—** **¿En serio? Mira alrededor, chaval.**

 **Cerré los puños.**

 **—** **Sois bastante presuntuoso, señor Ares, para ser un tipo que huye de estatuas de Cupido.**

Ares gruño a la vez que Apolo Hefestos y Hermes reían

 **Tras sus gafas de sol, el fuego ardió. Sentí un viento cálido en el pelo.**

 **—** **Volveremos a vernos, Percy Jackson. La próxima vez que te pelees, no descuides tu espalda.**

Estas amenazando a mi hijo —dijo Poseidón frunciendo el ceño a la vez que apretaba su tridente—

 **Aceleró la Harley y salió con un rugido por la calle Delancy.**

 **—** **Eso no ha sido muy inteligente, Percy —dijo Annabeth.**

Pero estamos hablando de Percy —dijo Thalía—

 **—** **Me da igual.**

 **—** **No quieras tener a un dios de enemigo. Especialmente ese dios.**

Bueno en ese tiempo los dioses eran mi mayor preocupación —dijo Percy haciendo que Poseidón palideciera—

 **—** **Eh, chicos —intervino Grover—. Detesto interrumpiros, pero…**

 **Señaló al comedor. En la caja registradora, los dos últimos clientes pagaban la cuenta, dos hombres vestidos con idénticos monos negros, con un logo blanco en la espalda que coincidía con el del camión: «amabilidad internacional.»**

 **—** **Si vamos a tomar el expreso del zoo —prosiguió Grover—, debemos darnos prisa.**

 **No me gustaba, pero no teníamos opción. Además, ya había tenido suficiente Denver. Cruzamos la calle corriendo, subimos a la parte trasera del camión y cerramos las puertas.**

Las cazadoras prestaron más atención

 **Lo primero que me llamó la atención fue el olor. Parecía la caja de arena para gatos más grande del mundo.**

Qué asco —dijeron todas las hijas de Afrodita—

 **El interior del camión estaba oscuro, hasta que destapé a Anaklusmos. La espada arrojó una débil luz broncínea sobre una escena muy triste. En una fila de jaulas asquerosas había tres de los animales de zoo más patéticos que había visto jamás: una cebra, un león albino y una especie de antílope raro.**

Artemisa frunció el ceño

 **Alguien le había tirado al león un saco de nabos que claramente no quería comerse. La cebra y el antílope tenían una bandeja de polispán de carne picada. Las crines de la cebra tenían chicles pegados, como si alguien se hubiera dedicado a escupírselos. Por su parte, el antílope tenía atado a uno de los cuernos un estúpido globo de cumpleaños plateado que ponía: « ¡Al otro lado de la colina!»**

Los sátiros maldijeron en griego

 **Al parecer, nadie había querido acercarse lo suficiente al león, y el pobre bicho se removía inquieto sobre unas mantas raídas y sucias, en un espacio demasiado pequeño, entre jadeos provocados por el calor que hacía en el camión. Tenía moscas zumbando alrededor de los ojos enrojecidos, y los huesos se le marcaban.**

Dionisio y sus hijos refunfuñaban

 **—** **¿Esto es amabilidad? —Exclamó Grover—. ¿Transporte zoológico humano?**

 **Seguro que habría salido otra vez a sacudirles a los camioneros con su flauta de juncos**

No lo dudes —dijo Grover—

 **Y desde luego yo le habría ayudado**

Eso tampoco lo dudes —dijo el joven Percy—

 **Pero justo entonces el camión arrancó y el tráiler empezó a sacudirse, así que nos vimos obligados a sentarnos o caer al suelo.**

 **Nos apiñamos en una esquina junto a unos sacos de comida mohosos**

Espero que no sea para los animales —dijo Artemisa—

 **Intentando hacer caso omiso del hedor, el calor y las moscas. Grover intentó hablar con los animales mediante una serie de balidos, pero se lo quedaron mirando con tristeza.**

Grover bajo un poco la cabeza

 **Annabeth estaba a favor de abrir las jaulas y liberarlos al instante, pero yo señalé que no serviría de nada hasta que el camión parara. Además, me daba la sensación de que teníamos mucho mejor aspecto para el león que aquellos nabos.**

Talvez con Grover ahí podría no atacarlos —dijo Deméter—

 **Encontré una jarra de agua y les llené los cuencos**

No sé si sea buena idea hacer eso —dijo Icaros—

El agua era lo único que estaba limpio —dijo Percy—

 **Después usé a Anaklusmos para sacar la comida equivocada de sus jaulas. Le di la carne al león y los nabos a la cebra y el antílope.**

Bien hecho —dijo Perséfone—

 **Grover calmó al antílope, mientras Annabeth le cortaba el globo del cuerno con su cuchillo.**

 **Quería también cortarle los chicles a la cebra, pero decidimos que sería demasiado arriesgado con los tumbos que daba el camión.**

Athena y sus hijos asintieron de acuerdo

 **Le dijimos a Grover que les prometiera a los animales que seguiríamos ayudándolos por la mañana, después nos preparamos para pasar la noche.**

Si no supiera lo agotado que quedas cuando sales en misión me sorprendería que pudieran dormir —dijo Laura—

Pero supongo que muy cómodo no fue —dijo Jim— y que tuviste un sueño

 **Grover se acurrucó junto a un saco de nabos; Annabeth abrió una caja de nuestras Oreos con relleno doble y mordisqueó una sin ganas; yo intenté alegrarme pensando que ya estábamos a medio camino de Los Ángeles. A medio camino de nuestro destino. Sólo estábamos a 14 de junio. El solsticio no era hasta el 21. Teníamos tiempo de sobra.**

Eso da mala suerte —dijeron varios—

Otra vez tu culpa —dijo Annabeth dándole un puñetazo—

 **Por otro lado, no tenía idea de qué debía esperar. Los dioses no paraban de jugar conmigo. Por lo menos Hefestos había tenido la decencia de ser honesto: había puesto cámaras y me había anunciado como entretenimiento.**

Cabe mencionar que la trampa era para la parejita que cogen como si fueran conejos —se justificó Hefestos—

Hay niños presentes —regaño Hestia—

 **Pero incluso cuando aquéllas aún no estaban rodando, había tenido la impresión de que mi misión era observada.**

Siempre observamos las misiones —dijo Athena—

 **Yo no era más que una fuente de diversión para los dioses.**

 **—** **Oye —me dijo Annabeth—, siento haber perdido los nervios en el parque acuático, Percy.**

 **—** **No pasa nada.**

 **—** **Es que… —Se estremeció—. ¿Sabes?, las arañas…**

Los hijos de Athena se estremecieron

 **—** **¿Por la historia de Aracne? —supuse—.**

El simple nombre provoco que los hijos de Athena soltaran varios gritos

 **Acabó convertida en araña por desafiar a tu madre a ver quién tejía mejor, ¿verdad?**

Si mal no recuerdo —dijo Hermes— quien había ganado esa competencia había sido Aracne y tú como mala perdedora la convertiste en lo que es ahora

Sus hijos la vieron avergonzados excepto Icaros y Annabeth la veían con rencor

 **Annabeth asintió.**

 **—** **Los hijos de Aracne llevan vengándose de los de Atenea desde entonces.**

Y ahora entiendo porque —dijo Icaros—

 **Si hay una araña a un kilómetro a la redonda, me encontrará. Detesto a esos bichejos.**

Todos los hijos de Athena asintieron

 **De todos modos, te la debo.**

 **—** **Somos un equipo, ¿recuerdas? —dije—. Además, el vuelo molón lo ha hecho Grover.**

El campamento estallo en risas

 **Pensaba que estaba dormido, pero desde la esquina murmuró:**

Me asustaste —confeso Percy—

 **—** **¿A que he estado total? Annabeth y yo nos reímos. Sacó una Oreo y me dio la mitad.**

 **—** **En el mensaje Iris… ¿de verdad Luke no dijo nada?**

Te atraparon —dijo Nico—

 **Mordisqueé mi galleta y pensé en cómo responder. La conversación del arco iris me había tenido preocupado durante toda la tarde.**

 **—** **Luke me dijo que él y tú os conocéis desde hace mucho. También dijo que Grover no fallaría esta vez. Que nadie se convertiría en pino.**

Grover bajo la cabeza mientras algunos gruñeron

 **Al débil resplandor de la espada era difícil leer sus expresiones.**

 **Grover baló lastimeramente.**

 **—** **Debería haberte contado la verdad desde el principio. —Le tembló la voz—. Pensaba que si sabías lo bobo que era, no me querrías a tu lado.**

Quien quiere a un sátiro inútil como yo —dijo Grover antes de caer medio inconsciente—

Te dije que si te volvías a menospreciar te daría con la punta —dijo con el bate goteando sangre—

Después de media hora Grover estaba sentado con la cabeza vendada con los cuernos por entre las vendas

Espero hayas aprendido a no menospreciarte —dijo Percy dándole el bate a Nico—

 **—** **Eras el sátiro que intentó rescatar a Thalía, la hija de Zeus.**

Los que no sabían vieron al sátiro con pena

 **Asintió con tristeza.**

 **—** **Y los otros dos mestizos de los que se hizo amiga Thalía, los que llegaron sanos y salvos al campamento… —Miré a Annabeth—. Erais tú y Luke, ¿verdad?**

Los 4 asintieron mientras los romanos veían al sátiro

 **Annabeth dejó su Oreo sin comer.**

 **—** **Como tú dijiste, Percy, una mestiza de siete años no habría llegado muy lejos sola. Atenea me guió hacia la ayuda.**

Athena sonrió un poco

 **Thalía tenía doce; Luke, catorce. Los dos habían huido de casa, como yo. Les pareció bien llevarme.**

Todos recordaron el anterior libro donde explicaban los contratiempos que habían tenido y como habían conocido a Annabeth

 **Eran… unos luchadores increíbles contra los monstruos, incluso sin entrenamiento.**

Ambos Luke y ambas Thalía sonrieron arrogantes

 **Viajamos hacia el norte desde Virginia, sin ningún plan real, evitando monstruos hasta que Grover nos encontró.**

 **—** **Se suponía que tenía que escoltar a Thalía al campamento —dijo Grover entre sollozos—. Sólo a Thalía. Tenía órdenes estrictas de Quirón: no hagas nada que ralentice el rescate. Verás, sabíamos que Hades le iba detrás,**

Ya dije que yo no mande a nadie —dijo Hades— lo que iba atrás de ella era la maldición impuesta por Poseidón y yo

A ver si entiendo —dijo Icaros— la maldición hacia que aparecieran más monstruos aparecieran de los que de por si tienen los hijos de los 3 grandes

Hades y Poseidón asintieron

 **Pero no podíamos dejar a Luke y Annabeth solos. Pensé… que podría llevarlos a los tres sanos y salvos.**

Podrías haberlo hecho de no ser por la maldición —dijo Poseidón—

 **Fue culpa mía que nos alcanzaran las Benévolas.**

Grover asentía

No fue tu culpa —dijo Thalía— y si vuelvo a escuchar que te culpas por lo que paso ahora juro yo que te daré con el bate

Grover vio el bate siendo custodiado por Nico el cual aún goteaba y trago saliva

 **Me quedé en el sitio. Me asusté de vuelta al campamento y me equivoqué de camino. Si hubiese sido un poquito más rápido…**

 **—** **Ya basta —lo interrumpió Annabeth—. Nadie te echa la culpa. Thalía tampoco te culpaba.**

Thalía asintió

 **—** **Se sacrificó para salvarnos. Murió por mi culpa. Así lo dijo el Consejo de los Sabios Ungulados.**

No les hagas caso a esas cabras amargadas —dijo Percy recibiendo la fea mirada de los 3 sátiros—

 **—** **¿Porque no pensabas dejar a otros dos mestizos atrás? —dije—. Eso es injusto.**

 **—** **Percy tiene razón —convino Annabeth—. Yo no estaría aquí hoy de no ser por ti, Grover. Ni Luke. No nos importa lo que diga el Consejo.**

Cierto —dijeron Ambas Annabeth Luke ambos Percy y ambas Thalía—

 **Grover siguió sollozando en la oscuridad.**

 **—** **¡Menuda suerte tengo! Soy el sátiro más torpe de todos los tiempos y voy a dar con los dos mestizos más poderosos del siglo, Thalía y Percy.**

Y yo que —replico el joven Nico—

Cierto también encontró a Nico —dijo Percy—

Enserio que tienes una suertecita —dijo Thalía—

Porque de quien es hijo —pregunto un hijo de Athena—

Indeterminado por ahora —dijo Nico— supongo que saldrá en el 3er o 4to libro

 **—** **No eres torpe —insistió Annabeth—. Y eres más valiente que cualquier otro sátiro que haya conocido.**

Y mucho más valiente que los faunos que yo eh conocido —dijo Jim—

 **Nómbrame alguno que se atreva a ir al inframundo.**

Eres el primero y único hasta le fecha que va al inframundo —dijo Hades—

 **Seguro que Percy también se alegra de** **que estés aquí.**

Por supuesto —dijeron ambos Percy—

 **Me dio una patada en la espinilla.**

 **—** **Sí —contesté, aunque lo habría dicho incluso sin la patada—.**

Era para confirmar que lo hicieras —dijo Annabeth—

 **No fue la suerte lo que hizo que nos encontraras a Thalía y a mí, Grover. Eres el sátiro con más buen corazón del mundo.**

Si hubiera sido otro hubiera dejado a Annabeth y Luke a su suerte mientras Thalía llegaba a salvo al campamento —dijo Icaros—

 **Eres un buscador nato. Por eso serás el que encuentre a Pan.**

No le den falsas esperanzas al sátiro —dijo Lineo Percy iba a decir algo pero Annabeth lo detuvo—

Todavía no —dijo Annabeth—

 **Oí un hondo suspiro de satisfacción. Esperé que Grover dijera algo, pero sólo volvió más pesada su respiración. Cuando empezó a roncar, me di cuenta de que se había dormido.**

Lo importante fue que lo tranquilizaste —dijo Hestia—

 **—** **¿Cómo lo hará? —me asombré.**

Al hablarle lo calmaste y pudo dormir más tranquilo —dijo Icaros— además que estaban cansados

 **—** **No lo sé —repuso Annabeth—. Pero ha sido muy bonito eso que le has dicho.**

 **—** **Hablaba en serio.**

Gracias —susurro Grover con una sonrisa—

 **Guardamos silencio varios kilómetros, zarandeados contra los sacos de comida. La cebra comía nabos. El león lamía lo que quedaba de carne picada y me miraba esperanzado.**

No solo le dieron ánimos a Grover —dijo Rachel—

 **Annabeth se frotó el collar como si estuviera concentrada pensando.**

 **—** **Esa cuenta del pino —le pregunté—, ¿es del primer año?**

Los campistas con esa cuenta se llevaron inconscientemente la mano a esa cuenta

Icaros se llevó la mano al cuello sin encontrar nada a lo que Paul le dio el collar con 5 cuentas sonrió y se lo puso

 **Miró el collar. No se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.**

 **—** **Sí —contestó—. Cada agosto, los consejeros eligen el evento más importante del verano y lo pintan en las cuentas de ese año. Tengo el pino de Thalía, un trirreme griego en llamas, un centauro con traje de graduación… Bueno, ése sí que fue un verano raro…**

Mi último año fue bastante raro —dijo Icaros—

 **—** **¿Y el anillo universitario es de tu padre?**

 **—** **Eso no es asunto… —Se detuvo—. Sí. Sí que lo es.**

 **—** **No tienes que contármelo.**

 **—** **No… no pasa nada. —Inspiró con dificultad—.**

A cabron —dijo Icaros sorprendido—

Que sucede —pregunto Malcolm—

Yo tarde cerca de un verano para que me hablara de ella —dijo Icaros viendo a ambas Annabeth—

¿Y eso es raro porque? —Pregunto Piper—

Casi cuando Icaros llego se volvió consejero de todo el campamento —dijo Charles— con el teníamos la facilidad de poder expresarnos y sus consejos eran muy buenos

De hecho me se la vida de todos los campistas que había hasta ese momento —dijo Icaros—

Y si mal no recuerdo cuando llegaban siempre iban a buscarte para que los determinaras —dijo Sirena—

Yo no los determinaba solo daba mis teorías —dijo Icaros—

Las cuales siempre fueron ciertas —dijo Annabeth—

 **Mi padre me lo envió metido en una carta, hace dos veranos. El anillo era… En fin, su mayor recuerdo de Atenea.**

El recuerdo que nunca iba a regresar —dijo Icaros— a menos que necesite algo

 **No habría superado su doctorado en Harvard sin ella… Bueno, es una larga historia. En cualquier caso, dijo que quería que lo tuviera. Se disculpó por haber sido un estúpido, dijo que me quería y me echaba de menos.**

Las personas hacen el intento pero hay gente terca que se aferra a hacerse los sufridos —dijo Icaros viendo a ambas Annabeth—

 **Quería que volviera a casa y viviera con él.**

 **—** **Eso no suena tan mal.**

 **—** **Sí, bueno… El problema es que me lo creí.**

La joven Annabeth se abrazó a si misma recordando el error de haberse ido con su padre

 **Intenté volver a casa aquel año académico, pero mi madrastra seguía como siempre. No quería que sus hijos corrieran peligro por vivir con un bicho raro.**

Athena hizo una mueca

Siempre que hay una relación con una persona con un pasado hay que apoyar eso y más cuando se trata de un mestizo se tiene que explicar muy bien que hay ocasiones en la cuales monstros atacaran pero nunca lo harán a los mortales solo a los semidioses —dijo Paul—

Pero tú también tuviste un hijo mestizo —dijo María Di Ángelo—

El cual lleva muerto casi 3 años —dijo Paul acariciando la cabeza de Icaros— lo cual a mí se me hizo más fácil entender a Sally y Percy

¿Desde cuándo supiste que Percy era un mestizo? —Pregunto Annabeth—

Desde que fui a casa de Sally y vi una foto de Percy con la playera del campamento y el collar

 **Los monstruos atacaban. Peleábamos. Los monstruos atacaban. Peleábamos. No llegué a las vacaciones de Navidad. Llamé a Quirón y volví directamente al Campamento Mestizo.**

Varios vieron con compasión a Annabeth

 **—** **¿Crees que podrás vivir con tu padre otra vez?**

 **No me miraba a los ojos.**

 **—** **Por favor. Paso de auto infligirme daño.**

Yo a eso le llamo hacerse la sufrida —dijo Icaros—

 **—** **No deberías desistir —le dije—. Deberías escribirle una carta o algo así.**

Buen intento pero a mí me tomo cerca de 2 años convencer a Annabeth que se comunicara con su padre —dijo Icaros—

Frederick vio agradecido a Icaros sabiendo que él había ayudado a que Annabeth regresara aunque sea por unas semanas

 **—** **Gracias por el consejo —me dijo fríamente—, pero mi padre ha escogido con quién quiere vivir.**

Frederick bajo un poco la cabeza sin saber que decir

 **Guardamos silencio durante unos cuantos kilómetros.**

 **—** **Así que si los dioses pelean —dije al cabo—, ¿se alinearán del mismo modo que en la guerra de Troya? ¿Irá Atenea contra Poseidón?**

Qué raro —ironizo Hermes—

 **Annabeth apoyó la cabeza en la mochila que Ares nos había dado y cerró los ojos.**

 **—** **No sé qué hará mi madre. Sólo sé que yo lucharé en tu bando.**

Ok eso es raro —dijo Apolo—

 **—** **¿Por qué?**

 **—** **Porque eres mi amigo, sesos de alga. ¿Alguna otra pregunta idiota?**

Y que dices de ahora —pregunto Percy—

Pienso igual solo espero que no me hagas cambiar de opinión sesos de alga —dijo Annabeth—

 **No se me ocurría qué decir. Afortunadamente no tuve que hacerlo. Annabeth se había dormido.**

 **Yo tuve problemas para seguir su ejemplo, con Grover roncando y un león albino mirándome hambriento**

Eso te quita el sueño —dijo Leo—

 **Pero al final cerré los ojos.**

 **La pesadilla se inició como algo que había soñado antes un millón de veces: me obligaban a realizar un examen oficial metido en una camisa de fuerza. Los demás chicos estaban saliendo al patio**

Y el profesor no paraba de decir: "Venga. No eres tonto, ¿verdad? Agarra el lápiz." —dijo Nico haciendo que varios lo voltearan a ver—

 **Y el profesor no paraba de decir: «Venga, Percy. No eres tonto, ¿verdad? Agarra el lápiz.»**

Ok da miedo soñar lo mismo que tu —dijo Nico—

 **Y entonces el sueño se desviaba de su camino habitual.**

 **Miraba hacia el pupitre de al lado y veía a una chica sentada allí, también con camisa de fuerza. Tenía mi edad, el pelo negro y revuelto, peinado a lo punk, los ojos verdes y tormentosos pintados con lápiz oscuro, y pecas en la nariz. De algún modo, sabía quién era: Thalía, hija de Zeus.**

Una muy correcta descripción de no ser por los ojos —dijo Thalía—

Unos sueños demasiado reales para ser un legado de Apolo algo más debe estar pasando para que tengas esos sueños —dijo Jim—

 **Ella forcejeaba con la camisa de fuerza, me lanzaba una airada mirada de frustración y espetaba:**

 **—** **Bueno, sesos de alga. Uno de los dos tendrá que salir de aquí.**

Hasta suena como tú —dijo Rachel—

 **«Tiene razón —pensaba yo en el sueño—. Voy a volver a esa cueva. Voy a darle a Hades mi opinión.»**

Hades arqueo una ceja viendo fijamente a Percy

 **La camisa de fuerza se desvanecía. Caía a través del suelo de la clase. La voz del maestro se volvía fría y malvada, resonando desde las profundidades de un gran abismo.**

Gran abismo —murmuro Hades mientras palidecía un poco—

 **—** **Percy Jackson —decía—. Sí, veo que el intercambio ha funcionado.**

¿Intercambio? —se preguntaron varios

 **Estaba otra vez en la caverna oscura, los espíritus de los muertos vagaban alrededor. Oculta en el foso, la cosa monstruosa hablaba, pero esta vez no se dirigía a mí. El poder entumecedor de su voz parecía dirigido hacia otro lugar.**

Hades deseo que no fuera su padre

 **—** **¿Y no sospecha nada? —preguntaba.**

 **Otra voz, una que me resultaba conocida, respondía a mi espalda:**

Algunas miradas se dirigieron hacia Luke

 **—** **Nada, mi señor. Está totalmente en la inopia.**

 **Yo miraba, pero no había nadie. El que hablaba era invisible.**

El joven Luke suspiro aliviado

 **—** **Un engaño tras otro —musitaba la cosa del foso—. Excelente.**

 **—** **En serio, mi señor —decía la voz a mi lado—, hacen bien en llamaros el Retorcido,**

Los dioses se vieron preocupados entre ellos

 **Pero ¿era esto realmente necesario? Podría haberos traído lo que robé directamente…**

Icaros veía la lista de los campistas que le habían dado

 **—** **¿Tú? —Se burlaba el monstruo—. Has mostrado tus límites con creces. Me habrías fallado por completo de no haber intervenido yo.**

 **—** **Pero, mi señor…**

 **—** **Haya paz, pequeño sirviente. Estos seis meses nos han rendido mucho. La ira de Zeus ha aumentado. Poseidón ha jugado su carta más desesperada.**

En caso de ser Hades nos diría hermanos —dijo Poseidón—

Yo no diría hermanos yo diría par de idiotas —dijo Hades— o en su defecto diría reina del drama y sirenito

 **Ahora la usaremos contra él. Pronto obtendrás la recompensa que deseas, y tu venganza.**

—Icaros tenía la vista en la hoja y se fijó en un nombre— Annabeth puedo hablar contigo un momento

Annabeth asintió

No tardamos —dijo parándose caminando siendo seguido por Annabeth

Hay que esperarlos —dijo Hestia—

Varios metros de ahí

Luke es el traidor no es así —dijo Icaros—

Eso es predecible él lo dijo cuando llego —dijo Annabeth—

Dudo que muchos se acuerden que el mencionara ser el traidor siendo sincero también se me estaba hiendo ese detalle —dijo Icaros— pero recuerdo que cuando Luke llego estaba muy obsesionado con demostrarle a los dioses que él era un gran héroe y todo cambio desde que regreso de esa misión después de eso estaba roto y distante además que a pesar de dijo que era traidor no sabía si Luke había ido al olimpo

Hay que regresar —dijo Annabeth—

Otra cosa más —dijo Icaros— y espero estar equivocado el que está detrás de todo esto es el titán del tiempo no es así

Annabeth asintió levemente

Icaros maldijo en griego y ambos regresaron a la hoguera

 **En cuanto ambos objetos me sean entregados… Pero espera.**

 **Está aquí.**

 **—** **¿Qué? —El sirviente invisible de repente parecía tensarse—. ¿Lo habéis convocado, mi señor?**

 **—** **No. —El monstruo centraba toda la fuerza de su atención en mí, dejándome inmóvil en el sitio—. Maldita sea la sangre de su padre: es demasiado voluble, demasiado impredecible.**

No tiene idea —dijo Hades—

 **El chico ha venido solo.**

Con 12 años y sin entrenamiento te puedes mover un poco en los sueños y eso es muy difícil de hacer —dijo Jim— no tengo ni idea que podrás hacer cuando tengas unos 18 años

 **—** **¡Imposible! —gritaba el sirviente.**

 **—** **¡Para un débil como tú, puede! —rugía la voz.**

Ambos Luke fruncieron el ceño

 **Entonces su frío poder se volvía hacia mí—. Así que… ¿quieres soñar con tu misión, joven mestizo? Pues te lo concederé.**

 **La escena cambiaba.**

 **Estaba de pie en un enorme salón del trono con paredes de mármol negro y suelos de bronce. El trono, vacío y horrendo, estaba hecho de huesos humanos soldados.**

Varias miradas se dirigieron hacia Hades

 **De pie, junto al pedestal, estaba mi madre, helada en una luz dorada reluciente, con los brazos extendidos. Intentaba acercarme a ella, pero las piernas no me respondían. Estiraba los brazos para alcanzarla, pero sólo para comprobar que se me estaban secando hasta los huesos.**

Sally lo vio con comprensión mientras abrazaba al joven Percy

 **Esqueletos sonrientes con armaduras griegas se cernían sobre mí, me envolvían en una túnica de seda y me coronaban con laureles que olían como el veneno de Quimera y me quemaban la piel.**

 **La voz malvada se echaba a reír.**

 **—** **¡Salve, héroe conquistador!**

Varios se estremecieron

 **Desperté con un sobresalto.**

 **Grover me sacudía por el hombro.**

 **—** **El camión ha parado —dijo—. Creemos que vendrán a ver los animales.**

 **—** **¡Escóndete! —susurró Annabeth.**

 **Ella lo tenía fácil. Se puso la gorra de invisibilidad y desapareció.**

Teseo hizo una mueca

 **Grover y yo tuvimos que escondernos detrás de unos sacos de comida y confiar en parecer nabos.**

Espero que sepan actuar —dijo Nico—

 **Las puertas traseras chirriaron al abrirse. La luz del sol y el calor se colaron dentro.**

 **—** **¡Qué asco! —Rezongó uno de los camioneros mientras sacudía la mano por delante de su fea nariz—.**

 **Ojalá transportáramos electrodomésticos. —Subió y echó agua de una jarra en los platos de los animales—. ¿Tienes calor, chaval? —le preguntó al león, y le vació el resto del cubo directamente en la cara.**

Estúpido mortal —dijo Dionisios—

 **El león rugió, indignado.**

 **—** **Vale, vale, tranquilo —dijo el hombre.**

 **A mi lado, bajo los sacos de nabos, Grover se puso tenso. Para ser un herbívoro amante de la paz, parecía bastante mortífero, la verdad.**

No tienes idea de lo violentos que pueden ser los sátiros —dijo Connor—

 **El camionero le lanzó al antílope una bolsa de Happy Meal aplastada. Le dedicó una sonrisita malévola a la cebra.**

 **—** **¿Qué tal te va, Rayas? Al menos de ti nos deshacemos en esta parada. ¿Te gustan los espectáculos de magia? Éste te va a encantar. ¡Van a serrarte por la mitad!**

Me da miedo decirlo pero coincido con Dionisio —dijo Poseidón— estúpido mortal

 **La cebra, aterrorizada y con los ojos como platos, me miró fijamente.**

 **No emitió sonido alguno, pero la oí decir con nitidez: «Por favor, señor, liberadme.» Me quedé demasiado conmocionado para reaccionar.**

La primera vez que los oyes hablar es sorpresivo con el tiempo te acostumbras —dijo Percy—

 **Se oyeron unos fuertes golpes a un lado del camión.**

 **El camionero gritó:**

 **—** **¿Qué quieres, Eddie?**

Que salgas —murmuro Annabeth—

 **Una voz desde fuera —sería la de Eddie—, gritó:**

 **—** **¿Maurice? ¿Qué dices?**

 **—** **¿Para qué das golpes?**

 **Toe, toe, toe.**

Buena estrategia —dijo Icaros—

 **Desde fuera, Eddie gritó:**

 **—** **¿Qué golpes?**

 **Nuestro tipo, Maurice, puso los ojos en blanco y volvió fuera, maldiciendo a Eddie por ser tan imbécil.**

Pues el otro no se queda atrás —dijo Annabeth—

 **Un segundo más tarde, Annabeth apareció a mi lado. Debía de haber dado los golpes para sacar a Maurice del camión.**

 **—** **Este negocio de transporte no puede ser legal —dijo.**

No me digas —dijo Grover y Percy—

 **—** **No me digas —contestó Grover. Se detuvo, como si estuviera escuchando—. ¡El león dice que estos tíos son contrabandistas de animales!**

Artemisa y las cazadoras maldijeron en voz baja

 **«Es verdad», me dijo la voz de la cebra en mi mente.**

 **—** **¡Tenemos que liberarlos! —sugirió Grover, y tanto él como Annabeth se quedaron mirándome, esperando que los dirigiera.**

Lo hubieran hecho aunque les hubiera dicho que no —dijo Percy—

 **Había oído hablar a la cebra, pero no al león.**

Porque eres hijo de Poseidón no de Dionisios —dijo Annabeth—

 **¿Por qué? Quizá se debiera a otra disfunción cognitiva…**

 **Quizá sólo podía entender a las cebras. Entonces pensé: caballos. ¿Qué había dicho Annabeth sobre que Poseidón había creado los caballos? ¿Se parecía una cebra lo suficiente a un caballo? ¿Por eso era capaz de entenderla?**

Poseidón asintió

 **La cebra dijo: «Ábrame la jaula, señor. Por favor. Después yo me las apañaré por mi cuenta.»**

 **Fuera, Eddie y Maurice aún seguían gritándose, pero sabía que volverían en cualquier momento para atormentar otra vez a los animales. Empuñé la espada y destrocé el cerrojo de la jaula de la cebra. El pobre animal salió corriendo. Se volvió y me hizo una reverencia con la cabeza. «Gracias, señor.»**

Una cebra muy educada —dijo Hestia—

 **Grover levantó las manos y le dijo algo a la cebra en idioma cabra, una especie de bendición.**

Bien hecho —felicitaron Artemisa y Hestia—

 **Justo cuando Maurice volvía a meter la cabeza dentro para ver qué era aquel ruido, la cebra saltó por encima de él y salió a la calle. Se oyeron gritos y bocinas. Nos abalanzamos sobre las puertas del camión a tiempo de ver a la cebra galopar por un ancho bulevar lleno de hoteles, casinos y letreros de neón a cada lado.**

 **Acabábamos de soltar una cebra en Las Vegas.**

Y me lo perdí —dijeron ambos Nico—

 **Maurice y Eddie corrieron detrás de ella, y a su vez unos cuantos policías detrás de ellos, que gritaban:**

 **—** **¡Eh, para eso necesitan un permiso!**

Enserio se necesita permiso para eso —preguntaron algunos extrañados—

 **—** **Este sería un buen momento para marcharnos —dijo Annabeth.**

Primero los animales —dijo Thalía—

 **—** **Los otros animales primero —intervino Grover.**

Thalía asintió

 **Rompí los cerrojos con la espada. Grover levantó las manos y les dedicó la misma bendición caprina que a la cebra.**

 **—** **Buena suerte —les dije a los animales. El antílope y el león salieron de sus jaulas con ganas y se lanzaron juntos a la calle.**

 **Algunos turistas gritaron. La mayoría sólo se apartaron y sacaron fotos, probablemente convencidos de que era algún espectáculo publicitario de los casinos.**

Buenas técnicas de publicidad —dijo Rachel—

Voy a implementarla —dijo Hermes decidido—

 **—** **¿Estarán bien los animales? —le pregunté a Grover—. Quiero decir, con el desierto y tal…**

 **—** **No te preocupes —me contestó—. Les he puesto un santuario de sátiro.**

 **—** **¿Qué significa?**

 **—** **Significa que llegarán a la espesura a salvo —dijo—. Encontrarán agua, comida, sombra, todo lo que necesiten hasta hallar un lugar donde vivir a salvo.**

 **—** **¿Por qué no nos echas una bendición de ésas a nosotros? —le pregunté.**

 **—** **Sólo funciona con animales salvajes.**

Ósea que solo funcionaria con Percy —dijeron Nico y Thalía—

 **—** **Así que sólo afectaría a Percy —razonó Annabeth.**

Varios rieron

 **—** **¡Eh! —protesté.**

 **—** **Es una broma —contestó—.**

Bromistas estúpidas —murmuro Teseo—

 **Vamos, salgamos de este camión asqueroso.**

 **Salimos a trompicones a la tarde en el desierto. Debía de haber cuarenta y cinco grados, así que seguramente parecíamos vagabundos refritos, pero todo el mundo estaba demasiado interesado en los animales salvajes para prestarnos atención.**

Y también sirve como distracción —dijo Hermes con un brillo en los ojos—

 **Pasamos junto al Monte Casio y el MGM. Dejamos atrás unas pirámides, un barco pirata y la estatua de la Libertad, una réplica bastante pequeña pero que me provocó la misma añoranza.**

 **No estaba seguro de qué íbamos buscando. Tal vez sólo un lugar donde librarnos del calor por unos instantes, encontrar un sándwich y un vaso de limonada y trazar un nuevo plan para llegar a Los Ángeles.**

No estas pidiendo mucho —dijo Frank—

Percy se encogió de hombros

 **Debimos de girar en el lugar equivocado, porque de repente nos encontramos en un callejón sin salida, delante del Hotel Casino Loto.**

Nico presto principal atención a eso aferrándose a Will que lo observo preocupado

 **La entrada era una enorme flor de neón cuyos pétalos se encendían y parpadeaban. Nadie salía ni entraba, pero las brillantes puertas cromadas estaban abiertas, y del interior emergía un aire acondicionado con aroma de flores: flores de loto, quizá. Jamás las había olido, así que no estaba seguro.**

 **El portero nos sonrió.**

 **—** **E, chicos. Parecéis cansados. ¿Queréis entrar y sentaros?**

No entren —murmuraba Nico—

 **Durante la última semana había aprendido a sospechar. Suponía que cualquiera podía ser un monstruo o un dios. No se podía saber. Pero aquel tipo era normal.**

¿Cuál es tu definición de normal?— pregunto Rachel

 **Saltaba a la vista. Además, me sentí tan aliviado al oír a alguien que parecía comprensivo que asentí y le dije que nos encantaría entrar.**

Sally murmuro algo de una semana más

 **Dentro, echamos un vistazo y Grover exclamó:**

 **—** **¡Uau!**

 **El recibidor entero era una sala de juegos gigante. Y no me refiero a los comecocos cutres o las máquinas tragaperras. Había un tobogán de agua que rodeaba el ascensor de cristal como una serpiente, de una altura de por lo menos cuarenta plantas. Había un muro de escalar a un lado del edificio, así como un puente desde el que hacer puenting. Y cientos de videojuegos, cada uno del tamaño de una televisión gigante. Básicamente, tenía todo lo que se te pueda ocurrir. Vi a otros chicos jugando, pero no muchos. No había que esperar para ningún juego. Por todas partes se veían camareras y bares que servían todo tipo de comida.**

Un brillo en los ojos paso por varios mestizos

 **—** **¡Eh! —dijo un botones. Por lo menos eso me pareció. Llevaba una camisa hawaiana blanca y amarilla con dibujos de lotos, pantalones cortos y chanclas—.**

Me gusta —dijo Poseidón—

 **Bienvenidos al Casino Loto. Aquí tienen la llave de su habitación.**

¿Así de fácil y no sospecharon? —Pregunto Teseo—

 **—** **Esto, pero… —mascullé.**

 **—** **No, no —dijo sonriendo—. La cuenta está pagada. No tienen que pagar nada ni dar propinas.**

A mí me suena muy sospechoso —dijo Orión—

 **Sencillamente suban a la última planta, habitación cuatro mil uno.**

Cuatro mil —murmuro Nico—

 **Si necesitan algo, como más burbujas para la bañera caliente, o platos en el campo de tiro, lo que sea, llamen a recepción. Aquí tienen sus tarjetas LotusCash. Funcionan en los restaurantes y en todos los juegos y atracciones.**

 **Nos entregó a cada uno una tarjeta de crédito verde.**

 **Sabía que tenía que tratarse de un error. Evidentemente pensaba que éramos los hijos de algún millonario.**

Con la pinta que teníamos parecíamos vagabundos —dijo Percy—

 **Pero acepté la tarjeta y pregunté:**

 **—** **¿Cuánto hay aquí?**

Infinito —murmuro Nico—

 **—** **¿Qué quiere decir? —inquirió con ceño.**

 **—** **Quiero decir que… ¿cuánto se puede gastar aquí?**

 **Se rio.**

 **—** **Ah, estaba bromeando. Bueno, eso mola. Disfruten de su estancia.**

No entiendo —dijeron varios de la cabaña de Hermes—

 **Subimos al ascensor y buscamos nuestra habitación. Era una suite con tres dormitorios separados y un bar lleno de caramelos, refrescos y patatas. Línea directa con el servicio de habitaciones. Toallas mullidas, camas de agua y almohadas de plumas. Una gran pantalla de televisión por satélite e internet de alta velocidad. En el balcón había otra bañera de agua caliente y, como había dicho el botones, una máquina para disparar platos y una escopeta, así que se podía lanzar palomas de arcilla por encima del horizonte de Las Vegas y llenarlas de plomo.**

Yo quiero ir —dijo Leo—

 **Yo no creía que aquello fuera legal, pero desde luego molaba. La vista de la Franja, la calle principal de la ciudad, y el desierto eran alucinantes, aunque dudaba que tuviera tiempo para admirar la vista con una habitación como aquélla.**

 **—** **¡Madre mía! —Exclamó Annabeth—. Este sitio es…**

 **—** **Genial —concluyó Grover—. Absolutamente genial.**

No lo es —dijo Nico—

 **Había ropa en el armario, de mi talla. Puse cara de extrañeza.**

 **Tiré la mochila de Ares a la basura. Ya no iba a necesitarla. Cuando nos marcháramos, podría apuntar otra a mi cuenta en la tienda del hotel. Me di una ducha, que me sentó fenomenal tras una semana de viaje mugriento.**

Una buena ducha siempre es buena —dijo Teseo— y más si tienes tu propia harem

Deja de decir esas cosas —regaño Orión—

Mira el que yo si haya disfrutado mi vida es problema mío —dijo Teseo—

No me importa si disfrutaste o no —dijo Orión— pero hay niños presentes

 **Me cambié de ropa, comí una bolsa de patatas, bebí tres Coca-Colas y acabé sintiéndome mejor que en mucho tiempo. En el fondo de mi mente, algún problemilla seguía incordiándome. Habría tenido un sueño o algo… tenía que hablar con mis amigos. Pero estaba seguro de que podía esperar.**

Eso no puede esperar y mucho menos en ese sitio —dijo Nico—

 **Salí de la habitación y descubrí que Annabeth y Grover también se habían duchado y cambiado de ropa. Grover comía patatas con fruición, mientras Annabeth encendía el canal del National Geographic.**

Quien ve eso —pregunto Leo—

Mucha gente —dijo Annabeth—

Entre los cuales se encuentran hijos de Athena —dijo Percy—

 **—** **Con todos los canales que hay —le dije—, y tú pones el National Geographic. ¿Estás majara?**

 **—** **Emiten programas interesantes.**

Si tú lo dices —dijo Leo—

 **—** **Me siento bien —comentó Grover—. Me encanta este sitio.**

 **Sin que reparara siquiera en ello, las alas de sus zapatillas se desplegaron y por un momento lo levantaron treinta centímetros del suelo.**

 **—** **¿Y ahora qué? —Preguntó Annabeth—. ¿Dormimos?**

Lo cual sería lo más recomendable pero cuanto tiempo pasaría —dijo Nico ante la extrañeza de varios—

 **Grover y yo nos miramos y sonreímos. Ambos levantamos nuestras tarjetas de plástico verde LotusCash.**

 **—** **Hora de jugar —dije.**

¡Siiiiii! —gritaron varios—

No ya váyanse de ahí —dijo Nico para extrañeza de muchos—

 **No recordaba la última vez que me lo había pasado tan bien. Venía de una familia relativamente pobre.**

 **Nuestra idea de derroche era salir a comer a un Burger King y alquilar un vídeo. ¿Un hotel de Las Vegas de cinco estrellas? Ni hablar.**

No es que me queje —dijo Percy—

 **Hice puenting en el recibidor cinco o seis veces, bajé por el tobogán, practiqué snowboard en la ladera de nieve artificial y jugué a un juego de realidad virtual con pistolas láser y a otro de tiro al blanco del FBI. Vi a Grover unas cuantas veces, pasando de juego en juego.**

Varios mestizos babeaban queriendo ir

 **Le encantó el cazador cazado: donde el ciervo sale a disparar a los sureños.**

Quien esta tan loco para darle un arma a un sátiro —dijo Hefestos— además de Ares o alguno de sus hijos

 **Vi a Annabeth jugar a juegos de trivial y otras cosas para cerebritos.**

Annabeth le dio un puñetazo

 **Tenían un juego enorme de simulación en 3D en el que construías tu propia ciudad y, de hecho, veías los edificios holográficos levantarse en el tablero. A mí no me pareció gran cosa, pero a ella le encantó.**

Como no tienes idea —dijo Annabeth—

Mejor que lo que paso en Paris —susurro Percy—

Bueno no tanto —dijo Annabeth sonrojada—

 **No sé en qué momento me di cuenta de que algo iba mal.**

Sigue esos sentidos —dijo Orión—

 **Probablemente fue cuando reparé en el chico que tenía a mi lado en el tiro al blanco de realidad virtual.**

 **Tendría unos trece años, pero llevaba ropa muy rara. Pensé que sería hijo de algún imitador de Elvis.**

Posiblemente —dijo Will—

No lo era —dijo Nico cada vez más nervioso—

 **Vestía vaqueros de campana y una camiseta roja con estampado de tubos negros, y llevaba el pelo repeinado con gomina como un chico de Nueva Jersey en la fiesta de principio de curso.**

Quizás fiesta de disfraces —dijo Will—

Que no —dijo Nico—

 **Jugamos una partida juntos y dijo:**

 **—** **Cómo enrolla, colega. Llevo aquí dos semanas y los juegos no dejan de mejorar.**

 **«¿Cómo enrolla?»**

Que no era expresión de los 70's —dijo Icaros—

Paul asintió

 **Más tarde, mientras hablábamos, dije que algo «desentonaba» y me miró sorprendido, como si nunca hubiera oído la palabra.**

Lo cual es probable —dijo Nico—

 **Se llamaba Darrin, pero en cuanto empecé a hacerle preguntas, se aburrió de mí y regresó a la pantalla.**

 **—** **Eh, Darrin.**

 **—** **¿Qué?**

 **—** **¿En qué año estamos? —le pregunté.**

 **Puso ceño.**

 **—** **¿En el juego?**

 **—** **No. En la vida real.**

 **Tuvo que pararse a pensarlo.**

 **—** **En mil novecientos setenta y siete.**

Ok eso ya no me gusta —dijo Will—

 **—** **No —dije, y empecé a preocuparme—. En serio.**

 **—** **Oye, tío, me das malas vibraciones. Tengo una partida que atender.**

 **Después de eso, me ignoró por completo.**

 **Empecé a hablar con los demás, y descubrí que no era fácil. Estaban pegados a la pantalla del televisor, o al videojuego, o a su comida, o a lo que fuera.**

Di que te hicieron caso —dijo Nico—

 **Encontré un tipo que me dijo que estábamos en 1985; otro, que en 1993. Todos aseguraban que no llevaban demasiado tiempo, sólo unos días, como mucho unas semanas.**

Eh Nico —murmuro Percy—

Que quieres Jackson —dijo Nico—

La verdad no recuerdo ¿pero te pregunte a ti? —Pregunto Percy—

No recuerdo —dijo Nico— pero creo que si

 **En realidad ni lo sabían ni les importaba.**

 **Entonces se me pasó por la cabeza: ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba yo allí? Parecía sólo un par de horas, pero ¿cuánto había sido? Intenté recordar por qué estábamos allí. Íbamos a Los Ángeles. Teníamos que encontrar la entrada del inframundo. Mi madre… Por un horrible instante me costó recordar su nombre.**

Fue horrible —dijo Percy—

 **Sally. Sally Jackson. Tenía que dar con ella. Tenía que evitar que Hades causara la Tercera Guerra Mundial.**

Que yo no quiero una maldita guerra —dijo Hades—

 **Encontré a Annabeth aun construyendo su ciudad.**

 **—** **Venga —le dije—. Nos marchamos.**

 **No hubo respuesta. La sacudí por los hombros.**

 **—** **¿Annabeth? —Pareció molestarse.**

Todo hijo de Athena se enoja que interrumpan cuando están bien metidos en algo —dijo Katy— y suelen ser violentos

 **—** **¿Qué?**

 **—** **Tenemos que irnos.**

 **—** **¿Irnos? ¿De qué estás hablando? Si acabo de construir las torres…**

 **—** **Este sitio es una trampa.**

 **No respondió hasta que volví a sacudirla.**

 **—** **¿Qué pasa?**

 **—** **Escucha. Tenemos una misión, ¿recuerdas?**

 **—** **Oh, Percy, sólo unos minutos más.**

 **—** **Annabeth, aquí hay gente desde mil novecientos setenta y siete. Niños que no han crecido más. Te inscribes y te quedas para siempre.**

 **—** **¿Y qué? —replicó—. ¿Te imaginas un lugar mejor?**

La verdad si —dijo Nico—

 **La agarré de la muñeca y la aparté del juego.**

 **—** **¡Eh! —me gritó, e intentó pegarme, pero nadie se molestó siquiera en mirarnos. Estaban demasiado absortos.**

 **La obligué a mirarme a los ojos.**

 **—** **Arañas. Enormes arañas peludas —le dije.**

Los hijos de Athena se estremecieron

Un buen truco —dijo Icaros—

 **Eso la estremeció y le aclaró la mirada.**

 **—** **Oh, santo Olimpo —musitó—. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos…?**

 **—** **No lo sé, pero tenemos que encontrar a Grover.**

 **Tras buscar un buen rato, lo vimos jugando al cazador cazado virtual.**

 **—** **¡Grover! —llamamos.**

 **Él contestó:**

 **—** **¡Muere, humano! ¡Muere, asquerosa y contaminante persona!**

Creo no solo el entrenador Hedge es violento —dijo Leo—

 **—** **¡Grover!**

 **Se volvió con la pistola de plástico y siguió apretando el gatillo, como si sólo fuera otra imagen en la pantalla.**

 **Miré a Annabeth, y entre los dos lo agarramos por los brazos y lo apartamos. Sus zapatos voladores desplegaron las alas y empezaron a tirar de sus piernas en la otra dirección mientras gritaba:**

 **—** **¡No! ¡Acabo de pasar otro nivel! ¡No!**

 **El botones del Loto se acercó presuroso.**

 **—** **Bueno, bueno, ¿están listos para las tarjetas platino?**

Artillería pesada —dijo Will—

 **—** **Nos vamos —le dije.**

 **—** **Qué lástima —repuso él, y me dio la sensación de que era sincero, como si nuestra partida le doliese en el alma—.**

Era sincero —dijo Nico—

 **Acabamos de abrir una sala nueva entera, llena de juegos para los poseedores de la tarjeta platino.**

 **Nos mostró las tarjetas. Sabía que si aceptaba una, jamás me iría. Me quedaría allí, feliz para siempre, jugando para siempre, y pronto olvidaría a mi madre, mi misión e incluso mi propio nombre. Jugaría al francotirador virtual con Darrin el Enrollado por los siglos de los siglos.**

 **Grover tendió un brazo hacia la tarjeta, pero Annabeth le pegó un tirón y la rechazó.**

 **—** **No, gracias.**

Gracias por eso —dijo Grover sonrojado—

 **Caminamos hacia la puerta y, a medida que nos acercábamos, el olor a comida y los sonidos de los videojuegos parecían más atractivos. Pensé en nuestra habitación del piso de arriba. Podíamos quedarnos sólo por esa noche, dormir en una cama cómoda y mullida por una vez…**

 **Salimos a toda prisa del Casino Loto y corrimos por la acera. Era por la tarde, aproximadamente la misma hora del día que habíamos entrado en el casino, pero algo no cuadraba. El clima había cambiado por completo. Había tormenta y el desierto rielaba por el calor.**

 **Llevaba la mochila que me había dado Ares colgada del hombro, cosa rara,**

Muy rara —dijo Icaros—

 **Pues estaba seguro de que la había desechado en la habitación 4001, pero de momento tenía otros problemas de qué preocuparme.**

 **Fui hasta el quiosco más cercano, miré la fecha de un periódico. Gracias a los dioses, seguía siendo el mismo año en que habíamos entrado. Después reparé en la fecha: 20 de junio.**

Eso los deja con un día para terminar la misión si no todo hace KABOOM —dijo Leo

 **Habíamos pasado cinco días en el Casino Loto.**

 **Sólo nos quedaba un día para el solsticio de verano. Un día para llevar a buen puerto nuestra misión.**

Aquí termina —dijo Artemisa— quien lee

.

.

.

Espero les haya gustado espero seguir actualizando como hasta ahora

Nos leemos luego dejen Reviews

Se despide por ahora ACUARIO NO JUNE4311


	21. Probamos camas de agua

Como saben trato de actualizar en fechas que son importantes para mí y hoy hace 4 años redescubrí los fanfics así que por eso aquí tienen el capítulo respectivo al mes de Marzo y gracias a los que le han dado una oportunidad a este fic

.

.

.

 **Ahora a leer**

Yo leo —dijo Laura recibiendo el libro de una cazadora— **Capítulo 17 Probamos camas de agua**

De eso estamos hablando —dijo Teseo para después recibir un puñetazo por parte de Orión— hay que genio

 **Fue idea de Annabeth.**

Annabeth golpeo a Percy

Bueno lo que paso en parís también fue en parte idea tuya —le susurro a Annabeth a lo que esta se sonrojo

 **En Las Vegas nos hizo subir a un taxi como si realmente tuviéramos dinero y le dijo al conductor:**

 **—** **A Los Ángeles, por favor.**

 **El taxista mordisqueó su puro y nos dio un buen repaso.**

 **—** **Eso son quinientos kilómetros. Tendréis que pagarme por adelantado.**

 **—** **¿Acepta tarjetas de débito de los casinos? —preguntó Annabeth.**

Buena idea —dijo Icaros—

 **Se encogió de hombros.**

 **—** **Algunas. Lo mismo que con las tarjetas de crédito. Primero tengo que comprobarlas.**

 **Annabeth le tendió su tarjeta verde LotusCash. El taxista la miró con escepticismo.**

 **—** **Pásela —le animó Annabeth.**

 **Lo hizo.**

 **El taxímetro se encendió y las luces parpadearon. Marcó el precio del viaje y, al final, junto al signo del dólar apareció el símbolo de infinito.**

Yo quiero una de esas —dijeron varios—

Que no con la cuenta es más que suficiente —pregunto Quirón—

Pero tenemos que esperar a cumplir más de 18 —se quejaron algunos—

 **Al hombre se le cayó el puro de la boca. Volvió a mirarnos, esta vez con los ojos como platos.**

 **—** **¿A qué parte de Los Ángeles… esto, alteza?**

Déjame adivinar se le subió el ego —dijo Icaros a lo que Percy asintió—

 **—** **Al embarcadero de Santa Mónica. —Annabeth se irguió en el asiento, muy ufana con lo de «alteza»-.**

 **Si nos lleva rápido, puede quedarse el cambio.**

No creo que haya sido buena idea —dijo Thalía— pero solo tienen un día para acabar la misión así que no tienen nada que perder

 **Creo que no debería haberle dicho aquello.**

 **El cuentakilómetros del coche no bajó en ningún momento de ciento cincuenta por el desierto del Mojave.**

 **En la carretera tuvimos tiempo de sobra para hablar. Les conté mi último sueño, pero los detalles se volvieron borrosos al intentar recordarlos.**

Y eso solo fueron un par de días —dijo Nico—

 **El Casino Loto parecía haber provocado un cortocircuito en mi memoria.**

Nico asintió

 **No recordaba de quién era la voz del sirviente invisible, aunque estaba seguro de que era alguien que conocía.**

El joven Luke palideció mientras Luke bajo la cabeza

 **El sirviente había llamado al monstruo del foso algo más aparte de «mi señor».**

 **Había usado un nombre o título especial…**

 **—** **¿El Silencioso? —Sugirió Annabeth—. ¿Plutón? Ambos son apodos para Hades.**

Plutón no es un apodo —dijo un hombre vestido con un traje oscuro con una corbata a rayas negra y platino y una camisa gris con forma de lápida y se podían ver almas intentando escapar de su agonía sentado donde Hades estaba sentado anteriormente—

 **—** **A lo mejor —dije, pero no parecía ninguno de los dos.**

 **—** **Ese salón del trono se asemeja al de Hades —intervino Grover—. Así suelen describirlo.**

 **Meneé la cabeza.**

 **—** **Aquí falla algo. El salón del trono no era la parte principal del sueño. Y la voz del foso… No sé. Es que no sonaba como la voz de un dios.**

Los dioses se vieron entre si

 **Los ojos de Annabeth se abrieron como platos.**

 **—** **¿Qué piensas? —le pregunté.**

 **—** **Eh… nada. Sólo que… No, tiene que ser Hades. Quizá envió al ladrón, esa persona invisible, por el rayo maestro y algo salió mal…**

Hades bufo molesto

El señor Hades no es ningún ladrón —dijo Hesper—

 **—** **¿Cómo qué?**

 **—** **No… no lo sé —dijo—. Pero si robó el símbolo de poder de Zeus del Olimpo y los dioses estaban buscándolo… Me refiero a que pudieron salir mal muchas cosas.**

 **Así que el ladrón tuvo que esconder el rayo, o lo perdió.**

Tu teoría no iba tan mal encaminada pero el culpable era otro —le murmuro Percy a Annabeth—

 **En cualquier caso, no consiguió llevárselo a Hades. Eso es lo que la voz dijo en tu sueño, ¿no? El tipo fracasó. Eso explicaría por qué las Furias lo estaban buscando en el autobús.**

O simplemente buscaban el yelmo de obscuridad —dijo Icaros—

 **Tal vez pensaron que nosotros lo habíamos recuperado. —Annabeth había palidecido.**

 **—** **Pero si ya hubieran recuperado el rayo —contesté—, ¿por qué habrían de enviarme al inframundo?**

Porque les faltan piezas del rompecabezas —dijo Icaros—

 **—** **Para amenazar a Hades —sugirió Grover—. Para hacerle chantaje o sobornarlo para que te devuelva a tu madre.**

Tienes muy malos pensamientos para una cabra —dijo Frank—

 **Dejé escapar un silbido.**

 **—** **Menudos pensamientos malos tienes para ser una cabra.**

 **—** **Vaya, gracias.**

 **—** **Pero la cosa del foso dijo que esperaba dos objetos —repuse—. Si el rayo maestro es uno, ¿cuál es el otro?**

El yelmo del señor Hades —dijo Hesper—

 **Grover meneó la cabeza. Annabeth me miraba como si supiera mi próxima pregunta y deseara que no la hiciese.**

Realmente esperaba que no la hicieras —dijo Annabeth—-

 **—** **Tú sabes lo que hay en el foso, ¿verdad? —le pregunté—. Vamos, si no es Hades.**

Alguien a quien no querrán ver —dijo Hades muy serio—

 **—** **Percy… no hablemos de ello. Porque si no es Hades… No; tiene que ser Hades.**

 **Dejábamos atrás eriales. Cruzamos una señal que ponía: «FRONTERA ESTATAL DE CALIFORNIA, 20 KILÓMETROS.»**

 **Tenía la impresión de que me faltaba una parte de información básica y crucial.**

Icaros asintió

 **Era como cuando miraba una palabra corriente que debía saber, pero no podía entenderla porque un par de letras estaban flotando. Cuanto más pensaba en mi misión, más seguro estaba que enfrentarme a Hades no era la respuesta.**

Tienes una mente más abierta que la mayoría de los diosecillos —dijo Hades—

 **Estaba pasando otra cosa, algo incluso más peligroso.**

 **El problema era que estábamos dirigiéndonos al inframundo a ciento cincuenta kilómetros por hora, convencidos de que Hades tenía el rayo maestro. Si llegábamos allí y descubríamos que no era así, no tendríamos tiempo de corregirnos.**

En eso tuvimos suerte —murmuro Percy—

 **La fecha límite del solsticio habría concluido y la guerra empezaría.**

Sigo con la idea que Nico es el pesimista —dijo Thalía—

 **—** **La respuesta está en el inframundo —aseguró Annabeth—. Has visto espíritus de muertos, Percy. Sólo hay un lugar posible para eso.**

De hecho hay varios —dijo Hazel—

 **Estamos en el buen camino. Intentó subirnos la moral sugiriendo estrategias inteligentes para entrar en la tierra de los muertos, pero yo no lograba concentrarme.**

Algo normal con tantos factores —dijo Icaros—

 **Había demasiados factores desconocidos. Era como estudiar para un examen del que no conoces la materia.**

Algo muy seguido —dijo el joven Percy—

 **Y créeme, eso lo he hecho unas cuantas veces.**

 **El taxi avanzaba a toda velocidad. Cada golpe de viento por el Valle de la Muerte sonaba como un espíritu.**

Quieres saber cómo se escucha —pregunto Nico—

No gra…. —dijo Percy pero fue interrumpido por un sonido espeluznante que tuvo casi el mismo efecto que la risa de Hades— que fue eso —pregunto con la piel chinita—

Fui yo —dijo Hesper alzando la mano todavía en las piernas de Nico mientras soltaba una risita—

Y que fue eso —pregunto Annabeth estremeciéndose—

El sonido de un espíritu —explico Hades— normalmente los protectores los usan para ahuyentar a las almas en pena que quieren lastimar a su familia y con ese sonido los mandan al inframundo para ser juzgados

 **Cada vez que los frenos de un camión chirriaban, me recordaban la voz de reptil de Equidna.**

No sé si sentir lastima o no por ti —dijo Thalía—

 **Al anochecer, el taxi nos dejó en la playa de Santa Mónica. Tenía el mismo aspecto que tienen las playas de Los Ángeles en las películas, aunque olía peor.**

Tenemos que buscar la manera de arreglar eso —dijo Tritón—

Anfitrite y Poseidón asintieron

 **Había atracciones en el embarcadero, palmeras junto a las aceras, vagabundos durmiendo en las dunas y surferos esperando la ola perfecta.**

 **Grover, Annabeth y yo caminamos hasta la orilla.**

 **—** **¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó Annabeth.**

Que no es obvio te sumerges —dijo Teseo haciendo una seña con la mano de echarse un clavado—

 **El Pacífico se tornaba oro al ponerse el sol. Pensé en cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la playa de Montauk, en el otro extremo del país, donde contemplaba un océano diferente. ¿Cómo podía haber un dios que controlara todo aquello? Mi profesor de ciencias decía que dos tercios de la superficie de la tierra estaban cubiertos por agua.**

De hecho —dijo Poseidón—

 **¿Cómo podía yo ser el hijo de alguien tan poderoso?**

Pues lo eres —dijo Anfitrite—

 **Me metí en las olas.**

 **—** **¡Percy! —Llamó Annabeth—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?**

Se va a dar un baño —dijo Teseo—

 **Seguí caminando hasta que el agua me llegó a la cintura, después hasta el pecho.**

 **Ella gritaba a mis espaldas:**

 **—** **¿No sabes lo contaminada que está el agua? ¡Hay todo tipo de sustancias tóxicas!**

Como no tienes idea —dijo Tritón—

 **En ese momento metí la cabeza bajo el agua.**

 **Al principio aguanté la respiración. Es difícil respirar agua intencionadamente. Al final ya no pude aguantarlo. Tragué… No había duda, respiraba con normalidad.**

Al principio es extraño —dijo Orión—

Podemos respirar en cualquier tipo de agua —dijo Teseo—

Hay sus excepciones —dijo Poseidón—

 **Bajé hasta los bancos. No se veía nada con aquella oscuridad, pero de algún modo sabía dónde estaba todo.**

Es un sonar —dijo Tritón—

 **Sentía la textura cambiante del fondo. Veía las colonias de erizos en las barras de arena. Incluso distinguía las corrientes, las frías y las calientes, así como los remolinos que formaban.**

 **Sentí una caricia en la pierna. Miré hacia abajo y por poco subo hasta la superficie como un misil.**

Porque —pregunto extrañada Annabeth

 **Junto a mí había un tiburón mako de un metro y medio de longitud.**

Si es solo un bebe —dijo Tritón—

 **Pero el bicho no atacaba.**

No te aran nada —dijo Poseidón— respetan a todos los príncipes

 **Tan sólo me olisqueaba. Me seguía como un perrito. Le toqué la aleta dorsal con cautela y el tiburón corcoveó un poco, como invitándome a agarrarme con fuerza.**

Que amable te ahorrara el camino —dijo Teseo—

 **Me así a la aleta con las dos manos y el escualo salió disparado, arrastrándome con él. Me condujo hacia la oscuridad y me depositó en el límite mismo del océano, donde el banco de arena se despeñaba hacia un enorme abismo.**

 **Era como estar al borde del Gran Cañón**

Jason ambos Leo y ambas Piper se miraron recordando que ahí había empezado todo

 **A medianoche, sin ver demasiado pero consciente de que el vacío está justo ahí.**

 **La superficie brillaba a unos cincuenta metros por encima. Sabía que la presión debería haberme aplastado y que, desde luego, tampoco debería estar respirando. Sin embargo… Me pregunté si habría algún límite si podría zambullirme directamente hasta el fondo del Pacífico.**

No lo hay pero es peligroso por todos los monstros —explico Poseidón—

Algunos semidioses murieron tratando de llegar al palacio de papá —dijo Tritón— lo mejor es esperar a que papá les abra camino

 **Entonces algo brilló en la oscuridad de abajo, algo que se volvía mayor a medida que ascendía hacia mí. Una voz de mujer muy parecida a la de mi madre me llamó:**

 **—** **Percy Jackson.**

 **Siguió acercándose y su forma se hizo más clara. La melena negra ondeaba alrededor de la cabeza y llevaba un vestido de seda verde. La luz titilaba en torno a ella, y sus ojos eran tan bonitos y llamativos que apenas reparé en el hipocampo que montaba.**

Si es Meredith —dijo Tritón—

 **Desmontó. El caballo marino y el tiburón mako se apartaron y empezaron a jugar a algo similar al tú la llevas.**

Como dije es solo un bebe —dijo Tritón—

 **La dama submarina me sonrió.**

 **—** **Has llegado lejos, Percy Jackson. Bien hecho.**

 **No estaba muy seguro de cómo comportarme, así que hice una reverencia.**

No tendrías por qué hacerlo —dijo Anfitrite—

 **—** **¿Sois la mujer que me habló en el río Mississipi?**

 **—** **Sí, niño. Soy una nereida, un espíritu del mar. No fue fácil aparecer tan río arriba, pero las náyades, mis primas de agua dulce, me ayudaron a mantener mi fuerza vital. Honran al señor Poseidón, aunque no le sirven en su corte.**

Siempre tan serviciales —dijo Teseo siendo golpeado por Orión—

No te acerques a Meredith —dijo Tritón—

 **—** **¿Y vos sí le servís en su corte?**

 **Asintió.**

 **—** **Hacía mucho que no nacía un niño del dios del mar.**

Porque no debería —dijo Zeus—

Al igual que los tuyos —dijo Poseidón muy serio—

 **Te hemos observado con gran interés.**

 **De repente recordé los rostros en las olas de la playa de Montauk cuando era un niño, reflejos de mujeres sonrientes. Como en tantas otras cosas raras en mi vida,**

Sobre todo cerca de Montauk —dijo Percy—

 **no había vuelto a pensar en ello.**

 **—** **Si mi padre está tan interesado en mí —dije—, ¿por qué no está aquí? ¿Por qué no habla conmigo?**

Porque no puede —dijo Anfitrite—

Aunque algunas veces te vi dormir —dijo Poseidón—

 **Una corriente fría se alzó de las profundidades.**

 **—** **No juzgues al Señor del Mar demasiado severamente —me aconsejó la nereida—. Se encuentra al borde de una guerra no deseada.**

Poseidón asintio

 **Tiene muchos problemas que resolver. Además, se le prohíbe ayudarte directamente. Los dioses no pueden mostrar semejantes favoritismos.**

 **—** **¿Ni siquiera con sus propios hijos?**

Son mayores favoritismos —dijo Orión—

Pero papá se las ingenia para ayudarnos —dijo Teseo

 **—** **Especialmente con ellos. Los dioses sólo pueden actuar por influencia indirecta. Por eso yo te doy un aviso, y un regalo. Extendió la mano y en su palma destellaron tres perlas blancas.**

Odio esas perlas —dijo Hades—

 **—** **Sé que te diriges al reino de Hades —prosiguió—. Pocos mortales lo han hecho y sobrevivido para contarlo: Orfeo, que tenía una gran habilidad musical;**

Un buen chico —dijo Apolo—

 **Hércules,**

Hay algo que él no haya hecho —dijo Percy molesto—

Ir al tártaro —dijo Poseidón muy serio— cosa que espero no hagas

Percy se quedó en silencio viendo a Annabeth

 **dotado de enorme fuerza;**

A pesar de su fuerza fue vencido por Percy —dijo Teseo—

 **Houdini, que podía escapar incluso de las profundidades del Tártaro. ¿Tienes tú alguno de esos talentos?**

Tiene mejores —dijo Nico—

 **—** **Yo… pues no, señora.**

 **—** **Ah, pero tienes algo más, Percy. Posees dones que sólo estás empezando a descubrir.**

Bien dicho Meredith —dijo Tritón—

 **Los oráculos han predicho un futuro grande y terrible para ti, si sobrevives hasta la edad adulta. Poseidón no va a permitir que mueras antes de tiempo.**

y tomando en cuenta que toda tu familia está relacionada con los dioses realmente espero que sobrevivas a la edad adulta —dijo Nico—

 **Así pues, toma esto, y cuando te encuentres en un apuro rompe una perla a tus pies.**

 **—** **¿Qué pasará?**

 **—** **Eso dependerá de la necesidad. Pero recuerda: lo que es del mar siempre regresará al mar.**

Orión y Teseo asintieron

 **—** **¿Qué hay de la advertencia?**

 **Sus ojos emitieron destellos verdes.**

 **—** **Haz lo que te dicte el corazón**

Eso siempre lo hago —dijo Percy—

 **o lo perderás todo. Hades se alimenta de la duda y la desesperanza. Te engañará si puede, te hará dudar de tu propio juicio. En cuanto estés en su reino, jamás te dejará marchar voluntariamente.**

Eso depende —dijo Hades— además recuerden que mi Yelmo está desaparecido

 **Mantén la fe. Buena suerte, Percy Jackson.**

 **Llamó a su hipocampo, montó y cabalgó hacia el vacío.**

 **—** **¡Espera! —grité—. En el río me dijisteis que no confiara en los regalos. ¿Qué regalos?**

Los que ya recibiste —murmuro Icaros—

 **—** **¡Adiós, joven héroe! —se despidió mientras su voz se desvanecía en las profundidades—. ¡Escucha tu corazón! —Se convirtió en una motita de luz verde y desapareció.**

 **Quise seguirla y conocer la corte de Poseidón, pero miré hacia arriba, al atardecer que oscurecía la superficie. Mis amigos esperaban. Teníamos tan poco tiempo…**

 **Nadé hasta la superficie.**

 **Cuando llegué a la playa, mis ropas se secaron al instante.**

Eso es de gran ayuda —dijo Orión—

 **Les conté a Grover y Annabeth todo lo ocurrido y les enseñé las perlas.**

 **Ella hizo una mueca.**

 **—** **No hay regalo sin precio.**

Lamentablemente no —dijo Jasón—

 **—** **Éstas son gratis.**

 **—** **No. —Sacudió la cabeza—. «No existen los almuerzos gratis.» Es un antiguo dicho griego que se aplica bastante bien hoy en día. Habrá un precio.**

Aunque algunas veces el precio no es justo —dijo Jim—

 **Ya lo verás.**

Fue un precio aceptable —murmuro Percy—

 **Con tan feliz pensamiento, le dimos la espalda al mar.**

Quirón se sonrojo mientras algunos reían

 **Con algunas monedas que quedaban en la mochila de Ares**

No me gusta esa mochila —murmuro Icaros—

 **subimos a un autobús hasta West Hollywood. Le enseñé al conductor la dirección del inframundo que había sacado del Emporio de Gnomos de Jardín de la tía Eme,**

no funcionara la niebla no se los permite —dijo Hades—

 **pero jamás había oído hablar de los estudios de grabación El Otro Barrio.**

Pa nombrecito —dijo Apolo—

 **—** **Me recuerdas a alguien que he visto en la televisión —me dijo—. ¿Eres un niño actor o algo así?**

 **—** **Bueno, actúo como doble en escenas peligrosas… para un montón de niños actores.**

Bueno fuera que pagaran por eso —dijo Percy—

 **—** **¡Oh! Eso lo explica.**

Vas mejorando —dijo Hermes—

 **Le dimos las gracias y bajamos rápidamente en la siguiente parada.**

 **Caminamos a lo largo de kilómetros, buscando El Otro Barrio. Nadie parecía saber dónde estaba.**

Obviamente —dijo Hades—

 **Tampoco aparecía en el listín. En un par de ocasiones tuvimos que escondernos en callejones para evitar los coches de policía.**

No fue un par —dijo Annabeth—

 **Me quedé atónito delante de una tienda de electrodomésticos: en la televisión estaban emitiendo una entrevista con alguien que me resultaba muy familiar: mi padrastro, Gabe el Apestoso.**

Más te vale no hablar mal de mi familia —dijo Jim muy serio a la vez que le daba una trompada haciendo que Gabe escupiera un diente—

 **Estaba hablando con la célebre presentadora Barbara Walters; quiero decir, en plan como si fuera famoso.**

Tú de lo único que vas a ser famoso es que tu cuerpo va a ser encontrado torturado y destazado —le murmuro Jim—

 **Ella estaba entrevistándolo en nuestro apartamento, en medio de una partida de póquer, y a su lado había una mujer joven y rubia, dándole palmaditas en la mano.**

 **Una lágrima falsa brilló en su mejilla. Estaba diciendo:**

 **«De verdad, señora Walters, de no ser por Sugar, aquí presente, mi consejera en la desgracia, estaría hundido.**

Si como no —dijo Nico— ya estaba hundido sin la ayuda de Percy

 **Mi hijastro se llevó todo lo que me importaba. Mi esposa… mi Cámaro… L-lo siento. Todavía me cuesta hablar de ello.»**

Y que dedo quieres que me chupe —dijo Jim molesto dándole otro puñetazo—

 **«Lo han visto y oído, queridos espectadores. —Barbara Walters se volvió hacia la cámara—. Un hombre destrozado. Un adolescente con serios problemas.**

Serios problemas vas a tener tu —dijo dándole un golpe en la nariz rompiéndosela en el acto—

 **Permítanme enseñarles, una vez más, la última foto que se tiene del joven y perturbado fugitivo, tomada hace una semana en Denver.»**

 **En la pantalla apareció una imagen granulada de Grover, Annabeth y yo de pie fuera del restaurante Colorado, hablando con Ares.**

 **«¿Quiénes son los otros niños de esta foto? —preguntó Barbara Walters dramáticamente—.**

Dos semidioses —dijo Leo—

 **¿Quién es el hombre que está con ellos?**

El dios de la guerra —dijo Thalía—

 **¿Es Percy Jackson un delincuente, un terrorista o la víctima de un lavado de cerebro a manos de una nueva y espantosa secta?**

si claro una secta —dijo Hermes divertido—

 **Tras la publicidad, charlaremos con un destacado psicólogo infantil. Sigan sintonizándonos.»**

 **—** **Vamos —me dijo Grover. Tiró de mí antes de que destrozara el escaparate de un puñetazo.**

Ahora si te buscarían por daños a la propiedad —dijo Frank—

 **Cayó la noche y los marginados empezaban a merodear por las calles. A ver, que no se me malinterprete. Soy de Nueva York y no me asusto fácilmente.**

Algunos asintieron

 **Pero Los Ángeles es muy distinto de Nueva York, donde todo parece cerca. No importa lo grande que sea la ciudad, se puede llegar a todas partes sin perderte. La disposición de las calles y el metro tienen sentido. Hay un sistema para que las cosas funcionen. En Nueva York, un niño está a salvo mientras no sea idiota.**

Y como sobreviviste —pregunto Nico—

Percy rodo los ojos

 **Los Ángeles no es así. Es una ciudad extensa y caótica en la que resulta difícil moverse. Me recordaba a Ares. No le bastaba con ser grande; tenía que demostrar que era grande siendo además escandalosa, rara y difícil de navegar.**

Algunos dioses soltaron risas mientas Ares bufaba molesto

 **No sabía cómo íbamos a encontrar la entrada al inframundo antes del día siguiente, el solsticio de verano.**

 **Nos cruzamos con miembros de bandas, vagabundos y gamberros que nos miraban intentando calibrar si valía la pena atracarnos. Al pasar por delante de un callejón, una voz desde la oscuridad me llamó.**

 **—** **Eh, tú. —Como un idiota, me paré.**

Es bueno reconocer las cosas —dijo Thalía—

 **Antes de que nos diéramos cuenta, estábamos rodeados por una banda. Seis chicos con ropa cara y rostros malvados. Como los de la academia Yancy: mocosos ricos jugando a ser chicos malos.**

Y déjame adivinar lo hacen por llamar la atención y su familia les alcahuetea todo lo que hacen —dijo Orión a lo que ambos Percy asintieron—

 **Instintivamente destapé el bolígrafo, y cuando la espada apareció de la nada los chavales retrocedieron, pero el cabecilla era o muy idiota o muy valiente,**

Yo voto por lo primero —dijo Perseo—

 **porque siguió acercándoseme empuñando una navaja automática.**

 **Cometí el error de atacar.**

No le pasara nada posiblemente piense que era algo de juguete —dijo Quirón—

 **El chico gritó. Debía de ser cien por cien mortal, porque la hoja lo atravesó sin hacerle daño alguno.**

Desde ahí estabas practicando —dijo Rachel para desconcierto de todos—

 **Se miró el pecho.**

 **—** **¿Qué demo…?**

 **Supuse que tenía unos tres segundos antes de que la consternación se convirtiera en ira.**

Yo voto por más tiempo —dijo Piper—

 **—** **¡Corred! —grité a Annabeth y Grover.**

 **Apartamos a dos chavales de en medio y corrimos por la calle, sin saber adónde nos dirigíamos.**

 **Giramos en una esquina.**

 **—** **¡Allí! —exclamó Annabeth.**

 **Sólo una tienda del edificio parecía abierta, los escaparates deslumbraban de neón. En el letrero encima de la puerta ponía algo como: «alpacio ledas sacam de augade crstuy.»**

¿Qué dice? —pregunto Jason—

 **—** **¿Al Palacio de las Camas de Agua Crusty? —tradujo Grover.**

Ese lugar me suena conocido —dijo Teseo—

 **No sonaba como un lugar al que yo iría a menos que me encontrara en un serio aprieto, pero de eso se trataba precisamente. Entramos en estampida por la puerta y corrimos a agacharnos tras una cama de agua. Un segundo más tarde, la banda de chicos pasó corriendo por la acera.**

 **—** **Los hemos despistado —susurró Grover.**

 **Una voz retumbó a nuestras espaldas.**

 **—** **¿A quién habéis despistado?**

 **Los tres dimos un respingo.**

 **Detrás de nosotros había un tipo con aspecto de rapaz y ataviado con un traje años setenta. Medía por lo menos dos metros y era totalmente calvo. De piel grisácea, tenía párpados pesados y una sonrisa reptiloide y fría. Se acercaba lentamente, pero daba a entender que podía moverse con rapidez si era preciso.**

Su descripción me suena pero no recuerdo a quien —dijo Teseo—

 **El traje, del todo propio de los setenta, habría podido salir del Casino Loto. La camisa era de seda estampada de cachemira, y la llevaba desabrochada hasta la mitad del pecho, también lampiño. Las solapas de terciopelo eran casi pistas de aterrizaje y llevaba varias cadenas de plata alrededor del cuello.**

Hay que feo look —dijo Afrodita—

 **—** **Soy Crusty —gruñó con una sonrisa manchada de sarro.**

Como el payaso de los simpson —dijo el joven Leo—

 **—** **Perdone que hayamos entrado en tropel —le dije—. Sólo estábamos… mirando.**

 **—** **Quieres decir escondiéndoos de esos gamberros —rezongó—. Merodean por aquí todas las noches.**

 **Gracias a ellos entra mucha gente en mi negocio. Decidme, ¿os interesa una cama de agua?**

Buena forma de venta —dijo Leo—

 **Iba a decir «no, gracias», pero él me puso una zarpa en el hombro y nos condujo a la zona de exposición. Había toda una colección de camas de agua de las más diversas formas, cabezales, ornamentos y colores; tamaño grande, tamaño supergrande, tamaño emperador del universo…**

¿Cómo cuantos cabían en la emperador del universo? —pregunto el joven Leo—

Creo como 15 o 20 personas —contesto Annabeth haciendo memoria—

Yo quiero una cama así —dijo Teseo—

 **—** **Éste es mi modelo más popular. —Orgulloso, Crusty nos enseñó una cama cubierta con sábanas de satén negro y antorchas de lava incrustadas en el cabezal.**

Quirón crees que pueda tener una así —pregunto Nico—

No creo joven héroe no hay mucho presupuesto y no sé si en la cabaña que te quedes haya espacio —contesto Quirón—

 **El colchón vibraba, así que parecía de gelatina—.**

 **Masaje a cien manos —informó—. Venga, probadlo. Tiraos en plancha, echad una cabezadita. No me importa, total hoy no hay clientes.**

Yo no lo aria —dijo Teseo—

¿Y ahora que bicho te pico? —pregunto Orión extrañado—

No lo sé pero esto no me gusta —contesto Teseo mordiéndose la uña—

 **—** **Pues… —musité— no creo que…**

 **—** **¡Masaje a cien manos! —exclamó Grover, y se lanzó en picado—. ¡Eh, tíos! Esto mola.**

Este tipo está muerto —murmuro Teseo—

 **—** **Hum —murmuró Crusty, acariciándose la coriácea barbilla—. Casi, casi.**

 **—** **Casi ¿qué? —pregunté.**

 **Miró a Annabeth.**

 **—** **Hazme un favor y prueba ésta, cariño. Podría irte bien.**

 **—** **Pero ¿qué…? —respondió Annabeth.**

 **Él le dio una palmadita en la espalda para darle confianza y la condujo hasta el modelo Safari Deluxe, con leones de madera de teca labrados en la estructura y un edredón de estampado de leopardo.**

Quirón queremos unas así —dijeron los gemelos Pólux y Castor—

Misma respuesta que para el joven Nico —dijo Quirón—

Ambos vieron a Dionisio el cual solo chasqueo los dedos y sonrieron

 **Annabeth no quiso tumbarse y Crusty la empujó.**

 **—** **¡Eh, oiga! —protestó ella.**

 **Crusty chasqueó los dedos.**

 **—** **Ergo!**

 **Súbitamente, de los lados de la cama surgieron cuerdas que amarraron a Annabeth al colchón. Grover intentó levantarse, pero las cuerdas salieron también de su cama de satén y lo inmovilizaron.**

—Teseo hizo una mueca— enserio que tienes mala suerte—

 **—** **¡N-n-no m-m-mola-a-a! —aulló, la voz vibrándole a causa del masaje a cien manos—. ¡N-n-no m-m-mola na-a-a-da!**

 **El gigante miró a Annabeth, luego se volvió hacia mí y me enseñó los dientes.**

 **—** **Casi, mecachis —lamentó. Intenté apartarme, pero su mano me agarró por la nuca—. ¡Venga, chico!**

 **No te preocupes. Te encontraremos una en un segundo.**

 **—** **Suelte a mis amigos.**

Bueno fuera que con solo pedirlo lo hicieran —dijo Aquiles—

 **—** **Oh, desde luego. Pero primero tienen que caber.**

 **—** **¿Qué quiere decir?**

 **—** **Verás, todas las camas miden exactamente ciento ochenta centímetros. Tus amigos son demasiado cortos. Tienen que encajar.**

 **Annabeth y Grover seguían forcejeando.**

 **—** **No soporto las medidas imperfectas —musitó Crusty—. Ergo!**

Tomando en cuenta que el mide más de 180 cm —dijo Teseo—

 **Dos nuevos juegos de cuerdas surgieron de los cabezales y los pies de las camas y sujetaron los tobillos y hombros de Grover y Annabeth. Las cuerdas empezaron a tensarse, estirando a mis amigos de ambos extremos.**

Ambas Annabeth y Grover se quejaron de dolor

 **—** **No te preocupes —me dijo Crusty—. Son ejercicios de estiramiento. A lo mejor con ocho centímetros más a sus columnas… Puede que incluso sobrevivan, ¿sabes? Bien, busquemos una cama que te guste.**

¿No hay una historia de cómo lo vencí? —pregunto Teseo—

No recuerdo —contesto el joven Percy—

 **—** **¡Percy! —gritó Grover.**

 **La cabeza me iba a cien por hora. Sabía que no podía enfrentarme solo a aquel grandullón. Me rompería el cuello antes de que la espada se desplegase.**

Dale por su lado —dijo Teseo—

 **—** **En realidad usted no se llama Crusty, ¿verdad?**

 **—** **Legalmente es Procrustes —admitió.**

 **—** **El Estirador —dije. Recordaba la historia: el gigante que había intentado matar a Teseo con exceso de hospitalidad de camino a Atenas.**

Demasiado hospitalario —dijo Teseo—

 **—** **Exacto —respondió el vendedor—. Pero ¿quién es capaz de pronunciar Procrustes? Es malo para el negocio. En cambio, todo el mundo puede decir «Crusty».**

—hasta cierto punto tiene lógica —dijo Perseo—

 **—** **Tiene razón. Suena bien.**

 **Se le iluminaron los ojos.**

Buena táctica —dijo Jasón—

 **—** **¿Eso crees?**

 **—** **Oh, desde luego —contesté—. Y estas camas parecen fabulosas, las mejores que he visto nunca…**

Y eso no era mentira —dijo Percy

 **Esbozó una amplia sonrisa, pero no aflojó mi cuello.**

 **—** **Yo se lo digo a mis clientes. Siempre se lo digo, pero nadie se preocupa por el diseño de las camas.**

 **¿Cuántos cabezales con antorchas de lava incrustadas has visto tú?**

 **—** **No demasiados.**

Pero la lava no va conmigo —dijo Percy—

 **—** **¡Pues ahí lo tienes!**

 **—** **¡Percy! —vociferó Annabeth—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?**

Dándole por su lado en lo que planea algo —dijo Orión—

 **—** **No le hagas caso —le dije a Procrustes—. Es insufrible.**

 **El gigante se echó a reír.**

 **—** **Todos mis clientes lo son. Jamás miden ciento ochenta exactamente. Son unos desconsiderados.**

Pues que desconsiderados —dijo Leo haciendo reír a varios—

 **Y después, encima, se quejan del reajuste.**

 **—** **¿Qué hace si miden más de ciento ochenta?**

 **—** **Uy, eso pasa a todas horas. Se arregla fácil. —Me soltó, pero antes de que yo pudiera reaccionar, del mostrador de ventas sacó una enorme hacha doble de acero—. Centro al tipo lo mejor que puedo y después rebano lo que sobra por cada lado.**

Muy práctico —dijo Perseo—

 **—** **Ya —dije tragando saliva—. Muy práctico.**

 **—** **¡Cuánto me alegro de haberme topado con un cliente sensato!**

 **Las cuerdas ya estaban estirando de verdad a mis amigos. Annabeth había enrojecido. Grover hacía ruiditos de asfixia, como un ganso estrangulado.**

eso se hace en privado —dijo Teseo y recibió un golpe de Orión—

 **—** **Bueno, Crusty… —comenté, intentando sonar indiferente. Miré la etiqueta con forma de corazón de la cama especial Luna de Miel—. ¿Y ésta tiene estabilizadores dinámicos para compensar el movimiento ondulante?**

Si eres como yo realmente lo vas a necesitar —dijo Teseo a lo que Percy rio un poco mientras el joven Percy lo veía extrañado—

Deja de estar de cerdo —regaño Orión—

No estoy de cerdo solo digo que una cama así me hubiera sido muy útil tienes idea de cuantas veces me molestaban que no los dejaba descansar por estar ocupado con otra persona —dijo orgulloso—

"los" —pregunto Leo—

Si yo probé de todo si necesitan un consejo aquí estoy —dijo sonriendo— excepto con animales eso no me gusto

Padre dame paciencia —dijo Orión tapándose la cara con las manos—

 **—** **Desde luego. Pruébala.**

 **—** **Sí, puede que lo haga. Pero ¿funcionan incluso con un tío grande como tú? ¿No se advierte ni una sola onda?**

No creo que caiga en la misma trampa dos veces ¿o sí? —dijo Teseo—

 **—** **Garantizado.**

 **—** **Venga, hombre.**

 **—** **Que sí.**

 **—** **Enséñamelo.**

 **Se sentó gustoso en la cama y le dio unas palmaditas al colchón.**

Ok sigue siendo un idiota —dijo Teseo—

 **—** **Ni una onda, ¿ves?**

 **Chasqueé los dedos.**

 **—** **Ergo.**

 **Las cuerdas rodearon a Crusty y lo sujetaron contra el colchón.**

 **—** **¡Eh! —chilló.**

 **—** **Centradlo bien —ordené.**

 **Las cuerdas se reajustaron rápidamente. La cabeza de Crusty entera sobresalió por la parte de arriba y sus pies por la de abajo.**

Hay que bellos recuerdos —ironizo Teseo—

 **—** **¡No! —dijo—. ¡Espera! ¡Esto es sólo una demostración!**

Una demostración de cómo matar a un monstruo —dijo Leo—

 **Destapé el bolígrafo y Anaklusmos se desplegó.**

 **—** **Bien, prepárate… —No sentía ningún escrúpulo por lo que iba a hacer. Si Crusty era humano, no podría hacerle daño. Si era un monstruo, merecía convertirse en polvo durante un tiempo.**

Todos los mestizos asintieron

 **—** **Eres un regateador duro, ¿eh? —dijo—. ¡Vale, te hago un treinta por ciento de descuento en modelos especiales!**

Regatea y cuando la propuesta te guste asenta el golpe —dijo Thalía—

 **Levanté la espada.**

 **—** **¡Sin entrega inicial! ¡Ni intereses durante los seis primeros meses!**

 **Asesté un golpe. Crusty dejó de hacer ofertas.**

Por cierto cuanto costaban esas camas —pregunto Nico—

Si mal no recuerdo 5,000 dracmas —dijo Percy—

 **Corté las cuerdas de las otras camas. Annabeth y Grover se pusieron en pie, entre temblores, gruñidos y maldiciones.**

Hefestos escribía en su celular y cuando acabo la pantalla decía:

1\. Vencer a una furia sin entrenamiento.  
2\. Ver a las Moiras y seguir vivo  
3\. Vencer al minotauro sin entrenamiento y sin armas  
4\. Vencer a dos furias con poco entrenamiento  
5\. Decapitar a Medusa con poco entrenamiento  
6\. Sobrevivir a una trampa de Hefestos  
7\. Vencer a Procrustes

 **—** **Parecéis más altos —comenté.**

Algunos rieron

 **—** **Uy, qué risa —resopló Annabeth—. La próxima vez date un poquitín más de prisa, ¿vale?**

 **Miré en el tablón de anuncios detrás del mostrador de Crusty. Había un anuncio del servicio de entregas Hermes**

Hubieras llenado un formato de compra y mandarla a la cabaña 3 como si realmente hubieras pagado —dijo Laura—

No le enseñes eso al niño —dijo Jim— a Sally no le va a gustar

 **y otro del Nuevo y completo compendio de la Zona Monstruo de Los Ángeles: «¡Las únicas páginas amarillas monstruosas que necesita!» Debajo, un panfleto naranja de los estudios de grabación**

 **El Otro Barrio ofrecía incentivos por las almas de los héroes. «¡Buscamos nuevos talentos!» La dirección de EOB estaba indicada justo debajo con un mapa.**

voy a pedir que quiten mi dirección —murmuro Hades—

 **—** **Vamos —dije.**

 **—** **Danos un minuto —se quejó Grover—. ¡Por poco nos estiran hasta convertirnos en salchichas!**

hay que exagerados —dijo Hermes—

 **—** **Venga, no seáis quejicas. El inframundo está sólo a una manzana de aquí.**

Solo espero alguien no haga una estupidez —dijo Poseidón viendo a Hades—

Aquí termina quien lee —dijo Laura cerrando el libro—

Yo –dijo la joven Hazel—

Laura se paró para dárselo en las manos

.

.

.

Ya falta poco para el final de este fic y para que no me pase lo mismo con la pelea ya empecé a trabajar con la tortura de Gabe y la verdad ya me di un poco de miedo con las ideas que se me están ocurriendo, si alguno tiene alguna idea o le gustaría alguna tortura en especial para Gabe coméntenmelo solo recuerden que es en el más pobre sentido es mortal y ninguna arma de semidiós le hace daño

Nos leemos en un mes se despido por ahora ACUARIO NO JUNE4311


	22. Annabeth, escuela de adiestramiento para

Aprovechando que es semana santa aquí tienen el capítulo introductorio al inframundo espero les guste y el respectivo capítulo del mes

Aquí termina quien lee —dijo Laura cerrando el libro—

Yo –dijo la joven Hazel—

Laura se paró para dárselo en las manos

—La joven Hazel abrió el libro y empezó a leer— **Capítulo 18: Annabeth, escuela de adiestramiento para perros**

Adiestras también a dragones de bronce —pregunto Leo—

Porque preguntas eso mijo —pregunto Esperanza—

Supongo que saldrá en alguno de los libros —dijo sonriendo— aunque arreglando un poco a Festo podría parecer un perro

 **Estábamos en las sombras del bulevar Valencia, mirando el rótulo de letras doradas sobre mármol negro: «ESTUDIOS DE grabación EL otro barrio.» Debajo, en las puertas de cristal, se leía: «abogados no, vagabundos no, vivos no.»**

Porque abogados no —pregunto Will—

Son bastante molestos —dijo Hesper— y al señor Hades le da dolores de cabeza y lo que menos quieres es que el señor Hades este enojado

Varios asintieron

 **Era casi medianoche, pero el recibidor estaba bien iluminado y lleno de gente. Tras el mostrador de seguridad había un guardia con gafas de sol, porra y aspecto de tío duro.**

Porque tiene que ser duro —dijo Hades—

 **Me volví hacia mis amigos.**

 **—** **Muy bien. ¿Recordáis el plan?**

¿Qué plan? —preguntaron varios—

 **—** **¿El plan? —Grover tragó saliva—. Sí. Me encanta el plan.**

 **—** **¿Qué pasa si el plan no funciona? —preguntó Annabeth.**

 **—** **No pienses en negativo.**

No es ser negativo pero hay que tene planes extras —dijo Aquiles—

 **—** **Vale —dijo—. Vamos a meternos en la tierra de los muertos y no tengo que pensar en negativo.**

Punto para la hija de Athena —dijo Orión—

 **Saqué las perlas de mi bolsillo, las tres que la nereida me había dado en Santa Mónica. Si algo iba mal, no parecían de mucha ayuda.**

En su momento te alegraras tenerlas —dijo Perséfone—

 **Annabeth me puso una mano en el hombro.**

 **—** **Lo siento, Percy, los nervios me traicionan. Pero tienes razón, lo conseguiremos. Todo saldrá bien.**

 **—** **Y le dio un codazo a Grover.**

 **—** **¡Oh, claro que sí! —Dijo él, asintiendo con la cabeza—. Hemos llegado hasta aquí. Encontraremos el rayo maestro y salvaremos a tu madre. Ningún problema.**

Lo importante es no perder la esperanza —dijo Teseo—

 **Los miré y me sentí agradecido. Sólo unos minutos antes, por poco habían muerto en unas lujosas camas de agua, y ahora intentaban hacerse los valientes por mí, para infundirme ánimos.**

Eso siempre sesos de alga —dijo Annabeth—

 **Me metí las perlas en el bolsillo.**

 **—** **Vamos a repartir un poco de leña subterránea.**

 **Entramos en la recepción de EOB.**

 **Una música suave de ascensor salía de altavoces ocultos. La moqueta y las paredes eran gris acero. En las esquinas había cactos como manos esqueléticas. El mobiliario era de cuero negro, y todos los asientos estaban ocupados.**

Porque alguien no se pone a trabajar —murmuro Hades—

 **Había gente sentada en los sofás, de pie, mirando por las ventanas o esperando el ascensor. Nadie se movía, ni hablaba ni hacía nada. Con el rabillo del ojo los veía a todos bien, pero si me centraba en alguno en particular, parecían transparentes. Veía a través de sus cuerpos.**

Son almas sin cuerpo —dijo Hazel—

Porque hay tantos —pregunto Piper—

Porque alguien no los deja pasar a menos que le den el dinero suficiente y no puedo andar atrás de el —dijo Hades—

Y porque no usa protectores —pregunto el joven Nico—

Porque los protectores no tienen la autoridad suficiente para ordenarle cosas a Caronte —explico Hades— y poner un protector en el lugar de no funciona porque son medio distraídos y sería peor que Caronte además que su principal función es cuidar a su familia

 **El mostrador del guarda de seguridad era bastante alto, así que teníamos que mirarlo desde abajo.**

 **Era un negro alto y elegante, de pelo teñido de rubio y cortado estilo militar. Llevaba gafas de sol de carey y un traje de seda italiana a juego con su pelo.**

Tiene algo de buen gusto —dijo Afrodita—

 **También lucía una rosa negra en la solapa bajo una tarjeta de identificación. Intenté leer su nombre.**

 **—** **¿Se llama Quirón? —dije, confundido.**

 **Él se inclinó hacia delante desde el otro lado del mostrador. En sus gafas sólo vi mi reflejo, pero su sonrisa era dulce y fría, como la de una pitón justo antes de comerte.**

 **—** **Mira qué preciosidad de muchacho tenemos aquí. —Tenía un acento extraño, británico quizá, pero también como si el inglés no fuera su lengua materna—.**

Porque es griego —dijo Hades—

 **Dime, ¿te parezco un centauro?**

No —dijo Nico—

 **—** **N-no.**

 **—** **Señor —añadió con suavidad.**

 **—** **Señor —repetí.**

 **Agarró su tarjeta de identificación con dos dedos y pasó otro bajo las letras.**

 **—** **¿Sabes leer esto, chaval? Pone C-a-r-o-n-t-e. Repite conmigo: Ca-ron-te.**

 **—** **Caronte.**

 **—** **¡Impresionante! Ahora di: señor Caronte.**

 **—** **Señor Caronte.**

Es mi imaginación o está más insoportable —dijo Teseo—

 **—** **Muy bien. —Volvió a sentarse—. Detesto que me confundan con ese viejo jamelgo de Quirón.**

-Que es jameleo —pregunto el joven Percy—

Es un caballo flaco y de apariencia desgarbada por tener las patas poco proporcionadas con el resto del cuerpo —explico Icaros—

 **Y bien, ¿en qué puedo ayudaros, pequeños muertecitos?**

 **La pregunta me golpeó en el estómago como un puño. Miré a Annabeth, vacilante.**

 **—** **Queremos ir al inframundo —intervino ella.**

Mala respuesta —dijo Teseo—

 **Caronte emitió un silbido de asombro.**

 **—** **Vaya, niña, eres toda una novedad.**

 **—** **¿Sí? —repuso ella.**

 **—** **Directa y al grano. Nada de gritos. Nada de «tiene que haber un error, señor Caronte». —Se nos quedó mirando—. ¿Y cómo habéis muerto, pues?**

 **Le solté un codazo a Grover.**

 **—** **Bueno… —respondió él—. Esto… ahogados… en la bañera.**

Hermes se tapó la cara con las manos exasperado

 **—** **¿Los tres?**

 **Asentimos.**

 **—** **Menuda bañera. —Caronte parecía impresionado—. Supongo que no tendréis monedas para el viaje. Veréis, cuando se trata de adultos puedo cargarlo a una tarjeta de crédito, o añadir el precio del ferry a la factura del cable. Pero los niños… Vaya, es que nunca os morís preparados. Supongo que tendréis que esperar aquí sentados unos cuantos siglos.**

Eso no es justo —dijeron varios—

En 15 días tendré una cordial charla con Caronte —dijo Hades—

¿Porque 15 días? —Pregunto Thalía—

Porque no puedo tocar el inframundo hasta después de pasar por la Atlántida y por el olimpo —dijo Hades— y eso será hasta dentro de 15 días y si la reina del drama o el sirenito durante su estancia en el inframundo quieren hacer algo yo no tengo problema

 **—** **No, si tenemos monedas. —Puse tres dracmas de oro en el mostrador, parte de lo encontrado en el despacho de Crusty.**

Al menos verlo sirvió de algo —dijo Teseo—

 **—** **Bueno, bueno… —Caronte se humedeció los labios—. Dracmas de verdad, de oro auténtico. Hace mucho que no veo una de éstas… —Sus dedos acariciaron codiciosos las monedas.**

Hades gruño molesto

 **Entonces Caronte me miró fijamente y su frialdad pareció atravesarme el pecho.**

Ya se dio cuenta que son semidioses —dijo Nico—

 **—** **A ver —dijo—. No has podido leer mi nombre correctamente. ¿Eres disléxico, chaval?**

 **—** **No —mentí—. Soy un muerto.**

Yo tengo una duda —dijo Nico— después de muerto seguiremos teniendo dislexia

Y TDHA también —dijo Hades— a menos que reencarnen

 **Caronte se inclinó hacia delante y olisqueó.**

 **—** **No eres ningún muerto. Debería haberme dado cuenta. Eres un diosecillo.**

De hecho un semidiós —dijo Percy—

 **—** **Tenemos que llegar al inframundo —insistí.**

 **Caronte soltó un profundo rugido.**

 **Todo el mundo en la sala de espera se levantó y empezó a pasearse con nerviosismo, a encender cigarrillos, mesarse el pelo o consultar los relojes.**

 **—** **Marchaos mientras podáis —nos dijo Caronte—. Me quedaré las monedas y olvidaré que os he visto.**

No creo que sea tan fácil deshacerse de Percy —dijo Thalía—

 **—** **Hizo ademán de guardárselas, pero yo se las arrebaté.**

 **—** **Sin servicio no hay propina. —Intenté parecer más valiente de lo que me sentía.**

Muy bien —dijo Orión—

 **Caronte volvió a gruñir, esta vez un sonido profundo que helaba la sangre. Los espíritus de los muertos empezaron a aporrear las puertas del ascensor.**

Será una charla más cordial de lo que creía —dijo Hades—

 **—** **Es una pena —suspiré—. Teníamos más que ofrecer.**

 **Le enseñé la bolsa llena con las cosas de Crusty. Saqué un puñado de dracmas y dejé que las monedas se escurrieran entre mis dedos.**

No voy a negar que sacaste esa facilidad de soborno de Laura —Jim—

 **El gruñido de Caronte se convirtió en una especie de ronroneo de león.**

 **—** **¿Crees que puedes comprarme, criatura de los dioses? Oye… sólo por curiosidad, ¿cuánto tienes ahí?**

Es demasiado fácil manipularlo —dijo Hades—

 **—** **Mucho —contesté—. Apuesto a que Hades no le paga lo suficiente por un trabajo tan duro.**

Y ahora me va a estar molestando con eso —se quejó Hades—

 **—** **Uf, si te contara… Pasar el día cuidando de estos espíritus no es nada agradable, te lo aseguro. Siempre están con «por favor, no dejes que muera», o «por favor, déjame cruzar gratis». Estoy harto.**

Si no te parece bien podría cambiar tu trabajo —dijo Hades

 **Hace tres mil años que no me aumentan el sueldo. ¿Y te parece que los trajes como éste salen baratos?**

Existe la imitación —dijo Nico—

 **—** **Se merece algo mejor —coincidí—. Un poco de aprecio. Respeto. Buena paga.**

 **A cada palabra, apilaba otra moneda de oro en el mostrador.**

 **Caronte le echó un vistazo a su chaqueta de seda italiana, como si se imaginara vestido con algo mejor.**

Voy a hacer que se vista con harapos —murmuro Hades—

 **—** **Debo decir, chaval, que lo que dices tiene algo de sentido. Sólo un poco, ¿eh?**

 **Apilé unas monedas más.**

 **—** **Yo podría mencionarle a Hades que usted necesita un aumento de sueldo…**

Ni se te ocurra —gruño Hades—

 **Suspiró.**

 **—** **De acuerdo. El barco está casi lleno, pero intentaré meteros con calzador, ¿vale? —Se puso en pie, recogió las monedas y dijo—: Seguidme.**

 **Se abrió paso entre la multitud de espíritus a la espera, que intentaron colgarse de nosotros mientras susurraban con voces lastimeras.**

 **Caronte los apartaba de su camino murmurando: «Largo de aquí, gorrones.»**

No serían gorrones si alguien los dejara pasar y se ahorra problemas —murmuro Hades— y también a los protectores y guardianes

 **Nos escoltó hasta el ascensor, que ya estaba lleno de almas de muerto, cada una con una tarjeta de embarque verde.**

 **Caronte agarró a dos espíritus que intentaban meterse con nosotros y los devolvió a la recepción.**

 **—** **Vale. Escuchad: que a nadie se le ocurra pasarse de listo en mi ausencia —anunció a la sala de espera**

 **—** **. Y si alguno vuelve a tocar el dial de mi micrófono, me aseguraré de que paséis aquí mil años más.**

Hades ya estaba exasperado por la actitud de Caronte

 **¿Entendido?**

 **Cerró las puertas. Metió una tarjeta magnética en una ranura del ascensor y empezamos a descender.**

 **—** **¿Qué les pasa a los espíritus que esperan? —preguntó Annabeth.**

 **—** **Nada —repuso Caronte.**

 **—** **¿Durante cuánto tiempo?**

 **—** **Para siempre, o hasta que me siento generoso.**

 **—** **Vaya —dijo Annabeth—. Eso no parece… justo.**

 **Caronte arqueó una ceja.**

 **—** **¿Quién ha dicho que la muerte sea justa, niña?**

La muerte tendría que ser justa —dijo Nico—

 **Espera a que llegue tu turno. Yendo a dónde vas, morirás pronto.**

Creo se equivocó —dijo Thalía—

 **—** **Saldremos vivos —respondí.**

 **—** **Ja.**

 **De repente sentí un mareo. No bajábamos, sino que íbamos hacia delante. El aire se tornó neblinoso.**

 **Los espíritus que nos rodeaban empezaron a cambiar de forma. Sus prendas modernas se desvanecieron y se convirtieron en hábitos grises con capucha.**

Tienen que estar presentable para el juicio —dijo Perséfone—

 **El suelo del ascensor empezó a bambolearse. Cerré los ojos con fuerza. Cuando los abrí, el traje de Caronte se había convertido en un largo hábito negro, y tampoco llevaba las gafas de carey. Donde tendría que haber habido ojos sólo había cuencas vacías; como las de Ares pero totalmente oscuras, llenas de noche, muerte y desesperación.**

Esa es su verdadera apariencia —dijo Hades—

 **Advirtió que lo miraba y preguntó:**

 **—** **¿Qué pasa?**

 **—** **No, nada —conseguí decir.**

 **Pensé que estaba sonriendo, pero no era eso. La carne de su rostro se estaba volviendo transparente, y podía verle el cráneo.**

Aunque es un poco perturbadora —dijo Will—

 **El suelo seguía bamboleándose.**

 **—** **Me parece que me estoy mareando —dijo Grover.**

Y no era el único —dijo Percy—

 **Cuando volví a cerrar los ojos, el ascensor ya no era un ascensor. Estábamos encima de una barcaza de madera. Caronte empujaba una pértiga a través de un río oscuro y aceitoso en el que flotaban huesos, peces muertos y otras cosas más extrañas: muñecas de plástico, claveles aplastados, diplomas de bordes dorados empapados.**

Cuando yo me bañe no estaba tan contaminado —dijo Aquiles—

 **—** **El río Estige —murmuró Annabeth—. Está tan…**

 **—** **Contaminado —la ayudó Caronte—. Durante miles de años, vosotros los humanos habéis ido tirando de todo mientras lo cruzabais: esperanzas, sueños, deseos que jamás se hicieron realidad.**

Eso es horrible —dijeron varios—

 **Gestión de residuos irresponsable, si vamos a eso.**

 **La niebla se enroscó sobre la mugrienta agua. Por encima de nosotros, casi perdido en la penumbra, había un techo de estalactitas. Más adelante, la otra orilla brillaba con una luz verdosa, del color del veneno.**

 **El pánico se apoderó de mi garganta. ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? Toda aquella gente alrededor… estaba muerta.**

Noo enserio —dijo Nico con claro sarcasmo— que esperabas en el inframundo

 **Annabeth me agarró de la mano.**

Percy beso la mejilla de Annabeth

 **En circunstancias normales, me habría dado vergüenza, pero entendía cómo se sentía. Quería asegurarse de que alguien más estaba vivo en el barco.**

 **Me descubrí murmurando una oración, aunque no estaba muy seguro de a quién se la rezaba. Allí abajo, sólo un dios importaba, y era el mismo al que había ido a enfrentarme.**

Podrías rezarle a Deméter para que moleste a Hades —dijo Poseidón—

No les des ideas —dijo Hades—

 **La orilla del inframundo apareció ante nuestra vista. Unos cien metros de rocas escarpadas y arena volcánica negra llegaban hasta la base de un elevado muro de piedra, que se extendía a cada lado hasta donde se perdía la vista. Llegó un sonido de alguna parte cercana, en la penumbra verde, y reverberó en las rocas: el gruñido de un animal de gran tamaño.**

Cerbero es solo un cachorro aún le falta crecer —explico Hades a lo que varios se estremecieron—

 **—** **El viejo Tres Caras está hambriento —comentó Caronte. Su sonrisa se volvió esquelética a la luz verde—. Mala suerte, diosecillos.**

 **La quilla de la barcaza se posó sobre la arena negra. Los muertos empezaron a desembarcar. Una mujer llevaba a una niña pequeña de la mano. Un anciano y una anciana cojeaban agarrados del brazo. Un chico, no mayor que yo, arrastraba los pies en su hábito gris.**

Eso debió haber sido horrible —dijeron varios—

Eso demuestra que la muerte no tiene distinciones nadie se salva —dijo Hades—

Usted comento que a los niños menores de 3 años se vuelven protectores —pregunto el joven Nico— que pasa con los niños

Normalmente los niños no hacen las cosas por maldad así que aproximadamente hasta los 10 años son mandados a los campos Elíseos con solo revisar un poco su mente —explico Hades— pero hay excepciones y algunos si son juzgados y reciben un castigo y los que deciden quedarse a cuidar a sus familias toman el nombre de Querubines

Y porque no al revez los menores de 3 años son llamados querubines y los mayores son llamados protectores —pregunto Nico—

Porque los menores de 3 años son más inocentes y eso hace que sean más fuertes —dijo Hades—

 **—** **Te desearía suerte, chaval —dijo Caronte—, pero es que ahí abajo no hay ninguna. Pero oye, no te olvides de comentar lo de mi aumento.**

No te creo tan demente como para decírselo —dijo Jason—

 **Contó nuestras monedas de oro en su bolsa y volvió a agarrar la pértiga. Entonó algo que parecía una canción de Barry Manilow mientras conducía la barcaza vacía de vuelta al otro lado.**

 **Seguimos a los espíritus por el gastado camino.**

 **No estoy muy seguro de qué esperaba encontrar: puertas nacaradas, una reja negra enorme o algo así.**

 **La verdad es que la entrada a aquel mundo subterráneo parecía un cruce entre la seguridad del aeropuerto y la autopista de Nueva Jersey.**

Enserio —preguntaron varios—

 **Había tres entradas distintas bajo un enorme arco negro en el que se leía: «está entrando en erebo.»**

 **Cada entrada tenía un detector de metales con cámaras de seguridad encima. Detrás había cabinas de aduanas ocupadas por fantasmas vestidos de negro como Caronte.**

Una seguridad muy estricta —dijo Malcolm—

Es para que sea un juicio justo —dijo Hades—

 **El rugido del animal hambriento se oía muy alto, pero no vi de dónde procedía. El perro de tres cabezas, Cerbero, que supuestamente guardaba la puerta del Hades, no estaba por ninguna parte.**

Le gusta esconderse —dijo Hades—

 **Los muertos hacían tres filas, dos señaladas como «EN SERVICIO», y otra en la que ponía: «MUERTE RÁPIDA.» La fila de muerte rápida se movía velozmente.**

Por eso es muerte rápida —dijo Nico—

 **Las otras dos iban como tortugas.**

 **—** **¿Qué te parece? —le pregunté a Annabeth.**

 **—** **La cola rápida debe de ir directamente a los Campos de Asfódelos —dijo—. No quieren arriesgarse al juicio del tribunal, porque podrían salir mal parados.**

Son inteligentes —dijo Perséfone—

 **—** **¿Hay un tribunal para los muertos?**

Por supuesto —dijo Hades— es para no mandar a almas inocentes a los campos de Asfódelos o por el contrario a almas malas a los campos Elíseos

 **—** **Sí. Tres jueces. Se turnan los puestos. El rey Minos**

Nico gruño

 **Thomas Jefferson, Shakespeare; gente de esa clase. A veces estudian una vida y deciden que esa persona merece una recompensa especial: los Campos Elíseos. En otras ocasiones deciden que merecen un castigo. Pero la mayoría… en fin, sencillamente vivieron, son historia. Ya sabes, nada especial, ni bueno ni malo. Así que van a parar a los Campos de Asfódelos.**

 **—** **¿A hacer qué?**

 **—** **Imagínate estar en un campo de trigo de Kansas para siempre —contestó Grover.**

 **—** **Qué agobio —respondí.**

Ni te lo imaginas —murmuro Hazel siendo abrazada por Frank—

 **—** **Tampoco es para tanto —murmuró Grover—. Mira. —Un par de fantasmas con hábitos negros habían apartado a un espíritu y lo empujaban hacia el mostrador de seguridad.**

Algo habrá hecho —dijo Perséfone—

 **El rostro del difunto me resultaba vagamente familiar—. Es el predicador de la tele, ¿te acuerdas?**

 **—** **Anda, sí. —Ya me acordaba. Lo había visto en la televisión un par de veces, en el dormitorio de la academia Yancy. Era un telepredicador pelmazo que había recaudado millones de dólares para orfanatos y después lo habían sorprendido gastándose el dinero en cosas como una mansión con grifos de oro y un minigolf de interior. Durante una persecución policial su Lamborghini se había despeñado por un acantilado.**

Se lo merece —dijo Will—

Yo no creo eso —dijo Nico— de haber vivido más tiempo podría haber arreglado un poco las cosas ya que dejo que los realmente necesitados se ilusionaran para que al final no recibiera un castigo en vida

 **—** **Castigo especial de Hades —supuso Grover—. La gente mala, mala de verdad, recibe una atención personal en cuanto llegan.**

Y con los pedófilos y violadores son todavía peores —dijo Hades haciendo que Gabe se estremeciera y Jim le diera un puñetazo—

 **Las Fur… Las Benévolas prepararán una tortura eterna para él.**

Y yo en persona elijo los castigos —dijo Hades—

Ahí ya no entendí —dijo Icaros— no se supone que usted pone los castigos

Los castigos para el mayor crimen que los mortales cometen es el que se castiga y la gran mayoría ya están predeterminados pero para la Pedofilia y violación son diferentes para cada mortal —explico Hades a lo que Gabe trago saliva y Jim azoto su cabeza contra el suelo haciendo que le sangrara la nariz y boca—

 **Pensar en las Furias me hizo estremecer. De pronto caí en la cuenta de que en aquel momento me hallaba en su territorio.**

Y apenas te das cuenta —dijo Thalía—

 **La buena de la señora Dodds estaría relamiéndose de la emoción.**

Si me la imagino —dijo Nico—

 **—** **Pero si es predicador y cree en un infierno diferente… —objeté.**

No solo depende de la creencia también depende de la ascendencia que vengan y pueden tener una ascendencia muy antigua —explico Hades— también involucra el lugar de muerte

 **Grover se encogió de hombros.**

 **—** **¿Quién dice que esté viendo este lugar como lo vemos tú y yo? Los humanos ven lo que quieren ver. Sois muy cabezotas… quiero decir, persistentes.**

Como no tienes idea —dijo Perséfone—

 **Nos acercamos a las puertas. Los alaridos se oían tan alto que hacían vibrar el suelo bajo mis pies, aunque seguía sin localizar el lugar del que procedían.**

Son el eco de los campos de castigo —dijo Hades—

 **Entonces, a unos quince metros delante, la niebla verde resplandeció. Justo donde el camino se separaba en tres había un enorme monstruo envuelto en sombras. No lo había visto antes porque era semitransparente, como los muertos. Si estaba quieto se confundía con cualquier cosa que tuviera detrás. Sólo los ojos y los dientes parecían sólidos. Y estaba mirándome.**

Lo más seguro es que si estaba viéndote —dijo Nico—

 **Casi se me desencajó la mandíbula. Lo único que se me ocurrió decir fue:**

 **—** **Es un rottweiler.**

Un rottweiler con 3 cabezas —dijo Nico—

 **Siempre me había imaginado a Cerbero como un enorme mastín negro.**

Esa creo que es más la apariencia de los perros del infierno —dijo Nico—

Bianca y María vieron preocupadas a Nico como sabia tanto del inframundo

 **Pero evidentemente era un rottweiler de pura raza, salvo por el pequeño detalle de que también era el doble de grande que un mamut, casi del todo invisible, y tenía tres cabezas.**

Por ese pequeño detalle pasa desapercibido y ves un perro cualquiera—dijo Nico—

 **Los muertos caminaban directamente hacia él: no tenían miedo. Las filas en servicio se apartaban de él cada una a un lado. Los espíritus camino de muerte rápida pasaban justo entre sus patas delanteras y bajo su estómago, cosa que hacían sin necesidad de agacharse.**

 **—** **Ya lo veo mejor —murmuré—. ¿Por qué pasa eso?**

 **—** **Creo… —Annabeth se humedeció los labios—. Me temo que es porque nos encontramos más cerca de estar muertos.**

Eso es realmente tranquilizador —dijo Poseidón—

 **La cabeza central del perro se alargó hacia nosotros. Olisqueó el aire y gruñó.**

 **—** **Huele a los vivos —dije.**

De que me sirve tener un perro guardián si no detecta a los ilegales —dijo Hades—

 **—** **Pero no pasa nada —contestó Grover, temblando a mi lado—. Porque tenemos un plan.**

Algo no me gusta —dijo Frank

 **—** **Ya —musitó Annabeth—. Eso, un plan.**

 **Nos acercamos al monstruo. La cabeza del medio nos gruñó y luego ladró con tanta fuerza que me hizo parpadear.**

Eso y el aliento que se cargaba —dijo Percy—

 **—** **¿Lo entiendes? —le pregunté a Grover.**

Los sátiros entienden a todos los animales ya sean mitológicos o mortales —dijo Deméter—

 **—** **Sí lo entiendo, sí. Vaya si lo entiendo.**

 **—** **¿Qué dice?**

 **—** **No creo que los humanos tengan una palabra que lo exprese exactamente.**

Cerbero es un poco mal hablado —dijo Nico—

 **Saqué un palo de mi mochila: el poste que había arrancado de la cama de Crusty modelo safari. Lo sostuve en alto, intentando canalizar hacia Cerbero pensamientos perrunos felices: anuncios de exquisiteces para perro, huesos de juguete, piensos apetitosos. Traté de sonreír, como si no estuviera a punto de morir.**

Pa' pensamientos felices —dijo Nico—

 **—** **Ey, grandullón —lo llamé—. Seguro que no juegan mucho contigo.**

No puedo no tengo tiempo —dijo Hades—

 **—** **¡ GRRRRRRRRR!**

 **—** **Buen perro —contesté débilmente.**

Después de ese gruñido quien no va a tener miedo —dijo Percy—

 **Moví el palo. Su cabeza central siguió el movimiento y las otras dos concentraron sus ojos en mí, olvidando a los espíritus. Toda su atención se hallaba puesta en mí. No estaba muy seguro de que fuera algo bueno.**

 **—** **¡Agárralo! —Lancé el palo a la oscuridad, un buen lanzamiento. Oí el chapoteo en el río Estige. Cerbero me dedicó una mirada furibunda, no demasiado impresionado. Tenía unos ojos temibles y fríos.**

Pudo haber funcionado pero Cerbero es de gustos especiales —dijo Hades—

 **Bien por el plan.**

 **Cerbero emitió un nuevo tipo de gruñido, más profundo, multiplicado por tres.**

 **—** **Esto… —musitó Grover—. ¿Percy?**

 **—** **¿Sí?**

 **—** **Creo que te interesará saberlo.**

 **—** **¿El qué?**

 **—** **Cerbero dice que tenemos diez segundos para rezar al dios de nuestra elección. Después de eso… bueno… el pobre tiene hambre.**

 **—** **¡Esperad! —dijo Annabeth, y empezó a hurgar en su bolsa.**

 **«Oh-oh», pensé.**

 **—** **Cinco segundos —informó Grover—. ¿Corremos ya?**

Yo diría que si —dijo Thalía—

 **Annabeth sacó una pelota de goma roja del tamaño de un pomelo. En ella ponía: «waterland, Denver, co.» Antes de que pudiera detenerla, levantó la pelota y se encaminó directamente hacia Cerbero.**

 **—** **¿Ves la pelotita? —le gritó—. ¿Quieres la pelotita, Cerbero? ¡Siéntate!**

 **Cerbero parecía tan impresionado como nosotros.**

 **Inclinó de lado las tres cabezas. Se le dilataron las seis narinas.**

 **—** **¡Siéntate! —volvió a ordenarle Annabeth.**

 **Estaba convencido de que en cualquier momento se convertiría en la galleta de perro más grande del mundo.**

Cuanta confianza sesos de alga —dijo Annabeth—

 **En cambio, Cerbero se relamió los tres pares de labios, desplazó el peso a los cuartos traseros y se sentó, aplastando al instante una docena de espíritus que pasaban debajo de él en la fila de muerte rápida.**

Algunos hicieron una mueca de dolor

 **Los espíritus emitieron silbidos amortiguados, como una rueda pinchada.**

 **—** **¡Perrito bueno! —dijo Annabeth, y le tiró la pelota.**

 **Él la cazó al vuelo con las fauces del medio. Apenas era lo bastante grande para mordisquearla siquiera, y las otras dos cabezas empezaron a lanzar mordiscos hacia el centro, intentando hacerse con el nuevo juguete.**

 **—** **¡Suéltala! —le ordenó Annabeth.**

 **Las cabezas de Cerbero dejaron de enredar y se quedaron mirándola. Tenía la pelota enganchada entre dos dientes, como un trocito de chicle. Profirió un lamento alto y horripilante y dejó caer la pelota, ahora toda llena de babas y mordida casi por la mitad, a los pies de Annabeth.**

Eres realmente buena con los perros de 3 cabezas —dijo Will divertido—

 **—** **Muy bien. —Recogió la bola, haciendo caso omiso de las babas del monstruo. Luego se volvió hacia nosotros y dijo—: Id ahora. La fila de muerte rápida es la más rápida.**

Por algo es rápida —dijo Nico—

 **—** **Pero… —dije.**

 **—** **¡Ahora! —ordenó, con el mismo tono que usaba para el perro.**

No es que haya mucha diferencia —dijo Thalía—

Algunos rieron

 **Grover y yo avanzamos poco a poco y con cautela.**

 **Cerbero empezó a gruñir.**

 **—** **¡Quieto! —Ordenó Annabeth al monstruo—. ¡Si quieres la pelotita, quieto!**

 **Cerbero gañó, pero permaneció inmóvil.**

Necesito hacer algo para poder jugar con Cerbero —pensó Hades—

 **—** **¿Qué pasará contigo? —le pregunté a Annabeth cuando cruzamos a su lado.**

 **—** **Sé lo que estoy haciendo, Percy —murmuró—. Por lo menos, estoy bastante segura…**

Eso es muy tranquilizador —dijo Icaros—

 **Grover y yo pasamos entre las patas del monstruo.**

 **«Por favor, Annabeth —recé en silencio—. No le pidas que vuelva a sentarse.»**

 **Conseguimos cruzar. Cerbero no daba menos miedo visto por detrás.**

Es algo que no quiero recordar —dijo Percy—

Tengo una duda —dijo Leo— quien limpia los regalos de Cerbero—

Hay un castigo —dijo Hades— los mortales que trataron mal a los animales son los encargados de limpiar el área de Cerbero así como de bañarlo y atender sus principales necesidades así que posiblemente los del camión terminaran ahí

 **—** **¡Perrito bueno! —le dijo Annabeth.**

 **Agarró la pelota roja machacada, y probablemente llegó a la misma conclusión que yo: si recompensaba a Cerbero, no le quedaría nada para hacer otro jueguecito. Aun así, se la lanzó y la boca izquierda del monstruo la atrapó al vuelo, pero fue atacada al instante por la del medio mientras la derecha gañía en señal de protesta.**

Pobre cabeza —dijo Nico—

 **Así distraído el monstruo, Annabeth pasó con presteza bajo su vientre y se unió a nosotros en el detector de metales.**

Algunos suspiraron aliviados

 **—** **¿Cómo has hecho eso? —le pregunté alucinado.**

 **—** **Escuela de adiestramiento para perros —respondió sin aliento, y me sorprendió verla hacer un puchero—. Cuando era pequeña, en casa de mi padre teníamos un doberman…**

Un gran perro —murmuro Annabeth—

 **—** **Eso ahora no importa —interrumpió Grover, tirándome de la camisa—. ¡Vamos!**

 **Nos disponíamos a adelantar la fila a todo gas cuando Cerbero gimió lastimeramente por las tres bocas.**

Pobre cerbero —dijo Nico—

 **Annabeth se detuvo y se volvió para mirar al perro, que se había girado hacia nosotros. Cerbero jadeaba expectante, con la pelotita roja hecha pedazos en un charco de baba a sus pies.**

 **—** **Perrito bueno —le dijo Annabeth con voz de pena.**

 **Las cabezas del monstruo se ladearon, como preocupado por ella.**

 **—** **Pronto te traeré otra pelota —le prometió Annabeth—. ¿Te gustaría?**

Podríamos llevarle una de la señorita O'Leary —dijo Percy a lo que Annabeth asintió—

 **El monstruo aulló. No necesité entender su idioma para saber que Cerbero se quedaría esperando la pelota.**

 **—** **Perro bueno. Vendré a verte pronto. Te… te lo prometo. —Annabeth se volvió hacia nosotros—.**

Y sigue esperando —dijo Nico—

 **Vamos.**

 **Grover y yo cruzamos el detector de metales, que de inmediato accionó la alarma y un dispositivo de luces rojas.**

Que esperaban de un detector de metales —dijo Hades— y de magia

 **« ¡Posesiones no autorizadas! ¡Detectada magia!»**

 **Cerbero empezó a ladrar.**

A buena hora —dijo Perséfone—

 **Nos lanzamos a través de la puerta de muerte rápida, que disparó aún más alarmas, y corrimos hacia el inframundo.**

Yo digo que se escondan —dijo Perseo—

 **Unos minutos después estábamos ocultos, jadeantes, en el tronco podrido de un enorme árbol negro, mientras los fantasmas de seguridad pasaban frente a nosotros y pedían refuerzos a las Furias.**

 **—** **Bueno, Percy —murmuró Grover—, ¿qué hemos aprendido hoy?**

 **—** **¿Que los perros de tres cabezas prefieren las pelotas rojas de goma a los palos?**

Otros son felices con una simple botella —dijo el joven Nico—

 **—** **No —contestó Grover—. Hemos aprendido que tus planes son perros, ¡perros de verdad!**

Mal chiste —dijo Hermes—

 **Yo no estaba tan seguro. Creía que Annabeth y yo habíamos tenido una buena idea. Incluso en ese mundo subterráneo, todos, incluidos los monstruos, necesitaban un poco de atención de vez en cuando.**

Sobre todo siendo un cachorro —dijo Hades—

 **Pensé en ello mientras esperaba a que los demonios pasaran. Fingí no darme cuenta de que Annabeth se enjugaba una lágrima de la mejilla mientras escuchaba el lastimero aullido de Cerbero en la distancia,**

Ambas Annabeth se sonrojaron al sentir la mirada de varios

 **Que echaba de menos a su nueva amiga.**

Aquí termina —dijo la joven Hazel cerrando el libro—

Yo leo —dijo Nico haciendo que mediante sombras apareciera en sus piernas—

Ya falta poco para el final de este libro si mal no me equivoco faltan 4 capítulos a menos que haga uno extra pero eso ya lo veré y la tortura de Gabe

Nos leemos en un mes se despido por ahora ACUARIO NO JUNE4311


	23. Descubrimos la verdad, más o menos

Aquí tienen el capítulo del mes pensaba subirlo ayer en la noche pero me quede dormida pero aprovechando que es un poco temprano aquí tienen su capitulo

.

.

.

Aquí termina —dijo la joven Hazel cerrando el libro—

Yo leo —dijo Nico haciendo que mediante sombras apareciera enfrente de el— cabe advertir que el que se atreva a interrumpirme va a conocer mi bate —dijo muy serio antes de abrir el libro— **Capítulo 19: Descubrimos la verdad**

Ya era hora —gritaron los Stoll antes de quejarse de dolor cubriéndose el pecho con los brazos el cual sangraba—

Creyeron que estaba jugando —dijo Nico enfrente de ellos con el bate en manos el cual goteaba sangre— que eso sirva de advertencia —dijo sentándose nuevamente y agarrando el libro mientras algunos hijos de Apolo revisaban a los Stoll mientras el pequeño Hesper volvió a flotar por la hoguera y se sentó en las piernas de Bianca para molestia de esta y María vio preocupada a Nico — **Capítulo 19: Descubrimos la verdad,** **más o menos**

 **Imagínate el concierto más multitudinario que hayas visto jamás, un campo de fútbol lleno con un millón de fans.**

Varios asintieron

 **Ahora imagina un campo un millón de veces más grande, lleno de gente, e imagina que se ha ido la electricidad y no hay ruido, ni luz, ni globos gigantes rebotando sobre el gentío. Algo trágico ha ocurrido tras el escenario. Multitudes susurrantes que sólo pululan en las sombras, esperando un concierto que nunca empezará.**

Me lo imagino y no me gusta —le susurro Leo a Piper

 **Si puedes imaginarte eso, te harás una buena idea del aspecto que tenían los Campos de Asfódelos.**

Ambas Hazel asintieron distraídas

 **La hierba negra llevaba millones de años siendo pisoteada por pies muertos. Soplaba un viento cálido y pegajoso como el hálito de un pantano.**

Frank abrazo a Hazel

 **Aquí y allá crecían árboles negros, y Grover me dijo que eran álamos.**

Ambas Hazel temblaron ligeramente

Nico interrumpió unos segundos la lectura y le susurro algo a Will el cual se acercó al joven Frank

Dice Nico que si no abrazas a Hazel te golpeara con el bate —le susurro Will al joven Frank el cual vio el bate con miedo y abrazo a Hazel —

 **El techo de la caverna era tan alto que bien habría podido ser un gran nubarrón, pero las estalactitas emitían leves destellos grises y tenían puntas afiladísimas. Intenté no pensar que se nos caerían encima en cualquier momento**

Mejor ni pienses eso con tu suerte —dijo Thalía—

 **Aunque había varias de ellas desperdigadas por el suelo, incrustadas en la hierba negra tras derrumbarse. Supongo que los muertos no tenían que preocuparse por nimiedades como que te despanzurrara una estalactita tamaño misil.**

Obviamente no —dijo Hades—

 **Annabeth, Grover y yo intentamos confundirnos entre la gente, pendientes por si volvían los demonios de seguridad. No pude evitar buscar rostros familiares entre los que deambulaban por allí, pero los muertos son difíciles de mirar.**

Ambas Hazel asintieron

 **Sus rostros brillan. Todos parecen enfadados o confusos. Se te acercan y te hablan, pero sus voces suenan a un traqueteo, como a chillidos de murciélagos. En cuanto advierten que no puedes entenderlos, fruncen el entrecejo y se apartan.**

 **Los muertos no dan miedo. Sólo son tristes.**

Ellos en el caso de los que están en los Elíseos se pueden comunicar con facilidad —dijo Hades—

 **Seguimos abriéndonos camino, metidos en la fila de recién llegados que serpenteaba desde las puertas principales hasta un pabellón cubierto de negro con un estandarte que rezaba: «Juicios para el Elíseo y la condenación eterna. ¡Bienvenidos, muertos recientes!»**

Por lo menos les das la bienvenida —dijo Deméter—

Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer si van a estar ahí una eternidad —dijo Hades—

Al igual que mi pobre Perséfone —dijo abrazándola—

Hades rodo lo ojos

 **Por la parte trasera había dos filas más pequeñas.**

 **A la izquierda, espíritus flanqueados por demonios de seguridad marchaban por un camino pedregoso hacia los Campos de Castigo, que brillaban y humeaban en la distancia, un vasto y agrietado erial con ríos de lava, campos de minas y kilómetros de alambradas de espino que separaban las distintas zonas de tortura. Incluso desde tan lejos, veía a la gente perseguida por los perros del infierno, quemada en la hoguera, obligada a correr desnuda a través de campos de cactos o a escuchar ópera.**

La ópera no es una tortura —dijo Apolo—

Si tú lo dices —dijo Hades—

 **Vislumbré más que vi una pequeña colina, con la figura diminuta de Sísifo dejándose la piel para subir su roca hasta la cumbre.**

Thalía y Percy miraron de reojo a Nico

 **Y vi torturas peores; cosas que no quiero describir.**

Gracias —murmuro Hazel—

 **La fila que llegaba del lado derecho del pabellón de los juicios era mucho mejor. Esta conducía pendiente abajo hacia un pequeño valle rodeado de murallas: una zona residencial que parecía el único lugar feliz del inframundo. Más allá de la puerta de seguridad había vecindarios de casas preciosas de todas las épocas, desde villas romanas a castillos medievales o mansiones victorianas. Flores de plata y oro lucían en los jardines. La hierba ondeaba con los colores del arco iris. Oí risas y olor a barbacoa.**

El Elíseo —dijeron soñadoramente todos los mestizos—

 **El Elíseo.**

 **En medio de aquel valle había un lago azul de aguas brillantes, con tres pequeñas islas como una instalación turística en las Bahamas. Las islas Bienaventuradas, para la gente que había elegido renacer tres veces y tres veces había alcanzado el Elíseo.**

Y hay otra opción —interrumpió Hades— si cae tres veces en el las islas de los bienaventurados se podrá convertir en un dios

Y alguno lo ha hecho —pregunto Nico—

No se arriesgan o se desvían así que ningún alma ha llegado a tanto —explico Hades—

 **De inmediato supe que aquél era el lugar al que quería ir cuando muriera.**

 **—** **De eso se trata —me dijo Annabeth como si me leyera el pensamiento—. Ése es el lugar para los héroes.**

Como yo —dijo Teseo—

Todos nosotros estamos en el Eliseo —dijo Perseo—

Excepto Orión que decidió renacer —dijo Teseo señalándolo—

Varias miradas se dirigieron hacia el

Estaba por sumergirme en el rio Lete cuando las Miras se me aparecieron y estoy aquí —explico Orión—

Se oyó una risa medio espeluznante y todos voltearon a ver a Bianca que era de donde venía la risa viendo al pequeño Hesper con el cráneo de cristal con ojos verdes

Hesper floto hasta Hades y le entrego el cráneo

Tardo más de lo esperado —dijo Hades viendo el cráneo de cristal— bastante curioso

¿Qué es curioso cariño? —Dijo Perséfone—

—Tenía la sospecha que su alma era una reencarnada y no me equivoque —dijo Hades viendo la calavera— pero tú caso es bastante curioso en cada una de las reencarnaciones siempre han tenido relación con los dioses

En cada una —dijo Poseidón— ¿quieres decir que ha tenido más de una?

Exacto —dijo Hades mostrando el cráneo del cual salió un holograma mostrando un hombre de cabello hasta la nuca una barba tupida y una mirada salvaje y loca— alguno lo reconoce

Grigori Rasputín 1869/1916 —dijo un hijo de Athena— e hijo del señor Hades

Esa es una de tus reencarnaciones pasadas —dijo Hades— esta es otra mostro un pelirrojo de cara redonda de mejillas rosadas y apariencia seria y ojos grises

Está diciendo que Percy en otra vida fue nuestro hermano George Washington —dijo Malcolm

Entonces para Percy ganarse el Eliseo se decide en esta vida —dijo Hazel—

No exactamente —dijo Hades revisando nuevamente el cráneo—

A que te refieres —pregunto Poseidón—

Que aún faltan reencarnaciones —dijo Hades mostrando el cráneo mostrando a un hombre mayor de cabellos largos y blancos con una barba larga con ojos azules—

Ese no es Leonardo da Vinci —dijo Lee— un hermano nuestro

Hasta ahora van un hijo de Hades uno de Athena y uno de Apolo —dijo Nico— y uno de Poseidón

Las miradas de todos se fijaron en ambos Percy haciendo que se sintieran incomodos

Cuantas le faltan —pregunto Perséfone—

Varias —dijo con el cráneo— este también era conocido —mostro a un hombre de avanzada edad con una barba y bigotes blancos con ojos marrones

¿Ese no es Arquímedes? —Dijo Charles sorprendido— el que nació en 287 y murió en 212 un hermano nuestro

Exacto —dijo Hades revisando nuevamente el cráneo— el siguiente es el último con una fecha definida —mostro un joven de unos 30 años de cabellos negros y ojos oscuros vestido con túnicas romanas

Se parece a Rea Silva —dijo Icaros—

Rea Silva no era la madre de Rómulo y Remo —dijo Annabeth—

Ósea que en una vida fue Rómulo o Remo —dijo Hazel—

Nació en 771 y murió en 717 —dijo Hades—

Entonces por las fechas es Rómulo porque Remo murió en el 753 a los 18 años —dijo Jim— eso significa que eres pretor de lo que fundaste en vidas pasadas

Y todos hasta ahora han sido hijos de dioses —dijo Nico—

Rómulo y Remo de quien eran hijos —pregunto Will—

Ellos fueron hijos de Marte —respondió Jim—

Y aún faltan —dijo Hades y todas las miradas se fijaron en el— solo que las siguientes no tengo una fecha exacta y mostro a un hombre de cabellos negros y ojos negros con una apariencia ligeramente elfica y sonrisa socarrona

Tiene la pinta de los hijos de Hermes —dijo Katie—

Es probable que a este no lo reconozcan ya que no se supo mucho de el —dijo Hermes— pero él era Autolico

El idiota que me vendió las yeguas de Eurito —dijo Heracles—

Si ese —dijo Hades revisando el cráneo y mostrando a un joven de cabellos castaños y ojos azul brillante y unos rasgos muy finos—

Es mi imaginación o se parece a Calisto —pregunto Orión—

Es porque es el hijo de Calisto —dijo Phoebe—

De esa no me entere —dijo Orión—

Si mal no me equivoco era Arcas hijo de Zeus —dijo Icaros—

En efecto —dijo Hades— y este es el último y va a ser un poco sorpresivo para algunos —mostro a un joven bronceado de cabellos castaños rebeldes y ojos verdes con el—

Todas las miradas se dirigieron a Orión

A ver si entendí —dijo Icaros— Perseus Jackson y Orión fueron el mismo pero en diferente tiempo

En efecto y el hecho que sea un diosecillo tan fuerte se debe a todas las esencias se juntaron haciendo que tuviera un poco más de control sobre sus habilidades además a eso hay que agregarle el hecho de que está relacionado a diferentes dioses y es poca su ascendencia mortal —explico Hades—

Pero eso también quiere decir que el que Percy se convierta en un dios se decide en esta vida —dijo Nico—

Eso es correcto —dijo Hades— pero es suficiente de interrupciones sigue leyendo

—Nico asintió— **Pero entonces pensé que había muy poca gente en el Elíseo, que parecía muy pequeño en comparación con los Campos de Asfódelos o incluso los Campos de Castigo. Qué poca gente hacía el bien en sus vidas. Era deprimente.**

Porque tristemente muchos hacen las cosas esperando una recompensa —dijo Hestia— y las buenas acciones tienen que ser actos desinteresados

 **Abandonamos el pabellón del juicio y nos adentramos en los Campos de Asfódelos. La oscuridad aumentó. Los colores se desvanecieron de nuestras ropas. La multitud de espíritus parlanchines empezó a menguar.**

Tienen el camino muy fácil —dijo Perséfone—

 **Tras unos kilómetros caminando, empezamos a oír un chirrido familiar en la distancia. En el horizonte se cernía un reluciente palacio de obsidiana negra. Por encima de las murallas merodeaban tres criaturas parecidas a murciélagos: las Furias. Me dio la impresión de que nos esperaban.**

Lo cual es lo más seguro —dijo Hades—

 **—** **Supongo que es un poco tarde para dar media vuelta —comentó Grover, esperanzado.**

Demasiado diría yo —dijo Will—

 **—** **No va a pasarnos nada. —Intentaba aparentar seguridad.**

 **—** **A lo mejor tendríamos que buscar en otros sitios primero —sugirió Grover—. Como el Elíseo, por ejemplo…**

Apoyo al sátiro —dijo Leo—

 **—** **Venga, pedazo de cabra.**

Voto por que fue Annabeth —dijo Piper—

 **—** **Annabeth lo agarró del brazo.**

 **Grover emitió un gritito. Las alas de sus zapatillas se desplegaron y lo lanzaron lejos de Annabeth.**

 **Aterrizó dándose una buena costalada.**

 **—** **Grover —lo regañó Annabeth—. Basta de hacer el tonto.**

No creo que lo haga apropósito —dijo Laura—

 **—** **Pero si yo no…**

 **Otro gritito. Sus zapatos revoloteaban como locos. Levitaron unos centímetros por encima del suelo y empezaron a arrastrarlo.**

 **—** **¡Maya!**

Maya —dijo Hermes unos centímetros del suelo—

 **—** **Gritó, pero la palabra mágica parecía no surtir efecto—. ¡Maya! ¡Por favor! ¡Llamad a emergencias! ¡Socorro!**

No creo que emergencias sea de mucha ayuda —murmuro Jim—

 **Evité que su brazo me noqueara e intenté agarrarle la mano, pero llegué tarde. Empezaba a cobrar velocidad y descendía por la colina como un trineo.**

Varios campistas estaban nerviosos por lo que sucedía

 **Corrimos tras él.**

 **—** **¡Desátate los zapatos! —vociferó Annabeth.**

Hazlo —dijeron varios campistas—

 **Era una buena idea, pero supongo que no muy factible cuando tus zapatos tiran de ti a toda velocidad.**

 **Grover se revolvió, pero no alcanzaba los cordones.**

Varios tragaron saliva

 **Lo seguimos, tratando de no perderlo de vista mientras zigzagueaba entre las piernas de los espíritus, que lo miraban molestos. Estaba seguro de que Grover iba a meterse como un torpedo por la puerta del palacio de Hades, pero sus zapatos viraron bruscamente a la derecha y lo arrastraron en la dirección opuesta.**

No vayas por ahí —dijo Hades—

 **La ladera se volvió más empinada. Grover aceleró. Annabeth y yo tuvimos que apretar el paso para no perderlo. Las paredes de la caverna se estrecharon a cada lado, y yo reparé en que habíamos entrado en una especie de túnel. Ya no había hierba ni árboles negros, sólo roca desnuda y la tenue luz de las estalactitas encima.**

Hermano esa no es la… —dijo Poseidón—

La entrada al Tártaro —dijo Hades a lo que muchos se estremecieron y otros tragaron saliva—

 **—** **¡Grover! —grité, y el eco resonó—. ¡Agárrate a algo!**

 **—** **¿Qué? —gritó él a su vez.**

 **Se agarraba a la gravilla, pero no había nada lo bastante firme para frenarlo.**

 **El túnel se volvió aún más oscuro y frío. Se me erizó el vello de los brazos y percibí una horrible fetidez. Me hizo pensar en cosas que ni siquiera había experimentado nunca: sangre derramada en un antiguo altar de piedra, el aliento repulsivo de un asesino.**

Los mestizos empezaron a temblar en solo pensar en ese sitio

 **Entonces vi lo que teníamos delante y me quedé clavado en el sitio.**

 **El túnel se ensanchaba hasta una amplia y oscura caverna, en cuyo centro se abría un abismo del tamaño de un cráter.**

 **Grover patinaba directamente hacia el borde.**

 **—** **¡Venga, Percy! —chilló Annabeth, tirándome de la muñeca.**

 **—** **Pero eso es…**

 **—** **¡Ya lo sé! —grite)-. ¡Es el lugar que describiste en tu sueño! Pero Grover va a caer dentro si no lo alcanzamos. —Tenía razón, por supuesto. La situación de Grover me puso otra vez en movimiento.**

 **Gritaba y manoteaba el suelo, pero las zapatillas aladas seguían arrastrándolo hacia el foso, y no parecía que pudiéramos llegar a tiempo.**

 **Lo que lo salvó fueron sus pezuñas.**

Varios vieron extrañados el libro

 **Las zapatillas voladoras siempre le habían quedado un poco sueltas, y al final Grover le dio una patada a una roca grande y la izquierda salió disparada hacia la oscuridad del abismo.**

Solo falta una —murmuraron algunos—

 **La derecha seguía tirando de él, pero Grover pudo frenarse aferrándose a la roca y utilizándola como anclaje.**

 **Estaba a tres metros del borde del foso cuando lo alcanzamos y tiramos de él hacia arriba. La otra zapatilla salió sola, nos rodeó enfadada y, a modo de protesta, nos propinó un puntapié en la cabeza antes de volar hacia el abismo para unirse con su gemela.**

Algunos rieron aunque seguían nerviosos

 **Nos derrumbamos todos, exhaustos, sobre la gravilla de obsidiana.**

Salgan de ahí —dijo Perséfone—

 **Sentía las extremidades como de plomo. Incluso la mochila me pesaba más, como si alguien la hubiese llenado de rocas.**

Extraño —murmuro Icaros—

 **Grover tenía unos buenos moratones y le sangraban las manos. Las pupilas se le habían vuelto oblongas, estilo cabra, como cada vez que estaba aterrorizado.**

Y no era para menos —dijo Will—

 **—** **No sé cómo… —jadeó—. Yo no…**

 **—** **Espera —dije—. Escucha.**

 **Oí algo: un susurro profundo en la oscuridad.**

 **—** **Percy, este lugar… —dijo Annabeth al cabo de unos segundos.**

 **—** **Chist. —Me puse en pie.**

 **El sonido se volvía más audible, una voz malévola y susurrante que surgía desde abajo, mucho más abajo de donde estábamos nosotros. Provenía del foso.**

Ya váyanse de ahí —dijo Hades—

 **Grover se incorporó.**

 **—** **¿Q-qué es ese ruido?**

 **Annabeth también lo oía.**

 **—** **El Tártaro. Ésta es la entrada al Tártaro.**

Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de todos

 **Destapé Anaklusmos. La espada de bronce se extendió, emitió una débil luz en la oscuridad y la voz malvada remitió por un momento, antes de retomar su letanía. Ya casi distinguía palabras, palabras muy, muy antiguas, más antiguas que el propio griego. Como si…**

 **—** **Magia —dije.**

 **—** **Tenemos que salir de aquí —repuso Annabeth.**

Ya se están tardando —dijo Teseo—

 **Juntos pusimos a Grover sobre sus pezuñas y volvimos sobre nuestros pasos, hacia la salida del túnel.**

 **Las piernas no me respondían lo bastante rápido. La mochila me pesaba.**

Esa mochila no me gusta —dijo Perseo—

 **A nuestras espaldas, la voz sonó más fuerte y enfadada, y echamos a correr. Y no nos sobró tiempo. Un viento frío tiraba de nuestras espaldas, como si el foso estuviera absorbiéndolo todo. Por un momento terrorífico perdí el equilibrio y los pies me resbalaron por la gravilla.**

Poseidón volvió a palidecer

 **Si hubiésemos estado más cerca del borde, nos habría tragado.**

 **Seguimos avanzando con gran esfuerzo, y por fin llegamos al final del túnel, donde la caverna volvía a ensancharse en los Campos de Asfódelos. El viento cesó. Un aullido iracundo retumbó desde el fondo del túnel. Alguien no estaba muy contento de que hubiésemos escapado.**

Está claro que no —dijo Hades—

 **—** **¿Qué era eso? —musitó Grover, cuando nos derrumbamos en la relativa seguridad de una alameda**

 **—** **. ¿Una de las mascotas de Hades?**

Ojala fuera una mascota —dijo Poseidón—

 **Annabeth y yo nos miramos. Estaba claro que tenía alguna idea, probablemente la misma que se le había ocurrido en el taxi que nos había traído a Los Ángeles, pero le daba demasiado miedo para compartirla. Eso bastó para asustarme aún más.**

Y no es para menos —dijo Perséfone—

 **Cerré la espada y me guardé el bolígrafo.**

 **—** **Sigamos. —Miré a Grover—. ¿Puedes caminar?**

 **Tragó saliva.**

 **—** **Sí, sí, claro —suspiró—. Bah, nunca me gustaron esas zapatillas.**

Si tú lo dices —dijo Hermes—

 **Intentaba mostrarse valiente, pero temblaba tanto como nosotros. Fuera lo que fuese lo que había en aquel foso, no era la mascota de nadie. Era inenarrablemente arcaico y poderoso. Ni siquiera Equidna me había dado aquella sensación. Casi me alivió darle la espalda al túnel y encaminarme hacia el palacio de Hades.**

Solo espero que no hagas una pendejada —dijo Poseidón—

 **Casi.**

 **Envueltas en sombras, las Furias sobrevolaban en círculo las almenas. Las murallas externas de la fortaleza relucían negras, y las puertas de bronce de dos pisos de altura estaban abiertas de par en par.**

Claramente lo estas esperando —dijo Perséfone—

 **Cuando estuve más cerca, aprecié que los grabados de dichas puertas reproducían escenas de muerte.**

Deberías cambiar la decoración —dijo Deméter—

O si claro —dijo Hades— pongo una estatua tuya no y así con más razón mantengo a todos lejos de mi palacio

Deméter volteo la cara indignada

 **Algunas eran de tiempos modernos —una bomba atómica explotando encima de una ciudad, una trinchera llena de soldados con máscaras antigás, una fila de víctimas de hambrunas africanas, esperando con cuencos vacíos en la mano—, pero todas parecían labradas en bronce hacía miles de años. Me pregunté si eran profecías hechas realidad.**

Si lo son —dijo Hades—

 **En el patio había el jardín más extraño que he visto en mi vida. Setas multicolores, arbustos venenosos y raras plantas luminosas que crecían sin luz. En lugar de flores había piedras preciosas, pilas de rubíes grandes como mi puño, macizos de diamantes en bruto. Aquí y allí, como invitados a una fiesta, estaban las estatuas de jardín de Medusa: niños, sátiros y centauros petrificados, todos esbozando sonrisas grotescas.**

Perséfone sonrió ante la descripción su jardín

 **En el centro del jardín había un huerto de granados, cuyas flores naranja neón brillaban en la oscuridad.**

 **—** **Éste es el jardín de Perséfone —explicó Annabeth—. Seguid andando.**

 **Entendí por qué quería avanzar. El aroma ácido de aquellas granadas era casi embriagador. Sentí un deseo repentino de comérmelas, pero recordé la historia de Perséfone: un bocado de la comida del inframundo y jamás podríamos marcharnos.**

Déjame adivinar —dijo Icaros— tuvieron que arrastrar a Grover—

Annabeth y Percy asintieron

 **Tiré de Grover para evitar que agarrara la más grande.**

 **Subimos por la escalinata de palacio, entre columnas negras y a través de un pórtico de mármol negro, hasta la casa de Hades.**

Esa está en Epiro —dijo Hades—

 **El zaguán tenía el suelo de bronce pulido, que parecía hervir a la luz reflejada de las antorchas. No había techo, sólo el de la caverna, muy por encima. Supongo que allí abajo no les preocupaba la lluvia.**

No te creas cuando las cosas están muy inestables en el tártaro cae lluvia acida —dijo Hades preocupando a varios—

 **Cada puerta estaba guardada por un esqueleto con indumentaria militar. Algunos llevaban armaduras griegas; otros, casacas rojas británicas; otros, camuflaje de marines. Cargaban lanzas, mosquetones o M —16. Ninguno nos molestó, pero sus cuencas vacías nos siguieron mientras recorrimos el zaguán hasta las enormes puertas que había en el otro extremo.**

Espero no hagas alguna estupidez —dijo Poseidón—

 **Dos esqueletos con uniforme de marine custodiaban las puertas. Nos sonrieron. Tenían lanzagranadas automáticos cruzados sobre el pecho.**

 **—** **¿Sabéis? —Murmuró Grover—, apuesto lo que sea a que Hades no tiene problemas con los vendedores puerta a puerta.**

Algunos rieron

Pues vendedores no pero sugerencia a suscribirme a revistas si es castroso —dijo Hades— y más las de jardinería

 **La mochila me pesaba una tonelada. No se me ocurría por qué. Quería abrirla, comprobar si había recogido por casualidad alguna bala de cañón por ahí, pero no era el momento.**

Hay sesos de alga —dijo Annabeth—

 **—** **Bueno, chicos —dije—. Creo que tendríamos que… llamar.**

 **Un viento cálido recorrió el pasillo y las puertas se abrieron de par en par. Los guardias se hicieron a un lado.**

 **—** **Supongo que eso significa entrez-vous —comentó Annabeth.**

 **La sala era igual que en mi sueño, salvo que en esta ocasión el trono de Hades estaba ocupado. Era el tercer dios que conocía, pero el primero que me pareció realmente divino.**

Ares y Dionisios arquearon una ceja

 **Para empezar, medía por lo menos tres metros de altura, e iba vestido con una túnica de seda negra y una corona de oro trenzado. Tenía la piel de un blanco albino, el pelo por los hombros y negro azabache.**

Esa descripción me suena a alguien más —dijo Leo viendo a Nico— pero quiero vivir con mi hermosura

 **No estaba musculoso como Ares, pero irradiaba poder. Estaba repantigado en su trono de huesos humanos soldados, con aspecto vivaz y alerta. Tan peligroso como una pantera.**

Hades sonrió con suficiencia

 **Inmediatamente tuve la certeza de que él debía dar las órdenes: sabía más que yo y por tanto debía ser mi amo. Y a continuación me dije que cortase el rollo. El aura hechizante de Hades me estaba afectando, como lo había hecho la de Ares.**

Con tu pasado no me sorprende tu resistencia —dijo Hades—

 **El Señor de los Muertos se parecía a las imágenes que había visto de Adolph Hitler, Napoleón o los líderes terroristas que teledirigen a los hombres bomba.**

El primero fue hijo mío —dijo Hades—

 **Hades tenía los mismos ojos intensos, la misma clase de carisma malvado e hipnotizador.**

 **—** **Eres valiente para venir aquí, hijo de Poseidón —articuló con voz empalagosa—. Después de lo que me has hecho, muy valiente, a decir verdad. O puede que seas sólo muy insensato.**

Yo creo micha y micha —dijo Percy—

Yo voto por lo insensato —dijo Nico— **El entumecimiento se apoderó de mis articulaciones, tentándome a tumbarme en el suelo y echarme** **una siestecita a los pies de Hades. Acurrucarme allí y dormir para siempre.**

Un consejo —dijo Teseo— no lo hagas

No lo hice —dijo Percy—

 **Luché contra la sensación y avancé. Sabía qué tenía que decir.**

 **—** **Señor y tío, vengo a haceros dos peticiones.**

—Hades arqueo una ceja— no menciones a Caronte —murmuro—

 **Hades levantó una ceja. Cuando se inclinó hacia delante, en los pliegues de su túnica aparecieron rostros en sombra, rostros atormentados, como si la prenda estuviera hecha de almas atrapadas en los Campos de Castigo que intentaran escapar.**

Que hicieron esas almas —pregunto Leo—

Son almas que después de su muerte se dedicaron a atormentar mortales y solo llegaron al inframundo gracias a los guardianes y protectores —dijo Hades— y por ser tan peligrosas están bajo mi supervisión

 **La parte de mí afectada por el THDA se preguntó, distraída, si el resto de su ropa estaría hecho del mismo modo. ¿Qué cosas horribles había que hacer en la vida para acabar convertido en ropa interior de Hades?**

Son todavía más peligrosas que las que están en mi ropa —dijo Hades— porque en vida hicieron daño por simple ambición y después de su muerte hicieron aún más daño por el simple placer de hacerlo

 **—** **¿Sólo dos peticiones? —Preguntó Hades—. Niño arrogante. Como si no te hubieras llevado ya suficiente. Habla, entonces. Me divierte no matarte aún.**

Poseidón gruño mandándole una mirada de advertencia a Hades

 **Tragué saliva. Aquello iba tan mal como me había temido.**

 **Miré el trono vacío, más pequeño que el que había junto al de Hades. Tenía forma de flor negra ribeteada en oro.**

Perséfone sonrió ante la mención de su trono

 **Deseé que la reina Perséfone estuviese allí. Recordaba que en los mitos sabía cómo calmar a su marido. Pero era verano.**

 **Claro, Perséfone estaría arriba, en el mundo de la luz con su madre, la diosa de la agricultura, Deméter.**

Como debe de ser —dijo Deméter a lo que Hades solo rolo los ojos

 **Sus visitas, no la traslación del planeta, provocan las estaciones.**

Ósea que tuve que entrar a clases de geografía a lo pendejo —dijo Chris—

Me temo que si —dijo Clarisse—

 **Annabeth se aclaró la garganta y me hincó un dedo en la espalda.**

 **—** **Señor Hades —dije—. Veréis, señor, no puede haber una guerra entre los dioses. Sería… chungo.**

Muchos asintieron

 **—** **Muy chungo —añadió Grover para echarme una mano.**

 **—** **Devolvedme el rayo maestro de Zeus —dije—. Por favor, señor. Dejadme llevarlo al Olimpo. Los ojos de Hades adquirieron un brillo peligroso.**

Y no era para menos —dijo Will— tomando en cuenta que lo están culpando de algo y su yelmo desareci… AUCH —dijo sobándose la pierna mientras Nico lo golpeaba con la parte no letal del bate—

Dije que no me interrumpieran —dijo Nico—

De que privilegios goza Will —le murmuro Connor a Travis—

No tengo idea pero yo quiero esos privilegios —dijo Travis—

 **—** **¿Osas venirme con esas pretensiones, después de lo que has hecho?**

Él no ha hecho nada —dijo Poseidón—

 **Miré a mis amigos, tan confusos como yo.**

 **—** **Esto… tío —dije—. No paráis de decir «después de lo que has hecho». ¿Qué he hecho exactamente?**

Es inocente —dijo Teseo—

 **El salón del trono se sacudió con un temblor tan fuerte que probablemente lo notaron en Los Ángeles.**

Lo más seguro —dijo Hestia— ten más cuidado

 **Cayeron escombros del techo de la caverna. Las puertas se abrieron de golpe en todos los muros, y los guerreros esqueléticos entraron, docenas de ellos, de todas las épocas y naciones de la civilización occidental. Formaron en el perímetro de la sala, bloqueando las salidas.**

Más te vale no hacerle nada a mi hijo —dijo Poseidón—

 **—** **¿Crees que quiero la guerra, diosecillo? —espetó Hades.**

Lo que quiero es evitarla AUCH —dijo llevándose la mano al brazo el cual sangraba—

Sobre advertencia no hay engaño —dijo Nico enfrente de Percy con su bate con gotas de sangre—

 **Quería contestarle «bueno, estos tipos tampoco parecen activistas por la paz», pero la consideré una respuesta peligrosa.**

Demasiado —dijo Perseo—

 **—** **Sois el Señor de los Muertos —dije con cautela—. Una guerra expandiría vuestro reino, ¿no?**

Pregúntale a Zeus si realmente quiero expandir mi reino —dijo Hades— y si no quieres hablar con Zeus en 7 días le preguntas a tu padre

 **—** **¡La típica frasecita de mis hermanos! ¿Crees que necesito más súbditos? Pero ¿es que no has visto la extensión de los Campos de Asfódelos?**

 **—** **Bueno…**

 **—** **¿Tienes idea de cuánto ha crecido mi reino sólo en este último siglo? ¿Cuántas subdivisiones he tenido que abrir?**

Muy estresante —dijo Hades—

 **Abrí la boca para responder, pero Hades ya se había lanzado.**

 **—** **Más demonios de seguridad —se lamentó—. Problemas de tráfico en el pabellón del juicio. Jornada doble para todo el personal… Antes era un dios rico, Percy Jackson. Controlo todos los metales preciosos bajo tierra. Pero ¡y los gastos!**

Y luego el sin fin de pendejadas que piden los demonios de seguridad —dijo Hades—

 **—** **Caronte quiere que le subáis el sueldo —aproveché para decirle, porque me acordé en ese instante.**

Sí que eres idiota Jackson —dijo Nico a lo que Jim alzo una ceja— o usted me va a negar que su nieto es un idiota

Yo no —murmuro Gabe a lo que Jim lo golpeo en el otro ojo dejándolo morado—

 **Pero al punto deseé haber tenido la boca cosida.**

Siempre habla antes de pensar —dijo Annabeth—

 **—** **¡No me hagas hablar de Caronte! —Bramó Hades—. ¡Está imposible desde que descubrió los trajes italianos!**

Es gracias a el que los guardianes y protectores tienen que lidiar con almas malignas y si ahorita tengo que encargarme de otra alma menos le voy a dar un aumento —dijo Hades molesto—

 **Problemas en todas partes, y tengo que ocuparme de todos personalmente. ¡Sólo el tiempo que tardó en llegar desde palacio hasta las puertas me vuelve loco! Y los muertos no paran de llegar.**

Y van a llegar más gracias a tu temblor —dijo Hermes—

 **No, diosecillo. ¡No necesito ayuda para conseguir súbditos! Yo no he pedido esta guerra.**

Solo el dramático de Zeus —dijo Deméter—

 **—** **Pero os habéis llevado el rayo maestro de Zeus.**

Y dale con eso —dijo Hades—

 **—** **¡Mentiras! —Más temblores.**

Más trabajo —dijo Hades—

 **Hades se levantó del trono y alcanzó una enorme estatura—. Tu padre puede que engañe a Zeus, chico, pero yo no soy tan tonto.**

No soy tonto —dijo Zeus—

Tú no eres tonto —dijo Hades— eres un completo imbécil

 **Veo su plan.**

 **—** **¿Su plan?**

 **—** **Tú robaste el rayo durante el solsticio de invierno —dijo—.**

Zeus vio molesto a ambos Percy

 **Tu padre pensó que podría mantenerte en secreto.**

Tomando en cuenta que a Hades le llega un registro de todos los nacimientos de mortales y de semidioses a él es al único que no se le pueden esconder —dijo Poseidón—

 **Te condujo hasta la sala del trono en el Olimpo y te llevaste el rayo maestro y mi casco.**

Icaros sonrió ante su teoría del yelmo robado

 **De no haber enviado a mi furia a descubrirte a la academia Yancy, Poseidón habría logrado ocultar su plan para empezar una guerra.**

Sí que te encargaste de que el pobre tío Poseidón fuera el culpable de todo —dijo Apolo—

 **Pero ahora te has visto obligado a salir a la luz. ¡Tú confesarás ser el ladrón del rayo, y yo recuperaré mi yelmo!**

Yo no robe nada —dijo el joven Percy—

 **—** **Pero… —terció Annabeth, desconcertada—. Señor Hades, ¿vuestro yelmo de oscuridad también ha desaparecido?**

 **—** **No te hagas la inocente, niña. Tú y el sátiro habéis estado ayudando a este héroe, habéis venido aquí para amenazarme en nombre de Poseidón, sin duda habéis venido a traerme un ultimátum.**

Si lo ayudamos pero no por eso —dijo Annabeth—

 **¿Cree Poseidón que puede chantajearme para que lo apoye?**

Con solo venir y pedírtelo de buenas maneras lo arias —dijo Poseidón—

 **—** **¡No! —repliqué—. ¡Poseidón no ha… no ha…!**

 **—** **No he dicho nada de la desaparición del yelmo —gruñó Hades—, porque no albergaba ilusiones de que nadie en el Olimpo me ofreciera la menor justicia ni la menor ayuda.**

Hades asentía mientras algunos dioses se removieron incomodos

 **No puedo permitirme que se sepa que mi arma más poderosa y temida ha desaparecido. Así que te busqué, y cuando quedó claro que venías a mí para amenazarme, no te detuve.**

Y todos los monstruos que tuvieron que enfrentarse —pregunto Jasón—

Equidna y Quimera fueron enviados por Zeus —dijo Icaros— supongo que Medusa fue enviada por el traidor y a Procrustes lo atribuyo a su mala suerte

Y las furias —pregunto Jasón—

Supongo que las mando antes de asegurarse que se dirigían al inframundo —dijo Icaros—

AUCH —se quejó Jason viendo su brazo ensangrentado mientras Nico estaba parado enfrente de el—

Nico vio en dirección de Icaros el cual simplemente hizo el ademan de cerrar un cierre y se fue a sentar

 **—** **¿No nos detuvisteis? Pero…**

 **—** **Devuélveme mi casco ahora, o abriré la tierra y devolveré los muertos al mundo —amenazó Hades**

Por favor no haga eso suficiente tenemos con las almas que Caronte no deja pasar —suplico el pequeño Hesper—

 **—** **. Convertiré vuestras tierras en una pesadilla. Y tú, Percy Jackson, tu esqueleto conducirá mi ejército fuera del Hades.**

Te sugiero que no hagas una estupidez —dijo Poseidón—

 **Los soldados esqueléticos dieron un paso al frente y prepararon sus armas.**

 **En ese momento supongo que debería haber estado aterrorizado. Lo raro fue que me ofendió. Nada me enoja más que me acusen de algo que no he hecho. Tengo mucha experiencia en eso.**

Espero tu no seas la principal experiencia en ser acusado por algo —le dijo Jim a Gabe rompiéndole el dedo meñique de la mano derecha soltando un grito que fue interrumpido al meterle un trapo en la boca— y esto todavía no empieza

 **—** **Sois tan chungo como Zeus —le dije—.**

Yo si pienso —dijo Hades—

 **¿Creéis que os he robado? ¿Por eso enviasteis a las Furias por mí?**

 **—** **Por supuesto.**

Yo no mando monstruos a los diosecillos sin razón alguna —dijo Hades—

 **—** **¿Y los demás monstruos?**

Icaros nos dio una teoría —dijo Malcolm—

 **Hades torció el gesto.**

 **—** **De eso no sé nada. No quería que tuvieras una muerte rápida: quería que te trajeran vivo ante mí para que sufrieras todas las torturas de los Campos de Castigo.**

Poseidón le mando una mirada de advertencia a Hades

 **¿Por qué crees que te he permitido entrar en mi reino con tanta facilidad?**

 **—** **¿Tanta facilidad?**

Hades tiene mucha seguridad y simplemente los dejaron pasar —dijo Deméter—

 **—** **¡Devuélveme mi yelmo!**

 **—** **Pero yo no lo tengo. He venido por el rayo maestro.**

 **—** **¡Pero si ya lo tienes! —Gritó Hades—.**

¿Dónde? —Fue la pregunta de varios mestizos—

 **¡Has venido aquí con él, pequeño insensato, pensando que podrías amenazarme!**

 **—** **¡No lo tengo!**

 **—** **Abre la bolsa que llevas.**

 **Varios se sorprendieron**

En qué momento llego el rayo a la mochila —fue el pensamiento de varios—

 **Me sacudió un presentimiento horrible. Mi mochila pesaba como una bala de cañón… No podía ser.**

 **Me descolgué la mochila y abrí la cremallera. Dentro había un cilindro de metal de medio metro, con pinchos a ambos lados, que zumbaba por la energía que contenía.**

No que no eras el ladrón —dijo Zeus—

Deja de estar de idiota mi hijo no robo nada —dijo Poseidón—

 **—** **Percy —dijo Annabeth—, ¿cómo…?**

 **—** **N-no lo sé. No lo entiendo.**

Como muchas cosas pero esa si era extraña —dijo Thalía—

 **—** **Todos los héroes sois iguales —apostilló Hades—. Vuestro orgullo os vuelve necios…**

En Percy no aplica —dijo Annabeth—

 **Mira que creer que podías traer semejante arma ante mí. No he pedido el rayo maestro de Zeus, pero, dado que está aquí, me lo entregarás. Estoy seguro de que se convertirá en una excelente herramienta de negociación.**

No lo entregara tan fácilmente —dijo Frank—

 **Y ahora… mi yelmo. ¿Dónde está?**

 **Me había quedado sin habla. No tenía ningún yelmo. No tenía idea de cómo había acabado el rayo maestro en mi mochila.**

 **De alguna forma, Hades me la estaba jugando. Él era el malo.**

No es cierto —defendió Hazel a Hades—

 **Pero de repente el mundo se había puesto patas arriba. Reparé en que estaban jugando conmigo. Zeus, Poseidón y Hades se enfrentaban entre sí, pero azuzados por alguien más. El rayo maestro estaba en la mochila, y la mochila me la había dado…**

Las miradas se habían dirigido a Ares

 **—** **Señor Hades, esperad —dije—. Todo esto es un error.**

 **—** **¿Un error? —rugió.**

Un gran error —dijo Orión—

 **Los esqueletos apuntaron sus armas. Desde lo alto se oyó un aleteo, y las tres Furias descendieron para posarse sobre el respaldo del trono de su amo. La que tenía cara de la señora Dodds me sonrió, ansiosa, e hizo restallar su látigo.**

Esa cosa me odia —murmuro el joven Percy—

 **—** **No se trata de ningún error —prosiguió Hades—. Sé por qué has venido; conozco el verdadero motivo por el que has traído el rayo. Has venido a cambiarlo por ella.**

Y solo por ella —dieron ambos Percy—

 **De la mano de Hades surgió una bola de fuego. Explotó en los escalones frente a mí, y allí estaba mi madre, congelada en un resplandor dorado, como en el momento en que el Minotauro empezó a asfixiarla.**

Hermanos idiotas —murmuro Poseidón—

 **No podía hablar. Me acerqué para tocarla, pero la luz estaba tan caliente como una hoguera.**

 **—** **Sí —dijo Hades con satisfacción—. Yo me la llevé. Sabía, Percy Jackson, que al final vendrías a negociar conmigo. Devuélveme mi casco y puede que la deje marchar.**

Jim vio muy serio a Hades pero una cosa era ponerse al tú por tú con un dios y otra maltratar a la basura de Gabe

 **Ya sabes que no está muerta.**

El joven Percy suspiro aliado

 **Aún no. Pero si no me complaces, eso puede cambiar.**

 **Pensé en las perlas en mi bolsillo. A lo mejor podrían sacarme de ésta. Si pudiera liberar a mi madre…**

Las perlas son muy útiles pero solo tienes 3 perlas y con tu madre serian 4 personas —dijo Teseo— así que alguno tendrá que quedarse

 **—** **Ah, las perlas —prosiguió Hades, y se me heló la sangre—. Sí, mi hermano y sus truquitos.**

Siempre hace lo mismo —dijo Hades—

 **Tráemelas, Percy Jackson.**

 **Mi mano se movió en contra de mi voluntad y sacó las perlas.**

No manipules a mi hijo —dijo Poseidón molesto—

 **—** **Sólo tres —comentó Hades—. Qué pena. ¿Te das cuenta de que cada perla sólo protege a una persona? Intenta llevarte a tu madre, pues, diosecillo. ¿A cuál de tus amigos dejarás atrás para pasar la eternidad conmigo? Venga, elige. O dame la mochila y acepta mis condiciones.**

Una difícil decisión —dijo Teseo— yo dejaría a la hija de Athena

Si pero si hace eso la muerte de la chica lo marcaria para siempre —dijo Orión—

Además que Sally no aprobaría esa decisión —dijo Nico— y Percy no aria algo que vaya en contra de Sally

 **Miré a Annabeth y Grover. Sus rostros estaban sombríos.**

Ciertamente es una difícil decisión —dijo Icaros—

 **—** **Nos han engañado —les dije—. Nos han tendido una trampa.**

 **—** **Sí, pero ¿por qué? —Preguntó Annabeth—. Y la voz del foso…**

 **—** **Aún no lo sé —contesté—. Pero tengo intención de preguntarlo.**

 **—** **¡Decídete, chico! —me apremió Hades.**

 **—** **Percy —Grover me puso una mano en el hombro—, no puedes darle el rayo.**

Cierto —dijo Zeus—

 **—** **Eso ya lo sé.**

 **—** **Déjame aquí —dijo—. Usa la tercera perla para tu madre.**

Sally vio con ternura al Sátiro

 **—** **¡No!**

 **—** **Soy un sátiro —repuso Grover—. No tenemos almas como los humanos. Puede torturarme hasta que muera, pero no me tendrá para siempre. Me reencarnaré en una flor o en algo parecido. Es la mejor solución.**

No la es —murmuro el joven Percy—

 **—** **No. —Annabeth sacó su cuchillo de bronce—. Id vosotros dos. Grover, tú debes proteger a Percy. Además, tienes que sacarte la licencia para buscar a Pan. Sacad a su madre de aquí. Yo os cubriré. Tengo intención de caer luchando.**

Athena vio con mala cara a Percy

 **—** **Ni hablar —respondió Grover—. Yo me quedo.**

 **—** **Piénsatelo, pedazo de cabra —replicó Annabeth.**

 **—** **¡Basta ya! —Me sentía como si me partieran en dos el corazón. Ambos me habían dado mucho.**

 **Recordé a Grover bombardeando a Medusa en el jardín de estatuas, y a Annabeth salvándonos de Cerbero; habíamos sobrevivido a la atracción de Waterland preparada por Hefestos, al arco de San Luis, al Casino Loto. Había pasado cientos de kilómetros preocupado por un amigo que me traicionaría, pero aquellos amigos jamás podrían hacerlo.**

Claro que no sesos de alga —dijo Annabeth—

 **No habían hecho otra cosa que salvarme, una y otra vez, y ahora querían sacrificar sus vidas por mi madre.**

 **—** **Sé qué hacer —dije—. Tomad estas dos. —Les di una perla a cada uno.**

 **—** **Pero Percy… —protestó Annabeth.**

 **Me volví y miré a mi madre. Quería sacrificarme y usar con ella la última perla, pero ella jamás lo permitiría. Me diría que mi deber era devolver el rayo al Olimpo, contarle a Zeus la verdad y detener la guerra. Nunca me perdonaría si yo optaba por salvarla a ella.**

Eh de admitir que educo muy bien a su hijo —dijo Aquiles a lo que Sally sonrió— será un gran héroe

 **Pensé en la profecía que me habían hecho en la colina Mestiza, parecía haber transcurrido un millón de años: «Al final, no conseguirás salvar lo más importante.»**

Volviste a perder a tu madre —dijo Leo viendo con comprensión a ambos Percy—

 **—** **Lo siento —susurré—. Volveré. Encontraré un modo.**

 **La mirada de suficiencia desapareció del rostro de Hades.**

Siendo hijo de el sirenito es extraño que no prefieras a tu madre —dijo Hades—

 **—** **¿Diosecillo…?**

 **—** **Encontraré vuestro yelmo, tío —le dije—. Os lo devolveré. No os olvidéis de aumentarle el sueldo a Caronte.**

Enserio tenías que volver a mencionarlo —dijo Hades sobándose las cienes—

 **—** **No me desafíes…**

 **—** **Y tampoco pasaría nada si jugaras un poco con Cerbero de vez en cuando. Le gustan las pelotas de goma roja.**

Eso sí lo voy a anotar —dijo Hades—

 **—** **Percy Jackson, no vas a…**

 **—** **¡Ahora, chicos! —grité.**

Hefestos escribía en su celular y cuando acabo la pantalla decía:

1\. Vencer a una furia sin entrenamiento.

2\. Ver a las Moiras y seguir vivo

3\. Vencer al minotauro sin entrenamiento y sin armas

4\. Vencer a dos furias con poco entrenamiento

5\. Decapitar a Medusa con poco entrenamiento

6\. Sobrevivir a una trampa de Hefestos

7\. Vencer a Procrustes

8\. Dejar a un dios con la palabra en la boca

 **—** **¡Destruidlos! —exclamó Hades.**

Ni se te ocurra —gruño Poseidón—

 **El ejército de esqueletos abrió fuego, los fragmentos de perlas explotaron a mis pies con un estallido de luz verde y una ráfaga de aire fresco. Quedé encerrado en una esfera lechosa que empezó a flotar por encima del suelo.**

Algunos suspiraron aliviados

 **Annabeth y Grover estaban justo detrás de mí. Las lanzas y las balas emitían inofensivas chispas al rebotar contra las burbujas nacaradas mientras seguíamos elevándonos. Hades aullaba con una furia que sacudió la fortaleza entera, y supe que no sería una noche tranquila en Los Ángeles.**

Lo hace el dios que no quiere más trabajo —murmuro Hermes mientras Hades se sobaba las cienes—

 **—** **¡Mira arriba! —Gritó Grover—. ¡Vamos a chocar!**

 **Nos acercábamos a toda velocidad hacia las estalactitas, que supuse pincharían nuestras pompas y nos ensartarían como brochetas.**

Ojala se poncharan tan fácilmente —murmuro Hades—

 **—** **¿Cómo se controlan estas cosas? —preguntó Annabeth a voz en cuello.**

 **—** **¡No creo que puedan controlarse! —me desgañité.**

No se puede —dijo Poseidón—

No estaría mal hacer unas burbujas así pero que se puedan controlar —dijo Leo haciendo planos en una libreta—

 **Gritamos a medida que las burbujas se estampaban contra el techo y… de pronto todo fue oscuridad.**

 **¿Estábamos muertos?**

No —dijo Hades—

 **No, aún tenía sensación de velocidad. Subíamos a través de la roca sólida con tanta facilidad como una burbuja en el agua. Caí en la cuenta de que ése era el poder de las perlas: «Lo que es del mar, siempre regresará al mar.»**

Poseidón y sus hijos asintieron

 **Por un instante no vi nada fuera de las suaves paredes de mi esfera, hasta que mi perla brotó en el fondo del mar. Las otras dos esferas lechosas, Annabeth y Grover, seguían mi ritmo mientras ascendíamos hacia la superficie. Y de pronto… estallaron al irrumpir en la superficie, en medio de la bahía de Santa Mónica**

Poseidón suspiro aliviado mientras Hefestos volvía a escribir en su celular cuando acabo la pantalla decía:

1\. Vencer a una furia sin entrenamiento.

2\. Ver a las Moiras y seguir vivo

3\. Vencer al minotauro sin entrenamiento y sin armas

4\. Vencer a dos furias con poco entrenamiento

5\. Decapitar a Medusa con poco entrenamiento

6\. Sobrevivir a una trampa de Hefestos

7\. Vencer a Procrustes

8\. Dejar a un dios con la palabra en la boca

9\. Ir al inframundo y regresar

En menos de 6 meses has hecho casi la misma cantidad de hazañas que a Heracles le tomo cerca de 10 años —dijo Hermes—

Y la novena fue la doceava misión de Heracles —dijo Apolo para molestia de Heracles—

 **Derribando a un surfero de su tabla, que exclamó indignado:**

Algunos rieron al imaginárselo

 **—** **¡Eh, tío!**

 **Agarré a Grover y tiré de él hasta una boya de salvamento. Fui por Annabeth e hice lo propio.**

Teseo murmuro algo de dejarla ahogar

 **Un tiburón de más de tres metros daba vueltas alrededor, muerto de curiosidad.**

 **—** **¡Largo! —le ordené.**

Sé más amable el solo quería ayudar —regaño Teseo—

Y tú quién eres para regañarme —dijo el joven Percy—

Soy tu hermano mayor y te chingas —dijo Teseo muy orgulloso antes de quejarse de un dolor y llevarse la mano a la pierna la cual sangraba—

Fui muy claro con las interrupciones —dijo Nico con su bate en las manos caminando hacia su lugar—

 **El escualo se volvió y se marchó a todo trapo.**

Pobrecito —murmuro Tritón—

 **El surfero gritó no sé qué de unos hongos chungos y se largó pataleando tan rápido como pudo.**

Y por eso amigos las drogas son malas —dijo Hermes—

 **De algún modo, sabía qué hora era: primera de la mañana del 21 de junio, el día del solsticio de verano.**

Algunos contuvieron el aliento estaban a menos de 24 horas para salvar el mundo de una inminente guerra

 **En la distancia, Los Ángeles estaba en llamas, columnas de humo se alzaban desde todos los barrios de la ciudad. Había habido un terremoto, y había sido culpa de Hades.**

Hades hizo una mueca

 **Probablemente acababa de enviar a un ejército de muertos detrás de mí.**

Mínimo a las furias —dijo Hades—

 **Pero de momento el inframundo era el menor de mis problemas.**

 **Tenía que llegar a la orilla. Tenía que devolverle el rayo maestro a Zeus en el Olimpo. Y sobre todo, tenía que mantener una conversación importante con el dios que me había engañado.**

Aquí termina —dijo Nico cerrando el libro—

Yo quiero leer —dijo Clarisse y Nico le mando el libro mediante sombras— bien y misma amenaza el que me interrumpa le clavare mi lanza —vio a todos y abrió el libro satisfecha—

.

.

.

Espero les haya gustado si sienten que me la fume en algo no duden en decírmelo nos leemos en un mes

Se despide por ahora ACUARIO NO JUNE4311


	24. Me peleo con mi familiar cretino

Hoy se cumplen exactamente 2 años de la publicación de este fic y al ser su aniversario aquí su actualización espero les guste y gracias por seguir este fic por tanto tiempo

.

.

.

Aquí termina —dijo Nico cerrando el libro—

Yo quiero leer —dijo Clarisse y Nico le mando el libro mediante sombras— bien y misma amenaza el que me interrumpa le clavare mi lanza —vio a todos y abrió el libro satisfecha— **Capítulo 20: Me peleo con mi familiar cretino** oh genial —gruño—

Ares arqueo una ceja viendo a Percy

 **Una lancha guardacostas nos recogió, pero estaban demasiado ocupados para retenernos mucho tiempo o preguntarse cómo tres chavales vestidos con ropas de calle habían aparecido en medio de la bahía.**

Eso fue suerte —dijo Chris—

 **Había que ocuparse de aquel desastre. Las radios estaban colapsadas con llamadas de socorro.**

Hades hizo una mueca

 **Nos dejaron en el embarcadero de Santa Mónica con unas toallas en los hombros y botellas de agua en las que se leía: « ¡Soy aprendiz de guardacostas!» Luego se marcharon a toda prisa para salvar a más gente.**

Dale las gracias a tu tío Hades —dijo Poseidón—

 **Teníamos la ropa empapada. Cuando la lancha guardacostas había aparecido, recé en silencio para que no me sacaran del agua con la ropa perfectamente seca, lo que habría provocado incredulidad y preguntas.**

Cierto —dijo Orión—

 **Así que me esforcé en empaparme, y vaya si mi resistencia mágica al agua me abandonó.**

Tienes un buen control sobre tus poderes —dijo Teseo—

 **También iba descalzo, pues le había dado mis zapatos a Grover. Mejor que los guardacostas se preguntaran por qué uno de nosotros iba descalzo que por qué tenía pezuñas.**

La niebla se hubiera hecho cargo de eso —dijo Quirón—

A buena hora me lo dices —murmuro Percy—

 **Nos desplomamos sobre la arena y observamos la ciudad en llamas, recortada contra el precioso amanecer. Me sentía como si acabara de volver de entre los muertos**

Cosa que habían hecho —dijo Nico antes de moverse evitando la lanza de Clarisse— tu lanza me toca y no te la vas a acabar conmigo—dijo viéndola fijamente haciendo que muchos se estremecieran por su mirada mientras Ares veían con desaprobación a Clarisse—

Suficiente —dijo Hestia— por favor sigue leyendo

—Clarisse se sentó y siguió leyendo— **cosa que había hecho literalmente.**

Nico se pasó las manos por la cara en señal de desesperación

 **La mochila me pesaba por el rayo maestro, pero el corazón aún me pesaba más después de haber visto a mi madre.**

No le hagas nada a la madre del chico —regaño Hestia a Hades—

No puedo hacerle nada ella está protegida por Anfitrite—dijo Hades— además que su alma también está protegida por guardianes

 **—** **No puedo creerlo —comentó Annabeth—. Hemos venido hasta aquí para…**

 **—** **Fue una trampa —dije—. Una estrategia digna de Atenea.**

Athena vio molesta a Percy

 **—** **Eh —me advirtió.**

 **—** **Pero ¿es que no lo pillas?**

 **Bajó la mirada y se sosegó.**

 **—** **Sí. Lo pillo.**

 **—** **¡Bueno, pues yo no! —Se quejó Grover—. ¿Va a explicarme alguien…?**

Estoy igual no te preocupes —le murmuro Leo a Grover—

 **—** **Percy —dijo Annabeth—. Siento lo de tu madre. No te puedes imaginar cuánto…**

 **Fingí no oírla. Si me ponía a hablar de mi madre, me echaría a llorar como un crío.**

Sally abrazo al joven Percy

 **—** **La profecía tenía razón —añadí—.**

Siempre la tiene al igual que los augures —dijo Apolo—

 **«Irás al oeste, donde te enfrentarás al dios que se ha rebelado.» Pero no era Hades.**

Por fin me libran de sus estupideces —murmuro Hades—

 **Hades no deseaba una guerra entre los Tres Grandes. Alguien más ha planeado el robo. Alguien ha robado el rayo maestro de Zeus y el yelmo de Hades, y me ha cargado a mí el mochuelo por ser hijo de Poseidón. Le echarán la culpa a Poseidón por ambas partes. Al atardecer de hoy, habrá una guerra en tres frentes. Y la habré provocado yo.**

Un muy ingenioso plan —dijo Icaros—

 **Grover meneó la cabeza, alucinado. Luego preguntó:**

 **—** **¿Quién podría ser tan malvado? ¿Quién desearía una guerra tan letal?**

Los dioses se vieron unos a otros

 **—** **Veamos, déjame pensar —dije, mirando alrededor.**

 **Y ahí estaba, esperándonos, enfundado en el guardapolvo de cuero negro y las gafas de sol, un bate de béisbol de aluminio apoyado en el hombro. La moto rugía a su lado, y el faro volvía rojiza la arena.**

Todas las miradas se dirigieron a Ares el cual no les dio importancia

 **—** **Eh, chaval —me llamó Ares, al parecer complacido de verme—. Deberías estar muerto.**

Pues tienes suerte que no —gruño Poseidón—

 **—** **Me has engañado —le dije—. Has robado el yelmo y el rayo maestro.**

 **Ares sonrió.**

Así que fuiste tú —dijo Zeus molesto y dispuesto a atacar a Ares—

No harás nada Zeus —se escucharon las voces de las 3 miras haciendo eco en toda la hoguera— los objetos robados les serán entregados en cuanto se les entreguen en el libro

Zeus aun furioso no le quedo de otra que obedecer

 **—** **Bueno, a ver, yo no los he robado personalmente. ¿Los dioses toqueteando los símbolos de otros dioses? De eso nada.**

 **Pero tú no eres el único héroe en el mundo que se dedica a los recaditos.**

 **—** **¿A quién utilizaste? ¿A Clarisse? Estaba allí en el solsticio de invierno.**

 **La idea pareció divertirle.**

Por el simple hecho que es mujer no le voy a dejar una tarea que de excelente manera puede hacer un hombre —dijo Ares recibiendo la fea mirada de las diosas—

 **—** **No importa. Mira, chaval, el asunto es que estás impidiendo los esfuerzos en pos de la guerra. Verás, tenías que haber muerto en el inframundo. Entonces el viejo Alga**

Poseidón le lanzo su tridente clavándoselo en las costillas a la vez que una ola con diferentes creaturas marinas como pulpos de anillos azules y serpientes de mar se le echaban encima dejándole marcas de las cuales salía icor dorado

 **Se hubiese cabreado con Hades por matarte. Aliento de Muerto hubiera tenido el rayo maestro y Zeus estaría furioso con él. Pero Hades aún sigue buscando esto… —Se sacó del bolsillo un pasamontañas, del tipo que usan los atracadores de bancos, y lo colocó en medio del manillar de su moto, donde se transformó en un elaborado casco guerrero de bronce.**

Ahora unas manos salieron del suelo rasguñándolo mientras otras lo jalaban

 **—** **El yelmo de oscuridad —dijo Grover, ahogando una exclamación.**

 **—** **Exacto —repuso Ares—. A ver, ¿por dónde iba? Ah, sí, Hades se pondrá hecho un basilisco tanto con Zeus como con Poseidón, ya que no sabe cuál le robó el yelmo. Muy pronto habremos organizado un bonito y pequeño festival de mamporros.**

Eso suena demasiado para ti —dijo Hermes— tú no lo planeaste

 **—** **¡Pero si son tu familia! —protestó Annabeth.**

Una muy disfuncional pero familia a final de cuentas —dijo Poseidón—

 **Ares se encogió de hombros.**

 **—** **Los enfrentamientos dentro de una misma familia son los mejores, los más sangrientos. No hay como ver reñir a tu familia, es lo que digo siempre.**

Y esa es su filosofía —dijo Apolo mientras Ares asentía—

Debería haber una diosa de la psicología familiar —murmuro Percy—

 **—** **Me diste la mochila en Denver —dije—. El rayo maestro ha estado aquí todo el tiempo.**

No lo creo —dijo Icaros— de habértelo dado se hubiera arriesgado a que tú no llegaras al inframundo y se perdiera para siempre

 **—** **Sí y no —contestó Ares—. Quizá es demasiado complicado para tu pequeño cerebro mortal, pero debes saber que la mochila es la vaina del rayo maestro, sólo que un poco metamorfoseada.**

Hasta te robaron la vaina enserio que eres descuidado —dijo Poseidón—

 **El rayo está conectado a ella, de manera parecida a esa espada tuya, chaval. Siempre regresa a tu bolsillo, ¿no?**

 **No estaba seguro de cómo Ares sabía aquello, pero supongo que un dios de la guerra suele estar informado sobre las armas.**

Con solo estar cerca de ellas puedo saber qué tipo de armas son cuáles son sus características y como se usan —dijo Ares—

 **—** **En cualquier caso —prosiguió Ares—, hice unos pequeños ajustes mágicos a la vaina para que el rayo sólo volviera a ella cuando llegaras al inframundo.**

Eso quiere decir que sigue en tu poder —dijo Zeus molesto—

 **De ese modo, si hubieses muerto por el camino no se habría perdido nada y yo seguiría en posesión del arma.**

Y lo que le hubiera pasado a mi hijo iba a ser un suceso sin relevancia —dijo Poseidón con el ceño fruncido—

 **—** **Pero ¿por qué simplemente no conservaste el rayo maestro? —pregunté—. ¿Para qué enviarlo a Hades?**

 **De repente Ares se quedó absorto y pareció estar escuchando una voz interior.**

 **—** **¿Por qué no…? Claro… con ese poder de destrucción… —Seguía absorto.**

Ok ya es oficial Ares se volvió loco —dijo Hermes—

 **Intercambié una mirada con Annabeth, pero de pronto Ares salió de su extraño trance—. Porque no quería problemas. Mejor que te pillaran a ti con las manos en la masa, llevando el trasto.**

Eso no parece plan tuyo —dijo Athena—

 **—** **Mientes —dije—. Enviar el rayo maestro al inframundo no fue idea tuya.**

¿Si no fue idea de el entonces de quién? —Pregunto Malcolm—

 **—** **¡Claro que sí! —De sus gafas de sol salieron hilillos de humo, como si estuvieran a punto de incendiarse.**

Ya se empezó a enojar —dijo Apolo—

 **—** **Tú no ordenaste el robo —insistí—. Alguien más envió a un héroe a robar los dos objetos. Entonces, cuando Zeus te envió en su busca, diste con el ladrón. Pero no se lo entregaste a Zeus. Algo te convenció de que lo dejaras ir. Te quedaste los objetos hasta que otro héroe llegara y completara la entrega.**

Realmente me dejas impresionado —dijo Icaros— no cualquiera llegaría a esa conclusión tú ves más a ya de lo evidente

Clarisse ya tenía prepara su lanza para darle a Icaros

Ni se te ocurra tocarme con esa cosa —dijo Icaros— sabes que se cosas que no te conviene que salgan a la luz

Clarisse dejo su lanza y siguió leyendo

 **La cosa del foso te está mangoneando.**

 **—** **¡Soy el dios de la guerra! ¡Nadie me da órdenes! ¡No tengo sueños!**

En ningún momento ha hablado de sueños —dijo Poseidón— así que si te esta mangoneado

 **Vacilé.**

 **—** **¿Quién ha hablado de sueños?**

 **Ares parecía agitado, pero intentó disimularlo con una sonrisa.**

 **—** **Volvamos a lo nuestro, chaval. Estás vivo y no permitiré que lleves ese rayo al Olimpo.**

Zeus vio molesto a Ares

 **Ya sabes, no puedo arriesgarme a que esos imbéciles testarudos te hagan caso. Así que tendré que matarte. Nada personal, claro.**

Yo si lo veo muy personal —dijo Poseidón—

 **Chasqueó los dedos. La arena estalló a sus pies y de ella surgió un jabalí, aún más grande y amenazador que el que colgaba encima de la cabaña 5 del Campamento Mestizo.**

Creo alguien se enojó —dijo Hermes—

 **El bicho pateó la arena y me miró con ojos encendidos mientras esperaba la orden de matarme. De inmediato me metí en el agua.**

Bien —dijeron Orión y Tritón—

 **—** **Pelea tú mismo conmigo, Ares —lo desafié.**

Realmente es preocupante que seas más impulsivo que Teseo —dijo Orión sobándose las cienes—

 **Se rio con cierta incomodidad.**

 **—** **Sólo tienes un talento, chaval: salir corriendo. Huiste de Quimera. Huiste del inframundo. No tienes lo que hace falta.**

No eres lo suficiente importante como para pelear conmigo —dijo Ares viendo sus uñas—

 **—** **¿Asustado?**

Estoy de acuerdo con Orión —dijo Tritón— enserio papá porque no tienes semidioses normales

 **—** **Qué tonterías dices. —Pero las gafas habían comenzado a fundírsele por el calor que despedían sus ojos—. No me implico directamente. Lo siento, chaval, no estás a mi nivel.**

Ares seguía sin darle importancia al libro

 **—** **¡Percy, corre! —exclamó Annabeth.**

Hazle caso a la hija de la señorita inteligente —dijo Ares viendo sus uñas—

 **El jabalí gigante cargó con sus afilados colmillos. Pero yo ya estaba harto de correr delante de monstruos. O de Hades, o de Ares, o de quien fuera. Así que destapé el boli y me aparté a un lado un segundo antes de que la bestia me atropellase, al tiempo que le lanzaba un mandoble. El colmillo derecho del jabalí cayó a mis pies, mientras el desorientado animal chapoteaba en el agua.**

Poseidón y sus hijos sonrieron

 **—** **¡Ola! —grité.**

 **Una ola repentina surgió de ninguna parte y envolvió al jabalí, que soltó un mugido y se revolvió en vano. Al instante desapareció engullido por el mar.**

Demuéstrale quien manda —dijo Teseo—

Si sabes que se está enfrentando a un dios verdad —dijo Orión—

Si ya venció a un dios —dijo Teseo orgulloso—

Pero no creo que sea lo mismo un dios menor a un olímpico —dijo Orión— además quien lo venció tiene 16 y en ese entonces tenía 12 años

 **Me volví hacia Ares.**

 **—** **¿Vas a pelear conmigo ahora? —le espeté—. ¿O vas a esconderte detrás de otro de tus cerditos?**

Si algo le pasa a tu hijo claramente se lo está buscando —dijo Ares—

 **Ares estaba morado de rabia.**

 **—** **Ojo, chaval. Podría convertirte en…**

 **—…** **¿una cucaracha o una lombriz? Sí, estoy seguro. Eso evitaría que patearan tu divino trasero, ¿verdad?**

Eso es no tenerle miedo a un dios —dijo Perseo—

Y no tenerle miedo a la muerte o la ira de un dios —dijo Aquiles—

 **Las llamas danzaban por encima de sus gafas.**

 **—** **No te pases, niño. Estás acabando con mi paciencia y te convertiré en una mancha de grasa.**

Creo que se enojó —dijo Apolo—

 **—** **Si ganas, conviérteme en lo que quieras y te llevas el rayo —propuse—. Si pierdes, el yelmo y el rayo serán míos y tú te apartas de mi camino.**

Bien entonces es oficial —dijo Hermes poniéndose de pie— hagan sus apuestas

Travis y Connor se pusieron de pie con libreta y caja en manos pasaron por todos los mortales mientras Apolo y Hermes pasaron por los dioses

Después de casi 15 minutos todos estaban en su lugar

 **Ares resopló con desdén y esgrimió su bate de béisbol.**

 **—** **¿Cómo lo prefieres? ¿Combate clásico o moderno?**

 **Le mostré mi espada.**

 **—** **Para estar muerto tienes mucha gracia —contestó—. Probemos con el clásico.**

 **Entonces el bate se convirtió en una enorme espada cuya empuñadura era un cráneo de plata con un rubí en la boca.**

No voy a negar que sea interesante —dijo Leo—

 **—** **Percy, no lo hagas… —me advirtió Annabeth—. Es un dios.**

Y desde cuando eso lo ha detenido —dijo Nico—

Supuse que iba a entrar en razón —dijo Annabeth— pero desde ese momento entendí que era suicida

 **—** **Es un cobarde —repuse.**

Ares hizo una mueca

 **Ella tragó saliva y dijo:**

 **—** **Por lo menos lleva esto, para que te dé suerte. —Se quitó el collar de cuentas y el anillo de su padre y me lo puso al cuello—. Reconciliación —añadió—. Atenea y Poseidón juntos.**

Athena hizo una mueca mientras Poseidón se encogió de hombros

 **Me ruboricé un poco, pero conseguí sonreír.**

 **—** **Gracias.**

 **—** **Y toma este amuleto de la suerte —terció Grover, y me tendió una lata aplastada que llevaba en el bolsillo—. Los sátiros estamos contigo.**

Gracias por el ánimo —dijo el joven Percy—

 **—** **Grover… no sé qué decir.**

 **Me dio una palmada en el hombro. Me metí la lata en el bolsillo trasero.**

 **—** **¿Ya has terminado de despedirte? —Ares avanzó hacia mí. El guardapolvo negro ondeaba tras él, su espada refulgía como el fuego al amanecer—. Llevo toda la eternidad luchando, mi fuerza es ilimitada y no puedo morir. ¿Tú que tienes?**

Menos ego —dijo Thalía—

 **«Menos ego», pensé, pero no dije nada.**

Oh dioses —dijo Thalía palideciendo mientras Nico reía—

 **Mantuve los pies en el agua y me adentré un poco hasta que me llegó a los tobillos. Volví a pensar en lo que Annabeth me había dicho hacía ya tanto tiempo: «Ares tiene fuerza, pero nada más. Y a veces la fuerza debe doblegarse ante la inteligencia.»**

Athena y sus hijos asintieron mientras Ares y sus hijos hicieron una mueca

 **Un mandoble dirigido a mi cabeza silbó en el aire, pero yo ya no estaba allí. Mi cuerpo pensaba por mí.**

Eso es tener un buen instinto —dijo Jim— aunque es preocupante que te arriesgues de esa manera

 **El agua me hizo botar y me catapultó hacia mi adversario, y cuando bajaba descargué mi espada. Pero Ares era igual de rápido**

Y que esperabas de un dios —dijo Octavian—

Cállate o te mando a destripar ositos —dijo Percy— a no espera eso ya puedo hacerlo yo así que te puedo mandar a limpiar la casa de Aníbal

Octavian se quedó callado

 **Se retorció y desvió con su empuñadura el golpe que debería haberle dado directamente en la cabeza.**

 **Sonrió socarrón.**

 **—** **No está mal, no está mal.**

 **Volvió a atacar y me vi obligado a volver a la orilla. Intenté regresar al agua, pero Ares me cortó el paso y me atacó con tal fiereza que tuve que concentrarme al máximo para no acabar hecho trizas.**

No voy a negar que se está poniendo un tanto interesante —dijo Ares bostezando—

 **Seguí retrocediendo, alejándome del agua, mi único territorio seguro. No encontraba ningún resquicio para atacar, pues su espada era más larga que Anaklusmos.**

Acércate —murmuraron ambos Luke—

 **«Acércate —me había dicho Luke una vez en nuestras clases de esgrima—. Cuando tu espada sea más corta, acércate.»**

 **Me metí en su campo de acción con una estocada, pero Ares estaba esperándolo. Me arrancó la espada de las manos con un brutal mandoble y me dio un golpe en el pecho.**

Ambos Percy hicieron una mueca mientras se llevaron las manos al pecho

 **Salí despedido hacia atrás, ocho o diez metros. Me habría roto la espalda de no haber caído sobre la blanda arena de una duna.**

Eso es suerte —murmuro Will—

 **—** **¡Percy! —Chilló Annabeth—. ¡La policía!**

Hermes y sus hijos hicieron una mueca

 **Veía doble y sentía el pecho como si acabaran de atizarme con un ariete, pero conseguí ponerme en pie.**

Eso sí que debió doler —dijo Teseo—

 **No dejé de mirar a Ares por miedo a que me partiera en dos,**

Eso nunca pierdas de vista a tus oponentes —dijo Orión—

 **Pero con el rabillo del ojo vi luces rojas parpadear en el paseo marítimo. Se oyeron frenazos y portezuelas de coche.**

Estúpidos mortales —dijeron varios—

 **—** **¡Están allí! —Gritó alguien—. ¿Lo ve?**

 **Una voz malhumorada de policía:**

 **—** **Parece ese crío de la tele… ¿Qué diantres…?**

Empiezo a creer que tienes peor suerte que Belerofonte —dijo Teseo—

 **—** **Va armado —dijo otro policía—. Pide refuerzos.**

Y eso confirma mi teoría —dijo Teseo—

 **Rodé a un lado mientras la espada de Ares levantaba arena.**

 **Corrí hacia mi espada, la recogí y volví a lanzar una estocada al rostro de Ares, quien volvió a desviarla. Parecía adivinar mis movimientos justo antes de que los ejecutara.**

Varios sonrieron felices de que iban a ganar su apuesta

 **Corrí hacia el agua, obligándolo a seguirme.**

 **—** **Admítelo, chaval —gruñó Ares—, no tienes ninguna posibilidad. Sólo estoy jugueteando contigo.**

 **Mis sentidos estaban haciendo horas extra. Entendí entonces lo que Annabeth me había dicho sobre que el THDA te mantenía vivo en la batalla.**

Y es ahí cuando tenemos que darle las gracias al THDA —dijo Chris—

 **Estaba totalmente despierto, reparaba en el más mínimo detalle. Veía cómo se tensaba Ares e intuía de qué modo atacaría. Asimismo, en todo momento era consciente de que Annabeth y Grover se hallaban a diez metros a mi izquierda. Un segundo coche de policía se acercaba con la sirena aullando. Los espectadores, gente que deambulaba por las calles a causa del terremoto, habían empezado a arremolinarse. Entre la multitud me pareció ver algunos que caminaban con los movimientos raros y trotones de los sátiros disfrazados.**

Es que ver a un dios y un mestizo peleando no es algo que se ve todos los días —dijo Quirón—

Sobre todo el entrenador Hedge estaría encanado de verlo —dijo Leo—

 **También distinguía las formas resplandecientes de los espíritus, como si los muertos hubieran salido del Hades para presenciar el combate.**

Y no dudes que salió por TV Hefestos —dijo Apolo—

 **Oí un aleteo coriáceo por encima de mi cabeza.**

 **Más sirenas.**

 **Me metí más en el agua, pero Ares era rápido. La punta de su espada me rasgó la manga y me arañó el antebrazo.**

 **Una voz ordenó por un megáfono:**

 **—** **¡Tirad las escopetas! ¡Tiradlas al suelo! ¡Ahora!**

La niebla puede hacer cosas muy extrañas —dijo Hazel—

 **¿Escopetas?**

 **Miré el arma de Ares, que parecía parpadear: a veces parecía una escopeta, a veces una espada.**

Realmente que eres un caso muy especial —dijo Tritón— la mayoría o ve el mundo mitológico o el mundo mortal nunca al mismo tiempo

 **No sabía qué veían los humanos en mis manos, pero estaba seguro de que, fuera lo que fuese, no iba a ganarme muchas simpatías.**

Los mestizos asintieron

Aunque al final del día si lo hizo —murmuro Percy—

 **Ares se volvió para lanzar una mirada de odio a nuestro público, lo que me dio un respiro. Había ya cinco coches de policía y una fila de agentes agachados detrás de ellos, apuntándonos con sus armas.**

Sally abrazo más al joven Percy preocupada por el

 **—** **¡Esto es un asunto privado! —Aulló Ares—. ¡Largaos!**

 **Hizo un gesto con la mano y varias lenguas de fuego hicieron presa en los coches patrulla.**

 **Los agentes apenas tuvieron tiempo de cubrirse antes de que sus vehículos explotaran.**

Hestia vio molesta a Ares

 **La multitud de mirones se desperdigó al instante.**

 **Ares estalló en carcajadas.**

 **—** **Y ahora, héroe de pacotilla, vamos a añadirte a la barbacoa.**

Yo te are barbacoa si algo le llega a pasar a mi hijo —murmuro Poseidón—

 **Atacó. Desvié su espada. Me acerqué lo suficiente para alcanzarlo e intenté engañarlo con una finta, pero paró el golpe. Las olas me golpeaban en la espalda. Ares estaba ya sumergido hasta las rodillas.**

Poseidón sonrió al saber que su hijo estaba en sus dominios

 **Sentí el vaivén del mar, las olas crecer a medida que subía la marea, y de repente tuve una idea.**

Dada la situación en la que estas lo más suicida es enfrentarte a un dios —murmuro Nico—

 **« ¡Retrocede y aguanta!», pensé, y el agua detrás de mí así lo hizo. Estaba conteniendo la marea con mi fuerza de voluntad, pero la presión aumentaba como la de una botella de champán agitada.**

Poseidón no dejaba de sonreír

 **Ares se adelantó, sonriendo y muy ufano de sí mismo. Bajé la espada fingiendo agotamiento. «Espera, ya casi está», le dije al mar. La presión ya parecía incontenible.**

Poseidón y sus hijos tenían una sonrisa sabiendo lo que iba a pasar

 **Ares levantó su espada y en ese momento dejé ir la marea. Montado en una ola, salí despedido bruscamente por encima del dios.**

Todos estaban expectantes esperando saber si habían ganado o perdido su apuesta

 **Un muro de dos metros de agua le dio de lleno y lo dejó maldiciendo y escupiendo algas. Aterricé detrás de él y amagué un golpe a su cabeza, como había hecho antes.**

Ares veía con furia a ambos Percy

 **Se dio la vuelta a tiempo de levantar la espada, pero esta vez estaba desorientado y no se anticipó a mi truco. Cambié de dirección, salté a un lado y hendí Anaklusmos por debajo del agua. Le clavé la punta en el talón. El alarido que siguió convirtió el terremoto de Hades en un hecho sin relevancia.**

El campamento quedo en silencio para ser roto por los vítores de los pocos que habían ganado la apuesta

¡ESE ES MI HIJO! —Grito Poseidón—

¡ESE ES MI NIETO! —Gritaron Laura y Jim—

¡ESE ES MI HERMANO! —Gritaron los hijos de Poseidón—

¡ESE ES NUESTRO PRETOR! —Gritaron los romanos—

Ambos Percy se sonrojaron

Terminando este capítulo podrán cobrar sus apuestas —dijo Hermes mientras nuevamente se veía que rompían papelitos—

Hefestos volvió a escribir en su celular y cuando acabo la pantalla decía:

1\. Vencer a una furia sin entrenamiento.  
2\. Ver a las Moiras y seguir vivo  
3\. Vencer al minotauro sin entrenamiento y sin armas  
4\. Vencer a dos furias con poco entrenamiento  
5\. Decapitar a Medusa con poco entrenamiento  
6\. Sobrevivir a una trampa de Hefestos  
7\. Vencer a Procrustes  
8\. Dejar a un dios con la palabra en la boca  
9\. Ir al inframundo y regresar  
10\. Vencer a Ares

Zeus pensaba que era demasiado poderoso y tenía que destruirlo

 **Hasta el mismo mar se apartó de Ares, dejando un círculo de arena mojada de quince metros de diámetro. Icor, la sangre dorada de los dioses, brotó como un manantial de la bota del dios de la guerra.**

El cuerpo de Ares empezó a brillar y todos los mortales cerraron los ojos

Deja de estar de berrinchudo —dijo Poseidón con clara advertencia en su voz— tú te lo buscaste

El brillo desapareció pero Ares seguía furioso

Puedes seguir leyendo —dijo Poseidón—

Clarisse abrió los ojos y siguió leyendo

 **Su expresión iba más allá del odio. Era dolor, desconcierto, imposibilidad de creer que lo habían herido. Cojeó hacia mí, murmurando antiguas maldiciones griegas,**

Poseidón le mando una mirada de advertencia a Ares

 **Pero algo lo detuvo. Fue como si una nube ocultase el sol, pero peor. La luz se desvaneció, el sonido y el color se amortiguaron, y entonces una presencia fría y pesada cruzó la playa, ralentizando el tiempo y bajando la temperatura abruptamente.**

Padre está regresando —dijo Hestia haciendo que la hoguera perdiera el color—

 **Me recorrió un escalofrío y sentí que en la vida no había esperanza, que luchar era inútil.**

 **La oscuridad se disipó.**

 **Ares parecía aturdido.**

 **Los coches de policía ardían detrás de nosotros. La multitud de curiosos había huido.**

Inteligentes al final del día —dijo Icaros—

 **Annabeth y Grover estaban en la playa, conmocionados, mientras el agua rodeaba de nuevo los pies de Ares y el icor dorado se disolvía en la marea.**

 **Ares bajó la espada.**

 **—** **Tienes un enemigo, diosecillo —me dijo—.**

El primero de muchos —murmuro Percy—

 **Acabas de sellar tu destino. Cada vez que alces tu espada en la batalla, cada vez que confíes en salir victorioso, sentirás mi maldición. Cuidado, Perseus Jackson.**

Acabas de maldecir a mi hijo —gruño Poseidón—

 **Mucho cuidado.**

 **Su cuerpo empezó a brillar.**

 **—** **¡Percy, no mires! —gritó Annabeth.**

Hazle caso —dijo Jason siendo apoyado por Leo y Piper—

 **Aparté la cara mientras el dios Ares revelaba su auténtica forma inmortal. De algún modo supe que si miraba acabaría desintegrado en ceniza.**

No exactamente —murmuro Jason—

 **El resplandor se extinguió.**

 **Volví a mirar. Ares había desaparecido. La marea se apartó para revelar el yelmo de oscuridad de Hades.**

Hades suspiro aliviado

 **Lo recogí y me dirigí hacia mis amigos, pero antes de llegar oí un aleteo. Tres ancianas con caras furibundas, sombreros de encaje y látigos fieros bajaron del cielo planeando y se posaron frente a mí.**

 **La furia del medio, la que había sido la señora Dodds, dio un paso adelante. Enseñaba los dientes, pero por una vez no parecía amenazadora. Más bien parecía decepcionada, como si hubiera previsto comerme aquella noche y luego hubiese decidido que podía resultar indigesto.**

No dudo que haya pensado eso —dijo Nico—

 **—** **Lo hemos visto todo —susurró—. Así pues, ¿de verdad no has sido tú?**

Pues claro que no fui yo —dijeron ambos Percy—

 **Le lancé el casco, que agarró al vuelo, sorprendida.**

 **—** **Devuélvele eso al señor Hades —dije—. Cuéntale la verdad. Dile que desconvoque la guerra.**

 **Vaciló y la vi humedecerse los labios verdes y apergaminados con una lengua bífida.**

 **—** **Vive bien, Percy Jackson. Conviértete en un auténtico héroe. Porque si no lo haces, si vuelves a caer en mis garras…**

Desde su primer año se convirtió en un gran héroe —dijo Apolo—

 **Estalló en carcajadas, saboreando la idea. Después las tres hermanas levantaron el vuelo hacia un cielo lleno de humo y desaparecieron.**

De la hoguera salió una luz que fue directo hacia Hades apareciendo el Yelmo de obscuridad en sus manos

 **Grover y Annabeth me miraban ñipados.**

 **—** **Percy… —dijo Grover—. Eso ha sido alucinante…**

Concuerdo con el fauno —dijo Jim—

 **—** **Ha sido terrorífico —terció Annabeth.**

 **—** **¡Ha sido guay! —se obstinó Grover.**

 **Yo no me sentía aterrorizado, pero tampoco me sentía guay. Estaba agotado y me dolía todo.**

Algo normal tomando en cuenta el desgaste al usar tanto poder sin el entrenamiento necesario —dijo Anfitrite—

 **—** **¿Habéis sentido eso… fuera lo que fuese? —pregunté.**

Supongo que hasta los mortales lo llegaron a sentir —dijo Annabeth—

 **Los dos asintieron, inquietos.**

 **—** **Deben de haber sido las Furias —dijo Grover.**

Las furias no son capases de eso —dijo Hades—

 **Pero yo no estaba tan seguro. Algo o alguien había evitado que Ares me matara, y quienquiera que fuese era mucho más fuerte que las Furias.**

Como no tienes idea —dijo Hades—

 **Observé a Annabeth, y cruzamos una mirada de comprensión. Supe entonces qué había en el foso, qué había hablado desde la entrada del Tártaro.**

Varios se estremecieron

 **Le pedí la mochila a Grover y miré dentro. El rayo maestro seguía allí. Vaya menudencia para provocar casi la Tercera Guerra Mundial.**

No suena muy alentador —dijo Will—

 **—** **Tenemos que volver a Nueva York —dije—. Esta noche.**

 **—** **Eso es imposible —contestó Annabeth—, a menos que vayamos…**

 **—…** **volando —completé.**

Estás loco —grito Teseo—

Pues un poco pero tenía que hacerlo rápido —dijo Percy—

 **Se me quedó mirando.**

 **—** **¿Volando?… ¿Te refieres a ir en un avión, sabiendo que así te conviertes en un blanco fácil para Zeus si éste decide reventarte, y además transportando un arma más destructiva que una bomba nuclear?**

El cabeza de aire primero actúa y luego piensa así que si es peligroso que vueles con el rayo —dijo Hades siendo apoyado por Poseidón—

 **—** **Sí —dije—. Más o menos eso. Vamos.**

Fue la peor experiencia de mi vida —dijo Percy—

Aquí termina —dijo Clarisse cerrando el libro—

Bien a comer —dijo Hestia—

Varios se pararon y de forma algo desordenada se dirigieron al pabellón del comedor mientras otros cobraban sus apuestas

Puedo hablar contigo un momento —dijo Percy deteniendo al joven Luke que iba caminando junto a la joven Thalía—

Luke vio a Percy y asintió y ambos caminaron varios metros de ahí donde los recibieron Annabeth Nico y Thalía

.

.

.

Espero les haya gustado y de nuevo gracias por la paciencia durante estos 2 años

Otra cosa necesito su ayuda como dije ya estoy trabajando en la tortura de Gabe pero no estoy segura de que podría hacer Annabeth alguno podría darme alguna idea

Se despide por ahora ACUARIO NO JUNE4311


	25. Convivencia

Aquí tienen el capitulo del mes y voy a ser sincera ya lo tenia desde hace semanas pero apenas lo pude actualizar espero les guste

.

.

.

 **Convivencia**

Puedo hablar contigo un momento —dijo Percy deteniendo al joven Luke que iba caminando junto a la joven Thalía—

Luke vio a Percy y asintió y ambos caminaron varios metros de ahí donde los recibieron Annabeth Nico y Thalía

Iremos al grano —dijo Thalía—

Sabemos que tú eres el ladrón —dijo Annabeth— y porque lo robaste

No sé de hablan —dijo Luke nervioso—

Sabes perfectamente de que hablamos —dijo Percy— y nosotros sabemos que cuando robaste el rayo Ares te descubrió

Ares será visto como el ladrón —dijo Luke—

Durante un par de capítulos pero al final del libro se sabrá que tú eres el verdadero ladrón y que trabajas para Cronos —dijo Nico—

No deberías decir su nombre —dijo Luke—

Eh estado en el tártaro Cronos no me da miedo —dijo Nico—

No te pedimos que vinieras para pelear si no para decirte que te protegeremos de la ira de Zeus a ti y a tu otro tu —dijo Percy— como dijo Nico al final del libro se revelara toda la verdad

Gracias —dijo Luke y camino a donde estaba la joven Thalía

Thalía los siguió y Nico desapareció en las sombras

Percy camino rumbo al pabellón del comedor de la mano de Annabeth hasta que alguien lo jalo

Te robamos a nuestro hermano —dijo Teseo jalando a Percy atrayéndolo hacia donde estaban Tritón Orión y el joven Percy—

Annabeth solo se quedó viendo como se lo llevaban hasta que escucho una risa a unos metros de ella

De que te ríes —dijo volteando a ver quién reía y vio a Icaros—

Que básicamente Teseo es una versión de mamá pero en tu contra —dijo Icaros con una sonrisa

A que te refieres —pregunto Annabeth—

Mamá odia a Percy por ser un hijo de Poseidón y porque está contigo y ahora Teseo te odia por como trataste a Percy en un principio y no creo que se le pase tan pronto —dijo Icaros— y sinceramente no sé si se le vaya a pasar

Percy y yo hemos pasado por muchas cosas que Teseo no entendería —dijo Annabeth—

Y no lo dudo —dijo Icaros— pero básicamente Teseo es tu karma de todo lo que le has hecho a Percy directa o indirectamente

Que no Paul quería que conocieras a Sally —dijo Annabeth cambiando de tema—

Pues sí pero Sally se fue con Anfitrite así que por el momento me salve —dijo Icaros— mientras voy a comer con mi padre y te sugeriría que tú y tu joven tú también lo hicieran en especial ella te veo en la mesa 6 —dijo caminando hacia el pabellón comedor—

…

Que haces —pregunto Percy—

Que no es obvio vamos a pasar un rato en familia —dijo Teseo sonriendo—

Que eso lo hicimos ayer en la noche y hoy durante el desayuno —dijo el joven Percy—

Pues sí pero ahí estaba Anfitrite y tu mamá —dijo Teseo—

Que tiene de malo que estuviera mi mama —dijo Percy—

Nada —dijo Teseo—

Y como lograste convencer a Orión y a Tritón —pregunto el joven Percy—

Yo vengo para evitar que haga una pendejada —dijo Orión—

Y yo vengo porque padre me obligo antes de irse con el tío Hades —dijo Tritón—

Percy vio al joven Percy

Me jalo al igual que a ti —dijo alzando los hombros—

Y cuál es tu idea de pasar un rato en familia —dijo Orión—

Empezaremos con una carrera al lago —dijo Teseo muy emocionado—

Yo no pienso correr —dijo Tritón cruzado de brazos—

Eres un amargado —dijo Teseo— no te hará daño convivir con nosotros

Crees que no eh convivido contigo lo suficiente —dijo Tritón— cada que voy a los elíseos tengo que aguantar tus pendejadas

Bueno entonces convive con Percys —dijo Teseo— además dices que papá te obligo y que crees que llegue a decir si le digo que te negaste a convivir con nosotros

Técnicamente estoy conviviendo con ustedes —dijo Tritón—

Entonces el primero en llegar va a recibir un beso de Meredith —dijo Teseo—

Con Meredith no te metas —dijo serio—

Entonces corre y el último en llegar dormirá en los establos —dijo mientras corría—

Orión y ambos Percy corrieron tras Teseo y a Tritón no le quedo más de otra que correr

El primero en llegar al lago fue Tritón seguido de Orión Teseo Percy y por último el joven Percy

Ustedes hicieron trampa —dijo Teseo—

Yo no tengo la culpa de que estar de parasito en los elíseos te hiciera perder condición física —dijo Tritón—

Bueno por lo menos no voy a dormir en el establo —dijo Teseo—

Y ahora que se supone que vamos a hacer yo tengo hambre —dijo Percy—

La segunda carrera —dijo Teseo muy entusiasmado—

Otra —dijo el joven Percy recuperando el aliento—

Pero esta es de hipocampos —dijo señalando el lago a lo que salieron 5 hipocampos—

Y a donde se supone que vamos a ir —dijo Orión—

A donde más podría ser —dijo Teseo— a la isla perdida de papá

Y donde es eso —pregunto Percy—

Los hipocampos saben llegar —dijo Teseo—

Bien ese caso yo quiero a Rainbow —dijo Percy—

A quien —pregunto Orión extrañado—

Un hipocampo más grande llego hasta donde estaban los demás hipocampos

Percy se acercó a Rainbow mientras los demás tomaron se subieron a los hipocampos

Bien que empiece la carrera —dijo Teseo— agarrándose del cuello de su hipocampo

Los hipocampos se adentraron en el lago siendo liderados por Rainbow

Después de un par de minutos los hipocampos llegaron a una isla llena de fresnos y pinos blancos con una gran cascada con una gran estatua de Poseidón en la cual había varias náyades y nereidas haciendo cestas de mimbre platicando o jugando, en los pequeños montículos de tierra se podían ver algunas tortugas y nutrias algunos cangrejos además de uno que otro pingüino a lo lejos se podían ver caballos galopando y pegasos volando

Guau —dijeron ambos Percy al bajar de los hipocampos—

Papá nunca menciono este lugar —dijo Percy—

Porque los únicos que pueden hacer una invitación aquí es Anfitrite o Tritón —dijo Orión—

Además de que si venimos tenemos que venir solos —dijo Teseo— así que nada de traer a hijas de Athena

A mamá le gustaría —dijo el joven Percy—

Puede que mi madre la invite —dijo Tritón— o puede que este por haya —señalo a un lugar y el joven Percy vio a Anfitrite junto a Sally

En cuanto se acercaron un poco todas las náyades y nereidas los saludaron muy alegres como si fueran estrellas de cine

Quieres que te enseñe algo muy interesante —dijo Teseo—

Eh no gracias —dijo Percy— mí mamá me dijo que no aceptara ese tipo de propuestas de extraños

No seas payaso mira —dijo Teseo jalando la mano de ambos Percy y los llevo a la cascada

Ambos Percy vieron asombrados el agua tan clara que se veía un arrecife de coral y diferentes tipos de creaturas marinas como si estuvieran en un acuario

Se escuchó el estómago de Percy pidiendo comida a lo que varias náyades se le quedaron viendo y se metieron al agua y un par de minutos después salieron con diferentes platos con comida y se la ofrecieron a Percy

Que les parece si hacemos un picnic —dijo Teseo y en cuanto dijo eso las náyades acomodaron la comida en el suelo mientras otras traían más comida y la fueron acomodando—

Los cinco se sentaron en el suelo y empezaron a comer

Como sabremos cuando volver —pregunto Percy—

Se va a oír la caracola —dijo Tritón comiendo lo que parecía una pasta de algas—

Y sabes que vamos a hacer después de comer —dijo Teseo—

Descansar y dormir un rato —dijo Percy—

No seas flojo —dijo Teseo— les enseñaremos unos trucos —

Yo no sé hacer nada —dijo el joven Percy—

Pues aunque sea a que no te canses tanto usando tus habilidades —dijo Teseo— Orión se va encargar de eso

Y que vas a estar de pinche haragán —dijo Orión—

Voy a enseñarle algunos trucos que posiblemente no sepa y el viaje a vapor —dijo Teseo—

Y Tritón —pregunto el joven Percy—

Yo solo voy a observar —dijo mientras una náyade le servía néctar en una copa dorada— yo no tengo nada que enseñarles

El joven Percy volteo hacia donde estaba Sally la cual también estaba comiendo en compañía de Anfitrite y lo saludo con una sonrisa

Después de comer Orión se llevó al joven Percy a las orilla de la cascada mientras Teseo se llevó a Percy lejos de la vista de Sally y Tritón se quedó a hablar con las Náyades

…

Bien Percy —dijo Orión—empezaremos con controlar el agua a tus necesidades lo primero que vas a hacer es llevar el agua a las copas —señalo las copas que estaban a un par de metros de ellos— así

Orión con el dedo guio el agua de la cascada a las copas y de regreso

Ahora tu —dijo Orión—

El joven Percy con el dedo poco a poco alzo el agua y la guio hacia las copas

Muy bien ahora de regreso —dijo viendo a Percy—

El joven Percy llevo el agua de regreso

Si tienes control sobre tus habilidades lo único que te falta es más confianza en ti mismo —dijo Orión— al hacerlo tan despacio demuestra que no crees poder lograrlo y te enfocas demasiado en eso y eso provoca que uses más fuerzas cansándote más rápido

El joven Percy bajo la cabeza a lo que Orión le toco el hombro y logro sentir que se estremecía por el contacto

Hay que trabajar en ese autoestima —dijo Orión— vuelve a intentarlo pero ahora trata de enfocarte menos

…

Muy bien Percy hay que empezar —dijo Teseo sonriendo— pero antes de eso te has preguntado que tan bien se siente el incesto

De que estás hablando —dijo Percy viendo a Teseo mientras daba un par de paso hacia atrás—

Creo ya lo sabes —dijo guiñándole un ojo mientas se acercaba a el—

De un momento a otro Teseo se acercó demasiado a Percy a lo que este le soltó un puñetazo en la nariz haciendo que Teseo se agarrara la nariz

Estaba jugando —dijo con la mano en la nariz—

Percy vio que entre los dedos caían gotas de sangre

Bueno aprovechando que hay sangre te enseñare un truco —dijo Teseo quitándose la mano de la nariz y Percy vio que la sangre seguía la mano de Teseo— como sabes el 90% de la sangre está compuesta de agua por lo tanto puedes controlarla haber inténtalo

Percy vio a Teseo y con su mano atrajo poco a poco la sangre hasta que ya no había nada en la mano de Teseo pero si en la nariz de Teseo estuvo viéndola entre sus manos y después empezó a burbujear hasta que se evaporo

La evaporación de la sangre es lo principal para el viaje a vapor —dijo Teseo haciendo que la sangre evaporada —se volviera liquida y segundos después se pusiera dura— ahora hazlo tú —dijo Teseo—

Percy se concentró en la sangre hasta hacerla liquida y nuevamente en vapor

Ahora hazla liquida —dijo Teseo—

Después de varios minutos concentrándose en el vapor logro hacerla liquida nuevamente

Es normal que te tardes —dijo Teseo— te dejare de tarea que lo practiques

Percy asintió

No creo que tarden en tocar la caracola de regreso así que hay que regresar —dijo sonriendo—

…

Ambos fueron de regreso a la cascada donde el joven Percy seguía practicando con el agua

Que te paso —pregunto el joven Percy señalando la nariz sangrante de Teseo—

Déjame adivinar —dijo Orión— empezó de idiota

Y le di un puñetazo —dijo Percy—

Puedes ayudarme a curarla sigue sangrando —dijo Teseo—

—Orión rodo los ojos— bien hecho —le dijo a Percy mientras toco su hombro el cual también se estremeció y fue con una náyade—

Un par de minutos después la náyade le dio unas algas y plantas marinas y se llevó a Teseo varios metros de ahí

Como lo ves —pregunto Teseo mientras Orión le revisaba la nariz—

Tiene el autoestima más bajo de lo que creía y no es para menos una violación y lo que las Moiras nos han enseñado en sueños eso destruiría a cualquiera realmente me sorprende que sigua sonriendo o que simplemente hable —dijo Orión enderezando la nariz de Teseo—

Supongo que su madre ha ayudado bastante —dijo Teseo—

Mi padre siempre ha sabido escoger a buenas mortales —dijo Tritón—

Eso no lo puedo negar Etra era maravillosa —dijo Teseo— pero qué más podemos hacer

Ninguno de los dos va a decir algo a pesar de que todo el campamento sabe por lo que paso —dijo Orión— y no podemos obligarlos a hablar

Podrías hablar con ellos —pregunto Teseo viendo a Tritón—

Podría pero no soy el indicado para hacerlo —dijo Tritón— una cosa es enterarnos que un dios hace algo así con un mortal y otra es hablar con ese mortal sobre lo ocurrido

Pero quien lo hizo no fue un dios si no un asqueroso mortal —dijo Orión—

Primera vez que te oigo decir algo que Artemisa suele decir y te apoyo —dijo Teseo—

Algunos minutos después Orión y Teseo regresaron con ambos Percy los cuales observaban a los pegasos

Enserio que tengo que volver a felicitarte —dijo Orión—

Porque —pregunto Percy—

Porque pensé que solo se la habías desviado pero realmente se la rompiste —dijo Orión—

Y gracias a ti mi preciosa nariz quedo chueca —reclamo Teseo señalando su nariz la cual tenía algas como vendas—

No le hagas caso —dijo Tritón— yo también lo eh golpeado y Orión también

Y Perseo Aquiles Jasón —dijo Orión— Atalanta y muchas otras creo por tanto golpe ha quedado idiota

Teseo hizo una mueca mientras cruzaba los brazos

Apareció un pequeño remolino en el agua y Poseidón salió sonriendo

Como te fue con tío Hades —pregunto Orión—

Fue bastante productivo —dijo sin perder la sonrisa de su rostro— y un poco espeluznante

Porque —pregunto el joven Percy—

El trabajo de tu tío es un tanto extraño y realmente espero que mientras yo esté en el inframundo no me toque hacer lo que acaba de hacer —dijo serio y viendo hacia el suelo— por cierto que te paso —pregunto Poseidón señalando la nariz de Teseo—

Fue Percy —señalo a Percy—

Podría hablar contigo un momento —dijo Poseidón viendo a Percy—

Ehh si —dijo Percy—

Ambos se alejaron varios metros

Orión le dio un puñetazo en el ojo a Teseo haciendo que callera al suelo

Y eso porque fue —pegunto Teseo con la mano en el ojo—

Por si hiciste que regañaran a Percy —dijo tocando el hombro de él joven Percy—

…

Poseidón llevo a Percy a donde se encontraban los pegasos

Si es por la nariz de Teseo puedo decir que él se lo busco —dijo Percy—

No te preocupes por Teseo —dijo tocando su hombro— Sabias que los pegasos son creaturas muy inteligentes

Yo tengo un pegaso —dijo Percy tocando la crin de un pegaso—

Y como se llama —pregunto Poseidón—

BlackJack —dijo sonriendo—

"yo conozco a BlackJack mi señor" —dijo el pegaso—

Es bueno que este en libertad pero no me gusta que me digas mi señor—dijo Percy—

"De acuerdo mi señor no le volveré a decir mi señor" —dijo el pegaso—

Y dime Percy hay algo que me quieras decir —pregunto Poseidón—

Percy se le quedo mirando

No te voy a forzar a nada pero si necesitas hablar yo estaré aquí para escucharte —dijo Poseidón acariciando la cabeza de Percy—

Gracias papá —dijo Percy—

Se escuchó una caracola

Es momento de regresar —dijo Poseidón— vamos

Regresaron con los demás

Y ahora que te paso en el ojo —pregunto viendo su ojo morado—

Ese fui yo —dijo Orión—

Ya es momento de regresar —dijo Tritón—

Vayan el camino es algo largo —dijo tocando el hombro del joven Percy—

Percy iba caminar cuando sintió un poco de presión en su hombro

Quisiera hablar contigo antes de irnos —dijo Poseidón—

Si es por la pelea contra Ares puedo decir que aún no eh hecho nada —dijo Percy—

No te preocupes por Ares —dijo Poseidón— realmente estoy orgulloso de que has hecho y aras

Entonces de que quieres hablar —dijo Percy viendo el suelo—

Creo tú sabes de lo que quiero hablar pero no te voy a forzar a hacerlo y cuando realmente estés listo estaré aquí para escucharte —dijo sonriéndole mientras acariciaba su cabeza— es momento de regresar —le dio un pequeño empujón para incitarlo a seguir a los demás

.

.

.

Espero les haya gustado ya estamos en la recta final de este libro si mis cuentas no me fallan en 2 capitulos terminamos este libro asi que aproximadamente en 3 meses después de 2 años estará terminado este fic

Nos leemos en un mes y se despide por ahora ACUARIO NO JUNE4311


End file.
